The Wand Game or Eighth Year Discoveries TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Los alumnos regresan a Hogwarts para su "Octavo" año. Los Slytherins invitan a las otras casas a una "Fiesta de varita". Parejas raras, canon, y la mejor: Harry-Draco. ¿Qué descubrirán acerca de los otros y de ellos mismos? SLASH, futuro Lemon. Traducción autorizada del fic de Reverie Wilde. COMPLETA.
1. Justo como empezar de nuevo

**Notas de la autora: ***Bienvenidos a una nueva historia Drarry. Siempre provoca ansiedad empezar una nueva historia.

Sinopsis: Ubicado en el Otoño de 1998. Harry y la mayoría de los alumnos de su año han regresado a Hogwarts para acabar su educación. Incluso los que asistieron a su séptimo año regresaron, pues no aprendieron nada útil de todas formas. A los Slytherins se les ocurre una forma única de "conseguir pareja" e invitan a las demás casas a unírseles. Parejas raras, parejas canon y, por supuesto, la mejor pareja: Harry y Draco. Les aviso, su relación va muy despacio pues descubrirán cosas acerca del otro y de ellos mismos.

El capítulo 1 se enfoca en información general y una introducción a la historia.

Advertencias: Ninguna en este capítulo. El smut y el slash comenzarán en el capítulo tres.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter o de otros personajes. Pero, de nuevo los pervierto. ¡Gracias a JKR por inventarlos!

**Notas de traducción: **¿Qué más puedo decir? Ah, sí. Cuando comencé a leer este fic me dije: "Debo traducir esto". La historia, en este momento, no está completa. (Sí, ódienme un poco). Pero tengo fe en que **Reverie Wilde** la terminará. Y sí, tengan cuidado, habrá partes gráficas. :D

También, quiero dedicarle esta traducción a **DarkPotterMalfoy**: muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, eres una persona genial.

Bueno, directo a lo que vamos…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

1° de Septiembre, 1998

Octavo año. Nunca había habido octavo año en Hogwarts. La Guerra había cambiado varias cosas en verdad. Hogwarts, la comunidad mágica en general, jamás volverían a ser lo mismo. Septiembre había llegado, y, como siempre, los alumnos abordaron el expreso de Hogwarts en la estación. Los de primero se sentaban en compartimientos con otros alumnos que portaban las mismas expresiones nerviosas. Los alumnos más grandes, a pesar de estar acostumbrados, seguían un poco aprensivos de volver. Algunos habían estado ahí para presenciar la destrucción de su amada escuela. Algunos solo lo habían leído, o escuchado acerca de ello cuando oían conversaciones a escondidas.

La profesora McGonagall le había asegurado a cada padre que la escuela había sido reparada y regresada a su antiguo esplendor, a excepción de la Sala de los Menesteres. Los mortífagos restantes, que no habían fallecido o que no habían sido mandados a Azkaban, estaban siendo perseguidos por los aurores. Sus hijos estaban seguros. Aun así, incluso los alumnos podían ver la ansiedad en los rostros de sus padres. No estarían aliviados hasta que recibieran noticias de que sus hijos habían llegado con bien.

El tren abandonó la estación cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en un compartimiento privado. Molly Weasley estaba reticente a dejar que sus dos hijos más jóvenes abordaran el tren, pero ellos le rogaron y lloriquearon hasta que por fin se rindió. Bueno, Ginny rogó y lloriqueó. Ron tuvo que ser convencido por su novia, Hermione. La dinámica del grupo había cambiado desde que se dieron el beso y admitieron sus sentimientos. Su romance ardía, rápido y furioso al principio; el resultado de la atracción reprimida. Pero ahora, meses después, peleaban tanto, o más, de lo que solían y las cosas que encontraban atractivas del otro se hicieron irritantes. Hermione sentía que el final de su noviazgo era inminente, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en expresarlo. Los cuatro se sentaron en el compartimiento en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Ginny puso su mano sobre la de Harry.

-Me siento muy alegre de que hayan decidido regresar. Sé que no fue una decisión fácil,- dijo.

Harry sonrió.

-No podría convertirme en auror sin mis ÉXTASIS. Era esto o escoger otra carrera,- respondió.

-Bueno, al menos yo estoy emocionada por regresar,- expuso Hermione. –No puedo esperar a ver Hogwarts de vuelta a su esplendor de siempre.

-Sí, supongo,- añadió Ron. –Será difícil no pensar en todos los que… Será difícil.

Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-Lo sé,- dijo, en voz baja.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Era bueno ver a Ron y Hermione compartiendo un momento tierno, para variar. Su relación parecía estar llena de más y más líos últimamente. En contraste, la relación de Harry y Ginny apenas mostraba señales de vida. Nunca peleaban, nunca desperdiciaban su tiempo en discutir por cosas estúpidas. No pasaban mucho tiempo hablando. Al menos no de algo importante. Harry apretó la mano de Ginny. Ella, para corresponder, se acercó y lo besó con gentileza, pero rápidamente. Eso era lo máximo de intimidad que habían alcanzado en las últimas semanas.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Draco Malfoy comenzó a entrar cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba dentro.

-Oh, lo siento. Me equivoqué,- dijo, y se regresó con prontitud.

-Hey, ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera!- Harry se puso de pie sin pensarlo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

Malfoy se detuvo en el pasillo angosto y se volteó para encarar al moreno.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?- El llamarse entre sí "Malfoy" y "Potter" había perdido ya su mordacidad después de la guerra.

-Nunca respondiste mi pregunta,- dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué pregunta sería esa?- preguntó Draco son sinceridad.

-La que te hice en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu tía que era yo? En la mansión. Podrías haberle asegurado a tu familia un lugar de honor entre los mortífagos y te habrías deshecho de mí para siempre. ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

Draco parpadeó, como si estuviera sorprendido por lo que Harry había dicho, y al final respondió:

-Porque era lo correcto.

Malfoy se volteó despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia el carro que compartía con Pansy y Blaise. Harry se quedó cavilando su respuesta. Tal vez Malfoy era sincero. Su corazón jamás había aceptado las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez había seguido los pasos de su padrino en vez de los de su padre. Harry hizo caso omiso a lo que los otros le preguntaban acerca de su conversación con Draco. Por alguna razón, quería quedarse ese intercambio de palabras para él solo.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, los alumnos se bajaron y se dirigieron a los carruajes. Hagrid estaba ahí para saludarlos, como siempre.

-Hola a todos,- dijo con una sonrisa. –No estaba seguro de cuántos de ustedes regresarían. Al parecer, la mayoría de ustedes lo hicieron.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione. –Los dormitorios estarán abarrotados.

-Me imagino que compartirán habitación con otros de séptimo,- le dijo Hagrid. –Saben que nunca hemos tenido una clase de octavo año. Pero supongo que ustedes no son en realidad de octavo, porque, de todas maneras, no les enseñaron nada que valiera la pena el año pasado.- Hagrid se rascó la cabeza. Se estaba confundiendo a sí mismo. –Bueno, me voy a ver a los de primero.

-Adiós, Hagrid. Pasaremos a verte a la primera oportunidad que tengamos,- se despidió Harry.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Mientras los alumnos se reunían en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall llamó a los de primero para que se pararan enfrente de todos y esperaran a ser seleccionados. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron, mientras Ginny y Harry se sentaban enfrente de ellos. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Era raro ver a Malfoy sin Crabbe y Goyle a su lado. Gregory había optado por no regresar a Hogwarts después de la muerte de Vincent. Harry jamás se había dado cuenta cuán poco amenazante se veía Malfoy sin sus gorilas. Estaba sentado en silencio, esperando como todos los demás, a que McGonagall terminara con la selección. Pansy estaba sentada a su derecha y Blaise enfrente de ambos. Había algo diferente en él. Harry supuso que había algo diferente en todos ellos. Incluso Pansy, que había estado ansiosa por arrojar a Harry con los lobos, parecía estar un poco más tranquila. Se acercó a Draco y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que una sonrisa brillante adornara su rostro. Harry se encontró sonriendo también. Volteó antes de que Draco y Pansy notaran que los estaba observando. Pasando la mirada por todo el salón, Harry notó muchas sonrisas, y la suya se hizo más grande.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa tonta?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué? Ah, es que estaba dándome cuenta que esta es la primera vez que estamos aquí sin que el mal amenace nuestras vidas.

-Tienes razón,- coincidió Hermione. –será bueno poder concentrarse por completo en nuestros estudios.

Ron se rió.

-Estaba pensando en que sería bueno solo pasar el tiempo y divertirse.

-Estudiar puede ser divertido,- dijo Hermione.

Ron, Harry y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, tengo la sensación de que éste será un año excelente,- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

El banquete había comenzado y Draco escuchaba a Blaise y Pansy hablar acerca de sus viajes de verano mientras comía su pollo con patatas. No podía aportar mucho a la conversación. No tenía algún viaje emocionante del que pudiera hablar, solo juicios e inspecciones e idas con el sanador para tratar de quitarse la Marca Tenebrosa.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Pansy con un brillo en los ojos. –Aún no les he contado qué más me pasó este verano.

La chica no esperó a que le respondieran.

-Descubrí el diario de mi madre, de cuando estaba estudiando en Hogwarts.

Blaise y Draco cruzaron la mirada, dando a entender que no estaban interesados.

-No sean así,- la chica golpeó a Draco con el codo. –Resulta que nuestros padres fueron bastante traviesos.

-¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Draco.

Pansy le sonrió.

-Al parecer, tus padres comenzaron a hacer una serie de fiestas, solo con invitación, por supuesto. Las llamaban "Fiestas de varita".

-¿Qué es una "fiesta de varita"?- preguntó Blaise.

-En los 70's, los muggles solían hacer algo que ellos llamaban "Fiestas de llave". En estas fiestas, los hombres dejaban sus llaves en un recipiente. Al final de la fiesta, las mujeres escogían un juego de llaves al azar y se iban a la casa de ése hombre.

Draco y Blaise levantaron las cejas, sorprendidos de que los muggles hubiesen podido inventar un juego tan provocativo. Se acercaron más a Pansy mientras ella continuaba.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente a quién en Slytherin se le ocurrió, pero nuestra Casa hacía fiestas similares. Solo que usaban sus varitas en lugar de llaves. Y todos ponían sus varitas, no solo los chicos.

-Pero, entonces ¿quién escogía?- preguntó Blaise.

-¿Y qué sucedía si te salía otro chico, u otra chica, y eso no era lo que te gustaba?

Pansy encogió los hombros.

-Me imagino que ése era el chiste. Además, no necesitas tener sexo con la otra persona, solo deben pasar la noche juntos.

Blaise bufó.

-Como si ese no fuera el propósito del juego. Por supuesto que se supone que deben hacerlo.

-Fascinante,- afirmó Draco. –Dinos más.

-Mi madre no escribió las reglas ni los hechizos necesarios, pero se refería a un libro en la sala común de Slytherin que tenía escritos todos los detalles. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo.

-¿En serio piensas que deberíamos comenzar a hacer estas fiestas?- le preguntó Blaise.

-Por supuesto,- replicó Pansy. –Necesitamos algo de diversión por aquí.- Dirigió su mirada por todo el Gran Comedor. –Algunos de ellos necesitan desesperadamente soltarse un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas invitar a las demás Casas? ¿Estás loca?- sugirió Blaise. –No podemos tener personas de afuera en nuestra Casa. Nunca se ha hecho. Además, ¿en serio crees que alguno de esos idiotas ingenuos de Gryffindor se vayan siquiera a interesar?- dijo riéndose.

La expresión de Draco se oscureció un poco.

-Han pasado un mal rato por todo esto, Blaise. Mucho peor que tú. No estarías aquí ahora mismo si no fuera por algunos de esos idiotas. Así que, déjalos en paz.- Draco no había querido defenderlos tan apasionadamente, pero la guerra había terminado gracias a varios de ellos. Y, al menos, Draco estaba agradecido.

Blaise se sorprendió por las palabras de Draco por un momento y se quedó sentado, sin habla.

Terminando la tensión incómoda, Pansy habló.

-Bueno, a mí no me molestaría juntarme con uno o dos de esos ingenuos Gryffindors.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Draco.

-Bueno, quiero decir, ¿quién no querría la oportunidad de acostarse con Harry Potter?

Los tres, despacio, dirigieron sus miradas a Harry, que estaba riéndose de Ron haciendo gestos groseros con su pierna de pollo.

-¿Puedes imaginarte cuán poderoso debe ser en la cama?- dijo Pansy con un suspiro. –Jamás lo he sentido en carne propia, pero he oído que los magos más poderosos liberan magia durante el sexo, haciendo que los orgasmos duren minutos, en vez de segundos.

-Ése es un cuento de viejas, Pans,- se burló Draco. –De seguro algún mago completamente feo lo inventó solo para acostarse con alguien.

Blaise y él se rieron, mientras Pansy ponía cara de disgusto.

-Bueno, no me importaría averiguarlo,- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia. –Apuesto a que es mágico de cualquier forma.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Harry una vez más.

-Supongo que no habría problema si invitamos a los de las otras Casas. Este año ya rompe bastantes tradiciones,- sugirió Draco. –Pero nadie que no sea de séptimo.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. –Apresúrense y terminen de cenar para poder ir a buscar ese libro.

Después de la comida, se apresuraron a la sala común para buscar un libro con los detalles escritos a mano, con el título "Juego de la Varita" escrito en las últimas hojas. No se imaginaban que les tomaría dos semanas y media encontrarlo. Y otras tres para perfeccionar los encantamientos que le harían al caldero que iba a recibir las varitas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Dado que ninguno de los de octavo año quería la responsabilidad, Ginny fue hecha delegada, y se separó de los otros Gryffindors para encontrar su habitación. Por la misma razón, Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw, fue nombrado delegado, y ambos tuvieron que compartir el espacio, que incluía una sala común, dos habitaciones separadas y un baño compartido bastante grande. Ginny estaba más emocionada por tener una habitación privada en la que podría meter a Harry a escondidas.

Harry y Ron terminaron en la misma habitación en la que siempre habían estado, compartiéndola de nuevo con Neville, Seamus y Dean Thomas. Aunque Hermione estaba feliz porque Ginny había sido nombrada delegada, estaba decepcionada porque no iban a poder compartir cuarto, pues ambas se habían llevado excelente últimamente. Así pues, la chica terminó en una habitación con Parvati, Lavender y dos chicas de séptimo. Gruñendo para sus adentros, Hermione comenzó a desempacar. Compartir la habitación con la chica que había estado persiguiendo a su hombre y con la chica que seguía enojada con ella por lo del Baile de Navidad iba a ser pesado, por decir poco. Sólo le quedaba esperar que todas hubiesen madurado.

_Continuará…_

*Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Sé que este capítulo esta corto, con muy poca acción. Quédense, que más cosas sucederán pronto

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

El "smut" es la forma de escribir historias desarrolladas que incluyan escenas sexuales explícitas, entre un hombre y una mujer.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Le dan una oportunidad?

* * *

><p>Sí, no crean que me olvidé del adelanto:<p>

_Pansy Parkinson apareció abruptamente ante su mesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una blusa escotada. Los cuatro Gryffindors se le quedaron viendo, preguntándose qué era lo que podría querer._

_La chica puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante._

_-Tendremos una pequeña reunión en Slytherin el viernes por la noche._

_-Y nos los dices porque…- preguntó Hermione._

_-Porque quiero que vengan, tonta._

_-En serio. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu Casa a una fiesta?- preguntó Ron con sospechas._

_-Bueno, no es cualquier fiesta.-Pansy miró alrededor y se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa en dirección a Harry, con su escote al nivel de sus ojos. Era imposible no mirar. –No les puedo decir aquí,- susurró. –Iré a su sala común esta noche. Digamos, ¿a las ocho y media? Junten a todos los de séptimo y octavo._

_-Está bien,- dijo Ron, con los ojos pegados a la blusa de Pansy. Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro, fuerte._

Adigium21


	2. Las reglas del compromiso

**Notas de la autora: ***Lo único que puedo decir es WOW. Gente, son los mejores. Recibí 11 reviews y 48 alertas dentro en las 24 horas siguientes a cuando subí el capítulo. Y trece locos lo pusieron en favoritos. ¿Cómo saben que no apestará? (Qué poca presión para mi, por cierto lol) No es como si no diera lo mejor para escribir una historia decente, ¡pero me hacen querer hacerlo genial! Estoy tan halagada y sorprendida.

Incluí una línea del tiempo en esta historia para los lectores, algo que jamás había hecho antes. Eso sí, siempre llevo una para mí. A veces cuando leo una historia y siento que la acción está ocurriendo muy rápidamente, es usualmente porque no tengo una buena referencia temporal. Espero las fechas ayuden.

Advertencias: todavía ninguna en este capítulo, ya se vendrán (sí, ¡doble sentido!)

Este capítulo sigue siendo introductorio.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter u otros personajes. Pero, de nuevo, los pervierto ¡Gracias a JKR por inventarlos!

**Notas de traducción: **Recién revisado... Por mí...

Disfrútenla…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

4 de Octubre, 1998

Varias semanas del año escolar habían pasado, y la mayoría ya se había acomodado a una rutina. Al parecer, la de Ron y Hermione consistía en ella sermoneando al chico por no estudiar lo suficiente, y él yéndose enfurruñado a jugar ajedrez mágico. Él sabía que ella odiaba ese juego. La chica siempre se dirigía a Ginny o a Harry para que la escucharan como buenos amigos. Pero ellos tenían sus propios problemas.

-Harry.- Ginny lo despertó sacudiéndolo. –Te volviste a quedar dormido.

-¿Qué?- Se veía desorientado mientras recorría el cuarto de la chica con la vista. –Oh, lo siento,- dijo tímidamente.

Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ligera de ropa.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado.

-Siempre estás cansado,- se quejó ella. -¿No soy atractiva?

-Eres hermosa, Ginny. En serio, lo eres.- Harry apartó su vista de la de Ginny.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Soy yo. Es solo que… no lo sé,- tartamudeó. En verdad no sabía por qué su interés en Ginny se había atenuado. Había visto cómo la relación de Ron y Hermione se tambaleaba por la falta de aventura y la emoción que los había unido en primer lugar. Pensó que tal vez le estaba sucediendo lo mismo a él y Ginny.

Ginny se revisaba las uñas, evitando contacto visual con Harry.

-Si ya no me deseas…- tragó, tratando de humedecer su seca garganta,-… tal vez, debamos…

-¿Terminar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Eso es lo que _tú _quieres?

Harry tomó a Ginny de la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí para encontrar sus miradas.

-En verdad te amo, Ginny. Pero… me he estado sintiendo… No lo sé, las cosas son diferentes entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo si solo nos hubiésemos dejado llevar? ¿Porque todos esperaban que nos quedáramos juntos?

-¿Así es como te sientes, Gin?

-Pienso que la chispa se fue.- La chica bajó la mirada.

Aliviado por no ser el único, Harry sugirió que lo hicieran oficial.

-Supongo que no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos, como pareja. Te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz. Deberíamos terminar para que lo encuentres.

A pesar de haber estado de acuerdo, varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ginny. Asintió, mostrando su consentimiento.

-Pero no te atrevas a pensar que es porque no eres hermosa y maravillosa. Te digo que soy yo, Gin. Solo necesito entender algunas cosas.

-Está bien.

Se abrazaron y Harry dejó el cuarto de Ginny para regresarse a la Casa Gryffindor.

"¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?", pensó. "Tal vez es solo el estrés de la guerra. Toma tiempo recuperarse de algo así, ¿verdad?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

No tenía una respuesta.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

7 de Octubre, 1998

La clase de Pociones estaba a punto de terminar, y Hermione estaba a punto de completar su poción_ encogedora_. Un poco de jugo de sanguijuela y otras tres vueltas, y ganaría el concurso.

-¡Terminé!- gritó alguien del otro lado del salón.

Hermione se giró para ver quién le había ganado, lo más probable que por menos de un minuto. Era Draco. Siempre se había destacado en Pociones.

La chica echó chispas, en silencio, pero terminó su poción de todos modos, en caso de que algo hubiese salido mal con la de Draco.

-Perfecta,- anunció el profesor Slughorn. -Bien hecho, señor Malfoy. Acaba de ganar el primer premio del año: una caja de dulces surtidos de Honeydukes.

Hermione no se sentía celosa por los dulces. Se había puesto como meta ganar la mayor parte de los retos en Pociones este año. Y no había empezado como había esperado.

-No teman, clase. Habrá más retos a lo largo del año.- Slughorn le guiñó a Hermione. –Ahora, limpien todo, la clase casi termina.

-Quedaste en segundo lugar por muy poco.- Ginny trató de animar a Hermione.

-No obtienes nada siendo segundo lugar, Gin.

-Yo estaría feliz,- dijo la pelirroja. –Ésta me costó trabajo. Supongo que estoy un poco distraída.

-¿Sigues triste por lo de tú y Harry?

-Un poco. Pero sé que hicimos lo correcto.

Ya para salir del salón, Hermione se detuvo y felicitó a Draco.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy.

El chico alzó la vista mientras guardaba el resto de su equipo.

-Em, gracias.

-Pero te lo advierto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para la próxima. Planeo ganar la mayor parte de los retos este año.

-Espero con ansias la competencia,- dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione se apuró para alcanzar a sus amigos, que se dirigían a almorzar.

-¿Estabas felicitando a Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-Sí. _Él_ ganó,- explicó la chica.

-Sí, pero es Malfoy. ¿Por qué habrías de ser tan amable con él?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Él ya no es el enemigo, Ron. Madura.

Él hizo una mueca socarrona a sus espaldas al entrar al Gran Comedor.

-¿En serio crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, Ron?- Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, enfrente de Ginny. Ron se sentó con cuidado junto a ella.

Harry no estaba seguro si aún debía sentarse junto a Ginny o no, así que se quedó parado por un momento.

-Harry, siéntate. Aún somos amigos, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.- El moreno se sentó despacio. –Esto no será extraño para ustedes dos, ¿verdad?- preguntó, al notar las expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros.

-No,- respondió Ginny por ellos.- No tienen problemas con esto. ¿Verdad?

-Ninguno,- dijo Ron, tratando de aparentar que lo decía en serio. Pero, en realidad, le preocupaba que todo se tornara en chicos contra chicas. Estaba seguro de que Ginny empezaría a quejarse de Harry a sus espaldas. No dudaba que Hermione ya estuviese quejándose de él.

Pansy Parkinson apareció abruptamente ante su mesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una blusa escotada. Los cuatro Gryffindors se le quedaron viendo, preguntándose qué era lo que podría querer.

La chica puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Tendremos una pequeña reunión en Slytherin el viernes por la noche.

-Y nos lo dices porque…- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque quiero que vengan, tonta.

-En serio. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu Casa a una fiesta?- preguntó Ron con sospechas.

-Bueno, no es cualquier fiesta.-Pansy miró alrededor y se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, en dirección a Harry, con el escote al nivel de sus ojos. Era imposible no mirar. –No les puedo decir aquí,- susurró. –Iré a su sala común esta noche. Digamos, ¿a las ocho y media? Junten a todos los de séptimo y octavo.

-Está bien,- dijo Ron, con los ojos pegados a la blusa de Pansy. Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro, fuerte.

Pansy se despidió y se pavoneó de regreso a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Repugnante,- dijo Ginny con un gruñido. -¿Viste como coqueteaba contigo enfrente de mí?

-Pansy no me interesa,- le dijo Harry. –Y nosotros terminamos.

-Ese no es el punto. No estás pensado en ir a su fiesta, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- se entrometió Ron. –Pensé que habías dicho que ya no eran nuestros enemigos.

Hermione resopló.

-Pero no dije que fueran nuestros amigos.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-No nos hará daño escuchar lo que Pansy quiera decirnos,- comentó Harry. –Tal vez puedan ser nuestros amigos.

Ginny bufó, pensando que Harry seguía pensando en la prominente demostración del escote de Pansy.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Después de la cena esa noche, Pansy y Blaise se colaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Los de séptimo y octavo se juntaron en el dormitorio que Harry compartía con los otros chicos de octavo.

Pansy pidió la atención de todos y explicó las reglas del juego de la fiesta, después de que todos juraran no decirles nada a los profesores o a los alumnos más jóvenes.

-El concepto es simple. Dejan su varita en el caldero encantado, sacan un número de otro caldero y se divierten en nuestra fiesta. Al final del evento, comenzaremos a elegir las varitas del caldero. La persona con el menor número escoge primero, y así nos seguimos, hasta que la mitad de las varitas hayan sido elegidas. Toman una varita del caldero, y el dueño de la varita que se eligió es suyo por las siguientes ocho horas.

-¿Por qué solo la mitad de las varitas?- preguntó Seamus.

Pansy rodó los ojos, junto con algunos otros.

-Porque todos estarán con pareja para cuando la mitad de las varitas hayan sido escogidas. No habrá necesidad. Por ejemplo, si tú eliges mi varita, soy tuya toda la noche. Entonces usas un _Accio _para tomar tu propia varita. Entonces, hablamos ya de dos varitas. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí,- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa. –Mía toda la noche, ¿para hacer qué?- El chico movió las cejas.

-Lo que gustes,- respondió Pansy. –Aunque, hay reglas. Deben quedarse juntos las ocho horas completas, no más de cinco pies (1). Para poder explicarlo todo, llamaré a quien tome la varita el "Elegidor" y al dueño de la varita lo llamaré "Elegido". El elegido está obligado a hacer lo que el elegidor quiera, con algunas excepciones. El elegidor no puede hacer que el elegido lastime a alguien. A menos que ese alguien sea el elegidor mismo. Estoy segura que aquí hay uno que otro que disfruta de unas buenas nalgadas.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco cuando Ron acarició suavemente su trasero. En ocasiones, la chica disfrutaba una pequeña palmada.

Pansy continuó.

-El elegidor no puede forzar al elegido a tener relaciones. Estoy seguro que hay más que pocos vírgenes aquí en Gryffindor,- dijo con una risita. –Si ambas partes están de acuerdo, entonces adelante, háganlo. Pero, todos los otros favores sexuales son obligatorios. El elegidor no puede forzar al elegido a hace cosas ilegales. Inmorales, sí, pero no ilegales.

-¿Qué pasa si nos piden hacer algo que no queremos hacer? ¿Qué pasa si nos rehusamos?- preguntó Parvati.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes,- dijo Pansy, sonriendo con suficiencia. –Porque habrá consecuencias si se rehúsan. Tendrán ocho horas para completar su obligación hacia su elegidor sin represalias. Sin embargo, si no logran complacer a su elegidor, recibirán uno de tres castigos. La palabra "perdedor", formada por granos, les aparecerá en la frente; les saldrá una cola y unas orejas de burro; o, (en lo personal, mi favorito), sentirán un deseo incontrolable de, ¿cómo lo digo?..., liberar algo de tensión sexual en el momento que escuchen un "detonador" específico.

-¿Detonador?- preguntó alguien.

-Una palabra que te pondrá al cien. Y no sabrás qué palabra es hasta que te ocurra. Podría ser algo como varita, poción o hechizo, por ejemplo,- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. –Ése se me ocurrió a mí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana,- respondió Pansy. –Y tal vez pierdan el derecho a asistir a alguna fiesta en el futuro. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Ron alzó la mano.

-¿Podemos ir a la fiesta sin poner nuestra varita en el caldero?

-No, es todo o nada.

Algunos alumnos se quejaron. Como Ron, tenían curiosidad por ir a la Casa Slytherin, pero no querían comprometerse a pasar el tiempo con alguien que a lo mejor no conocían o que en verdad detestaban.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si no soportamos a la persona con quien fuimos emparejados?

-Eso es una posibilidad,- dijo Pansy.- Pero, ¿y qué si te emparejan con alguien que te gusta en secreto? Todo se trata de poder conocernos mejor entre todos. De las cuatros Casas, los de séptimo y octavo están invitados.

-¿Y qué hay con los de sexto?

Pansy frunció los labios.

-Los de sexto son un poco inexpertos,- intervino Blaise. –Así que pensamos que debíamos dejarlo entre los más grandes.

-Romilda no es inexperta,- dijo Lavender, con una risita.

-Sí,- dijo Seamus. –Sería una excelente adición.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron, como si estuvieran leyéndose las mentes. El chico asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-De acuerdo. Pueden traerla. Pero asegúrense de que entienda las reglas. No seré responsable si no puede manejar esto.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?- le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-¿Qué? No estarás pensando seriamente en ir,- dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

-Solo quiero ver cómo es una fiesta en Slytherin.

-Pero no puedes ir solamente a la fiesta, tienes que participar en el juego.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-¡Ron!- lo regañó Ginny. -¿Estás dispuesto a pasar la noche con otra chica?- Ginny podía ver en el rostro de Hermione que se sentía lastimada.

-Podría sacar la varita de Hermione. Tal vez pueda arreglarlo para que suceda.

-¿Y si no puedes?- preguntó Harry. –Estoy seguro que lo planearon bien, para evitar que se pueda arreglar.

-No es como si fuera a hacer algo con otra chica. Pansy dijo que solo teníamos que pasar el rato, juntos.

-Entonces me imagino que no te molestaría si yo también fuera,- gruñó Hermione. – ¿Incluso si me tocara Nott? ¿O qué tal Malfoy?

Ron frunció el ceño. La reputación de Nott era legendaria y estaba de más decir que Malfoy no le agradaba.

-No lo harías.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos lo estén considerando siquiera,- dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza. -¿Por qué habrían de someterse a tal cosa?

-Entonces, ¿tú no vas a ir, Gin?- preguntó Harry.

-Oh, claro que iré,- replicó la chica. –Pero, repito, estoy soltera.- La chica le lanzó a su hermano una mirada asesina.

-¿Irás, Hermione?- preguntó Ron, con las manos en las caderas.

-Si tú vas, yo voy,- respondió ella.

-Bien, entonces no iré,- dijo él, haciendo un mohín.

-Bien, yo tampoco.

Y así se arregló todo. O al menos, eso pareció. Ginny no podía evitar sentirse un poco lastimada porque Harry quisiese ir. Era solo un simple remedo de excusa para acostarse con alguien, que de otra forma sería inalcanzable. O tal vez era un empujón en la dirección correcta para los que eran lastimosamente tímidos. A Ginny no le apenaba admitir que iba para liberar su propia frustración sexual. Claro que le dijo a su hermano que era mera curiosidad; jamás había estado en la Casa Slytherin.

Pansy y Blaise fueron a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a dar las mismas indicaciones a los demás. En general, el interés estaba mezclado y muchos alumnos estaban escépticos. Por los siguientes dos días, era el único tema del que hablaban los alumnos más grandes de Hogwarts. Para cuando llegó el viernes, la expectativa era una distracción en todas las clases. Las chicas se reían, discutiendo acerca de cuál varita de chico esperaban escoger. Y cuáles en definitiva no querían. Claro que la mayoría de las chicas esperaban tener una oportunidad con Harry, ahora que había terminado con Ginny. Más debajo de la lista, se encontraban Justin Finch-Fletchley y Michael Corner. Pero hasta abajo estaban Blaise Y Harper, que muchos creían que eran homosexuales. Algunas chicas no parecían entusiasmadas con la idea de compartir a su hombre con otro hombre.

Por otro lado, los chicos, al menos los hetero, no se ponían melindrosos. La mayoría esperaba quedar con alguien fácil, como Pansy o una de las chicas Greengrass. Pero estaban dispuestos a aceptar a quien fuera.

Algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, fue que la noche prometía mucho, ya fuera placer o dolor.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>*Lo prometo, la fiesta viene en el siguiente capítulo. Y éste serás más largo que los primeros dos.<p>

(1) O metro y medio, como gusten… (Es un aprox.)

Que alce la mano quien rió con Hermione y sus gustos por las "palmadas".

**Notas finales:**

El siguiente capítulo ya trae escenas 'intensas' O.O. Posiblemente esperaban que Harry y Draco fueran directo a la acción, pero esto irá más lento. Sigan la historia, no se arrepentirán.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Es hora de comenzar. ¿Quién tiene el número uno?- preguntó._

_Nadie se adelantó._

_-Vamos. No sean tímidos,- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. –Es la mejor elección. Hay más de dónde escoger._

_Finalmente, Lavender se acercó al caldero. Le dio su pergamino a Blaise, contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos y metió la mano. Sacó una varita algo sencilla con el extremo nudoso. Hermione dio un grito ahogado._

_-¿De quién es esta varita?- preguntó Blaise._

_Ron alzó la mano._

_-Mía,- dijo con voz nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. _

_-Mía,- esta vez con algo más de autoridad. Una enorme sonrisa brotó de los labios de Lavender. Hermione frunció el ceño._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Parvati se sentó con las manos en su regazo, repasando la sala común de Gryffindor con su mirada. Sin ver a Michael. El chico hacía lo mismo._

_El par había estado sentado frente al fuego antes, platicando agradablemente y bebiendo sus cervezas de mantequilla durante la última hora. Como eran de diferentes Casas, casi no se conocían, así que platicaron de cosas superficiales. Michael era un chico algo tímido y no había intentado nada con la chica Gryffindor, a pesar de que pensaba que era muy bonita. Apenas comenzaba a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza para intentar rodear a la chica con uno de ellos cuando escucharon el estrépito. Rápidamente retiró su brazo y buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido. Nadie estaba en la sala común a esa hora; sin embargo, tanto los dormitorios de chicos como los de chicas de séptimo y octavo estaban ocupados por las parejas de la fiesta de varita._

_-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó Parvati._

_Michael asintió._

_-Se oyó como si viniera de allá arriba,- dijo, señalando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de chicos._

_La pareja escuchó un sonido nuevamente, por lo que decidieron investigar. Parvati y Michael se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Un chillido se escuchó, esta vez más fuerte._

Adigium21


	3. Grandes expectativas

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, esta vez me tomé la libertad de NO traducir las notas de la autora, dado que, en su mayoría, son respuestas a los reviews que tiene la historia original.

Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece, ni a Reverie ni a mí… Simplemente es divertido pervertir a Hogwarts de esta manera

Les dejo el capítulo de la fiesta.

Disfrútenlo, coméntenlo y así…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

9 de Octubre, 1998

El viernes en la noche, a partir de las nueve y media, los alumnos de las otras tres casas comenzaron a entrar, en secreto, a la casa Slytherin. Los alumnos de grados inferiores debían quedarse lejos de la sala común durante las dos horas que duraría la fiesta. En total, fueron veintiséis los que metieron sus varitas en el caldero, y sacaron un pedazo de pergamino con un número en él.

Aproximadamente a las nueve cuarenta y cinco, después de que todos los que iban de Gryffindor ya no estaban, Hermione se quedó en su cuarto, sola. Por una vez, su mente no estaba en el libro que tenía enfrente. Estaba bastantes pisos debajo de ella, en los calabozos.

Ron se había organizado con Anthony Goldstein para encargarse de su proyecto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y ambos chicos se habían dirigido a la biblioteca un rato antes. Hermione, sin poder concentrarse en sus propias obligaciones, decidió ir a robarse a Ron para tener un muy necesario momento a solas.

Mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca, Hermione escuchó voces susurrando, por lo que se metió en un recoveco.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imbécil? Solo vamos a dar un vistazo.

-Pero, ¿y si nos atrapan?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nos echarán.

Hermione se quedó quieta, echando chispas, cuando los chicos pasaron sin notarla. Había empezado a sentirse mal por Ron, que tenía que hacer tarea en viernes por la noche. Ahora, estaba dispuesta a estrangularlo. Anduvo detrás de ellos, en las sombras, hasta que llegaron a los calabozos. Pansy se hallaba enfrente de la entrada de Slytherin, dejando pasar a los alumnos. Sonrió cuando vio a Ron.

-Me sorprende que Granger te haya dejado venir,- dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-Hermione no me manda,- replicó Ron. -Yo hago lo que quiero hacer.

-¿Es por eso que vinimos a escondidas, después de mentirle a Hermione?

Ron golpeó a Anthony en las costillas.

-No mentí. _Estábamos_ trabajando en la biblioteca.

-¿Van a entrar o no?- preguntó Pansy. -Ya casi es hora de empezar.

Ron y Anthony estiraron los cuellos para ver por encima de Pansy.

-Parece una buena multitud,- comentó Anthony. Alcanzó a ver a Romilda Vane. -Pensé que habías dicho que nadie de sexto.

-Solo Astoria y Romilda pudieron quedarse,- le dijo Pansy.

-¿Astoria está ahí dentro? Cuenta conmigo.- Anthony empujó a Ron para poder pasar.

-¿Tú qué me dices, Weasley?- dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa de lado. -A menos que tengas miedo de meterte en problemas,- dijo en tono de burla.

-No tengo miedo,- dijo Ron, y luego pasó junto a ella para entrar a la sala común.

Pansy repasó los alrededores para ver si nadie más venía. Faltaban dos minutos para las diez. La chica decidió que ya nadie iba a aparecer y se volteó para entrar.

-Espera,- dijo una voz.

Pansy se volteó para ver a Hermione, a pesar de no estar arreglada para la fiesta.

-Vaya… Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí. No, espera… Weasley era el último que esperaba ver.

-Vi que entró,- dijo Hermione. -No puedo creer que lo haya hecho,- dijo, arrugando la frente.

-No te enojes, desquítate,- sugirió Pansy. -Además, creo que necesitamos a uno más para estar parejos.

Hermione se detuvo, considerando la propuesta.

-Apúrate. Ya es hora.- Pansy indicó con la cabeza hacia adentro. -Entra ya.

Aún reticente, Hermione pasó a su lado y la entrada se cerró detrás de ella.

Ron tragó, trabajosamente.

-Mione. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Yo, em… Solo quería echar un vistazo, pero entonces, Anthony entró… y no quería ser el único excluido.

-Pero ibas a excluirme a mí,- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-No,- dijo Ron, bajando la mirada. Sabía que había hecho mal. -No quería hacerlo. Lo siento.

-Probablemente lo sentirás,- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Pansy pidió silencio.

-¿Ya pusieron todos sus varitas en el caldero? ¿Alguien aún no lo ha hecho?

Ron y Hermione dieron un paso al frente. Pansy sonrió de lado cuando ambos depositaron sus varitas. Les indicó con un gesto que sacaran un pedazo de pergamino de otro recipiente. Hermione metió la mano primero y miró su número. Ron hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuál te tocó?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Lo descubrirás al final de la fiesta,- dijo ella fríamente. -Iré a dar una vuelta.- Se giró y se encaminó a una tina con cervezas de mantequilla enfriándose, tomó una y se unió a un grupo de chicos del otro lado del cuarto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ron?- dijo Harry, apareciendo junto a él. -Pensé que habían decidido no venir.

-Digamos que vine por accidente. Y ella me vio y me siguió.

-¿Cómo puedes venir _por accidente _a una fiesta?- se rió Harry.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. No pierdo nada al divertirme un rato.- Ron tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un largo trago. Pudo sentir a Harry viéndolo con preocupación. -¿Qué?

-Tú y Mione no se están llevando muy bien. Esto no va a ayudar.

-Lo sé,- dijo Ron. -Pero puede que esto nos diga si en verdad queremos estar juntos o no.

-¿De qué forma?

-Me imagino que si nos liamos con alguien más y nos arrepentimos, tal vez nos daremos cuenta si en verdad somos el uno para el otro. Si no, podremos buscar nuevas parejas. De todas maneras, Harry, no podemos pasárnosla peleando todo el tiempo.

Harry alzó su botella y la chocó con la de Ron.

-Buena suerte, hermano.

Ron buscó a Hermione con la mirada y vio que Ginny si había unido a su grupo. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Los asistentes a la fiesta bebieron, oyeron música y socializaron. Entre más se acercaba la medianoche, más se sentía la tensión. Se notaban las miradas nerviosas por todo el lugar, mostrando la aprensión que la mayoría de alumnos sentía.

Blaise apagó la música a la medianoche, con exactitud, y se apresuró a juntar a la multitud.

-Es hora de comenzar. ¿Quién tiene el número uno?- preguntó.

Nadie se adelantó.

-Vamos. No sean tímidos,- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. -Es la mejor elección. Hay más de donde escoger.

Finalmente, Lavender se acercó al caldero. Le dio su pergamino a Blaise, contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos y metió la mano. Sacó una varita algo sencilla con el extremo nudoso. Hermione dio un grito ahogado.

-¿De quién es esta varita?- preguntó Blaise.

Ron alzó la mano.

-Mía,- dijo con voz nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Mía,- esta vez con algo más de autoridad. Una enorme sonrisa brotó de los labios de Lavender. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-_Accio _varita,- dijo Lavender, y su varita salió levitando del caldero. Caminó hasta Ron y le dio su varita, uniendo su brazo con el del chico.

Blaise no perdió tiempo en llamar al siguiente número. Justin Finch-Fletchley se adelantó ansiosamente. Sacó la varita de Millicent Bulstrode, y ninguno se veía bastante satisfecho. La elección de varitas fue más rápido después de ellos. Padma sacó la de Theo, Michael Corner sacó la de Parvati, y Dean sacó la de Romilda. Todos ellos se veían ansiosos, pero no muy molestos con lo que les había tocado. Sin embargo, cuando Anthony sacó la varita de Ernie MacMillan, Ernie protestó, por decir poco.

-Esperen un minuto. Eso no es junto. No quiero quedar emparejado con otro chico,- se quejó Ernie.

-Jamás se te prometió una chica,- le recordó Pansy.

-Pero estaba implícito.

-Jamás,- dijo ella con calma. -Se te prometió una pareja para la noche. Tenía que ser justo para todos. No todos en Hogwarts son heterosexuales, ¿sabes?- Pansy mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. (1) -Sé de al menos dos Slytherins, y un Ravenclaw, que son gays. Y un Gryffindor del que sospecho bastante. Se sabe de una Hufflepuff lesbiana. Y una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor que sospecho son lesbianas. Sin mencionar a un Slytherin bisexual. No sería justo para ellos si se garantizaba una pareja del sexo opuesto.

-Pero no soy gay. No quiero ser la pareja de Anthony.

Esta vez Anthony protestó.

-Yo tampoco soy gay.

-Bueno, ¿ven? Todo se acomoda. El que sigue,- dijo Pansy. -Además, ya es muy tarde. Sus varitas están unidas.

Ernie la fulminó con la mirada.

-Debiste habernos dicho que podíamos quedar con otro chico.

Pansy lo ignoró y llamó al siguiente número de nuevo.

Era ahora el turno de Hermione. Sacó la varita de Daphne Greengrass. La mayoría de los chicos que quedaban gruñeron. Había quien estaba esperando tener una oportunidad con quien, según muchos, era la chica más bonita de la escuela. Hermione se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Ron, ella estaba segura que podría mantenerse fiel.

La hermana de Daphne, otra fémina codiciada, quedó descartada cuando el chico homosexual, Harper, sacó su varita. Más gruñidos de los chicos.

-Maldita sea,- maldijo Ernie. -Qué maldito desperdicio.

-Yo tengo el siguiente número,- dijo Luna en voz alta. Metió la mano en el caldero, atrapando la varita de Seamus, quien pareció bastante satisfecho por ello. La chica se paró junto a él. -Vamos a divertirnos esta noche,- le dijo.

Neville palideció un poco cuando Pansy sacó su varita. Y Ginny se sintió decepcionada cuando le tocó estar con Blaise, en especial porque él fue el _elegidor_. Tenía la sensación de que estaría sufriendo las consecuencias la semana siguiente.

Llegó el turno de Draco y el chico sacó una varita, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta es mi varita,- dijo.

-Entonces tienes que regresarla,- le dijo Pansy.

De repente, Harry se le secó la boca cuando trató de hablar.

-De hecho, ésa es _mi_ varita. O al menos es la que he estado usando. Casi olvidé que solía ser tuya.

-Lo sigue siendo,- dijo Draco severamente.

-Técnicamente no, _yo_ te desarmé.

-Lo siento, Dra,- dijo Pansy. -Tiene razón. Si él metió la varita, es suya. Y es tu pareja por el resto de la noche.- La chica no pudo reprimir una risita.

-No es divertido, Pans,- dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Solo quedó una pareja más, Tracey Davis y Susan Bones. Todos los invitados habían quedado emparejados. Algunos a gusto, otros irritados. Las parejas comenzaron a dispersarse buscando un lugar más privado. Con algunas excepciones.

-Bueno, esto es raro.- Hermione se rió nerviosamente, al quedarse de pie junto a Daphne. Las cuatro parejas del mismo sexo se vieron entre sí, esperando a ver qué harían primero los demás.

-Yo no me quedaré,- refunfuñó Ernie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero, cuando se alejó más de cinco pies de Anthony, comenzó a sentir náuseas. También Anthony. Dejaron de sentirlas cuando se acercaron más.

-Joder, no hagas eso de nuevo,- lo regañó Anthony. -Vayamos a las cocinas a ver si pueden darnos algo de comer. No tenemos nada mejor qué hacer.

-Sí, de acuerdo,- dijo Ernie. Se fueron, caminando lo más retirados que podían para evitar repercusiones.

Tracey se dirigió a Susan, barriéndola con la mirada.

-No voy a hacer nada contigo, lesbiana. Así que olvídalo.

Susan se sonrojó con intensidad.

-De todas maneras, no eres mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-Lindas.

-De acuerdo,- Tracey resopló. -Entonces sigamos a los chicos a las cocinas. Yo también tengo hambre.

-Ven, Granger,- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. -Me he estado muriendo por hacer algo por ese cabello tuyo. Vamos a arreglarte.

-Em…- Hermione comenzó a protestar, pero Daphne la agarró del brazo y la metió al dormitorio de chicas.

Harry vio a Ginny, siguiendo a Blaise al dormitorio de chicos, cuando las últimas parejas dejaron la sala común.

-¿Ginny está a salvo con Blaise?- preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres con "a salvo"?

-O sea, ¿él va a…?

Draco se rió. Era, quizá, la primera vez que Harry lo escuchaba reír sin que se estuviese burlando de él.

-Sí, está muy a salvo. ¿Recuerdas a los homosexuales de los que Pansy habló? Él es uno de ellos.

-Oh,- dijo Harry, asintiendo.

-Te ves aliviado,- Draco señaló. -¿Lamentas haber terminado con ella?

-¿Qué?

-Solo pregunté si…

-Sé lo que dijiste. Es una pregunta bastante personal, ¿no lo crees?

Draco pensó por un minuto.

-Si respondes mi pregunta, yo responderé una tuya.

La oferta se oía tentadora.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, porqué no. Pero tienes que respondes con honestidad.

Harry volteó a ver el ajedrez sobre una mesita en la esquina.

-¿Juegas?- Draco asintió. -¿Por qué no jugamos un juego para pasar el tiempo? Luego responderé tu pregunta,- sugirió Harry.

-Tengo un poco de whiskey de fuego, si te interesa,- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, pensando que Harry no lo aceptaría. Suponía que el Gryffindor era malo para beber.

-Genial,- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -Siento que lo vamos a necesitar.

Se sentaron y acomodaron sus piezas. Draco sirvió dos _shots_ de whiskey y empujó uno de los vasos hacia Harry.

-Hasta el fondo,- dijo Draco, alzando las cejas.

Ambos se acabaron el trago. Draco abrió el juego y espero a que Harry moviera su pieza o le contestara la pregunta.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry revisó el tablero por un largo momento antes de mover un peón.

-No. No creo que lamente haber terminado con ella,- Harry respondió, al fin.

-¿No lo crees?

-O sea, no. No lo lamento. Las cosas ya no funcionaban. ¿Cuál es el punto si no es divertido, no crees?

-¿Eso es todo lo que obtendré como respuesta?- preguntó Draco y movió otra pieza.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que haya más de qué hablar. No sé con exactitud porqué ya no funcionaba. Simplemente ya no.

Se pausó antes de formular su pregunta. Mientras movía uno de sus caballos, y sin ver a Draco, preguntó de manera casual y en voz baja:

-¿Le tenías miedo?- No necesitaba elaborar la pregunta completa. Draco entendía a la perfección de quién estaba hablando.

Draco se tensó, visiblemente. Miró a Harry, cruzando sus miradas, y le respondió con una sola palabra:

-Pavor.

En realidad, Harry se había esperado una falsa valentía. Una respuesta para reafirmar la imagen de Draco. Pero lo que obtuvo fue inesperadamente honesto. La mirada en sus grises ojos era de miedo, y no trataba de ocultarlo.

-Supongo que no tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta,- dijo Draco, rompiendo la tensión. -El intrépido Harry Potter. Naciste para derrotarlo.- Draco interceptó el caballo de Harry y lo capturó.

-Tenía miedo todo el tiempo,- lo corrigió Harry. -Y yo no nací para derrotarlo. Sin quererlo, él me marcó para poder acabarlo. Tuve suerte, en su mayor parte. Y mucha ayuda de parte de gente buena…

-Lo siento,- Draco interrumpió su diatriba. -No era mi intención molestarte. Solo fue… solo fue un estúpido chiste.

Harry levantó bruscamente un alfil y se dispuso a acomodarlo para hacer _jaque _al rey de Draco.

-No quieres hacer eso,- dijo Draco, antes de que Harry soltara la pieza.

-¿Por qué no? Pondré a tu rey en_ jaque_.

-Porque lo capturaré con mi reina en dos movimientos y luego te haré _jaque mate_.

Harry miró el tablero.

-Oh,- dijo, regresando la pieza a su lugar y meditando en su siguiente movimiento. -¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

Draco sonrió.

-No es tu turno para preguntar. Yo puedo hacerte otra pregunta. Si quieres, puedes volver a preguntármelo después.

-De acuerdo.

-¿En verdad dormías bajo las escaleras en la casa de tus tíos antes de venir a Hogwarts?- dijo Draco, riendo por lo bajo. - ¿O solo es un rumor?

Harry se rió. No era una pregunta esperada.

-Sí, es verdad. Una vez que descubrí que era mago me permitieron dormir en la recámara que tenían libre.

-¿Tenían una recámara libre desde el principio, pero te hacían dormir bajo las escaleras?- dijo Draco, sin creerlo. -Pero eran tu familia.

-Yo era un fenómeno para ellos. Sabían lo que era, aunque yo no lo supiera. Era un fenómeno tanto en el mundo muggle como aquí.

Harry hizo un movimiento que no fue tan malo como el anterior, pero Draco ganó con facilidad en las siguientes jugadas. Draco sirvió otros _shots_ para cada uno.

-Nunca fui bueno para el ajedrez,- confesó Harry. -Ron me gana todo el tiempo.

-¿Weasley? Vaya…- Draco se bebió su _shot _con rapidez. -Tienes que predecir varios movimientos, anticipar lo que la otra persona va a hacer.

Riendo, Harry le dijo:

-Yo soy más del tipo "actúa ahora, pregunta después". Estaría perdido de no ser por Hermione. -Comenzó a quitar las piezas del juego. -Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-¿Preferirías que te insultara?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, claro que no. Pero es un poco desconcertante.- Harry se rió por lo bajo.

-Potter, tú y yo hemos estado en contra del otro desde que nos conocimos. Y eso no llevó lejos a ninguno de los dos. Ciertamente, no tienes que ser mi amigo, pero ya no quiero que seamos enemigos.

-¿Amigo? ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?- preguntó Harry, aunque no lo dijo como había querido. Solo estaba sorprendido.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero así se entendió.

-Y ya estás comenzando una pelea,- dijo Draco, suspirando con pesadez. -Olvida lo que dije. Es solo que ya no quiero pelear con nadie.- Miró el reloj en una repisa.- Es tarde. Estoy cansado y me iré a dormir.

Se sentó en un extremo del sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Harry lo siguió enseguida para evitar sentir náuseas como lo habían hecho Ernie y Anthony. Después de la cerveza de mantequilla y los _shots _de whiskey, el estómago de Harry ya estaba un poco revuelto. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, tal vez a tres pies del rubio.

Draco reclinó la cabeza sobre el sofá de cuero negro con verde y cerró los ojos. No era culpa de Potter. Draco dijo más de lo que quiso y Potter no era de los que olvidaban las cosas tan fácilmente. Se acabó el momento. Se habían llevado tan bien como cualquier otra pareja lo habría hecho, hasta que Draco se sintió vulnerable y tuvo su pequeña crisis. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber admitido que le habría gustado que fueran amigos? Sentía que Harry lo estaba viendo, por lo que aparentó que se dormía. En unas pocas horas, el encantamiento se acabaría y podrían irse cada quien por su lado, otra vez.

Harry se sentó, viendo a Draco por un rato más, pensando que diría algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, Harry cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse al otro extremo del sillón. Los sillones de Slytherin no eran tan cómodos como los de Gryffindor. Y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Draco había dicho. ¿En serio quería ser amigo de Harry? De hecho, Harry creía que ya no eran enemigos. Era como una especie de _déjà vu_, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Harry había rechazado la oferta de amistad de Draco en ese entonces, y con justa razón. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Malfoy había cambiado. Harry pensó que le había costado bastante a Draco el simple hecho de sacarlo a relucir. Y parecía que Harry lo había rechazado de nuevo. Harry decidió que sacaría el tema al dia siguiente, si es que Malfoy le seguía hablando.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Muy bien, preciosa. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó Seamus a Luna, alzando las cejas.

-Pensé que podríamos escabullirnos al bosque,- contestó la chica, sonriendo dulcemente.

Seamus pensó que la chica solo estaba haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Por qué? Hay muchos lugares en el castillo, en los que podríamos estar solos.

-Pero no hay ningún blibber maravilloso dentro del castillo. Tenemos que buscarlos en el bosque.

-¿Qué? ¿Blibber… qué?

-Maravilloso. ¿Nunca has escuchado de ellos?- le preguntó Luna. -Ven,- dijo, tomando a Seamus de la mano,- te dije que íbamos a divertirnos esta noche.

-Ésa no es precisamente el tipo de diversión que tenía en mente, linda. ¿Qué dices si nos olvidamos del bosque y vamos a mi cuarto?

-¿Y qué podríamos encontrar ahí?- dijo Luna, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Batió las pestañas, imitando a una inocente cierva.

-Ah, olvídalo,- gruñó Seamus. -Solo vamos al maldito bosque.

-Oh, bien,- chilló Luna, arrastrando a Seamus al vestíbulo, y la pareja salió a escondidas del castillo.

En ese momento, Seamus estaba pensando que incluso Ernie había conseguido una mejor pareja. Al menos _él _ estaba comiendo algo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Justin Finch-Fletchley se sentó bajo la ventana en la sala común de Hufflepuff con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ¿qué jodidos esperabas que iba a pasar?- le preguntó a Millicent.

-Pensé que quedaría con alguien menos… Hufflepuff,- la chica replicó.

-Vamos,- el chico rogó. -No pido mucho. Bebe unos cuantos tragos y haz como que soy alguien más.

-Déjame decirte que harían falta más que unos cuantos tragos,- contestó la chica, despectivamente. -No voy a tocarte.

-Bueno, entonces déjame tocarte.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Ay, por favor,- dijo el chico, frustrado. -¿Qué tal si me muestras un poco?

Millicent cruzó los brazos sobre su busto.

-Lo siento, mala suerte. Más vale que se te ocurra un mejor plan.

Suspirando con pesadez, Justin se quedó sentado viendo a Millicent mientras la chica hojeaba un libro que había encontrado en una pequeña mesa. Se sentó del otro lado del asiento bajo la ventana. Era lo más lejos que podía estar del chico sin sentir náuseas. Aunque, sentarse cerca de él también la hacía sentir nauseabunda. No era que no fuera atractivo, pero era un Hufflepuff, por el amor de Merlin. Jamás lo consideraría.

Aunque Millicent no era la chica más bonita de la escuela y ciertamente no era la más pequeña, Justin estaba decepcionado por cómo había progresado la velada. Había estado esperándola con ansia y había esperado que le sirviera para romper el hielo con las chicas. Sabía que lo veían como alguien tonto, pero el chico solo necesitaba que alguien le diera una oportunidad.

El chico vio cómo Millicent lo ignoraba. Su mano se dirigió furtivamente al frente de sus pantalones, detrás de la pierna que había subido para evitar que ella viera. Se había puesto caliente desde que había comenzado la elección de varitas. El chico con cabello rizado se preguntó si sería capaz de masturbarse con disimulo al estar sentado tan cerca de ella. Y si es que lo atrapaba, sería su propia culpa por lo haber querido hacerlo ella misma cuando el chico se lo había pedido.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Justin comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su pene, cubierto por su pantalón. No le tomó mucho tiempo ponerse duro, y comenzó a sentirse incómodo al estar confinado en esos pantalones. Despacio y con cuidado se bajó el cierre, esperando que Millicent no escuchara el ruido característico. Mantuvo la vista en el rostro de Millicent mientras metía la mano en sus calzoncillos y rodeaba su polla con los dedos. Nunca había notado cuán difícil era no hacer ningún sonido mientras se masturbaba. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que, muy probablemente, sus compañeros notaban cuando lo estaba haciendo.

Los pequeños movimientos que podía hacer no eran suficientes para hacerlo terminar. No muy pronto. Trató de cambiar de posición sin revelarse, pero Millicent lo vio por encina de su libro.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada,- gruñó.

-Entonces estate quieto.

Mantuvo su vista en el chico, aun molesta por haber quedado emparejada con él. Él trataba de esperar a que regresara a su lectura, pero ella seguía mirándolo. Finch-Fletchley no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

-Al diablo,- gruñó, y cambió de posición, exponiéndose ante la chica.

Millicent dejó salir un chillido.

-Uggh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Si no lo captas, creo que es mejor que no me la hayas jalado, después de todo,- murmuró Justin.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo. Es solo que no puedo creer que lo estés haciendo enfrente de mí.

-Quería hacerlo _contigo_.- Ya no pudo aguantar más, así que comenzó a acariciarse. -No mires si no te gusta. Pero estoy jodidamente caliente; tengo que hacerlo.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana y se bajó los pantalones por completo. Sacando su endurecida polla por completo, gimió ruidosamente, ahora que no le importaba. Con rapidez, comenzó a masajearse, cerrando los ojos y jadeando.

Respirando con dificultad, Millicent le dio la espalda y abrió su libro de nuevo. Jamás lo admitiría, pero escuchar al chico gemir y gruñir mientras se daba placer, la estaba poniendo un poco caliente. Varias veces, miró sobre su hombro. El chico estaba muy bien dotado, lo que le hizo reconsiderar su primera opinión anterior acerca del Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, su comportamiento actual era inaceptable. Por supuesto que eso no le evitaba poder mirar de vez en cuando.

Los gemidos de convirtieron en delirantes jadeos, señal de que estaba alcanzando el clímax. Millicent no pudo evitar girar sobre su asiento para mirar. Justin había echado la cabeza para atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, sí,- suspiró, justo antes de que un gran chorro de semen golpeara su camisa, seguido por otros dos más pequeños. -Mmmmm.

En realidad, Millicent jamás había visto a un chico correrse, aunque había tenido sexo un par de veces. Estaba sobresaltada, y excitada, por haber visto el repentino chorro.

Finch-Fletchley le sonrió a la chica Slytherin con suficiencia.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? Porque te aseguro que yo sí.

-No, no lo disfruté,- mintió. -Eres desagradable.

Aún con la varita en la otra mano, la dirigió hacia el desastre.

-_Fregotego_.- Se acomodó de nuevo en sus calzoncillos y se subió los pantalones. -Bueno, gracias por nada,- dijo. -Me iré a dormir.

Justin se acomodó en su lado y cerró los ojos. Millicent, aún algo sorprendida por su actuación, resopló y cerró el libro de golpe antes de recargarse contra el marco de la ventana. Se sentía un poco afligida por el hecho de que en realidad había disfrutado mirar. Lo último que recordaba haber pensado antes de dormir era cuál castigo tendría que encarar por la mañana.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Parvati se sentó con las manos en su regazo, repasando la sala común de Gryffindor con su mirada. Sin ver a Michael. El chico hacía lo mismo.

El par había estado sentado frente al fuego antes, platicando agradablemente y siguiendo con sus cervezas de mantequilla durante la última hora. Como eran de diferentes Casas, casi no se conocían, así que platicaron de cosas superficiales. Michael era un chico algo tímido y no había intentado nada con la chica Gryffindor, a pesar de que pensaba que era muy bonita. Apenas comenzaba a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza para intentar rodear a la chica con uno de ellos cuando escucharon el estrépito. Rápidamente retiró su brazo y buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido. Nadie estaba en la sala común a esa hora; sin embargo, tanto los dormitorios de chicos como los de chicas de séptimo y octavo estaban ocupados por las parejas de la fiesta de varita.

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó Parvati.

Michael asintió.

-Se oyó como si viniera de allá arriba,- dijo, señalando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de chicos.

La pareja escuchó un sonido nuevamente, por lo que decidieron investigar. Parvati y Michael se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Un chillido se escuchó, esta vez más fuerte.

-Definitivamente viene de ahí,- dijo Michael. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con Parvati detrás de él, pues no tenía otra opción debido a las reglas del juego.

El chillido y el sonido de golpeteo comenzaban a oírse más fuerte, entre más escalones subían.

Parvati puso los ojos como platos cuando entendió de repente lo que estaban escuchando.

-Deberíamos regresar,- susurró, y jaló a Michael del brazo.

-Espera,- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, aún sin entender.

Parvati supuso que Michael era en verdad inocente.

Finalmente, el chico entendió todo cuando escuchó las voces apagadas.

-Oh, sí. Más duro.

-Joder, sí.

El golpeteo de la cabecera contra la pared se oyó más fuerte. Y ahora, se podían distinguir con claridad los gemidos y gruñidos del interior del cuarto de los de séptimo y octavo.

-Más rápido. Mueve más rápido tus dedos.

-Dios, te sientes más apretada de lo que imaginé. Voy a correrme pronto.

Michael y Parvati se congelaron, avergonzados, al escuchar a Dean y Romilda echando un polvo, muy ruidosamente. (2)

-No, no pares. Ya casi llego.

Asustados, ni Parvati ni Michael intentaron moverse, aunque ninguno quería estar en donde estaban. El movimiento de la cabecera se aceleró.

-¡Oh, sí! Dean, me vengo… Aaaaaah,- Romilda gimoteó y resolló, justo antes de que Dean hiciera su ruido correspondiente.

La conmoción cedió, el golpeteo cesó. Parvati y Michael se sonrojaron mucho, pero ninguno lo notó, pues estaban bastante avergonzados para mirarse entre sí. Michael rezaba fervientemente para que Parvati no notara el bastante obvio bulto en sus pantalones. No necesitaba preocuparse: ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de cruzar los brazos sobre sus sobreexcitados pezones. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Parvati habló.

-Bueno, supongo que deberíamos regresar a la sala común.

Michael asintió.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

El chico permitió que ella guiara, para que no viera cómo se acomodaba el miembro en los pantalones. Se volvieron a sentar en el sillón; Parvati con sus manos acomodadas nerviosamente sobre su regazo, repasando la sala común de Gryffindor con su mirada. Sin ver a Michael. El chico hacía lo mismo. El par no habló acerca de lo que habían escuchado; tampoco hablaron acerca de alguna otra cosa, hasta que Michael sugirió que se fueran a dormir, dejando a ambos frustrados; sin embargo, los dos eran demasiado tímidos como para hacer algo al respecto.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

10 de Octubre, 1998

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Había estado teniendo un sueño perturbador, algo que le ocurría seguido desde la guerra. Abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Draco muy cerca de la suya. Le tomó un momento entender dónde estaba y por qué. Quedándose quieto para no despertar a Draco, lo miró. Lo miro en verdad. Harry jamás había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Draco tan cerca, estando el rubio tan relajado.

La arruga en la frente de Draco había desaparecido, así como la línea entre sus cejas. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, con los párpados ocultando sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran sorprendentemente gruesas, no tan delgadas como el cabello sobre su cabeza, pero no se notaban a la distancia. Su nariz había cambiado a través de los años. Menos prominente, se amoldaba a su rostro mejor y ya no era posible describirla como puntiaguda. Sus labios… sus labios eran de un pálido color rosa, más redondos que los de la mayoría y rodeados por una barba muy ligera debido a que aún no se rasuraba. Era bastante guapo. Aunque, no era como si Harry supiera de esas cosas.

Su vista se mantuvo en la boca de Draco; luego, subió por su rostro. Cuando alcanzó sus ojos, éstos estaban ya abiertos, penetrándolo con la mirada. Una mirada gris e intensa. Harry se congeló, preguntándose cuánto tiempo el rubio lo había estado observando. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad habían sido un par de segundos. Harry podía haber jurado que Draco había ladeado la cabeza, casi inadvertidamente, cuando de repente una lluvia de chispas brotó de sus varitas, distrayéndolos. Volteando, Harry miró el reloj sobre la repisa. Marcaba las ocho en punto.

-Supongo que eso es todo,- dijo. Harry se levantó con dificultad, recogió su varita y sus lentes, y se dirigió a la puerta. -Nos vemos luego.

-Sí. Seguro.

Después de que Harry se fuera, Draco apoyó la cabeza sobre el sillón.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Estoy loco? Estuve así de besar al maldito Harry Potter."

Draco se frotó la frente. Estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

A pesar de haber salido de Slytherin con calma, Harry era una masa de confusión. A la mitad del camino rumbo a la torre Gryffindor, se recargó contra un pilar para tranquilizarse.

"¿Iba a besarme? Maldita sea, ¿en serio iba a permitirle? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Harry se dijo que era solo su imaginación. Demasiada bebida, muy poco descanso. Todo eso, junto con el hechizo, fácilmente podría haberle hecho malinterpretar lo que sucedió. Lo que _casi_ sucedió. No, en definitiva no iba a suceder. Al menos, eso fue lo que Harry se dijo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, dice que Pansy sonríe "<em>like a Cheshire cat" (como un gato de Cheshire)<em>. Esto hace alusión al gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

(2) Bueno, decir "cogiendo" no me agrada tanto. Para mí, "echar un polvo" se oye mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Un momento después, alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos. Draco estaba enfrente de él, recién duchado e impecablemente vestido, como siempre.<em>

_-Emm… Las chicas me dejaron pasar,- dijo, refiriéndose a Parvati y Romilda._

_Harry se enderezó. No podía recordar si Draco había alguna vez visitado la torre Gryffindor. Aún avergonzado por haberlo visto dormir, Harry evitó todo contacto visual._

_-Me preguntaba…- comenzó Draco. -Quisiera que me hicieras un favor. Bueno, no debería ser un favor.- Estaba trabándose, algo para nada característico de él. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. -Quisiera que me devolvieras mi varita, por favor._

_〪o 〫O〬 o〭_

_-¿Y qué hicieron tú y Lavender?- preguntó Hermione deliberadamente._

_Ron se sonrojó. Sabía que no podría mentir para salirse con la suya. Todos sabían que Lavender aún sentía algo por él y, dado que ella había sido la elegidora, lo había hecho hacer todo lo que el juego le permitía._

_-Bueno, ella…_

_-¡No quiero que me lo digas!- le gritó Hermione. La chica se levantó y se fue, habiendo comido solo la mitad de su desayuno._

_Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa._

_-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, imbécil? No te estaba preguntando en serio. Trataba de poner las cosas en claro. Estoy reconsiderando convencerla de que te perdone._

_〪o 〫O〬 o〭_

_Harry casi llegaba a la biblioteca, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia una esquina oscura._

_-Daphne, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_La chica miró los libros que tenía en las manos._

_-¿Quieres decir que en verdad viniste para estudiar?_

_-Bueno, sí. Eso fue lo que te pedí, ¿no?_

_-Pensé que era una especie de código. Ya sabes, para besuquearnos o echar un polvo,- admitió Daphne._

* * *

><p>Oh, sí… Bueno, si esperaban algo más de acción entre Harry y Draco, tendrán que esperar… Pero les prometo que vale la pena. :)<p>

Hasta la próxima.

Adigium21


	4. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer**: Sí, nada es mío. Ni siquiera la historia, yo solo me encargo de traducir. Todo es de la señora JKR.

Y ustedes se preguntarán... "¿Por qué está actualizando ahora?"

Bueno, así está la cosa: Esta es mi última semana libre antes de tener que regresar a la escuela, entonces decidí aprovechar mis últimos días libres y tranquilos... Porque, a partir de febrero, estaré sufriendo un poco. XD

Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia.  
>Disfrútenlo...<p>

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

10 de Octubre, 1998

A las ocho con diez de la mañana, Hermione salió del dormitorio de octavo año de Slytherin. Se veía más como si estuviera lista para salir de noche a la ciudad que como si se acabara de levantar. Fiel a su palabra, Daphne le había hecho un cambio de _look, _ahora asemejándose a su propia imagen. El cabello de Hermione estaba acomodado en suaves rizos que caían por su espalda. También llevaba maquillaje, algo que normalmente no hacía. Probablemente, Daphne le había puesto mucho, pero Hermione se sentía femenina y bonita. Y aún se veía hermosa después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas. Ella y Daphne se la habían pasado platicando una buena parte de la noche. Ninguna de las dos conocía bien a la otra, pero terminaron hablando de chicos. Hermione no tenía bastantes oportunidades para hacer eso, dado que sus dos mejores amigos eran chicos. Y Ginny estaba tan obsesionada con Harry desde pequeña que ni siquiera quería hablar acerca de los otros chicos.

Hermione entró con una sonrisa a la torre Gryffindor justo cuando Ron salía del dormitorio de las chicas, con Lavender agarrando firmemente su mano.

Ambos, Ron y Hermione, se detuvieron donde estaban y se contemplaron el uno al otro. Ella sabía, por la mirada culpable del chico, que Lavender había aprovechado sus derechos de acuerdo al juego. Lavender le sonrió con suficiencia a Hermione y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Ron.

-Ya pasan de las ocho, Lav. Ya no soy tuyo.- Jaló su mano y se acercó a Hermione. -Te ves hermosa.

-Tal vez, si me lo hubieras dicho antes de anoche, me habría importado,- dijo ella con tristeza.

El último lugar al que quería ir era a su habitación, donde Ron había pasado la noche con Lavender. Pero necesitaba tomar sus cosas para poder ducharse. Ni siquiera miró a Ron al pasar a su lado.

Frotando su cabeza con una toalla, Harry entró, justo cuando Hermione salía.

-Se siente un poco de frío aquí,- comentó.

-Me vio con Lav,- dijo Ron, mordiéndose el labio. -Harry, cometí un grave error al ir a esa fiesta. Ahora Hermione no quiere ni verme. E hice cosas con Lavender que jamás debí haber hecho con otra chica.- Se dejó caer en un sillón. -¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No lo sé. Dale un poco de espacio,- sugirió Harry. -Está en todo su derecho de estar enojada contigo.

-Lo sé. Soy un completo imbécil,- dijo Ron con un suspiro. -Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?- dijo con una risita.

-Rara.- Harry puso la toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla y se pasó los dedos por su cabello para peinarlo.

Seamus entró a la sala común, acompañado de Neville.

-Oh, Harry. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Malfoy?- se burló Seamus. -Escuché que hace unas mamadas excelentes.

-No fue una cita, fue igual que lo que Hermione tuvo con Daphne. Para tu información, jugamos ajedrez.

-¿Esa será su excusa?- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa, y se regresó a su habitación.

-No le hagas caso a Finnigan, Harry. Es solo que le gusta buscar problemas,- le dijo Ron.

-¿Estás bien, Neville?- preguntó Harry.

Neville se sentó en el sillón junto a Ron, sin expresión.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

-¿Qué?

-O tal vez es lujuria,- dijo Neville, sonrojándose.

-Supongo que te la pasaste bien con Pansy,- dijo Harry.

-Oh, sí,- dijo Neville. -Ella es… insaciable.- Se sonrojó de nuevo.

-¿Acaso… echaron un polvo?- Ron puso los ojos como platos.

-Dos veces.- Neville parecía estar soñando. -Jamás lo había hecho con nadie. -Miró a Ron, luego a Harry. -Creo que no debí haber dicho eso.

-No tiene nada de malo, Neville,- le aseguró Harry. -Estoy seguro que la mayoría de los alumnos aquí no lo han hecho. Pero, ¿te arrepientes por haberlo hecho con Pansy? O sea, ¿no habría sido mejor hacerlo con alguien que ames?

-No. Ella me enseñó todo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. -Neville se detuvo. -Creo que tampoco debí haber dicho eso.

Ron rió por lo bajo.

-Entonces, apuesto a que la siguiente chica con la que lo hagas estará feliz de que Pansy haya sido tu primera vez.- Golpeó amistosamente a Neville en el hombro.

-Sí,- dijo Neville. -Tienes razón. Ahora tengo que encontrar a una chica que me quiera.

-Eres un héroe. Claro que puedes encontrar a una chica. Solo no seas tímido,- le dijo Harry. Neville aún se veía sorprendido mientras caminaba al dormitorio.

-¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?- le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Tengo que ducharme.- Bajó la voz. -Huelo a Lavender.

Harry alzó la mano.

-Más de lo que necesitaba saber. Yo me acabo de duchar. Te esperaré.

Solo en la sala común, Harry se tumbó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Escuchó a Romilda y Parvati platicar mientras regresaban de sus aventuras. Parvati se estaba quejando de Michael. Era, probablemente, una de las pocas chicas que se quejaba de no haber llegado lo suficientemente lejos. Romilda dijo algo acerca de Ginny, pero Harry no alcanzó a escucharlo.

Un momento después, alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos. Draco estaba enfrente de él, recién duchado e impecablemente vestido, como siempre.

-Emm… Las chicas me dejaron pasar,- dijo, refiriéndose a Parvati y Romilda.

Harry se enderezó. No podía recordar si Draco había alguna vez visitado la torre Gryffindor. Aún avergonzado por haberlo visto dormir, Harry evitó todo contacto visual.

-Me preguntaba…- comenzó Draco. -Quisiera que me hicieras un favor. Bueno, no debería ser un favor.- Estaba trabándose, algo para nada característico de él. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. -Quisiera que me devolvieras mi varita, por favor.

-Pero eso me dejaría a mí sin varita.

-La que estás utilizando me pertenece. Me escogió a _mí_. Es _mi_ varita.

-Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que usaré yo?- preguntó Harry. Draco tenía razón. Había querido devolverle la varita, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de ir por la suya propia antes de comenzar el curso.

-McGonagall tiene muchas varitas que quedaron de los que… em, los que no sobrevivieron en la guerra,- le dijo Draco. -No creo que quieras una varita de mortífago, pero puede que haya algo que te sirva. Al menos temporalmente.

A Harry no le gustaba la idea de la varita de alguien más _de nuevo_, pero tendría que esperar para poder viajar al callejón Diagon y comprarse otra. Reticente, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la dio a Draco. Claramente, el chico estaba agradecido por tenerla de vuelta. Cerró los ojos y Harry casi pudo ver a la varita _reconciliándose_ con él. El aspecto de Draco era casi erótico.

Abriendo sus ojos, Draco le agradeció a Harry.

-Te ofrecería la de mi madre, pero voy a regresársela. Espero entiendas.- Se giró para irse.

-Malfoy, espera.- Harry no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Pero quería decir algo. Sentía como si ellos dos hubieran hecho bastante para llegar a una pacífica coexistencia, algo parecido a una amistad. También sentía que, tal vez, ya lo había arruinado todo.

Draco alzó las cejas y esperó.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decir algo?

-Em… Solo quería… Lo que dije anoche… No quise decir que no creía que pudiésemos ser amigos. Solo estaba sorprendido cuando lo dijiste.

-Estaba ebrio.

-No estabas para nada ebrio.

-Me tomé tres _shots_. Y eso fue después de la cerveza de mantequilla en la fiesta.

-Yo tomé lo mismo que tú. Y no estaba borracho.

-¿Ves? Esa es la razón por la que te dije que olvidaras que había dicho algo acerca de ser amigos. No puedes evitar discutir conmigo acerca de todo.

Harry se rió.

-Solo estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Acaso tus amigos no pueden tener sus propias opiniones?

-Claro que pueden.- Draco estaba indignado.

-Siempre y cuando concuerden contigo,- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba hartando a Draco. Era divertido.

-Continúas probando mi punto, ¿sabes? Eres exasperante,- le dijo Draco. Trató de contener una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que Harry lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El ambiente se había aligerado un poco.

-¿Viniste por otro juego de ajedrez, Malfoy?- se burló Seamus cuando atravesó la sala común, haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al decir _ajedrez_, haciendo que todo se tensara de nuevo.

-Cállate, Seamus.- Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Oh, ¿toqué una fibra sensible?

-No, pero yo tocaré algo si no te calmas, Finnigan,- se escuchó la voz de Ron por el cuarto.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- le preguntó Seamus, señalando a Malfoy.

-La guerra se acabó, imbécil,- dijo Ron. -Siempre estuviste unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Seamus le hizo una mueca y se fue a desayunar. Ron se había hecho un joven fornido y Seamus no era competencia.

-Con esto último, yo también me iré,- dijo Draco. -Gracias, Potter.- Miró con felicidad su varita y salió de la Casa Gryffindor.

Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba decepcionado. Había sido muy divertido molestar a Malfoy ahora que estaba más o menos seguro de que no lo hechizaría. Jamás había notado que el Slytherin tenía tan poco sentido del humor. Pero la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Draco le dijo a Harry que el rubio sabía que solo estaba jugando.

-Qué imbécil. Maldito Seamus.- Ron negó con la cabeza. -Como si fuera real. Incluso si fueras del otro bando… ¿Malfoy? Uggggh.- Ron sintió un escalofrío, que exageró.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- Harry se rió con poco entusiasmo. ¿Acaso Ron acababa de insinuar que podía ser del otro bando?

-O sea, sería una sorpresa para todas las chicas que te persiguen, y las chicas con las que has estado,- continuó Ron. -Y Malfoy es tan…- Ron puso una cara de asco.

-Sí, lo entiendo, Ron,- dijo Harry, severamente. -No tienes que seguir insistiendo. Sería desagradable si fuera del otro bando y me gustara Malfoy. No te apures, no sucederá.

-Claro que no, hermano.- Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Eres el soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts. Ahora que terminaste con Ginny.- Frunció el ceño.

-Fue mutuo, Ron.

-Lo sé. Pero en verdad pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo.

-Y así fue,- dijo Harry. -Por un tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé. Tal vez sin todo el drama de la guerra, como que todo se esfumó. Quiero decir, comencé a pensar en ella más como una hermana, y no sentía que fuera correcto que…

Ron lo interrumpió.

-No digas una palabra más. Ella _es _mi hermana, ¿sabes? De todas formas, eres libre de salir con quien quieras. Tal vez en la siguiente fiesta te toque una Greengrass. Aunque no necesitas tener una excusa para salir con alguna.

-¿Cuál Greengrass?

-¿Acaso importa, compañero? Ambas son preciosas.

Asintiendo, Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y contigo, ¿qué? ¿Estás soltero, o Hermione te aceptará de nuevo?

-Supongo que me enteraré pronto. Ahí viene.

Hermione se detuvo frente a los chicos, abrió su boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo. Exhaló bruscamente, y luego anunció que iría abajo a desayunar, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Debemos ir con ella?- preguntó Harry.

-Creo que ésa fue su manera de hacerme saber que podía, sin decírmelo en sí. Vamos.- Ron jaló a Harry de la manga y lo arrastró hasta que alcanzaron a Hermione.

Los tres entraron al Gran Comedor, descubriendo que Ginny ya estaba ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Gin. ¿Soñando acerca de anoche?- se burló Ron.

-Ja, ja,- dijo Ginny, sin humor. -Estoy segura que me divertí tanto como Harry.

-De hecho, no estuvo tan mal.

Los otros tres Gryffindors se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué? Bebimos un poco de whiskey de fuego y jugamos una partida de ajedrez.

-¿Y de qué diantres platicaron toda la noche?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nos hicimos preguntas. Fue como un juego. Yo le pedí que respondiera con honestidad. Pude preguntarle algo cada que él me preguntaba algo.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestionó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros, haciendo como que no recordaba.

-Nada personal,- mintió. -Y, de todas formas, no nos quedamos levantados tan tarde. Se enojó conmigo por algo y se fue a dormir antes de las dos.

Ron solo se rió.

-Entonces, ¿qué tanto hicieron tú y Zabini toda la noche, hermana?

-Yo leí un libro. Él leyó _El Profeta_. Estuvo bastante callado. Y aburrido. Pero imagino que fue mejor que lo que otras parejas hicieron.

-Muchos chicos estaban molestos porque habías quedado con Daphne, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hicieron?- preguntó Harry.

-Nos cambiamos de _look_, la una a la otra. No es como si ella necesitara un cambio.

-Te veías muy bonita,- dijo Ron, tratando de ponerla de buenas. Ella lo miró, sin expresión. -Pero siempre te ves muy bonita. Eh, tú tampoco necesitabas un cambio,- tartamudeó.

-¿Y qué hicieron tú y Lavender?- preguntó Hermione deliberadamente.

Ron se sonrojó. Sabía que no podría mentir para salirse con la suya. Todos sabían que Lavender aún sentía algo por él y, dado que ella había sido la _elegidora_, lo había hecho hacer todo lo que el juego le permitía.

-Bueno, ella…

-¡No quiero que me lo digas!- le gritó Hermione. La chica se levantó y se fue, habiendo comido solo la mitad de su desayuno.

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, imbécil? No te estaba preguntando en serio. Trataba de poner las cosas en claro. Estoy reconsiderando convencerla de que te perdone.

-No, Gin, por favor. Ayúdame. Fui tan estúpido. Pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

-¿La quieres de vuelta?- le preguntó Ginny a Ron. -Porque no entiendo por qué fuiste a esa fiesta, después de todo, si es que en verdad la amas.

-Tenemos nuestros problemas, como todos. Pero en verdad la amo. El estar con Lav se sintió extraño y raro. No me conoce como Hermione. Nadie me conoce así. Nunca me di cuenta de lo bueno que tenía. Ahora, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Si sigues hablando así, tal vez Hermione cambie de opinión,- sugirió Harry.

-Malditos Slytherins, por ponerme ideas en la cabeza,- bufó Ron.

Harry dirigió su mirada a los alumnos de Slytherin; a uno en particular.

-Sí,- dijo, con la mente en otro lado.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry tocó la puerta de la directora y esperó a que respondiera.

-Vaya, Harry, qué bueno es verte. Pasa.- La profesora McGonagall se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Sí, de hecho sí. Verá, había estado usando la varita de Draco, y se la devolví. Así que ahora no tengo varita. Él me dijo que usted tenía varias de las varitas que quedaron.

-Sí, en efecto. La mayoría pertenecían a los mortífagos que murieron en el castillo. Pero algunas otras siguen aquí.

-Planeo ir al callejón Diagon para comprar otra, pero, por ahora, ¿cree que yo pueda usar una de las que usted tiene?

-Por supuesto, Harry. Tengo algunas que podrían interesarte.

La profesora caminó hasta un rincón, que Harry no podía ver, y regresó con una pequeña caja. La puso sobre su escritorio y quitó la tapa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Harry? Puede ser más difícil de lo que piensas.

Él asintió.

Sacando una varita, McGonagall le dijo a Harry:

-Ésta pertenecía al Profesor Lupin.

-Remus,- susurró Harry. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer.

-Y ésta, a Tonks.

Harry estiró la mano para levantar la varita de Remus, pero dudó.

-¿Por qué no fueron enterradas con ellos, como la de Fred?

-Ellos se las dejaron a la escuela. Supongo que para quien las necesitara, como tú. Querían darles a sus varitas un buen uso.- Sacó otra varita de la caja y la puso sobre su escritorio. -Quizás, la varita de Colin Creevey sería más apropiada.-

Harry la alzó. De inmediato, sintió una afinidad con la varita. No la misma que con su antigua varita, si no familiar y reconfortante. -¿Por qué ésta se quedó?

-Sus padres son muggles, unos bastante amargados por la guerra mágica. Le prohibieron a su hijo que peleara, pero él no los escuchó. A los Creeveys no les servía la varita.- La directora puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. -Pero habría significado mucho para Colin que tú la tuvieras.

Harry pudo ver los ojos de la mujer nublarse, a la luz de las velas.

-Entonces lo honraré, usándola sabiamente,- le dijo. -Gracias, profesora.- Se obligó a parpadear para no llorar.

Salió de las habitaciones de McGonagall con sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz por tener una varita que se acomodaba así de bien con su propia magia. Pero estaba triste por las circunstancias por las que él había adquirido dicha varita.

De regreso a su habitación, Harry se pasó la mayor parte del resto del día solo, repasando los eventos de la noche anterior. Se encontró a si mismo esperando poder continuar su juego de preguntas con Malfoy. Había muchas cosas de las que tenía curiosidad, pero sabía que Malfoy jamás respondería a sus cuestionamientos por voluntad propia. Y Harry no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación normal con él.

También pensó en las palabras de Ron. ¿En verdad era el soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts? ¿Las chicas hablaban acerca de él? Jamás se había percatado de muchas de ellas. Claro, eso era porque no debía, al estar saliendo con Ginny. Pero, incluso ahora, sin pareja, le costaba decir que se sentía atraído por alguna de ellas. Daphne Greengrass era hermosa. Tal vez Ron tenía razón. No debía esperar a que un tonto juego le dijera con quién pasar el tiempo. Quizá le pediría salir a Daphne, o algo. A la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

15 de Octubre, 1998

La primera oportunidad que Harry tuvo, o bueno, aprovechó, no llegó hasta el jueves de esa misma semana. Después de la clase de pociones, por fin reunió el valor para hablar con la chica.

Se paró junto a ella y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Ella se volteó y sonrió.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Daphne.- El chico tragó y se forzó a continuar. -Em, me estaba preguntando, em… si te gustaría, tal vez, estudiar conmigo alguna vez.

La chica se rió.

-¿Estudiar?

-Sí, o algo,- dijo él, evasivamente.

-De acuerdo,- respondió ella.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿A las siete y media, en la biblioteca?

La chica pareció confundida por un momento e inclinó la cabeza.

-Oh. Está bien.

-Genial. Ahí te veo,- dijo él con torpeza. Salió del salón y se encontró a Ron, que había estado mirando.

-Bueno, ¿qué dijo?

-Dijo que sí. Nos veremos en la biblioteca esta noche.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿La biblioteca? No es muy privado.

-Sólo vamos a estudiar. Ni siquiera es una cita de verdad. Quiero llegar a conocerla un poco.

-¿Qué necesitas conocer? Joder, tiene unas tetas del tamaño de toronjas.

-Ron,- Harry lo reprendió,- Es increíble que tú y Hermione siquiera se hayan juntado, en primer lugar.- Negó con la cabeza y caminó a su siguiente clase.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry casi llegaba a la biblioteca, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia una esquina oscura.

-Daphne, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica miró los libros que tenía en las manos.

-¿Quieres decir que en verdad viniste para estudiar?

-Bueno, sí. Eso fue lo que te pedí, ¿no?

-Pensé que era una especie de código. Ya sabes, para besuquearnos o echar un polvo,- admitió Daphne.

Harry bajó la mirada, viendo sus libros. Se sintió como un idiota. Tenía ante sí a una hermosa chica, lista para besarse con él, y él planeaba estudiar.

-No _tenemos que_ estudiar,- le sugirió él nerviosamente.

Daphne le quitó con delicadeza los libros y se inclinó para ponerlos sobre el suelo. Cuando se enderezó, su cuerpo rozó ligeramente el del chico, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y presionó con firmeza su boca con la de ella. Sus labios se movieron juntos, abriéndose y cerrándose despacio y suavemente. Harry alzó la mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, enredándolos en el proceso.

-Lo siento,- murmuró contra su boca. Pudo sentir cómo sonreía.

-Me haré una cola de caballo para la próxima,- susurró ella. Al intentar peinar su cabello no logró mucho. La chica le quitó los lentes de un lado, casi picándolo en el ojo.

El chico terminó el beso y se quitó los lentes, para después meterlos en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Supongo que, de todas maneras, no los necesito.

Empujando a Harry unos cuantos pasos hacia la pared, Daphne presionó sus labios contra los de él. El chico gimió ante tal placer. Sus bocas se conectaron una vez más, con urgencia, febrilmente. Los pantalones de Harry comenzaban a sentirse incómodamente apretados mientras Daphne continuaba restregándose contra su ingle.

Harry detuvo el beso lo suficiente para susurrar:

-Alguien nos va a escuchar.

-_Silencio_,- farfulló ella después de agarrar su varita; luego, continuó besándolo.

Harry se preguntó si estaban en una esquina lo suficientemente oscura para ocultarlos. Olvidó esa idea en el momento en que ella dirigió una de sus manos hacia su seno. No era como una toronja, para nada, pensó. Se sentía más como un globo lleno de gelatina. La chica gimió cuando él lo masajeó, incitándolo a continuar. Las manos de la chica se dirigieron hacia el espacio entre la pared y el trasero de Harry, apretando sus firmes nalgas.

Apretándose más duro contra la completamente erecta polla de Harry dentro de sus pantalones, Daphne encontró un ritmo que satisfizo a ambos. Se movía de arriba hacia abajo, pausando un poco antes de cambiar de dirección. De repente, aumentó la velocidad y gimoteó dentro de la boca de Harry. Su cuerpo se estremeció, para luego tensarse mientras apretaba más fuerte el trasero de Harry y lo empujaba aún más hacia ella.

-Ahhhhh,- dijo en voz baja. -Oh, necesitaba eso.

Harry seguía recargado en la pared, dolorosamente duro, y jadeando.

Daphne hizo un puchero.

-Oh, pobrecito. Déjame te ayudo con eso.

Bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y deslizó su mano hacia adentro. El chico gimió.

Mientras lo acariciaba, Daphne lo besó sensualmente, metiendo la lengua en su boca abierta. Él le devolvió el beso; ambas lenguas lucharon.

-Besas increíble,- dijo la chica.

-Mmmmnn,- fue lo único que Harry pudo decir, mientras la experta mano de Daphne lo llevaba al clímax.

-Y lo tienes muy grande,- susurró la chica, pasando su mano por toda su dureza. -Creo que le andas ganando a Draco.

_¿Draco?_

La imagen de su cara durmiente pasó por la mente de Harry.

-Aggggh. Joder. Ohh.- Los calzoncillos de Harry y la mano de Daphne se cubrieron de repente de semen.

-Merlin, eso es mucho semen,- exclamó Daphne.

-Joder, Daphne. ¿Por qué tenías que sacar a relucir a Malfoy?- gruñó Harry. -Eso es en lo último que quería pensar.

-Aún así te corriste, ¿o no?- Ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

Ahora que ya había acabado todo, Harry se avergonzó un poco de su comportamiento. No importaba que ella lo hubiera empezado. Ni siquiera sentía algo real por la chica.

Daphne sacó su varita una vez más y la apuntó hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

-_Fregotego_.

El chico se acomodó con rapidez el pantalón.

-Al parecer los rumores son ciertos. Debí haber apostado con Tracey,- dijo la chica, acomodándose su propia ropa.

-¿Qué rumores?

-Acerca de tu _varita_,- dijo la chica, con una risita. -Ya sabes, entre más grande el mago, más grande la varita.

Harry rodó los ojos. Jamás había escuchado eso, pero le parecía ridículo. Luego, le llegó otra idea.

-¿Viniste aquí solo para descubrirlo?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, ¿de qué te quejas? La chica más popular de Hogwarts te hizo una paja. Y yo puedo decir que le hice una paja a Harry Potter.

Con la boca abierta, Harry se tensó, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

-¿Le contarás a los demás acerca de esto?

Daphne alzó la ceja y sonrió de lado. Al ver su expresión, sus facciones se suavizaron.

-No a muchos.

-Daphne, por favor. Yo ni siquiera hago este tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que solo hay rumores acerca de ti. Ginny no habla de sus intimidades. ¿Tú no vas a andar de fanfarrón por lo que hicimos?- Daphne estaba confundida. En el momento en el que un chico lograba llegar más lejos que solo un beso con ella, las noticias se regaban muy rápido. La mayoría de ellos le decía a quien quisiera escuchar.

-Quisiera decir que no, pero Ron sabe que te pedí que estudiáramos y me acosará hasta que le diga al menos uno que otro detalle. Pero solo a él, te lo juro.

La chica lo vio a los ojos y notó su mirada suplicante. Suspiró con pesadez.

-De acuerdo, solo le diré a Tracey. Y haré que prometa no decir nada. ¿Siempre eres tan santurrón?

-Acabo de dejar que me masturbaras afuera de la biblioteca. Así que, obviamente no. No soy siempre un santurrón.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana en la noche,- dijo Daphne.

-Oh, no creo ir,- respondió el chico.

-¿Qué? Pero tienes que ir. Muchas chicas van porque esperan poder sacar tu varita.- Soltó una risita. -Imagino que también uno que otro chico. ¿Por favor? Si nos toca juntos, te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo pensaré.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y prácticamente se desapareció, dejando a Harry donde estaba. Éste comenzó a meditar. ¿Por qué quería que Daphne no le dijera a nadie? Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo. ¿Quién no debía enterarse de eso? Y no pudo sacarse la alarmante pregunta de su cabeza:

¿Había sido una simple coincidencia en el tiempo, o se había corrido por haber pensado en Malfoy?

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_Millicent se quejó._

_-Esto no es justo. Tuve que caminar por la escuela con orejas y cola de burro toda la semana por su culpa. No quiero ser su pareja de nuevo._

_Pansy le sonrió con suficiencia._

_-Pero, esta vez tú eres la _elegidora_. Puedes hacer que haga lo que sea que quieras. O que no quieras._

_Millicent entrecerró sus ojos._

_-Tal vez.- Pensó por un segundo. -Ven, Finch-Fletchley, vas a limpiar mi cuarto._

_Justin puso una cara de sufrimiento mientras Millicent lo arrastraba hasta su dormitorio._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Dean con torpeza._

_-Em… supongo que podemos ir a la sala común de Gryffindor,- replicó Ginny._

_-Creo que Lavender dijo que ella y Padma irían allá.- Dean dudó. -¿Qué no ahora tienes tu propio cuarto?_

_-Oh, sí. Asi es.- Ginny se mordió el labio. Siendo la _elegidora_, ella decidía. -De acuerdo, podemos ir ahí._

_Ginny no estaba segura de qué esperar o qué harían una vez que estuvieran en su cuarto. Ella y Dean caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones que compartía con Michael. Cuando entraron, Parvati estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Michael y lo estaba besando, con ganas._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Es bastante tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir.- El chico se inclinó para recuperar sus ropas, que había arrojado por el apuro unos momentos atrás. -¿Está bien si me quedo aquí?_

_-Si quieres. Las camas no están hechas para dos, pero imagino que podremos arreglárnoslas.- Se abotonó la ropa mientras pensaba en cómo había ido la noche. Lógicamente, sabía que era solo un juego. No había ningún sentimiento real entre ellos, dejando de lado lo que le había hecho sentir. Apenas se conocían y aún así se le había entregado._

_Después de vestirse, el par se acomodó con cuidado bajo las sábanas, y se acostaron, cara a cara._

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Murtilla: ¡Un affair lésbico! Sí, estaría divertido... Pero no, lo siento, creo que no habrá... No te aseguro nada, porque ya no recuerdo. Y ya no puedo decir más porque si no arruinaré la sorpresa... LOL. Gracias por pasar.

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	5. Segunda ronda

**Disclamer: **Nada mío, yo solo traduzco. Personajes son de JKR

Para los que están siguiendo la historia...  
>Borré el capítulo y lo volví a subir... No sé si los reviews se borran, y si es así... Alex Franco, Alfy-Malfoy, Murtilla... Perdón... Es que no sé por qué dice que el link al capítulo "caducó". Decidí volver a subirlo.<p>

Mis notas en la "versión "anterior:  
>Hola<em> de nuevo. Antes que nada, les comento que tal vez me sea más complicado continuar traduciendo esto. Eso NO quiere decir que lo abandonaré. Prometo acomodar mis tiempos para continuar la traducción, y trataré de seguir actualizando los lunes, para que su semana comience rico ;)<em>  
><em> Sin más por el momento, les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta genial historia.<br>__Disfruten..._

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

15 de Octubre, 1998

-¿Y te hizo una paja, afuera de la biblioteca? ¡Caray, Harry! Debe ser bueno ser el Elegido.

-Detente, Ron. Ya no soy el Elegido. Además, siempre fui más como el "Accidentalmente Elegido".- Harry se detuvo y sonrió. -Pero sí, así fue.

-Bastardo suertudo.

Cambiando el tema, Harry preguntó:

-¿Has tenido algún progreso con Hermione?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No sabría decirte. Bueno, me habla. A veces. Aunque Lavender sigue molestándome. Es como estar de nuevo en sexto año. Lavender está ahí, lista y más que dispuesta. Pero en la única en la que puedo pensar es Hermione.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Hermione había entrado en silencio a la sala común. Podía notar que la chica había escuchado lo que Ron había dicho por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Harry decidió tratar de hacer que Ron continuara.

-¿Te disculpaste?- le preguntó.

-Como un millón de veces. Solo dice: "Está bien". Pero no dice que me perdona.

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres que regresen?

Ron se enderezó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Crees que estaría así de jodidamente miserable si no lo quisiera? Podría salir e ir por Lavender ahora mismo si no quisiera volver con Hermione. Iría a la fiesta mañana en la noche si no la quisiera de vuelta. Quiero decir, claro, la idea de enrollarme con alguien nuevo es emocionante. No me malinterpretes. ¿Quién no querría que Daphne le hiciera una paja?

Harry se estremeció. Esperaba que Ron no fuera a arruinar todo el bien que había acabado de hacer, yéndose con otra chica. Además de que no quería que Hermione se enterara de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Harry, insistiéndole para que siguiera el camino adecuado.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Solo buscaba un poco de… sabor, ¿sabes? Pero lo estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Jamás debí haber ido a esa maldita fiesta.

-Entonces, ve y dile todo eso.

Mostrándose ante Ron, Hermione sonrió suavemente.

-Acaba de hacerlo.- La chica se le acercó un poco más. -Escuché todo lo que dijiste. ¿En verdad no irás a la fiesta?

-No. Ya aprendí mi lección.

-Entonces, a lo mejor nosotros podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta privada.

Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.- Lo tomó de las manos. Apretándolas con fuerza, le advirtió:

-Pero si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo parecido, te lanzaré un encantamiento seccionador. A una parte tuya muy específica.

Tragando con dificultad, Ron asintió.

-Ahora solo tenemos que juntarte con Ginny de nuevo y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Ron…- Harry no sabía cómo decirle a Ron que ya no sentía nada más que amistad por Ginny.

-Me temo que ya se nos fue esa oportunidad.- Les dijo Hermione. -Ginny ya lo superó.

-¿Lo superó? Quiero decir, ¿ya superó a Harry?- Ron quiso saber.

-Eso es bueno, Ron. Habíamos tenido suficiente. Ella se merece a alguien menos confundido. Está bien,- le aseguró Harry. -Aún somos amigos.

-¿Confundido acerca de qué?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-De nada. Es solo que no estoy listo para estar en una relación en este momento.

Hermione se veía escéptica, pero no dijo más.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

16 de Octubre, 1998

El viernes por la noche, a las nueve y media, una comitiva de Gryffindors atravesó la sala común, pasando junto a Harry, que leía en un escritorio. El chico alzó la mirada.

-¿No vienes, Harry?- preguntó Parvati.

Él ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la frente.

-La fiesta de varita. ¿No vienes?- repitió la chica.

-Oh. No planeaba hacerlo. No.

-¿Por qué no, Harry? ¿Tienes miedo de que te toque Malfoy de nuevo? O tal vez de que no te toque.- Seamus se rió.

-Tengo miedo de que me toque contigo y tenga que pasar la noche pateándote el trasero.

-Solo estoy bromeando, Harry,- Seamus cambió el tono. -Sé que tú no eres el puñal. (1)

Harry se preguntó si Seamus estaba insinuando que Draco lo era. Había escuchado rumores. Y por la rara forma en la que Draco se desenvolvía, le era fácil creer que podía ser verdad.

-Deberías venir, Harry,- intervino Romilda. -Será divertido. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que te toque con Malfoy de nuevo?

Cerrando su libro, Harry se levantó de su silla.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que sí iré.

Se unió a sus compañeros Gryffindors mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron, dieron una contraseña especial que se usaba solo para tener acceso a la fiesta. Al parecer habían ido todos los de la vez anterior, a excepción de Ron y Hermione. Lavender se deslizó hasta el lado de Harry y le preguntó dónde estaba Ron.

-Él y Hermione decidieron tener su propia fiesta. Solo ellos dos.- El chico sintió una gran satisfacción al decirle lo último a la chica. Lavender se veía bastante decepcionada, pero recorrió el lugar, hablando con uno que otro prospecto. Harry hizo lo mismo, platicando, en su mayoría, con algunos compañeros Gryffindors. Pero Daphne logró esquinarlo varias veces.

Unos pocos minutos antes de la medianoche, Blaise pidió la atención de todos. Como la vez anterior, los invitados comenzaron a tomar las varitas en orden numérico. Esta vez, la cosa se desarrolló más rápido.

Harry había sacado un pergamino con el número cuatro, y estaba feliz de que esta vez tendría más de dónde escoger. Cuando fue su turno, le dio a Blaise su papel y metió la mano en el caldero. Buscando a tientas, no sintió nada al principio. Metió la mano más profundamente, y sus dedos tocaron algo suave. Se estiró solo un poco más y pudo agarrar la varita. Cuando la sacó y la vio, la decepción se mostró en su rostro.

Suspiró y trató de regresar la varita al caldero.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Saqué mi propia varita,- le dijo él. -¿No se supone que tengo que regresarla y sacar otra?

-Ésa _no _es tu varita,- dijo en voz baja una voz cansada.

-Sí que lo… Oh. Olvidé que te la había devuelto,- Harry miró la varita de Draco en su mano. -Maldita sea. _Accio _varita, joder,- gruñó. Su propia varita, la que había sido de Colin Creevey, llegó hasta él. Vaya que la había usado sabiamente.

-Estás equivocado si piensas que estoy más feliz por esto que tú, Potter.

Harry escuchó a Seamus tratando de contener una risita, y fallando. Era el que seguía para escoger después de Harry. El chico sacó la varita de Daphne del caldero.

-Buena suerte para la próxima, Harry,- dijo Seamus, riéndose.

Draco y Harry no eran la única pareja que se repetía. Parvati sacó la varita de Michael, y Millicent sacó la de Justin Finch-Fletchley, el chico que, al parecer, siempre era llamado por su nombre complete, a pesar de que no había otro Justin. Luego, Pansy quedó emparejada con Theo, Blaise con Harper, Ginny con Dean, Astoria con Neville, Ernie con Luna, Tracey con Anthony, Susan con Romilda, y Padma con Lavender. Las tres últimas chicas no estaban muy contentas con los resultados.

Millicent se quejó.

-Esto no es justo. Tuve que caminar por la escuela con orejas y cola de burro toda la semana por su culpa. No quiero ser su pareja de nuevo.

Pansy le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pero, esta vez tú eres la elegidora. Puedes hacer que haga lo que sea que quieras. O que no quieras.

Millicent entrecerró sus ojos.

-Tal vez.- Pensó por un segundo. -Ven, Finch-Fletchley, vas a limpiar mi cuarto.

Justin puso una cara de sufrimiento mientras Millicent lo arrastraba hasta su dormitorio.

Por otro lado, Parvati se veía bastante contenta, al tener otra oportunidad con Michael. Después de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en la última fiesta, el chico había sido encantador, no el chico tímido que normalmente era. Y esta vez, ella tenía el control.

Como la vez anterior, las parejas comenzaron a irse a áreas más privadas, dejando a Harry y Draco parados, incómodamente cerca, en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Oh, amigo.- Blaise caminó hasta Draco, con Harper cerca de él. Le susurró algo al oído, y Draco asintió. Harper le sonrió tímidamente a Harry, para luego apartar la vista. Después de hablar con Draco, Blaise tomó a Harper de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio de chicos.

-Bien podríamos quedarnos aquí de nuevo. Acaban de correrme de mi cuarto,- dijo Draco.

-Entonces, ¿Harper es… un participante dispuesto?

Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Jugaremos "Veinte preguntas" de nuevo?

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo.

-Tú decides, Potter. Tú sacaste mi varita,- le recordó Draco.

-De acuerdo. Tomaremos turnos en hacernos preguntas de nuevo. Por cada pregunta que yo te haga, tú puedes hacerme una. Las respuestas deben ser honestas, y completas.- La punta de la varita de Harry comenzó a brillar y el chico sintió un cambio en su magia. Draco también lo sintió. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Supongo que el juego nos comprometió a seguir tus reglas.

-No lo sentí así la última vez,- comentó Harry.

-Yo no estaba agarrando mi varita cuando sugerí las reglas. Me pregunto si Pansy sabía que debías estar agarrando tu varita para hacer el compromiso…

Se quedaron de pie por un momento, sin darle mucha importancia. No les causaba problema alguno, pues solo se harían preguntas. Sin embargo, Harry tenía unas cuantas dudas que serían más personales esta vez.

-¿Otro juego de ajedrez?- inquirió Draco.

-Sabes que vas a ganar de nuevo.- Harry suspiró. No tenían nada mejor que hacer. -De acuerdo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Dean con torpeza.

-Em… supongo que podemos ir a la sala común de Gryffindor,- replicó Ginny.

-Creo que Lavender dijo que ella y Padma irían allá.- Dean dudó. -¿Qué no ahora tienes tu propio cuarto?

-Oh, sí. Así es.- Ginny se mordió el labio. Siendo la elegidora, ella decidía. -De acuerdo, podemos ir ahí.

Ginny no estaba segura de qué esperar o qué harían una vez que estuvieran en su cuarto. Ella y Dean caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones que la chica compartía con Michael. Cuando entraron, Parvati estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Michael y lo estaba besando, con ganas.

-Oops,- dijo Ginny.

Parvati dio un grito ahogado y escondió su cara en la camisa de Michael.

Riendo nerviosamente, Michael se disculpó.

-Lo siento, Ginny. No sabía que ibas a regresar acá.

-Em, no hay problema. Solo nos iremos a mi cuarto.- Ginny tomó a Dean de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su recámara.

-Ellos sí que no perdieron el tiempo,- dijo Dean, con una risa.

-Sí, no tenía idea de que ella estuviera interesado en él. No tenía idea de que alguien estuviera interesado en él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con él?- preguntó Dean.

-Nada en realidad,- dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. -Él es algo… Salimos por un tiempo. Es un poco quejica. Rayos. Desearía haber traído algo para beber antes de entrar aquí.

-¿Quieres que salga y vaya por algo?- ofreció Dean.

-¿Lo harías? En verdad no quiero verlos de nuevo.

Dean escuchó por la puerta un momento antes de abrirla un poco. Revisó la pequeña sala común.

-Ya se fueron. Supongo que se fueron a su cuarto.

-Bien. Trae el jugo de calabaza. Yo traeré las papas.

Dean y Ginny estuvieron comiendo, sentados en la cama, y platicando. Platicaron de muchos temas: desde sus planes de verano a las clases a los romances fallidos.

-¿Por qué tú y Harry terminaron? Todos pensaban que ustedes eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Tal vez no conocimos demasiado bien antes de juntarnos. Me gustaba desde hacía tanto y él era prácticamente parte de mi familia. Posiblemente él pensaba en mí más como su hermana pequeña.

-Entonces, debe estar chiflado,- dijo Dean entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? No entendí eso.

Dean acarició la mejilla de Ginny con su mano.

-Sé que no te traté muy bien cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Pero eso fue hace dos años. Éramos jóvenes e inexpertos. Ya superamos eso.

-Sí, tienes razón,- Dean dijo.

Se acercó más a Ginny, pero se detuvo, cuando estaba a punto de besarla. Cuando la chica no se hizo hacia atrás, él unió sus bocas. Sus labios eran tan diferentes a los de Harry. Tan gruesos y llenos. Ginny había olvidado cuánto le gustaba besar esos labios. Los dedos del chico recorrieron con gentileza el pelirrojo cabello. Los dedos de ella descansaban sobre su firme pecho.

El chico terminó el beso y se hizo hacia atrás para verla.

-¿Esto está bien? Quiero decir, ¿no te molesta que te bese? Tú sacaste mi varita, tú decides qué hacer.

Enrojeciendo un poco, Ginny admitió que no le molestaba. De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando. El motivo por el cual había ido al principio a las fiestas era para echar un buen polvo. Por obvias razonas, eso no había pasado con Blaise. Pero ahora, al mirar a Dean, pensó que tal vez podría encontrar más.

-No sé cuáles fueron tus intenciones al ir a la fiesta, pero ahora que nos ha vuelto a tocar el estar juntos… Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos _darnos_ otra oportunidad,- le propuso Ginny.

-¿Me darás otra oportunidad?- Dean se veía sorprendido. Sabía que no había sido el mejor novio que Ginny había tenido.

-Tuvimos buenos momentos,- sonrió Ginny. -No todo fueron peleas.

El chico tomó a Ginny de la mano.

-Si me lo permites, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas. Te prometo hacerlo mejor esta vez.- Había sido del tipo celoso y habían peleado todo el tiempo, simplemente porque la chica había conversado con algún otro chico. -No seré un idiota posesivo como antes. Ginny, todavía me gustas.

-Tú todavía me gustas, también- Ginny envolvió el cuello de Dean con sus brazos y lo acercó a sí. Se besaron y, despacio, se hundieron en la cama hasta estar acostados, con las piernas enredadas, con los cuerpos juntos, muy cerca.

Ginny no estaba segura por cuánto habían estado así, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse. Y aunque sabía que estaba excitado, ya que lo sentía duro a través de sus pantalones, Dean jamás la presionó para hacer algo más que besarse.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco,- ella murmuró.

-Probablemente,- susurró él, contra sus labios.

-Perdón. No creo que debamos…

El chico puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hay problema, amor. Iremos lento.

El chico se dio la vuelta hacia su costado y la abrazó por detrás, pasando un brazo sobre su cintura.

-Buenas noches,- susurró en su oído.

-Buenas noches,- replicó ella. Cerró los ojos. Se amoldaba perfecto a los brazos del chico. Tal vez, pensó, esta vez podrían hacer que funcionara.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry tuvo una especie de _déjà vu_ cuando Draco sacó la botella de whisky de fuego de la que habían estado bebiendo la semana anterior. Se preguntó por un momento si la noche terminaría de la misma forma embarazosa. Harry tenía que asegurarse que no fuera así.

-Comenzaré con mi anterior pregunta acerca de Harper,- dijo Harry, mientras se bebía un _shot_ de whisky.

-Sí, él es más que dispuesto. Creo que él y Blaise ya han tenido encuentros con anterioridad.- El chico se bebió su _shot_ y de inmediato lanzó su primera pregunta. -¿Tienes ya una idea de por qué tú y la chica Weasley terminaron?

-Ya contesté eso la vez pasada,- protestó Harry.

-Ah, pero esta vez estás comprometido. Tienes que contestar honesta y completamente, o pagar las consecuencias.

Harry se detuvo.

-Bueno, de hecho, creo que sí. Supongo que, sin todos los peligros de la guerra, sin la necesidad de aferrarse a algo bueno, nos dimos cuenta que estaríamos mejor de amigos. Ella siente lo mismo. Creo que jamás estuvimos enamorados en verdad.- Harry sintió que su respuesta era honesta, pero también sintió la necesidad de explicar más. -Además, yo quería experimentar otras relaciones, con otro tipo de personas.- Parecía costarle trabajo a Harry el poner todo en palabras que fueran honestas y, a la vez, bastante generales.

-O sea que querías echar un polvo con muchas chicas,- dijo Draco, simplificándolo.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero así se entendió.- Draco le sonrió con suficiencia.

Sintiendo que debía detenerse ahora que podía, Harry caviló sobre su siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué quería saber de Draco? Decidió seguir la misma línea que había seguido Draco.

-¿Tú y Pansy están juntos o alguna vez lo estuvieron?

-Sí, estuvimos juntos, en un punto. Pero hemos tenido una relación física, ocasional, por un par de años. Usualmente me aborda cuando está en su periodo "entre amantes". Yo accedo siempre y cuando no esté yo con alguien en ese momento. Sin embargo, este juego sirve como un sustituto apropiado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pansy no me necesita. Ya estuvo con Longbottom y ahora está con Nott.

-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Estás con alguien en este momento?

-Eso suena como una pregunta aparte. No me siento obligado a responder,- dijo Draco.

-¿Es en serio? Porque, hace rato, sentí como si estuviera contestando más de lo que quería.

-Sí, se siente diferente. Tus últimas dos preguntas no me hicieron querer darte una respuesta. Te estoy contestando ahora porque quiero.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez esta no fue una muy buena idea. Es igual de combatible que el _Veritaserum_.

Aprovechando el momento, Draco hizo su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué me salvaste en la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Era lo correcto.- Harry, inmediatamente, sintió una fuerza extraña, algo invisible que lo presionaba para continuar.

-No me convence,- dijo Draco. Podía ver cómo Harry se resistía.

-No quería que murieras, ¿de acuerdo? No quería ver morir a nadie más.

-Pero podrías haber ayudado a Goyle y dejado que Granger y Weasley me ayudaran,- dijo el rubio, presionándolo.

-Quería hacerlo yo mismo. No sé porqué. Solo tenía que hacerlo.

-Creo que sí lo sabes.

-Sabía que no eras malo. Estaba en la torre cuando Dumbledore fue asesinado. No podrías haberlo hecho. Pensé que valía la pena salvarte. No estaba tan seguro acerca de Goyle. Y no estaba seguro si Ron y Hermione te ayudarían.- Harry inclinó la cabeza. Nunca había admitido, ni siquiera para sí, que no confiaba completamente en sus amigos acerca de ese asunto. De repente se sintió exhausto. Levantó la botella y se sirvió otro _shot_.

Draco estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por la confesión de Harry. El Trío Dorado tenía una grieta en su armadura (2).

Cerrando los ojos, Harry comenzó a arrepentirse de haber puesto las reglas del juego. Sentía que, con dificultad, podría resistirse a responder. Pero el costo no solo era el cansancio del momento, sino también las consecuencias de la siguiente semana.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacernos preguntas,- sugirió.

-No te alteres ahora, Potter. Sé que hay más cosas que quieres conocer.

Así era.

Harry se tomó otro _shot _de whisky de fuego, y uno más después de ése.

-¿Te dolió cuando te pusieron la Marca Tenebrosa?

Sin quererlo, Draco se frotó el antebrazo. Se sirvió otro trago.

-Fue atroz. Mi tía Bellatrix y ese cabrón de Greyback me mantuvieron quieto. Pensé que estaba preparado para el dolor…

-Lo lamento,- dijo Harry suavemente. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, mientras veía el descolorido tatuaje.

-No es como si hubiera sido tu culpa. No te lamentes por mí, Potter,- dijo Draco amargamente. Levantó la botella y bebió directamente de ella. Harry se la arrebató de la mano e hizo lo mismo.

-Mejor bájale el ritmo, Potter.

El alcohol comenzaba a golpear a Harry y el chico comenzaba a sentirse fatigado.

-Quiero irme a dormir.

-No puedes,- le dijo Draco. -Es mi turno de preguntar.- Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y ebrio. -¿Por qué me estabas viendo la semana pasada?

-¿Perdón? ¿Viéndote hacer qué?- Los párpados de Harry comenzaban a caer.

-Me estabas viendo dormir.

Harry trató de aclarar la mente, pero no pudo. Con el alcohol no podía resistir el encantamiento, ni formular una respuesta tanto honesta como vaga.

-Eres muy guapo,- dijo Harry, arrastrando la palabra "guapo". Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa abruptamente, desmayándome por un momento; sus lentes se le cayeron.

Draco estaba en su lugar, ante el juego abandonado, con la boca abierta cual bacalao (3). A pesar de ya haber bebido bastante, Draco sintió la necesidad de beber otro trago.

-¿Potter?- Draco estiró el brazo y sacudió el hombro de Harry. -¿Potter?- dijo, más insistentemente.

De repente, la cabeza de Harry se alzó y miró a Draco con los ojos desenfocados.

-¿Eres del otro lado?

-Soy el bisexual de Slytherin que Pansy mencionó.- Draco también comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras. Trató de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer su última pregunta.

-¿_Tú_ eres del otro lado?

-No lo sé.

Harry se levantó, o al menos lo intentó. Luego gateó hasta el sillón, mientras Draco lo seguía de cerca, con miedo de vomitar media botella de whisky de fuego por todo el suelo de la sala común. Llegaron al sillón con esfuerzo, antes de desmayarse.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-¿Siquiera sabes cómo excitar a una chica?- Tracey suspiró con pesadez, irritada con Anthony.

-No es tan fácil para un chico adivinarlo, ¿sabes? No es como si tú tuvieras mucho que ofrecer.

Tracey se rió.

-_Tú_ tampoco tienes mucho que ofrecer. (4)

-Oye,- dijo Anthony, con un mohín. -Aún no estoy listo. Se pone más grande. Y tal vez si dejaras de tratar de decirme qué hacer, yo no estaría tan ansioso.

-Bien. Solo hazlo.- Tracey se acostó sobre la cama. Había cerrado las cortinas y puesto un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellos, tal como Daphne había hecho.

Tratando, lo mejor que pudo, de ser amable con la difícil chica Slytherin, Anthony se dirigió a ella más suavemente. No quería recibir un castigo por no haber cumplido su parte del trato.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- preguntó. -Puede que facilite las cosas.

Tracey lo miró por un momento, tratando de decidirse. El chico no era feo.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

El chico se acomodó sobre ella y ubicó su boca sobre su pulso en el cuello. Subiendo, besó su mandíbula, su barbilla, luego lamió su labio inferior. Tracey cerró los ojos, relajándose un poco.

Tenía la falda hasta arriba y sus pantaletas se habían caído de la cama, pero Anthony aún no intentaba tocar su coño expuesto. En vez de eso, el chico comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, despacio, un botón a la vez. La jaló para sentarla y retiró las mangas de sus brazos, luego la rodeó con el brazo para desabrochar su sostén. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras él lo retiró también, para luego acostarla de nuevo, con gentileza. Luego, bajó la cremallera de su falta y se la quitó, dejándola completamente desnuda. Él se había deshecho de su ropa al instante en el que la chica había cerrado las cortinas.

Subiendo de nuevo, Anthony pasó su nariz por su mata de vello y la besó en el estómago. Las ganas de que sus besos alcanzaran sus senos hicieron que Tracey se arqueara, tratando de hacer que el chico fuera más rápido. Un gemido largo y satisfecho escapó de sus labios cuando el chico hizo lo que quería. Succionó su seno izquierdo, rodeando su pezón con su lengua antes de pasar al otro. El cuerpo de la chica respondió con una generosa cantidad de lubricante, anticipando el acto sexual.

Tracey pensaba que quería solo un poco de frotamiento, pero tenía que admitir, era maravilloso que la atendieran con ternura. Anthony no parecía ser de esa clase al principio, pero por ahora, la chica estaba feliz de haber sacado su varita.

-Dime lo que quieres,- le susurró el chico al oído. -Quiero que obtengas exactamente lo que quieres,- dijo él, en parte porque quería en verdad complacerla, y en parte porque no quería que hubiera errores al cumplir su deber.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, ella respondió:

-Quiero que me hagas el amor. Hazme venirme. Hazme sentir especial.

-Como desees,- dijo el chico, sonriendo. Para entonces, su miembro, antes poco impresionante, estaba a su máxima capacidad. Tal vez no era el más largo en los vestidores, pero sabía cómo usarlo.

El chico tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pene, incitándola a acariciarlo gentilmente. Se sentía fantástico, pero también quería probarle a la chica que no lo tenía pequeño. Ella abrió los ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te servirá lo que ofrezco ahora?- dijo.

-Creo que sí. (5)

El chico retiró la mano de la chica y le abrió las piernas, elevando sus rodillas. Al inclinarse para besarla, posicionó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada. La chica estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Sintió un poco de resistencia al empezar a empujar. Los chillidos de la chica fueron apagados por su boca contra la de ella. El chico continuó presionando, incluso cuando sus chillidos subieron de volumen.

-Oh, Tracey,- gruñó. -Joder, te sientes tan bien. Prometo hacerte sentir bien, también.- Un lento movimiento más y dio en el blanco. -Dios, estás estrecha.

Se hizo hacia atrás, para sonreírle. Su expresión cambió al ver una lágrima, y luego otra, resbalando por su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estoy lastimando? No es tan grande,- dijo, tratando de bromear.

Lamiéndose los labios y conteniendo el aliento, la chica negó con la cabeza. Pero él podía notar que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No,- respondió ella, en voz baja. -No pares. Ya estás adentro. Es muy tarde ahora.

-Maldita sea, Tracey. ¿Eres virgen?

Ella asintió.

-Era.

-Oh, Tracey, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo?- Anthony no era un tipo súper sensible, pero solo lo había hecho con una virgen, y también había sido su primera vez. Había sido bastante desastroso y poco placentero para la jovencita. Ahora era más experimentado, pero seguía siendo una situación delicada.

-Por favor. Continúa. Estaré bien. Esto es lo que quiero,- le aseguró la chica. -Prometiste hacerme sentir bien.

-Lo haré,- dijo, y tragó. La pasión había comenzado a menguar, por lo que tuvo que salirse. -Necesito, em, volver a… Solo dame un minuto.- Se acarició un poco para regresar a su estado anterior mientras veía la desnuda figura de Tracey. Se veía voluptuosa y atractiva en la luz del encantamiento _Lumos_ que había hecho con anterioridad.

-¿Estás segura de que estás lista?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí. Estoy lista.- Esta vez Tracey lo miró mientras él se reacomodaba nerviosamente.

Mientras bajaba la mirada, el chico vio una pequeña cantidad de sangre diluida y tragó con dificultad.

-¿Tracey? Aunque se te haya roto, eso no significa que tengamos que hacer esto.

-Lo prometiste.- El chico podía ver sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Si no seguía con esto, su primera vez sería recordada como un fiasco.

-Tienes razón.- Anthony acarició con gentileza sus labios con los de él, tratando de hacer que se relajara. Sabía que si se tensaba, le dolería más.

Se tomó su tiempo, adorando su cuerpo, masajeando y acariciando cada parte de ella. Después de un rato, la chica estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para que él pudiera penetrarla de nuevo. Haciéndolo bastante despacio, se metió más y más, distrayéndola con caricias por todos lados.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, le habló suavemente.

-Eso fue lo peor de todo,- le dijo. -Ahora, voy a moverme. Dime si te duele mucho e iré más lento, o me detendré.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, firme pero suavemente. Al principio, la chica se tensó de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? Solo relájate, nena.

Tracey asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Sintiendo que necesitaba un poco más de distracción, Anthony deslizó su mano entre ellos, introduciendo sus dedos por entre su vulva. Había tenido problemas, al principio, para encontrar ese punto mágico en ella, y esperaba tener más suerte. La chica hizo un sonido que parecía más de placer, y eso lo aminó. Inconscientemente, aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos de su cadera, para emparejar el ritmo con el de sus dedos sobre el clítoris.

-¿Te has… em… venido, antes?- Estaba apenado por hacer esa pregunta.

-Sí.- El chico pudo ver cómo se sonrojaba, aún con la poca luz. -Pero, bueno, ya sabes, yo sola.

-Al parecer seré todo tipo de "primeras veces" para ti. Sin presiones.- El chico se rió nerviosamente. -Voy a tener que detenerme pronto, o me vendré antes que tú.

-¿Aún contará?

El chico pensó que era una pregunta extraña y se rió suavemente.

-No importa dónde me venga, esto cuenta. Además, prometí hacerte sentir especial.- Se salió de nuevo y se concentró en ella. -¿Así está bien? Dime si quieres que haga algo diferente.

Tracey estaba sorprendida por cuánto quería el chico hacerla sentir bien. La mayoría de sus amigas compartían las historias de sus primeras veces, que no habían sido muy placenteras. Muchos chicos ni siquiera trataban de llevar a sus chicas al límite. Ni siquiera conocía a Anthony tanto, solo por las clases que llegaban a compartir, y el chico la trataba con más ternura que cualquier otro chico con el que había estado.

Con un poco de incomodidad, la chica se aprovechó de la disposición del chico y respondió a su pregunta.

-Un poco a la izquierda estaría mejor. O sea, _mi _izquierda.

-Oh,- dijo él, haciéndole caso.

-Y un poco más arriba,- dijo ella, dejando escapar un poco de aire.

El chico fue recompensado con un largo gemido. Sonriendo, siguió moviendo su mano con un ritmo constante. Los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo lo mantenían excitado, queriendo volver a estar dentro de ella.

-Oh, sí…- dijo la chica entre dientes una y otra vez. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse al acercarse al clímax. -Anthony,- dijo, -estoy tan cerca.

Él se hizo para adelante y mordisqueó su seno, pasando su lengua sobre el pezón. Eso la llevó al límite.

-¡Sí!- Tracey se encorvó un poco y sus dedos del pie se curvaron mientras gimoteaba al sentir el orgasmo. -Oh, Dios.

Anthony no pudo soportarlo más. Bajó la mano y se pajeó con rudeza.

Tracey se recostó, gimiendo con satisfacción, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Anthony recostado en la cama, masturbándose. Se enderezó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo podría hacer eso por ti.- Estiró la mano y la puso sobre la de él. El chico retiró su mano y le permitió hacerse cargo.

Siguieron viéndose, el uno al otro, mientras Tracey movía con firmeza su mano, de arriba abajo, por su falo. Con la otra mano rodeó al chico por el cuello y lo jaló hacia ella. Unieron sus labios y se besaron ávidamente.

Cuando el chico de vino, gruñó en su boca, mientras los claros chorros cubrían ambos pechos. Anthony colapsó sobre la cama, agotado.

-Eso fue jodidamente brillante,- jadeó. Alzando la cabeza para ver a la chica, le sonrió.- Todo. ¿Estás bien?

Asintiendo, la chica respondió con honestidad.

-Sí. Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien. Estuviste… maravilloso. Gracias.- La chica bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? Eres diferente a como creí que eras. La mayoría de ustedes Slytherins parecen…- Trató de pensar en una forma de ponerlo para que no fuera tan ofensivo,-… experimentadas y algo exigentes.

Riendo, en vez de enojándose, Tracey estuvo de acuerdo.

-En otras palabras, ¿zorras y malditas? Creo que eso es por Pansy y Daphne. No todas somos así.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de eso ahora,- dijo él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Tú tampoco eres como pensé.

Él se rió.

-No quiero imaginar lo que pensabas de mí.

-No esperaba que fueras tan… tan lindo. O tan sensato.- Bajó la mirada hasta su miembro flácido, y luego alejó la mirada. Su mano acarició el hombre del chico, bajando hasta el brazo. -De hecho, estás en buena forma.

Tímidamente, el chico le agradeció y le regresó el cumplido. Sentándose incómodamente, aún desnudos, ninguno sabía precisamente qué hacer después.

-Em… Supongo que deberíamos vestirnos,- sugirió Tracey, al fin.

Mirándose el pecho, Anthony sugirió otra cosa.

-¿Tal vez, un encantamiento limpiador primero?

-Claro.- Tracey tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y los limpió a ambos.

-Es bastante tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir.- El chico se inclinó para recuperar sus ropas, que había arrojado por el apuro unos momentos atrás. -¿Está bien si me quedo aquí?

-Si quieres. Las camas no están hechas para dos, pero imagino que podremos arreglárnoslas.- Se abotonó la blusa mientras pensaba en cómo había ido la noche. Lógicamente, sabía que era solo un juego. No había ningún sentimiento real entre ellos, dejando de lado lo que le había hecho sentir. Apenas se conocían y aún así se le había entregado.

Después de vestirse, el par se acomodó con cuidado bajo las sábanas, y se acostaron, cara a cara.

-Bueno, buenas noches,- dijo él, suavemente.

-Buenas noches.

Tracey miró cómo Anthony se quedaba dormido pacíficamente. Ella no se dormiría por algunas horas, pues seguiría repasando los eventos de la noche en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Acaso era posible enamorarse de alguien que apenas conocía en solo unas pocas horas? ¿El chico había sido solo muy bueno actuando, haciéndole creer que le importaba? No quería que llegara el día. No quería arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

17 de Octubre, 1998

Lo primero que Harry escuchó fue el sonido de chicas riéndose. Lo segundo fue la voz de Draco resonando en su oreja. Le estaba gritando algo a Harry. Era un sonido raro, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta por qué.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado _sobre_ el Slytherin, son su oreja pegada al pecho del otro.

-Quítateme de encima, Potter.- Draco lo empujó, hasta que Harry cayó del sillón, golpeándose el trasero.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry.

Las chicas, Tracey y Pansy, se rieron de nuevo.

-Se quedaron dormidos, chicos,- se burló Pansy. -Creo que, como se veían tan cómodos, no querían levantarse.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza, Harry se sentó sobre el suelo, gimiendo.

-Mi cabeza me está matando. ¿Alguien tiene poción para la resaca?

-Sí, para mí. Regresa a Gryffindor y busca la tuya,- le dijo Draco.

Harry trató de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sí recordaba un poco. Pero no recordaba haber llegado al sillón, y claramente no recordaba haberse acomodado sobre Malfoy. Se preguntó si Malfoy recordaba, pero no parecía oportuno el preguntarle. Draco se veía un poco fuera de lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry logró llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Sus amigos los bombardearon con preguntas al instante en el que entró por el retrato.

-Harry, ¿dónde has estado?- Hermione le espetó.

-Sí, te esperamos por un rato, y luego bajamos a desayunar. Te lo perdiste.

Harry miró al reloj de la repisa. Casi las once. Gimió.

-Al menos no falta mucho para el almuerzo,- se rió sin ganas.

-¿Tienes resaca?- Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos.

Harry exhaló bruscamente.

-Sí, mamá,- respondió sarcásticamente. -Draco y yo le bajamos bastante a su botella de whisky de fuego. Me dormí y se me pasó lo del brillo de las varitas en la mañana. Necesito un poco de poción para la resaca.

-Claro, amigo.- Ron corrió a su cuarto para buscar un frasco de su reserva.

Aprovechando que estaba solo con Hermione, Harry le preguntó acerca de su noche con Ron.

-Fue encantador. Comimos a la luz de las velas y hablamos. De todo. Pudimos aclarar muchas cosas. Creo que estamos de vuelta en el juego.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Hermione. Por ambos.- Era sincero, pero su expresión no concordaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Algo te está molestando?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro. No puedo recordar todo lo que pasó anoche. Creo que dije algo o hice algo… Probablemente no es nada.

El chico lo ignoró, pero muy dentro, seguía molestándole. Lo tenía bastante arraigado. Le había dicho a Draco algo que no quería decirle, pero no había podido evitarlo. Si solo pudiera recordar la pregunta.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) Puñal: Insulto para los hombres homosexuales. Creo que solo se dice aquí en México. Sustituir por el insulto de su preferencia…<p>

(2) O sea, que no era perfecto… Sí, lo traduje literal. Es que se oye bien, ¿no creen?

(3) Draco con la boca abierta como bacalao… *se ríe a morir*

(4) Este fue un juego de palabras bastante difícil… En inglés, lo manejan como "_not a_ _great big handle_" (handle es mango, como el de una sartén). Es decir, Tracey comenta que Anthony no la tiene tan grande.

(5) Aquí vuelve a hacer referencia a lo del punto (4)… Anthony le pregunta si su "_handle" _servirá ahora.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

_Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, Romilda Vane trató de cubrirse la cara. Se había peinado el cabello tratando de cubrir su frente e incluso consideró hacerse fleco para ocultarla. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Susan Bones cuando pasó por la mesa de Hufflepuff. Un grupo de chicos se rió._

_-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Parvati cuando se sentó._

_-Esa maldita arpía. Me prometió que no me haría hacer nada que yo no quisiera,- respondió Romilda vagamente._

_Parvati se volteó y recorrió el lugar con la mirada._

_-¿Quién? ¿Susan?_

_-Claro que Susan. Tú estuviste ahí. Viste que nos había tocado juntas. ¿Sabían que en realidad es lesbiana?_

_-Pues, sí. Todos lo saben,- le dijo Parvati._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Me temo que tendrás que acabar la poción para cuando termine la clase. No avanzarás solo por tu apariencia, hijo,- dijo Slughorn, riendo._

_Pansy levantó la mano y sonrió._

_-¿Está seguro, profesor? Él _es _muy guapo._

_La clase comenzó a reírse._

_De repente, el alma de Harry se le fue a sus pies y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Había sido solo un pedazo, pero recordó algo de aquella noche, algo que se le había estado escapando._

_-¿Harry, estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja. -Estás todo sonrojado,- dijo, riéndose suavemente._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Como si lo hubiese planeado, Draco estaba pasando en ese momento. Levantó la cabeza, viendo a Hermione._

_Sin pensarlo, como siempre, Ron le dijo._

_-Oye, Malfoy. ¿Sabes qué tiene Harry?_

_-¿Qu-qué? ¿Por qué habría de saber algo?_

_-¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de varita?_

_-¿Quién dice que pasó algo? ¿Él dijo que pasó algo? Nada pasó,- Draco tartamudeó. Se giró y abandonó la clase abruptamente._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Harry, se siente tan bien,- murmuró._

_Varios minutos del movimiento rítmico los acercaron a ambos al clímax. Los gemidos de Pansy se hicieron más profundos, más bajos, casi como gruñidos. Harry comenzaba a murmullar. El sonido de los adornos del escritorio golpeándose entre ellos, el sonido de los gemidos de Pansy y los gruñidos de Harry, parecían en conjunto una canción. Una canción que terminaría en una nota alta._

_La lógica y la razón habían abandonado a Harry. Se soltó, sintiendo el momento._

_-Oh,- la suave y baja voz de Pansy hizo eco en el oído de Harry. -Oh, Potter,- susurró._

_-Mmm. Malfoy,- murmuró Harry._

_Al instante, Pansy lo empujó. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe al notar lo que había dicho. Aunque ambos estaban dolorosamente cerca del orgasmo, se sintió como si una ducha fría les hubiera llenado de realidad. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, procesando las palabras de Harry, bueno, la palabra. El aire se sentía muy pesado._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Wow, creo que ahora fueron más adelantos que antes.  
>Hasta la próxima...<br>Adigium21


	6. Así que así es esto

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis disculpas a JK Rowling por convertir a Hogwarts en un prostíbulo.

**Notas de traducción:**

Ah... Sí, se que dije que los lunes actualizaría... ¡Lo siento! No he podido acomodar mis tiempos... Y bueno, este capítulo lo estoy subiendo recién terminado, pues ya se los debía... Les pido que, si encuentran algún errorcillo, me lo hagan saber... Prometo revisarlo mañana y corregir lo necesario...

Gracias de antemano por su comprensión. :)

Disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

17 de Octubre, 1998

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, Romilda Vane trató de cubrirse la cara. Se había peinado el cabello tratando de cubrir su frente e incluso consideró hacerse fleco para ocultarla. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Susan Bones cuando pasó por la mesa de Hufflepuff. Un grupo de chicos se rió.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Parvati cuando se sentó.

-Esa maldita arpía. Me prometió que no me haría hacer nada que yo no quisiera,- respondió Romilda vagamente.

Parvati se volteó y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Quién? ¿Susan?

-Claro que Susan. Tú estuviste ahí. Viste que nos había tocado juntas. ¿Sabían que en realidad es lesbiana?

-Pues, sí. Todos lo saben,- le dijo Parvati.

-Salió del clóset en sexto año con una de las chicas más grandes de Hufflepuff,- añadió Lavender.

-¿Quién rayos presta atención a lo que hacen los Hufflepuffs?- preguntó Romilda retóricamente.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron.

-Entonces, ¿ella intentó…? Ya sabes…- preguntó Lavender.

-Todo fue bien hasta el final. Le dije desde un principio que no iba a llegar a ningún lado conmigo. Y ella me prometió que no me haría hacer nada. Platicamos y oímos música casi todo el tiempo. Y dormimos en el suelo de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Millicent y Finch-Fletchley también estaban ahí.

-No suena tan mal,- comentó Parvati.

-No, ella no cumplió con su palabra. Nos despertamos un poco antes de las ocho en punto.- Romilda cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con rudeza. -Quería que la besara. Solo tuve un minuto o dos para decidir. No podía hacerlo. Y entonces el hechizo terminó. Para cuando regresé a Gryffindor, _esto_ pasó.- Levantó su cabello para que las chicas pudieran ver con claridad la palabra "perdedora".

-No entiendo,- dijo Parvati. -Anthony le dijo a Padma que había insistido en que Ernie le hiciera una mamada, y Ernie lo rechazó. Pero a él no le pasó nada.

-¿Anthony es…?

-No. Anthony dijo que solo se lo pidió porque quería ver a Ernie caminando por ahí como un burro, o, mejor aún, frustrado sexualmente en la clase de Defensa,- dijo Parvati, riéndose.

-¿Se ve tan horrendo como creo?- les preguntó Romilda.

-Con el cabello peinado de esa forma, no es tan notorio,- dijo Lavender. -Al menos todos saben que no eres lesbiana,- completó, comprensiva.

-Creo que nadie lo había pensado antes,- dijo Parvati, haciendo referencia a la _reputación _de Romilda.

-Bueno, creo que no iré a la siguiente fiesta.- Romilda hizo un mohín.

-¿Y qué hay del pobre de Harry?- dijo Lavender. Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la sección de la mesa donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sin Harry. -Le tocó Malfoy. Dos veces.

-Me pregunto qué hicieron toda la noche,- dijo Parvati, con una sonrisa.

-Probablemente pelearon,- sugirió Romilda.

-No lo sé. Escuché que Malfoy batea para ambos lados, si saben a lo que me refiero,- les dijo Parvati.

-Pero Harry no,- insistió Romilda. -De todas formas, me pregunto en dónde está.- La chica ahogó un grito. -No creen que Malfoy lo obligó a hacer algo, ¿verdad? Tal vez le salieron orejas y una cola de burro y está demasiado avergonzado como para aparecerse por aquí.

-No sé Harry, pero Justin Finch-Fletchley lleva un muy lindo par,- dijo Parvati, riéndose. Las chicas de giraron para ver la puerta mientras el chico entraba, literalmente, con la cola entre las piernas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

19 de Octubre, 1998

Draco Malfoy reunió el valor para hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría. Caminó hasta donde estaba Hermione Granger mientras la chica se sentaba con sus amigos… los ex enemigos del rubio. Se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención del trío. Al no saber las intenciones de Draco, Harry se puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, en una forma no muy amigable.

-Em… Granger, quería preguntarte… ¿Ya escogiste compañero para escribir el ensayo de Historia?

Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu compañera?

Draco pasó la mirada por el trío, con aprensión.

-Bueno, no tengo un compañero aún, y pensé que tal vez estos dos estarían juntos,- dijo, señalando a Harry y Ron, -y que tú serías la que necesitaría uno. Haría mi parte correspondiente.

-Oh,- dijo Hermione. -De hecho, Ron es mi compañero.- Probablemente jamás se lo admitiría a Ron y Harry, pero se sentía halagada porque Draco la hubiese buscado a ella en específico.

-¿Por qué no trabajas con Pansy?- preguntó Ron.

Riendo, Draco replicó:

-Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y es astuta como el que más. Pero, académicamente, Pansy no es muy lista que digamos. Además, ya se juntó con Blaise.

-Bueno, Harry no tiene compañero,- le ofreció Hermione. La chica sintió cómo Ron la pateaba con suavidad bajo la mesa, lo que provocó que la chica le lanzara una mirada enojada.

-Entonces, supongo que querrás trabajar con la pelirroja.

-¿Te refieres a Ginny?

-Claro,- dijo Draco, riendo. -Bueno, gracias de todas formas.- Se volteó para irse, convencido de que Harry no estaba interesado en colaborar con él.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué lo hizo hacerlo, pero dijo el nombre de Draco en voz alta para detenerlo. En realidad no quería trabajar de cerca en un proyecto con Ginny, pues pensaba que sería incómodo para ambos.

-Si quieres, trabajaré contigo.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos. No podía creer que Harry estaba ofreciéndose a trabajar con Malfoy.

-Supongo que podría irme peor,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de lado. Claro, también estaba el asunto de la pequeña confesión de Harry y que se había despertado con el Gryffindor encima de él. No era como si Draco se estuviera quejando, pero ahora parecía como si hubiera una rara incertidumbre entre ambos. No estaba seguro, pero pensaba que, o Harry no recordaba lo ocurrido, o era un actor excepcionalmente bueno. Draco decidió que era lo primero, pues al parecer Harry era como un libro abierto. Draco tendría que ser el tranquilo. Desafortunadamente, recordaba cada detalle de la velada. -En verdad no quiero quedar con Millicent o Mandy.

-Sí.- Harry se rió. -Yo tampoco.

Después de que él y Draco se pusieran de acuerdo acerca de qué famoso mago investigarían, y de que se dividieran el trabajo, Harry se sentó y se preguntó en qué diablos acababa de meterme. No era lo suficientemente malo que su mente siguiera regresando a la fiesta de varita de la semana anterior y la comprometedora posición en la que se había encontrado a la mañana siguiente. Harry aún no podía recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado. O, tal vez, no quería.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

21 de Octubre, 1998

Harry no iba prestando atención por dónde andaba. Seguía pensando en la noche del viernes. Ya habían pasado cinco días y él seguía sin recordar lo que había pasado. No se fijó en que la persona que tenía en frente se había detenido para dejar pasar a otro estudiante. Harry chocó con Malfoy, arrojándolo contra la pared.

-Fíjate por donde carajo…- Se detuvo cuando se volteó y vio que era Harry.

-Perdón Malfoy, no estaba poniendo atención.

-Claramente.

Se vieron el uno al otro por un momento. Draco se veía inusualmente incómodo y Harry sabía que era por lo que había pasado la noche del viernes. Solo que no sabía qué era.

-Mejor entramos a clase,- titubeó Draco. -Hoy hay reto de pociones.- Entró con rapidez al salón y encontró su lugar sin mirar a Harry de nuevo.

Harry se dirigió a su propio asiento y esperó a que el profesor Slughorn comenzara.

-No perderé su tiempo con una lección. Hoy harán una poción particularmente desafiante,- le dijo Slughorn a la clase. -El ganador recibirá un certificado de la boticaria del callejón Diagon, para comprar sus propios ingredientes de pociones. Abran sus libros en la página ciento setenta y tres, por favor.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a llegar a la página correcta. Doxycida.

-Adelante,- dijo Slughorn y simplemente se sentó a hacer un poco de papeleo en su escritorio.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a la alacena de pociones para sacar los ingredientes. Después de ella, hubo una conglomeración de alumnos que peleaban por obtener las mejores muestras. Cuando regresó a su asiento, la chica notó que Harry ni siquiera se había levantado.

-Harry,- susurró, -Mejor apresúrate, o lo mejor se habrá ido.

Sin muchas ganas, Harry se levantó para tomar lo que necesitaba. Con Hermione y Draco en la clase, Harry sabía que jamás ganaría un reto, así que solo se concentró en acabar el trabajo correctamente.

Mientras trabajaba, los ojos de Harry fueron atraídos con frecuencia a Malfoy. El chico estaba ocupado trabajando, pero se detenía de vez en cuando, como pensando profundamente. Cerca del final de la clase, Harry finalmente dejó de preocuparse por los eventos del viernes en la noche. Sentía que su poción iba bien, pero estaba más atrasado que otros alumnos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿ya terminó?- el profesor preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que Draco estaba sentado, viendo su caldero.

-¿Perdón? Em… no, profesor, aún no. Solo estaba…

-Me temo que tendrás que acabar la poción para cuando termine la clase. No avanzarás solo por tu apariencia, hijo,- dijo Slughorn, riendo.

Pansy levantó la mano y sonrió.

-¿Está seguro, profesor? Él es muy guapo.

La clase comenzó a reírse.

De repente, el alma de Harry se le fue a los pies y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Había sido solo un retazo, pero recordó algo de aquella noche, algo que se le había estado escapando.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja. -Estás todo sonrojado,- dijo, riéndose suavemente.

El chico arrojó sin cuidado el resto de los ingredientes, causando que su poción comenzara a burbujear, para luego consumirse antes de que pudiera cambiar de color. Slughorn se inclinó sobre el caldero de Harry.

-Me temo que te apresuraste, hijo. El cuerno pulverizado de graphorn tiene que añadirse lentamente.

Hermione estaba añadiendo el cuerno. Escuchó al profesor y le bajó la velocidad, viendo cómo el color de la poción cambiaba de color teja a un verde brillante.

-¡Listo!- dijo, en voz alta.

Slughorn inspeccionó su caldero y sacó un poco con la cuchara para olerlo.

-Hermosamente hecho, señorita Granger. Usted es mi ganadora el día de hoy.

Hermione estaba encantada. Otros gruñeron, pues estaban un paso antes que ella. El profesor Slughorn le dio a Hermione el certificado mientras la clase los veía. Estaba empatada con Draco en éxitos, pero, al parecer, el chico estaba distraído. Ella sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para continuar venciéndolo.

Draco completó su poción, en quinto lugar, y limpió su lugar. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que Harry ya se había ido.

Hermione se apuró a limpiar, pues quería alcanzar a Harry. La poción de Ron, para variar, salió bien y alcanzó el tercer lugar. Estaba canturreando mientras acomodaba sus cosas, bastante orgulloso.

-Apúrate, Ron,- lo apuró Hermione. -Algo pasa con Harry. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Harry se alteró mucho en un momento, y luego simplemente se deshizo de su poción y se fue,- le dijo. -No podía esperar a salir de aquí.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez tenía que ir a algún otro lado. La verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención. -Se enderezó. -Quedé en tercer lugar, ¿viste?

Hermione se relajó un poco.

-Sí. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Claro, la única vez que te concentras en la clase, es la única vez en la que desearía que hubieses observado el raro comportamiento de Harry. Creo que tiene algo que ver con Draco.

Como si lo hubiese planeado, Draco estaba pasando en ese momento. Levantó la cabeza, viendo a Hermione.

Sin pensarlo, como siempre, Ron le dijo.

-Oye, Malfoy. ¿Sabes qué tiene Harry?

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Por qué habría de saber algo?

-¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de varita?

-¿Quién dice que pasó algo? ¿Él dijo que pasó algo? Nada pasó,- Draco tartamudeó. Se giró y abandonó la clase abruptamente.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

El resto del día, Harry insistió en que nada estaba mal. Sin importar cuánto le preguntaron sus amigos, les dijo que estaba bien. Ron se conformó y aceptó la explicación, siguiendo su dia como siempre. Hermione, como siempre, no le creyó nada de nada.

Después de la cena, ella y Harry fueron a la biblioteca por libros para su investigación de Historia de la Magia, que era para la semana siguiente. Mientras caminaban por el rincón junto a la entrada, Harry se sonrojó, recordando su _cita_ con Daphne.

Siendo tan observadora como ella sola, Hermione se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, esperó hasta que estaban cómodamente sentados en la biblioteca para sacarlo a colación.

-¿Harry? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él sonrió.

-Lo vas a hacer aunque te diga que no.

Hermione apretó los labios. Ella sabía que él tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasó en Pociones esta tarde? ¿Por qué arruinaste tu trabajo y saliste corriendo así?

-No estaba tratando de arruinarlo, Hermione. Me retrasé y me desconcentré, por eso traté ponerlo todo junto muy rápido.

-Harry,- la chica entrecerró los ojos,- te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando no me estás diciendo toda la verdad. Algo te molestó en la clase. ¿Qué fue?

Harry trataba de pensar en algo para decirle a la chica, lo que fuera.

-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?

La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco. El chico solo se le quedó viendo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la fiesta?- La chica continuó insistiendo. -Por el amor de Godric, Harry. ¡Solo escúpelo!- Hermione alzó las manos, exasperada.

-Le dije que creía que era muy guapo.- Su voz se oyó tan suave, que Hermione apenas pudo escucharlo.

-¿Perdón? No creo haber escuchado correctamente.

-No lo diré de nuevo, Mione. Me escuchaste bien.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

De nuevo, Harry se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Oh.- Hermione se sentó de nuevo.

-El juego me hizo decirlo. Tenía que responder a su pregunta,- se defendió el chico. -Además, estaba completamente ebrio, lo que fue completamente estúpido.

Hermione estiró su mano y la apoyó sobre la de Harry.

-¿Cuál fue su pregunta?

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Quería sacarlo de su pecho, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. Como siempre lo había hecho, decidió confiar ciegamente en Hermione.

-Quería saber por qué lo estaba mirando, la mañana siguiente a la primera fiesta.

-¿Lo estabas mirando?

-Lo estaba viendo dormir. Jamás lo había visto bien de cerca. ¿Tú lo has hecho?

-No, supongo que no,- respondió. -Y, ¿lo encontraste atractivo?

-Yo… no lo sé.

No era el "no" que Hermione se esperaba. Se aclaró la garganta. Ese era territorio desconocido para ella. Y, aunque tenía una mente abierta, no estaba segura de qué decirle a su amigo. La respuesta del chico le daba lugar a la posibilidad de que se sentía atraído por los hombres, o al menos por uno en particular.

-Y no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que, en mi estado ebrio, puede que haya… no importa.- No iba a decirle a la chica que había despertado prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con Ron acerca de esto, en vez de conmigo.

El chico giró las manos y apretó las de la chica.

-No, Hermione. No puedes decirle. No puedes decirle a _nadie_. Por favor.

-Pero no sé cómo manejar esto.

-No hay nada qué manejar. Estaba ebrio. Era un juego. Eso es todo. Solo necesitaba decirle a alguien. Y ahora que ya lo hice, suena ridículo. Claro que no me siento atraído por Malfoy. Quiero decir, la semana pasada Daphne Greengrass y yo prácticamente follamos allá afuera. Y estuve con Ginny por un tiempo.- Harry parecía estar hablando el doble de rápido.

-Espera, ¿tú y Daphne? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-No importa,- dijo el chico, restándole importancia. -El punto es, he estado con algunas chicas. Chicas. No chicos. Y en definitiva no con Malfoy.- Harry comenzó a juntar sus libros. No estaba enojado con Hermione, pero se desquitó con ella. -No necesitas manejar nada, porque no hay nada qué manejar. A veces desearía que solo te preocuparas por tus propios asuntos, Hermione.

Harry salió con rapidez de la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, arrojó sus libros sobre su cama, enojado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hermione y tú se pelearon?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen que saberlo todo?- bufó Harry. -¡Merlín!

Harry se quitó su suéter y se puso una playera.

-Voy a salir. Y antes de que me preguntes a dónde, no lo sé.

Ron se quedó paralizado en su cama mientras Harry salía del cuarto.

Harry paseó por el castillo por un tiempo, tranquilizándose de su diatriba contra Hermione y Ron. Pobre Ron, ni siquiera supo qué le golpeó. Decidió regresar a su dormitorio en el séptimo piso para disculparse.

Los pasos que se oyeron cerca de ahí hicieron que Harry se detuviera en donde estaba. Se pegó a la pared y luego caminó con cuidado hasta el alfeizar. Presionándose contra la ventana tanto como podía, Harry escuchó cómo los pasos se acercaban. La persona se detuvo justo después del pequeño nicho donde Harry estaba escondiéndose.

-_Lumos_,- susurró una chica. Se volteó para ver a Harry.

Respirando de alivio, Harry se bajó del alfeizar.

-Pansy, ¿qué estás haciendo acá arriba?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Al menos yo soy prefecta.

-Aún no es el toque de queda,- dijo Harry, riéndose por lo bajo. -Quise decir, ¿por qué estabas recorriendo los salones, sola?

-¿Quién dice que estaba sola?- dijo la chica, sonriendo de lado. -De hecho, olvidé mi pluma en Adivinación hoy, así que regresé por ella.- Se la enseñó. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Solo necesitaba salir de mi Casa. Ya me regresaba. Buenas noches,- dijo, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la chica.

-Harry, espera.- La chica se mordió el labio. -Perdón, ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó un poco, con la varita iluminando sus facciones. La suave luz remarcaba su escote, que estaba bastante expuesto. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba… Su escote siempre estaba expuesto. Sus ojos bajaron, inconscientemente.

Se quedó parado, esperando a que la chica continuara.

-Por tratar de… entregarte. Yo estaba…

-Pansy, todos hicimos lo que pensamos que teníamos que hacer. Estabas asustada. Lo entiendo.

-Gracias.

Se le ocurrió a Harry que jamás había platicado mucho con Pansy. Claro, podría haber sido porque la chica había estado más que dispuesta a entregarlo a Voldemort para salvar el pellejo. Pero jamás la había notado en verdad. Siempre fue la chica junto a Malfoy. Nada más. Solo una chica. Pero, le gustaban las chicas, ¿no? Podía probarlo. Hermione no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. No fue nada especial o especialmente largo. Fue más bien algo tenso. Cuando Harry se hizo hacia atrás, la chica se veía aturdida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el chico, sonriendo. -Al parecer te has follado a casi cada chico así. ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Conocía la reputación de la chica tanto como cualquiera. Era coqueta, y provocativa. Pansy ya había estado con algunos de los chicos más grandes de Hogwarts. Pero, la mayoría de los Gryffindors la eludía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya, Harry. No creí que fueras de ese estilo. Ustedes los Gryffindors siempre resultan moralmente superiores.

Él se rió.

-Así es. Pero a veces nos ponemos calientes, como cualquier otro.

Pansy también se rió. La oportunidad de echar un polvo con Harry Potter y descubrir si ese cuento de viejas era verdad, era muy tentadora. Pansy jamás había tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió con rapidez al cuarto donde había estado con anterioridad. Se metieron al salón de Trelawney y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No había tomado Adivinación desde que Umbridge se había apoderado de la escuela y el cuarto lo asustaba un poco. Siempre sentía como si hubiera cosas que lo estaban mirando.

Pansy lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara. Luego le quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre el escritorio.

-Así está mejor. No quiero que tengas tu atención en otra parte.- La chica comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, revelando un sostén de satín con encaje rosa que apenas sostenía sus senos. Harry terminó de desabotonar la prenda y pasó sus dedos por el suave material. Mientras la chica se quitaba la blusa, Harry la rodeó con un brazo y desabrochó el sostén. Éste cayó hacia adelante, exponiendo sus pezones pálidos, que parecían ir a juego con el sostén. Se sentían más suaves que el satín.

Pansy desabrochó los pantalones de Harry y se los bajó, junto con los calzoncillos, en un solo movimiento, dejando que se enredaran en sus tobillos. Al levantarse, agarró la camiseta del chico y se la quitó. Harry la ayudó a quitársela y se quedó así, desnudo, dejando de lado sus zapatos y sus pantalones enredados en sus pies. Pansy pasó sus dedos por el delgado camino de oscuro vello que llevaba de su pecho a su pene.

-Oh, Dios,- dijo Pansy, bajando la mirada.

Cuando lo acarició con el dorso de su mano, la polla de Harry creció por completo, señalando a la chica, tan dura como el metal. El chico la empujó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos y la subió un poco para sentarla sobre el escritorio de Trelawney, poniendo su coño a un nivel adecuado para él.

Harry se hizo hacia adelante y lamió su seno izquierdo, sintiendo el duro pezón contra su lengua. Succionó, provocando un profundo gemido por parte de Pansy. Metió la mano en su falda y le bajó las pantaletas, para luego subirle la falda, contemplándola por completo.

El chico estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, pero, para estar seguro, pasó un dedo por su entrada. Estaba jugosa y al punto. No desperdició tiempo y entró en ella por completo. A diferencia de Ginny, con quien había tenido relaciones tres veces, Pansy estaba suelta y era experimentada. Sin necesitar ser particularmente gentil con la chica, Harry embistió dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Sus uñas lo arañaban en la espalda, aumentando el placer. Y Harry entendió que necesitaba esforzarse en el placer de Pansy. Lo último que quería era que la chica esparciera historias acerca que cómo el supuestamente desinteresado salvador era egoísta cuando se trataba de sexo.

Haciendo que su ritmo fuera menos frenético, Harry se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y succionó su seno; esta vez, el derecho. El gemido que le siguió lo motivó a usar su lengua para juguetear con el pezón. Pansy se recargó sobre sus manos para darle mejor acceso.

Harry pasó sus dedos por su mata de vello, entre su coño, humedeciendo sus dedos y esparciendo sus jugos. Pansy gimió, expectante. El pulgar del chico se desplazó, buscando el dulce punto que la llevaría al placer máximo.

Cuando lo encontró, fue elogiado.

-¡Oh, sí! Harry, sí.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia cuando la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba seguro si la chica estaba en verdad tan emocionada o era pura actuación, pero no le importaba. Su ego necesitaba el estímulo.

Normalmente, de haber estado con Ginny, la habría besado y habría susurrado cosas lindas a su oído. Pero besar a Pansy le parecía algo demasiado íntimo. Su beso anterior no era algo que necesitaba repetir. Irónicamente, enterrar su polla hasta el fondo dentro de ella no se sentía tan personal. Descansó su frente en el pecho de la chica y cerró los ojos mientras continuaba empujando y estimulándola al mismo tiempo. Solo quería sentir, sin tener que pensar, para variar.

-Harry, se siente tan bien,- murmuró la chica.

Varios minutos del movimiento rítmico los acercaron a ambos al clímax. Los gemidos de Pansy se hicieron más profundos, más bajos, casi como gruñidos. Harry comenzaba a murmullar. El sonido de los adornos del escritorio golpeándose entre ellos, el sonido de los gemidos de Pansy y los gruñidos de Harry, parecían en conjunto una canción. Una canción que terminaría en una nota alta.

La lógica y la razón habían abandonado a Harry. Se soltó, sintiendo el momento.

-Oh,- la suave y baja voz de Pansy hizo eco en el oído de Harry. -Oh, Potter,- susurró.

-Mmm. Malfoy,- murmuró Harry.

Al instante, Pansy lo empujó. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe al notar lo que había dicho. Aunque ambos estaban dolorosamente cerca del orgasmo, se sintió como si una ducha fría les hubiera llenado de realidad. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, procesando las palabras de Harry, bueno, la palabra. El aire se sentía muy pesado.

Con lentitud, Pansy alzó la comisura de sus labios.

-Así que así es esto.

Harry se inclinó para tomar sus pantalones, metió sin cuidado su ahora flácida polla y se los abrochó.

Pansy, sin embargo, seguía con las piernas abiertas sobre el escritorio.

-Harry Potter, ¿eres gay?- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No. Y no es tu asunto.

La chica lo atrapó con sus piernas cuando trató de alejarse.

-Pero Draco _es _mi asunto. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él?

-No tengo ninguna intención con él.- El chico se retorció sin ganas para alejarse.

-Pero dijiste su nombre cuando me estabas haciendo el amor,- señaló la chica.

-No te estaba haciendo el amor. Estaba follándote,- dijo Harry.

-Bien. Dile como quieras,- dijo ella. -Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estabas fantaseando con Draco cuando lo estabas haciendo. Así que, te preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

-No lo sé, joder. Es la única respuesta que tengo para todos estos días.- De repente, Harry recordó haberle respondido a Draco la última vez en el juego. -Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Fue solo una respuesta a que me dijiste Potter. Él es el único que sigue diciéndome así con frecuencia.- El chico cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -Supongo que ahora todos en Slytherin se burlarán mucho por esto.- Su propia risa fue fría y vacía. -Maldita sea. Tú y tu necio juego.

Harry salió del cuarto con prisa sin su camiseta y sin sus lentes.

-Rayos,- gruñó, cuando se dio cuenta que la oscuridad no era la única razón por la que tenía problemas para ver. En lo que Harry se decidió si debía regresar por sus lentes, Pansy lo alcanzó, con el sostén puesto pero la blusa desabotonada. La varita iluminaba su camino. Le dio sus objetos olvidados.

-Pensé que querrías éstos,- dijo.

El chico se los arrebató, y terminó de vestirse.

-No diré nada,- le dijo Pansy.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? No es que quiera que lo hagas.

-Porque lo negarías. Y no quiero que se burlen de Draco. Puede que parezca estoico y frío a veces, pero en realidad tiene un corazón sensible.

Harry se mofó de eso. Había visto a Draco en sus peores momentos. Cuando eran más jóvenes, se preguntaba si Malfoy en verdad tenía un corazón.

-Puedo entender por qué dudas de mí,- dijo. -Pero cuando era más joven, casi de dieciséis, le confesó su amor a una chica. Él le dijo que se casaría con ella algún día. Pero ella sabía que también le interesaban los chicos y lo rechazó, pues no quería quedarse a ver si él llegaría a cambiarla por un chico. Su orgullo, y su posible humillación, le ganaron a lo que sentía por él. Él quedó devastado cuando la chica rompió con él y comenzó una relación con otro chico. Draco estaba destrozado y deprimido. Ese verano, se convirtió en mortífago.

Harry escuchó a la historia de Pansy, dudando de su veracidad.

-Se volvió más duro, más frío. O al menos eso aparentaba. Yo lo escuchaba llorar en las esquinas oscuras ese año. Sexto año. Solo desde que terminó la guerra, ha podido calmarse. Puedo ver retazos del chico que antes se reía con ganas, que besaba tiernamente y amaba totalmente.- Podía notarse su nostalgia en la mirada. Luego, miró con dureza a Harry. -No permitiré que arruines eso.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? La chica.

Pansy asintió.

-No pude evitar sentirme en parte responsable por su caída. De alguna manera, logró perdonarme. Pero jamás me amará de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me contaste esa historia?

-Porque, bueno, no sé si alguna vez llegó a considerarte… Pero, si obtienes la oportunidad, no la jodas.

-Pero ya te lo dije, yo no…

Pansy puso su mano frente al rostro de Harry.

-Tal vez no puedes admitírtelo, pero me doy cuenta, solo por tu aspecto cuando te conté la historia, que sientes _algo_ por él. Y a pesar de tus excusas, me llamaste por su apellido. Te guste o no, lo llevas bajo la piel. No esperes mucho para comprenderlo, Harry.

La chica lo dejó parado en el corredor, solo en la oscuridad. Muy adentro, sabía que la chica tenía razón. Llevaba a Malfoy bajo la piel. Solo que no entendía cuánto. ¿Había sido esa la razón por la que lo suyo con Cho, con Ginny, no había funcionado? ¿Era esa la razón por la que, a pesar de las chicas que clamaban por su atención, siempre se encontraba mirando a Draco? Claro que siempre lo había ocultado, diciendo que lo estaba vigilando, para evitar que hiciera cosas malas.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra y cerró los ojos.

-Mierda,- maldijo en voz baja.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Pobre Harry. En verdad está rehuyéndolo. Y estoy segura de que me odian ahora mismo.

Señoras y señores, ¿he mencionado que amo sus reviews?

:D

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-¿Qué te pasa, amigo?- Ron picó con un dedo el costado de Harry._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Tienes una mirada ida, y sigues sonriendo por nada._

_-No es cierto._

_Ron repasó el salón mientras limpiaban._

_-¿Hay aquí alguien que te guste? Solías hacer lo mismo con Cho._

_Harry mantuvo pegados los ojos en su poción, ignorando su pregunta, lo que convenció más a Ron de que estaba en lo correcto._

_-¿Quién es? No diré nada._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Pansy se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Draco._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-¿Decirte qué?_

_-Que estabas hablando de Potter._

_-¿Fui tan obvio?- dijo Draco, suspirando._

_-Honestamente, cuando dijiste que sentía algo por alguien que no debías, pensé que era Blaise._

_Draco hizo una mueca._

_-¿Blaise? Él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso sería raro._

_-Por eso pensé que hablabas de él. ¿Y no piensas que Harry es una rara elección?_

_Draco suspiró._

_-No es una elección. No lo puedo evitar. He estado peleando en contra de esto por un rato. Pero en esa ridícula fiesta, él se portó tan encantador y agradable, divertido y amable. Y sus ojos, ¿los has visto? Son tan…_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Draco, viéndose más sobrio que antes._

_-¿Perdón?- Harry ladeó la cabeza al voltearse._

_-Todo ese toque de manos, las bobas sonrisas, que me vieras cuando creías que no me daba cuenta… ¿Ni siquiera intentarás hacer algo conmigo? Te di bastante oportunidad._

_Harry puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca por completo. Por muy sutil que Harry pensó había sido, Draco lo notó todo. Y ahora se lo estaba reclamando._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco avanzó un paso más y se paró a un pie de distancia, con una ceja levantada. Harry pudo sentir el suave aliento del rubio en su rostro. Tragó ruidosamente y con dificultad, sin quitar los ojos de la mirada provocativa de Draco. Comenzaba a sentirse tibio y exaltado._

_-Sí,- susurró Harry. Pero el deseo se hizo miedo cuando Draco comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus bocas, y Harry se hizo medio paso para atrás. -Espera._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Yo… no sé si estoy listo para eso. Lo siento. Esto es todo muy nuevo._

_Draco se enderezó y Harry esperó el insulto o el método cualquiera que Draco iba a utilizar para rescatar su orgullo._

_-Está bien. Al menos hice que lo admitieras,- dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	7. Epifanía

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es probablemente uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora. Es casi exclusivamente de Harry y Draco (no necesariamente juntos) y avanza la historia, metiéndose en la mente de Harry.

**Notas de traducción:**

Sí, me morderé la lengua… Perdónenme, sé que dije que actualizaría en lunes, pero me resulta más cómodo en miércoles (no pregunten por qué, pues ni yo lo entiendo)…

Espero disfruten este capítulo que, como ya dijo Reverie, es uno de sus favoritos, y mío también…

Ya saben, la historia ni mía es, yo solo traduzco. Los originales son de J.K. Rowling…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

23 de Octubre, 1998

Habiendo pasado el dia anterior deprimido, Harry se levantó la mañana de ese viernes sintiéndose un poco más optimista. Tenía un plan para entender las cosas de forma lógica.

Harry había pasado todo el día jueves contemplando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas tres semanas: su ruptura con Ginny, las fiestas de varita, la paja de Daphne, y su fiasco con Pansy la noche anterior. Todo lo dirigía a una conclusión: al parecer, el destino siempre metía a Draco en su vida de una u otra manera y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Harry recordó a Hermione diciéndole, hacía tiempo, que estaba obsesionado con Malfoy. Claro, la chica no lo había dicho con algún sentido sexual. Estaba en lo correcto, pero, ¿eso significaba que Harry era gay? El chico aún recordaba haber respondido la última pregunta de Draco con un "No lo sé".

¿Era posible sentirse atraído por otro chico y no ser gay? Harry se preguntó qué quería de Draco. ¿Simplemente le gustaba la forma en la que Draco se veía? Tal vez solo lo admiraba. ¿Le gustaba cómo se veían otros chicos? ¿Podía imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo con un chico, lo que había hecho con Daphne, o con Pansy, o con Ginny? Ciertamente, sería más fácil complacer a otro chico. Estaba familiarizado con las partes correspondientes. Las chicas aún le resultaban un misterio. Conocer la anatomía general no siempre era suficiente para hacer bien el trabajo sin un poco de ayuda de parte de la chica.

Para llevar a cabo su plan, pasó más tiempo observando y analizando sus respuestas a los varones en sus clases, que haciendo su trabajo. Algunos chicos no eran siquiera una posibilidad remota en la mente de Harry. El pensar en Seamus hacía que Harry se estremeciera y, de hecho, se sintió un poco enfermo cuando consideró a Ron. De inmediato, tuvo que sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Den Thomas, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa agradable y había crecido bastante en los últimos dos años. Era claro que Harry no sentía nada por él, pues no lo conocía muy bien. Pero, podía ver por qué Ginny se había sentido atraída a él. Era agradable a la vista.

Cuando Dean notó que Harry lo miraba, pasó su mano en frente del rostro de Harry y rió. Harry se inventó que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, lo que era cierto, y bromeó que estaba tratando de dormir en clase con sus ojos abiertos. Nadie cuestionó la sinceridad de Harry.

En Pociones, Harry se puso en un verdadero reto. Draco no había estado en sus dos clases anteriores ese día, así que Harry se encargó de observar muy científicamente, haciendo notas mentales de sus reacciones a diferentes chicos, y chicas. Encontró que sus respuestas a los chicos y las chicas eran similares. A algunos los encontraba atractivos; a otros, no. Sin embargo, aún no sabía si eso era normal. Si es que hay algo que se pueda considerar normal.

Todo se fue al desagüe al momento en el que Draco entró por la puerta. Harry sintió mariposas en el estómago. Pocas, pero ahí estaban. Le restó importancia, diciendo que era porque estaba nervioso por su pequeño experimento. Antes de que Draco se sentara en su silla, sus ojos se posaron por un momento en Harry. Se sintió como si un impulso eléctrico recorriera el cuerpo de Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. La sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó. Esto le indicó que su reacción a Draco era diferente a con otros.

Los alumnos bajaron a la alacena de almacenaje para sacar ingredientes para la cocción del día como siempre, pero, esta vez, Harry se aseguró de ponerse cerca del rubio. Claro, solo con fines de investigación.

Mientras se acomodaba en fila con el resto de la clase, Harry comenzó a ponerse ansioso. Su corazón volvió a acelerar el ritmo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aroma de Draco: limpio y con un toque de almizcle. Harry se preguntó si era el jabón, la colonia o solo el aroma natural de Malfoy.

Ambos trataron de alcanzar la _Descurainia sophia _(1)al mismo tiempo, y Harry rozó la mano del Slytherin con la suya, intencionalmente. La misma sensación eléctrica que sintió un momento atrás lo golpeó de repente. Retiró su mano.

-Lo siento,- dijo sonriendo, y permitió que Draco tomara su muestra primera.

Sin ver a Harry, Draco respondió:

-No hay problema.- Salió de la alacena pasando por en medio de Harry y la chica detrás de él. Harry notó, con algo de diversión, que Draco podía haber ido por el otro lado, que estaba menos limitado.

De regreso a su caldero, Harry hizo su poción junto con Ron, que se sentó junto a él. No era un día de reto, así que la atmósfera se sentía más relajada. Los chicos platicaron acerca de todo tipo de cosas, como muchas parejas hacían. De vez en cuando, la mirada de Harry se dirigía a la rubia cabeza que se encontraba a dos mesas al frente y a la derecha. Más de una vez, vio que Draco lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry deseó tener el valor para ir y hablarle como si fuera cualquier otra persona. El juego de varita le proveía la perfecta excusa para conversar, pero, sin tal excusa, Harry se sentía raro. Con el paso del día, Harry había permitido que sus sentimientos se revelaran, inconscientemente y con lentitud. Para cuando su poción estaba hecha, Harry estaba convencido de que le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo?- Ron picó con un dedo el costado de Harry.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes una mirada ida, y sigues sonriendo por nada.

-No es cierto.

Ron repasó el salón mientras limpiaban.

-¿Hay aquí alguien que te guste? Solías hacer lo mismo con Cho.

Harry mantuvo pegados los ojos en su poción, ignorando su pregunta, lo que convenció más a Ron de que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Quién es? No diré nada.

-No te diré,- respondió Harry. Ron ya había adivinado, y Harry era un mentiroso terrible. Tal vez no era una mala idea que Ron supiera que le gustaba alguien.

-Oooh, así que tenía razón. Entonces, solo voy a adivinar.- Ron consideró a todas las chicas en la clases. Todas, excepto Hermione, estaban disponibles. Pero, bueno, Ron jamás había entendido qué le había visto Harry a Cho.

-¿Es Hannah?

-Ron, no te diré nada.- Harry continuó poniendo orden en su lugar mientras Ron persistía en su búsqueda.

-¿Mandy? Es algo bonita. Oh, Dios. No es Luna, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hay de malo con Luna? Es muy linda.

-Sí, claro.

Harry golpeó a Ron por detrás de su cabeza.

-Shhh. Te escuchará.

-Entonces, dime quién es y dejaré de molestarte.- Cuando Harry no ofreció nada de información, Ron intentó adivinar de nuevo. -Daphne. Tiene que ser Daphne. ¿Cierto?

-No. Aunque, es muy bonita.- Harry bajó la voz. -Y sí que sabe cómo hacer una paja.

Ron alzó la mano para "chocar esos cinco", lo que Harry hizo con mucho gusto.

-¿De qué susurran ustedes dos por aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Nada, amor. Solo cosas de chicos,- dijo Ron, y la besó en la mejilla.

-Entonces, vamos a cenar,- dijo Hermione. Negando con la cabeza, murmuró: -Chicos.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Continuando con su proyecto de investigación autoimpuesto en la cena, Harry estaba mirando calladamente a todos los alumnos, incluyendo a sus más cercanos compañeros. Hubo un tiempo en el que veía a Ginny y sentía las mariposas, pero ahora ya no lo sentía. Y cuando miró a Pansy, tuvo que admitir que percibió una cálida sensación en sus partes bajas. Pero solo era una reacción física a los que había pasado un par de noches antes.

Pero cuando dirigió su atención a la parte de atrás de la cabeza rubia al otro lado del cuarto, sintió la necesidad de contacto físico. Quería que el chico se volteara. Quería rozar la mano de Draco de nuevo con su mano. La urgencia era casi irresistible.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Pansy alcanzó a ver a Harry. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo saludó, para su horror. Blaise y Draco se voltearon para ver a quién estaba saludando la chica. Hermione preguntó por qué Pansy lo estaba saludando.

-¡Merlín bendito! ¿Es Parkinson?- Ron no quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero se le salió.

Todos los ojos parecían estar sobre Harry y él pudo sentir cómo se ruborizaba, casi al punto de comenzar a sudar. Harry hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, se la cubrió con los brazos y deseó estar muerto.

-Dios, Harry. No te la _echaste _también, ¿verdad?- Ron preguntó, discretamente.

-¿También?- Ginny frunció el ceño. -¿A quién más te _echaste_?

-Al parecer, tuvo un encuentro con Daphne Greengrass cerca de la biblioteca,- le informó Hermione.

Harry gruñó en agonía.

-¡Mione!- la regañó Ron. -No tenías que anunciarlo.

-Acabas de insinuar que había echado un polvo con Pansy. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Por favor cállense,- murmuró Harry, a través de sus mangas. Se sentía completamente humillado.

-Todos siguen viendo hacia acá,- observó Ginny. -¿En verdad, de entre todas las personas, echaste un polvo con Pansy Parkinson?

Harry asintió con la cabeza pegada a sus antebrazos, pues no estaba listo para mostrar la cara aún.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Harry! No puedo creerte. ¿Siquiera te gusta? Tú y Ginny rompieron hace pocas semanas. ¿Ya estuviste con dos chicas?

Ginny trató de mantenerse calmada.

-Hermione, él es libre de ver a quien él quiera. Aunque estoy bastante sorprendida, él no ha hecho nada malo. Al menos, no a mí.

-Aún así.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Le hizo honor a su reputación?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry gruñó de nuevo, y Hermione golpeó a Ron bastante fuerte en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Desearía que ustedes dos dejaran de hacer eso.

-¡Entonces deja de decir estupideces!- replicó Hermione.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Harry, espera. Dejaremos de preguntarte,- Hermione trató de convencerlo, pero el chico salió del Gran Comedor sin ver a nadie a los ojos y corrió a su dormitorio, completamente mortificado. ¿Por qué Pansy tenía que haber hecho eso? ¿Por qué él tenía que reaccionar tan obvio ante un simple saludo? Enterró la cara en la almohada. Después de un rato, la falta de sueño de la noche anterior hizo que se durmiera profundamente. Durante ese rato, soñó que entraba al Gran Comedor para la cena, desnudo.

Mientras tanto, Draco cuestionó a Pansy después de ver que Harry se escapaba, con culpa, de la cena.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué saludaste a Potter así?

-Sí, y, ¿por qué se avergonzó tanto?- añadió Blaise.

-Solo estaba siendo amistosa. Estaba mirando para acá, así que lo saludé.- La chica sonrió mientras tomaba una cucharada de guisantes.

-Por las barbas de Merlín… Te lo follaste, ¿no es cierto?- Blaise se rió. -¿Este año empezarás con los Gryffindors, Pans?

Pansy comenzó a reír junto con Blaise hasta que vio la expresión en la cara de Draco. El chico la miraba, incrédulo.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el chico, en voz baja.

-Bueno, él lo comenzó.

-¿Qué?- Draco se veía herido y confundido. -Pero, estaba seguro…- Miró a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo. No quería decir mucho en frente del chico. Draco alejó su plato y se levantó. -¡Eres una puta!- le gritó a la chica y salió hecho una tromba del comedor.

-¿Desde cuándo le importa que eches un polvo con otro chico?- preguntó Blaise.

-Desde que es el chico al que él quiere para sí,- respondió ella, con vergüenza.

Blaise abrió la boca desmesuradamente y sus cejas se elevaron.

-¿Qué?

-Al menos, eso es lo que creo que sucede.- La chica se inclinó para acercarse. -Él me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien. No dijo quién, pero uso la palabra "inapropiado".

-Me estás jodiendo,- insistió Blaise.

Pansy simplemente negó con la cabeza, despacio.

Hermione y los dos pelirrojos notaron la conmoción, mientras la curiosidad los intrigaba.

-¿Pelea de novios?- preguntó Ron. -Supongo que él se ofendió de que ella echara un polvo con Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Eso parece.

Ron notó que Hermione fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? No juzgues a Harry. Él, de entre todas las personas, merece pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando.- El chico miró a Ginny, que lo veía con el ceño fruncido. -No digo que tú no le hayas hecho pasar un buen rato. Agh... No lo dije en serio. Me voy a callar ahora.- El chico se metió un panecillo a la boca.

-Tienes razón. Harry se merece un poco de diversión. No debería estar molesta. Yo accedí con terminar. Y, bueno, Dean y yo comenzamos a vernos de nuevo desde la última fiesta de varita.

-No sabía eso,- dijo Ron. -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Bueno, trataba de pensar en los sentimientos de Harry. Pero, al parecer no necesitaba molestarme.

-Vamos, Ron,- dijo Hermione, jalándole de la manga. -Vamos a ver si Harry está bien. Tengo la sensación de que necesita hablar.

El chico la agarró del brazo.

-Tengo la sensación de que necesita estar solo.

Hermione miró a Ginny, que asintió con la cabeza. Le chica hizo un mohín al sentarse, pensando en que, tal vez, tenían razón.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco estaba sentado en su cama, enfurruñado desde que había salido corriendo de la cena, cuando Pansy golpeó en la puerta y entró. Los otros chicos estaban juntándose en la sala común, preparándose para la fiesta que, al parecer, sería algo de cada semana.

-¿Dra? ¿Puedo pasar?

-No me importa.

Pansy se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Draco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte qué?

-Que estabas hablando de Potter.

-¿Fui tan obvio?- dijo Draco, suspirando.

-Honestamente, cuando dijiste que sentías algo por alguien que no debías, pensé que era Blaise.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿Blaise? Él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Eso sería raro.

-Por eso pensé que hablabas de él. ¿Y no piensas que Harry es una rara elección?

Draco suspiró.

-No es una elección. No lo puedo evitar. He estado peleando en contra de esto por un rato. Pero en esa ridícula fiesta, él se portó tan encantador y agradable, divertido y amable. Y sus ojos, ¿los has visto? Son tan…

-Ok, entiendo,- dijo la chica, riendo. -Sí, es especial.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-La semana pasada, me dijo que pensaba que yo era guapo, durante el juego. Y él… bueno, tú viste la posición en la que estábamos a la mañana siguiente. Claro, estaba completamente ebrio y bajo un hechizo. Pero hoy, te juro que estaba… coqueteando. ¿Cuándo lo…? Sabes qué, no importa. No quiero saberlo.

-De hecho, creo que deberías.

-No, en serio que no.

-¿Ni siquiera porque me llamó Malfoy?

Poniendo los ojos como platos, Draco empujó a Pansy del hombro.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo es. Dijo que había sido porque lo llamé Potter, algo que, aparentemente, solo tú haces. Oh, Dra, desearía haber sabido. No hubiera hecho nada con él.

-No importa. Él dice que ni siquiera es del otro bando.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que solo tiene miedo de admitirlo. No siento, cariño. Debo ir a empezar la fiesta. ¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió.

-Ve. No estoy enojado contigo, Pans.

-¿No vienes?

-No. No me siento con ganas. Y creo que no quiero ver a Potter sacar la varita de alguna arpía e irse con ella a follar, también.

-De acuerdo. Pero, sabes, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí. Alguien puede necesitar el cuarto.- Ella le guiñó el ojo.

Rodando los ojos, Draco se levantó y tomó un par de cosas de su mesita de noche.

-Supongo que me iré. Por cierto, ¿sabías que tienes que estar sosteniendo tu varita para hacer tu solicitud obligatoria?

-Hmm… Eso explica por qué nada le pasó a Lunática Lovegood. MacMillan se quejó de que ella no quiso hacerle una paja, pero no recibió ningún castigo. Gracias, cariño. Todo se pondrás más interesante ahora.- Volvió a guiñar el ojo y salió de la habitación.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron, cuando entró a su dormitorio. Harry estaba sentado en su cama, trabajando en un ensayo que había estado posponiendo.

Harry alzó la mirada.

-Sí. Es mi propia culpa.- Negó con la cabeza. -Un comportamiento demasiado descuidado. Y después ni siquiera tuve el sentido común de mantenerme callado.

-Yo no ayudé mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron, con vergüenza.

-No, no lo hiciste,- lo regañó Harry. -Pero no estoy enojado contigo, Ron. A veces no me entiendo a mí mismo. Voy y me revuelco con dos chicas que ni siquiera me gustan. Pero no puedo siquiera hablarle a la persona que me gusta. O bueno, que creo que me gusta…

Ron esperó ansiosamente a que Harry le dijera quién era.

-No es Parkinson. Sin ofender, Ron, pero eso me lo guardaré por un tiempo.

-No te culpo, compañero. Yo tampoco me diría,- dijo Ron, riendo. -Entonces, ¿irás a esa fiesta?

-No.

-Em, ¿te vas a quedar… aquí… o… ibas a algún otro lado?

-¿Esa es tu poca sutil forma de pedirme que me vaya?

Ron sonrió.

-Bueno, los otros chicos van a ir a la fiesta.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo. Puedo salir a la sala común.- Levantó su libro y pergamino y salió del cuarto. Pasó junto a Hermione mientras ésta subía al cuarto de chicos. La chica se ruborizó cuando Harry le dijo que se divirtiera.

En menos de una hora, Harry terminó su ensayo de Herbología Avanzada. Le tomó mucho menos tiempo de lo que pensó, y el chico estaba reprendiéndose por posponerlo. Miró aburrido alrededor de la sala común vacía. Deseando haber ido a la fiesta, Harry se preguntó quién había sacado la varita de Draco del caldero. ¿El destino los habría juntado de nuevo si Harry hubiera ido? Supuso que jamás lo sabría.

Trató de leer, pero su mente seguía vagando. En su mayor parte, hacia la velada en Slytherin.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó del sillón. Decidiendo a dar un paseo para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que Hermione saliera del cuarto, se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. La torre de Astronomía era un buen lugar para ir en tal ocasión. Parecía que sería una noche clara.

Cuando llegó al final de la torre, Harry se tomó un momento para recordar a Dumbledore. Aunque ahora sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado, su muerte no era tan fácil de procesar. Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Harry levantó la mirada al cielo. Estaba despejado, y Harry podía reconocer varias constelaciones que había aprendido con el paso de los años.

Unos pasos que se acercaban sobresaltaron a Harry, y el chico se escondió con rapidez en un pequeño nicho.

Esperó en silencio hasta que vio a Malfoy caminar al barandal y alzar la vista. ¿Quedarse oculto o revelarse? Harry sabía que tenía que decidir con prontitud. Una vez que se quedara Escondido por mucho tiempo, tendría que quedarse así hasta que Malfoy se fuera. Harry salió de entre la sombras y se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh. No sabía que había alguien aquí,- Draco se volteó para ver a Harry. -Espera, ¿no fuiste a la fiesta?

-No. Supongo que tú tampoco,- respondió Harry. -¿Por qué no? ¿Temías que te volviese a tocar mi varita?- El chico se rió.

Draco no pudo evitar hacerle segunda.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que tú no fuiste?

Ambos se rieron, pero ninguno contestó la pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco.

-Em… Ron y Hermione se apoderaron de mi cuarto. ¿Tú?

-No sé quién esté en el mío. Pansy me sacó,- replicó Draco, tímidamente.

Harry se sonrojó cuando mencionó a Pansy. Si Draco vio, le perdonó a Harry más vergüenza al no comentarlo.

Fue ahí cuando Harry notó que Draco llevaba algunas cosas en las manos. Un libro y una botella de whisky de fuego, llena hasta un tercio de su capacidad.

-¿Bebes cada fin de semana?- preguntó Harry. -¿Es un problema?

Mirando la botella, Draco se rió.

-No lo creo. He tenido esta botella por más de un año. Blaise me la dio.- Se rió suavemente de nuevo. -De hecho, solo la he bebido contigo. ¿Quieres un poco?- Le ofreció la botella a Harry.

Harry dudó.

-¿Sin vaso?

-No tengo piojos, Potter. Además, ambos ya tuvimos la boca en ella.

Sintiendo un raro sacudimiento al pensar en ambas bocas en la botella de whisky, Harry la alcanzó con una mano. Además, no quería parecer un cobarde. Mientras Draco se la pasaba, sus dedos se tocaron por un momento. Harry retiró la mirada y le dio un trago con velocidad. Le regresó la botella a Draco, quien también le tomó un trago.

Señalando a la otra mano de Draco, Harry le preguntó acerca del libro.

-¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo?

Draco alzó el libro para que lo viera.

-"El Ministerio de Magia: Una Guía Exhaustiva",- leyó Harry. -Bueno, suena emocionante,- dijo sarcásticamente. -Se oye como algo que Hermione leería.

Riendo, Draco replicó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Disfruta leyendo libro aburridos?

-¿Por qué lo estás leyendo?

-Asumo que necesitaré encontrar trabajo en el Ministerio cuando acabe Hogwarts. Supuse que era mejor checar mis opciones.

Harry asintió.

-Qué listo. ¿En qué estás interesado?- Alzó la mano para tomar la botella, de nuevo. Draco se la pasó.

-El Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas se oye divertido. O, si en verdad no quiero trabajar duro, tal vez el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos,- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona, estirando la mano para tomar el whisky de fuego. Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas.

-A mí me gustaría ser un auror,- anunció Harry cuando también se sentó.

-Pff,- se burló Draco.

-¿Disculpa?- Harry estaba un poco indignado.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con perseguir a los chicos malos?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-Nada, supongo. Pero, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿O eso es lo que la gente espera de ti?- Draco tragó más whisky de fuego.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Draco. Se oía más que solo curioso. Casi sonaba enojado.

-Es… lo que quiero. Es una profesión noble y respetable.

-Suenas como un comercial. Solo porque todos dicen que serías un buen auror, no significa que tengas que serlo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué estás tan interesado? ¿Por qué te importa?

-Porque _tú _puedes ser lo que sea que quieras,- razonó Draco. Lo dijo con un dejo de celos en la voz. -No todos los demás podemos.

-¿Estás hablando acerca de ti?

Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que quieres?

-¿Es en serio, Potter?- suspiró el Slytherin. -Soy un hombre marcado.- Estiró el brazo izquierdo y se levantó la manga. -¿O lo habías olvidado? Nadie más lo ha hecho.

-Con el tiempo, la gente lo olvidará,- dijo Harry, tratando de convencerlo. Estiró la mano y le quitó la botella de las manos. Después de tomar más whisky, Harry le preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Me habría gustado ser un maestro pocionista con el boticario. Pero dudo que el hombre quisiera aceptar a un ex mortífago como aprendiz. O sanador. Tienen que hacer varias pociones.

-¿Y no puedes ser sanador?- preguntó Harry, ofreciéndole a Draco la botella casi vacía.

-Ja, ¿quién me dejaría curarlos?- pregunto Draco retóricamente, para luego tomarse de un trago lo que quedaba de whisky.

-Yo te dejaría,- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco miró a Harry sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Acabas de preguntar quién te dejaría curarlos. Yo dije que yo te dejaría.

-Bueno, no esperaba una respuesta.- Draco se detuvo. -¿Es en serio?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Claro,- dijo Harry, sonriendo. -Eres un gran mago. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, siempre supe eso. Creo que podrías hacer lo que sea que quieras.- Se sentía tibio y relajado, pero un poco mareado.

Draco lo miró, claramente más afectado por el whisky de fuego. Se mantuvo así, mientras Harry esperaba, incómodo, a que el chico dijera algo.

Finalmente, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante un poco.

-¿Lo que sea que quiera?- preguntó con voz ronca. Se hizo hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su vista en Harry. -¿Qué es lo que _tú _quieres, Potter?

Harry bajó la vista a los labios de Draco, que estaban siendo lamidos por su lengua rosa y húmeda.

-Yo… no estoy seguro.

Entrando en pánico, Harry se levantó abruptamente.

-Debería irme. Imagino que ya puedo volver a entrar a mi cuarto.- Cruzó el cuarto para llegar a las escaleras.

Draco intentó, dos veces, levantarse, antes de ponerse de pie tambaleándose. Harry se preguntó si Draco había comenzado a beber antes de llegar a la torre. El chico se volteó para irse.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Draco, viéndose más sobrio que antes.

-¿Perdón?- Harry ladeó la cabeza al voltearse.

-Todo ese toque de manos, las bobas sonrisas, que me vieras cuando creías que no me daba cuenta… ¿Ni siquiera intentarás hacer algo conmigo? Te di bastante oportunidad.

Harry puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca por completo. Por muy sutil que Harry creyó que había sido, Draco lo había notado todo. Y ahora se lo estaba reclamando.

-Oh,- fue la única respuesta verbal de Harry.

-A menos que me equivoque,- continuó Draco. -Después de todo, te follaste a Pansy.

Cerrando los ojos, como si fuera un niño que piensa que no pueden verlo, Harry esperó a que Malfoy terminara su idea. Gracias a Merlin, no dijo nada acerca del gran fallo de Harry. En vez de eso, le hizo a Harry la pregunta que el chico se había estado haciendo a sí mismo por la última semana.

-¿Tienes una respuesta real para mi última pregunta del juego? ¿Eres del otro lado?

-Tal vez,- replicó Harry con honestidad.

Draco dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Harry.

-¿Tal vez?

Sintiendo como si Draco pudiera ver a través de él para obtener la verdad, Harry dijo:

-Probablemente.

Un paso más.

-¿Solo probablemente?

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir y sus palmas, a sudar. Sin pensarlo, pasó las manos por sus pantalones.

Draco avanzó un paso más y se paró a un pie de distancia, con una ceja levantada. Harry pudo sentir el suave aliento del rubio en su rostro. Tragó ruidosamente y con dificultad, sin quitar los ojos de la mirada provocativa de Draco. Comenzaba a sentirse tibio y exaltado.

-Sí,- susurró Harry. Pero el deseo se hizo miedo cuando Draco comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus bocas, y Harry se hizo medio paso para atrás. -Espera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… no sé si estoy listo para eso. Lo siento. Esto es todo muy nuevo.

Draco se enderezó y Harry esperó el insulto o el método cualquiera que Draco iba a utilizar para rescatar su orgullo.

-Está bien. Al menos hice que lo admitieras,- dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan avergonzado. Tal vez era porque, a los dieciocho, ya debía de haber entendido todo. O tal vez era porque, básicamente, había salido del clóset por primera vez con su némesis de Hogwarts. Ex némesis. O probablemente era porque se había acobardado cuando había llegado el momento.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Harry por fin, esperando que Draco tuviera algo de perspicacia brillante. Pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. -¿Crees que es casualidad que sigamos quedando juntos cada noche de viernes? ¿O algo más?

-O sea, ¿como destino?- Draco se burló.

Harry asintió.

-No sé si creo en el destino. Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que mi destino era ser mortífago y ayudar al Señor Oscuro a vencerte.

-¿Y si no lo dejamos al destino?- Harry sugirió en voz baja.

-¿Cómo si, planeáramos encontrarnos?- Draco alzó las cejas.

Harry balanceó su peso sobre sus pies.

-Bueno, sí. Confieso que he estado disfrutando esas conversaciones sin planear de los viernes en la noche, más de lo que se lo he admitido a alguien más.- Harry se sintió vulnerable y, con rapidez, le dio a Draco una oportunidad de huir. -A menos que no quieras. Solo fue una sugerencia.

-Entonces, ¿el siguiente viernes en la noche?- propuso el Slytherin.

-Aquí, ¿de nuevo? ¿A la misma hora?- Harry se sintió animado.

La esquina de la boca de Draco se levantó, dándole una apariencia de un niño que acaba de recibir todos los dulces del carrito del Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry pensó en eso, o en un Colacuerno Húngaro a punto de devorarlo.

-Es una cita,- dijo Draco, y pasó al lado de Harry para salir de la torre de Astronomía.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>*Muy bien, ya hubo progreso. Tal vez no tanto como esperaban. Al menos tienen una cita. Y tal vez no se dijeron que se gustaban, pero estaba implícito. Déjenme saber cuánto los frustré… Y si piensan que están frustrados, imagínense cuán frustrado se siente Draco…<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Bueno, es un ingrediente que se menciona para hacer la poción Multijugos, y así viene en mi edición de <em>La Cámara Secreta<em>.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Platicamos.- Notando la mirada que intercambiaron sus dos mejores amigos, Harry continuó. -Eso fue todo lo que hicimos. Todo estuvo muy agradable. Solo platicamos. Y, bueno, compartimos un poco de whisky de fuego. Pero no estoy ebrio,- añadió con rapidez._

_-Solo para estar claros, ¿es la misa chica de Pociones?- preguntó Ron._

_-¿Qué chica en Pociones?- preguntó Hermione._

_-A Harry le gusta alguien de la clase de Pociones, pero no quiere decirme quién,- explicó Ron._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Anthony, sentado en frente de Neville, en el suelo de la sala común de Ravenclaw, se inclinó hacia adelante._

_-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Neville se quitó de su camino._

_-Solo, intento algo nuevo,- replicó Anthony, casual._

_-No quiero intentar _eso_. Sin ofender,- le dijo Neville. -¿Te gustan los chicos? Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba Tracey._

_Sonriendo, Anthony le dijo:_

_-Sí me gusta Tracey. Es solo que estaba viendo si eras puñal._

_-¿Puñal? ¿Crees que me gustan los chicos?_

_-Oh. Te insulté. Bueno, entonces supongo que no._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Parvati se sentó en la cama de Harper, con una mirada de absoluta confusión en su rostro._

_-Será divertido. Ya verás,- alegó Harper._

_Parvati abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontró sin palabras._

_-Estas manos pueden hacer milagros, déjame te digo,- le aseguró el chico. -Te haré sentir hermosa. Solo dame una oportunidad._

_-¿Y ya has hecho esto antes?_

_-Sí, muchas veces. Soy bueno. Cuando acabe contigo, no querrás ir con nadie más. ¿Por favor?- le rogó Harper._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Ginny se le acercó y le revisó el cuello._

_-La traes al revés, tonto. Vaya, en verdad esa chica debe traerte de un ala. Ni siquiera puedes vestirte propiamente,- dijo, riéndose por lo bajo._

_Sonrojándose un poco, Harry se levantó._

_-Los veré en el frente, voy a arreglarme. Y nadie me trae de un ala. Fue solo un simple error,- Harry salió del comedor mientras los otros lo veían y se reían._

_-No dejes que te engañe,- dijo Hermione. -Deberías haberlo visto hablar anoche,- la chica sonrió ampliamente. -En definitiva, está flechado. No lo había visto tan…- La chica comenzó a callar, quitando su sonrisa._

_-¿Tan, qué?- Ginny la instó a continuar._

_-Lo siento, Gin. Estaba siendo insensible._

_-Mione, Harry y yo terminamos hace casi tres semanas. Ahora estoy con Dean. Si hay alguna persona que se merezca ser feliz, ése es Harry. Solo espero que esa chica sea mejor que Daphne o Pansy._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	8. No preguntes, no digas

**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: Menos Harry/Draco en este capítulo (lo siento) y más acerca de los otros personajes.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia. Sí, ya no tengo rutina de actualización... :)  
>Disfrútenlo...<p>

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

23 de Octubre, 1998

Harry prácticamente se la pasó brincando mientras se dirigía a Gryffindor desde la torre de Astronomía. Cuando llegó, Ron y Hermione, junto con otros pocos, estaban en la sala común.

-Hey, Harry. ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Ron, de un humor obviamente animado.

-Paseando,- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de parecer casual. Además, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Paseando, eh?- repitió Ron, con sospechas. -¿Y acaso te encontraste a alguien, de casualidad?

-A decir verdad, así fue,- replicó Harry.

-¿Y?- Ron lo instó a seguir.

-Y nada.- Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros, aún con su amplia sonrisa.

-¿"Nada" es por lo que estás sonriendo como un idiota?

-Platicamos.- Notando la mirada que intercambiaron sus dos mejores amigos, Harry continuó. -Eso fue todo lo que hicimos. Todo estuvo muy agradable. Solo platicamos. Y, bueno, compartimos un poco de whisky de fuego. Pero no estoy ebrio,- añadió con rapidez.

-Solo para estar claros, ¿es la misma chica de Pociones?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué chica de Pociones?- preguntó Hermione.

-A Harry le gusta alguien de la clase de Pociones, pero no quiere decirme quién,- explicó Ron.

-¿Y te preguntas por qué?- dijo Hermione, riendo por lo bajo. -¿Y qué si él quería mantenerlo en secreto?

-Umf.- Ron la ignoró. -Vamos, te cuenta más de lo que me cuenta a mí.- Desafortunadamente para Ron, estaba en lo cierto. -Entonces, ¿sí fue?

-Sí, es la misma persona de Pociones. ¿Puedes olvidarlo ya? Me gustaría irme a la cama, ahora que mi cuarto está libre.

Hermione se sonrojó y Ron dejó salir una risa pequeña y apenada.

-Aún irán a Hogsmeade mañana, ¿verdad? Mejor vamos a dormir,- dijo Harry, mientras se deslizaba hacia su dormitorio.

-Sí,- dijo Ron. -Ya voy.- Le dio a Hermione un último beso y le deseó felices sueños.

Algo acerca de su plática estaba raro, pero Hermione no podía resolver el misterio.

-Ron, sé que eres curioso, pero tal vez solo debas dejar a Harry mantener sus secretos por un tiempo. Nos los contará cuando esté listo.

-Solo quiero ayudar.

-Lo sé,- dijo, y besó su mejilla. -A veces, es mejor que se dé todo a su tiempo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

23 de Octubre, continúa…

-Entonces,- comenzó Neville después de darla un largo a su cerveza de mantequilla. -¿Tú y Tracey Davis? ¿Cómo es?

-No como lo esperaba,- respondió Anthony. -Al principio me estuvo ordenando. Pero cuando me porté amable con ella, hizo lo mismo. Y, lo siguiente que supe, fue que ella quería que echáramos un polvo.

-¿Esas chicas Slytherin sí que se mueven rápido, verdad?- dijo Neville, con una risita. Se acabó su cerveza de mantequilla y puso la botella junto a la otra que se había terminado con anterioridad.

-Ah, sí, que te tocó Pansy en la primera fiesta.

-De hecho, ella sacó mi varita,- corrigió Neville.

-Apuesto a que estuvo genial,- dijo Anthony, sonriendo. -¿Qué te hizo hacer?

Neville trató de evitar sonreír.

-Todo, compañero. Hice cosas que jamás había hecho. Que, bueno, no es decir mucho.

-¿Quieres intentar algo que, estoy seguro, jamás has hecho antes?- preguntó Anthony, luego empinó su botella, acabándosela.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó Neville, curioso.

Anthony, sentado en frente de Neville, en el suelo de la sala común de Ravenclaw, se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Neville se quitó de su camino.

-Solo intento algo nuevo,- replicó Anthony, casual.

-No quiero intentar _eso_. Sin ofender,- le dijo Neville. -¿Te gustan los chicos? Creí que habías dicho que te gustaba Tracey.

Sonriendo, Anthony le dijo:

-Sí me gusta Tracey. Es solo que estaba viendo si eras puñal.

-¿Puñal? ¿Crees que me gustan los chicos?

-Oh. Te insulté. Bueno, entonces supongo que no.

-Definitivamente, no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Anthony le dijo:

-Algunas personas creen que eres del otro lado.

-Solo soy tímido cuando estoy con las chicas, eso es todo,- explicó Neville.

-No deberías serlo. No eres feo. Arréglate los dientes y córtate el cabello de otra forma y estarás bien. Además, ¡mataste a esa maldita serpiente gigante! Eres todo un héroe.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Entonces, dime, ¿hay alguna chica con la que eres especialmente tímido?- Anthony los instó a hablar.

Sonrojándose, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Neville confesó.

-Luna. Es hermosa.

-¿Lunática Lovegood? ¿Te gusta?- dijo Anthony, riéndose entre dientes.

-No la llames así,- dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento. Bueno, ¿qué te detiene?

-No lo sé,- dijo el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. -No tengo mucha experiencia. Jamás he invitado a salir a una chica. Aunque, sí pude sacar el valor para pedirle a Ginny que fuera conmigo al Baile de Navidad en cuarto año.

Anthony le palmeó el hombro.

-Bueno, yo diría que ahora ya tienes experiencia. Hazlo.

Neville tomó otra cerveza de mantequilla.

-Tal vez lo haga.- Se tomó la mitad de la botella de un trago. -¿En serio mis dientes están tan mal?

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Parvati se sentó en la cama de Harper, con una mirada de absoluta confusión en su rostro.

-Será divertido. Ya verás,- alegó Harper.

Parvati abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontró sin palabras.

-Estas manos pueden hacer milagros, déjame te digo,- le aseguró el chico. -Te haré sentir hermosa. Solo dame una oportunidad.

-¿Y ya has hecho esto antes?

-Sí, muchas veces. Soy bueno. Cuando acabe contigo, no querrás ir con nadie más. ¿Por favor?- le rogó Harper.

-Bueno…

-Podría forzarte, ¿sabes?- le recordó el chico. -Pero preferiría tenerte como una participante dispuesta.

La chica suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero si no me gusta, no desharás, ¿verdad?

-Oh, te gustará,- le prometió. -Pero sí, lo desharé si no te gusta. ¿Es eso un sí?

Suspirando de nuevo, Parvati le dio permiso.

El chico aplaudió y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama.

-Brillante. Ven conmigo,- le ofreció la mano a Parvati, y la chica se la tomó. Harper la llevó al baño que compartía con sus compañeros y cerró la puerta.

-Siéntate.- El chico prácticamente mojaba sus pantalones de la emoción. -Tal vez quieras quitarte la camiseta para esto.- Le ofreció una toalla. -Póntela sobre los hombros.

Sabiendo que Harper era homosexual, Parvati no tenía problema en desvestirse frente a él. Se quitó la camiseta y se pudo la toalla como le indicó el chico.

-No tan corto. Siempre he tenido cabello largo,- le advirtió al chico cuando él comenzó a peinar sus largos cabellos negros.

-¿Es algo hindú? El cabello largo. ¿Se supone que debes mantenerlo largo o algo así?- preguntó el chico.

-Es tradicional. Y las mujeres hindúes tienen el cabello más hermoso del mundo,- dijo ella, riéndose entre dientes.

-Es precioso,- dijo Harper, mientras lo manoseaba con sensualidad.

Parvati cerró sus ojos cuando Harper hizo el primer corte, a la altura de sus hombros.

-Mi madre va a matarme,- murmuró.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

24 de Octubre, 1998

Para las ocho en punto de la mañana siguiente, el hechizo de la varita había sido retirado y los alumnos comenzaron a regresar a sus propios dormitorios.

Padma se enderezó sobre el suelo de la sala común de Slytherin, donde había pasado la noche jugando a las cartas y chismeando con Millicent.

-Mi espalda me está matando,- se estiró y bostezó. -Debo recordar traer almohadas o algo, la próxima vez.

-¿Vendrás a la siguiente fiesta?- preguntó Millicent.

Padma se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

-Todo esto ha servido para nada. Me tocó estar con Finch-Fletchley dos veces, y luego contigo. Sin ofender.

-Claro. ¿Por qué habría de ofenderme?- dijo Padma, con sarcasmo.

-No, anoche fue más o menos divertido. Pero el punto de las fiestas era "conseguir pareja", ¿cierto? Y yo no he podido, ni una vez.

-Te entiendo,- se compadeció Padma. Aunque le habían tocado chicas las dos últimas veces, la había pasado de maravilla la primera noche con Theo. -Santa mierda, ¿qué hiciste?- Padma fue distraída por su hermana, saliendo del dormitorio de chicos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Parvati, dando vueltas y pasándose las manos por su cabello, ahora más corto.

-Está tan corto,- se quejó Padma. -¡Pero me encanta!- Se acercó el rostro de su hermana y lo examinó. -¿También te depilaste las cejas?

-Harper lo hizo. ¿Te gusta? Él es sorprendente,- dijo Parvati, con un suspiro.

Harper estaba sonriendo, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Te lo dije,- dijo.

-Ahora a mí, ahora a mí,- rogó Padma.

-Entonces, tendrás que sacar mi varita la siguiente semana,- dijo él, guiñándole el ojo.

Justo entonces, Michael entró a la sala común, después de haber pasado la noche con Pansy. Abrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos cuando vio a Parvati.

-Wow,- susurró al verla.

Notando que el chico la veía, Parvati sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Pansy se puso junto a Michael.

-Gracias, Michael querido. Fue una noche encantadora,- dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

El chico la miró sin expresión.

-Los veo a todos en Hogsmeade,- dijo Pansy, y se fue al baño.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias otra vez, Harper,- dijo Parvati y salió del cuarto con rapidez. Padma la siguió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó a su hermana.

-Nada,- Parvati seguía con los labios apretados.

-¿Fue lo de Pansy y Michael?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Parvati, por favor. Habla conmigo,- rogó Padma.

-Debí haber sabido que era solo un juego,- explicó Parvati. -Pero a Michael y a mí nos había tocado la varita del otro, dos veces. Supongo que pensé que eso significaba algo más de lo que en verdad significó.

-Lo siento, hermana,- dijo Padma, con una sonrisa. -Si él es tan estúpido como para saber lo que se pierde, olvídate de él. Pero, por otra parte, te ves fabulosa. Vamos a presumirte por Hogsmeade.

-Primero desayunemos. Estoy hambrienta. Podemos ducharnos después.

Padma unió su brazo con el de su hermana y el par caminó al Gran Comedor para unirse a sus compañeros, en la primera comida del día. Se separaron y cada una se fue a su respectiva casa, donde Parvati fue recibida con cumplidos y un muy necesitado empujón a su ego.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Ya nombré a cada chica en la jodida clase, Harry. Y no has hecho ni un gesto al oír los nombres,- se quejó Ron. Había creído que Harry tendría algún tipo de reacción al oír el nombre de la chica con la que se había visto la noche pasada. Pero, ya había acabado con la lista de todos los nombres de chicas, y nada. -Eres demasiado bueno para fingir,- dijo Ron, con un mohín.

-Estás hablando con el hombre que engañó a Voldemort, Ron. ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Hermione, riendo entre dientes.

-Me está volviendo loco. Solo quiero comprenderlo,- dijo Ron.

-¿Comprender qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto a Harry, con Dean del otro lado.

-Harry se vio con alguien anoche,- dejó salir Ron.

Hermione lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y te preguntas por qué no quiero contarte de mis cosas,- señaló Harry.

-Oops,- Ron estaba avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerse callado. -Estaba tratando de adivinar quién es la chica, pero él no quiere decirme.- El chico volteó a ver a Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué? Ellos ya saben. ¿En qué puede afectar que hable ahora?

-¿_Alguien _más? Has estado bastante ocupado.- De inmediato, Ginny se sintió mal por el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Prefieres guardar silencio, Harry? Qué listo,- se compadeció Dean. -Algunos rumores falsos hicieron que Ginny y yo peleáramos casi todo el tiempo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.- Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. -Eso no pasará esta vez.

-Te juro que no le diré a nadie. Bueno, a nadie más. Incluso puedes hechizarme para que no diga nada. Solo quiero saber quién es,- ofreció de nuevo Ron.

-Ya veremos,- dijo Harry. -Si me disculpan, creo que iré a cambiarme la camiseta antes de ir a Hogsmeade.- Se agarró el cuello. -Ésta comienza a quedarme chica o algo así.

Ginny se le acercó y le revisó el cuello.

-La traes al revés, tonto. Vaya, en verdad esa chica debe traerte de un ala. Ni siquiera puedes vestirte propiamente,- dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

Sonrojándose un poco, Harry se levantó.

-Los veré en el frente, voy a arreglarme. Y nadie me trae de un ala. Fue solo un simple error,- Harry salió del comedor mientras los otros lo veían y se reían.

-No dejes que te engañe,- dijo Hermione. -Deberías haberlo visto hablar anoche,- la chica sonrió ampliamente. -En definitiva, está flechado. No lo había visto tan…- La chica comenzó a callar, quitando su sonrisa.

-¿Tan, qué?- Ginny la instó a continuar.

-Lo siento, Gin. Estaba siendo insensible.

-Mione, Harry y yo terminamos hace casi tres semanas. Ahora estoy con Dean. Si hay alguna persona que se merezca ser feliz, ése es Harry. Solo espero que esa chica sea mejor que Daphne o Pansy.

Las conversaciones de Hermione con Harry, en la biblioteca y la noche anterior seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que Harry jamás había dicho "ella". De hecho, la chica podía recordar haber escuchado "persona" en vez de "chica".

-Él aún no es feliz,- señaló Hermione. -No sabemos si le gusta a esta persona.- Se encontró a si misma refiriéndose al objeto de los afectos de Harry de la misma manera.

-Bueno, ¿a quién no podría gustarle Harry?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, él es… Harry.- Dean pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ambos, sentía algo raro acerca de toda la situación. Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy estaba platicando y sonriendo con Pansy y Blaise, y otro chico que ella no conocía. Hermione tenía que admitir, Malfoy sí que era guapo. Harry tenía razón. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Había alguna oportunidad de que el rubio pensara lo mismo de Harry?

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Harry dio la vuelta a la esquina, viendo a Ron hablando con Draco, de entre todas las personas. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y, de repente, deseó haber traído una oreja extensible. Su discusión acabó tan pronto como empezó y Harry se quedó oculto hasta que Draco estuvo completamente fuera de su vista._

_-Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?- Harry trató de sonar casual. -¿Tú y Malfoy siendo civiles?- bromeó._

_-De hecho, estaba tratando de ayudarme, creo. Bueno, al principio me insultó. Pero ahora sé dónde comprar el regalo de Navidad de Mione._

_-¿Ya estás pensando en Navidad? Aún no es Noviembre._

_-Quiero comprarle algo realmente especial. Lo creas o no, Malfoy me dio una gran idea,- admitió Ron._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Hey, Harry,- dijo Ron en voz baja. -No mires ahora, pero Malfoy está viendo para acá._

_-¿Qué?- De inmediato, Harry volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de Draco, a pesar de la advertencia de Ron._

_Habiendo sido descubierto, Draco puso su atención, con rapidez, en Pansy._

_-¿Crees que sigue herido porque estuviste con su chica? Creo que será mejor que te cuides las espaldas. _

_Después de un rato, Hermione vio cómo Harry miraba al otro lado del bar. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron muy levemente, haciendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Cuando la chica giró la cabeza para seguir su línea de visión, vio cómo Draco lo veía también. No con malicia, como Ron había sugerido, sino con algo que Hermione no podía entender. Pero, si debía expresarlo con palabras, lo primero que le venía a la mente era anhelo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry y Draco se inclinaron sobre su recién terminada poción y olieron. Harry rió al sentir el aroma._

_-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Draco. -¿Qué hueles?_

_Harry se sonrojó, para su horror, y trató de evadir la pregunta. Sin embargo, Draco no lo olvidó._

_-¿Tendré que adivinar a qué huele para ti, o vas a contármelo?- Bajó el tono de su voz hasta que fue solo un susurro. -Te lo sacaré de una u otra forma, Potter,- dijo, sugestivamente, lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara una vez más._

_-De acuerdo,- dijo Harry, suspirando. -Huelo a… limones, y nieve recién caída._

_-¿Eso es todo?- lo instó Draco._

_-Y… el vestidor de Quidditch,- murmuró Harry, con rapidez._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-¿Es la misma persona del viernes pasado?_

_El chico asintió._

_-¿Es un chico?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Harry siempre se sorprendía por la perspicacia de Hermione. Era ilógico después de tanto tiempo, pero aún le ocurría._

_-Porque dijiste "_esta persona"_ en vez de "_ella_". Si fuera una chica, ¿no habrías dicho _"ella"_?_

_Harry cerró los ojos._

_-Bien. ¿De acuerdo? Es un chico. ¿Estás feliz?_

_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Temes que Ron no lo entienda?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, joder.- Harry notó que Hermione no había saltado cuando le dijo que su cita era con otro chico. -Pero, tú no pareces sorprendida._

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


	9. Huele a espíritu joven, o lujuria

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les guste este capítulo. No hay besos o _lemons, _pero fue divertido escribirlo.

Claro que desearía que estos personajes me pertenecieran…

**Notas de traducción:**

Disfruten, gente…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

24 de Octubre, 1998

-¿Ya tienes todo lo de tu lista, Mione? Me está dando hambre,- se quejó Ron.

-Una parada más,- respondió. -Dervish & Banges.

-¿Qué necesitas de ahí?- preguntó Harry.

-Velas eternas.- Jaló a Ron del brazo y lo dirigió a la tienda. Harry los siguió, con una risita, agradecido por no tener a alguien que lo estuviera arrastrando o mangoneando.

Los tres se separaron cuando entraron a la tienda. Hermione fue directo a la sección de velas, mientras Harry miraba algunos de los elementos más nuevos, al frente de la tienda. Ron se paseó por una pequeña sección de joyería. Le sorprendió ver a Draco Malfoy, revisando varios objetos, incluyendo los amuletos que Ron estaba viendo. Draco llevaba una bolsa de la Tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft, así como una pequeña bolsa de Honeydukes. Ron trató de alejarse antes de que Malfoy lo viera, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Le compras algo a tu novia?- preguntó Malfoy, condescendiente. Sabía que los objetos en cuestión estaban fuera del alcance de Ron. Arrepintiéndose por el comentario, le ofreció a Ron un consejo. -Sabes, la tienda de segundo mano en el callejón Diagon vende amuletos parecidos a estos.

Ron bufó.

-No necesito comprarle a Hermione joyería de segunda mano. Trabajé en la tienda de George durante el verano. Tengo dinero.

-No era mi intención insultarte,- dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. -Es solo que Granger parece el tipo de chica que apreciaría un objeto con historia, en lugar de algo brillante y nuevo.- Comenzó a alejarse. -Como quieras.

-Espera.- Ron no podía creer que en verdad iba a intentar tener una conversación real con Malfoy. -Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Dijiste la tienda de segunda mano?

-Sí. Una vez encontré ahí una pluma encantada. El dueño de la tienda pensaba que estaba defectuosa, porque no escribía lo que se le dictaba. En vez de eso, contaba la historia del dueño anterior, en forma de poema. Mi madre la adoró.

-¿Entonces por qué estás viendo estas cosas?- La curiosidad siempre le ganaba a Ron.

Draco se rió.

-Porque Pansy es el tipo de chica que ama algo brillante y nuevo, y su cumpleaños ya viene.

Harry dio la vuelta a la esquina, viendo a Ron, hablando con Draco, de entre todas las personas. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y, de repente, deseó haber traído una oreja extensible. Su discusión acabó tan pronto como empezó y Harry se quedó oculto hasta que Draco estuvo completamente fuera de su vista.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?- Harry trató de sonar casual. -¿Tú y Malfoy siendo civiles?- bromeó.

-De hecho, estaba tratando de ayudarme, creo. Bueno, al principio me insultó. Pero ahora sé dónde comprar el regalo de Navidad de Mione.

-¿Ya estás pensando en Navidad? Aún no es noviembre.

-Quiero comprarle algo realmente especial. Lo creas o no, Malfoy me dio una gran idea,- admitió Ron.

-Fenomenal,- dijo Harry, sonriendo. -¿Supongo que ya no es tan malo?- sugirió, tratando de conocer la opinión de Ron.

-Tal vez no tan malo.

Tratando de ocultar su satisfacción, Harry sugirió que buscaran a Hermione para ir a almorzar a las Tres Escobas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

El Trío Dorado se encontraba en las Tres Escobas, disfrutando una comilona de pez y pollo con papas, en una canasta. Harry decidió no pedir cerveza de mantequilla, y, en vez de eso, optó por una limonada. Hermione les mostró a los chicos sus compras, mientras platicaban y comían.

-Vaya, ésas son caras,- comentó Ron, mirando el recibo de Hermione. -Solo son unas malditas velas.

-No, Ron, no son solo unas malditas velas. Son velas eternas. Lo que significa que ya no tendré que comprar más. Jamás. Así que, en realidad, es una buena inversión, a largo plazo.

-Supongo,- reconoció Ron.

Harry alzó la mirada, solo para ver a Draco, entrando al lugar con Pansy, Blaise y Harper, que probablemente era el nuevo novio de Blaise, dado que iban agarrados de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco por un segundo, y Draco asintió.

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás gritando?

-Porque no me respondiste las primeras dos veces que te hablé.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se disculpó.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Quería saber si querías ir al callejón Diagon conmigo el próximo fin de semana,- le dijo Ron.

-¿El próximo fin de semana?- dijo Harry. -Pero será Halloween.

-Oh, cierto,- dijo Hermione, emocionada. -Casi olvido lo de la fiesta de disfraces. Es el sábado en la noche.

-Bueno, entonces vamos el domingo,- sugirió Ron.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Harry. -¿Ustedes dos irán a la fiesta?

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-¿Iremos?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, iremos.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Se oye como una cosa de parejas.

-¿Por qué no le pides a la chica de Pociones que vaya contigo?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Solo quieres saben quién es…- dijo Harry, golpeándolo con el codo.

-Todos estarán disfrazados,- le recordó Hermione. -Nadie sabrá con quién estarás bailando. Pero creo que la mayoría de los alumnos irá con amigos, en vez de con pareja.

-Oh, Mione, ¿por qué tenías que decirle eso? Podríamos haber sabido quién es.

Harry pensó en lo que Hermione había dicho. Si él y Draco iban bien disfrazados, nadie sabría sus identidades. Podrían ir juntos sin ninguna consecuencia. Pero, Harry se estaba precipitando. Quería ver cómo resultaba todo el viernes por la noche, antes de sacar a relucir lo de la fiesta.

-Hey, Harry,- dijo Ron en voz baja. -No mires ahora, pero Malfoy está viendo para acá.

-¿Qué?- De inmediato, Harry volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de Draco, a pesar de la advertencia de Ron.

Habiendo sido descubierto, Draco puso su atención, con rapidez, en Pansy.

-¿Crees que sigue herido porque estuviste con su chica? Creo que será mejor que te cuides las espaldas.

Después de un rato, Hermione vio cómo Harry miraba al otro lado del bar. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron muy levemente, haciendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Cuando la chica giró la cabeza para seguir su línea de visión, vio cómo Draco lo veía también. No con malicia, como Ron había sugerido, sino con algo que Hermione no podía entender. Pero, si debía expresarlo con palabras, lo primero que le venía a la mente era _anhelo_.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

30 de Octubre, 1998

Toda la semana siguiente, Hermione le puso atención especial a las interacciones de Harry y Draco. Algunas veces, parecía que se ignoraban por completo, lo que hacía que dudara de sus observaciones anteriores. Otras veces, parecía que se salían de sus caminos para estar cerca del otro. Pasando muy cerca el uno del otro en el corredor, o caminando por detrás de la silla del otro en clase, cuando había una ruta más fácil qué tomar. No fue hasta la clase de Pociones del viernes que Hermione pudo confirmar, al fin, sus sospechas.

Durante las semanas anteriores, Ron y Harry habían sido compañeros, y Hermione quedaba con Ginny. Harry entró al salón justo después de Hermione.

-Mione, ¿por qué no trabajas hoy con Ron? Siempre me siento mal por quitártelo.

-Pero me gusta tener a Ginny de compañera.- La chica bajó la voz un poco. -Es mejor en pociones que Ron,- confesó.

-Ha mejorado mucho este año,- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

Entendiendo que Harry tenía una razón por querer cambiar, la chica accedió y se sentó junto a Ron. Harry esperaba que alguien más se sentara con Ginny, cosa que seguro pasaría. La chica era muy buena en Pociones. Tan pronto como Hannah Abbott tomó el lugar junto a Ginny, Harry se volteó y actuó como si estuviera buscando un compañero.

Tan casual como pudo, Harry caminó a la mesa de Draco, que estaba a una fila al frente y a la derecha de la mesa de Hermione y Ron.

-Parece que Zabini no está aquí. ¿Te molesta que me siente? Ron trabajará con Hermione hoy.- Por dentro, Harry se sentía como un tazón de gelatina. ¿Era tan obvio? No le quedaría con quién trabajar si Draco lo rechazaba.

Draco miró hacia la puerta. Ninguna señal de Blaise.

-Sí, está bien. No eres malo en pociones, ¿verdad?

-No tan malo. Aunque, no he ganado ningún reto desde sexto año.

Mientras Slughorn se levantaba y abría la boca para dirigirse a la clase, Blaise entró corriendo, respirando con dificultad.

-Llega tarde, señor Zabini. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Tome asiento.

Blaise dejó caer los hombros cuando vio a Harry en su asiento.

-Muévete, Potter.

Harry alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-No, gracias.

-Hey, éste es mi lugar.

-Hoy no, señor Zabini,- le recomendó Slughorn. -Para la próxima, no llegue tarde. Parece que la señorita Brocklehurst necesita un compañero.

Blaise miró a Harry de mala manera y fue a sentarse, a regañadientes, con Mandy.

-Página ciento noventa y siete,- anunció Slughorn. El sonido de las hojas pasando llenó el cuarto.

-¿Haremos Amortentia?- preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-Sí, señorita Granger.

-¿Pero por qué? Es una poción completamente inútil,- se quejó la chica, ganándose muchas miradas asesinas de varias chicas de la clase.

-Porque, señorita Granger, siempre es bueno conocer todo tipo de pociones. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser útil. Además, deberían poder reconocerla, si alguien trata de ponerla en alguna bebida,- dijo, guiñando el ojo. -Como todos saben, esta poción huele diferente para cada persona. Así que, después de hacer sus pociones de forma correcta, me gustaría que se pasearan por el lugar, checando los otros productos terminados. Cada poción debería oler igual para cada uno. Si no es así, algo está mal con la poción.- Slughorn sonrió. -Esta poción me gusta bastante. Siempre me da curiosidad saber qué huelen otras personas.

Hermione siguió refunfuñando mientras la clase comenzaba. Casi había olvidado que quería observar a Harry y Draco durante la clase. Pudo ver que, cuando Draco se dirigió a tomar los ingredientes, puso su mano con gentileza en la espalda de Harry al pasar a su lado. Para cualquier otro, habría parecido que Draco estaba intentando pasar entre Harry y la mesa. Pero cuando la mano se mantuvo ahí por un momento, Hermione tomó nota.

-Ahora, clase, cuidado al dejar caer el huevo del _ashwinder _(1),- les advirtió Slughorn. -Si el cascarón se rompe antes de que se cocine, la poción puede arruinarse. Y no lo mezclen como tal. Muevan la varita con gentileza sobre el caldero para alcanzar el progreso requerido.

-¡Joder!-gritó, sin querer, Michael Corner._ Varita_ había sido el detonante del chico toda la semana, y, para la tarde del viernes, había tenido suficientes erecciones para toda su vida.

-¿Señor Corner?- dijo Slughorn, frunciendo el ceño. -Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Y le agradecería que no maldijera en mi clase de nuevo.

-Sí, señor,- respondió Michael. -¿Puedo salir un momento? Tengo que ir al sanitario.

Algunas risas por lo bajo se oyeron en el cuarto.

-¿Su poción está terminada?

-No, señor. Solo necesitamos meter el huevo.- Michael en verdad se esforzaba en mantenerse derecho.

-Termine la poción y luego puede salir,- le dijo el profesor.

Poco después, parecía como si Harry se estuviera inclinando un poco más de lo necesario, mientras veía a Draco meter el huevo del _ashwinder_. Tan pronto como el huevo cayó, Draco se giró a ver a Harry. Hermione vio cómo el rubio se lamía los labios con rapidez.

Cuando la última poción estuvo terminada, siendo ésta la de Blaise y Mandy, los alumnos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del cuarto para oler las otras. Michael salió con prisa del cuarto.

Hermione pudo notar que, desde que Ron y ella habían formalizado su relación, la poción olía un poco diferente para ella. Ya no olía pasta de dientes de menta, sino que olía la madreselva del primer ramo de flores que el chico le había comprado. Sonrió al recordar el momento.

Harry y Draco se inclinaron sobre su recién terminada poción y olieron. Harry rió al sentir el aroma.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Draco. -¿Qué hueles?

Harry se sonrojó, para su horror, y trató de evadir la pregunta. Sin embargo, Draco no lo dejó.

-¿Tendré que adivinar a qué huele para ti, o vas a contármelo?- Bajó el tono de su voz hasta que fue solo un susurro. -Te lo sacaré de una u otra forma, Potter,- dijo, sugestivamente, lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara una vez más.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Harry, suspirando. -Huelo a… limones, y nieve recién caída.

-¿Eso es todo?- lo instó Draco.

-Y… el vestidor de Quidditch,- murmuró Harry, con rapidez.

-¿En serio?- Una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco, antes de que él siquiera lo notara. Vio que Hermione lo veía, así que recobró la compostura.

-Bueno, ¿tú qué hueles?- Harry le preguntó.

-Fresas, lavanda y cedro,- respondió. Mirando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, Draco añadió: -Será mejor que demos la vuelta, como los demás.

Harry se acercó a la poción de Ron y Hermione y olió lo mismo que en la suya. Por todo el cuarto, los alumnos inhalaban profundamente y criticaban las cocciones del otro. En su mayoría, habían resultado bien. Algunas se sentían más fuertes que otras. Harry apenas pudo oler algo con la de Blaise y Mandy.

Ron y Harry se encontraron en frente del caldero de Seamus y Neville.

-Bueno, ¿tú qué hueles?- preguntó Ron.

-Em… nieve, limones y em… jengibre,- dijo, inventando lo último inspirándose por el cabello de Ron (2). No iba a admitir que uno de los aromas que le gustaban era el vestidor de chicos. Jamás lo había pensado antes, pero, ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba el vestidor. En especial, lleno de _chicos sudados_. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas de nuevo, y empezó a maldecirse en silencio.

-Al menos sabes qué buscar si alguien trata de darte otra poción de amor,- dijo Ron, riendo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Oh, je, je…-se rió Ron, avergonzado. -Huelo brillo de labios de cereza, y una especie de champú de flores.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué es la otra cosa? Todos los demás huelen tres cosas,- dijo Harry, presionándolo.

Ron cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Ron, ¿qué más?

-No me hagas decirlo, amigo. Te arrepentirás de saberlo, créeme.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione?

-Le dije que olía cera de vela. Al parecer le gustó.

-De acuerdo,- dijo el otro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. -¿Pero qué es lo que en verdad hueles?

Ron se veía realmente angustiado.

-¿Ron, qué es?- Para entonces, Harry se sentía un poco preocupado.

-Oh, a la mierda,- gruñó Ron. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para que solo Harry lo escuchara. -Huelo al coño de Hermione. Y si tengo que oler otro jodido caldero, voy a manchar mis calzoncillos.

Harry puso los ojos como platos, para luego reírse histéricamente, llamando la atención de los otros alumnos.

-Lo siento, Ron. No debí haberme reído.- Pero Harry seguía riendo. -Creo que deberías decirle a Hermione. Bueno, después. Tal vez le agrade mucho. O puede que te ayude con _eso_.

-Sí, muchas gracias, amigo.- Ron empujó juguetonamente el hombro de Harry. -Por cierto, no vayas del cuarto esta noche por eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo merezco. Pero valió la pena por completo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Entre más se acercaban las diez en punto, Harry se ponía más ansioso. Le había pedido a los elfos domésticos, unos días antes, que le prepararan un pequeño picnic para él y Draco, por lo de su "cita". Harry aún no estaba seguro de si Draco había hablado en serio, pero no quería aparecer con las manos vacías. A las nueve y media, Harry estaba listo para bajar a las cocinas y recoger la comida; también quería ver si podían añadir fresas en el último momento.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, eh… Solo a dar un paseo.

-¿Un paseo, eh? ¿A algún lado en especial?- preguntó la chica.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No en realidad.

-¿Te verás con alguien, supongo?- sonrió, a sabiendas.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Harry cambió su peso de un pie a otro, mirando el reloj de una repisa.

-Te ves nervioso,- dijo Hermione. Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó a una esquina de la sala común.

-Mione, ¿qué no puedes dejarme ocultar algo, para variar?

-No le diré a nadie, Harry. Incluso te cubriré si Ron pregunta. Te verás con alguien, ¿verdad?

Harry miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba oyendo.

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Es la misma persona del viernes pasado?

El chico asintió.

-¿Es un chico?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Harry siempre se sorprendía por la perspicacia de Hermione. Era ilógico después de tanto tiempo, pero aún le ocurría.

-Porque dijiste "esta persona" en vez de "ella". Si fuera una chica, ¿no habrías dicho "ella"?

Harry cerró los ojos.

-Bien. ¿De acuerdo? Es un chico. ¿Estás feliz?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Temes que Ron no lo entienda?

-Por supuesto que sí, joder.- Harry notó que Hermione no había saltado cuando le dijo que su cita era con otro chico. -Pero, tú no pareces sorprendida.

-Considerando nuestra conversación en la biblioteca, no, no lo estoy.- Se detuvo, esperando que el chico le dijera algo más. -¿Me harás especular? Porque tú sabes quién será mi primera suposición.

Harry se quedó de pie, decidiendo si decirle o no, a pesar de que sabía que la chica ya lo había adivinado.

Hermione perdió la paciencia.

-¿Es…?

-No lo digas en voz alta,- le suplicó el chico. -Sí es quien tú crees. Al parecer, no le importó que lo estuviera viendo. ¿Crees que alguien más lo sepa?

-Lo dudo. A menos que le hayas dicho a alguien más lo que le dijiste en la fiesta. Los estuve viendo con cuidado hoy en clase.

Harry cerró los ojos y se encogió.

-¿Y?

-Y… si esto es lo que te hace feliz, entonces me siento feliz por ti.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿No vas a decirme que estoy loco?

-No más de lo que yo estoy por estar con Ron,- dijo ella, riendo. Eso hizo que Harry también se riera. -Pero, Harry, si algo resulta de esto, mejor dile a Ron tú mismo. No dejes que se entere por los rumores y las insinuaciones.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero primero quiero ver qué pasa esta noche. En todo caso, puede que todo sea solo una gran broma.- Suspiró. -Eso sería horrible.

Se detuvieron, cada uno pensando acerca de la posible humillación.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Hace un mes, jamás habría considerado salir con un chico, mucho menos con él. Y ahora, no _puedo_ dejar de pensar en él.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente.

-Si sirve de algo, creo que puede que sea mutuo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*SE LOS PROMETO, el capítulo siguiente es el de la cita. No es muy largo, pero es solo de Harry y Draco. Lo siento, no habrá adelanto esta vez. ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

* * *

><p>(1) La <em>ashwinder<em> es una serpiente que nace de los restos de un fuego mágico que arde demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo.

(2) ¿Qué tiene que ver su cabello con el jengibre? Que ambos, en inglés, se dicen _ginger_. ;)

* * *

><p>Oops, iré contra Reverie por una vez…<p>

_-¿Hago la primera pregunta?- aventuró Draco._

_A Harry le gustaba el juego. Podía mantener la conversación fluyendo, y ningún tema era tabú. Se relajó un poco con lo que el rubio sugirió, y asintió para mostrar su aprobación._

_-¿Ya te puedo besar?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-¿Qué?- dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Eh?- Harry fue sacado de sus cavilaciones._

_-No estabas escuchando,- lo acusó Draco._

_-Sí lo hacía. Tú, em…-dijo, señalando la camisa de Draco, a punto de explicar su distracción. -Olvídalo. Lo siento. ¿Bebemos algo? Traje jugo de calabaza._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco sonrió._

_-¿En verdad no recuerdas?- Harry negó con la cabeza. -Tú, em, me pusiste al punto, y luego te desmayaste. Me dejaste más que un poco frustrado,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa._

_Harry puso los ojos como platos._

_-Quieres decir que… ¿te toqué o algo?_

_-Más que eso, te restregaste sobre mí,- dijo Draco, riendo. -Estabas completamente ebrio. Fue bastante descuidado._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	10. Noche de cita

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Sí! Aquí esta… ¡LA CITA! Dios, espero que no se sientan decepcionados por todo lo que han pasado para llegar aquí. Me aseguré de mantener a ambos personajes acorde a la historia…

**Notas de traducción:  
><strong>¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Bueno, quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Alex Franco**, un lector ávido y que ha seguido la historia desde que comenzó. Espero te agrade.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

30 de Octubre, 1998

Harry llegó a la torre de astronomía siete minutos antes de las diez en punto, pero Draco ya estaba ahí. Estaba recargado sobre el barandal, mirando el cielo nublado. Había una botella y un pequeño paquete envuelto sobre el suelo, a su lado. Harry se tomó un momento para admirarlo desde atrás. El rubio alto y delgado llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa de seda, color azul marino. La noche se sentía un poco fría, y Harry deseó haberse puesto algo de manga larga, como lo había hecho Draco. Tenía que recordar hacer un encantamiento calentador, una vez que acomodara la comida.

-No hay estrellas esta noche,- dijo Draco, sin voltearse.

Harry se quedó parado, incómodo, preguntándose si debía solamente vaciar la canasta que llevaba, o si debía dirigirse al barandal y unirse a Draco. Optó por acomodar la comida.

Extendiendo una manta gruesa sobre el suelo cerca de la pared, Harry se sentó y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta. Los elfos domésticos le prepararon una variedad de panes y quesos, pudín y frutas, incluyendo las fresas que Harry pidió al último momento. Los elfos habrían hecho cualquier cosa por Harry. Y, aunque normalmente no se aprovecharía de eso, estaba desesperado porque la noche saliera bien.

Harry aún tenía algunas dudas, mientras acomodaba la tarta de melaza, posset de limón y short bread escocés sobre la manta (1). Miraba a Draco de vez en cuando, pero éste no se había movido ni había dicho algo más. En los peores pensamientos de Harry, Draco iba a decirle que todo era un gran malentendido. O peor, un truco para burlarse de Harry por lo que le había hecho a Draco durante todos esos años. O tal vez había cambiado de opinión y no sabía cómo _decepcionar_ a Harry con facilidad.

Harry suspiró suavemente cuando terminó su tarea, y esperó pacientemente a que Draco hiciera algo… lo que fuera.

Finalmente, Draco se inclinó para levantar la botella y el paquete y caminó hacia Harry.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-No quería venir con las manos vacías,- replicó Harry.

Draco sonrió de lado y se sentó, en frente de Harry, con el manjar entre ellos. Estaba algo oscuro en la torre, así que Harry miró en la canasta. No las había pedido, pero creyó haber visto velas adentro. Tomó una gorda, con dos mechas, y la puso en el suelo de piedra, lejos de la manta inflamable.

-_Incendio_.- La vela se encendió, iluminando la escena y el rostro de Draco. Bajo la suave luz de la vela, Draco parecía una ilusión. Parte ángel, parte libertino.

-¿Hago la primera pregunta?- aventuró Draco.

A Harry le gustaba el juego. Podía mantener la conversación fluyendo, y ningún tema era tabú. Se relajó un poco con lo que el rubio sugirió, y asintió para mostrar su aprobación.

-¿Ya te puedo besar?

Las mariposas que volaban tranquilamente en su estómago se volvieron murciélagos. De inmediato, el pulso de Harry se aceleró. Tanto, que temió que Draco pudiera escucharlo desde su lugar. Con semejante respuesta a las intenciones de Draco, Harry se puso mucho más tenso de lo que había estado antes. En su mente, la noche debía progresar despacio hasta llegar a _ese _momento, por lo que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

-Verás, he estado pensando en eso mucho, y temo estar deseando el fin de la velada solo para llegar a esa parte,- explicó Draco. -Pero no quiero apresurarlo todo.

Tenía sentido. Acabar con lo del beso para poder concentrarse por el resto de la noche. Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo,- respondió, en voz baja.

-¿Sí?- Draco se veía genuinamente sorprendido. La última vez que había intentado besar a Harry, el chico no estaba listo. Draco pasó junto a la comida y se sentó junto a Harry. Descubrió que también se sentía bastante nervioso.

Harry estaba más aprensivo de lo que había estado antes de su primer beso. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Draco hiciera contacto. Cuando sus labios suaves y llenos tocaron los de Harry, se sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera. Le había pasado algunas veces con los Dursley, y mandaba una sensación poco placentera por todo su cuerpo. Besar a Draco le hizo sentir algo similar.

Solo duró algunos segundos, y Draco apenas había abierto sus labios, pero fue uno de los besos más dulces que Harry había probado. Se separaron e inclinaron hacia atrás un poco, para checar la reacción del otro.

Inclinándose de nuevo hacia adelante, Harry capturó la boca de Draco esta vez. De nuevo, fue relativamente corto, con los labios muy poco abiertos. Ni siquiera podía considerarse besuqueo. Pero fue suficiente para sacar la curiosidad de sus sistemas.

Draco gateó al otro lado y se metió una fresa en la boca. Harry sabía que, de seguro, tenía la más ridícula expresión en su cara, pero no le importaba mucho. Draco le estaba sonriendo, con un aspecto algo chiflado. Harry decidió que era su turno de hacer una pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿tus amigos saben que estás aquí?- Harry tomó una pieza de queso, la olió, y luego la soltó, porque pensó que podría darle mal aliento. En vez de eso, tomó un racimo pequeño de uvas y comenzó a comérselas.

-No. Estaban muy ocupados con su fiesta. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

-Hermione sabe.

-¿Le contaste a Granger?- Draco se enderezó un poco. -Joder, ¿qué dijo?

-No le conté. Ella lo descubrió,- dijo Harry. -Bueno, sí le conté lo que te dije en la segunda fiesta de varita. Pero ella es muy perspicaz. Creo que lo descubrió todo en Pociones.- Harry se rió. -Supongo que era bastante obvio. Para ella, al menos.

-¿Y aún así viniste?

Harry lo miró con duda.

-Estaba seguro de que te daría el discurso de "él es malo, aléjate de él".

-Para nada,- le dijo Harry. -Me ha apoyado mucho. En todo. Con Ron será una historia diferente.- Harry se rió de nuevo, pero no ansiaba tener esa conversación para nada.

-¿Qué crees que Pansy dirá? ¿O Blaise?- preguntó Harry.

-Oh, Pansy ya sabe. Solo no sabe acerca de esta noche en específico. Estoy seguro de que le dijo a Blaise. Pero él no lo ha mencionado.

-Perdón por haber estado con ella.- Harry se arrepintió de haberlo sacado, pero quería disculparse.

-No tenía derecho alguno sobre ti, o sobre ella. En especial en ese momento. No podía justificar el estar enojado con alguno de ustedes, si ni siquiera podía admitirme a mí mismo que me gustabas.

-Sí, te comprendo,- dijo Harry.

Con una mirada que mantuvo a Harry en su lugar, Draco sacó el tema del que Harry había deseado no hablar jamás.

-¿En verdad llamaste a Pansy por mi apellido?

Incluso a la luz de la vela, el sonrojo de Harry era evidente. Esos jodidos murciélagos estaban de vuelta.

-Ajá,- murmuró Harry. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus intenciones hacia Draco habían sido puestas en palabras. Había estado pensando en Draco en plena pasión y no había otra explicación. Harry estaba pensando en echar un polvo con Draco, como mínimo. Y Draco lo sabía.

Hasta ese momento, podían pretender que todo era bastante inocente. Incluso los besos. Podía ser considerado experimental. Una curiosidad.

Menos mal, Draco cambió el tema.

-¿Hiciste algo para que Blaise llegara tarde a clase hoy?

Harry sonrió.

-Logré comenzar el rumor de que McGonagall quería verlo antes de la clase.

-Pero McGonagall no estaba en la escuela hoy.

-Sí, fue bastante astuto, ¿no?- dijo Harry. -Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya iba tarde para clase y yo ya había tomado su lugar. Perdón por los diez puntos.

Draco asintió.

-No estuvo mal. Bastante Slytherin de tu parte.

El par continuó probando el festín miniatura ante ellos, mientras platicaban. De cuando en cuando, una brisa soplaba por la torre, haciendo que la flama de la vela temblara. Harry comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, así que puso un encantamiento calentador sobre ambos. Después de un rato Draco, que se había vestido acorde a la ocasión, sintió mucho calor y se remangó. Inconscientemente, mientras hablaba de cuan poco le gustaba el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco se desabotonó la camisa un poco. A la tenue luz, su camisa se entreabrió, revelando su pecho pálido, contrastando con el color azul marino de la prenda, haciendo que Harry se distrajera de la conversación.

-¿Qué?- dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh?- Harry fue sacado de sus cavilaciones.

-No estabas escuchando,- lo acusó Draco.

-Sí lo hacía. Tú, em…-dijo, señalando la camisa de Draco, a punto de explicar su distracción. -Olvídalo. Lo siento. ¿Bebemos algo? Traje jugo de calabaza.

Harry metió la mano en la canasta y sacó dos vasos y una pequeña botella de jugo de calabaza.

-Oh, casi lo olvido,- dijo Draco, estirándose hacia atrás. -Traje vino. Y esto.- Le dio el paquete que Harry había visto antes.

-Creo que paso del alcohol, gracias. Pero, ¿qué es esto?- le preguntó a Draco, mientras aceptaba el paquete.

-No es la gran cosa. Es solo algo que pensé que podrías usar. Ábrelo.- Draco que puso cómodo mientras veía a Harry. Apoyado sobre un codo, se recostó de lado y estiró sus piernas.

Harry retiró la envoltura y encontró un diario dentro de una caja, junto con una pluma simple pero elegante.

-¿Un diario?- Harry estaba confundido.

-Sí, pero es especial.- Draco sonrió. -Es un Diario de la Verdad.

-Oh. ¿Y en qué se diferencia de cualquier otro diario?- Harry se preguntó por qué alguien no escribiría la verdad en su propio diario. ¿Qué no todos los diarios decían, en esencia, la verdad? O, al menos, la versión del escritor.

-No podrás escribir nada que no sea la verdad absoluta. Por ejemplo, si escribieras algo… Digamos, que llegaste aquí a la media noche. Cuando en realidad llegaste un poco antes de las diez. El diario corregiría lo que escribiste.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo, o cualquiera, escribiría algo que no fuera verdad en el diario?

-A veces la gente no está segura de qué es verdadero. Las personas se mienten a ellos mismos todo el tiempo,- explicó Draco. -Este diario no es para los débiles de corazón. Será brutalmente honesto contigo. Puede que aprendas cosas acerca de ti mismo que no quieres admitir, así que ten cuidado con lo que escribes.

-¿Por qué me lo das a mí?- dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado. -¿Piensas que me miento a mí mismo?

Negando con la cabeza, Draco respondió:

-No. Pero pienso que no quieres admitir que, lo que todos esperan de ti, no es lo que en verdad quieres para tu vida. Lo que quieres para ti. Pensé que esto podría ayudar.

Harry se sintió conmovido. Casi toda la gente apoyaba su decisión de convertirse en auror. Era casi una seguridad, por quién era. Pero, muy dentro, Harry no estaba seguro de sus motivos. Draco le había preguntado lo mismo la noche que se habían visto por primera vez en la torre de astronomía. Había muchas decisiones y caminos que Harry estaba tomando porque pensaba que así debía ser. Draco había hecho que los cuestionara todos.

-Gracias,- dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Pero debes usar esa pluma,- le advirtió Draco. -El truco está en la combinación. Con una pluma regular, es un simple diario.

Queriendo agradecerle con más que palabras, Harry repasó sus opciones por mucho tiempo y el momento pasó. Se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando.- Harry comenzó otra línea de pensamiento. -¿Planeabas ir a la fiesta de disfraces mañana por la noche?

Draco alzó la comisura izquierda.

-¿Me estás preguntando si iré, o me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo?

-Eh… Ambas, supongo.

-¿Y crees estar listo para eso?- preguntó Draco con sinceridad. -¿Ya le contaste a alguien más aparte de Granger?

-Estaba pensando que, ya que estaríamos usando máscaras, nadie sabría quiénes somos,- explicó Harry.

-Mi cabello es bastante característico. Y, ahora que lo pienso, también lo es el tuyo.

-He estado trabajando en transformar el mío toda esta semana. Hasta ahora, lo he hecho azul, café claro y rizado, y rubio fresa (2),- dijo Harry, con orgullo. -Podría arreglar el tuyo, también. O enseñarte los hechizos que usé. Y tal vez yo podría usar plataformas, para estar más alto.

Draco rió.

-Has pensado mucho en esto. ¿Qué usaríamos? A menos que estés planeando ponerte un vestido, seguiremos viéndonos como dos hombres.

-Eso no me importa. Estaremos disfrazados; lo suficiente como para que nadie sepa quiénes somos. Todos estarán disfrazados. Escuché que algunas personas llevarán disfraces completos. Será imposible que alguien deduzca que somos nosotros.

Draco podía ver que Harry lo esperaba con ansias. Y aunque no era, técnicamente, "salir del clóset", podía ser una buena forma de probar las aguas.

-Tal vez debamos vernos allá. Por si acaso,- propuso Draco.

-Buena idea. Pero necesitamos una forma de reconocernos el uno al otro. Estaba pensando en ir con el cabello rubio fresa. Y llevaré algo más. Como una rosa azul.

-_Como _una rosa azul, o _una_ rosa azul. Necesito saber. Te aseguro que no quiero elegir a la persona incorrecta,- dijo Draco, riendo.

-De acuerdo, llevaré una rosa azul. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Enséñame cómo hacer mi cabello azul. Me parece conveniente que ambos llevemos algo azul,- sugirió Draco. Se detuvo y sonrió. -Al parecer, ya planeamos nuestra segunda cita.

-¿Quiere decir que ésta ya terminó?- preguntó Harry, haciendo un puchero por un momento.

Draco sacó un pequeño e intricado reloj de su bolsillo.

-Es casi la una.- El chico trató de contener un bostezo, pero falló.

-¿En serio?- Harry apenas podía creer que habían estado ahí por casi tres horas. El tiempo había pasado igual de rápido que cuando estaba con Hermione y Ron. Claro, no tenía el deseo de besar a ninguno de los dos, cuando la velada llegaba a su fin.

-¿Quieres llevarte algo de esto de regreso a tu Casa?- Harry señaló lo que quedaba del festín.

-Nadie en Slytherin se lo merece,- dijo Draco, riendo.

Harry lo desvaneció y se levantó para recoger la manta, sobre la que Draco seguía acostado.

-Si no te mueves, te encogeré y envolveré con ella,- Harry amenazó, juguetonamente.

Draco se levantó con dificultad y le ayudó a Harry a doblar la manta. Cuando se juntaron para unir los extremos, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para besar a Harry una vez más.

Como antes, Draco mantuvo el ritmo dulce y gentil. Pero el rubio se aventuró a tocar con su lengua el labio inferior de Harry. Sintió la inseguridad del moreno y no quiso espantarlo. Draco se relajó cuando la lengua del Gryffindor respondió ligeramente. El par se relajó en el beso por unos cuantos minutos, y luego se fueron.

Salieron de la torre juntos. Harry con la manta, la canasta y su recién adquirido diario, y Draco con su botella de vino, cerrada. Se sintió secretamente agradecido de que la noche hubiera estado libre de alcohol, para variar.

-¿Qué les vas a contar a tus amigos, acerca de mañana en la noche?- Draco sentía curiosidad.

-Probablemente tendré que decirle a Mione. De todas formas, me lo sacará de alguna forma.- Harry se rió. -Y Ron quiere que le diga a la chica de Pociones que me gusta para que vaya conmigo.- Harry miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo.

Deteniéndose al instante, Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿_Yo _soy la chica dePociones que te gusta?

-Él se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Es más perspicaz de lo que aparenta,- dijo Harry.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que podría ser peor. Podría ser que en verdad hubiera una chica de Pociones que te guste.- Por un momento, se notó inseguro. -No hay tal chica, ¿cierto?

-No. Eres tú.- Harry dudó, y luego hizo una pregunta que había estado en su mente desde la mañana después de la segunda fiesta de varita. -¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? En la segunda fiesta. Recuerdo que te dije que… eres guapo.- Comenzó a sonrojarse y a morderse la uña del pulgar. -Pero cuando despertamos, te veías bastante molesto conmigo y, bueno, yo estaba encima de ti…

Draco sonrió.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas?- Harry negó con la cabeza. -Tú, em, me pusiste al punto, y luego te desmayaste. Me dejaste más que un poco frustrado,- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa.

Harry puso los ojos como platos.

-Quieres decir que… ¿te toqué o algo?

-Más que eso, te restregaste sobre mí,- dijo Draco, riendo. -Estabas completamente ebrio. Fue bastante descuidado.

-Lo siento,- dijo Harry, apenado.

-No lo sientas. Fue bastante sexy. Y fue entonces cuando estuve seguro de que te gustaban los chicos. Al menos, que te gustaba yo. Simplemente aguardé el momento oportuno, esperando a que lo entendieras.

-¿Habrá problema si vamos un poco lento?

-Más vale que valga la pena la espera, Potter,- bromeó Draco, sonriéndole.

Caminaron hasta una escalera que se movió de improviso hacia la derecha, dejándolos en un corredor oscuro.

-Malditas escaleras,- dijo Draco.

-Shhh, ¿oyes eso?- susurró Harry. -Alguien está en esa esquina.

El par se quedó parado, en silencio, esforzándose por escuchar. Podían oír gemidos tenues, de la parte oscura del castillo. Harry se giró para ver a Draco pero solo pudo ver su silueta iluminada por la escasa luz que entraba por una ventana cercana.

-Oh, sí,- dijo una voz baja. -Se siente bien.

Ambos chicos entendieron que debía ser una de las parejas de la fiesta en Slytherin, satisfaciendo sus deseos. Se quedaron congelados por los murmullos y susurros.

Gradualmente, los gemidos y jadeos se oyeron más altos, y Harry reconoció que la voz era de Luna. Ni él ni Draco habían querido escuchar a escondidas, pero la curiosidad y un poco de _voyeurismo_ los mantuvieron ahí en el corredor, escuchando sin moverse.

Con su voz aguda y cantarina, Luna instaba a su acompañante a que continuara, animándolo o animándola a que la llevara al placer máximo.

-Oh, Dios, sí.- Luna jadeó.- Neville, voy a venirme. No te detengas.

Otra voz, al parecer la de Neville, gruñó en respuesta.

Sintiéndose más que un poco apenado, Harry quería irse, pero temía que Luna y Neville escucharan sus pasos. Y, siendo sinceros, ya comenzaba a excitarse.

-¡Oh, sí!- Luna gritó fuerte, mientras llegaba al clímax.

-¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó Neville, con timidez.

-Increíblemente,- replicó Luna, aún jadeando.

-¿Podrías, em, ya sabes, hacer algo por mí?- gruñó Neville.

-Por supuesto,- respondió Luna. -Pero primero, déjame poner un hechizo silenciador, para que los chicos que nos escuchan ya no puedan hacerlo más.

Harry y Draco ahogaron un grito, al mismo tiempo, e intentaron mirarse con sorpresa, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Draco tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró, mientras corría para el otro lado del corredor. Harry solo pudo reírse por lo bajo, al notar el pánico de Draco.

No habían corrido mucho, cuando Draco se detuvo y empujó a Harry contra una pared, recorriendo con sus dedos la gruesa melena oscura. Su boca chocó duro contra la de Harry, mientras se besuqueaban con frenesí. Su lengua se movía implacable, mientras examinaba la boca abierta de Harry. Pero, después del shock inicial, Harry respondió y luchó por dominar la situación.

Empujando con firmeza a Draco por los hombros, Harry trató de aliviar la presión de los labios del rubio. Tomó con las manos el cabello rubio y lo jaló un poco, retirando a Draco lo suficiente como para tener espacio para maniobrar. Harry los giró para que Draco quedara contra la pared y, cubriendo la boca de Draco con la suya, deslizó su lengua sobre la del rubio. Harry alentó el ritmo y le permitió a Draco investigar a profundidad, como él quisiera.

Harry soltó el cabello de Draco y deslizó su mano por el cuello del otro, pasó la clavícula y por dentro de la camisa abierta que Harry había estado viendo un rato antes. Sus dedos recorrieron la tensa piel. Se sorprendió al encontrar que no era tan perfecta como había imaginado. A Harry le gustaba saber que Draco no era tan perfecto como parecía. Tal vez, de esa manera, Draco podría obviar _todas_ las fallas de Harry.

Continuaron, hasta que el respirar por la nariz ya no le proveía el oxígeno suficiente a Draco. Preocupado por un posible desmayo, terminó el beso y posó su frente contra la de Harry, jadeando.

-¿Crees que Luna sabía que éramos nosotros?- resolló Harry.

-No puedo pensar.- Draco respiraba con dificultad. -Toda la sangre abandonó mi cerebro.

En un estado similar, Harry rió en voz baja.

-Joder, Potter. Eres bueno. Creo que en definitiva valdrá la pena la espera.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Supongo que esto es todo por esta noche,- dijo, finalmente, Harry.

-Sí,- dijo Draco. -Te veo mañana en la noche.

El rubio seguía un poco atontado por su sesión de besuqueo, mientras se alejaba.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo para recuperar la canasta, la manta y el diario que había tirado cuando Draco lo estrelló contra la pared. Si acaso tenía dudas acerca de las intenciones de Draco hacia él, todas se habían evaporado. Vagando soñadoramente por el castillo, Harry regresó a Gryffindor, para encontrarse a Hermione, esperándolo despierta.

Naturalmente.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>*De acuerdo, no lo<em> hicieron<em>. No sentí a Harry listo, aún. Pero, al menos, tuvieron algo de progreso.

La fiesta de disfraces ya viene. Por lo mientras, disfruten algunos adelantos:

_-¿Mione?- Harry entró con cautela al área de la biblioteca donde Hermione estaba estudiando. La chica lo miró de mala manera. -Em… Perdona por la forma en la que te hablé anoche. Estaba cansado. Sé que solo estabas intentando ayudar._

_-Está bien, Harry. ¿Ya hablaste con Ron?_

_-Aún no. Pero lo haré,- le aseguró. -Vine a pedirte tu ayuda._

_Con eso, Hermione se animó._

_-¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Bueno, necesito ayuda con mi atuendo para esta noche._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco se inclinó aún más hacia Harry._

_-¿No vas a bailar?_

_-En realidad, no bailo,- gritó Harry. Incluso así, era difícil escucharse el uno al otro._

_-Vamos. Tienes que bailar. Ese es el punto.- Draco continuó tonteando alrededor de Harry, jalándolo del brazo para animarlo a que lo acompañara._

_-Soy malo,- dijo Harry. -Realmente malo._

_-No me importa.- Draco comenzó a girar sus caderas sobre las de Harry._

_Harry se hizo hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Harry miró alrededor, para ver si alguien estaba viendo._

_-Tratando de divertirme. Nadie sabe quiénes somos. A nadie le importa. Solo baila,- ordenó Draco._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-Aunque…,- continuó Ron,-…tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son esos dos. Si me preguntas, diría que el más alto y delgado es Malfoy. Excepto que está sonriendo demasiado como para que sea él. No tengo idea de quién es el otro._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que jamás lo sabremos._

_-Podríamos saberlo si nos quedamos hasta la medianoche. Se supone que todos deben quitarse las máscaras,- le dijo el chico._

_-¿Qué? No sabía eso._

_-Ah, cierto, tú y Harry estaban en la biblioteca. McGonagall mandó una lechuza a cada Casa con la información. La magia del Gran Comedor será cancelada, terminando el baile. Supongo que no quería que nadie quedara desnudo cuando los hechizos se reviertan a medianoche,- dijo Ron, riendo._

_-¿Quieres decir que toda la magia desaparece? ¿No solo las decoraciones?_

*¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) El posset es una bebida de la cocina medieval, a base de leche, que se sirve caliente. El shortbread es una especie de galleta típica de Escocia, que se elabora sin levadura y con harina de trigo.<p>

(2) El rubio fresa es el rubio rojizo o bermejo. Pero me gustó más poner fresa… :D

Bueno, Reverie ya me dejó sin más que decir…

Hasta la próxima.

Adigium21


	11. Podría haber bailado toda la noche

**Notas de la autora:**

*¿Acaso mencioné que soy una persona impaciente a veces? He querido subir este capítulo por mucho tiempo… Pero si me mantuviera actualizando cada dos por tres, esta historia estaría terminada para antes de Navidad

Este capítulo comienza cuando Harry regresa de su cita con Draco; en caso de que el titulo sea confuso. También es súper largo.

Muchos reviews hablaban de lo mismo, así que pensé en responder de manera masiva. La forma en la que representé a Luna recibió variados reviews, pero yo me mantengo firme. Luna siempre tuvo algo así como una percepción extrasensorial. Aunque, no puedo decir si sabía que eran Harry y Draco. Jamás la vi como una mojigata, a pesar de que no hacía nada con otros chicos. Debe estar con Neville, y solo necesitaba que él la llevara a su lado travieso.

¡GRACIAS a TODOS los que mandaron reviews!

**Notas de traducción:**

Sí, como siempre, la autora me deja sin palabras…

De todas formas, disfruten el capítulo…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

31 de Octubre, 1998, las primeras horas de la mañana (después de la cita)

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?- le preguntó Harry a su mejor amiga, con recelo.

-No pensaste que podría irme a la cama sin antes enterarme de lo que pasó, ¿verdad?- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia y frotándose los ojos. -¿Qué hora es?

-La una y media, más o menos. Tal vez más tarde.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Hermione.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry trató de contener su sonrisa.

-Me fue… muy bien.

Hermione lo repasó con la mirada.

-¿Despeinado, los labios hinchados, sonrojado? Dios, Harry, ¿acaso tú… tú y…?

-No, no,- dijo, negando con la cabeza rotundamente. -Aunque, nos besuqueamos un poco.- Se sentó del otro lado del sillón, aún sonriendo.

Aunque trataba de apoyarlo, Hermione no estaba segura de lo que pensaba acerca de la imagen que le había llegado a la mente. Lógicamente, si ambos se gustaban, se iban a besar. Y si resultaba algo más, entonces iban a…

-¿Mione?- La voz de Harry sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. -¿Estás segura de que esto te parece bien?

-No debería decir nada, Harry. Pero, bueno, es un poco… desconcertante.

-Lo sé. Debe ser raro para ti. El que yo quiera estar con alguien a quien odias.

-Yo no lo odio,- dijo Hermione. -Ya no. Creo que no lo he hecho por un tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-No me ha llamado _sangre sucia_ en años. Y, a decir verdad, me sentía mal por él en sexto año. Siempre se veía meditabundo y miserable. Y luego, claro, te ayudó en la mansión de su familia. Parece como si jamás hubiera sido un participante dispuesto en los planes del Señor Tenebroso.

-Pero…- dijo Harry.

-Harry, ¿has pensando en lo que conlleva tener una relación con Malfoy?

-¿Por ejemplo?

-El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, "saliendo del clóset", será noticia. _El Profeta_ te acosará. No todos te apoyarán.

-Jamás dije que lo revelaría.

-¿En serio crees que puedes seguir saliendo con Draco en secreto? La gente aún está atenta a lo que ambos hacen. Él es un mortífago. Estoy segura de que el Ministerio está al pendiente de él.

Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Harry suspiró pesadamente.

-Él _no_ es un mortífago. Le quitaron los cargos.

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero la gente no olvida. Escuché un rumor de que Malfoy sigue recibiendo cartas de odio.

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme de no hacer eso?

-No, solo estoy tratando de ser realista.- Hermione podía ver que él comenzaba a desanimarse por la conversación.

-Preferiría que me apoyaras. Un buen comienzo sería que lo llamaras Draco, en vez de Malfoy,- se quejó Harry.

Bostezando, Hermione se cubrió la boca.

-Es tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Platicaremos más en la mañana.

Se inclinó para abrazar a su amigo. Él le regresó el abrazo a medias, aún un poco molesto porque ella había estado jugando a ser el abogado del diablo (1).

-Sí, de acuerdo. Te veo en la mañana.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

31 de Octubre, 1998

Alrededor de la ocho en punto, Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraron en la sala común para ir a desayunar juntos.

-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche, Harry?- Ron le dio un codazo en el costado. -¿Gran cita?

-Em.- Harry se detuvo, incómodo. -Podrías decir eso.- Miró a Hermione, pidiéndole ayuda.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Hermione, esperando cambiar el tema. -Estoy hambrienta.

-Espero que haya tocino esta mañana.- Harry continuó la conversación.

-¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Vio cómo Harry y Hermione se habían visto. -¿Le dijiste a ella y a mí no?

-Ron, no es como piensas. No planeaba decirle. Ya conoces a Hermione, simplemente lo descubrió,- explicó Harry.

-Sí, bueno,- dijo Ron, enfurruñado,- podrías haberme dicho.

-No quería que hicieras mucho alboroto. Fue todo muy casual,- le dijo Harry, que de hecho era verdad.

-¿Quién fue la chica?- preguntó Ron. -¿Al menos me dirás eso?

-Es la misma persona de la que he estado hablando por la última semana,- le dijo Harry. -Pero aún no te diré quién es.

-¿Por qué no?- gruñó Ron. -Me dijiste lo de Daphne, y lo de Pansy.

-En realidad, ellas no me interesaban. Solo invité a Daphne a salir porque tú dijiste que debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione. -¿Es eso cierto?- Alzó la ceja al ver a Harry. -¿Ni siquiera te gusta?

-Miren, ¿podríamos olvidarlo por ahora?- rogó Harry. -Ron, te prometo que te contaré todo, después de que yo mismo lo entienda.

-Esa chica debe ser un esperpento si no quieres decirme quién es. ¿Te avergüenza?- Ron rió y lo golpeó con el codo de nuevo.

-No, de hecho es todo lo contrario,- dijo Harry, molesto.

-Solo bromeo, compañero. No necesitas alterarte tanto.

Ron no quería dejarlo ir pero, tan pronto abrieron la puerta del Gran Comedor, el olor a comida hizo que se olvidara de la cita de Harry.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-¿Mione?- Harry entró con cautela al área de la biblioteca donde Hermione estaba estudiando. La chica lo miró de mala manera. -Em… Perdona por la forma en la que te hablé anoche. Estaba cansado. Sé que solo estabas intentando ayudar.

-Está bien, Harry. ¿Ya hablaste con Ron?

-Aún no. Pero lo haré,- le aseguró. -Vine a pedir tu ayuda.

Con eso, Hermione se animó.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno, necesito ayuda con mi atuendo para esta noche.

-¿Vas a ir?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Aunque, necesito disfrazarme por completo. Voy a cambiarme el color de cabello y usar otros zapatos para verme más alto. Pero no podré ver nada sin mis lentes. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Tu máscara no podrá cubrirlos?

-Aún no tengo una. Esperaba que también pudieras ayudarme con eso,- respondió tímidamente.

Hermione pensó por un momento.

-Podríamos convertir tus lentes en una máscara. ¿Llevarás una túnica de gala como disfraz?

-Pensaba ir de pirata o tal vez de vaquero. O, podría ser una especie de animal.

-Oh, disfraces muggles.

-¿Por qué, qué llevarán tú y Ron?- preguntó Harry.

-Nos vestiremos con ropa del Renacimiento. Muy tradicional, pero Ron no quiere llevar nada extravagante,- dijo, riendo. -¿Qué llevará Mal…Draco? ¿Quieren ir acorde?

Harry sonrió con suficiencia cuando Hermione se corrigió.

-No. El propósito es que nadie sepa que somos nosotros. De hecho, lo único que sé es que su cabello será azul.

Rascándose la barbilla mientras pensaba, Hermione tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Comenzó a dibujar algunos diseños. Harry la miró e hizo algunos comentarios, hasta que se les ocurrió una buena idea para el atuendo de Harry.

-¿No es muy _cliché_?- preguntó Harry, al ver el sencillo dibujo que Hermione había hecho (2).

-Considerando que muchos alumnos de aquí jamás han ido a pedir dulces con muggles, y que es muy americano, creo que será lo suficientemente original.

Ambos revisaron el esbozo del típico atuendo americano de un forajido del oeste, con todo y el pañuelo que cubría su rostro y el sombrero que ocultaba el cabello. Harry continuó firme en su decisión de hacer su cabello rubio, en caso de que se quitara el sombrero. El dibujo no era tan acertado, dado que ni él ni Hermione estaban familiarizados con el tema, pues solo habían visto películas viejas. Pero, como Hermione lo había dicho, pocos estudiantes sabrían acerca del tema. A Harry le gustaba la idea de estar cómodo con sus pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa holgada. Sus lentes fueron transformados en una máscara negra sencilla, completando el conjunto.

-Ron tiene una chaqueta grande que podrías usar.

-¿Qué tal una pistola? Un forajido _tiene_ que tener una pistola,- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-La apareceremos con magia, como con el sombrero y el pañuelo. Solo recuerda que no durará mucho. ¿Algo más?- Hermione quería saber.

Sonrojándose un poco, Harry admitió:

-También necesito una rosa azul.

Hermione solo alzo la ceja.

-Para que me reconozca.- El chico rodó los ojos.

Sonriendo, Hermione mencionó:

-Es dulce. No recuerdo haberte visto tan… enamorado. Jamás.

-¿Enamorado?- Harry estaba indignado. -No estoy actuando enamorado. Tal vez un poco optimista y cauteloso.

-No me malentiendas, Harry. Estaba siendo honesta. Disfruto verte feliz. Incluso si el objeto de tu afecto sea M…Draco. Solo dile a Ron pronto. No me gusta ocultarle cosas. En especial ahora, que nos estamos uniendo más que nunca.

-Lo haré,- prometió Harry. -Mañana, iremos al Callejón Diagon juntos. Ahí le diré todo. Sin importar lo que ocurra esta noche.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry esperó hasta que casi todos los de su Casa se fueron, para comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta de Halloween. Más temprano, Hermione le había ayudado con su ropa y sus lentes. Le había costado mucho pasar la última hora sin ellos, pero no quería llevar la máscara en frente de nadie.

Para las nueve en punto, la fiesta había comenzado y casi todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Harry se puso con rapidez su disfraz, junto con unas botas que había cambiado para verse más alto. Se puso la máscara sobre los ojos y se acomodó el pañuelo rojo sobre la nariz. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, Harry casi no pudo ver su rostro. Perfecto. Agitó su varita y murmuró el hechizo para transformar su cabello. Vio cómo cambiaba, detenidamente, a ser de un claro color rubio fresa; luego procedió a intentar peinarlo.

Satisfecho porque estaba verdaderamente irreconocible, Harry salió de Gryffindor y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Harry llegó, veinte minutos después, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. El lugar estaba repleto de toda clase de disfraces. Algunos, como Ron y Hermione, llevaban disfraces de época. Algunos iban disfrazados de personajes típicos, como fantasmas o monstros de películas. Otros, como Harry, llevaban disfraces muggles. Y había otros que Harry no podría identificar qué rayos eran. Parecía que solo se habían puesto lo primero que habían encontrado. Pero todos estaban divirtiéndose, y Harry estaba de muy buen humor. Buscó entre la multitud alguna cabeza con cabello azul, pero no encontró ninguna en su primer recorrido. Se detuvo para tomar un vaso de ponche de calabaza; luego dio la vuelta una vez más. También notó que podía ver más cabezas de lo usual. Las botas de tacón alto que llevaba hacían que se tambaleara un poco, pero valía la pena por la altura extra. Harry deseaba, en secreto, ser más alto, como los otros chicos.

Hermione llegó a su lado, como por casualidad, mientras él comía algunos bocadillos del buffet. Le habló sin mirarlo, para que no pareciera que se conocían. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de baile, color azul cielo, con el cuello bajo y un corpiño que levantaba sus senos, haciendo que se salieran un poco por el borde. Incluso Harry no podía evitar verlos. Su escote podía competir con el de Pansy.

-Te ves… verdaderamente deslumbrante,- dijo Harry, sonriendo por detrás de su pañuelo pero, claro, Hermione no podía verlo. -Me sorprende que Ron te haya dejado salir, viéndote así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque otros chicos me están mirando?- dijo ella, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Sí, o porque no podría quitarte las manos de encima.- Harry rió por lo bajo.

-¿Aún no has visto a Draco?- Hermione bajó la voz.

Harry suspiró.

-No. Y ya casi son las diez en punto. Tal vez decidió no venir.

-Tal vez espera llegar "elegantemente tarde". Después de todo, es un Malfoy.

-Una hora es solo tarde, no tiene nada de elegante. Lo más seguro es que no aparezca. Mejor me voy.

-Dale unos cuantos minutos,- lo instó Hermione.

-Le daré diez minutos más. Luego, daré por terminada la noche. Ustedes, diviértanse.- Harry recorrió el Comedor una vez más, en caso de que no hubiera visto a Draco. Varios alumnos lo invitaban a unírseles, como lo habían estado haciendo toda la noche, pero él los rechazaba.

Sintiéndose un poco abatido, Harry se dirigió a la entrada. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y respiró hondo. De repente, fue tirado cuando abrieron la puerta. Tumbado sobre su espalda. Harry alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con una figura vestida de pies a cabeza con cuero blanco, tentadoramente apretado. Y con cabello azul. Una máscara blanca, fabulosamente adornada con plumas, cubría los ojos y la nariz de la persona.

-Mierda,- maldijo Draco en voz baja. -¿Estás bien?- Fue ahí cuando notó la rosa azul, de tallo largo, en la mano del forajido. Draco le ofreció la mano para ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

Harry tomó la mano y se levantó. Cuando trató de soltar su mano, Draco se la apretó con fuerza.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde. Tuve problemas con el color de mi cabello. Me seguía saliendo muy púrpura.

Harry sonrió, y luego se dio cuenta que Draco no podría verlo. En vez de eso, le ofreció la rosa.

Draco la aceptó, le cortó el tallo y se la puso en la solapa de su saco. Arrojó el tallo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?- dijo, mirándolo con lascivia.

Harry asintió y siguió a Draco hasta la pista de baile. No habría podido hacer más, pues Draco seguía agarrando su mano con firmeza.

La multitud estaba brincando y retorciéndose con los sonidos de los_ Weird Sisters_, sin Gideon Crumb y Merton Graves. A Harry no le importó; de todas formas, no le interesaban las gaitas. Una chica con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación se deslizó hacia Draco, incitándolo a bailar. Draco rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la acercó. Le dijo algo al oído que Harry no pudo escuchar. Por el tamaño de su escote, Harry asumió que la chica era Pansy.

Luego, la chica le sonrió a Harry y le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de voltearse a bailar con el varón más cercano que pudo encontrar. Aún sosteniendo la mano derecha de Harry, Draco comenzó a brincar junto con el resto de la gente.

Draco se inclinó aún más hacia Harry.

-¿No vas a bailar?

-En realidad, no bailo,- gritó Harry. Incluso así, era difícil escucharse el uno al otro.

-Vamos. Tienes que bailar. Ese es el punto.- Draco continuó tonteando alrededor de Harry, jalándolo del brazo para animarlo a que lo acompañara.

-Soy malo,- dijo Harry. -Realmente malo.

-No me importa.- Draco comenzó a girar sus caderas sobre las de Harry.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Harry miró alrededor, para ver si alguien estaba viendo.

-Tratando de divertirme. Nadie sabe quiénes somos. A nadie le importa. Solo baila,- ordenó Draco. Soltó la mano de Harry y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Se sentía libre. Libre para portarse como un tonto, si quería. Libre para bailar públicamente con la persona que le gustaba. Sin consecuencias. Quería que Harry lo disfrutara con él.

La chica del escote regresó. Harry ya no estaba seguro de que fuera Pansy. Ahora que ya no estaban unidos, la chica comenzó a restregarse contra Draco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Draco correspondió el gesto, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba sonriendo.

Algo en Harry estalló al ver eso. Se adelantó y jaló a la supuesta Pansy, para quitársela a Draco. La chica se tambaleó hacia atrás sobre sus talones altos. A través de su máscara, Harry pudo ver la sorpresa en su cara.

-_Él _es mío,- gritó Harry. -Aléjate de él.

El sentimiento de posesividad que sobrepasó a Harry lo sorprendió. La idea de que alguien más tocara a Draco de esa manera hacía que su sangre hirviera. De repente, agarró a Draco y comenzó a brincar y bailar, intentando imitar a la multitud lo mejor que pudo.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Harry tenía razón. Apestaba para bailar. Pero, la forma en la que había protegido celosamente aquello que consideraba suyo, excitó a Draco.

Los _Sisters_ bajaron la velocidad de la música y la pista de baile de vació casi hasta la mitad. Harry y Draco se encontraron sintiéndose más expuestos que antes, sin toda la gente para ocultarlos. Ambos, Harry y Draco, trataron de rodear la cintura del otro con los brazos.

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello,- le dijo Draco a Harry.

-No, no soy una chica. Tú pon los tuyos alrededor de mi cuello.

Harry puso sus brazos sobre los de Draco. Ninguno quería estar atrapado por el otro y comenzaron a luchar por el control.

-Espera,- dijo Harry, al final. Tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y se la puso en un hombro. Luego, puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Draco, dejando las manos derechas sobre la cintura del otro.

-Creo que me gusta tu compromiso,- dijo Draco, sonriendo. -Pero no me gusta esto que parece bufanda.- Retiró el pañuelo del rostro de Harry. -Así está mejor.

Comenzaron a balancearse con la música.

-No te gusta el pañuelo. ¿Qué piensas del resto de mi atuendo?- preguntó Harry.

-Oculta mucho,- dijo Draco, haciendo un puchero. -¿Qué piensas del mío?

-Oculta muy poco,- dijo el otro, sonriendo. -¿Cómo lograste meterte en esos pantalones?

-De hecho, los encogí cuando me los puse,- admitió Draco. -No me pidas que me incline. Estoy seguro de que se romperían si lo hago,- dijo, riendo.

Harry se estremeció al pensar en Draco inclinándose para él, y en la imagen que apareció en su cabeza. Dejó salir un involuntario gemido.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Draco le preguntó:

-Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

Harry solo pudo asentir.

-Estás más alto esta noche,- observó Draco.

-Parte del disfraz.

-Me gusta. Estás a la altura perfecta.

-¿Para qué?

Draco se movió para adelante y capturó los labios de Harry en un sensual beso. Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello azul de Draco mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del otro chico.

La música regresó a ser la usual de los Weird Sisters: un ritmo ruidoso y fuerte, haciendo que los alumnos regresaran a la pista de baile. Harry y Draco no parecieron notarlo, y siguieron besuqueándose. Se la pasaron bailando y besándose por el resto de la noche. Harry notó que la chica del escote nunca regresó.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Era difícil decir quién era quién, de los invitados. Algunos alumnos estaban completamente ocultos por sus disfraces, por lo que era difícil distinguir si la persona era un chico o una chica. Algunos otros apenas y se preocuparon por disfrazarse.

Padma y Parvati entraron juntas; ninguna tenía una cita segura. De hecho, la mayoría de los alumnos había ido sin cita. Ginny y Dean habían ido juntos, así como Luna y Neville. Y, por supuesto, Ron y Hermione, y Harry y Draco. También algunos otros. Sin embargo, había una especie de emoción, cuando bailaban e interactuaban con una persona misteriosa, que los alumnos disfrutaban.

Los compañeros de baile eran intercambiados con frecuencia, aunque algunos se quedaban juntos. Una parte de la diversión era tratar de adivinar, con exactitud, quién estaba detrás de la máscara. En su mayoría, los alumnos más grandes de Slytherin habían adivinado que Draco era la figura alta y delgada vestida de cuero blanco. Aunque su cabello estaba cambiado, su figura esbelta era inconfundible. Aun así, a nadie pudo notar, a excepción que Hermione, que Harry era su pareja de baile esa noche.

Alguien vestido de vampiro se acercó a Parvati y le ofreció la mano. De todas formas, ella estaba bastante segura de que era un chico. El vampiro le hizo una reverencia, y se quedó esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que nunca formuló. Vacilando, Parvati tomó su mano, y el chico la dirigió a la pista de baile.

Estaban bailando, como si estuvieran en un baile de gala, pero se movían un poco más rápido, por el ritmo de la música. Parvati dio vueltas y se retorció. Parecía que su compañero estaba improvisando en el momento. Y tal vez no era el mejor bailarín, pero la chica se estaba divirtiendo. Padma y Romilda miraban al par mientras bebían ponche de calabaza.

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó Romilda.

Padma se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero desearía que alguien así me invitara a bailar.

-¿Y por qué esperas a que alguien te lo pida? Tú hazlo.

-No, no podría.

-¿Por qué no? Llevas una máscara.

-Todos reconocen mi cabello. Incluso con este peinado, estoy segura de que todos pueden notar que soy yo.

Romilda suspiró.

-¿Y qué? Es una fiesta. Invita a alguien.

-Tú invita a alguien,- la retó Padma.

.De acuerdo, lo haré.- Romilda repasó el lugar, buscando algún chico solitario para aproximarse. Vio dos figuras, en definitiva varones, del otro lado del salón. Tomó a Padma del brazo.

-Vamos. Vamos a bailar.

Aunque trató de quitar la mano de Romilda de su brazo, Padma no pudo huir y no le quedó de otra más que seguir a la amiga de su hermana hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Quieres al que trae una túnica o al que parece gato?- le preguntó Romilda a Padma.

-Em… Supongo que al de túnica.

Mientras se iban acercando, Romilda puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Mi amiga y yo necesitamos parejas de baile. ¿Están interesados?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Luego regresaron sus miradas hacia Romilda y asintieron con entusiasmo. La chica reconoció a uno de los chicos: Jack Sloper, de su año. Decidió no decirle a Padma que ambos chicos eran casi dos años más jóvenes que ella.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres?- le preguntó Romilda a Jack.

-Un hombre lobo, por supuesto,- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que su disfraz era muy pobre, pero creía que, al menos, era reconocible.

El otro chico tomó el brazo de Padma y la dirigió a la pista de baile.

Cuando la música se hizo lenta, Padma alcanzó a ver a su hermana, aún bailando con el mismo vampiro. Estaba feliz de verla pasando un buen rato, olvidándose del estúpido de Michael Corner.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Anthony miraba, junto con Ernie y Justin, desde la orilla de la pista. Los tres habían planeado juntos sus disfraces, por lo que parecían tres Merlines bastante tontos. Habían decidido ir de magos famosos, pero los tres quisieron ser el _más_ famoso. Y dado que ninguno quiso ceder a los otros, todos se presentaron disfrazados de lo mismo.

-No podemos quedarnos juntos así. Nos vemos ridículos. Ninguna chica querrá bailar con nosotros,- dijo Ernie.

De repente, Anthony alcanzó a ver a quien él pensó que era Tracey.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Me voy,- dijo, y se desapareció entre la multitud.

Ernie fue el siguiente en irse.

-Sí, veré si consigo algo.

Justin se quedó incómodo y solo. Se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas, creyendo que eso le daría algo qué hacer con sus manos inquietas.

Una chica vestida de hechicera estaba parada en frente de los vasos para el ponche de calabaza. Si Justin iba a tomar uno, tendría que pedirle a la chica que se moviera. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Disculpa, ¿me das un vaso?

-¿Perdón?- La chica inclinó la cabeza. -No puedo oírte por la banda,- gritó.

El chico se inclinó un poco más.

-Te pregunté si me podías pasar un vaso,- dijo, más alto.

-Oh, lo siento. No me fijé que estaba estorbando.- La chica sonrió. Llevaba una máscara extraña, que mostraba su boca, pero caía por los lados y cubría sus mejillas.

-No hay problema,- dijo él, sonriéndole cuando ella le dio el vaso. Lo metió en el ponche y lo probó.

-Me encanta esta banda,- gritó la chica.

-Sí,- dijo Justin. -Aunque extraño las gaitas.

La chica asintió.

-¿Eres Merlín?- preguntó.

-Sí. Aunque, hay varios de nosotros,- dijo, riendo.

-Lindo disfraz. Yo soy Morgana,- le dijo ella.

-Es una pena que seas mi enemiga jurada,- bromeó. -Si no, te invitaría a bailar.- El esconderse detrás de la máscara le daba una nueva confianza.

-Oh, ¿dije Morgana? Quise decir Laverne de Montmorency,- respondió ella, coquetamente.

-Ah, la inventora de la poción de amor. Ahora _tengo_ que invitarte a bailar.- No podía creer que se había atrevido a flirtear con la chica. Y ella parecía corresponder el gesto. Bajó su vaso y le ofreció el codo. Ella puso su propio vaso sobre la mesa y unió su brazo con el de él.

Justin y su recién adquirida pareja de baile anduvieron por entre la multitud. Mientras pasaba, Justin vio a Anthony y Tracey. Al pasar, le hizo un gesto con el pulgar.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Anthony se acercó a la chica, que llevaba un traje con manchas, una cola y orejas. Llevaba una máscara que solo cubría sus ojos.

-¿Tracey?

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

El chico se bajó la barba y se alzó la máscara.

-Oh,- dijo ella, tímidamente. -Hola.

-Hola,- dijo él, igual de tímido. -Está un poco escandaloso aquí. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

-Em… Estoy aquí con Daphne. No puedo simplemente dejarla.

Anthony dejó caer los hombros.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que estará bien, sola?

La chica miró a Daphne, que estaba bailando entre dos chicos.

-¿Has estado evitándome?- preguntó él.

-Em.- La chica no estaba segura de cómo responder. Lo había hecho, sí, pero no por la razón que él creía. Seamus había sacado su varita en la tercera fiesta. Ella se había rehusado a hacer lo que el chico le había pedido, así que le salieron granos durante toda la semana siguiente. Sintiéndose avergonzada y fea, Tracey no había querido que alguien la viera, en especial Anthony.

-Oh. Ya veo.- El chico se acomodó la máscara y la barba. -Lamento haberte molestado.- Frunció el ceño y se volteó para irse.

Tracey miró con rapidez, otra vez, a Daphne, la cual ya estaba bailando con _tres_ chicos.

-Estás sola,- le murmuró a Daphne, sabiendo que ella no podría escucharla. -¡Espera!- le gritó a Anthony y lo alcanzó a agarrar de la manga de su túnica. Cuando se volteó para encararla, Anthony vio pasar a Justin, sonriendo, mientras el chico le hacía un gesto con el pulgar. Anthony devolvió el gesto, y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Iré contigo. Quiero explicarte.

Anthony puso una mano en su espalda baja y la dirigió por entre la multitud. El par dejó la fiesta y caminó por el castillo hasta que llegaron a un lugar solitario.

Se sentaron en un gran alféizar, viéndose. Se quitaron las máscaras y se miraron el uno al otro.

Tracey comenzó a hablar primero.

-_Sí_ te estuve evitando toda la semana.

-¿Me trajiste hasta acá para decirme eso?- Su boca se hizo una línea delgada, mientras el chico trataba de mantener sus emociones a raya.

-Te estuve evitando porque no quería que me vieras. Tuve que pagar las consecuencias del juego y me salieron granos.- Era embarazoso decirle que los había tenido, aunque él no los había podido ver.

-Seamus sacó tu varita, ¿verdad?

-Sí,- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y no hiciste lo que él quería?- dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no?

-De hecho fui a la fiesta, esperando sacar tu varita de nuevo.- La chica se mordió el labio y esperó su respuesta.

Anthony sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿De verdad? No creí que a ustedes los Slytherins les gustara convivir con el resto de nosotros.

-Tienen muchos conceptos erróneos de nosotros, ¿no es cierto?

-Me estás educando. ¿Y qué pasó anoche? No parece que tengas granos hoy.

-Oh. Sí, porque yo fui la _elegidora_. Bueno, de hecho fui ambas, porque Padma quedó sola y tuvimos que regresar nuestras varitas para que ella pudiera escoger. Terminó escogiendo la mía.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-No mucho, para decepción de Theo,- dijo ella, riendo. -Jugamos snap explosivo. Aunque Theo intentó, por todos los medios, que fuera snap explosivo de prendas.- La chica volvió a reír. Anthony se le unió. -¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Em… Romilda me escogió.- No quiso continuar. No había nada oficial entre él y Tracey, pero aún se sentía incómodo al decirle lo que había ocurrido entre él y Romilda.

Tracey asintió.

-Te habría preferido a ti,- le dijo él, con rapidez. -Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella entendió a qué se refería.

-Bien. En serio. Ya me sentía perfectamente bien un par de días después.- La chica alejó la mirada, con timidez.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Para nada,- respondió ella, veloz. -De hecho,- su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, mientras contemplaba lo que estaba a punto de decir,- esperaba que la segunda vez fuera mucho mejor.

El chico puso los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio? ¿Conmigo?

Tracey rió.

-No, con Slughorn,- respondió, sarcásticamente. -Claro que contigo.- La chica se hizo hacia adelante, tratando de besarlo.

-Espera,- dijo él, deteniéndola.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí. Al menos debería invitarte a salir primero o algo así. No quiero aprovecharme.

Ella sonrió.

-No estarías aprovechándote. Quiero hacerlo. Fue mi idea.- Lo tomó de la mano. -Me gustas. ¿Yo te gusto?

-Bastante.

-Entonces, ven conmigo. Y pruébalo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Desagradable, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Ron al oído de Hermione, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Harry y Draco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque parece que son dos chicos?

-No, porque se la están pasando mejor que nosotros.- dijo él, sonriendo, acercando más a la chica. -Y no pensé en eso primero.- La tomó de la barbilla y recorrió con gentileza sus labios. Ella respondió, abriendo su boca, y permitiéndole tomarse las libertadas que quisiera.

Después de un rato, Ron sugirió que se fueran la fiesta.

-Pero, me estoy divirtiendo,- protestó Hermione.

-Todo acabará a media noche,- le recordó Ron. El reloj encantado marcaba las once cuarenta y tres. -Vayamos a hacer nuestra propia magia antes de que nuestros compañeros regresen.- El chico movió las cejas. Ella no podía ver el gesto a través de su máscara, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía qué había querido decir. -Aunque…,- continuó Ron,-…tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son esos dos. Si me preguntas, diría que el más alto y delgado es Malfoy. Excepto que está sonriendo demasiado como para que sea él. No tengo idea de quién es el otro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que jamás lo sabremos.

-Podríamos saberlo si nos quedamos hasta la medianoche. Se supone que todos deben quitarse las máscaras,- le dijo el chico.

-¿Qué? No sabía eso.

-Ah, cierto, tú y Harry estaban en la biblioteca. McGonagall mandó una lechuza a cada Casa con la información. La magia del Gran Comedor será cancelada, terminando el baile. Supongo que no quería que nadie quedara desnudo cuando los hechizos se reviertan a medianoche,- dijo Ron, riendo.

-¿Quieres decir que toda la magia desaparece? ¿No solo las decoraciones?

-Sí, bueno, la magia que se conjuró para la fiesta. Algo así como en ese cuento de hadas.

-¿Cenicienta? Así que, ¿la ropa volverá a ser normal y las cosas transformadas regresarán a su estado original?- Hermione pensó en los lentes y el cabello de Harry.

-¿Cuál es el problema? No quiero que haya alguien que no sepa quiénes somos. No hay muchos chicos pelirrojos. ¿Y con quién más estaría?- Le acarició el cuello, y luego bajó su boca hasta su escote. -Vamos, vámonos.

Hermione retiró el rostro del chico de su pecho y se rió.

-¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que tendremos el cuarto para nosotros solos? Subiré en un minuto.

-No me dejes esperando mucho rato, amor,- dijo Ron, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Hermione fue directo hacia Harry, caminando entre la multitud. Se encontró al par besándose de nuevo. Por un momento, vio cómo Malfoy acariciaba la mejilla de Harry con gentileza, mientras lo cubría con besos cortos y tiernos. Se hizo hacia atrás y le sonrió a Harry de una forma que ella jamás había visto. De hecho, la chica siempre había pensado que el rubio era incapaz de sonreír de una forma que no fuera con suficiencia, hasta que lo vio sonreír en Pociones, el día anterior.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione agarró a Harry del brazo y lo jaló para que el chico la viera.

-Tienes que irte,- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él, con una sonrisa. -Nos estamos divirtiendo. No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

-Porque en…,- se detuvo para mirar el reloj,- doce minutos, tus hechizos desaparecerán. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Tu cabello, tus lentes, el cabello de Draco.- Se sintió orgullosa de haber recordado llamarlo por su nombre, para variar. -Todos los que están aquí serán revelados.

El chico le transmitió, al oído, el mensaje de Hermione a Draco, sugiriendo que se fueran de inmediato.

-Gracias, Hermione.- Harry la besó en la mejilla.

-No me agradezcas aún,- dijo ella, riendo. -No podrás entrar a tu cuarto por un rato.- Hermione se quitó los tacones puntiagudos e incómodos, los levantó, agarró el frente de su falda y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Sí, gracias, Hermione,- dijo Harry entre dientes.

Tomando a Draco de la mano, Harry caminó en zigzag por entre la multitud, hacia la entrada del Comedor. Una vez afuera, pudieron hablar con un volumen normal, aunque Harry seguía oyendo un zumbido.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó a Draco. -A menos que quieras dar la noche por terminada.

-Solo queda un lugar.

-¿La torre de astronomía?- Harry no necesitaba preguntar.

Ambos chicos anduvieron en silencio por el castillo, atentos por si veían a Filch, quien amaba atrapar a algún alumno que estuviera en donde no se suponía que debía estar. Afortunadamente, le ponía más atención a la señora Norris. Y Harry no había sido atrapado por Filch en mucho tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre más alta de Hogwarts, Draco insistió en volver a sus apariencias usuales.

-¿No te gusto con el cabello rubio fresa?- preguntó Harry, con coqueta timidez.

-¿Con esas cejas? En definitiva, no- dijo Draco, mientras pasaba su varita por su cabello, regresándolo a su platinada gloria. Se quitó la máscara y ya estaba a punto de transformar su ropa cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-¿No te puedes dejar esos pantalones por un rato más?- Harry se sonrojó, mientras veía, con poco disimulo, la entrepierna de Draco.

-Ya veremos cuánto tiempo me siguen quedando,- dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado.

Harry se quitó la máscara y la transformó en sus lentes.

-No te molestes en ponértelos de nuevo,- le dijo Draco. Le quitó los lentes de la mano y los arrojó sobre la chaqueta que Harry ya se había quitado. Harry cambió su cabello y se quedó de pie, casi a la altura de Draco.

-Las botas,- dijo Draco, señalándolas. -Aunque sea muy conveniente para ti ser más alto, me gusta inclinarme sobre ti.

Quitándose las botas, Harry se encogió casi diez centímetros.

-Eso es todo. El resto es todo mío.

-Perfecto,- dijo Draco, y se abalanzó sobre Harry, oprimiéndolo contra la pared.

Había estado besando a Harry de cuando en cuando toda la noche, pero se habían estado moderando en público. Draco presionó su boca contra la de Harry, recordando no apretar sus labios, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban a un ritmo, las manos de Draco se metieron por dentro de la camisa de Harry. Draco acarició con delicadeza el muy bien desarrollado pecho y abdomen de Harry, antes de dirigirse hacia más abajo.

Draco sintió a Harry tensarse cuando abrió el botón de los pantalones de Harry. En un instante, la cremallera estaba abajo y la mano derecha de Draco se abría paso por entre los pantalones de Harry.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La mano de Harry, alrededor de su muñeca, detuvo a Draco, antes de que avanzara más allá del resorte.

Jadeando suavemente, Draco le preguntó:

-¿No estás cansado de pajearte solo, en el baño, después de nuestras pequeñas reuniones? Yo sí.

Riendo ligeramente, Harry le dijo:

-No tuve oportunidad anoche. Hermione me esperó despierta.

-Entonces, déjame ayudarte,- dijo Draco, respirando con dificultad. -Puedo hacerte sentir tan bien.- Se hizo hacia atrás para mirar a Harry. -¿Aún no estás seguro de esto?- le cuestionó.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-Sí quiero esto, pero… Yo, em… Tú no entiendes cómo es esto para mí.

-¿_Yo _no entiendo? Tampoco es exactamente fácil para mí. Mi padre me desheredaría si supiera. Espera que me case con alguna de las chicas Greengrass cuando salga de aquí. O con alguna perra sangre pura.- Draco suspiró y sacó su mano de los pantalones de Harry. El momento se había ido. -Si aún estás inseguro, tal vez es mejor que dejemos que las cosas se calmen un poco.

-Lo siento.- Harry dejó caer la cabeza. -¿Estás enojado?

-Estoy frustrado,- murmuró el Slytherin. -Pensé… En la fiesta estabas tan… Pensé que me deseabas tanto como yo te deseo.- Draco siempre llevaba la delantera. Jamás expresaba desesperación, ante nadie. Pero estaba desesperado por tener a Harry. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar ver a su confesor.

El cerebro de Harry gritó: ¡_Sí te deseo!_ Sin embargo, su boca no se movió. Sabía que, entre más se quedara sin decir nada, más le parecería a Draco que Harry no lo deseaba, después de todo.

Al final, Draco abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Harry. En silencio, transformó sus pantalones de cuero en pantalones de mezclilla, levantó su máscara y la desvaneció.

-Tal vez no bateas para el otro lado como pensabas, Potter. O tal vez soy solo yo.

Harry lo miró, mientras bajaba la escalera de caracol, aún sufriendo por encontrar las palabras. Se habían besuqueado lo suficiente como para saber que ambos tenían una gran química. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que no era Draco, sino él? Harry golpeó la pared detrás de él con el puño. Ya le había dado ese discurso a Ginny. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Pobre Harry. Siento que la canción de Adam Lambert, What Do You Want From Me, serviría como su canción, en especial para este capítulo. Busquen las letras…

Espero que, en lo que va, les guste la fiesta de disfraces. El siguiente capítulo continúa con más baile. Además, Harry por fin habla con Ron…

* * *

><p>(1) El término se aplica a personas que defienden una posición en la que no necesariamente creen, o que presentan un argumento en contra de algo que sí creen. (Eso sí no lo sabía LOL)<p>

(2) El término _cliché _hace referencia a una frase, expresión o idea que ha sido usada en exceso, hasta el punto que pierde fuerza o novedad, en especial si al principio parecía innovadora.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Oh, Dios,- gimió. -¿No dormiste mucho anoche?- Comenzó a sonreír, pero luego vio que él no lo hacía. De hecho, se veía bastante miserable. -¿Qué pasó?_

_-Yo. Lo jodí todo. De nuevo. Tal vez no estoy hecho para estar en ningún tipo de relación.- Se frotó el rostro y bostezó con fuerza. -¿Cuál es mi problema?_

_-¿Podrías hablar con Ron? ¿Por favor?_

_-Dije que lo haría,- dijo entre dientes. -Bien podría arruinar esa relación, ya que estoy en eso._

_-Harry, no seas tan melodramático. Ron entenderá, con el tiempo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Mirando el mueble, Harry señaló un objeto inusual._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_Apartando su atención de Ron, la chica metió la mano y sacó un pequeño broche. Era un "nudo de amor celta", de colores dorado y plateado. El intricado patrón no se parecía a alguno que Harry hubiera visto. Era masculino y delicado al mismo tiempo. No como Draco._

_-La historia detrás de éste no tiene un final feliz,- le dijo la asistente a Harry. Le dio la vuelta. -Fue encargado por un joven mago, hace alrededor de treinta años, para dárselo a su amante. El patrón era un diseño original del artista. ¿Ven cómo son, en realidad, dos broches por detrás?_

_Harry y Ron asintieron._

_-Está diseñado para abrirse y separarse, para que ambos amantes puedan llevar una parte de él._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_De repente, Ron se volteó para verlo._

_-Muy bien, bueno… Supongo que descartamos las flores. Pero aun así creo que los chocolates servirán. Todos aman los chocolates, ¿verdad?_

_Harry parpadeó. Parecía que Ron estaba tomando las noticias bastante bien. _

_-Ron, ¿oíste lo que dije?_

_-Sí._

_-Estoy saliendo con un _chico_._

_-Sí, lo supuse cuando dijiste que no era una chica,- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa burlona. -No soy tan estúpido como parezco, ¿sabes?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


	12. Misterios resueltos

**Notas de la autora:**

*Hay ocasiones en las que siento que este fic es lo único que me mantiene siguiendo… Bastante patético…

Este capítulo comienza con la continuación de la fiesta de disfraces, pero llega a lo de Ron y Harry, pronto. Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

31 de Octubre, 1998, continúa…

Justin Finch-Fletchley no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Había logrado encontrar una chica que no solo estaba dispuesta a bailar con él, sino que hasta le había permitido rodearla con los brazos y sostenerla, durante las canciones lentas. Claro, ella no sabía quién era él. El chico esperaba ser lo suficientemente encantador para que, al final de la velada, cuando se quitaran las máscaras, la chica no saliera corriendo.

Lograron encontrar cosas de las que podían hablar. Temas generales, pero la conversación fluyó con muy pocos silencios incómodos. Trataba de descubrir quién era la chica basándose en varias cosas que decía, pero cada uno era muy cuidadoso para no revelar mucho. Sin embargo, a él sí se le había salido algo acerca de sus padres muggles. Ella mencionó a Tracey Davis y a Mandy Brocklehurst durante sus conversaciones, así que él supuso que era de Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

Justin comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras la medianoche se acercaba. Él y su misteriosa chica se habían estado llevando tan bien, que deseaba poder siempre usar una máscara.

La última canción lenta de la noche fue anunciada, y muchas más parejas ocuparon la pista de baile. Aunque Ernie había estado bailando con varias personas, terminó la noche solo, junto a la mesa de refrigerios. Él, junto con otros alumnos, miraba y esperaba a que el reloj sonara. Unos cuantos ya se habían quitado sus incómodas máscaras.

Finch-Fletchley se sintió aún más nervioso, pues tendría que volver a ser como siempre, inseguro y desconfiado, una vez que se revelara, así que tomó una rápida decisión. Sin avisarle, besó a la chica. Ella terminó el beso con rapidez y lo miró, impactada.

-Lo siento,- dijo él. -Es solo que me la he estado pasando muy bien contigo.

-Está bien. Es solo que me sorprendió.- La chica no se movió, pero, por la manera en la que se quedó cerca, Justin pensó que debía intentarlo de nuevo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, más lentamente esta vez. Ella abrió los labios ligeramente y correspondió al beso. Se quedaron en la pista de baile, besándose, como algunas otras parejas, pero con más recato. Justin aún no sabía quién era ella, y no quería verse muy dominante.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche, y las máscaras desaparecieron. Justin y su acompañante abrieron los ojos a la mitad del beso.

La chica fue tan rápida, que él no pudo ver la mano que se estrelló contra su mejilla, con fuerza.

-¿Sabías que era yo?- La chica casi le gritó. -Agh, ¡no puedo creer que te besé!- Millicent se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se ensució el rostro con su lápiz labial.

Finch-Fletchley se quedó como estaba, parpadeando con perplejidad. ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica; esta linda chica con la que había estado hablando y flirteando toda la noche, fuera Millicent Bulstrode?

-Claro que no sabía que eras tú,- dijo él. -Después de lo que me hiciste hacer en la fiesta, jamás me habría acercado a ti.

-¿Lo que _yo _hice? ¡Lo que tú hiciste cuando obtuviste mi varita fue peor!- Carraspeó con fuerza y se fue.

Ernie se acercó, riendo.

-Parece que terminé con una mejor cita que la tuya.

Justin frunció el ceño.

-Pero terminaste con nadie.

-Exacto,- dijo Ernie, sonriendo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Parvati sonrió mientras la máscara de su pareja se desvanecía. Tenía la sensación de que había sido Michael vestido de vampiro, pero apenas habían hablado. En vez de eso, se habían comunicado con el baile.

Michael se mordió el labio.

-Sabía que eras tú todo el tiempo.

-Yo no sabía quién eras con seguridad, al principio,- admitió Parvati. -Pero cuando bailamos pegados, pude oler tu colonia.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque era divertido y emocionante no estar segura. Aunque, esperaba estar en lo correcto,- dijo, sonriendo con timidez.

-Parvati, no me acosté con Pansy en la fiesta. Puede que haya sido el único chico que no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. De hecho, ni siquiera fui a la fiesta anoche.

-Yo tampoco.

El chico parecía sorprendido.

-¿No fuiste?- La chica negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quería verte salir del cuarto de otra chica, de nuevo. Sé que no tengo derecho de estar celosa, pero no pude evitarlo. Pensé que me invitarías a este baile o algo por el estilo…

-Sí quería. En serio. Pero, tenía miedo de hablarte toda esta semana, por lo de mi castigo del juego,- explicó. -Era bastante vergonzoso.- Michael se sonrojó. -No tienes idea de cuántas veces la gente dice la palabra "varita" en una semana.

Parvati rió.

-Sí supe de eso. Pero eso no debió haberte mantenido lejos.- La chica se sonrojó. -Podría haberte, ya sabes, ayudado.

El chico sonrió por la idea.

-Parvati, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Sí,- dijo ella, sonriendo también.

Michael tomó su rostro con las manos y la acercó. El chico junto su boca con la de ella.

Alguien aclaró su garganta cerca de ellos.

-Señor Corner, señorita Patil. El baile se acabó. A sus cuartos,- dijo McGonagall. Era algo que repitió varias veces a varias parejas que no querían que la noche terminara.

-Sí, profesora,- dijeron al mismo tiempo, y salieron agarrados de la mano.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar donde tenían que separase para regresar a sus propios cuartos, Michael revisó el lugar con rapidez, para luego llevar a Parvati con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica.

-Llevo a mi novia a mi cuarto.- Cuando llegaron, el chico dijo la contraseña y entraron. Al instante, Parvati lo empujó al sillón, presionándolo contra el mueble.

-Entonces, ¿algo pasará si digo "varita"?

-Bueno, el hechizo terminó. Pero, Parvati, ahora mismo podrías decir cualquier cosa y conseguirías ese mismo resultado.- Michael comenzaba a excitarse por la provocación. Y por la presión del peso de la chica sobre él.

Una vez más, Ginny y Dean los encontraron besuqueándose sobre el sillón.

-Michael, tienes un cuarto privado, ¿sabes?- lo reprendió Ginny.

-Em, claro, lo siento.- El chico trató de sonar como si no estuviera jadeando.

-Tal vez debemos declarar la sala común como una zona de cero besuqueos.- Ginny sonrió, suavizando su tono. Obviamente, ambos chicos se deseaban y hacían una raramente linda pareja.

-Buena idea.- Michael hizo lo que pudo para esconder su erección, mientras se levantaba y llevaba a Parvati a su cuarto.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y rió.

-Vamos. Si ésta es una zona de cero besuqueos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- Jaló a Dean de la corbata y lo llevó a su cuarto.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

1° de Noviembre, 1998

Hermione entró a la sala común, para encontrar a Harry dormido en el sillón. Aunque había alumnos por doquier, el chico se movió hasta que ella lo tocó, con gentileza, en el hombro. El chico gruñó y le dio la espalda.

-Harry,- dijo ella, con suavidad. -Ya es de mañana. ¿Qué no tú y Ron saldrán hoy?

-_No m quero levntar_,- dijo, con la cara contra la almohada.

-Harry.- La chica lo sacudió del hombro.

El moreno alzó la cabeza un poco.

-Dije que no me quiero levantar.- Se quedó recostado por un momento. -Joder.- Se enderezó y miró a Hermione, con los ojos llorosos.

-Oh, Dios,- gimió. -¿No dormiste mucho anoche?- Comenzó a sonreír, pero luego vio que él no lo hacía. De hecho, se veía bastante miserable. -¿Qué pasó?

-Yo. Lo jodí todo. De nuevo. Tal vez no estoy hecho para estar en ningún tipo de relación.- Se frotó el rostro y bostezó con fuerza. -¿Cuál es mi problema?

-¿Podrías hablar con Ron? ¿Por favor?

-Dije que lo haría,- dijo entre dientes. -Bien podría arruinar esa relación, ya que estoy en eso.

-Harry, no seas tan melodramático. Ron entenderá, con el tiempo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Mirando la mercancía de la tienda de segunda mano, Ron estaba tratando de decidir qué comprarle a Hermione, mientras Harry estaba que se dormía de pie. Ron parecía no darse cuenta del estado de Harry.

-No puedo creer que esté siguiendo el consejo de Malfoy, de entre todas las personas,- dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ehh?- El apellido de Malfoy llamó la atención de Harry.

-Este es el lugar que él me sugirió, para venir a buscar un regalo para Hermione. Me contó una historia acerca una pluma que le compró a su mamá. Tal vez deba comprarle a Mione una nueva pluma y un diario.

-Diario,- susurró Harry para sí mismo. Había olvidado por completo el diario que Draco le había dado. Había planeado escribir sus planes para el futuro, para ver si el diario lo corregía.

-Quería comprarle alguna joya, pero ahora que estoy aquí, no estoy seguro de qué comprarle.- Para entonces, Ron estaba mirando algunos libros.

-¿No tiene ya suficientes libros?- bromeó Harry.

-Eso creerías, pero aún se la pasa revisando la librería.

Harry vio un brazalete de dijes, que Ron había ignorado.

-Ese se ve bonito,- dijo Harry, señalándolo.

-Oye,- dijo Ron, llamando a la asistente. -¿Puedes decirme algo acerca de ese brazalete? ¿Sabes a quién le pertenecía?

La chica, rubia y pequeña, le sonrió.

-Ése le perteneció a una bruja, hija de muggles, llamada Nell, hace como unos cien años.- Abrió el mueble y sacó el objeto para dárselo a Ron. -Su amante, un mago llamado Wyatt, le dio el brazalete con un dije, la varita. Cada año, le añadía un dije más.

-Solo tiene cinco dijes. ¿Estuvieron juntos solo cuatro años?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. La familia de él era sangre pura y, en ese entonces, un sangre pura jamás habría visto a una mestiza, mucho menos a una hija de muggles. Es una historia romántica.- La alegre rubia continuó el relato. -Se veían a escondidas hasta que el hermano de él los descubrió y los delató. La familia de Wyatt lo amenazó con desheredarlo si no dejaba de verla. Y la familia de ella no entendía los motivos del mago. Así que, justo como Romeo y Julieta, hicieron un pacto para suicidarse.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Eso no es romántico. Es jodidamente terrible. No le daré a Hermione algo que le pertenecía a una chica que se suicidó.- Le regresó el brazalete.

-Pero ese no es el final de la historia,- insistió la asistente. -Resulta que, a diferencia de Romeo y Julieta, en realidad no siguieron el plan. Se escaparon juntos y vivieron el resto de sus vidas en una pequeña casa en el campo. Se rumora que siguen vivos, en algún lugar. Y que siguen juntos.- La chica soltó un suspiro.

-Oh, bueno, entonces supongo que sí es romántico,- dijo Ron. -Pero, ¿por qué está aquí el brazalete? ¿Por qué no se lo llevó con ella?

-Porque todos sabían que esta era su más preciada posesión. Dejarlo haría que su muerte fuera más creíble. Lo adquirimos hace poco, cuando la casa de la infancia de Nell fue vendida, y los contenidos fueron subastados.

Ron revisó el brazalete varias veces.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Veinticinco galeones,- replicó la rubia.

-¿Veinticinco galeones por un brazalete usado?- preguntó Ron. Era demasiado dinero como para gastarlo en _un _regalo. Aunque fuera para _su _chica. Se giró hacia Harry. -¿Crees que a Hermione en verdad le guste?

La alegre asistente parpadeó.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?- Miró al par de chicos que tenía en frente. No se había molestado en mirarlos bien, pues solo le importaba hacer la venta. Jadeó cuando ató cabos.

-Tú… tú eres…- dijo, tartamudeando.

Harry y Ron se miraron y rieron.

-Solo vinimos a comprarle un regalo a su novia,- le dijo Harry.

-Harry Potter,- susurró, maravillada. -Y tú eres Ron Weasley.

-Sí, ése soy yo,- dijo Ron, sonriendo, avergonzado porque la chica se le quedaba viendo.

-Bueno, entonces,- dijo la asistente, enderezándose y arreglándose el cabello. -Esa es otra historia. Para ti, el brazalete cuesta solo diez galeones.

-Oh, no, no podemos pedir tratamiento especial,- dijo Harry de inmediato.

-Oye, no te precipites, Harry,- dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño. -Tal vez es una política aquí, algo así como un descuento para celebridades.

-Exacto,- dijo la rubia, sonriendo. -Jamás había conocido a celebridades reales.- La chica seguía viendo a Ron, que comenzó a sentirse bastante incómodo.

Mirando el mueble, Harry señaló un objeto inusual.

-¿Qué es eso?

Apartando su atención de Ron, la chica metió la mano y sacó un pequeño broche. Era un "nudo de amor celta", de colores dorado y plateado. El intricado patrón no se parecía a alguno que Harry hubiera visto. Era masculino y delicado al mismo tiempo. Parecido a Draco.

-La historia detrás de éste no tiene un final feliz,- le dijo la asistente a Harry. Le dio la vuelta. -Fue encargado por un joven mago, hace alrededor de treinta años, para dárselo a su amante. El patrón era un diseño original del artista. ¿Ven cómo son, en realidad, dos broches por detrás?

Harry y Ron asintieron.

-Está diseñado para abrirse y separarse, para que ambos amantes puedan llevar una parte de él.

-¿Algo así como esos collares muggles en forma de corazón, y cada persona lleva una mitad del corazón?- dijo Harry.

-Sí,- dijo la chica. -En ocasiones recibimos objetos muggles aquí. Vi uno de esos de los que estás hablando. Pero este es mágico, por supuesto. La historia dice que, cuando el hombre regaló el broche, no se abrió. Eso significaba que su amor no era correspondido en verdad.

-¿Solo se abrirá cuando ambos estén enamorados?- preguntó Harry.

Ron sonrió.

-Bueno, se abrirá con Mione. ¿Puedo verlo?- dijo, estirando la mano.

La asistente rió.

-Me temo que no se abrirá con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? Mione me ama.- Se detuvo. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Claro que te ama,- le aseguró a Ron. -Pero, ¿por qué no se abriría con ella?

La asistente comenzó a explicar.

-Es un broche de corbata. Para un hombre. De hecho, son dos broches de corbata. Es para que un hombre se lo dé a otro hombre.

-Oh,- gruñó Ron. -Entonces, olvídalo.

La chica lo devolvió al mueble.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto cuesta?

Sin perder un segundo, la asistente respondió.

-Sesenta galeones.

Ron soltó un silbido.

-Eso es mucho dinero…

-Es de oro y platino,- explicó la rubia. -Claro que les haría un descuento, pero supongo que ninguno de ustedes está interesado.

-No. De todas maneras, gracias,- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Supongo que es por eso que nadie lo ha comprado, ¿no? Demasiado caro para una tienda de segunda mano,- comentó Ron.

-De hecho, ha sido comprado dos veces desde que el hombre nos lo vendió. Jamás se ha abierto.

-Bueno, ¿cómo ves, Ron? ¿Le vas a comprar eso a Mione?- dijo Harry, señalando el brazalete en la mano de Ron.

-¿Diez galeones, dices?

La chica asintió.

-Me lo llevo.

Ron y Harry dejaron la tienda, mientras la asistente se despedía de ellos con emoción. Le había hecho el descuento a Ron, pero los chicos habían tenido que autografiarle una postal. Era un pequeño precio a pagar.

-Qué mal que estés saliendo con Hermione,- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Esa chica no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Sí, una vez que supo quién era. Antes de eso, apenas y me vio mientras hablaba del brazalete.

Se sentaron en una banca cerca de la tienda, para decidir a dónde ir después. Ron quería añadirle un dije o dos al brazalete, antes de dárselo a Hermione. Para personalizarlo un poco. Harry comenzaba a sentir hambre, y necesitaba algo que le alegrara un poco. Seguía bastante cansado por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Al estar sentados ahí, Harry pudo sentir mariposas en su estómago, mientras reunía el valor para contarle a Ron lo que se había propuesto.

-Entonces, ¿tuviste otra cita anoche? No te vi en la fiesta.- Ron le ganó en sacar el tema a relucir.

Harry asintió.

-No fue tan bien,- respondió. -Ya lo arruiné todo.

-Mi consejo es que te disculpes inmediatamente. Aunque no creas estar equivocado. Y dale chocolates o flores o algo así.

-Ron, quiero decirte algo,- dijo Harry.

-¿Ya me vas a decir quién es?- dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-Aún no,- dijo Harry. -Pero necesito decirte algo importante.

Esperando pacientemente a que Harry dijera lo que necesitaba decir, Ron repasó con la mirada el patio en el que estaban.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad, mientras Ron no lo miraba, para confesarse. Respirando con profundidad, finalmente lo sacó.

-No es una chica.

Ron se volteó a verlo.

-¿Ehh?

Harry gruñó para sus adentros. No quería tener que repetirlo y explicar más de lo necesario.

-La persona con la que salgo no es una chica.- Harry contuvo el aliento.

Ron se volteó, como si estuviera pensando.

Sin poder retener la respiración un momento más, Harry suspiró y respiró de nuevo. Pensó que era mejor que no dijera algo más, hasta que Ron pudiera asimilar y procesar lo que Harry le había dicho.

De repente, Ron se volteó para verlo.

-Muy bien, bueno… Supongo que descartamos las flores. Pero aun así creo que los chocolates servirán. Todos aman los chocolates, ¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó. Parecía que Ron estaba tomando las noticias bastante bien.

-Ron, ¿oíste lo que dije?

-Sí.

-Estoy saliendo con un _chico_.

-Sí, lo supuse cuando dijiste que no era una chica,- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa burlona. -No soy tan estúpido como parezco, ¿sabes?

-No lo sé, te ves bastante estúpido,- bromeó Harry. -Pero, en serio, ¿no tienes nada qué decir?

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Harry? ¿Quieres que trate de convencerte de que no lo hagas? ¿Quieres que te grite? ¿O que te diga que estoy impactado y disgustado? O tal vez pensabas que, simplemente, me iba a alejar y no iba a hablarte de nuevo.

Harry se quedó sin palabras por el sermón de Ron. No quería que alguna de esas cosas pasara, pero pensaba que podrían suceder.

-Claro que no. Solo que no esperaba que te comportaras como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-Nada ha cambiado,- le dijo Ron. -Al menos, no desde mi punto de vista. Y, francamente, Harry, creo que lo he sospechado por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Harry. -¿a qué te refieres con que lo has sospechado por un tiempo? Yo acabo de entenderlo.

-¿En serio?- Ron alzó las cejas y arrugó la nariz. Rió.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que entendí algo antes de que tú lo hicieras. Especialmente algo como esto. Eso nunca pasa.- Ron sonrió. -Ayer casi te delatas. Ya casi te atrapaba, con ese comentario del "esperpento".

-¿Solo estabas provocándome?

-Lo siento. Estaba intentando que dijeras algo. La primera vez que dijiste que te gustaba esta persona, supe que no era una chica. ¿No notaste cuántas veces dije "ella" o "chica"? Esperaba que me corrigieras.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se sentó e hizo un mohín por un momento, antes de preguntarle a Ron.

-Bueno, ¿qué te hizo pensar que me gustaban los chicos?

-Em… Bueno, primero, todas las chicas que te perseguían. Nunca parecías estar interesado. Yo mismo habría escogido a alguna. Claro, si no estuviera con Mione.

-Ajá.

-Y jamás me pareció correcto lo tuyo con Ginny. O sea, como amigos, claro. Pero…

-Jamás dijiste algo. ¿Eso es todo?

-No.- Ron dudó. -He notado que ves a los jugadores de Quidditch un poco.

-Me gusta el Quidditch,- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En las duchas.

-Oh.

-Y, cuando estuviste tan obsesionado con lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, en sexto año.- Ron rió. -Siempre estabas mirándolo. Pensé que hasta podrías sentir algo por él. ¿Podrías imaginarlo?- El chico estalló en carcajadas y golpeó a Harry en la espalda.

-Ja.- Harry trató de reír. -Sí, imagínate,- dijo, nerviosamente.

La risa del pelirrojo se desvaneció.

-Ay, joder,- dijo, en voz baja. Ron, en verdad, no era tan estúpido como se veía.

-Sí, bueno…- Harry se mordió el labio.

El silenció los inundó. A pesar de que Ron había sospechado que Harry era gay, o al menos bisexual, jamás había considerado que el moreno pudiese estar interesado en Draco Malfoy.

Después de un rato, Ron habló despacio.

-Y, em… ahora, ¿le gustas a Malfoy?- Se notaba que estaba inquieto. -Harry, ¿en serio crees que puedes confiar en él?

-Hemos hablado, mucho. Acerca de muchas cosas. Creo que ya superamos todo. ¿Te conté que incluso Pansy se disculpó por haber intentado entregarme a Voldemort?

Ron alzó las cejas.

-Increíble. No habría pensado que ella fuera a disculparse con alguien.- De repente, Ron recordó que Harry había dicho que la cita había ido mal. -Espera, ¿dijiste que ya lo arruinaste todo? ¿Qué hiciste?- No estaba seguro de querer conocer todos los detalles. De hecho, no _quería_ detalle alguno. Pero siempre habían hablado de todo, así que tenía que preguntar.

Harry se sonrojó, pero se forzó a decirle a Ron.

-Más que nada, fue lo que no hice_._

Frunciendo el ceño, sin entender por completo, Ron le preguntó:

-¿Qué no hiciste?

La mirada que Harry le lanzó a Ron decía: "¿En serio tenías que preguntar?", mientras el moreno alzaba una ceja.

-Merlín, Harry, no quiero saber de esas cosas,- gritó Ron.

Riendo, Harry asintió.

-Bien. Porque no quiero contarte acerca de esas cosas.- Cambió su tono a uno más serio. -¿Vas a estar de acuerdo con todo esto?

-No te mentiré ni te diré que me siento feliz con esto,- dijo Ron, con honestidad. -Pero supongo que ya no es tan malo. Me dio un buen consejo, después de todo.- Ron enfatizó, alzando la bolsa de la tienda de segunda mano. Luego, recordó el baile de Halloween. -Caray, ¿eras tú el que iba vestido como vaquero o algo por el estilo?

Harry rió.

-Sí, era un forajido. Quería que mi cara estuviera totalmente cubierta, y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Entonces, ¿sabías que era Draco el del cabello azul?

-No estaba seguro, pero lo sospechaba. Aunque, jamás habría adivinado que eras tú el que estaba con él.

Harry no sabía si Ron lo había visto besar a Draco, pero se alegró al descubrir que ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía que había sido él.

Ron y Harry continuaron sus compras por el callejón Diagon, sin hablar algo más acerca de la confesión de Harry. El chico sentía como si un peso le hubiese sido retirado de sus hombros. Debía haber sabido que Ron siempre lo apoyaría. Y él siempre apoyaría a Ron. El par se fue a comer, y luego fueron a la recién abierta tienda de Ollivander. Una varita de sauce, de treinta y cuatro centímetros y núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón había escogido a Harry. El chico salió de la tienda, complacido por tener su propia varita, en vez de una prestada. Harry no podía esperar a regresar a Hogwarts y probar algunos hechizos.

Decidió envolver la varita de Colin con un pañuelo y guardarla en su baúl, en lugar de devolvérsela a McGonagall. Por alguna razón, Harry sentía que estaría abandonando a la varita, e indirectamente a Colin, si lo hacía.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

De regreso en la torre Gryffindor, Hermione esperaba, ansiosa, a que los muchachos regresaran.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó cuando los vio.

Ron miró a Harry y luego a Hermione.

-Sí,- dijo él. -Solo desearía que, por una vez, ustedes dos no sintieran que tienen que ocultarme cosas.

-Ron…- comenzó Hermione.

-No le correspondía a ella decirte,- interrumpió Harry. -Es mi culpa. Y tienes razón, Ron. No debería ocultarte algo, jamás. ¿Estamos bien?

Ron suavizó su expresión.

-Como si pudiera estar enojado con alguno de ustedes por mucho tiempo.

-Espero que eso también aplique con Draco,- dijo Harry, distraído. Luego, al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se sonrojó.

Ron se movió, inquieto.

-Lo siento. No quieren escuchar algo de eso.

-Claro que sí,- le aseguró Hermione. -Nos gustaría escucharlo, sin importar con quién sales.

-De hecho, ya no quiero hablar acerca de ello.- Harry revisó el lugar con la mirada, incómodo.

-¿Estás avergonzado?- Hermione inclinó la cabeza de lado, intrigada.

-No. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Sí.

-¿Encuentras embarazoso admitir que estás loco por Draco?

-¡Mione! Se nota que sí. Si Harry no quiere hablar acerca de ello, entonces deberíamos respetarlo.- Ron tenía sus propios motivos para su sermón. Él y Harry habían hablado de chicas, todos esos años, frecuentemente de maneras poco respetuosas. Ron hablaba y hablaba acerca de las chicas Greengrass y de sus atributos físicos. Y cuando Harry se había visto con Daphne, cerca de la biblioteca, Ron había estado ansioso por escuchar los detalles. Harry parecía más que dispuesto a contarle. Sin embargo, Ron no estaba ansioso por oír acerca de los atributos físicos de Draco, o de cualquier otro chico.

-Pero eso es lo que la gente hace. Se la pasan diciendo cuán maravillosa es la persona que les gusta. Y sus amigos los escuchan.

-En serio, Mione. Estoy bien.

-Harry, no debería apenarte ser gay.

-No es así. Digo, no soy gay. Dios, odio esa palabra.- Harry rodó los ojos. -Tal vez solo es una fase. Tal vez, es solo él.

-¿Una fase?- preguntó Ron. -¿Él es el primer… em, chico?

-Sí,- respondió Harry. -Así que, tal vez es solo una fase que estoy pasando. Después de haber terminado con Ginny.

-¿Así es como te sientes cuando estás con él?- preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que tanto Harry como Ron comenzaban a ponerse enfermos con la conversación.

Por un momento, mientras Harry pensaba en el tiempo pasado con Draco, sus barreras cayeron.

-No. Se siente… correcto. Natural. Bien.- Al instante, sus barreras se alzaron de nuevo. -No lo sé. Es demasiado para acostumbrarse. Es tan extraño y nuevo. Quiero decir, crecí oyendo acerca de lo repugnantes que eran los _maricones_.

-Tus tíos son bastante conservativos, ¿no es cierto?- señaló Hermione.

-Eso es quedarse corto. El tío Vernon solía decir que la única cosa pero que un mago era un marica. Y un mago marica era lo peor.- Harry rió por su semejanza. -Cuando Dudley fue lo suficientemente grande para entender lo que significaba, se unía a su padre para llamarme _mariquita_. Solo porque no era un bulto de carne y grasa como ellos. Dudley y sus amigos solían golpear a un chico que vivía al final de la calle, que era abiertamente gay.

Hermione tenía una teoría.

-Harry, ¿has considerado que esto, tal vez, no sea realmente nuevo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir, que tal vez tú siempre fuiste propenso a la… em, homosexualidad. Tal vez tu tío lo notaba. Puede que sus comentarios despectivos hicieran que reprimieras tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora que estás libre de él por completo, comienzan a resurgir.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás diciendo que, es como si él me hubiera convencido de no hacerlo? Bueno, más bien, ¿asustado para no serlo?

Hermione asintió.

-Es posible.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que jamás me gustaron las chicas? ¿Que me obligué a mí mismo? Todo esto es muy confuso.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione conjeturó.

-No lo sé. Has salido con varias chicas. En eso tienes que pensar tú solo. Pero, por lo mientras, ¿qué vas a hacer con Malfoy? No permitas que te persuada a hacer algo para lo que no estás listo. Diablos, ¿lo llamé Malfoy de nuevo? Me cuesta mucho recordar decirle Draco,- dijo, regañándose a sí misma.

-¿Tenemos que llamarlo Draco?- comentó Ron, despectivo. -Jamás me ha llamado de otra forma que no sea Weasley, o comadreja. Bueno, y algunas otras palabras selectas.

-Y tú lo has llamado hurón. Todos tenemos que superarlo, por el bien de Harry,- insistió Hermione.

Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar junto al trío, dirigiéndose a la cena.

-Ooh, hora de comer,- dijo Ron, relamiéndose los labios.

-Almorzamos tarde. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?- preguntó Harry, sin creerlo. -Siempre tienes hambre ¿Por qué siempre tienes hambre?- rió Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tal vez es por toda la práctica de Quidditch.- Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo. -U otras actividades.

-Oye, Ron, ¿recuerdas las cosas que no querías escuchar? Yo tampoco quiero.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

-Harry, en vez de estar mirando hacia allá, ve a hablar con él.- Hermione tronó los dedos en el rostro de Harry.

-No puedo. No en frente de todos,- suspiró.

-¿Dónde está tu valor Gryffindor?- imploró Hermione.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No están trabajando juntos en un ensayo para Historia de la Magia?

-¿Y?

-Bueno, ve hacia allá y sugiérele que trabajen en la biblioteca. Ahí pueden platicar,- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry lo pensó.

-No es una mala idea,- le dijo Harry.

-Ve,- lo urgió Hermione. -Ya no puedo verte dándole vueltas al asunto.

Cautelosamente, Harry se levantó y miró alrededor, para ver si alguien le estaba poniendo atención. Parecía que siempre había alguien que se interesaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Un par de niños lo miraron, pero el moreno se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Em, Malfoy, tenemos que terminar el ensayo de la biografía, para Historia.

-Oh.- Draco alzó la mirada y levantó una elegante ceja, al ver a Harry. -¿En serio?- dijo, con su actitud altanera usual.

-Es para el miércoles,- le recordó Harry.

Draco giró sobre su asiento y estiró los brazos por detrás de su espalda.

-No lo sé. Le prometí a Pansy que jugaría ajedrez con ella.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, si prefieres continuar el trabajo solo…- Harry pudo mantener el rostro impasible, mientras se giraba.

La comisura de la boca de Draco se alzó, solo un poco.

-De acuerdo,- le dijo a Harry. -Supongo que deberíamos trabajar en el ensayo. Lo siento, Pans.

Harry se volteó.

-Biblioteca. Siete y media.- No esperó la respuesta de Draco, y se regresó a su mesa.

Sentándose de nuevo, Harry notó a Hermione y a Ron, esperando que hablara. Tomó un panecillo y lo mordió.

-¿Qué?- dijo, con la boca llena.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron. Notó que se sentía curioso, a pesar de que, antes, había protestado por el exceso de información.

-Nos veremos en la biblioteca, a las siete y media.

-¿Como tú y Daphne?- Ron no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz.

-No,- insistió Harry. -En serio tenemos que acabar nuestro ensayo.

-Y hablar. No permitas que te aparte,- le advirtió Hermione. -Y no dejes que te convenza de algo antes de que estés listo. En este momento, estás en un estado frágil.

Harry suspiró con pesadez.

-Planeo llegar antes, y acomodar todo. Para que no haya confusiones.- De repente, Harry se sintió como una chica, a la que le daban consejos sobre cómo no ceder a la presión de un novio.

-Bien.- Hermione estaba satisfecha.

-Algún dia, Hermione, serás una excelente madre,- dijo Harry, sarcásticamente, entre dientes.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_-Veo que estás trabajando mucho,- lo reprendió una voz._

_Harry casi se cae de su silla, tratando de apartarse de Draco. Draco sí se cayó al suelo._

_-Joder, Mione. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!- gritó Harry._

_La chica rió al ver su reacción._

_-Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo, y no alguien más._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco se aclaró la garganta._

_-Bueno, tus amigos están de acuerdo con esto. Mis amigos están de acuerdo con esto. Yo sé lo que quiero. Parece ser que tú eres el único que no está seguro de esto.- Tomó con delicadeza a Harry de la barbilla, perforándolo con sus grises ojos. -Te deseo. Necesitas decidir si me deseas o no._

_Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, o las palabras, Harry se inclinó hacia Draco y lo besó. Draco metió sus manos en la camisa de Harry, recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse, el rubio abrió su camisa y se la quitó. Alzando sus brazos, Harry permitió que Draco le quitara la camiseta. Con un poco de duda, el Slytherin alcanzó el botón de los pantalones de su enamorado. Cuando no encontró resistencia alguna, Draco le bajó el cierre con lentitud._

_-¿Vas a… vas a permitirme tocarte?- dijo Draco, con la voz temblándole. La expectativa comenzaba a juntarse en su estómago, y comenzaba a excitarse con solo pensar en hacerle cosas traviesas a Harry._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_-A lo que quiero llegar es que… ¿estás seguro de que está siendo honesto contigo? No está jugando contigo, ¿verdad? No quiero verte sufrir por esto. Necesitas protegerte,- le aclaró Hermione._

_-Ha cambiado. Ambos lo hemos hecho. Platicamos, como la gente normal. Como amigos.- dijo Harry, tratando de convencer a sus amigos._

_-Pero es una posibilidad. Después de todo, han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo,- añadió Ron, sin vergüenza._

_Hermione estuvo de acuerdo._

_-Supongo que es una posibilidad,- les concedió Harry, con un poco de tristeza en su voz._

_-Oh, solo estoy siendo demasiado cuidadosa,- dijo la chica, tratando de borrar sus miedos. -Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Cree en tus instintos, Harry._

_Para entonces, los instintos de Harry se habían ido. Y las dudas habían ocupado su lugar._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Wow, no hubo notas al pie… ¡Raro!

Bueno, primero que nada, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer el capítulo. Lamento actualizar tan tardíamente...

Segundo, ¡me largo! XD  
>Saldré de la ciudad esta semana, por lo que decidí poner todo al corriente antes de mi salida. A pesar de eso, trataré de traducir un poco mientras estoy de vacaciones. Pero, es más que obvio que puede resultarme imposible…<p>

Muy bien, eso fue todo…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	13. El salón de Pociones

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Noche de Brujas a todos! Les dejo un "dulce". Al menos, espero que así lo sea… Creo que este capítulo les gustará ;D

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, por fin estoy de vuelta… Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos a todas y todos: yilam, Comodin, Alfy, Waaleej, Alex, the darkest princess, Adri…

Les comparto: fue un muy rico y merecido descanso. Tuve la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad, y nos fuimos de paseo a provincia… Fue toda la familia y parecían fiestas cada noche… Comimos, bailamos, cantamos, bebimos… O.O Ok, suficiente…

Ahora, estoy de vuelta con más traducciones; ¡espérenlas! (Comercial así o más chafa)…

Muy bien, respecto al capítulo…

Les comento que desde que comencé, ansiaba llegar a éste, porque aquí las cosas se tornan interesantes…

Así que, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

1° de Noviembre, 1998

La mente de Harry se puso a divagar mientras se sentaba en la biblioteca, inquietantemente callada. Había llegado a las siete y había sacado los libros y el pergamino que él y Draco habían estado usando para escribir su ensayo sobre Bowman Right. El inventor de la snitch dorada fue uno de los pocos magos en los que ambos habían estado de acuerdo para la investigación.

Pasó la mayor parte de la última hora pensando en la teoría de Hermione. Era posible, al menos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que jamás había tenido tiempo para ser un adolescente común, o para considerar cosas tan mundanas como una vida amorosa. Su mano había sido su compañía más cercana hasta que llegó Ginny. E incluso entonces, no habían sido bastante cariñosos.

Tal vez Ginny había sido una de esas cosas que había hecho porque creía que eso era lo que esperaban de él. La chica jamás causó el mismo tipo de pasión que Draco le causaba. A pesar de que Harry no había hecho mucho por el rubio. Tenía que cambiar eso.

A eso de las siete y veinte, Harry estaba terminando el quinto párrafo del trabajo. Le tomó los veinte minutos completos, pues se la pasó intentando que su letra fuera tan pulcra como la de Draco. Alguien aclaró la garganta en frente de él. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Draco, parado ante él, con su mochila negra colgando de su hombro.

—Viniste —dijo Harry, mencionando lo obvio.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pensé que, tal vez, seguías enojado conmigo. —Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear, mientras Harry miraba a Draco.

—Te dije que no estaba enojado, solo decepcionado.

Harry tragó, intentando humedecer su seca garganta. Sentía como si hubiera incitado a Draco la noche anterior. Bueno, sí lo había hecho, pero no había querido hacerlo. Así como la primera vez que Draco trató de besarlo, Harry se había acobardado. Mirándolo ahora, Harry no entendía por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Lo terminaste sin mí? —dijo el rubio, señalando el trabajo que Harry tenía en frente.

—Dejé la conclusión para que la escribas —le dijo Harry—. La mano se me está acalambrando. —Flexionó su mano algunas veces, como para convencerlo.

Draco se sentó junto a él y abrió su mochila, sacando su pluma. Miró la mano de Harry, mientras este seguía flexionándola. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco acercó con lentitud su propia mano. Dudó por un momento, revisando la vacía biblioteca con la mirada, antes de tomar la mano de Harry.

La masajeó con gentileza por varios minutos, mientras Harry lo miraba, sin palabras. Nadie le había hecho eso antes, y Harry encontró que el gesto era extrañamente más erótico que una paja. Se dio cuenta de cuán pesada se había vuelto su respiración en el momento que Draco susurró su nombre.

Alzando la mirada, encontrándose con la de Draco, Harry se hizo hacia adelante y tomó la parte trasera del cabello de Draco con la mano que tenía libre. Acercó al rubio y lo besó. Ansioso por corresponder, Draco soltó la mano de Harry y lo tomó por los hombros. Olvidando dónde se hallaban, el par se besuqueó mientras intentaban, lo más que podían, juntar sus cuerpos sobre las incómodas sillas de la biblioteca.

—Veo que estás trabajando mucho —lo reprendió una voz.

Harry casi se cae de su silla, tratando de apartarse de Draco. Draco sí cayó al suelo.

—Joder, Mione. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!—gritó Harry.

La chica rió al ver su reacción.

—Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo, y no alguien más.

—Nadie más que tú viene a la biblioteca un domingo por la noche. —Harry se acomodó la camisa y trató de arreglarse el cabello.

Draco, por otra parte, parecía deleitarse con su desarreglo. Le sonrió a Hermione mientras levantaba la silla y se sentaba.

—Tal vez debamos dar la noche por terminada, Potter. —Comenzó a juntar los pergaminos y los metió en su mochila—. Los copiaré en nuestro ensayo antes del miércoles.

—Oh, no quisiera arruinar su noche —dijo Hermione—. Solo vine a cambiar mis libros antes de que la biblioteca cierre. Algunos de nosotros venimos aquí para hacer trabajo de verdad. —La chica sonrió para sí misma y caminó a una sección diferente de la biblioteca.

Harry y Draco se miraron; luego, se echaron a reír. Rápidamente, juntaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, juntos.

—Bueno… Buenas noches, supongo —dijo Draco.

—Espera —dijo Harry, para evitar que se fuera—. Aún es temprano.

Sonriendo, Draco jaló a Harry de la manga y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—Ven conmigo. Pero quédate callado.

Draco lo dirigió a los calabozos, cerca de Slytherin. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole a Harry que se quedar extra callado mientras iban aproximándose a la Casa de Draco. De pronto, dos alumnas salieron de un corredor, pero estaban demasiado ocupadas riendo como para ver a Harry y Draco, pegados contra la pared detrás de un pilar.

Cuando el camino estuvo libre, Draco los encaminó al salón de Pociones.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Hay espacio en la parte de atrás del salón. Podemos… platicar.

Harry sabía que eso no era precisamente lo que Draco tenía en mente, pero el rubio parecía entender que Harry necesitaba llevar las cosas a su propio ritmo.

Mientras Draco cerraba la puerta mágicamente y ponía un encantamiento silenciador, Harry conjuró un suave colchón y algunas almohadas. Dejaron sus cosas a un lado y se sentaron.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías platicar? —Harry sonrió.

—Em… no lo sé —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Granger está de acuerdo con que nos veamos?

—También Ron.

Poniendo los ojos como platos, Draco abrió la boca.

—Merlín, ¿y él qué dijo? —dijo Draco, riendo al imaginar cuál habría sido la reacción de Ron.

—De hecho, Ron no se molestó por el asunto —le dijo Harry. El moreno frunció el ceño—. Me dijo que tenía una idea acerca de todo. No se sorprendió cuando le conté. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

—¿Pansy y Blaise? Oh, sí. Pero ellos ya sabían, desde hace mucho, que me inclino por ambos sexos —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

—Me refería a la parte de mí.

—Supieron que me gustabas hace como una semana. —Draco rió por lo bajo—. Si solo supieran que, de hecho, han sido…—Draco calló.

—¿Han sido… qué? —Harry lo impulsó a continuar.

—Años —dijo Draco, en voz baja.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que era injusto de su parte pedirle a Draco que compartiera sus sentimientos, mientras él seguía indeciso. Pero se sentía bien al oírlo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, tus amigos están de acuerdo con esto. Mis amigos están de acuerdo con esto. Yo sé lo que quiero. Parece ser que tú eres el único que no está seguro de esto. —Tomó con delicadeza a Harry de la barbilla, perforándolo con sus grises ojos—. Te deseo. Necesitas decidir si me deseas o no.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, o las palabras, Harry se inclinó hacia Draco y lo besó. Draco metió sus manos en la camisa de Harry, recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse, el rubio abrió su camisa y se la quitó. Alzando sus brazos, Harry permitió que Draco le quitara la camiseta. Con un poco de duda, el Slytherin alcanzó el botón de los pantalones de su enamorado. Cuando no encontró resistencia alguna, Draco le bajó el cierre con lentitud.

—¿Vas a… vas a permitirme tocarte?— dijo Draco, con la voz temblorosa. La expectativa comenzaba a juntarse en su estómago, y comenzaba a excitarse con solo pensar en hacerle cosas traviesas a Harry.

—Sí. Tócame, Draco —susurró Harry.

Bajando por el cuerpo de Harry a besos, Draco le quitó los pantalones. Harry se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos, mientras Draco se enfocaba en su ropa interior. Estaba prácticamente babeando para cuando los calzoncillos desaparecieron y Harry se encontraba ante él, desnudo y bastante excitado.

—Magnífico —murmuró Draco.

Harry estiró la mano para desabotonar la camisa de Draco, pero se detuvo al momento que sintió la boca de Draco alrededor de su polla.

—Oh, maldita sea —dijo Harry, arqueando la espalda.

Succionando y enrollando la lengua con la habilidad de un experto, Draco se encargó de cumplir la promesa de antes: hacer sentir bien a Harry. A pesar de que Harry ya había recibido sexo oral, Ginny no había sabido con exactitud qué era lo que lo llevaría al placer máximo. Harry suponía que, el hecho de saber de primera mano qué cosas le hacían sentir bien, era lo que hacía a Draco tan bueno para ello.

Los gemidos de Harry incitaban a Draco para que siguiera, mientras sus manos repasaban el cuerpo del moreno tanto como podía alcanzar. Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su espalda, apretando su camisa. Draco giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro del Gryffindor, mientras gemía y gruñía al tiempo que Draco succionaba. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta. Se veía divinamente maravilloso para el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Oh, Draco —murmuró Harry—. Voy a venirme pronto.

El moreno apretó más fuerte la camisa de Draco y el rubio supo que Harry no duraría más tiempo. Acunó los testículos de Harry y usó su otra mano para acariciar la parte baja de la polla de Harry, mientras chupaba la cabeza.

—Joder. Ahora —dijo Harry, sin aliento—. Cuidado.

El primer disparo golpeó la garganta de Draco, obligándolo a tragar. Trató lo mejor que pudo de continuar con los siguientes chorros, pero era demasiado y el semen comenzaba a resbalarse por la esquina de su boca, hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Draco gimió de placer, casi tanto como Harry durante el clímax. Después del acto, Harry se quedó recostado, por la languidez post orgásmica, sintiendo cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Gradualmente, su respiración se alentó y pudo volver a concentrarse. Abrió los ojos para ver a Draco, masturbándose salvajemente. Con los pantalones a la altura de los muslos, Draco estaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry, gruñendo y jadeando.

Posando una mano sobre la espalda de Draco, Harry susurró su nombre. La mano recorrió la desnuda piel del suave trasero de Draco.

—Aaaaaah. Mmmmmmm. —El Slytherin arrojó una buena cantidad de semen sobre el ya manchado abdomen de Harry. Comenzó a acariciarse más despacio y frotó su pene sobre el desastre, mezclando el semen de ambos chicos.

—Draco —suspiró Harry. Estaba hipnotizado. Jamás había visto a otro hombre venirse.

—Joder, eso se sintió bien —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

—Pensé que estabas cansado de pajearte solo —señaló Harry.

—Lo siento. —Draco dejó de sonreír—. No creí que estuvieras listo para… ya sabes, hacer lo que yo hice. Y no pude evitarlo. Estaba tan excitado que tenía que venirme.

Sonriendo, Harry se sintió encantado al saber que tenía ese efecto sobre Draco.

—Pero, la próxima vez quiero hacerlo.

—¿En serio?

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry replicó:

—Parecía como que lo estabas disfrutando. ¿Crees que yo lo disfrutaré?

—Lo disfruté inmensamente. —Draco sonrió, lamiendo el semen restante de su rostro, hasta donde su lengua podía alcanzar.

—¿Te lo tragaste?

—Al menos, todo lo que pude. —Draco rió—. Merlín, podrías embarazar a tres chicas a la vez con esa cantidad de semen.

Sin subirse los pantalones, Draco se recostó junto a Harry sobre el suave colchón y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro chico.

—No quiero.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Draco—. ¿No quieres qué?

—Estar con alguna otra chica —respondió Harry—. Te quiero a ti. Sí, yo… solo te quiero a ti. —Se volteó y besó el lado de la cabeza de Draco. Draco alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry.

—Yo también. Solo te quiero a ti.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Deberíamos mantener esto en secreto? O, deberíamos simplemente hacer lo que queramos…

Apoyándose en un codo, el rubio le preguntó a Harry.

—Tú quieres mantenerlo en secreto, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez por un tiempo —respondió el Gryffindor tímidamente—. Hasta que me sienta un poco más cómodo. Quiero decir, aún me siento un poco extraño con Hermione y Ron. Tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

—Sé que es diferente para ti. Casi todos en mi Casa saben que soy bisexual. También muchos otros alumnos. No les incomodaría verme con otro hombre. Pero, el Elegido, ¿un marica? A la gente le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero el tono de Draco le parecía un poco sarcástico.

—¿Estás seguro de que entiendes?

El semblante de Draco se suavizó.

—Sí. Lo siento. Es solo que me molesta que la gente tenga estereotipos acerca de la homosexualidad. No quiero que la gente piense mal de ti por mi culpa. No deberíamos tener que ocultarlo.

—Es solo hasta que se me ocurra como "salir del clóset". No puedo simplemente anunciarlo en la cena. —Harry rió por lo bajo.

—De hecho, eso sería bastante divertido. —Draco se aclaró la garganta e intentó imitar la voz de Harry—. Disculpen todos, sé que todos ustedes piensan que soy un viril héroe que salvó sus traseros, pero en realidad soy una loca a la que le gusta vestir de rosa y recoger flores silvestres. Lamento haberlos decepcionado.

Harry lo golpeó en su desnudo trasero.

—No te burles. En verdad me gusta el color rosa. —Rió—. Y olvidaste mencionar que adoro cuando la boca más sexy de Slytherin me la chupa con ganas. Ese eres tú, por si no estabas seguro.

—Supongo que será algo divertido, el tener nuestro pequeño secreto por un tiempo. Y emocionante, preguntándonos si nos atraparán o no —dijo Draco, guiñándole el ojo.

—Gracias. Te lo juro, será solo por un tiempo. —Harry besó a Draco—. Salado. Pero no es desagradable.

—Ese eres tú. Estoy seguro de que yo soy completamente amargo —bromeó Draco—. Me pregunto qué hora será.

Estirando una mano para tomar su reloj abollado, Harry respondió:

—Diez para las diez.

Draco se levantó de un salto.

—Ya pasó el toque de queda. —Sacó su varita de su bolsillo lanzó un _Fregotego_ a ambos, para luego subirse los pantalones. Harry miró de reojo el paquete de Draco, mientras era cubierto por la mezclilla. Se vistió y desapareció las almohadas y el colchón, mientras Draco retiraba los encantamientos de la puerta. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se asomaron al corredor. Como estaba vacío, salieron del salón de Pociones.

—Te veo mañana —dijo Harry.

—Sí, te veo mañana —repitió Draco.

Se dieron un rápido beso y Harry caminó por el pasillo, en dirección opuesta a Draco. El rubio se quedó mirándolo por un rato, hasta que ya no pudo ver la forma de Harry en la oscuridad. Por un momento, pensó que había imaginado la velada completa. Era imposible que El Niño Que Vivió lo deseara en verdad.

Draco suspiró y se dirigió con pereza a su Casa, al final del pasillo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—¿Dónde has estado? La biblioteca cerró hace dos horas. —Hermione, como siempre, estaba esperando despierta a su amigo. Ron también estaba en la sala común, pero se hallaba ocupado leyendo la revista _Dragon_. Harry no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

—Mione, ya es un chico grande. Y, ¿en serio quieres saber dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

La chica fulminó a Ron con la mirada, pero aún así respondió:

—No, supongo que no, pero comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Hermione, tengo dieciocho. —Harry rodó los ojos—. Creo que no te preocupabas tanto por lo que hacía cuando tenía doce.

—Bueno, en ese entonces solo me preocupaba que tú y Malfoy se hechizaran el uno al otro.

Harry alzó una ceja y bajó el volumen de su voz.

—¿Ahora te preocupas porque nos hagamos _otras_ cosas, el uno al otro?

Hermione se sonrojó.

—No, eso no me preocupa. Aunque, en serio debes tener cuidado en ese aspecto. —Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: —Es tu corazón el que me preocupa.

—¿Mi corazón? —Por instinto, Harry se miró el pecho.

—Parece que las cosas van bastante rápido entre tú y Draco.

Harry rió.

—Según él, no. Pero, en serio, Hermione… Actúas como si yo estuviera enamorado o algo así.

—¡_Puagh_! —profirió Ron, sin quererlo.

—Lo siento.

—A lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Estás seguro de que está siendo honesto contigo? No está jugando contigo, ¿verdad? No quiero verte sufrir por esto. Necesitas protegerte —le aclaró Hermione.

—Ha cambiado. Ambos lo hemos hecho. Platicamos, como la gente normal. Como amigos— dijo Harry, tratando de convencer a sus amigos.

—Pero es una posibilidad. Después de todo, han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo —añadió Ron, sin vergüenza.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad —les concedió Harry, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

—Oh, solo estoy siendo demasiado cuidadosa —dijo la chica, tratando de borrar sus miedos—. Estoy segura que tienes razón. Cree en tus instintos, Harry.

Pero, para entonces, los instintos de Harry se habían ido. Y las dudas habían ocupado su lugar.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco estaba entrando a su dormitorio, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te tiene sonriendo así? —preguntó Blaise.

—Potter —respondió Draco con total naturalidad.

—Oh. ¿Las cosas van bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo Draco—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que se enamore de mí. Puedo ver que lo desea. Solo necesita soltarse.

Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama y se tocó los labios con los dedos.

—Cuidado, Dra —le advirtió Blaise—. Parece que él no es el único en peligro de enamorarse.

—No seas ridículo —le espetó Draco a su mejor amigo—. Simplemente estoy actuando muy bien. Y entonces, estaré en posición para vengarme del gran Elegido, por cada cosa humillante que me ha hecho.

Blaise rió.

—Que comience el juego.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Lo sé, lo sé. Todos me odian ahora. POR FAVOR no dejen la historia, aún le quedan 8 o 9 capítulos más. :D

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, no puedo decir más.<p>

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	14. En lo que se pueden volver los sueños

**Notas de la autora:**

*¡Wow! ¡El capítulo con más reviews hasta ahora! Imagino que llamé su atención. Y algunos de ustedes ni siquiera me odian Lo siento, pero este capítulo no es muy largo…

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a Vane por el review… Es que es anónima… :D

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

17 de Noviembre, 1998

_Draco estaba entrando a su dormitorio, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro._

—_¿Qué te tiene sonriendo así? —preguntó Blaise._

—_Potter —respondió Draco con total naturalidad._

—_Oh. ¿Las cosas van bien?_

—_Perfectamente —dijo Draco—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que se enamore de mí. _

_Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama y se tocó los labios con los dedos._

—_Cuidado, Dra —le advirtió Blaise—. Parece que él no es el único en peligro de enamorarse._

—_No seas ridículo —le espetó Draco a su mejor amigo—. Jamás me enamoraría del Elegido._

—_Nunca digas nunca, compañero._

—_Simplemente estoy actuando muy bien. _

_Blaise rió._

—_Pero será divertido mientras dure._

Harry se enderezó sobre su cama de golpe, respirando con dificultad y sudando.

Una voz adormilada se oyó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Limpiándose la frente, Harry se tomó un momento para recomponerse.

—Sí, sí. Es solo que tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ron comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo.

—Sí. Vuelve a dormir —dijo Harry.

Harry se levantó y fue al alféizar de la ventana. El mismo en el que había pasado mucho tiempo de sus años en Hogwarts. Era un buen lugar para pensar. Pensaba en el sueño. El sueño que había tenido tres ocasiones anteriores. Con variaciones. Cada vez era un poco diferente.

Siempre soñaba con Draco y Blaise. Ambos chicos hablaban acerca de Harry, como si estuvieran planeando un engaño. En comportamiento de Draco no le daba razón a Harry como para tener sospechas, pero los sueños no lo dejaban en paz. Y Harry había aprendido que sus sueños usualmente significaban algo.

Por semanas, Harry había tenido sueños en los que Draco y Blaise planeaban desquitarse de Harry. Harry no le había dicho nada a nadie, en especial no a Draco. No podía evitar preguntarse si los sueños eran un reflejo de él mismo y su pretendiente secreto.

Claro, la última vez que había tenido perturbadores sueños vívidos, su mente había estado conectada con la de Voldemort. Y no habían sido sueños, sino eventos reales. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba relativamente seguro de que nadie estaba metiéndose en su cabeza. Snape se había asegurado de que Harry aprendiera lo básico en Oclumancia. No era profesional en lo absoluto, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para detectar si algún estudiante intentaba usar Legeremancia.

Harry se sintió avergonzado por siquiera suponer que Draco lo fuera a lastimar de esa manera. Su amante, casi amante, había sido muy paciente. Había permitido que Harry llevara la relación a su propio ritmo. Y, en más de una ocasión, Harry había dejado a Draco bastante frustrado. Sabía que su compañero estaba harto de esconderse, y aún así no lo presionaba. Pero los sueños tenían que significar algo.

Regresando a su cama, Harry se recostó y trató de soñar algo más agradable. Afortunadamente, no soñó con que Draco lo engañaba. Desafortunadamente, fue porque no pudo conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

18 de Noviembre, 1998

—Harry, ¿estás enfermo? —preguntó Ginny, mientras se sentaba junto al chico para desayunar—. Los ojos se te ven terribles.

—Cielos, gracias, Ginny. ¿Por qué no me dices que soy gordo y estúpido, ya que estás en ello? —gruñó Harry—. Tú te ves un poco pálida.

Ginny bajó la cabeza.

—Solo estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento, Gin. No dormí bien anoche. —Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, me despertaste —recordó Ron—. Dijiste que habías tenido un mal sueño. No estás soñando con Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿cierto?

—No, no era acerca de Voldemort. —Harry hizo un ademán, para que quitaran sus miradas preocupadas—. No es nada. Pero creo que me saltaré Encantamientos esta mañana para ir a dormir. ¿Podrías decirle a Flitwick que estoy enfermo?

—Claro — dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor, para regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar mucho, escuchó pasos detrás de él.

—Harry —susurró Draco, tan fuerte como un susurro puede ser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Caray, ¿qué te pasó?

—Nada, es solo que no dormí bien anoche —dijo Harry bruscamente.

—¿De nuevo? Harry, no has estado durmiendo bien por un tiempo.

—Estoy bien. Deberías irte antes de que alguien te vea hablando conmigo.

Draco puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué, ahora no puedo ni siquiera hablar contigo en público? ¿No sería eso ir hacia atrás? Pensé que estábamos trabajando en que ya no fuera secreto.

Harry suspiró.

—Draco, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo. Hablamos el viernes en el salón de pociones. —Se giró y siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, sin mirar atrás. Lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en dormir.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

20 de Noviembre, 1998

Ningún sueño perturbó a Harry por un par de noches y, para el viernes, se sentía descansado y listo para hablar con Draco. Desafortunadamente, Draco seguía tratándolo fríamente; le hablaba solo de las clases o de temas superficiales.

Harry decidió que necesitaba contarle acerca de los sueños. Así, Draco se molestaría y trataría de convencerlo de que los sueños no tenían significado alguno, o Harry vería la mentira en su mirada. Buscaría ambas. Esperando lo mejor.

Llegando un poco más temprano que lo usual, para su cita del viernes en la noche, Harry conjuró los elementos de siempre: el colchón suave, almohadas y velas. A Harry le gustaba mucho cómo Draco se veía a la luz de las velas. Sin mencionar que dicha luz le ayudaba a ocultar sus propios defectos.

No se preocupó cuando Draco se retrasó cinco o diez minutos. A veces un compañero los entretenía. Pero cuando esos diez minutos se hicieron veinte, y luego esos veinte se volvieron cuarenta y cinco, Harry supo que algo andaba mal. Desde la primera fiesta de varita, habían pasado las noches de viernes juntos.

Por si acaso, decidió esperar la hora entera. Cuando sintió que los encantamientos eran modificados, Harry suspiró con alivio.

—¿Harry?

El chico sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a decirte que Draco no vendrá.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo diablos supiste dónde buscarme? ¿Y cómo diablos entraste?

—Percibí un encantamiento silenciador, pero creo que olvidaste asegurar la puerta —contestó la chica con timidez.

Hermione miró el romántico escenario. No sabía por qué Draco había decidido no aparecerse, pero pensaba que era un tonto por hacerlo, cuando Harry lo recibía siempre de esa manera.

—Uno de sus compañeros Slytherin trajo una nota —le dijo la chica.

—Oh, sabía que tenía que haber una razón. ¿Dijo qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, ansioso.

—De hecho, la nota era de Pansy. Y no fue muy específica. La nota solo decía que no podía dejar que Draco saliera.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se confesó con Hermione:

—No fui muy amable con él el otro día. Cuando me salté la clase, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que sigue disgustado.

—Lo siento —le dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué no limpitas todo esto y regresas conmigo?

En vez de eso, Harry palmeó el cojín que tenía a su lado, para que Hermione se sentara.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó la chica.

—Yo —respondió él—. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que una relación funcione? Apesto para esto…

—No has arruinado tu relación conmigo. O con Ron. O con muchas otras personas —dijo ella, con optimismo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Se detuvo, y luego decidió contarle acerca de sus sueños—. No he estado durmiendo bien porque he estado teniendo sueños. Pesadillas, de hecho. Y no solo fue la otra noche. Me ha estado ocurriendo por un par de semanas.

—¿De qué tratan? —La chica bajó la voz—. ¿De Voldemort?

—No, no. Peor. Sigo teniendo un sueño en el cual Draco está hablando con Blaise acerca de mí. Le dice que está intentando hacer que me enamore de él para que pueda humillarme. Para vengarse por todas las cosas que le he hecho estos años.

Harry esperó a que Harry dijera más. Cuando el moreno no lo hizo, ella habló:

—¿Y? ¿Temes que sea verdad?

—Mione, antes ya he tenido sueños que se vuelven realidad. ¿Y qué si esto es lo mismo?

—Esos supuestos sueños que tuviste antes no lo eran para nada, Harry. Tú veías lo que Voldemort veía, o planeaba. Eso no era lo mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Draco te ha dado motivo para suponer que no es sincero?

—No, pero…

—¿Tienes evidencia que pueda apoyar los sueños?

—Bueno, no. Pero he aprendido a escucharlos. Arthur Weasley fue salvado a causa de mis sueños.

—De nuevo, eso no era un sueño en realidad. No crees estar conectado a la mente de Draco, ¿verdad? Digo, el chico es poderoso, pero no _tan _poderoso.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Tienes razón. Es solo que no puedo quitarme esto de la cabeza. ¿Qué tal y si no merezco…?

Hermione rodeó los hombros de Harry con el brazo.

—Se oye como que te sientes inseguro. Pienso que tus sueños son solo una manifestación de tus temores. No te rindas ante ellos. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

—Tú me dijiste que protegiera mi corazón.

—Y ahora pienso que fue un mal consejo —admitió Hermione—. Olvida lo que te dice tu cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón dice?

Harry se quedó callado por unos momentos, considerando la pregunta de Hermione.

—Después de mucho tiempo, me siento muy feliz —dijo después de un rato—. Creo que, si me lo permito, podría enamorarme de él.

—Entonces, permítetelo —dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. El amor jamás se desperdicia. Y puede que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Incluso si no funciona, o si él no te ama. —La chica dijo: _Sería un tonto_, entre dientes—. Has aprendido algo acerca de ti mismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que puedes ser feliz. Y, Harry, por supuesto que mereces amor.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Al regresar a su dormitorio, Harry metió la mano bajo su cama y sacó la caja donde estaba guardado el Diario de la Verdad. Había tenido miedo de escribir en él, a pesar de que Draco se lo había dado tres semanas antes. Tal vez le podría ayudar a poner sus sentimientos en orden. Tal vez no le serviría para nada. Harry supuso que no tenía nada que perder. De todas formas, no podría hablar con Draco sino hasta el día siguiente. Inspiró con profundidad y posó la pluma sobre la primera página.

_20 de Noviembre, 1998_

_He estado teniendo sueños malos acerca de Draco por las últimas semanas._

Hasta ahora, el diario mantuvo lo que Harry escribió como estaba.

_No fui muy amable con él el otro día y esta noche no se apareció para nuestra reunión de siempre._

La palabra _reunión_ desapareció. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry pensó: _De acuerdo, al diario no le gusta eso. ¿Qué se supone que debo escribir?_

Escribió la palabra _cita_. Se quedó. Harry tenía que admitir que eso era lo que eran: citas. Al menos ahora sabía cómo trabajaba el diario. Continuó escribiendo.

_No estoy seguro de lo que los sueños significan_

_No estoy seguro de lo _desapareció.

Harry escribió _Temo_.

El diario añadió la palabra _que_ al final de la oración de Harry. ¿Acaso el diario quería que terminara? Podía no ser gramáticamente correcto, pero Harry entendió la idea.

_Temo que los sueños significan que Draco jamás me amará_

Esta vez, las palabras _Draco _y _jamás_ desaparecieron. Harry comenzaba a frustrarse. Ya era bastante difícil para Harry escribir sus sentimientos. Que todo lo que escribiera estuviese siendo escudriñado era enervante. Miró las palabras en la hoja. ¿_Qué se supone que debo escribir?_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Sé qué es lo que quieres que escriba —le dijo al diario —, pero lo no voy a hacer. ¡No soy tan patético!

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo arrojó a los pies de su cama. Se recostó del otro lado. Draco le había dicho que tuviera cuidado. El diario no iba a aceptar verdades a medias. Estaba haciendo que Harry se mirara por dentro, más profundo de lo que quería. Pensó en su vida. La primera mitad, la había pasado con gente que lo odiaba; la segunda mitad, con gente que esperaba que los salvara. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos en verdad se preocupaba por él. Pensó en sus padres. Ellos habían dado la vida por él. Estaba enojado por eso. Con Voldemort, claro, por haberlos matado. Pero también con ellos, por no haber huido o haberse escondido. Si hubieran hecho eso, habrían criado a Harry ellos mismos. A veces no podía entender por qué hacer algo noble era mejor que hacer algo cobarde. ¿No lo amaban lo suficiente como para soportar la desgracia de no haber peleado? ¿Acaso criar a su hijo no era más importante que el honor?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara semejantes cosas de sus padres? Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Pero, a veces uno siente lo que siente.

Se enderezó y alcanzó el diario. Levantó la pluma y escribió la palabra que faltaba.

_nadie_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Pobre Harry. Pero, al menos, Draco no es tan idiota

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo… Yo sí sufrí un poco con Harry.

Este capítulo tuvo uno que otro detalle, dado que, como sabemos, la gramática inglesa es diferente a la española…

Así pues, la frase final queda: "_Temo que los sueños significan que nadie me amará_", lo cual puede entenderse, pero su forma correcta sería: "_Temo que los sueños signifiquen que nadie me amará_"…

Claro, en ningún momento digo que yo sea lingüista o algo así, pero me parece que no me equivoco…

* * *

><p>¡Hey! ¿Pensaron que les dejaría sin adelantos?<p>

—_¿Cómo es que ya se enteraron del gran proyecto?_

—_El gran proyecto —repitió Harry._

—_No planeaba decirles sino hasta la semana que viene, así que tendrás que guardártelo. Imagino que querrás que la señorita Granger sea tu compañera. Hay un gran premio al final —le dijo, codeando ligeramente las costillas de Harry._

—_Sí, seguro —dijo Harry, siguiéndole el juego—. Prometo no decir nada._

—_Oh, y, Harry... —La expresión de Slughorn se tornó seria—. Ten cuidado. No querrás terminar como el señor Malfoy._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry no pudo evitar sonreír._

—_Bueno, sí —dijo riendo—. Pero si puedes convencer a Ginny para que trabaje con Zabini, podrás _acurrucarte _con Ron. —Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada de nuevo, para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera—. Viene un proyecto. Tengo la impresión de que será uno grande. Slughorn me lo dijo sin querer. Por favor, Hermione, ¿lo harás? Incluso te ayudaré con tu proyecto, si quieres._

_Hermione suspiró. Harry parecía un cachorrito rogando por comida. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso?_

—_Tendrás que decirle a Ginny._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Ya, ahora sí…<p>

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	15. Un plan simple

**Notas de la autora:**

*Primero que nada, ¿puedo decirles cuánto los amo, personas? Otro récord de reviews para esta historia. Estaba sonriendo como una idiota mientras leía sus reviews. Y me alegra que nadie pareciera molestarse que los engañara un poco y los hice pasar un mal rato con lo del sueño. Pero el(los) sueño(s) son importantes en la historia.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia…

Gracias a yilam, Comodin, Adri, the darkest princess, Alex Franco y Alfy-Malfoy por comentar el anterior…

Espero poder contestar los reviews, pero puede que me sea difícil... La universidad comienza a consumir mi tiempo...

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

21 de Noviembre, 1998

—Harry, te vas a extenuar si no dejas de mirar al lugar vacío de Malfoy y lloriquear —dijo Hermione con suavidad.

—Esperaba hablar con él esta mañana. Pero ahora parece que me está evitando.

—¿De casualidad se te ocurrió que simplemente pudo haberse quedado dormido?

Gruñendo, Harry jugó con la comida en su plato, mirando de cuando en cuando la puerta y el lugar desocupado de Draco.

Hermione recorrió el Comedor con la mirada, notando que esa mañana el lugar estaba un poco menos lleno que lo usual.

—Dean, ¿dónde está Ginny? —preguntó.

—Pasé por su cuarto para acompañarla, pero dijo que no se estaba sintiendo bien.

—Escuché que la gripa ronda en Ravenclaw —intervino Ron—. Los enfermos no pueden salir de sus dormitorios.

De repente, Harry aplastó el tenedor contra la mesa.

—No puedo soportarlo. Voy a ver qué pasó. —Se levantó de su lugar y salió del Gran Comedor. Mientras se dirigía a los calabozos, Harry trataba de pensar qué hacer una vez que llegara ahí. No podría entrar a Slytherin sin ayuda.

Como por cuestión del destino, el profesor Slughorn estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, silbando una feliz tonada.

—Oh, Harry, mi muchacho. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí un domingo por la mañana? —Slughorn sonrió. Era casi imposible no regresarle el gesto—. ¿Viniste a practicar pociones un poco? Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para supervisarte.

—Em, oh… Yo solo… —Harry tartamudeó, buscando una excusa.

—¿Cómo es que ya se enteraron del gran proyecto?

—El gran proyecto —repitió Harry.

—No planeaba decirles sino hasta la semana que viene, así que tendrás que guardártelo. Imagino que querrás que la señorita Granger sea tu compañera. Hay un gran premio al final —le dijo, codeando ligeramente las costillas de Harry.

—Sí, seguro —dijo Harry, siguiéndole el juego—. Prometo no decir nada.

—Oh, y, Harry... —La expresión de Slughorn se tornó seria—. Ten cuidado. No querrás terminar como el señor Malfoy.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Harry preguntó con rapidez:

—¿Qué le pasó a Draco?

—No te preocupes, Harry. Estará bien. La señora Pomfrey lo está cuidando muy bien. Estaba aquí ayer en la tarde, practicando un poco. Pero le puso mucho eléboro pulverizado a su poción. Me temo que cuando la mezcló, respiró un poco de vapor.

—¿Está seguro de que está bien? —preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

—Bueno, lo único que escuché fue que seguía inconsciente…

—¿Inconsciente?

—Oh, no creo que sea tan malo como se oye. —El profesor se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. Te ves bastante preocupado, Harry. No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos.

—Yo solo estoy, em… preocupado por un compañero, eso es todo. —Ansioso por ir a la enfermería, Harry se excusó y caminó por el corredor, dejando al profesor Slughorn rascándose la cabeza.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry llegó derrapándose a la puerta de la enfermería. Apoyó una mano contra la puerta para tomar un respiro. Empujando la puerta con lentitud, Harry dio un vistazo al interior. Solo una cama estaba ocupada. Una cabeza rubia descansaba pacíficamente sobre la almohada.

Sin ver a la señora Pomfrey por ningún lado, Harry caminó de puntillas hacia la cama de Draco. El chico rubio se veía mucho más pequeño que como siempre. Más pálido, también. Harry se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

—¿Draco? —susurró.

Draco no se movió.

—¿Draco? Espero que estés bien. Yo… estaba enojado contigo anoche porque no apareciste. Pero no sabía que algo te había pasado. Lamento haber sido brusco contigo el otro día. No he estado durmiendo bien. Y me ha estado ocurriendo por un par de semanas. Pesadillas. Sé que solo son sueños. O al menos eso dice Hermione. —Tomó la mano de Draco—. Pero me tienen preocupado.

Harry se frotó la frente.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Necesito que despiertes. Por favor, ponte bien. Por favor, despierta —rogó Harry.

—Estoy despierto, Potter —dijo entre dientes una voz ronca.

—¿Estabas despierto todo el tiempo?

Draco sonrió de lado, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Tal vez. —Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry.

—¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué estabas en el salón de Pociones? Slughorn dijo algo acerca de un proyecto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco respondió:

—No sé nada acerca de un proyecto. Estaba tratando de hacerte una poción calmante. Me dijiste que habías estado teniendo problemas para dormir. Quería terminarlo para poder llevártelo anoche.

—¿Qué salió mal? —preguntó Harry. No era común en Draco equivocarse en una poción relativamente simple.

—No podía recordar cuánto eléboro le había puesto. Perdí la cuenta porque estaba apresurado. Terminé la poción y regresé a mi cuarto. No me sentía bien y decidí tomar una siesta. Cuando Pansy fue a verme, me sentía demasiado mareado como para levantarme y le pedí a Pansy que te mandara un mensaje. ¿No lo recibiste?

—Hermione fue por mí como a las nueve. Pero la nota de Pansy no decía lago acerca de que estuvieras enfermo.

Negando con la cabeza, Draco solo dijo:

—Ay, Pansy. —Suspiró—. Como sea, en algún momento debo de haberme desmayado y los chicos me trajeron aquí.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías visita. Y que ya estás despierto. —La voz de la señora Pomfrey sorprendió al par.

Draco trató de retirar su mano, pero Harry la apretó con fuerza.

—Ya vio —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no le dirá a nadie, ¿verdad, señora Pomfrey? —Alzó la cabeza para mirarla, esperanzado.

—¿Decir qué? —dijo guiñando un ojo—. Pero, tendré que pedirle que se vaya, señor Potter. Necesito checar al señor Malfoy. Y necesita descansar.

—¿Puedo volver?

—Tal vez más tarde. Después de la cena —le dijo la mujer.

Harry soltó la mano de Draco y se levantó de su silla. Tenía tantas ganas de besar a Draco. Aunque fuera solo en la frente. Pero, a pesar de que la señora Pomfrey los había visto agarrados de la mano, Harry no estaba dispuesto a revelar algo más de su relación.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré más tarde —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo.

—De acuerdo.

Harry se volteó para salir.

—¿Harry? —El moreno se volteó de nuevo—. Gracias por venir.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

22 de Noviembre, 1998

Draco fue dado de alta de la enfermería el domingo por la tarde. Blaise trató de celebrarlo con algunas cervezas de mantequilla, pero Draco sabiamente se rehusó.

—Blaise, ¿te molestaría mucho cambiar de compañeros en Pociones? —preguntó Draco, reuniendo todo su valor para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi compañero? —preguntó Blaise, haciendo un mohín.

—No es que no quiera ser tu compañero, sino que quiero estar con alguien más. —Draco se mordió el labio.

—¿Potter? —dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos—. Él no es tan bueno como yo, ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero es una de las pocas clases que compartimos, y me gustaría ser su compañero. Además, últimamente se siente un poco inseguro.

—¿Y qué hay para mí? —preguntó Blaise, como buen Slytherin que era.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Para empezar, un buen compañero. No quiero que me toque Mandy Brocklehurst de nuevo. Es totalmente mala para Pociones. Y tampoco Pansy. La quiero a morir, pero piensa que Pociones es una hora social. ¿Qué tal Granger?

—Es posible que pueda hacer algo. —Draco se frotó la barbilla, pensando—. Aunque puede que no quiera dejar a Ginny. Oye, Weasley se ha hecho mejor —dijo, refiriéndose a Ron.

—No. Pero su hermana estaría bien.

—De acuerdo. Veré qué puedo hacer. —Sabiendo que eso no era todo lo que Blaise quería a cambio, Draco preguntó:— ¿Qué más?

Sonriendo, Blaise se veía encantado de poder molestar a Draco un poco.

—Veamos… ¿Qué quiero?

Suspirando, Draco puso los brazos en jarras. Podía ver que Blaise intentaba pensar en alguna petición exorbitante.

—No te asustes, compañero —dijo Blaise, sonriendo—. Lo único que quiero es un poco de dinero. Para poder invitar a Harper a salir.

—¿Ya te gastaste toda tu mesada?

—Mamá dejó de mandarla. Su nuevo esposo dijo que soy demasiado grande como para seguir recibiendo mesada —gruñó Blaise.

—Hecho —dijo Draco, y estiró la mano para un saludo de caballeros.

—Recuerda, quiero un buen compañero —le recordó Blaise a su amigo.

Draco asintió. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a los amigos de Harry para que cambiaran de compañero. Pan comido.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

23 de Noviembre, 1998

Draco tenía un plan. Él y Blaise iban a fingir que peleaban. Blaise iba a buscar un nuevo compañero de Pociones y, de alguna manera, Harry iba a convencer a alguno de sus amigos para que trabajara con Blaise. No tenía idea de cómo iba a poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras se dirigía a desayunar, Draco alcanzó a ver a Harry en el corredor. Sutilmente, le pasó una nota donde le explicaba el esquema, mientras pasaba silenciosamente a su lado. Quería que el cambio de compañeros ocurriera antes de que Slughorn anunciara el proyecto nuevo. Tal vez Granger no querría cambiar una vez que se enterara de eso.

Por la comisura de la boca, Harry dijo:

—Te ves mucho mejor hoy.

—Me siento mejor. —Draco le guiñó el ojo y se apresuró para rebasar a Harry.

Una vez que llegó a Encantamientos, Harry abrió la nota y la leyó. Le gustaba la idea de trabajar en el proyecto con Draco. No era que Ron no fuera un excelente compañero, pero la idea de pasar largas horas con Draco, con la excusa de hacer un trabajo, era brillante. Harry frunció el ceño cuando leyó la parte en la que Hermione tendría que cambiar a Ginny por Blaise. Eso le tomaría bastante trabajo de convencimiento. Sin mencionar que tendría que decirle a Ginny el por qué. Había estado evitando eso.

—¿Sucede algo, Harry? ¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Hermione, siempre curiosa.

—Em… —Harry decidió decirlo y ser honesto. Miró alrededor del salón para ver si alguien estaba oyendo—. Es una nota de Draco —dijo en voz baja—. Quiere que Blaise cambie de compañero conmigo en Pociones.

—Pero eso dejaría a Ron con Blaise. Y ellos apenas y se conocen.

—De hecho, Blaise quiere trabajar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—O con Ginny. Es muy bueno en Pociones. En serio.

—¿En serio esperas que cambie a Ginny y comprometa mi calificación, solo para que puedas _acurrucarte_ con Draco en clase?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, sí —dijo riendo—. Pero si puedes convencer a Ginny para que trabaje con Zabini, podrás _acurrucarte_ con Ron. —Harry repasó el lugar con la mirada de nuevo, para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera—. Viene un proyecto. Tengo la impresión de que será uno grande. Slughorn me lo dijo sin querer. Por favor, Hermione, ¿lo harás? Incluso te ayudaré con tu proyecto, si quieres.

Hermione suspiró. Harry parecía un cachorrito rogando por comida. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso?

—Tendrás que decirle a Ginny.

—No, si tú le pides que cambien. Dile que tú y Ron quieren trabajar juntos. Ella entenderá. Draco y Blaise van a tener una especie de discusión, dejándolos para buscar compañero.

—Se oye complicado. Y tendrás que decirle a Ginny tarde o temprano.

—Prefiero que sea tarde.

—Cobarde. ¿Cómo fue que quedaste en Gryffindor? —bromeó Hermione.

Durante Encantamientos, Harry escribió una nota para Draco, diciéndole que Hermione estaba dispuesta a intentar convencer a Ginny para que trabajara con Blaise. Pero, primero, la chica iba a mandarle indirectas acerca de que quería trabajar con Ron. No les costaría trabajo convencer al pelirrojo. Hermione era mejor en Pociones que Harry. Y Hermione era mucho más bonita. Con algo de suerte, todo quedaría en posición y, para cuando el proyecto fuera anunciado, Harry y Draco estarían sentados uno al lado del otro.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

25 de Noviembre, 1998

Blaise y Draco entraron al salón del Pociones ese día discutiendo. Ambos chicos habían estado molestándose el uno al otro toda la semana, actuando muy bien para que todos les creyeran. La ironía era que la discusión de ese día había sido real y no habían planeado hacer su "separación" pública sino hasta el día siguiente. Al parecer, Draco había comenzado a hartarse de quedarse afuera de su propio cuarto cuando Blaise y Harper lo ocupaban. En especial cuando no le avisaban. Los chicos habían estado discutiendo desde el desayuno.

—¿Te la vas a pasar reclamándome que olvido quitar el encantamiento asegurador? —dijo Blaise, alzando las manos de la frustración.

—Sí —escupió Draco—. No es la primera vez.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? No es como si no hubiera lugar para dormir en la sala común. —Sus tonos comenzaban a elevarse, mientras discutían.

—Esos sillones son horriblemente incómodos —se quejó Draco.

—Yo lo haría por ti —le dijo Blaise, ganándose una mirada dura de advertencia—. No es mi culpa que tu _novio_ sea tan cobarde como para compartir la cama contigo durante la noche.

Algunos alumnos, Ginny incluida, rieron, pues sus sospechas acerca de Draco habían sido confirmadas.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Draco sacó su varita, dio un paso hacia atrás y apuntó a Blaise.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Slughorn—. ¡Señor Malfoy, guarde su varita de inmediato! —El profesor puso las manos en sus caderas—. Esta no es forma de comportarse en mi clase. Diez puntos menos por cada uno. Ahora, siéntense para que podamos comenzar la lección.

Draco habló deprisa, dándose cuenta que era el escenario perfecto, a pesar de que estaba realmente enojado con Blaise.

—Ya no quiero que él sea mi compañero.

—Por mí está bien —gruñó Blaise—. Yo tampoco quiero que seas mi compañero.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que tengan elección, chicos —les dijo Slughorn—. A menos que alguien más esté dispuesto a cambiar de compañero.

Hermione alzó la mano.

—Disculpe, profesor, pero si vamos a cambiar de compañeros, me gustaría estar con Ron.

Ginny la miró con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que Hermione había estado hablando de ello toda la semana, Ginny no creía que en verdad fuera a hacerlo. Ella y Hermione habían sido un excelente par.

—Oh, ya veo —replicó Slughorn—. Bueno, entonces, eso dejaría a la señorita Weasley y al señor Potter sin compañeros.

Aunque las circunstancias eran un poco extrañas, Blaise logró mantenerse enfocado y apegarse al plan.

—Escojo a Weasley. O sea, Ginny.

—¿Tiene algún problema con ello, señorita Weasley? —preguntó el profesor.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Algo no le parecía bien. Pero no quería, por ningún motivo, trabajar con Draco. Al menos había pasado un poco de tiempo con Blaise en la primera fiesta de varita, y el chico no parecía tan malo. Claro, eso significaría que Harry tendría que trabajar con Malfoy. Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos parecía estar terriblemente molesto.

—Está bien —respondió Ginny después de un rato. Ella y Blaise estaban al mismo nivel en Pociones. Podía haberle ido peor.

Hermione se pasó a la mesa de Ron, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Draco. Le preguntó al rubio, en voz baja, si estaba bien.

—Sí, Potter —gruñó a través de sus dientes apretados. Se volteó para fulminar a Blaise con la mirada. El chico no volteó a mirarlo. Harry se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que la discusión había sido real.

Al final de la lección, el profesor Slughorn les dio una pista acerca de lo que iba a suceder.

—Quiero que todos estén aquí mañana, a tiempo y atentos. Tengo un anuncio que hacer, que estoy seguro les interesará a todos.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Bueno, podemos suponer que Harry le contó a Draco acerca del sueño, donde el rubio lo engañaba. Y, claro, Draco protestó y le aseguró que era sincero. De otra forma, no tendría sentido continuar la historia… :) El siguiente capítulo es mucho más largo, así que pensé en incluir algunos adelantos:

—_Y luego anuncias que tengo un novio en frente de toda la clase. —Draco puso los brazos en jarras._

—_¿Y qué? De todas formas, la mayoría sabe que eres bisexual. _

—_Pero no quiero que la gente intente adivinar quién es —dijo Draco, bajando la voz—. O peor, que sospechen que es Harry, ahora que estamos trabajando juntos._

—_¿Sabes? —dijo Blaise, metiéndose una cucharada de pudín a la boca—. No sería una mala idea que Potter "saliera del closet". Nos vendría bien un cambio de imagen. —Blaise miró a Harper, que estaba lamiendo salsa de sus dedos—. Todos piensan que todos los gays son como él._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_Como sea… Yo compro el mío en el callejón Knockturn —dijo, refiriéndose a la pregunta original de Draco, que había sido olvidada—. Hay una tienda que vende todo tipo de cosas divertidas. Una vez lo conjuré, pero desapareció en un momento bastante inoportuno. —Blaise se estremeció al recordarlo._

—_Gracias —dijo Draco incómodamente—. Escucha, no le digas nada a Pansy. Lo último que quiero es que se la pase bromeando acerca de…_

—_No digas más, amigo. Queda entre nosotros —le prometió Blaise—. Ahora lárgate, antes de que llegue Harper —le dijo, sonriendo burlonamente._

—_Sí, jódete… —dijo Draco, mientras salía del dormitorio y se dirigía al salón de Pociones._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Sintiendo su vacilación, Draco le dijo:_

—_No tienes que hacerlo. Está bien._

—_Quiero hacerlo —susurró el necio moreno. Después de otra breve duda, Harry cerró los ojos y extendió la lengua. La sensación era desconocida pero no era desagradable, y el oír el gruñido de Draco fue suficiente para alentarlo a continuar._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	16. Ir con valentía

**Notas de la autora:**

*¡Otra increíble respuesta de parte de los mejores lectores en fanfiction! El viernes vi la séptima película, parte 2, y ya llevo tres veces. Por supuesto, mi escena favorita es la de la Sala de Menesteres…

Me ha estado matando no poner esto antes. Pero estoy intentando acomodarlo para que el capítulo de Navidad quede, al menos, cerca del día.

Por otro lado: acabo de confesarle a mi hermana mi amor por todas las cosas slash… y ella se emocionó porque tenemos algo más en común. Espero un día poder decirles a todos ustedes que vayan a comprar su libro. (Ella es escritora de verdad, no como yo).

**Notas de traducción:**

Me acabo de enterar que **meyamoadriytu **cumple años mañana… Así que este capítulo es un regalo sorpresa… :D

¡Espero te guste, Adri!

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

27 de Noviembre, 1998

Ansiosos por escuchar acerca del nuevo proyecto, la mayor parte del alumnado llegó temprano a la clase de Slughorn. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny.

—Oh, ¿Blaise y Draco se reconciliaron? —dijo Ginny riendo.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, olvidé que nos cambiamos. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Espera, ¿crees que Blaise y Draco son pareja?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, siempre están juntos, y Blaise es abiertamente gay.

—¿Y?

—Y Draco es un poco… no sé, grácil, para ser hombre. ¿No lo crees?

—Los rumores dicen que ha estado con Pansy por años. Y con algunas otras chicas. Además, creo que Blaise está saliendo con ese chico de séptimo año en su dormitorio —señaló Hermione.

—Solo digo… No creo que un chico hetero pueda ser tan cercano a un chico gay sin que esté pasando algo más entre ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿No crees que dos hombres puedan ser solo amigos si uno de ellos es gay?

Ginny sonrió.

—O ambos. En especial si ambos lo son.

—Eso es ridículo —bufó Hermione—. Eso es como decir que un chico y una chica no pueden ser solo amigos.

—Y no pueden —anunció Ginny—. Siempre hay tensión sexual _subyacente_.

—Pero, ¿y qué sucede conmigo y Harry?

La pregunta de Hermione quedó sin respuesta cuando Blaise entró al salón y entrecerró los ojos al verla, pensando que se había arrepentido del cambio. Pero no había problema, pues ella sabía por qué no había tensión sexual entre ella y Harry.

—Ya me estaba yendo —le dijo Hermione al chico. Se levantó y se sentó junto a Ron, que estaba platicando con Harry. Los miró a ambos mientras platicaban, y caviló en lo que Ginny había dicho. ¿Los chicos podrían seguir siendo amigos, ahora que Harry estaba entendiendo su preferencia sexual?

Draco entró y, sin mirar a Harry, se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas verse casual, con el asunto de tener a Harry de compañero, pero en realidad se sentía mareado, como su hubiera recibido un piquete de un _billywig_ (1). Irónicamente, él y Blaise seguían enojados, así que Draco creía que, probablemente, era mejor que ya no fueran compañeros. Pero era viernes y esa noche, no le importaría si Blaise y Harper se apoderaban del dormitorio entero. Draco iba a estar con Harry en el laboratorio de Pociones. Y esa era otra razón para estar agitado.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Todos tomen asiento, por favor. —Slughorn obtuvo la atención de los alumnos—. Es hora de anunciar el gran proyecto —dijo, radiante.

»Ahora, la persona con la que están sentados hoy es la persona con la que trabajarán por el resto del proyecto, así que espero que estén cómodos con quien esté a su lado.

Ginny y Blaise se miraron. No tenían mucho de dónde elegir. Blaise asintió, como señal de aprobación. Ginny le respondió el gesto.

»Este es un proyecto de dos semanas que incluye un trabajo de investigación acerca de una nueva poción de su elección, y de un reto de pociones en el último día. Deberán entregar sus trabajos a tiempo, para así poder participar en el reto.

—¿Qué pasa si no hacemos el reto? —preguntó alguien.

—Recibirán una nota reprobatoria en la poción. Si entregan el trabajo tarde, se les restarán puntos por cada día que se excedan. Cada trabajo debe ser entregado, sin importar la tardanza. Más de una semana y no recibirán puntos. Si lo no entregan, reprobarán la materia.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre sí por un momento, mientras Slughorn les permitía digerir sus palabras. Luego, sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero no espero que alguno de ustedes entregue su trabajo tarde. Ahora, para el trabajo, cada pareja escogerá una poción de esta lista. —Enseñó un pergamino—. Primero que nada, deben describir para qué se utiliza la poción y cómo funciona, así como el nivel de dificultad. A algunos de ustedes les tocarán pociones que, cuando se preparan incorrectamente, son letales. Incluyan la información en sus textos. Necesitarán enlistar los ingredientes y el procedimiento de cocción. También identificarán cada ingrediente por clase, propiedades y función. Deberán usar la biblioteca toda la semana para la investigación. Puede que algunos de ustedes tengan que compartir libros, así que les sugiero que busquen otros grupos que necesiten la misma información, para resolverlo juntos.

»El lunes que viene, pueden comenzar a practicar sus pociones, si están listos, o pueden continuar en la biblioteca, para terminar. Por favor, comiencen a preparar las pociones a más tardar el miércoles nueve de diciembre. Aunque, les sugiero que comiencen el martes ocho. Para el 11 de diciembre, todos los textos deben ser entregados, y será el reto de pociones. No revelaré las pociones hasta la clase de ese día. Y no será una poción que hayan investigado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ron alzó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando dice "letal", ¿quiere decir para la persona que la hace o para la persona que la bebe?

Algunos estudiantes rieron, y Hermione le encajó el codo en las costillas, por hacer una pregunta estúpida.

—Para la persona que lo beba, muchacho. No pondría a nadie en riesgo real. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Profesor, ¿cuál es el premio del reto? —preguntó Hermione. Otros alumnos asintieron. Todos querían saber.

—Ah, sí, el premio. —Slughorn sonrió—. Lo pensé largo y tendido. Decidí hacer algo divertido. Esta vez, los ganadores recibirán certificados de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley —dijo con entusiasmo.

En general, a la clase le gustó la idea. Excepto a Ron pues, claramente, pensaba que no era algo especial.

—Además —continuó el profesor —, tendrán una cena de tres tiempos en mis habitaciones, con un invitados sorpresa… O dos —dijo, con un brillo en los ojos.

El cuarto se llenó de murmullos, acerca de quiénes podrían ser los invitados. Algunos decían jugadores de Quidditch; otros, pocionistas famosos. Y algunos otros ansiaban que fueran los miembros de _Weird Sisters_.

—Vaya , ¿cómo será que Slughorn los conoce? —le preguntó Ron a Seamus.

Seamus se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente será algún inventor intelectual, o algo por el estilo —gruñó Ron—. Justo el tipo de persona que a Hermione le gustaría conocer. —Le sonrió a la chica—. Ganaremos esto, amor.

—¿Quién crees que será? —le preguntó Draco a Harry.

—No lo sé. Slughorn sí conoce a mucha gente, pero no sé si es el tipo de gente con el que alguno de nosotros quiera cenar —dijo, riendo. Draco rió también.

—Préstenme su atención de nuevo, por favor —dijo Slughorn, por encima del ruido de la clase—. Los llamaré por parejas para que escojan su poción. Solo hay siete en la lista, así que algunos de ustedes harán la misma. Primero, el señor Finnigan y el señor Longbottom.

Pansy saludó a Neville cuando él pasó a su lado. El chico se ruborizó y le regresó el saludo con rapidez, para luego alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Tracey.

—¿Qué?

—Tú, saludando a Longbottom —aclaró Tracey.

Riendo por lo bajo, Pansy replicó:

—Su apellido no debería ser Long_bottom_. Largo, algo más (2).

—Oh, cierto, te tocó su varita en la primer fiesta. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues resulta que no es gay, como yo pensaba. Solo es increíblemente tímido e inexperimentado. Bueno, eso fue hasta que me encargué de él.

Pansy y Tracey rieron.

—Señorita Parkinson y Señorita Davis, por favor.

Las chicas se levantaron para escoger su poción.

Para cuando la clase terminó, cada par había escogido la poción que iban a investigar. Algunas parejas, como Hermione y Ron, se dividieron el trabajo y formularon una estrategia para hacer el trabajo escrito. Otras, como Tracey y Pansy, se quedaron en la esquina, chismeando acerca de sus compañeros.

—¿Habrá fiesta esta noche? —cuestionó Tracey.

—No, esta noche no. Decidimos hacerlas solo una vez al mes. McGonagall comenzaba a sospechar pues los estudiantes iban a clase con colas y ojeras. Además, la asistencia estaba disminuyendo. Demasiadas parejas se juntaron y comenzaron a dejarlo —se quejó Pansy, mirando a Tracey significativamente.

Tracey hizo un mohín.

—Lo siento. ¿Quién diría que el juego resultaría tan bueno para conseguir pareja?

—Pero, en serio, Tracey. ¿Un Ravenclaw? ¿No había nadie en Slytherin para ti?

—Sé que no lo apruebas, pero Anthony es muy dulce —dijo Tracey sonriendo.

Pansy se metió un dedo a la boca, como para vomitar.

—Sin mencionar, que está demasiado bueno.

Harry y Draco se dividieron las tareas para el trabajo. Cada uno investigaría cinco ingredientes, y juntos trabajarían en el procedimiento. Por el resto de la clase, aparentaron que estaban trabajando duro en el proyecto, cuando en realidad Harry se la pasó contándole a Draco acerca de las cosas que planeaba hacerle, en ese mismo cuarto, unas horas más tarde.

—Detente, Harry. Alguien te escuchará.

—Nadie está prestando atención. Apuesto a que podría poner mi mano sobre tu pierna y nadie se daría cuenta.

Furtivamente, Harry puso su mano por debajo de la mesa, justo por encima de la pierna de Draco, y sonrió.

—Te van a atrapar.

Lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros oyeran, en caso de que lo estuvieran haciendo, Harry dijo casualmente:

—¿Te importaría escribir la versión final? Tu letra es mucho mejor que la mía—. Mientras decía esto, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta posarla sobre el muslo de Draco.

Draco se tensó, pero le contestó a Harry.

—Tienes razón, Potter. Mi letra es mucho mejor que la tuya. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Sin embargo, tendrás que _echarme una mano_ en otra parte.

Harry puso los ojos como platos al oír la insinuación de Draco.

Bajando la voz hasta casi hacerla un susurro, Draco continuó:

—Creo que simplemente quieres que te atrapen, Potter. ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente me inclino hacia delante y mordisqueo esa oreja tuya? —Se hizo hacia delante un poco.

De repente, Harry no estuvo seguro si quería continuar la broma.

—No te atreverías. —Rápidamente, retiró su mano de la pierna de Draco—. Por supuesto, haré mi parte —dijo, para darle efecto.

Cuando la clase acabó, Draco se levantó para irse solo, y Harry regresó a la mesa de Ron y Hermione.

—Harry, esta es una tarea inmensa. No tenía idea que fuera tan importante cuando me contaste. Y has dejado a Ginny quede con Zabini —dijo reprendiéndolo.

—Y a la pobre Hermione conmigo — bromeó Ron.

—Blaise es bastante listo. Es bueno en pociones —le dijo Harry a la chica—. No habría accedido al cambio si pensara que Ginny no podría ganar con él. En serio. Draco no habría sido su compañero si él no fuera bueno.

Ginny se unió al grupo.

—¿Alguna idea acerca de quién será el invitado sorpresa?

Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

—Lamento que te haya tocado con Malfoy, Harry —se disculpó Ginny—. Pero yo no iba a trabajar con él, de ningún modo.

—Está bien, Gin. ¿Estarás bien, trabajando con Blaise?

—¿Blaise? —preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas—¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Blaise?

—Oh, em… bueno, todos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien, así que pensé que teníamos que llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Supongo que sí —replicó ella—. Preferiría que ya no me llamaran comadrejilla. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no podemos seguir llamando a Malfoy, "hurón"? —se burló.

Por dentro, Harry apretó los dientes, pero por fuera, se rió como el resto de ellos. A pesar de eso, Hermione lo miró con rapidez, como pidiéndole disculpas. El cuarteto regresó a la torre Gryffindor para cambiarse para la cena. Siendo viernes, y con las clases terminadas, estaban listos para quitarse las túnicas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—Pensé que habías dicho que no había fiesta esta noche —le dijo Blaise a Pansy, al sentarse a cenar.

—No hay fiesta de varita. Algunos de Slytherin tendremos una reunión propia. Eres bienvenido a unirte —le respondió la chica—. Teníamos que calmar un poco las fiestas de varita. Algunos alumnos han sido descuidados con dónde alivian sus ansias. Finnigan y Astoria fueron atrapados en un rincón cerca de la biblioteca en la última fiesta.

—Oh, mierda, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Blaise, riendo.

—No contaron nada, si a eso te refieres. Pero ambos obtuvieron detención por una semana. Afortunadamente, seguían vestidos, así que solo los atraparon besuqueándose —le dijo Pansy.

Draco había estado escuchando la conversación, junto con Harper. Harper era un enigma para Draco. Parecía exuberantemente abierto y sociable con varios alumnos. Sin embargo, apenas y hablaba durante las comidas. Draco tenía la sensación de que él incomodaba al chico.

—Blaise, ¿ya terminaste de cenar? —preguntó Draco.

Mientras Blaise estaba a punto de meterse un trozo de chuleta a la boca, le dijo:

—No. ¿Acaso parece que ya terminé?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ah, así que, ¿ya me hablas de nuevo? —El tono de Blaise era burlón.

—Lamento lo de la pelea —le ofreció Draco—. Pero, funcionó.

—Excepto que estaba seriamente enojado conmigo —señaló Blaise.

—No me gusta quedarme encerrado afuera de mi propio cuarto. Les doy cada noche de viernes para ustedes. Y varias veces más.

Blaise sabía que era verdad.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, compañero —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es mi intención dejarte afuera. Es solo que olvidamos quitar el hechizo antes de quedarnos dormidos. —Blaise siguió comiendo durante la conversación.

—Y luego anuncias que tengo un novio en frente de toda la clase. —Draco puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y qué? De todas formas, la mayoría sabe que eres bisexual.

—Pero no quiero que la gente intente adivinar quién es —dijo Draco, bajando la voz—. O peor, que sospechen que es Harry, ahora que estamos trabajando juntos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Blaise, metiéndose una cucharada de pudín a la boca—. No sería una mala idea que Potter "saliera del closet". Nos vendría bien un cambio de imagen. —Blaise miró a Harper, que estaba lamiendo salsa de sus dedos—. Todos piensan que todos los gays son como él.

Draco se volteó para ver a Harper. Nunca se había fijado mucho en él, y no estaba seguro de a qué quería llegar Blaise.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Harper imitó las palabras de Draco.

—A veces usas ropa con lentejuelas púrpuras.

—¿Y? —Harper sonrió.

—Y mantienes tus meñiques alzados cuando comes.

Harper puso las manos sobre la mesa en silencio.

—Y, ¿acaso llevas maquillaje? —le preguntó Draco, ahora que miraba con detenimiento el rostro de Harper.

Harper se enderezó, indignado.

—No es maquillaje. Es delineador para chicos. Y muchos lo usan. Algunos ni siquiera son gays.

—A las pruebas me remito —dijo Blaise—. Si Potter _saliera del closet_, en definitiva ayudaría a nuestra imagen.

—No está listo —explicó Draco—. Y ninguno de ustedes se atreva a decir algo —dijo, señalando con un dedo a Pansy, Blaise y Harper.

—Bien —suspiró Blaise—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No aquí. ¿Ya terminaste de comer? —preguntó impacientemente—. Pansy, mantén a Harper ocupado por un rato, ¿quieres? Tal vez pueda darte consejos acerca de cómo ponerse delineador —dijo, riendo.

Una cucharada más de pudín y Blaise terminó. El par abandonó el Gran Comedor para ir a Slytherin y hablar en privado.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Draco comenzó a sacar prendas, para su cita usual con Harry.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger tu atuendo para esta noche? —Blaise frunció el ceño.

—No. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme. Pero eso no es lo que te quería preguntar.

—La camisa de seda gris y los pantalones negros —dijo Blaise.

—¿En serio? ¿No la azul?

—No, hace que te veas aún más pálido.

—Gracias —dijo Draco entre dientes, sarcásticamente, y luego le dio la espalda a Blaise, para cambiarse la camisa. Se quitó los pantalones de vestir y los calzoncillos, mostrándole el trasero a Blaise.

—No necesitaba ver eso —dijo Blaise por lo bajo—. Bueno, ya, dime qué es.

Después de ponerse calzoncillos limpios y los pantalones negros que Blaise había escogido, Draco se sentó nerviosamente sobre su cama.

—Me preguntaba si… conocías algunos encantamientos. Para limpieza. —Le tomó un rato a Draco decirlo.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—_Fregotego_ sirve para casi todo. Pero, de seguro ya sabes eso.

—No, me refiero a la… limpieza personal. —Draco no se ruborizaba frecuentemente, pero podía sentir cómo sus orejas se ponían tibias, y sabía que debían estar de color rosa brillante.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, limpieza personal. Sí, conozco uno o dos Buenos. Bastante profundos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. El trasero de Harry Potter quedará tan fresco como una margarita, y sabrá como crema dulce —dijo, riéndose.

Con eso, el rostro completo de Draco enrojeció.

—¡Blaise!

—¿Qué? —rió Blaise—. Si ni siquiera puedes hablar de hacerse _rimming_ a tu novio, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro de que sí eres gay? (3)

—Sí. Mucho —bufó Draco—. Solo enséñame el maldito encantamiento.

Blaise le dijo a Draco el encantamiento y le mostró la forma de mover la varita. También le sugirió que lo intentara consigo mismo, antes de hacerlo con Harry. Draco susurró el encantamiento y se apuntó con la varita.

—Joder —dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Funcionó?

—¿Se supone que deba sentir… tantas cosquillas?

Sonriendo, Blaise dijo:

—Lindo, ¿verdad? Parece que sí funcionó. Ahora, estás listo para él.

Draco asintió, para mantener las apariencias, pero dudaba poder hacer que Harry siquiera considerara el _rimming_. No estaba seguro de que Harry le permitiera a Draco hacerle eso. Comenzaba a preocuparse, por los pasos de bebé que habían estado dando.

—Gracias, Blaise.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Blaise—. Quiero ducharme antes de que Harper venga.

—Emm… —Draco dudó—. Hay algo más. Ya que me estoy humillando frente a ti, bien puedo acabar con esto.

—¿Para qué son los amigos? —Blaise sonrió. Disfrutaba ver a Draco retorcerse. No sucedía muy seguido—. Dispara.

—Quería saber dónde consigues tu… em… —Draco rodó los ojos. Esta era más humillación de la que podía manejar— Tu, em… lubricante —dijo con rapidez—. ¿Lo conjuras o lo compras?

Blaise no se rió, como Draco había esperado. En vez de eso, ladeó la cabeza y juntó las cejas.

—He hecho ambas —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces?

Draco repasó el cuarto con la mirada para evitar contacto visual, con la boca abierta para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—Caray, Dra. No me digas que jamás has follado con alguien.

—Claro que lo he hecho. —Draco se enderezó—. Varias chicas de nuestra Casa y Pansy varias veces, muchas gracias.

—Pero, ¿ningún chico?

Draco se encorvó, pero solo un poco.

—No.

—¿Alguna vez te la…?

—No. Jamás.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que porque jamás había conocido a alguien que me gustara lo suficiente.

—Pero, ¿Potter te gusta lo suficiente?

Draco miró a Blaise a los ojos para responderle.

—¿Y estás seguro que él está dispuesto? No está jugando contigo, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. De hecho, creo que comienza a enamorarse de mí. —Se tocó un labio con el dedo.

—Cuidado, Dra —le advirtió Blaise— Parece que él no es el único en peligro de enamorarse.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Draco suavemente—. Nunca me enamoraré.

—Nunca digas nunca, compañero.

—Será divertido mientras dure y luego se desvanecerá, como cualquier otra relación en este lugar.

—Eso es bastante cínico, incluso para ti —dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Crees que tú y Harper van a durar? —dijo Draco en un tono mordaz.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero somos demasiado diferentes. Solo estamos disfrutando la compañía del otro. Por otro lado, tú y Potter, parecen cortados por la misma tijera.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Somos polos completamente opuestos.

—En serio, ¿nunca has notado las similitudes? —Blaise ladeó la cabeza de nuevo—. Ambos crecieron en hogares controladores, ambos son los líderes de sus tríos, ambos tuvieron sus destinos planeados en la guerra. Ambos llevaron la carga de las elevadas expectativas de otras personas. Él es el niño de oro, con solo un toque de maldad en él. Tú eres el chico malo, con la suficiente bondad como para redimirte al final. Yo diría que nadie llegará a comprenderte mejor que él. Y viceversa.

Draco escuchó a Blaise mientras hablaba. Jamás había considerado las cosas que Blaise dijo. Draco veía las diferencias: el niño rico con la familia prominente y _sangre pura_, contra el huérfano aparentemente pobre que no había oído acerca de la magia hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. Opuestos en muchos sentidos. Siempre había pensado que eran enemigos, oponentes, rivales. Famoso e infame. A decir verdad, Draco jamás se había dado cuenta que Blaise era tan perspicaz con respecto a su propia vida. Suponía que esa era la razón por la cual su amigo se había quedado con él después de la guerra, cuando muchos otros lo miraban por encima del hombro.

Blaise continuó:

—Mira, yo no soy quién para juzgar. Y ciertamente no soy fan de Potter. Pero no te he visto así de contento en… bueno, nunca.

Draco no dijo nada, haciendo que Blaise hiciera otra observación.

—Puede que no sea mi asunto, pero hablas como si estuvieras planeando follártelo. —Blaise se detuvo, pensando cuidadosamente antes de decir lo que pensaba—. Potter no me parece del tipo pasivo. De hecho, ninguno de ustedes. Esa es otra cosa en la que son parecidos.

—Sí, eso también se me había ocurrido.

El cuarto quedó en silencio, pues la conversación se tornaba un poco más íntima. Blaise carraspeó.

—Como sea… Yo compro el mío en el callejón Knockturn —dijo, refiriéndose a la pregunta original de Draco, que había sido olvidada—. Hay una tienda que vende todo tipo de cosas divertidas. Una vez lo conjuré, pero desapareció en un momento bastante inoportuno. —Blaise se estremeció al recordarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Draco incómodamente—. Escucha, no le digas nada a Pansy. Lo último que quiero es que se la pase bromeando acerca de…

—No digas más, amigo. Queda entre nosotros —le prometió Blaise—. Ahora lárgate, antes de que llegue Harper —le dijo, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Sí, jódete… —dijo Draco, mientras salía del dormitorio y se dirigía al salón de Pociones.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Para cuando Draco llegó al salón de Pociones, ya iba diez minutos tarde. Su conversación con Blaise había durado más tiempo de lo que había planeado. Y le había dado mucho más para pensar de lo que esperaba. Como consecuencia, Draco tenía el ceño fruncido cuando entró al cuarto. Con las palabras de Blaise en la cabeza, no pudo quitar el encantamiento asegurador con rapidez.

De inmediato, su ceño fruncido desapareció y fue reemplazado por ojos como platos y boca abierta. Harry estaba acostado, no sobre el colchón que siempre conjuraban, sino sobre una cama cubierta de sábanas de satín verdes. Había velas por todos lados, y una canasta con una botella de algo estaba sobre el suelo. Harry ya estaba desnudo.

—Apresúrate y cierra la puerta —lo urgió Harry. El moreno quería estar seguro de que la puerta estaba correctamente asegurada, dado que Hermione lo había encontrado con facilidad la semana anterior.

Aún con la boca abierta, Draco se giró y puso los encantamientos usuales en el cuarto con rapidez. Se quedó en su lugar solo un momento, antes de caminar con brío hasta llegar al lado de Harry. Sus ojos recorrieron la escena ante él.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —Draco apenas y pudo encontrar su voz.

—¿Necesito una razón? —Dijo Harry, mirándolo con lascivia—. Hoy en clase te dije lo que quería hacerte. —Estiró la mano y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa gris de seda de Draco—. Tienes mucha ropa —le dijo el Elegido.

Draco retiró con sutileza la mano de Harry y comenzó a recorrer los hombros del moreno con sus manos. Se inclinó para besarlo, quitándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo. El Slytherin se sentó con delicadeza para alcanzar mejor la boca del Gryffindor. Sintió cómo el botón de su pantalón se aflojaba y una mano que masajeaba su regazo. Permitió que Harry le bajara la cremallera y le quitara los pantalones, la ropa interior y los calcetines, pero cuando Harry trató de alcanzar los botones de su camisa una vez más, Draco retiró su mano.

Enderezándose sobre la cama, Harry le preguntó:  
>—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no me dejas quitarte la camisa? —Su expresión era de confusión—. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre te la dejas puesta.<p>

Apartando la mirada, Draco trató de pensar en una excusa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que no vea? —preguntó Harry con gentileza.

Evitando el contacto visual, Draco replicó:

—Soy feo.

Harry sonrió con sorna.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres un bendito Adonis (4).

—Debajo de esta camisa, no.

—Por favor —le rogó Harry—. Quiero verte completo. Quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía.

Draco se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Lentamente se desabotonó la camisa. Se estremeció al pensar en Harry mirándolo. Abriendo un ojo, y luego el otro, Draco vio que Harry fruncía el ceño. Su reacción era peor de lo que Draco pensaba.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo? —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

Bajando la mirada y señalando varios puntos en su torso, hizo una mueca.

—Estas feas cicatrices.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más.

—Oh. —Miró a Draco a los ojos—. Apenas puedo verlas. ¿Es esto lo que te molesta tanto? —dijo, riendo un poco.

—No te burles —dijo Draco con un puchero.

—No lo hago. Lo siento, pero casi no se notan. Habría omitido esta por complete, excepto que la sentí cuando puse mi mano sobre tu camisa la primera noche que nos besamos.

Inconscientemente, la mano de Draco se movió para cubrir sus tenues cicatrices.

—Dios mío, si piensas que están mal, ¿qué pensarás de las mías? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

—¿Cuáles cicatrices? Eres perfecto. Sin contar la de tu frente, jamás he visto otra cicatriz.

Harry señaló el parche oval sobre su corazón.

—Me hice esta con uno de los horrocruxes. Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para quitarla sin dañar la piel, pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. Y Nagini me mordió aquí. Aunque está muy tenue. —El Gryffindor estiró la mano—. Esta me la hice con la pluma especial de Umbridge. Y tengo algunas feas en las piernas.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Oh. —Se sentí un poco imbécil, por parecer tan vanidoso.

—Y aunque tuvieras cicatrices feas, no me importaría. Yo no soy quién como para juzgar la apariencia de alguien —dijo Harry riendo.

—No digas eso.

Regresando al tema original, Harry preguntó:

—Como sea, ¿cómo te las hiciste?

Abriendo su boca para hablar, Draco lo pensó mejor, y la cerró de nuevo.

—Parecen marcas de tajos. —Harry pasó sus dedos sobre algunas de ellas—. Pero no puedo imaginar que te quedaras así, como si nada, mientras alguien te enterraba un cuchillo una y otra vez. ¿Te las hiciste todas al mismo tiempo? —Harry jadeó de repente—. Yo te las hice, ¿verdad? Mierda. Con razón no querías que viera.

Viendo cómo los engranajes en la cabeza de Harry giraban, Draco por fin habló.

—Harry, sé lo que estás pensando. Ya no estoy enojado. No estoy tratando de vengarme de ti. Esos solo son sueños que tuviste.

—Pero yo te hice esto. Fui tan descuidado. Debiste haberme odiado.

—Así fue —confesó el rubio—. Por un tiempo. Pero yo te obligué a hacerlo. Y lo que odiaba era que lo que Vol… tú-sabes-quién me estaba obligando a hacer. Me odiaba más a mí mismo, que lo que te odiaba a ti.

Abrazando a Draco con fuerza, Harry dijo con suavidad:

—Lo siento tanto.

—Ya pasó. Ya lo superé —le dijo Draco—. No quería que pensaras que en verdad estaba planeando venganza. En especial, después de que contaste de tus sueños. ¿Has tenido algún otro?

—De hecho, debo haberme dormido un rato, mientras te esperaba esta noche, porque tuve un sueño similar.

El Slytherin se veía decepcionado.

—Fue diferente a los otros. Un poco. Aún comenzaba contigo, diciéndole a Blaise que yo me estaba enamorando de ti. Y luego él te decía que parecía que yo no era el único en peligro de enamorarse.

—¿Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Blaise usó en el sueño?

—Parecidas —dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Luego, tú dijiste: "No seas ridículo".

Gradualmente, Draco comenzó a abrir la boca.

—Pero esta vez, en vez de decirle que estabas planeando humillarme, le dijiste…

—Que nunca me enamoraría —Draco terminó por él.

—Sí. Espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Es que esa conversación en verdad sucedió. Hace como una hora. —Draco parpadeó, como si hubiera sido golpeado físicamente por su siguiente idea—. Harry, ¿estás usando Legeremancia conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No soy hábil para eso. Y aunque lo fuera, no la usaría contigo.

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste lo que Blaise y yo nos dijimos?

—He tenido sueños proféticos antes. Pero no desde la guerra. Una vez que me deshice del horrocrux en mí, perdí las habilidades que obtuve de Voldemort. Supuse que el profetizar era una de esas cosas.

—Tal vez no era de él. Tal vez eras solo tú, todo el tiempo —sugirió Draco.

—Tal vez. Pero perdí la habilidad de hablar _pársel_.

—¿Algún otro sueño se ha hecho realidad?

—No. Pero sigo teniendo sueños varias veces. —Algo se le ocurrió a Harry, y cambió el tema abruptamente—. ¿A qué te refieres con que nunca te enamorarás?

La pregunta de Harry sorprendió a Draco.

—Em… me refería a… —Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. No sabía, con exactitud, cuánto había visto Harry de su conversación con Blaise.

—No soy Pansy —dijo Harry, suponiendo que Draco estaba tan herido por su antigua novia que no iba a permitir que eso le sucediera de nuevo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ella me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Prometo que no te lastimaré de esa manera.

—No puedes prometer eso. No tienes idea de lo que el futuro nos aguarda —le dijo Draco.

Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón.

—Entonces prometo intentar, lo mejor que pueda, no lastimarte —dijo sonriendo.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Draco por fin pudo ver a Harry a los ojos. Harry le dio un beso gentil.

—¿Te sientes mejor con todo? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de tus sueños?

—Preocupémonos de eso después —sugirió Harry—. Nuestra energía se ocuparía mejor, haciendo otras cosas —dijo sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Draco lo miró a los verdes ojos, que parecían más brillantes que hacía un momento—. Y sé muy bien cómo quiero gastar esa energía —dijo, mirándolo con lascivia—. Pero necesito tu permiso.

Harry lo miró de forma inquisitiva, y luego con aprehensión, mientras pensaba que sabía a qué quería llegar Draco.

—No, no es _eso_. No aún. No creo que estés listo para eso —le aseguró el Slytherin.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Harry se sonrojó—. Debes pensar que soy una especie de cobarde mojigato —dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

—Lo que pienso es que has pasado por muchos cambios en el último mes, y que tengo suerte de siquiera estar aquí contigo. —Draco rió por lo bajo—. Admitiré que me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco más rápido, pero está bien. Te confieso que yo tampoco me he acostado con un chico así que, cuando estés listo, será la primera vez para ambos.

—¿En serio? Suponía que tenías experiencia en todo esto.

Negando con la cabeza, el rubio reconoció:

—Como tú, casi toda mi experiencia ha sido con chicas. Pero lo que quiero hacerte, no lo he hecho con una chica.

Harry se mordió el labio. Pero la sincera expresión en el rostro de Draco fue suficiente para convencer a Harry de creerle. Sin más explicaciones de Draco, Harry accedió.

—De acuerdo.

Con el pulso acelerándosele, Draco empujó con cuidado a Harry, hasta recostarlo.

—Voy a hacer un encantamiento primero. Es para… em… prepararte para mí. Ya lo intenté conmigo, así que sé que es seguro. —Draco tomó su varita y se preparó para decir las palabras mágicas—. Vas a sentir un poco de… cosquillas.

Un susurro y un movimiento de varita, y Harry puso los ojos como platos.

—Maldita sea —dijo, sonriendo.

Poniéndose sobre Harry, Draco lo cubrió de besos, asegurándose de alcanzar la pequeña cicatriz oval, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó la polla de Harry. La besó con gentileza y la tomó con la mano. No le tomó mucho a Draco para llevarla a su máximo potencial.

—Adoro cómo esa cosa apunta hacia arriba. Es como una jodida barra de acero. —Se abalanzó sobre ella, metiendo la longitud entera en su boca, casi ahogándose. Derrochando atención en el pene de Harry brevemente, Draco continuó su camino hasta su objetivo. Se detuvo para lamer sus testículos por un momento, y luego agarró los muslos de Harry y los separó.

—Sostén tus piernas levantadas.

Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando a Draco inquisitivamente.

—Pensé que dijiste que no íbamos a hacer eso…

El Slytherin le dio su mejor mirada libidinosa.

—Confía en mí.

Obedeciendo, el moreno sostuvo sus propias piernas, manteniéndolas abiertas. No pudo evitar el sonido que escapó de sus labios cuando sintió algo húmedo y firme, pero no rígido, que tocaba su entrada. Cuando Draco sacudió su lengua, Harry jadeó.

Deteniéndose lo suficiente como para checar a Harry, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta?

Harry levantó la cabeza para ver la cabeza rubia entre sus piernas.

—Se siente como algo que no debería gustarme. Pero me gusta —dijo, sonrojándose.

Sin otra palabra, Draco continuó su tarea, empujando su lengua más profundamente.

Después de un rato, el héroe Gryffindor se deshacía, hasta llegar al punto de rogar.

—Tócame, Draco. Por favor. O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. —El chico estaba jadeando y doliendo.

Draco cambió su posición ligeramente y comenzó a masturbar a Harry con su mano libre. Los gemidos constantes de su compañero eran demasiado para soportarlos, y Draco se deslizó de sus rodillas a su estómago, atrapando su propia erección entre su cuerpo y las sábanas de satín. Comenzó a restregarse contra la cama, al mismo ritmo que usaba con la polla de Harry.

Sin previo aviso, Harry dejó salir un grito justo antes de que un charco de semen apareciera sobre su estómago. Un charco que fue aumentado varias veces.

—Joder, eso fue increíble —declaró, jadeando. Harry alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a Draco, con la cabeza de lado, gruñendo.

—Draco, detente —ordenó Harry—. Quiero hacer que te vengas.

Con gran dificultad, Draco se detuvo.

—Lo siento. No me tomará mucho. —Miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, estando a punto de venirse cuando Harry lo interrumpió. Pero estaba agradecido. Prefería tener las manos y la boca de Harry sobre él.

Tentativamente, Harry imitó las acciones anteriores de Draco. Todo, hasta que llegó al trasero de Draco.

Sintiendo su vacilación, Draco le dijo:

—No tienes que hacerlo. Está bien.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurró el necio moreno. Después de otra breve duda, Harry cerró los ojos y extendió la lengua. La sensación era desconocida pero no era desagradable, y el oír el gruñido de Draco fue suficiente para alentarlo a continuar.

Harry no espero a que Draco pidiera ser masturbado, gracias al beneficio de su experiencia. También tenía la ventaja de tener la mente despejada, cosa que Draco no tenía.

Anunciando su inminente orgasmo, Draco estiró la mano y agarró con firmeza el hombro de Harry. Su cuerpo se tensó y torció los dedos del pie, provocando que Harry alzara su cabeza para poder ver el semen salir de la polla de Draco. Desde la primera vez que lo había presenciado, Harry tenía la urgencia de mirar. Lo calentaba casi tanto como ser tocado.

Chorros espesos y opacos salieron de Draco, dejando rastros de semen por todo su torso y un poco en el hueco de su cuello.

Harry se maravilló por la diferencia entre las formas en las que se venían. Y tenía el deseo de ver cómo otros hombres se venían, algo que jamás le había pasado antes. Apartando con rapidez ese pensamiento de su mente, Harry dirigió sus atenciones a Draco.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Harry, buscando aprobación.

—Estuvo increíblemente bien.

Harry gateó hasta quedar tendido junto a Draco sobre las sedosas sábanas. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y besó tentativamente la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Desearía poder quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

—Terminaríamos en el suelo cuando la cama desapareciera —dijo Draco con sorna—. Además, creo que Slughorn viene los sábados por la mañana para hacer pociones para la señora Pomfrey. ¿Podrías imaginarte su rostro cuando nos encontrara aquí?

Al principio rieron, pero la idea de que el viejo profesor de Pociones los viera desnudos hizo que hicieran una mueca.

—Estará mejor cuando finalmente podamos pasar la noche juntos, como Blaise y Harper —comentó Draco—. No es que trate de presionarte, pero, ¿has pensado más acerca de cómo vas a _salir del clóset_? ¿O cuándo?

Harry suspiró.

—Sé que es frustrante para ti. También lo es para mí. Pero aún no estoy seguro de estar listo.

—Está bien, amor. Todo a su tiempo.

En ese momento, Harry estaba feliz de que Draco no pudiera ver su rostro. Escuchar que Draco lo llamara "amor" lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin mencionar la extraña sensación en su pecho. Apretó a Draco con fuerza, sabiendo que la noche estaba a punto de terminar.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*No sé por qué siento la necesidad de decir esto, pero este capítulo no refleja necesariamente mi opinión acerca del acto sexual descrito. En mi otra historia, Draco no era del tipo de los que hacen _rimming_ (y era un poco _germáfobo_). Y me parecía bien. Sin embargo, tengo una mente abierta, así que pensé en darle una oportunidad. Me disculpo si el _lemon_ es un poco amargo, o muy tímido.

Por cierto, el resto del título es: "a donde ningún hombre ha ido antes". Para los que no son fans de Star Trek. :)

* * *

><p>(1) El billywig es un insecto nativo de Australia. Su picadura hace que una persona pueda flotar por encima del suelo.<p>

(2) Creo que no necesito explicar, ¿o sí? Recuerden que _Long _ es "Largo". :D

(3) El término en español para _rimming_ es "beso negro"… Pero me parece mejor en inglés…

(4) Adonis, el dios griego de la belleza y el deseo…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

—_¿En serio? Excelente. Solo necesito tiempo para cambiarme —dijo sonriendo—. Vuelvo enseguida._

—_Dame media hora —contestó ella._

—_Genial._

—_Nos vemos en el vestíbulo —sugirió la chica. Aún no estaba lista para que sus compañeros de Casa comenzaran a molestarla, antes de que siguiera hubiera una razón._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco alzó la comisura, casi imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió a Harry de nuevo, sin levantar la mirada._

—_¿Sabes, Potter? Entre más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido tendremos tiempo libre. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco creció—. Y yo ya casi acabo. Supongo que tendré que empezar sin ti._

_Bajando la mirada hacia su pergamino, Harry supuso que le tomaría otros quince minutos, o más, copiar el resto del procedimiento de la poción. Escuchó papeles moviéndose y miró a Draco, mientras éste comenzaba a guardar sus cosas._

—_¿Ya terminaste?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry rió con ganas. Draco ni siquiera sonrió._

—_¿Qué? —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño._

—_No hagas eso._

—_¿Qué?_

_Draco se apoyó en un codo._

—_En verdad no sabes cuán apuesto eres._

—_Detente. —El Gryffindor golpeó con el codo a su compañero y sonrió tímidamente—. Soy "cara rajada", ¿recuerdas? Cuatro ojos…_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	17. Lo que comienza en la biblioteca

**Notas de la autora:**

*Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias a todos mis compatriotas por ahí. Feliz tercera semana de noviembre para el resto de ustedes. :)

De acuerdo, en definitiva hubo sentimientos encontrados por el capítulo anterior. Mi intento del acto, que permanecerá innombrable, fue un poco fallido. Me disculpo. Puedo quitarlo, pero entonces no habría necesidad de la plática entre Blaise y Draco, la cual me gusta. Se suponía que debía ser un poco raro pues era nuevo para ambos. Pero, al parecer mis propias dudas se mostraron mucho. El punto era verlos moverse lentamente hacia el gran momento. No quería tener un Harry dudoso un minuto, y al siguiente echando un polvo.

Así que, una vez aclarado, juro solemnemente que nunca escribiré acerca del ya-saben-qué otra vez. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene sugerencias con cómo mejorar el último capítulo, mándenme un mensaje privado.

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a Alex Franco, Adri, Comodin, shixa, The darkest princess, Xalea, FanFiker-FanFinal, Alfy y Waaleej por comentar con anterioridad...

Esta vez les ofrezco una disculpa, ya que creo que no contesté reviews... El tiempo me consumió. :(

Pero, bueno, ahora les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Pude haber subido esto antes, pero mis rollos personales me evitaron querer hacer algo, a pesar de tener tiempo libre. No obstante, ya todo está en orden. Y como en realidad no es significativo para la historia, me callaré...

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

4 de Diciembre, 1998

Ocho en punto. Sala común de Slytherin. Pansy y Theo estaban de pie frente al caldero de las varitas, mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Deberíamos darle unos cuantos minutos? —preguntó Theo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Pansy replicó:

—Supongo. Alguien más debe venir.

—¿Dónde crees que estén todos?

—Ya encontraron pareja, gracias al jodido juego —se quejó Pansy.

—No pueden haberlo hecho todos —señaló Theo.

—Bueno, veamos. Blaise y Harper, Tracey y Goldstein, Lunática y Longbottom, Corner y una de las hermanas Patil, Weasley y Granger. De hecho, ellos ya estaban juntos. Pero el juego no los emparejó. Y Dean Thomas y la chica Weasley. —Estuvo a punto de mencionar a Harry y Draco, y tuvo que detenerse—. Creo que incluso Finnigan y Astoria son pareja. Tal vez Daphne y Macmillan están juntos. Quedaron emparejados la última vez.

—Pff —bufó Theo.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que es coincidencia?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Theo, metiéndose papas fritas a la boca.

—Que todos los que quedaron juntos por el juego están saliendo. O al menos follando.

—Bueno, no todos —dijo Theo, provocando que algunas moronas salieran de su boca. Trató de cubrirse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido—. Perdón. Quiero decir, Finch-Fletchley no llegó lejos con nadie. ¿No estuviste con él la vez pasada? —Pansy asintió—. Y Potter y Malfoy. Jamás pasaría —dijo riendo.

Pansy sonrió, simulando estar de acuerdo, para mantener las apariencias.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero, ¿dónde están todos?

Esperaron por otros diez minutos antes de decidir que ellos eran los que quedaban para las fiestas de varita de la casa de Slytherin.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos evitarnos la parte de la fiesta —dijo Pansy—. ¿Qué número tienes?

—Siete. ¿Tú?

—Cinco. —Pansy metió la mano en el caldero y sacó la varita de Theo—. _Accio_ varita.

Theo sonrió.

—Al menos no habrá ninguna sorpresa esta noche.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Echar un polvo con Theo no sería lo peor del mundo. De todas formas, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, más recientemente en la segunda fiesta de varita. Pero no podía evitar mirar fijamente y con asco las moronas alrededor de su boca.

—De acuerdo, encanto. ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Theo, jalando a la chica hacia sí.

—Pensé que podríamos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Donde cualquiera podría entrar y encontrarnos? Suena pervertido...

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Sí, encontrarnos platicando —dijo riendo—. Aunque eso sería impactante, el encontrarte hablando, en serio, con una chica.

—Quieres decir... ¿Solo hablando?

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Hemos estado en la misma casa por siete años y medio. Y no sé mucho de ti.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tengo un enorme miembro y esta noche tiene tu nombre en él. —Sonrió—. Vamos, Parkinson. ¿Por qué te resistes? Solo somos tú y yo.

La chica pensó en cómo tantos otros jugadores estaban juntos esa noche. Por voluntad propia. Aun así, el juego no había elegido bien para ella. Neville y Michael habían sido lindos, pero ambos sentían algo por alguien más. Se podía decir que Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba bien, pero estaba segura que no podría encontrarse interesada en un Hufflepuff. Además, le había hecho demasiadas preguntas acerca de Millicent. Y quedar emparejada con Romilda Vane no le sirvió de nada. Ni una vez quedó emparejada con Draco. Si alguien en Hogwarts iba a ser su pareja, habría sido Draco. Y ahora Pansy se encontraba por segunda vez con Theo. Su reputación era peor que la de ella.

Pansy suspiró pesadamente.

—Por nada. ¿Tu habitación o la mía?

—Zabini y su juguetito están en la mía.

—Tracey tiene a Goldstein en la nuestra.

Nott repasó el cuarto con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Dado que metimos nuestras varitas en el caldero, es una fiesta de varita oficial. Básicamente, estamos mágicamente unidos hasta las diez en punto.

—Más importante, todos los demás están mágicamente excluidos —dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

5 de Diciembre, 1998

Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba ante la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, reuniendo el valor para tocar. Había pensado mucho en si debía o no molestarse en intentar enmendar las cosas con Millicent. Por el último mes, la había visto mirándolo con desprecio, luego evitándolo, y luego encargándose de sus asuntos, ignorándolo.

Supuso que tal vez ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y que ella ya no estaba enojada. Suspirando con pesadez, golpeó la pared junto al tapiz.

—¿Hola? —gritó.

Nadie respondió, así que golpeó de nuevo.

—¡Hola! —gritó más fuerte.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Tracey Davis, mientras ella y Daphne Greengrass se acercaban.

Confundido, Justin balbuceó:

—Oh, este… Yo, esperaba poder hablar con Millicent.

Daphne rió por lo bajo, tratando de mirar lo que llevaba en las manos, detrás de la espalda. El chico mantuvo el objeto más apartado.

—¿Creen que podrían decirle que estoy aquí?

—Seguro, chico enamorado —dijo Tracey, guiñando el ojo—. Ve al pasillo un minuto. No quiero que escuches la contraseña.

Reticentemente, el chico caminó hacia el pasillo mientras las chicas desaparecían por el pasadizo.

Un par de minutos después, Tracey volvió a salir.

—Lo siento, Fletchley. No quiere salir. —La chica sintió un poco de pena por él cuando el chico asintió, con aspecto decepcionado.

—De acuerdo. No creí que quisiera, pero… —Justin se encogió de hombros. Tracey se giró para irse—. Espera. ¿Podrías decirle que Merlín está aquí para verla?

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías?

Tracey rió.

—De acuerdo. —Una vez más, atravesó el pasadizo.

Justin se puso sobre el rostro la máscara que estaba escondiendo y esperó, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Millicent salió del hueco. No estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba esperando, pero en definitiva no esperaba encontrárselo con la máscara del baile.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Finch-Fletchley? —La chica dijo su nombre con un poco de desdén.

El chico hizo una reverencia y bajó la cabeza con respeto.

—Madame de Montmorency.

—¿Qué?

Justin dudó.

—Yo… me di cuenta que jamás me disculpé contigo.

—¿Por qué traes puesta una máscara?

—Pensé que, tal vez, preferirías hablar con el chico del baile que conmigo —respondió.

Millicent no pudo evitar reír por la verdad de su aseveración.

—De acuerdo. Continúa.

El chico le ofreció un pequeño ramillete de flores simples. Ella lo aceptó.

—Lamento mi comportamiento en la fiesta de varita. La primera. Y la segunda también, supongo. Debí de haber limpiado tu habitación por ti. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Con la boca abierta, Millicent solo lo miró.

—¿Es esto una cosa Hufflepuff?

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Disculparse?

—Bueno, sí. Theo me habría ofrecido dejarme ver de nuevo. Y probablemente Draco me habría dicho que lo superara. Idiotas. Como sea, piensan que estoy gorda.

—No estás gorda.

—Está bien. Sé que estoy gorda. Escucho lo que la gente dice.

—No estás gorda. Eres curvilínea. —Tan pronto como el chico vio la mirada en el rostro de la chica, supo que había dicho lo incorrecto. Pero había sido con las mejores intenciones.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras, sobre su amplio pecho.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó fríamente.

—No.

—Y quítate esa estúpida máscara.

Justin se quitó la máscara, incómodo, cuestionando su sanidad por haber ido a Slytherin esa tarde.

—¿Bueno? —Ella tamborileó su codo con tres dedos.

—Em… También quería decirte que me la pasé bien en el baile. Hasta que me diste la bofetada —dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

Millicent lo miró moverse nerviosamente, decidiendo cuánto quería hacerlo sufrir. Seguía molesta por lo del asunto de la paja frente a ella. Pero el chico se había disculpado, lo que era algo más de lo que se esperaba. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero ella también se la había pasado bien en el baile. Era solo que no estaba segura de poder tragarse su orgullo. O más difícil, ser la hazmerreír de sus compañeros por salir con un Hufflepuff. ¿Salir? Negó con la cabeza mentalmente. El chico ni siquiera la había invitado a salir. Tal vez solo quería ser amable. No había muchos chicos que estuvieran ansiosos por salir con Millicent.

El chico la miraba, expectante.

—¿Cómo dices?

El chico se lamió los secos labios.

—Te pregunté si te la habías pasado bien. Hasta que descubriste que era yo.

¿Arriesgarse y admitir que así había sido, o decepcionar al único prospecto que había tenido en mucho tiempo? Era una decisión difícil.

—Sí —respondió al final—. Supongo que sí. —Para entonces, estaba examinando sus uñas con gran interés.

El chico trató de evitar sonreír.

—¿Crees que podríamos comenzar de nuevo? ¿Pretender que las fiestas de varita nunca pasaron?

—Comenzar de nuevo, ¿cómo?

—Em, bueno, no lo sé. No creí llegar tan lejos. —Se sonrojó—. ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¿Incluso después de que fui mala contigo?

—Sé que ustedes Slytherins tienen la reputación de ser _snobs_ y malos. Pero yo creo que solo es una fachada. Tú no fuiste así para nada en el baile. Te comportaste amable y encantadora y divertida. Creo que esa eras tú, realmente. Y me gustó.

La chica sonrió. En parte, tenía razón. A pesar de que ella sabía que no era tan encantadora como él decía.

—¿Y es igual contigo? ¿Normalmente no vas por ahí, masturbándote en público? —El chico se sonrojó de nuevo—. Estoy bromeando. De hecho, no eres tan diferente a como fuiste en el baile. Tal vez, no tan confiado.

—Desearía poder usar una máscara todo el tiempo —confesó.

—Desearía poder usar un corsé todo el tiempo —intervino ella.

—Me gustan las curvas —dijo el chico en voz baja.

La primera vez que lo había dicho, fue como un insulto. De algún modo, la segunda vez que lo dijo, ella lo encontró menos insultante.

—De acuerdo —dijo Millicent, mirando las flores. Las primeras flores que un chico le había dado—. Iré contigo a Hogsmeade.

—¿En serio? Excelente. Solo necesito tiempo para cambiarme —dijo sonriendo—. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Dame media hora —contestó ella.

—Genial.

—Nos vemos en el vestíbulo —sugirió la chica. Aún no estaba lista para que sus compañeros de Casa comenzaran a molestarla, antes de que siguiera hubiera una razón.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

7 de Diciembre, 1998

Draco podía sentir la mirada del otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorarla. Mientras continuaba escribiendo, Draco pasó su mirada del pergamino en el que estaba trabajando a las notas que Harry había tomado antes.

—Potter, deja de mirarme —dijo el Slytherin sin alzar la cabeza.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Harry. Se suponía que debía estar copiando el procedimiento para su poción. Pero no podía apartar sus ojos del chico al otro lado de la mesa. La forma en la que su fleco caía frente a sus ojos, la recta línea de su nariz, la curva de sus labios. Harry sentía el deseo crecer, entre más tiempo pasaba mirándolo.

Redirigiendo su atención, Harry continuó escribiendo los pasos de la poción. No hizo mucho antes de que su mirada viajara de nuevo hacia el rubio.

—Me estás mirando de nuevo —dijo Draco, sin alzar la mirada, con la concentración visible en su rostro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. Esta vez, pudo copiar un poco más, antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran de nuevo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Harry sacó un pie de su zapato, en silencio. Repasó el lugar con la mirada, con rapidez. Había unos pocos estudiantes en la biblioteca, pero casi todos estaban profundamente concentrados en sus propios trabajos de pociones. Harry deslizó su pie con cuidado hasta llegar al otro lado de la mesa, buscando su objetivo. Golpeó levemente el zapato de Draco.

El rubio alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry, quien hacía como que seguía copiando su trabajo. Decidiendo que no era nada, Draco volvió a su tarea. Quería terminar el trabajo esa noche, para poder comenzar a preparar su poción el martes.

Harry apenas pudo contener la sonrisa, cuando su pie encontró el dobladillo de los pantalones de Draco, y comenzó a subir. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el rubio, estudiando su rostro, buscando alguna señal de que Harry estuviera desconcentrándolo.

Draco alzó la comisura, casi imperceptiblemente. Se dirigió a Harry de nuevo, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Entre más rápido terminemos esto, más rápido tendremos tiempo libre. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco creció—. Y yo ya casi acabo. Supongo que tendré que empezar sin ti.

Bajando la mirada hacia su pergamino, Harry supuso que le tomaría otros quince minutos, o más, copiar el resto del procedimiento de la poción. Escuchó papeles moviéndose y miró a Draco, mientras éste comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Sonriendo con suficiencia, el Slytherin contestó:

—Yo no estaba tonteando cuando se suponía que debía estar trabajando.

—Pero, en serio, ¿ya te vas?

Draco guardó sus cosas, le guiñó el ojo y susurró:

—Sabes dónde estaré.

Dejó a Harry con la boca abierta, en medio de la biblioteca. Después de unos cuantos momentos de perplejidad, Harry se encontró a sí mismo escribiendo a toda velocidad el resto de la fórmula de la poción. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando miró el reloj. Menos de ocho minutos. Se preguntó cuán lejos había llegado Draco sin él. La idea mandó un estremecimiento por toda su columna, imaginándose a su compañero desvistiéndose y acariciándose para prepararse.

Tratando de ignorar su creciente problema, Harry recogió sus papeles y salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

Se detuvo frente al salón de Pociones, recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido hasta llegar ahí. Harry se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, y luego retiró los encantamientos de la puerta. Antes de entrar por completo, fue tomado por la corbata y jalado hasta chocar contra un cuerpo firme.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo, Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja. Sus manos encontraron inmediatamente el botón de los pantalones de Harry y los abrió, deslizando el cierre hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Harry gruñó cuando esas manos envolvieron su polla dentro de su ropa interior.

Al mismo tiempo, las manos de Harry estaban ocupadas, repasando la piel de Draco por debajo de la camisa. Frustrado por la falta de espacio, Harry dirigió los dedos a los botones, liberando a Draco de su camisa. El par continuó desvistiéndose entre sí, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, dejando la ropa apilada sobre el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

Draco tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo dirigió hasta el pequeño colchón mullido que había conjurado. Cayeron juntos, besándose y recorriendo con las manos los cuerpos suaves y firmes.

Rompiendo el beso, Draco se hizo hacia atrás.

—Sí terminaste, ¿verdad?

Harry rió.

—¿En serio crees que me atrevería a venir si no? Pero, puede que no sea el más limpio.

—Estoy seguro que con eso bastará —dijo Draco con prisas, y puso sus labios sobre los de Harry. Gimió contra la boca del moreno cuando juntaron sus cuerpos, atrapando ambas erecciones entre ellos. Frotándose y sacudiéndose, los chicos se tomaron su tiempo, para alargar el momento.

Tomando la iniciativa, Harry recorrió el cuerpo de Draco hacia abajo, besándolo, hasta cerrar sus labios alrededor de su polla. Mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la tetilla más cercana, su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia debajo de los testículos del rubio. Harry tocó su entrada con un dedo, haciendo que el Slytherin jadeara.

Harry susurró un encantamiento, y luego invocó una botella escondida de lubricante, preparando a Draco para recibir un dedo. Luego, dos. Metiendo y sacando; adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera, con lentitud.

—Oh, mmm, sí.

Harry solo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado, pues su boca estaba ocupada. Le servía para mantener a Draco al borde del límite.

—Joder, Harry. Voy a…

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de terminar esa idea, pues su clímax lo recorrió por completo. Su cuerpo se tensó y se aferró al cabello de Harry con fuerza.

—Auch —dijo el moreno, riendo.

—Joder. Perdón. —Draco sonrió. No parecía lamentarlo—. Fue tu culpa. Pero te daré la oportunidad de vengarte.

Harry se lamió los labios.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —preguntó Draco.

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonriendo, el Slytherin puso a Harry de espaldas y le regresó el favor. En la parte de atrás de la mente de Harry, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría si la polla de Draco estuviera dentro de él, en vez de sus dedos. Pensó que le gustaría descubrirlo. Tal vez no esa noche, pero pronto.

Mientras se quedaron recostados al terminar, Harry jugó con el cabello de Draco mientras miraba el rostro del rubio.

—Me estás mirando de nuevo.

Harry sonrió.

—Me pregunto si siempre pensé que eras guapo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Rió—. Me llamabas "cara de hurón". Dudo mucho que puedas llamar "cara de hurón" a alguien a quien encuentras atractivo.

Suspirando, Harry replicó:

—Lo sé. Eso era solo porque estábamos siendo groseros. Pero, en verdad eres guapo. Podría mirarte por horas. De hecho, lo he hecho. Oh, eso se oyó espeluznante.

—No es como si yo no hubiera pasado tiempo mirándote.

Harry rió con ganas. Draco ni siquiera sonrió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué?

Draco se apoyó en un codo.

—En verdad no sabes cuán apuesto eres.

—Detente. —El Gryffindor golpeó con el codo a su compañero y sonrió tímidamente—. Soy "cara rajada", ¿recuerdas? Cuatro ojos…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Supongo que no eres tan vano como yo, que fui tras el chico más bien parecido de Hogwarts.

—¿Estás insinuando que no tengo un buen gusto para los hombres? Porque te aseguro que tengo el mejor gusto para todo. —Draco se incorporó y miró a Harry hacia abajo—. Eres el hombre… _la persona _más atractiva que he visto jamás. Y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Eso solo hace que seas más atrayente.

Harry apartó la mirada, incómodo por el cumplido. Draco tomó la barbilla de Harry, forzándolo a alzar la mirada.

—Es solo una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Harry dijo:

—Aun así, tal vez es hora de que me deshaga de estos. —Levantó sus lentes de donde los había arrojado antes.

—No, me gustan los lentes.

Una mirada de confusión cruzó el rostro de Harry. A nadie le gustan los lentes.

—Todos los demás tienen que ver tus ojos a través de ellos. Yo soy el único que puede verlos tal y como están ahora —explicó Draco—. Creo que eres muy guapo —susurró Draco, y se inclinó para besar a Harry—. Hermoso, incluso. Créelo.

Harry pasó saliva.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, joder, ¿qué hora es? —Draco se levantó de repente. Revolvió los bolsillos de sus pantalones, buscando su reloj—. Se suponía que debía ayudar a Blaise con algo para el trabajo. Carajo, me va a matar.

Levantándose y vistiéndose también, Harry trató de calmarlo.

—Si conozco a Ginny, ella está resolviendo cualquier problema que se les presente. Quiere ganar tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero debo irme. Lo siento.

—Ve, yo limpiaré aquí —ofreció Harry.

Draco se detuvo en la puerta y dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry.

—Créelo, Harry —dijo sonriendo, y rápidamente corrió a su Casa.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Ginny estaba saliendo de Slytherin mientras Draco estaba intentando entrar.

—Oh, hola —dijo ella, sobresaltada.

—¿Estabas trabajando con Blaise?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Está enojado conmigo? —preguntó Draco.

—¿Debería de estarlo?

—Bueno, se supone que lo ayudaría con el trabajo. Dijo que no podía encontrar información suficiente acerca de los sopóforos (1).

Ginny rió.

—Soy la mejor amiga de la biblioteca andante. ¿En serio crees que no íbamos a poder obtener esa información sin tu ayuda?

—Oh, bueno. Genial. Bien por ustedes —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, así es —dijo Ginny, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Y vamos a patearte el trasero el viernes en el concurso de Pociones. Debiste haberte quedado con Blaise. Harry no es muy bueno en Pociones.

Listo para defender a Harry, Draco pudo sentir la ira subiendo. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo no decir nada tonto.

—Potter es aceptable en fabricación de pociones. —Sonrió—. Y mi brillantez lo compensa con creces. Pero, de todas maneras, buena suerte.

La chica pasó a su lado.

—No la necesitaremos.

Draco continuó su camino hacia la sala común, preguntándose qué había podido ver Harry en esa chica. Encontró que la puerta de su dormitorio ya estaba cerrada y suspiró. Blaise y Harper no desperdiciaban el tiempo. Resignado a dormir en un sillón, Draco se preparó para dormir y se acomodó en el que estaba más cercano a la chimenea. Mientras veía las flamas danzar, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche. Harry se refirió a él como el chico más bien parecido de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si lo había dicho en serio. No era que Draco pecara de falsa modestia. Sabía que era bastante atractivo. Y también sabía que él no tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. Su aspecto venía de su excepcionalmente apuesto padre. Pero Harry parecía verdaderamente sorprendido y avergonzado de que Draco dijera lo mismo acerca de él.

Draco suspiró y se regañó a sí mismo por su comportamiento lunático. Los Malfoy eran los perseguidos, no los que seguían a otros cual si fueran cachorros. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando estaba con Harry. Draco jamás había sentido la necesidad de confortar a un amante. Pero no quería que éste se le fuera.

Se quedó dormido con visiones de ojos esmeralda en su cabeza. Y ni siquiera le importó que, una vez más, hubiera sido relegado al incómodo sillón.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

—_¡No! ¡Ron! —El grito de Hermione se oyó desde algún lado._

_Draco estaba de pie, con la varita extendida hacia donde estaba Ron. Excepto que Ron ya no estaba de pie._

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, sudando y respirando pesadamente. Su corazón se aceleró cuando miró hacia la cama de Ron, donde el pelirrojo descansaba pacíficamente. Harry se quedó quieto hasta que estuvo seguro que podía escuchar a su amigo respirar rítmicamente, y se sintió satisfecho al notar que Ron simplemente estaba durmiendo.

Había soñado lo mismo una vez anterior. Pero, según recordaba, Draco gritaba "_Desmaius"_, no la maldición asesina. Era el único sueño en el que las circunstancias se tornaban más nefastas. Los otros comenzaban un poco perturbadores, luego se hacían más y más benignos hasta que progresaban. Y era un fragmento tan pequeño de un sueño, que Harry apenas podía recordar algo acerca de él. El escenario le resultaba familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo con exactitud.

Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica para que Draco estuviera apuntando su varita hacia Ron por cualquier razón; sobre todo, porque usaba una imperdonable. Simplemente tenía que haber una razón.

Gracias a la nueva poción calmante que Draco hizo para él, Harry volvió a dormirse. No podía permitirse perder el sueño esa semana. No con el concurso de Pociones avecinándose. No si él y Draco iban a vencer a Hermione y Ron. O a Ginny y Blaise. Más que eso, no quería decepcionar a su nuevo compañero. Sin importar los sueños que Harry tuviera acerca de él.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Ya estamos llegando… Espero que la interacción les guste más en este capítulo. Aquí tienen un adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Y les prometo que les gustará a todos ;D

—_Mételo ya, Harry._

—_Aún no. Dice que esperemos hasta antes de que hierva._

—_Pero si lo ponemos muy tarde, lo arruinaremos._

—_Pasará lo mismo si lo ponemos antes._

—_Pero alguien nos va a ganar._

_La conversación parecía repetirse una y otra vez, hasta que Harry vio una burbuja solitaria formarse en el fondo del calero y dijo:_

—_Ahora._

_Harry vertió el moco de gusarajo. Draco agitó su varita sobre el caldero._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_Harry, ¿estás bien? —Hermione y Ron se aproximaron._

—_Jodidamente perfecto —respondió con sarcasmo._

—_Ve —sugirió Ron —. Terminaremos aquí por ti. Ve a encontrarlo._

—_Gracias —dijo Harry. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a salir del salón._

_Una vez afuera, Harry no supo qué hacer o a dónde ir. Suponía que Draco no regresaría a su Casa. Su primera idea fue revisar la Torre de Astronomía. Le tomó un rato recorrer toda la distancia, pues había partido de los calabozos. Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado y lo que quería hacer acerca de ello._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry siguió a Draco con nerviosismo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Slytherin de Séptimo y Octavo. Jamás había estado en otro dormitorio._

_Repasando el lugar con la mirada, notó que se veía casi como el suyo, excepto por el exceso de verde. Draco se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Harry, mientras el moreno examinaba algunos objetos alrededor del cuarto. Sonrió ante la obvia inquietud de Harry. El normalmente ágil y confiado Elegido dejó caer algunas de las pertenencias de Draco y caminó hasta los pies de la cama. Afortunadamente, nada estaba roto, y Draco se apiadó de él, palmeando la cama junto a él._

—_¿A tus compañeros no les molestará que esté aquí?_

_El rubio negó con la cabeza._

—_Solo somos cuatro. Blaise, Nott, Harper y yo. Nott encontrará otro lugar para dormir. Usualmente hace eso. Y Zabini me la debe._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) El sopóforo se utiliza en la fabricación de pociones, en forma de grano. Se obtiene el jugo de manera más eficiente aplastándolo con la hoja de un cuchillo, en vez de cortándolo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, Reverie ya dijo suficiente. Gracias por leer. Les comento: el que sigue está bastante interesante…  
>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	18. Por fin

**Notas de la autora:**

*De acuerdo, entonces ya vieron el título, así que espero que una gran sonrisa esté formándose en sus rostros. Tengo que decirles, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y espero que también de ustedes. Al final del capítulo, hay un enlace para una ilustración mía, que va a la par con esto. Les arruinaría la historia, así que no vayan hasta abajo ahorita…

**Notas de traducción:**

Gracias a shixa, Comodin, Waaleej, Adri, FanFiker y Alfy por comentar el capítulo anterior...

¿Qué creen? ¡Ya superamos los 100 reviews! El capítulo va dedicado a **Comodin**, que resultó ser el centésimo review...

Espero que este capítulo les agrade, está increíblemente bueno...

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

11 de Diciembre, 1998

—Mételo ya, Harry.

—Aún no. Dice que esperemos hasta antes de que hierva.

—Pero si lo ponemos muy tarde, lo arruinaremos.

—Pasará lo mismo si lo ponemos antes.

—Pero alguien nos va a ganar.

La conversación parecía repetirse una y otra vez, hasta que Harry vio una burbuja solitaria formarse en el fondo del caldero y dijo:

—Ahora.

Harry vertió el moco de gusarajo. Draco agitó su varita sobre el caldero.

El par se inclinó hacia la poción y miró. El líquido comenzó a burbujear. Contuvieron el aliento con expectativa. Ante sus ojos, la poción espesó y se volvió de color rosa claro.

—Harry, creo que lo lograste —dijo Draco con cautela.

—Ambos lo logramos —corrigió Harry. Levantó la mano—. Profesor, ya terminamos. Creo que está bien —dijo tentativamente.

Algunos gruñidos se oyeron, pero los alumnos siguieron trabajando, en caso de que la poción de Harry y Draco no estuviera bien.

El profesor Slughorn miró la poción de los chicos y la probó un poco.

—Bien hecho, chicos —pronunció—. El resto de ustedes, continúe. Aún se calificará la poción —les recordó el profesor. En la parte de atrás del salón, la poción de Ernie y Mandy explotó.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ganamos! —le dijo a Harry, como si el moreno no lo hubiera comprendido. En un impulso, Draco tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en los labios—. Eres excelente —proclamó.

Harry abrió la boca por completo, mientras miraba perplejo a su novio ya-no-secreto.

—Bueno, ponte feliz —dijo Draco—. Ganamos. Eso es algo bueno. —El rubio rió—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Harry pasó saliva, tratando de encontrar su voz.

—¿Draco? Acabas de besarme —dijo Harry; su voz parecía un susurro.

El rubio parpadeó al principio, mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras de Harry. Lentamente, repasó el salón con la mirada. Casi cada par de ojos estaba fijo en él. Su rostro enrojeció y su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra brotó de ella.

De repente, Draco se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Draco —lo llamó Harry, pero el rubio ya estaba afuera en el corredor, antes de que dijera la segunda sílaba.

Riendo incómodamente, el profesor Slughorn hizo una broma:

—Bueno, parece que el señor Malfoy estaba un poco sobrexcitado por su victoria. Apresúrense, si no han terminado —dijo para el resto de la clase.

Sin mirar a nadie, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione, Harry se puso a limpiar su lugar, sin Draco. Su mente iba a mil por hora. ¿Qué debía decir si le preguntaban qué carajos había sido eso? No "si le preguntaban", "cuando le preguntaran". Ésa sería la pregunta en la boca de todos. No sabía si debía admitir su relación o actuar como si Draco simplemente se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con el Slytherin, antes de que alguien lo esquinara. Desafortunadamente para Harry, el tener que limpiar su lugar por sí mismo lo mantuvo en el salón más tiempo de lo usual. Pero ya casi acababa.

—¿Harry? —Bueno, no terminó lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin siquiera alzar la cabeza, Harry respondió:

—Ni una palabra, Finnigan. Ni. Una. Maldita. Palabra.

Sabiamente, Seamus siguió el consejo de Harry y se alejó.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Hermione y Ron se aproximaron.

—Jodidamente perfecto —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Ve —sugirió Ron—. Terminaremos aquí por ti. Ve a encontrarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a salir del salón.

Una vez afuera, Harry no supo qué hacer o a dónde ir. Suponía que Draco no regresaría a su Casa. Su primera idea fue revisar la Torre de Astronomía. Le tomó un rato recorrer toda la distancia, pues había partido de los calabozos. Tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado y lo que quería hacer acerca de ello.

La Torre estaba vacía cuando Harry llegó. Descorazonado y un poco agitado por haber subido tantos escalones tan rápidamente, Harry se detuvo para recargarse contra el barandal y apreciar la vista.

Tal vez no era precisamente la forma en la que habían planeado revelarse, pero ya había pasado. Claro, aún podían inventar algún tipo de explicación. Pero, en realidad, la gente siempre creía lo que veía. Y lo que veían no podía ser visto como algo más que lo que era.

En un modo, Harry se sentía aliviado. Lo que más temía era que alguno de ellos envolviera con un brazo al otro por accidente, o que se tomaran de las manos, o que se besaran. Sin embargo, pensaba que habría sido él el que lo hiciera, no Draco.

Draco. Harry se preocupó por él. No estaba seguro de a dónde ir ahora. Ya casi era la hora de la cena y Harry comenzó a dirigirse a Gryffindor para encontrarse con Hermione y Ron. Decidió ignorar a cualquiera que intentara hablar con él, mientras entraba a la sala común.

—Harry, gracias al cielo. —Hermione sonrió, pero aún se veía preocupada—. ¿Lo encontraste?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Ron.

—Dudo que esté ahí, pero iré a ver —replicó Harry.

Alguien aclaró la garganta detrás de él. El trio se giró y se encontró con Seamus ante ellos.

Harry gruñó por dentro mientras Ron se preparaba para pelear.

—Antes, solo quería decir que lo siento —dijo Seamus, sorprendiendo a Harry—. Siento haberte molestado con Malfoy. No lo habría hecho de haber sabido que era verdad. Al menos, asumo que es verdad, o le habrías dado un buen golpe.

Parado antes Seamus, incómodo, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

—Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de ello —continuó Seamus—. Tengo un primo que es puñ… gay.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle de forma insidiosa. Pero, en vez de eso, solo dijo:

—Gracias.

Y, en la mente de Harry, estaba oficialmente "afuera".

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Los rumores se habían esparcido como el fuego, por toda la escuela, para cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor. Como muchos estudiantes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Harry entrar, el moreno se detuvo en la entrada. Repasó el lugar con la mirada y, al ver que Draco no estaba ahí, perdió la calma.

—Harry, no puedes dejar que te intimiden —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry se volteó para irse—. Tienes que comer.

La chica unió su brazo con el del moreno y lo acompañó hasta su lugar usual. Ron caminó por delante, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que los viera por mucho tiempo. De hecho, podía ser bastante intimidante cuando se necesitaba. Para cuando llegaron a sus asientos, las conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo. Harry estaba casi seguro que sabía cuál era el tema principal.

Ginny los miró mientras se acercaban. Tenía muchas preguntas para Harry, pero se mantuvo callada hasta que él se sentó y, finalmente, alzó la mirada.

—¿Es verdad? Lo que todos están diciendo.

—Depende lo que todos estén diciendo —replicó Harry.

Ginny decidió ser directa.

—Vi a Malfoy besándote en clase. Lo que no vi fue a ti, dándole un puñetazo, como supuse que harías. —Ginny se detuvo—. ¿Entonces?

—No escuché una pregunta —señaló Harry. Aún no había tenido contacto visual con la chica.

—Solo comamos —sugirió Hermione. Ron ya había comenzado a engullir, pero Ginny seguía mirando a Harry.

Sin mirarla, Harry le dijo a la pelirroja:

—¿Por qué no simplemente me preguntas lo que quieres saber?

—¿Estabas viéndolo cuando estábamos juntos? O acaso… ¿terminaste conmigo para poder ir tras él? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? No, Ginny, te lo juro. Cuando terminamos, ni siquiera sabía… —Dejó de hablar. Dejó caer los hombros un poco—. Soy gay, Ginny. Pero estaba confundido y no me di cuenta en ese momento. Y estoy saliendo con Draco.

Ginny se quedó ahí, dispuesta a hablar, sin saber qué decir.

Harry dirigió su atención a los otros Gryffindors, que estaban escuchando con atención.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¿Lo dije lo suficientemente alto? Adelante, díganles a todos. No me importa —dijo con enojo. Se giró a la mesa que tenía detrás, donde los estudiantes lo escuchaban con descaro—. No me importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes piense. Draco y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Y qué?

—Harry, cálmate —dijo Hermione.

—No me voy a calmar, Hermione. Estoy cansado de que todos _tengan_ que conocer mis asuntos. —Se puso de pie—. Pero si quieren saberlo, entonces se los diré.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, mientras los estudiantes alzaban las cabezas para verlo.

—¿En serio quieren saberlo? Bien. Bateo para el otro lado, soy puñal, gay, homosexual, un puto, un mariquita o como quieran llamarle. Y no me avergüenzo. No me importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes piense. ¿Todos están satisfechos? —Alzó los brazos para enfatizar su punto. Sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta retórica, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde todos seguían impactados y callados. El único movimiento vino de Pansy, quien lo interceptó antes de que pudiera escapar.

—¿Qué? —le ladró a la chica.

En vez de responderle de la misma forma, la chica sonrió.

—Bien por ti. Y por Draco. No debería importarte un comino lo que alguno de ellos piense.

Harry suavizó su expresión.

—¿Sabes en dónde está?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Ya chequé. No regresó a Slytherin.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a alguien levantarse. Era un chico Ravenclaw cuyo apellido era Stewart, algunos años más chico que Harry.

—Harry —dijo. El chico pasó saliva—. Si tú puedes ser así de valiente, yo también puedo.

Era lo más que el chico podía decir como confesión. Pansy miró a Blaise y, con sutileza, le hizo un gesto para que se también se levantara. La chica lo vio diciéndole algo a Harper, y el par se puso de pie. Lentamente y por todo el salón, algunos otros estudiantes se levantaron.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Susan Bones mientras se levantaba.

En total, nueve alumnos se levantaron entre sus compañeros. De algunos ya se conocían sus preferencias. Algunos otros lo reconocían por primera vez en público.

Ron repasó el salón con la mirada y se puso de pie.

—Ron, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —Hermione lo jaló de su manga.

—Apoyando a Harry —respondió—. Bueno, vamos —dijo, dirigiéndose a su Casa—, pónganse de pie por él. —Hizo un gesto para que los Gryffindors se le unieran.

Extremadamente orgullosa de su hombre, Hermione se puso de pie, así como Ginny, Dean y casi toda la mesa, incluyendo a Finnigan. Las otras Casas los imitaron, y los alumnos que se quedaron sentados fueron superados por los que estaban de pie.

Los profesores miraron el acto de solidaridad que se desplegaba ante ellos. Hagrid fue el primer profesor en levantarse. El resto lo imitó.

—Profesor Flitwick. —Harry frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las caderas.

—_Estoy _de pie —protestó Flitwick.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento, profesor.

Mientras tanto, sintiéndose sobrecogido, Harry le pidió a Pansy que juntara un poco de comida para Draco, y que la llevara a Slytherin. Le aseguró a la chica que lo encontraría y que regresaría con él. Harry salió apresurado del salón.

El moreno había buscado en todos los lugares del castillo que se le ocurrieron, y aún no había encontrado a Draco. Se encontró de nuevo en el vestíbulo, tratando de decidir en dónde buscar después. La cena había acabado y los rezagados seguían saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Frustrado, Harry se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera de mármol, puso sus codos sobre las rodillas, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Varios estudiantes preocupados pasaban a su lado, mirándolo, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle.

Cuando alcanzó a escuchar pasos, Harry alzó la mirada. Por fin, miró a Draco pasando por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, que llevaba a los salones. Se puso de pie, mirándolo, y luego se impacientó y comenzó a correr hacia él.

Draco, seguro de que Harry iba a golpearlo, se detuvo, tensó los hombros, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para el impacto. El abrazo de Harry casi lo tiró.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti —dijo Harry, con el rostro pegado al cabello de Draco—. ¿Dónde has estado? Estás helado.

—Estaba en el jardín. Comienza a hacer frío afuera.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás —lo regañó Harry, mientras lo soltaba.

—Lo siento mucho. No quería besarte en frente de todos. —Draco bajó la cabeza.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no por eso. Me refería a huir sin decirle a nadie a dónde ibas. No estaba enojado por lo que pasó en Pociones. Bueno, estaba un poco molesto porque me dejaste para lidiar con el desastre solo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y miró para todos lados.

—Harry —susurró—. Hay otros alumnos cerca. Están viendo.

—No me importa. —Dando un paso hacia adelante, Harry no permitió que Draco se le fuera una segunda vez. Una mano sostuvo la cabeza de Draco en su lugar, mientras el moreno besaba gentilmente sus labios, abiertos por la sorpresa. Cuando Harry se hizo hacia atrás, sonrió—. Ya salí del closet.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas de Draco se elevaron. Harry estaba lleno de sorpresas—. ¿Qué pasó?

Riendo un poco por los sucesos, ahora que todo había terminado, Harry le contó:

—Bueno, todos esperaban que te diera un puñetazo o te maldijera, o algo. Cuando no lo hice, los chismes comenzaron. Al principio, pude ignorar casi todo. Ron y Hermione limpiaron por mí, para que pudiera buscarte.

—Pero si solo eran chismes, ¿cómo es que saliste?

—Digamos que hice un anuncio en la cena —admitió Harry tímidamente, mientras recordaba la imitación de Draco—. Aunque, no lo hice en la forma en la que tú querías que lo hiciera.

—Imagino que obviaste la parte de las flores silvestres —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No fui tan educado como esperabas.

—¿Es en serio? ¿En serio lo anunciaste durante la cena? —preguntó Draco—. Pensé que solo estabas bromeando.

—Desafortunadamente, no. Pero todo está bien. Casi todos me apoyaron. Creo que algunos otros salieron también.

—Siempre el héroe, ¿no, Potter? —bromeó el Slytherin.

Por un momento, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, entendiendo las consecuencias de los actos de Harry. Ya no tenían que esconderse. Ya no tenían que pretender que no sentían nada por el otro.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo, em, le dije a Pansy que te juntara un poco de comida. Debes tener hambre.

—Sí, así es —dijo Draco. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que Harry pensara que no estaba hablando de comida.

Draco tomó a Harry de la mano en silencio, y lo dirigió por las escaleras que los llevaban a los calabozos. Pansy envolvió a su amigo con los brazos en el instante en que entró por el hueco de la pared.

—Dra, no vuelvas a escaparte de esa manera.

—Harry ya me dio un sermón, Pans. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Tienes mi cena?

La chica sacó una servilleta con bollos, papas y un trozo de pastel de manzana.

—No tomé algo de puerco, lo siento.

—Esto está bien. Gracias. —Draco no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, nervioso. Podía sentir a los otros Slytherins que estaban pululando, mirándolo a él y a Harry mientras comía.

Pansy se sentó en el sillón frente a Draco, junto a Harry.

—Estamos planeando una pequeña reunión Slytherin esta noche. Pero, en vez de eso, podemos hacerla una fiesta de "salida de clóset" —dijo, rebotando.

Mirando a Harry mientras le respondía, Draco dijo:

—Creo que tendremos una celebración más privada, si no te molesta. —Envolvió la comida restante con la servilleta y tomó a Harry de la mano. Arrastrándolo mientras tiraba la servilleta a la basura, Draco señaló algo al pasar junto a Blaise.

—Es posible que olvide remover el encantamiento de cierre —susurró.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry siguió a Draco con nerviosismo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Slytherin de Séptimo y Octavo. Jamás había estado en otro dormitorio.

Repasando el lugar con la mirada, notó que se veía casi como el suyo, excepto por el exceso de verde. Draco se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Harry, mientras el moreno examinaba algunos objetos alrededor del cuarto. Sonrió ante la obvia inquietud de Harry. El normalmente ágil y confiado Elegido dejó caer algunas de las pertenencias de Draco y caminó hasta los pies de la cama. Afortunadamente, nada estaba roto, y Draco se apiadó de él, palmeando la cama junto a él.

—¿A tus compañeros no les molestará que esté aquí?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Solo somos cuatro. Blaise, Nott, Harper y yo. Nott encontrará otro lugar para dormir. Usualmente hace eso. Y Zabini me la debe.

—Oh.

—Harry, relájate —dijo Draco, riendo—. Esto no es diferente a cuando vamos al salón de Pociones.

Pero sí lo era. Era muy diferente para Harry. Verse en secreto en un lugar neutral los mantenía en territorio equitativo. En ese momento, Harry estaba en el territorio de Draco. Y, por supuesto, ahora que todos sabían que estaban juntos, todos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. O al menos, todos pensaban que lo sabían. De repente, Harry sintió la presión de estar a la altura de esa expectativa.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que me fui de la clase? —Draco rompió el tenso silencio—. ¿Slughorn te dijo algo más acerca de la cena?

Relajándose un poco, Harry rió.

—No, pero lo que dijo de ti fue bastante divertido.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué dijo?

—Nada malo. Solo dijo que de seguro te sobreexcitaste por la victoria. Me pregunto qué dirá cuando escuche que estamos juntos.

—Lo más seguro es que él sea toda una reina —dijo Draco riendo. Harry también rió, pensando que Draco bien podría tener razón.

El silencio volvió a llenar el cuarto y Harry movió los dedos con nerviosismo, revisando sus uñas.

—¿Harry?

El moreno miró con lentitud en los ojos del Slytherin, seguro de que sabía lo que Draco iba a pedirle.

—Quiero que me folles —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me…

—No, te escuché —interrumpió Harry—. Pensé que querías que yo fuera el que… ya sabes, la tomara… —dijo con toda sinceridad, mirándose las manos, avergonzado.

Tratando, lo mejor que pudo, de no reír por la ingenuidad de Harry, Draco sonrió.

—El término es "pasivo". Y me encantaría que lo hiciéramos contigo de pasivo. Pero lo que quiero esta noche, ahora mismo, es que me folles.

Quedándose callado, Harry consideró la propuesta de Draco. La simple idea comenzaba a excitarlo.

—Si estás listo —añadió Draco—. ¿Esto es algo para lo que estás listo?

—Joder, sí —respondió Harry. Haciendo a un lado sus inhibiciones, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Draco. El rubio sabía ligeramente a pastel de manzana, y Harry estaba ansioso por explorar su boca por completo.

Mientras se besuqueaban, Harry aflojó la corbata de Draco y desabotonó su camisa. Continuó a desvestir a Draco, hasta que el rubio quedó con solo su corbata. Él moreno se desvistió después, mientras Draco lo miraba.

—Te ves muy sexy con solo tu corbata, pero me temo que nos estorbará —dijo Harry, sonriendo con suficiencia, y la pasó por la cabeza del rubio, arrojándola junto a la almohada.

—Y no creo que necesites estos. —Draco retiró los lentes de Harry y los puso junto a la corbata.

La expectativa era casi palpable. Harry se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, esta vez empujando a Draco hasta que quedó sobre su espalda. Besó su pálido y delgado cuello, y luego pasó a la clavícula. Esperando un momento o dos, Harry succionó hasta que dejó una pequeña marca.

—¿Marcando tu territorio, Potter?

—Sí, eres mío. Quiero que todos lo sepan.

Los chicos se besaron y acariciaron el uno al otro, disfrutando y prolongando la emoción de su primera noche, juntos. Harry estaba ansioso por comenzar, pero después de la paciencia que Draco le había mostrado por los últimos dos meses, supuso que él también debía mostrar un poco de paciencia.

Finalmente, Draco se incorporó.

—Estoy listo. _Accio _lubricante. —Vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano y comenzó a acariciar la dolorosamente dura polla de Harry, cubriéndola por completo—. Harry, haz el hechizo —dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Harry accedió con gusto.

Ofreciéndole a Harry la botella de lubricante, Draco le aconsejó:

—Tendrás que prepararme. Solo haz lo que hiciste la otra noche. —Draco pasó saliva—. Excepto que puede que tengas que usar tres dedos.

Harry y Draco habían estado acercándose a ese momento, lento pero seguro, por las últimas semanas. Desde que Draco había introducido a Harry a las maravillas del _rimming_, habían pasado de lenguas a dedos.

Harry miró su mano, y luego miró su polla. Solo había complacido a Draco con dos dedos hasta ese punto. Eso no se comparaba, para nada, con el apéndice erecto de Harry, en longitud o grosor. Le preocupó que la experiencia fuera a ser desagradable para su amante.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Harry, para estar seguros.

—Sí, Harry, vamos. Fóllame, ahora.

El Gryffindor vertió un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y se puso a trabajar. A pesar de que sabía que parte de la razón por la que Draco se retorcía era por la incomodidad inicial, disfrutaba la forma en la que se remoloneaba por su toque. Pronto, Draco estaba más preparado que nunca.

—Recuéstate —ordenó Draco, y empujó a Harry hasta que quedó sobre la cama, con la cabeza en los pies del colchón—. Creo que será mejor si yo tomo el control.

El rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno, acomodándose sobre su miembro, erecto cual mástil. Gradualmente y con cuidado, Draco bajó sus piernas, descendiendo, cubriendo a Harry cual vaina. Ambos chicos gruñeron cuando el trasero de Draco tocó los testículos de Harry.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Raro. Pero al mismo tiempo, bien.

Harry curveó los labios en una sonrisa pícara.

—Te ves increíble así, sentado encima de mí. También se siente increíble.

Draco apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry y alzó sus caderas, para luego deslizarse hacia abajo, de nuevo. El par gruñó al mismo tiempo otra vez. Era difícil para Harry resistirse a empujar sus caderas, pero quería dejar que Draco fuera a su propio ritmo. Miró cómo el rubio se alzaba y descendía, gimiendo ruidosamente con cada movimiento.

Harry estiró la mano y acarició la polla que rebotaba frente a él, incitadora. Los gemidos de Draco se volvieron lloriqueos, cada vez más ruidosos y altos en tono, al acelerar el ritmo.

—Oh, joder, Harry. Voy a venirme —dijo el Slytherin, sin aliento. Los movimientos de su acto de amor continuaron por solo unos segundos, y luego Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir varios gruñidos mientras se venía sobre el pecho de Harry. Normalmente, Draco no era tan ruidoso como Harry, y el moreno disfrutaba escuchar sus gritos de placer. Mientras la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Draco y el rubio volvía en sí, notó que Harry solo lo estaba mirando.

—Lamento que haya sido tan rápido —le dijo el rubio, con timidez—. Eso fue la cosa más intensa que jamás había sentido.

—No te disculpes. Me encanta ver cómo te vienes. Me excita. Incluso más de lo que ya estaba. —Harry se apoyó sobre sus codos y le indicó a Draco que se acercara, para poder besarlo—. ¿Te sientes bien para… continuar? —preguntó Harry, tentativamente. El trasero de Draco alrededor de su polla se sentía mejor que cualquier coño, y no quería hacer otra cosa más que embestir en él una y otra vez.

Asintiendo, Draco respondió:

—Bueno, mis piernas están un poco débiles. ¿Podemos cambiar? —Se levantó por completo y se recostó sobre la cama. Abrió sus piernas y esperó a que Harry se _aventara_.

Vertiendo un poco más de lubricante, solo para estar seguros, Harry tomó su polla y la dirigió hacia su amante. Aunque la posición le resultaba familiar, la sensación del excepcionalmente apretado trasero de Draco hizo que la experiencia fuera única e intensa. Mientras Harry entraba y salía, sus manos recorrieron el perfecto y tonificado cuerpo de Draco. Su pulgar repasó una respingada tetilla, causando que el rubio jadeara.

Tomándose su tiempo, Harry encontró un ritmo suave, meciéndose juntos. Draco tomó sus propios testículos y los apretó. Comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo mientras Harry lamía y succionaba su piel. Su otra mano recorrió con suavidad la espalda de Harry, al ritmo de su balanceo. Draco comenzó a acariciar su pene, ya erecto, aumentando los placeres sensoriales del momento. Cuando Harry se inclinó hacia abajo para tener un mejor efecto, la boca del Slytherin encontró su cuello y succionó.

—Draco —susurró el moreno.

—Mmmm —respondió el rubio.

Harry usó sus dedos de los pies para apoyarse y comenzó a embestir más fuerte y más profundo en el trasero de su amante.

—Sí, oh, joder, sí —murmuró sin sentido. La cama comenzó a golpear contra la pared, mientras Harry empujaba más frenéticamente. Si hubiera podido meter su ser completo en Draco, lo habría hecho. Draco hizo muecas en ocasiones, pero no se quejó, aun tirando de su propio miembro. No le tomaría mucho para terminar, y el dolor que acompañó el ímpetu de Harry fue llenado con suficiente placer como para soportarlo.

—Draco, ya casi llego, joder. —Harry comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás, saliéndose del rubio.

—No. —Draco lo jaló hacia él—. Vente dentro de mí.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y la voz de Harry se oyeron por todo el cuarto.

—Draco. Aaaaahhh. Uuhhh. —Harry se pegó a Draco tanto como le fue posible, mientras lanzaba chorros de semen dentro de él.

Mientras tanto, Draco jadeó.

—Maldita sea, me voy a venir de nuevo. —Y así lo hizo, esta vez sobre su propio pecho, con un poco de menos floritura que la primera vez.

Harry salió y colapsó sobre su amante, enterrando su cara en el suave cabello. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por la emoción y podía sentir que estaba sonrojado. Mientras descendía de su viaje orgásmico, Draco lo besó donde quiera que su boca pudo alcanzar.

Cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente compuesto para hablar, Harry se apoyó en sus codos y miró al chico bajo él. Había algo que quería decir. Y casi lo hizo. Pero supo que cambiaría la naturaleza de su relación, por lo que, en vez de eso, le dijo:

—Ése fue el más increíble polvo, en la historia de los polvos. —Sonrió—. ¿Estuvo bien? Para ti, me refiero. Para mí estuvo increíble.

Draco levantó una comisura.

—No estuvo bien. Estuvo jodidamente fantástico. —Rió—. Aunque, puede que mañana tenga que caminar un poco raro.

—¿Te lastimé? —La voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero luego decidió ser sincero.

—Bueno, tal vez solo un poco. Esa cosa es más grande de lo que parece. —Miró hacia abajo entre ellos—. Bueno, _era_ —comentó, riendo.

—No puedes quejarte. Te viniste dos veces —señaló Harry—. Nunca logré que una chica hiciera eso.

—Porque no te gustan las chicas. Solo te gusto yo —bromeó Draco.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry se hizo más seria.

—Tienes razón. Solo me gustas tú. Y solo te gusto yo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tu auto confianza flanquea, Potter? ¿Incluso después de esto? —Draco intentó hacer una broma ligera.

—Hablo en serio.

Sintiendo la seriedad en la voz de Harry, Draco trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, solo me gustas tú.

—Entonces, si alguien pregunta, ¿puedo llamarte… mi novio?

Draco parpadeó.

—Pensé que ya lo era.

Una lenta sonrisa creció en el rostro de Harry.

—Solo me aseguraba.

Se mantuvo encima de Draco y lentamente lamió sus labios con la lengua. Harry se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido jamás. Posiblemente, en su vida entera. Iba a pasar la noche en los brazos de su amante y despertar ante un mundo completamente nuevo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Bueno, aquí está el dibujo (la segunda vez que intento subirlo)

http: / / fav . me / d4bstdh

No olviden retirar los espacios después de pegarlo en el navegador. Desafortunadamente, tendrán que registrarse en Deviant Art para verlo. Y tienen que tener dieciocho para verlo. (Lo siento, las reglas de DA). Pero hay muchas cosas increíbles en el sitio.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_—Oye, Ron, ¿te interesa ir al Callejón Diagon conmigo hoy? ¿O mañana?_

_—¿No vas a pasar el día con Malfoy, digo, Draco?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_—No sé qué vamos a hacer. No hicimos planes. Pero no quiero que vaya de compras conmigo. Necesito comprarle algo a_ él.

_Ron miró a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo._

_—Supongo que esa es una de las ventajas de estar con un chico, ¿no?_

_—¿A qué te refieres? —Harry frunció el ceño._

_—Ya sabes, las chicas son muy _pegajosas_. Necesitan que pases todo el tiempo con ellas. Les gusta hacer planes._

_—¿Celoso? —dijo Harry, sonriendo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry bajó su cuchara._

_—Hermione, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? ¿O preguntarme lo que sea que quieres saber?_

_—¿Soy tan obvia? —dijo ella, con una risa. También bajó su cuchara_—. Bueno, dado que tengo tu permiso... Tú me dijiste, esa noche en el salón de Pociones, que si te lo permitías, podrías enamorarte de Draco.__

__Harry se acomodó en su silla, incómodo.__

__Hermione continuó.__

___—Y dado que diste ese gran paso, ¿te has permitido hacer eso? ¿Te enamoraste de él?___

___Harry se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Responder con un "sí" significaba abrirse, hacerse vulnerable. No solo ante Hermione, sino también ante sus propios miedos.___

____—Puede que ya lo haya hecho _—dijo el moreno._____

______—¿Ya le dijiste?______

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Ron miró a Hermione, esperanzado._

______—¿Tú también te quedas?______

______La chica se mordió el labio. No había planeado pasar la noche en la cama de Ron. No era como si nunca hubieran tenido sexo. Ella y Ron botaban a Harry de su cuarto varias veces. Pero esa era la primera vez en la que ella estaba considerando pasar la noche entera con él. Y despertar con él. Le parecía un gran paso. A pesar de que Harry ya había pasado la noche con Draco y habían estado saliendo por un periodo más corto de tiempo. Y, al parecer, Pansy iba a quedarse, y ni siquiera estaba saliendo con Seamus.______

____________—¿Por favor? ______—susurró Ron.__________________

________________________—Está bien ______—dijo Hermione, al final______—. Pero voy a prepararme para dormir. Regreso en un momento.____________________________________

__________________________________________—¿Qué hay de ti, encanto? ______—le preguntó Seamus a Pansy.________________________________________________

______________________________________________________—Supongo que puedo utilizar tu cepillo de dientes. ______—La chica sonrió______—. No necesito piyamas.__________________________________________________________________

o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima...<p>

**Adigium21**


	19. Arrebol y secuelas

**Notas de la autora:**

*Gracias por todos los comentarios. De hecho, me sorprendió un poco que nadie se quejara de que Draco fuera abajo. A pesar de que siento que así debe ser. Por cierto, con más de 7,700 palabras, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo siento mucho, esta vez me tomé más tiempo de lo usual. Es que esta semana no tuve tiempo ni de respirar... Bueno, es un decir. Estuve en finales y fue toda una masacre...

Gracias a Maeliza Malfoy, Comodin, Adri, Waaleej, The darkest princess, FanFiker, y Alfy por comentar el capítulo anterior. Me motivan a seguir haciendo esto...

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

12 de Diciembre, 1998

Silbando una feliz tonada, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, Harry entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Unos cuantos alumnos rieron, pero el moreno no les hizo caso. Nada iba a abatirlo. No este día.

—Harry. —Hermione sonaba sorprendida.

El chico se volteó a verla.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriendo.

Con la boca abierta, su amiga le preguntó:

—Harry, ¿estuviste en Slytherin toda la noche?

—Tal vez —dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Acaso te... em, viste en un espejo antes de irte?

—No, ¿por qué? —Se acomodó tímidamente el cabello, asumiendo que tenía la marca de la almohada (1).

Hermione bajó la voz.

—Traes la camisa de fuera. Y llevas dos zapatos diferentes.

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Oh. —Rio—. Me preguntaba por qué el izquierdo se sentía tan flojo. Los pies de Draco son más grandes que los míos.

—Y... —La chica lo dirigió a un espejo y lo puso enfrente de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry! —gritó Ron, mientras salía de su dormitorio—. ¿Qué hiciste, liberaste a todas las sanguijuelas del salón de Pociones? —bromeó.

Era turno de Harry de quedar con la boca abierta. Su cuello estaba cubierto de chupetones. Instintivamente, su mano cubrió su cuello (2).

—Mierda —maldijo—. Voy a matarlo.

Sonrojándose con fuerza, mientras otros Gryffindors no podían contener sus risas, Harry se apresuró a su dormitorio para tomar sus cosas y ducharse. Mientras estaba en el baño, hizo un encantamiento _glamour _para esconder las marcas que Draco había dejado. A pesar de que Harry estaba increíblemente horrorizado y avergonzado, por dentro se sentía por los cielos, recordando cómo se había hecho esas marcas. Se paró frente al espejo del baño y las ocultó.

Harry se duchó y vistió para el día, para luego unirse a Hermione y Ron en la sala común, antes de bajar para el desayuno. Llevó a Ron aparte.

—Oye, Ron, ¿te interesa ir al Callejón Diagon conmigo hoy? ¿O mañana?

—¿No vas a pasar el día con Malfoy, digo, Draco?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer. No hicimos planes. Pero no quiero que vaya de compras conmigo. Necesito comprarle algo a _él_.

Ron miró a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

—Supongo que esa es una de las ventajas de estar con un chico, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes, las chicas son muy pegajosas. Necesitan que pases todo el tiempo con ellas. Les gusta hacer planes.

—¿Celoso? —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Ron cambió su expresión.

—No —dijo, con seriedad.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Mione tienen planes?

—De hecho, no. Pero ya gasté todo mi dinero en el regalo de Navidad de Mione.

—Bueno, entonces eso significa que ella está libre. Tal vez quiera venir conmigo. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante—. Así podrías tener un descanso. Tal vez, ir a volar. —Harry sonrió.

—Me gusta cómo piensas —dijo Ron, sonriendo. Era una cosa que no podían hacer juntos. Hermione no disfrutaba volar, y Ron sí. Pero el chico se sentía mal haciendo algo que ella no podía hacer con él—. O sea, no es como si tengamos que hacer todo juntos, ¿cierto? Tú y Mal... Draco... —Ron rodó los ojos —, no hacen todo juntos.

—No. No tengo intención de dejar a mis otros amigos por él. Y no espero que él lo haga —le aseguró Harry a Ron.

—Es bueno oír eso.

Los chicos se unieron a Hermione mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry le preguntó a Hermione si le gustaría ir con él de compras. Ella accedió con entusiasmo, y el par hizo planes para irse justo después del desayuno. Mientras el trío se acercó al vestíbulo alcanzaron a ver a Draco, recargado contra la pared, justo afuera de las escaleras que llevaban a los calabozos.

—Veo que te cubriste —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Veo que tú no —replicó Harry, refiriéndose a la marca por encima de la clavícula derecha de Draco.

—Pensé que querías que todos supieran a quién le pertenezco. —Draco alzó un dedo hacia los labios de Harry y los acarició con delicadeza, lamiéndose los suyos al mismo tiempo.

—Ejem. —Hermione se aclaró la garganta, recordándole a los amantes que no estaban solos. Ron se frotó el cuello, incómodo, y miró a todos lados menos a su amigo y su nuevo amor.

—Claro —dijo Draco. El rubio se serenó y dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Entramos?

Harry tomó a Draco de la mano, mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo con la de Ron, y el cuarteto entró al Comedor.

Harry se acercó y le susurró a Draco:

—¿Cómo te sientes? No parece que estés caminando raro.

—Es increíble la clase de encantamientos que Blaise conoce —dijo Draco, guiñándole el ojo.

Algunos alumnos los miraron con la boca abierta, sin creer los rumores que se habían esparcido. Otros lo habían tomado con calma. A pesar de que Harry había _salido del clóset_ públicamente, no había mencionado su relación con Draco al cuerpo estudiantil. Sin importar las reacciones de los otros estudiantes, Harry y Draco decidieron que era mejor no mostrar mucho afecto en público. Ninguno lo había hecho con cualquiera de las chicas con las que habían estado, y no estaban a punto de comenzar ahora.

Soltando la mano del otro, ambos chicos asintieron y caminaron a sus lugares usuales para comer.

—Así que, Ron, estaba pensando —comenzó Harry, mientras atacaba sus huevos revueltos—. Tú y Draco deberían tratar de conocerse un poco mejor.

—¿Malfoy y yo? —Ron rodó los ojos de nuevo—. Draco.

—Sí, tal vez podrían pasar el rato mientras Hermione y yo vamos de compras esta mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que pase tiempo con Malfoy yo solo? ¿Estás loco? Es bastante difícil estar cerca de él contigo ahí.

—Eso es porque no se conocen lo suficiente —dijo Harry—. Es un excelente volador. Podrían practicar Quidditch juntos.

—No es una mala idea, Ron —intervino Hermione—. Si las cosas funcionan entre ellos, todos estaremos pasando más tiempo, juntos.

Ron gruñó. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Era mucho mejor cuando Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny. Los cuatro se llevaban tan bien, era fácil. Añadir a Malfoy a su grupo iba a ser difícil.

—Vamos, Ron. Recuerda cómo te ayudó en Dervish y Banges —insistió Harry.

—Harry —dijo Ron, entre dientes—. Shh. —Señaló con la mirada a Hermione.

—Yo creo que es una espléndida idea —dijo Hermione, haciendo como que no notaba la forma en la que Ron estaba tratando de callar a Harry. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar cómo Malfoy podía haberlo ayudado.

—Pero no solo nosotros dos, solos —se quejó Ron—. Necesito un "amortiguador" o algo. Ya sabes, para que todo vaya fácil.

—Yo digo que te atrevas —dijo Hermione—. Es como nadar.

—Oh, ya sé. ¿Por qué no juegan ajedrez? —sugirió Harry—. Sabes que yo no soy competencia para ti. Él es muy bueno.

—Y eso te daría una especie de distracción, mientras platican y se conocen más —añadió Hermione.

Ron gruñó de nuevo. Miró hacia Malfoy, sentado con su grupo usual.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, si yo tengo que conocerlo más, entonces tú también, Mione. Y a Parkinson. Ella prácticamente está unida a él por la cadera. —Ron se enderezó—. Creo que Hermione necesita pasar tiempo con Pansy.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Hermione.

Harry sonrió.

—Tiene razón, Hermione. Deberías hacerlo. Y también con Zabini. Todos debemos hacer un esfuerzo.

—Eso es diferente. Estuve de acuerdo con que debemos hacer un esfuerzo con Draco. —Hermione bebió de su jugo de calabaza, antes de continuar—. Después de todo, no es tan malo. O sea, me pidió ser su compañera para ese trabajo —dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Pero, los otros...

—Son sus mejores amigos —le recordó Harry—. Ahora, a menos que todos ustedes quieran que dejemos de pasar tiempo con ustedes, todos tenemos que ser al menos civiles.

Ron suspiró con pesadez.

—Maldita sea. Algo me dice que esta relación tuya nos va a dar más trabajo a nosotros.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tú y yo pasamos tiempo a solas, juntos —comentó Hermione, mientras ella y Harry paseaban por el callejón Diagon. Pequeñas ráfagas venían desde el cielo nublado y gris, ensuciando sus cabellos. Ambos amigos se dirigieron a "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch" y se sacudieron la nieve de las cabezas. Un hombre con una túnica les apuntó con la varita.

—Están mojando todo el piso —se quejó, y dijo un encantamiento secador entre dientes.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione. Ella y Harry entraron a la tienda, para echar un vistazo.

—¿Qué necesitas de aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Quiero comprarle a Ron un nuevo casco de Quidditch. El que usa es horrendo.

—Es su casco de la buena suerte, Hermione. Dudo mucho que quiera cambiarlo por uno nuevo —le informó Harry.

—Eso es solo superstición, Harry. No le da buena suerte en realidad. —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé. Y tú lo sabes. Pero Ron lo cree —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de comenzar una nueva tradición. —Hermione tomó un casco de cuero negro—. Éste se ve bastante estilizado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que a Ron le importe cómo se ve en el campo de Quidditch. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, ese de allá se ve mejor. —Harry señaló un casco de oro, con un forro de terciopelo granate, y rio.

—Ya, ahora solo te estás burlando. —Hermione le enterró el codo en un costado—. ¿Puedo? —La chica indicó que quería ponerle el casco negro a Harry. Él dejó caer los hombros y le permitió a la chica ponérselo en la cabeza.

Hermione comenzó a acomodar el cabello de Harry cuando notó una marca tenue en su cuello.

—Creo que tu encantamiento _glamour _está pasándose —dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué? —Su mano cubrió su garganta instintivamente.

—Las marcas aún se ven muy tenues. —La chica le apretó un poco más la bufanda alrededor del cuello del chico—. Ahí está. Ahora no se verán para nada.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a su amigo. Le quitó el casco y lo llevó hasta donde el dependiente. Harry peleó con la bufanda mientras ella pagaba el regalo de Ron. Y, pronto, ambos estuvieron en la calle una vez más. La nieve se había detenido, a pesar de que aún estaba nublado.

Hermione y Harry caminaron a tres tiendas más, antes de decidir que era hora de detenerse para comer algo. Se acomodaron en una mesa en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante y comenzaron a desabrigarse, pues la chimenea mantenía a la taberna tibia y acogedora.

Hermione pasó una mano por encima de la mesa.

—Tal vez quieras dejarte la bufanda. O yo podría hacer otro encantamiento.

Hacía demasiado calor como para dejarse la bufanda, así que Harry aceptó que Hermione hiciera el hechizo. De todas formas, ella era mejor que él en casi todos los hechizos. Los encantamientos _glamour_ eran algo que él no había practicado antes.

Con una floritura de su varita, el secreto de Harry volvió a quedar oculto. El mesero pasó y ellos ordenaron sopa y galletas, con cerveza de mantequilla a un lado (3).

Ambos comenzaron a platicar del clima y cosas así, pero Hermione no podía evitar mirar los lugares en el cuello de su amigo, donde ella había visto los chupetones.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Hermione? —dijo Harry, haciendo referencia a que la chica lo miraba, embobada.

—En realidad no es de mi incumbencia.

Harry rio.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso te detuvo? Pero no creo que quieras oír los sórdidos detalles de mi vida amorosa, ahora que involucra a Draco. —Le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Eso no es cierto, Harry —protestó Hermione—. Quiero escucharlo tanto como si estuvieras con alguien más.

Harry consideró la honestidad de su afirmación. ¿En verdad quería escucharle hablar y hablar acerca de otro hombre? Tenía que admitir que había estado muriéndose por contarle a alguien acerca de su maravillosa noche con Draco. Pero, ¿quién querría escucharlo?

—Quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo soy, Hermione. Lo sé, no tiene sentido. Hace un año, si me hubieras preguntado, habría dicho que planeaba volver con Ginny y casarme con ella algún día. Pensé que _eso _me haría feliz.

—Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces —le recordó Hermione—. Ginny también cambió.

—Tuve un sueño acerca de lo de anoche. De hecho, he tenido un par de sueños.

—¿Te refieres a lo de revelarte ante el alumnado de Hogwarts?

—No, me refiero a pasar la noche... en la cama de Draco. —El moreno se sonrojó—. La primera vez, soñé que me apuntaba a la garganta con la varita, al despertar, y luego me maldecía. Me desperté antes de morir en el sueño.

—¿Cuándo fue esto? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mientras aún estábamos buscando los Horrocruxes. En la primavera —continuó Harry—. La segunda vez, comenzaba tal y como la primera, pero cuando me apuntó con la varita, murmuró un hechizo para acomodar mi cabello.

Hermione rio por lo bajo.

—De hecho, el cabello te queda muy mal después de dormir. —Se detuvo, pensando. —Entonces, ¿eso es lo que pasó anoche? O, bueno, ¿esta mañana?

—No. Sí sacó su varita, pero solo para retirar los hechizos que puso. De hecho —Harry se sonrojó de nuevo—, me desacomodó el cabello aún más, y me dijo que se veía... sexy —dijo con rapidez, prácticamente como un susurro—. No quieres escuchar todo esto, créeme.

—Sí, sí quiero. Harry, quiero escucharte decir que esto es lo que quieres. Y que Draco te está tratando bien. Así es, ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí. Él ha sido genial. Yo era tan inexperimentado y él ha tenido que ser muy paciente conmigo. —Harry dudó en contarle acerca de la importancia de la noche anterior pero, una vez que comenzó a hablar de ello, quería contarle todo. Bajó el volumen de su voz y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Anoche fue la primera vez que... ya sabes, nos acostamos.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos, pero se recompuso con rapidez.

—¿En serio? Pero han estado viéndose por dos meses.

—Te dije que ha sido paciente.

—Bueno, eso es algo bueno. Me alegra que no te hayas apresurado a hacerlo, como muchas parejas en Hogwarts parecen estar haciéndolo.

Harry asintió, y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaron tú y Ron?

—Em. Bueno, eso es diferente. Ron y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía varios años. Ya éramos mejores amigos...

—Hermione...

—Oh, de acuerdo. Fue justo después de que la batalla terminara. Pero estábamos tan llenos de emociones, de todo tipo. Alivio, pero en su mayor parte, pena. Necesitábamos sentir algo positivo. Tal vez no fue el mejor momento —dijo ella.

Harry rio.

—Estoy seguro que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Si Molly no hubiese mantenido a Ginny pegada a su lado después de eso.

Hermione sonrió.

—Imagino que mucha gente buscó consuelo con otras personas esa noche.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando los días que siguieron a la Batalla de Hogwarts. El mesero les trajo su sopa y preguntó si necesitaban más cerveza de mantequilla. Ellos lo rechazaron y decidieron ordenar limonada.

Disfrutando su comida en silencio, Harry notó que Hermione parecía querer hacer un comentario, o preguntar algo. Seguía deteniéndose cuando acercaba la cuchara a su boca, como si fuera a hablar, pero luego continuaba comiendo.

Harry bajó su cuchara.

—Hermione, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? ¿O preguntarme lo que sea que quieras saber?

—¿Soy tan obvia? —dijo ella, con una risa. También bajó su cuchara—. Bueno, dado que tengo tu permiso... Tú me dijiste, esa noche en el salón de Pociones, que si te lo permitías, podrías enamorarte de Draco.

Harry se acomodó en su silla, incómodo.

Hermione continuó.

—Y dado que ya diste ese gran paso, ¿te has permitido hacer eso? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

Harry se había estado preguntando lo mismo. Responder con un "sí" significaba abrirse, hacerse vulnerable. No solo ante Hermione, sino también ante sus propios miedos.

—Puede que ya lo haya hecho —dijo el moreno.

—¿Ya le dijiste?

—No. No puedo. ¿Y qué si él no siente lo mismo?

Hermione sonrió con gentileza.

—Ese es un riesgo que todos corremos. —Estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y la puso sobre la del chico—. Pero, ¿y qué si sí siente lo mismo?

—Eso es incluso más atemorizante —bromeó Harry.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione sugirió que regresaran a Hogwarts. Ya casi eran las dos en punto, y McGonagall estaría esperando que volvieran pronto.

—Hay un lugar más al que quiero ir —le dijo Harry a la chica—. La Dulcería Sugarplum's.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione asintió.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo para una tienda más. —Unió su brazo con el del chico y salieron de la taberna, para caminar por el callejón, hacia su destino. Comenzó a nevar de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes.

La dulcería estaba abarrotada, y Harry se separó de Hermione para tomar unas cuantas varitas de regaliz. Sabía que a Draco le gustaban mucho. Y también a Harry. Mientras examinaba la tienda, también tomó algunos pasteles de caldero. Las alas de mariposa azucaradas llamaron la atención de Harry, mientras hacía fila para pagar lo que había tomado. Recordaba que Draco las había mencionado durante una de sus conversaciones. Tomó una lata y la agregó a su orden. Guardaría las alas de mariposa para que fueran un regalo de Navidad. Compartiría los otros dulces con el rubio en cuanto llegara.

Hermione también terminó comprando varitas de regaliz y algunos pasteles de caldero.

Mientras salían de la tienda, Hermione le hizo una sugerencia.

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste antes, acerca de tratar de conocernos un poco más. Tal vez, todos debamos ir a Hogsmeade o reunirnos en una de nuestras salas comunes.

—Hmm. Me gusta la idea. Pero todos tenemos pareja, excepto Pansy, así que tal vez no debamos salir. Parecerá una especie de cita, y ella quedará excluida. —Harry tenía otra sugerencia—. En vez de vernos en una de las salas comunes, podríamos ir a la Torre de Astronomía. Draco y yo nos vimos ahí unas cuantas veces. Nadie va ahí durante esta época del año.

—Hablaré con Ron; tú, habla con Draco —sugirió Hermione. Una reunión grupal parecía una forma más aceptable para poder conocer a Draco y sus amigos. Le agradaba que Harry lo hubiera aprobado.

Mientras Hermione y Harry caminaban de regreso al Caldero Chorreante para usar la red flú, el moreno se la pasó pensando en los sueños que le había descrito a su amiga.

—Mione, ¿recuerdas el sueño del que te conté? ¿Ese en el que Blaise y Draco hablaban como si estuvieran tendiéndome una trampa?

—Sí, pero creí que habíamos decidido que solo eran tus propios miedos, manifestándose en tus sueños.

—Es solo que ellos sí tuvieron una conversación similar a la de mi sueño. Draco me lo dijo él mismo.

Hermione se detuvo al instante.

—¿Qué?

—No, espera, no de esa manera. No estaba planeando nada malo. No me estoy explicando bien. —Harry respiró—. Muy bien, lo que intento decir es que ambos sueños comenzaron de una forma, negativamente. Pero luego cambiaron con el paso del tiempo. Y cuando los eventos sucedieron en verdad, no fueron para nada malos.

Continuaron hablando, al entrar a la taberna.

—Entonces, crees que tus sueños son proféticos, pero solo hasta un punto.

—O tal vez hasta donde puedo entenderlos —dijo Harry—. ¿Podrías imaginar qué habría pasado si yo hubiera tenido un sueño acerca de despertar en la cama de Draco, con él diciéndome que mi cabello era sexy, allá por la primavera? Probablemente habría pensado que me estaba volviendo loco. Fue lo bastante raro el que yo estuviera siquiera en su cama.

—Comprendo lo que dices —dijo Hermione—. ¿Has tenido algún otro sueño recurrente?

—Sí. Pero son mucho más confusos.

La chica tomó un puñado de polvo flú y lo arrojó a la chimenea.

—Oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry la siguió y, cuando salió por la chimenea, notó que la profesora estaba mirando el reloj de pared. Habían llegado diez minutos tarde. Pensando con rapidez, Harry sacó uno de los pasteles de caldero que había comprado.

—Para usted, profesora —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sin ser de las que se dejaban sobornar, McGonagall miró el dulce y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Gracias, señor Potter. Pero, para la próxima, por favor sea puntual.

Los Gryffindors se dirigieron a su Casa, mientras discutían los sueños de Harry.

—Entonces, ¿qué otra clase de sueños has tenido? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, uno que he tenido un par de veces involucra a unos niños que se ven como tú y Ron. No estoy seguro de si se supone que son sus hijos o versiones más jóvenes de ustedes dos.

—¿Cómo podría ser el futuro si somos Ron y yo?

—Entonces, supongo que van a tener réplicas miniaturas de ustedes algún día —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Hermione también sonrió.

—Ese sueño no suena tan mal. ¿Qué están haciendo los niños en el sueño?

—No mucho —replicó Harry—. En realidad, es solo un fragmento. Aunque, en el último, parecía que estaban en un zoológico o algo así. Creo que alcancé a ver un animal blanco y una especie de arbusto floreciente.

Pensando con ensoñación en la visión de Harry, Hermione no estaba prestándole atención a su amigo, mientras éste le contaba acerca de otro sueño, en el que Draco apuntaba a Ron con la varita, gritando "_Avada Kedavra_".

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Mientras Harry seguía a Hermione al dirigirse a su Casa, alguien lo agarró y lo jaló hacia un hueco. No tuvo que adivinar quién era. Inmediatamente, los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos. El rubio lo sostuvo cerca y pasó sus manos por el trasero de Harry, apretándolo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —murmuró Draco.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Para nada. —Draco besó el cuello de Harry, y comenzó a descender.

Riendo en la forma menos masculina posible, Harry lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Ya tengo puesto un _glamour_.

Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Además, aquí no es precisamente privado —dijo Harry—. Tengo que guardar mis paquetes. Ven. —Tomó al Slytherin de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor—. Oh, y compré unos cuantos dulces.

El rubio se animó y, felizmente, escoltó a su amante por el castillo. En su prisa por llegar a su dormitorio, Harry se tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, llevándose a Draco consigo. Ambos chicos aterrizaron sobre el duro suelo de piedra con fuerza, golpeándose las palmas hasta el punto que les dolió. Draco se raspó la muñeca y Harry se golpeó una rodilla, lo suficientemente duro como para que se hinchara de inmediato. Los paquetes de Harry volaron por los aires, regando las varitas de regaliz por el suelo.

Levantándose con cuidado, Draco preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, ¿y tú? —Alzó una mano hacia su barbilla—. Lo siento, no sé qué pasó. Solo me tropecé... —El moreno se detuvo cuando escuchó risas a la vuelta de la esquina. En ese momento entendió lo que había pasado. Furioso, se levantó y sacó su varita.

—¿Por qué no te muestras? —gritó Harry—. ¿O eres demasiado cobarde como para dejarme ver quién lanzó la maldición zancadilla?

Terry Boot y Morag McDougal salieron de detrás de una columna grande. Ellos también tenían las varitas en ristre. Ambos chicos seguían riendo.

—¿Por qué carajos hicieron eso? —bufó Draco, sacando su varita.

—Porque no queremos verlos, malditos maricones, paseándose por el bendito castillo, agarrados de la mano, como un par de mariquitas.

Harry alzó su varita hacia Boot, listo para hechizarlo con la primera cosa que le viniera a la mente, pero Draco puso una mano sobre su brazo y lo obligó a bajarlo.

—No lo hagas. No vale la pena la molestia.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el cobarde? —dijo Boot, burlándose.

—¿Crees que es divertido? —dijo Draco, provocándolo—. ¡Sigue riendo, imbécil! ¡_Rictusempra_!

—¡_Protego_! —dijo Harry, preparándose para la maldición que vendría, poniendo a Draco detrás de él.

Terry Boot se quedó ahí, riendo incontrolablemente, sosteniéndose los costados. McDougal lanzó un encantamiento de desarme pero, gracias al rápido pensar de Harry, el hechizo fue desviado.

Saliendo de detrás de Harry, Draco le lanzó una maldición de piernas de gelatina a Morag. El Ravenclaw cayó al suelo, tirando su varita.

—¡Haz que se detenga! —rogó Boot. Agarrándose el estómago, seguía riendo histéricamente, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

—Déjanos en paz, Boot —dijo Draco entre dientes—. Retiraré el hechizo, pero si vuelves a hacerle algo parecido a Harry de nuevo, te haré algo mucho peor.

Boot solo pudo asentir, para mostrar que aceptaba. Draco agitó su varita, liberando a Terry de su dolor. También le retiró la maldición a Morag. Los dos pares se fulminaron con la mirada, entre sí.

Mirándolos despectivamente, Boot dijo:

—Ustedes dos son repugnantes. Ustedes y todos los otros maricas de por aquí. —Se limpió la ropa y se alejó caminando. McDougal lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Draco. Se inclinó para recoger las varitas de regaliz que habían caído. Harry trató de inclinarse para ayudar, pero su rodilla cedió. Reaccionando con rapidez, Draco estiró los brazos y lo atrapó antes de que cayera—. Deberíamos llevarte con la señora Pomfrey.

—No, estoy bien. Solo necesito hielo o algo —insistió Harry.

Draco levantó los dulces y los paquetes, y luego rodeó la cintura de Harry con su brazo. El Gryffindor puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio y los dos cojearon el resto del camino hacia la torre.

Harry dio la contraseña y el par entró por el retrato.

—Harry, ¿dónde has es...? —Hermione dio un grito ahogado, cuando vio que su barbilla estaba sangrando—. ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que venías detrás de mí.

—Un par de...

—Me tropecé —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo la explicación de Draco—. Y me llevé al pobre Draco conmigo —continuó, riendo.

Draco, siguiéndole el juego a Harry, les dijo a los otros Gryffindors.

—Su rodilla está lastimada. Alguien necesita echarle un vistazo.

Hermione le pidió a un chico de tercero que fuera a las cocinas por un poco de hielo para Harry, mientras Draco y Ron lo ayudaron a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Ron apartó la mirada y se removió, incómodo, cuando Draco comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de mezclilla de Harry.

—Oh, por favor. Tengo que quitarle los pantalones para llegar a su pierna. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo has visto en ropa interior antes.

Ron solo bufó. Una cosa era que los chicos se vieran el uno al otro en calzoncillos. Y otra muy diferente era ver al amante de Harry quitándole la ropa.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione entró al cuarto.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento.

—Oh, vamos, Mione. Como si nunca hubieras visto a Harry en ropa interior antes —dijo Ron, imitando la afirmación de Draco.

—De hecho, Ron, creo que nunca lo he hecho.

—Oh. Claro.

La chica se inclinó para ver la rodilla de Harry, y le preguntó a Draco:

—¿Intentaste curarla?

—No he hecho nada aún. No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—Estoy bien, chicos. En serio —insistió Harry—. La tía Petunia siempre me daba hielo si me lastimaba.

—Bueno —comenzó Hermione, inspeccionando la herida de cerca—. Solo se ve magullada. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey?

Unos cuantos minutos después, el chico de tercero, al que Hermione había mandado por hielo, entró corriendo al cuarto, sin aliento.

—No tenías que correr. No me iba a ir a ningún lado —bromeó Harry—. Gracias.

Hermione acomodó una almohada debajo de la pierna de Harry, y puso el paquete de hielo encima.

—Si no te sientes mejor, o si la hinchazón no baja para mañana, voy a insistir en que vayas a la enfermería —le informó al moreno.

—Sí, mamá —dijo, sarcásticamente.

—Mientras tanto, quédate en cama por un rato.

Draco alzó la mano, sonriendo.

—Yo me ofrezco a quedarme con él.

Ron no pudo evitar gruñir con un pequeño "Agh".

—Y ahí quedó nuestra idea de juntar a todos, Mione. No voy a poder subir hasta la Torre de Astronomía —dijo Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

—Harry y yo estábamos pensando que deberíamos invitar a Pansy y a Blaise a una pequeña reunión. Para que todos pudiéramos conocernos un poco mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Cuándo decidiste esto? —No sabía bien cómo se sentía acerca de que los dos grupos socializaran. Estaba perfectamente feliz con ver solo a Harry casi siempre, aunque de vez en cuando estuvieran las otras dos partes del trío. Pero, ¿meter a Blaise y a Pansy en el enjuague? No creía que funcionara bien.

—No estoy diciendo que vayamos a ser mejores amigos o algo así, pero deberíamos, al menos, intentar llevarnos bien, ¿no es así? —señaló Hermione.

—No lo sé —dijo Draco, frotándose la nuca—. Además, está Harper, el novio de Blaise. Parece que no va a ninguna parte sin él.

—Entonces, invítalo también.

Draco miró a Harry, rogándole con la mirada que lo sacara de esa conversación con Hermione.

—Yo creo que es una idea genial —dijo Harry—. Yo tampoco los conozco, y si voy a estar pasando tiempo en Slytherin...

—Oh, ya veo, chantaje —dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado—. Te estás volviendo más y más Slytherin conforme pasa el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no los invitas aquí? —sugirió Hermione.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron, incrédulo.

—Bueno, Harry no puede ir a ningún lado, y podemos jugar un juego o algo así. Muy informal. ¿Podrías preguntarles, Draco?

La forma en la que Hermione dijo su nombre, sin la antigua animosidad o rencor, suavizó el comportamiento del rubio. Por un momento pensó que, posiblemente, podía ser aparte de su grupo, un miembro aceptado. Bueno, al menos por Hermione y Harry.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Preguntaré. Pero no puedo garantizar nada.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? —le dijo Harry a Draco—. Ron y Hermione me harán compañía. Puedes volver más tarde.

—¿Y qué hay de la cena? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—Puedes quedarte aquí con Harry mientras vamos —ofreció Hermione—. Les traeremos un poco de comida a ambos.

Renuentemente, Draco aceptó y se fue a los calabozos. Hermione le preguntó a Harry cómo se sentía, de nuevo, pero el chico evadió sus preguntas y cambió el tema. Notó la incomodidad de Ron con el Slytherin en la cama de Harry. E incluso más con el prospecto de tener que entretener a Blaise y Pansy.

Dean y Seamus se les unieron en el dormitorio, y Hermione extendió la invitación a su reunión. Seamus decidió que no iba a faltar por nada del mundo. Más que nada para tener la oportunidad de estar con Pansy.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—¿Harry? —dijo Ron, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio, cargando una bandeja con dos platos de comida.

Entró para ver a Harry, aún recostado sobre su espalda, pero con un evidente bulto grande, debajo de las cobijas. El bulto parecía estar rebotando ligeramente.

—¡Joder, Harry! ¡Podrías haberme avisado! —Ron cerró los ojos y se quedó de pie ahí, sin poder hacer nada, sosteniendo la bandeja, sin saber si debía bajar la bandeja o salir corriendo del dormitorio con ella.

Riendo, Harry trató de calmar al pelirrojo.

—Ron, espera. Draco no está haciendo algo más que hacerte una broma.

Harry retiró las cobijas, revelando a Draco, que estaba tratando de no reír, con tantas ganas que casi estaba convulsionándose. Debajo de la cobija el movimiento le había parecido más perturbador a Ron. Soltando su risa, Draco cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Solo estaba acomodando el paquete de hielo —explicó Harry—. Pensó que sería divertido hacerte una broma.

—No sabía que tenías sentido del humor —dijo Ron secamente.

Serenándose, Draco replicó:

—Tengo un excelente sentido del humor. Sin embargo, desearía haber podido ver la expresión de tu cara. —Comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—Fue bastante graciosa —dijo Harry, riendo también.

El mismo Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Disfrutaba ver a Harry divirtiéndose, incluso aunque fuera a sus expensas.

—Supongo que fue divertido —dijo Ron—. Pero solo porque nada estaba pasando —añadió, implicando que no lo encontraría divertido si alguna vez los atrapaba en el acto.

Completamente hambrientos, los chicos limpiaron sus platos mientras planeaban lo que harían esa noche. Se había acordado que Blaise, Harper y Pansy iban a unirse a los Gryffindors y a Draco en el dormitorio de los chicos. Seamus ofreció un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, y Dean le dijo a Ginny que también fuera. Molly Weasley acababa de mandar algunas cosas horneadas, y Ginny dijo que los llevaría. Comenzaba a parecer una fiesta, si es que los invitados lograban llevarse bien.

Hermione rexaminó la rodilla de Harry y vio que la hinchazón había disminuido un poco. Volvió a congelar el hielo, pues se había derretido un poco desde que lo puso sobre la pierna de su amigo. A regañadientes, aceptó que llevar a Harry con la señora Pomfrey no iba a ser necesario.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—¿Dónde está Neville? —le susurró Hermione a Ron.

—Él y Luna ya tenían planes.

—Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no lo crees?

Ron se encogió de hombros. ¿Y él qué iba a saber?

—Supongo...

Hermione y Ron se unieron al resto del grupo, eligiendo sentarse en la orilla de la cama de Ron.

—Entonces, ¿nunca han estado en Gryffindor? —les preguntó Ginny, con incomodidad, a los Slytherins. El grupo entero, esparcido por todo el cuarto, bebía cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego o jugo de calabaza, en silencio. De vez en cuando, alguien había alguna observación mundana o preguntaba algo impersonal. Pero, en su mayor parte, solo se miraban entre sí.

Finalmente, Draco miró a Harry y suspiró.

—¿Hago la primera pregunta?

Harry no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Así había sido como él y Draco habían comenzado a conocer más acerca del otro. No habría algún hechizo vinculante esa noche, pero la conversación fluiría.

—¿Primera pregunta? —preguntó Ginny—. ¿No acabo yo de preguntar algo?

—Eso no fue una pregunta. Fue conversación banal —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto.

—Draco y yo jugábamos una especie de juego de preguntas, en las fiestas de varita. Las reglas eran que debíamos responder honesta y completamente. Y no había algún tema prohibido. En definitiva, sirvió para evitar la conversación banal —explicó Harry.

—Bueno, yo primero —reiteró Draco. Repasó el cuarto con la mirada, decidiendo a quién preguntarle primero—. Ginny.

La chica se enderezó, con aspecto sorprendido. La pelirroja se puso nerviosa, mientras esperaba la pregunta que Draco le haría.

—¿Fue en verdad una sorpresa para ti que Harry fuera gay? O, ¿tenías alguna sospecha?

Ginny pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba.

—Oh, eso es bastante jugoso, Dra —dijo Pansy, sonriendo—. Creo que me va a gustar este juego. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que todos contestarán honestamente? Es probable que ella no...

—No —dijo Ginny, antes de que Pansy pudiera terminar la oración—. Pensé que era una posibilidad.

Harry estaba impactado.

—¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?

—Bueno, tal vez en ese momento no lo sabíamos pero, haciendo memoria, había señales...

—Pero, en realidad —continuó Ginny—, solo pensé eso porque no quería creer que yo no era lo suficientemente atractiva. —Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Ginny alzó la mano—. Sé que dijiste que esa no fue la razón por la que terminaste conmigo. Y ahora estoy bien con todo esto. En serio.

Harry le sonrió y asintió.

—Es tu turno, Gin.

La chica miró a los demás. Ella y Blaise habían sido compañeros en Pociones por dos semanas, y el chico parecía ser bastante directo, por muy irónico que sonara. Pero, Pansy era un misterio.

—Pansy, ¿por qué te acuestas con todos? ¿No tienes ni un poco de respeto propio?

—Ginny —la reprendió Harry.

—No, está bien, Harry. Ningún tema está prohibido, ¿recuerdas? —Pansy le dio un trago a su bebida antes de responder—. Supongo que, si quieres psicoanalizarlo, creerías que me estoy castigando a mí misma por dejar ir el amor cuando lo tuve, y ahora tengo mucho sexo para tratar de compensarlo. —Le dio otro trago—. O tal vez, simplemente, me gusta hacerlo. Se siente bien, con el amante correcto. Y quiero hacerlo mientras los hombres aún me encuentren atractiva. No veo por qué está bien para Theo el acostarse con una chica diferente cada semana, pero si yo lo hago, soy una golfa.

—Pero eres nuestra golfa, lindura —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa—. Y, es tu turno.

Pansy hizo lo mejor que pudo para esconder su melancolía, y le hizo una pregunta a Hermione.

—Granger. —La Slytherin la miró deliberadamente, y luego se enfocó en Ron—. No te lo tomes a mal, Weasley, pero siempre me lo he preguntado... Granger, ¿por qué no fuiste detrás de Harry, en vez de él? Difícilmente es tu igual —dijo, señalando a Ron, quien frunció el ceño.

—Oh, sí, no me lo tomo a mal —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Harry? ¿Y yo? —Hermione casi rio, pero no quería que Harry lo tomara a mal—. Hemos sido como hermanos desde el día que nos conocimos. Es solo que nunca he pensado en él en un sentido romántico. Estoy segura de que sucede lo mismo con él. —Como para aliviar la tensión, Hermione añadió: —Y Ron es muy astuto. Y valiente. Sin su ayuda, Harry y yo no habríamos podido lograr todo lo que hicimos el año pasado. Simplemente él no pide atención por ello.

Ron se enderezó al oír a Hermione, defendiéndolo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su mejilla.

—Muy bien, Granger, tu turno —dijo Pansy, rodando los ojos.

De inmediato, los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia Draco.

—¿Por qué Harry? De todas las personas, ¿por qué escogiste a alguien que odiabas en su momento?

—Según recuerdo, tú y Ron no se llevaban bien durante la mayor parte de nuestros años aquí —intervino Harry.

—Espera, Harry, es una buena pregunta. —Draco palmeó el brazo de Harry para callarlo—. ¿Por qué Harry? —repitió. Miró a su pareja por un momento—. No lo sé. Tiene muchas cualidades maravillosas, que yo no podía reconocer antes. Y fallas que, antes, estaba seguro que existían, pero que ahora no puedo encontrar. Yo no lo escogí. El destino lo escogió para mí. Y... el destino escogió bien.

La comisura de la boca de Harry se alzó, por la referencia personal. No tenía idea de lo que Draco iba a decir. Pero, de alguna manera, había resumido lo que Harry también pensaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a Draco un tierno beso; al cual, por supuesto, Draco correspondió (4).

—Awww —dijo Harper, y apretó el brazo de Blaise.

Ginny se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, por la muestra de afecto, antes de que Ron se aclarara la garganta ruidosamente.

—Bueno, sigue siendo raro para el resto de nosotros —dijo Ron, entre dientes.

Mientras el grupo comenzaba a platicar de nuevo, Hermione notó que Pansy había apartado la mirada mientras los chicos se besaban, con un aspecto algo meditabundo. Dado que la chica no parecía ser particularmente sentimental, Hermione pensó que la primera explicación de su comportamiento había sido acertada, a pesar de que había sido hecha con sarcasmo. Y Draco era ese amor perdido del que había hablado.

Algunas preguntas más fueron hechas y, luego, extrañamente, comenzaron a hablar entre sí. Seamus se acercó más a Pansy, que parecía haber vuelto a ser la chica coqueta de siempre. Ginny y Blaise platicaron de la escuela, mientras Harper se iba del lado de Blaise para ofrecerle sus servicios a Hermione. Al principio, la chica se sintió insultada, pero cuando se enteró de que él había sido el que había cortado el cabello de Parvati, le volvió a poner atención.

Ron estaba sentado solo, terminándose su cerveza de mantequilla, cuando Draco se le acercó.

—Mira, Weasley. ¿Puedo llamarte Weasley? —Parecía que Draco había tomado un poco más de lo que Ron pensaba—. Bien. Creo que si voy a estar acostándome con tu mejor amigo, tal vez nosotros debamos conocernos un poco mejor.

Ron puso los ojos como platos y se sonrojó. No esperaba que Draco fuera a decir que estaban acostándose. En definitiva, esa era una de las cosas que pretendías no conocer acerca de tus amigos.

—Entonces, Ron. —Draco rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Ron no había bebido lo suficiente como para aceptar eso. Con cautela, retiró el brazo y se apartó un poco—. Escuché que te gusta volar, y jugar ajedrez. A mí me gusta volar y jugar ajedrez. Bueno, no al mismo tiempo. Eso sería estúpido.

—Sí, juego ajedrez. Y sabes que vuelo. Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch.

—Genial, tal vez pueda jugar contigo alguna vez —dijo Draco, sonriendo—. O sea, jugar ajedrez. No jugar, _jugar _contigo. No eres mi tipo.

Ron miró hacia donde estaba Harry, el cual estaba ocupado platicando con Hermione y Harper.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Lo haría por Harry—. Discúlpame. —Ron se levantó y se acercó a Ginny.

—Ronald, ¿sabías que Harry y Draco planearon todo eso? —preguntó, acusadoramente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ron comenzaba a pensar que estaría mejor si volvía con el extremadamente amistoso Draco.

—El proyecto de Pociones. Blaise y Draco fingieron su pelea...

—No, fue una pelea real —corrigió Blaise.

—Puede que así haya resultado, pero lo planearon para que Harry y Draco pudieran ser compañeros. Y yo perdí a Hermione por eso.

—Oye, quedamos en segundo lugar.

—Pero Hermione y yo podríamos haber ganado.

Blaise puso los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, ella quedó en tercero.

—Eso es solo porque le tocó estar con el idiota de mi hermano.

—Oye, estoy aquí —se quejó Ron. Se levantó y trató de unirse a otra conversación. Miró a Pansy y Seamus. No había forma de que él fuera a meterse ahí. Lo que fuera que Harper le estaba diciendo a Harry y Hermione, estaba usando grandes gestos con las manos. Sus amigos estaban riendo, pero las caras que Harper estaba haciendo fueron suficientes para detener a Ron. Por poco no vio a Dean, sentado en una esquina, solo. Ron se le acercó.

—Son algo extremo, ¿no? —bromeó Ron.

—¿Qué?

—Malfoy y sus amigos. Son muy directos... ¿No lo crees?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Dean miró hacia donde estaba Ginny.

—¿Te ha dicho algo acerca de mí?

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Tal vez, que no está feliz conmigo o algo...

Ron le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. Charla de relaciones. Genial. La noche era un completo fiasco para él.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Creo que va a terminar conmigo —dijo Dean en voz baja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Ron no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

—Es solo que parece... decaída. Como si algo estuviera molestándola. Y lo que sea que es, Gin no me lo cuenta...

—Bueno, Ginny no me ha dicho nada. Aunque, no es como que confíe en mí o algo por el estilo. —Ron frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes? Ya casi es Navidad. No será lo mismo sin Fred. Tal vez Ginny solo ha estado pensando mucho en él. Al menos, yo lo he hecho.

Dean se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Oh, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Le pedí que pasara la Navidad conmigo. El simple hecho de que lo sugiriera pareció asustarla. Tal vez esa sea la razón.

—Sí, todos iremos a la Madriguera. Hermione y yo, Ginny y todos mis hermanos, y Harry. Estará repleto. pero, ¿por qué no vienes tú también?

Dean juntó las cejas.

—No me invitó.

Ron le dio otro trago a su bebida. No sabía qué decir a eso. Miró el pequeño reloj sobre su mesita de noche. Era tarde, la una cuarenta. Arriesgándose a ser llamado "aguafiestas", Ron decidió que era hora de que todos se fueran.

—Bueno, me iré a la cama. Creo que es hora de apagar las luces —anunció.

—Excelente idea —dijo Pansy—. ¿Cuál es tu cama, Seamus? —El chico puso los ojos como platos, mientras la señalaba. Pansy saltó sobre ella y se metió debajo de las cobijas.

—Bueno, si ella se queda, yo me quedo —dijo Draco, recostándose en la cama de Harry.

—Bueno, yo no me quedaré aquí, con todos ustedes —dijo Ginny. Estiró la mano hacia Dean—. ¿Vienes? —El chico le tomó la mano y ambos se fueron a su cuarto privado.

—Vamos, Harper. Vámonos. —Blaise se lo arrebató a Hermione.

—Solo piénsalo un poco —le rogó Harper a la chica—. No te decepcionarás —dijo en voz alta, mientras Blaise lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

Ron miró a Hermione, esperanzado.

—¿Tú también te quedas?

La chica se mordió el labio. No había planeado pasar la noche en la cama de Ron. No era como si nunca hubieran tenido sexo. Ella y Ron botaban a Harry de su cuarto varias veces. Pero esa era la primera vez en la que ella estaba considerando pasar la noche entera con él. Y _despertar_ con él. Le parecía un gran paso. A pesar de que Harry ya había pasado la noche con Draco y habían estado saliendo por un periodo más corto de tiempo. Y, al parecer, Pansy iba a quedarse, y ni siquiera estaba saliendo con Seamus.

—¿Por favor? —susurró Ron.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, al final—. Pero voy a prepararme para dormir. Regreso en un momento.

—¿Qué hay de ti, encanto? —le preguntó Seamus a Pansy.

—Supongo que puedo utilizar tu cepillo de dientes. —La chica sonrió—. No necesito pijamas.

—Santa mierda —dijo Seamus, silbando—. Eres otra cosa.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia Draco, que ya estaba dormido. Su rodilla comenzaba a sentirse mejor, así que se dirigió al baño para prepararse para dormir. A pesar de que había querido que Draco se quedara, deseaba que el rubio no hubiera bebido tanto. Harry había notado que Pansy había seguido llenando su vaso con whisky de fuego, y perdió la cuenta de cuánto había tomado.

Cuando Harry regresó a su cama, Hermione ya estaba ahí, vestida para dormir, y parada incómodamente junto a la cama de Ron, esperándolo. Harry cojeó hacia ella.

—Esto es extraño, ¿no lo crees?

—Por decir lo menos —dijo ella—. Creo que me gustaba más cuando todos nos veíamos a escondidas —continuó, con una risita.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Es como si fuera una gran pijamada.

—No creo que Seamus y Pansy vayan a dormir mucho —dijo Hermione, riendo por lo bajo—. Solo espero que recuerden poner un encantamiento silenciador.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Gracias por leer y dejar reviews.

Adelantos:

—_Disculpa —dijo Harry—. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho al profesor Slughorn que no mencionara nuestra, em, situación, en la cena esta noche._

_Draco continuó amarrando la corbata._

—_No. Hiciste bien en hacerlo. De otro modo, la noche entera se habría tratado de nosotros dos. De este modo, solo será acerca de ti —dijo, sonriendo._

_Harry frunció el ceño._

—_Oh, vamos, Harry. Sabes que eres más famoso que cualquier persona que Slughorn pueda invitar a esta fiesta._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Glenda se aclaró la garganta._

—_Entonces, tus planes futuros siguen en el aire._

—_Por ahora —respondió Harry._

—_¿Y qué hay de tu futuro con la señorita Ginevra Weasley?_

_Harry miró a la señora Chittock a los ojos. Sabía que el tema iba a ser abordado tarde o temprano, y ahora su corazón se había acelerado un poco._

—_Ginny y yo terminamos. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos —añadió con rapidez._

—_Ya veo. Y, ¿alguien más ha conseguido la atención del famoso Harry Potter?_

_Dudando un poco y haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirar a Draco, Harry dijo:_

—_De hecho, sí._

—_Vaya, esto se está volviendo una exclusiva —dijo Glenda, sonriendo, feliz por el cambio de eventos—. ¿Nos podrías decir quién es el objeto de tu afecto?_

_Harry respiró profundamente._

—_Sí, es..._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco apenas pudo encargarse de cerrar el salón de Pociones, antes de que Harry comenzara a desvestirlo._

—_Tengo que tenerte ya mismo —dijo Harry, jadeando, duro dentro de sus calzoncillos, y amenazando con estallar._

—_Más lento. —Draco detuvo las manos de Harry—. Dios, he creado a un monstruo. —Rio._

* * *

><p>(1) Como dato curioso, me parece que aquí en México le decimos "el almohadazo", a cuando nuestro cabello está desordenado al despertar.<p>

(2) ¡Pregunta! ¿En todo el mundo hispanohablante se les dice chupetones a las marcas que quedan en el cuello después de un beso?

(3) Incluso existen tazas que tienen un espacio especial para poner las galletas. Se ven muy interesantes.

(4) La referencia personal es la plática que tienen en el capítulo 7, cuando deciden salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Pues no sé ustedes, pero este capítulo me gustó mucho, sobre todo la conversación de Harry y Hermione...

Vale, los espero en el siguiente...

**Adigium21**


	20. Slughorn, fiesta para seis

**Notas de la autora:**

*No puedo creer que Navidad esté tan cerca. Y no estoy para nada preparada. El siguiente capítulo será el de Navidad, pero probablemente lo subiré el sábado que viene (la víspera). Por lo mientras, espero que este capítulo los mantenga entretenidos, dado que es un poco largo.

**Notas de traducción:**

¿Qué creen? ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Gracias a Merlín… Entonces, es probable que pueda actualizar más seguido.

Gracias a sra moka, yilam, Alfy, Maeliza Malfoy, Janeth Malfoy Black, Waaleej, Comodin, YASNyoko1 y Adri por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

Bueno, a lo que vamos…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

19 de Diciembre, 1998

—¿Cómo ves? ¿Camisa negra y corbata blanca o camisa verde musgo y corbata negra con estampado? —preguntó Draco—. Llevaré pantalones negros.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Em, ambas se ven bien. Draco, ¿por qué siempre usas tantas prendas negras?

—Porque soy muy malo —respondió el chico seductoramente, y sonrió.

Harry rodó los ojos juguetonamente.

—De hecho, no he ido de compras en un tiempo. ¿No me veo bien en negro?

—Te ves increíble en negro —dijo Harry—. Es solo que me gustaría verte en colores lindos. Tal vez, rosa —dijo, guiñando el ojo.

—Rosa, no. Pero, por ahora, supongo que me iré con la verde. —Draco se puso la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla—. ¿Vas a ir con eso puesto?

Bajando la mirada, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Slughorn dijo casual.

—No creo que haya querido decir _así_ de casual. Al menos ponte una corbata y una chaqueta.

Harry se miró en el espejo. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla nuevo, y una camisa de vestir blanca. Sin tener idea de quién más iba a estar ahí, supuso que no sería una mala idea ponerse una chaqueta y una corbata. Pero, quería sentirse cómodo.

—De acuerdo, pero me voy a dejar los pantalones.

Draco tomó una de sus propias corbatas, de color naranja, para que Harry la usara, y le levantó el cuello de la camisa para ponérsela. Se detuvo para darle un beso a Harry.

—No voy a poder hacer eso por un rato —dijo, sonriendo.

—Disculpa —dijo Harry—. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho al profesor Slughorn que no mencionara nuestra, em, situación, en la cena esta noche.

Draco continuó amarrando la corbata.

—No. Hiciste bien en hacerlo. De otro modo, la noche entera se habría tratado de nosotros dos. De este modo, solo será acerca de ti —dijo, sonriendo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Sabes que eres más famoso que cualquier persona que Slughorn pueda invitar a esta fiesta.

Mientras le apretaba la corbata, Blaise entró al dormitorio.

—Vaya, Harry, ¿ahora dejas que te vista? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Vas a dejar que te corte la carne también? —dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

—Sí, también pensé que podría masticarla por mí —bromeó Harry, en respuesta.

—¿Y tragar?

—_Touché _—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

—Si ya acabaron, ¿puedes prestarle a Harry tu chaqueta de pata de gallo? —interrumpió Draco (1). Le gustaba que Harry y Blaise se llevaran bien, pero a veces su plática lo hacía sentirse un poco celoso.

—Seguro. Aunque, creo que le quedará un poco grande. —Sacó la chaqueta y se la dio a Harry—. ¿Sabes? Harper es más de tu talla. Tiene una fabulosa chaqueta negra de cuero.

Draco fulminó a Blaise con la mirada.

—Se ve bien.

Revolviendo entre las cosas de Harper, Blaise no vio la forma en la que Draco lo miraba, e ignoró el comentario.

—Ten, póntela, Harry.

Sintiéndose un poco extraño, Harry accedió.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Harper, mientras entraba al cuarto—. ¿Es ésa mi chaqueta?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, pensando que el chico estaba a punto de gritarle a Blaise.

Harper le dio unas cuantas vueltas a Harry.

—Se te ve bien. Pero, espera, no con esa camisa y esa corbata. —Fue a su baúl y sacó una camisa de seda, color granate.

—No, la verde, para que combine con sus ojos —protestó Blaise.

Harper puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Los colores rojos hacen resaltar el verde.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Creo que me quedaré con la camisa que traigo puesta. Y la otra chaqueta.

Draco le ofreció, con rapidez, la chaqueta de pata de gallo, encantado de que Harry no hubiese aceptado los quisquillosos consejos de Blaise y Harper, sino los del rubio.

—Te ves genial —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa—. ¿Listo?

—Por supuesto. —Harry no podía esperar a alejarse del desfile de modas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—Entonces, Miranda, ¿cuándo vamos a ver otro libro tuyo? —le preguntó Slughorn a Miranda Goshawk.

La autora del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno, Horace, de hecho he estado trabajando en juntar un compendio de nuevos hechizos.

—¡Oh! Espléndido —respondió Horace.

—El proceso es algo lento —le dijo Miranda—. No me muevo tan bien como solía. Y he tenido que depender de rumores y habladurías para encontrar nuevos hechizos. Los magos no han querido comunicar sus propios hechizos inventados. Por supuesto, yo les doy crédito total. No como ese inescrupuloso de Lockhart.

—Entonces, ¿usted viaja reuniendo nuevos hechizos, escritos por magos modernos? —preguntó Harry, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Exactamente —replicó la señora Goshawk—. Fui al ministerio, para tratar de conseguir algún tipo de sistema para reportar y registrar nuevos hechizos.

—Esa es una maravillosa idea —dijo Slughorn, sonriendo.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que Slughorn solo había invitado a Miranda para coquetear con ella. Tal vez, después de todo, él y Draco estaban equivocados acerca de su preferencia sexual.

—¿Ha escuchado alguna vez del _Sectumsempra_? —preguntó Draco, haciendo que el corazón de Harry casi se detuviera.

—Hmm… ¿_Sectumsempra_? Pues no, no creo haberlo escuchado. —Goshawk repasó a Draco con la mirada, pues el chico había estado bastante callado hasta ese momento.

—Harry puede contarle acerca de ese hechizo.

—Draco —dijo Harry en voz baja. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

Pero Draco continuó.

—Era uno de los hechizos del profesor Snape.

—¿Severus Snape? —repitió Miranda—. Oh, apuesto a que es uno bastante feo —dijo, riendo por lo bajo—. Harry, ¿cómo es que lo conoces?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello, si no le importa —respondió Harry, y se alejó caminando.

—Se siente un poco sensible por el asunto —le dijo Draco a Horace y Miranda—. Lo utilizó una vez, sin saber qué era. Causa unos cortes, parecidos a los provocados por garras y colmillos, en el oponente. Demasiada pérdida de sangre.

—Sabía que sería malvado —dijo Goshawk—. ¿Puedo añadirlo a mi compendio? Le daría crédito completo a Severus.

—Supongo que yo soy lo más cercano que tiene a un hijo. Y, dado que no tiene otra relación sanguínea restante, yo podría ser considerado su pariente más próximo —explicó Draco—. Sí, imagino que Severus habría estado orgulloso de que estuviera incluido en su libro. Con permiso. —Draco se alejó del par para buscar a Harry. Lo encontró hablando con Glenda Chittock, la anfitriona del programa de la WWN: "La Hora _Embrujante_". Más bien, la estaba escuchando. Como hablaba para ganarse la vida, eso era lo que la mujer hacía mejor. Y lo hacía constantemente.

Draco se acercó, sonriendo.

—Con su permiso, voy a tomar a Harry prestado por un momento.

No esperó una respuesta y tomó a Harry del codo, para llevarlo aparte.

—¿Te molesté?

—¿Por qué sacaste eso a colación? —preguntó Harry—. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

Draco suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero pensé que era importante hacer que el hechizo de Snape entrara a su libro.

—¿Por qué? Es un hechizo horrible.

—Solo piensas que es horrible porque lo usaste conmigo. Si lo hubieras usado con Greyback o Voldemort, habrías pensado que es genial.

Harry solo lo miró. Draco tenía razón, en casi todo.

—¿Y qué mejor forma de asegurarse de que el nombre de Severus pase a la historia que hacer que su brillantez quede impresa, para que todos la lean?

Pensando en eso, Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

—Tal vez pueda contarle su historia, y todo lo que sacrificó durante las guerras.

Draco sonrió.

—Eso sería lindo.

Harry se acercó más.

—Gracias por alejarme de Glenda Chittock. Se la pasó hablando acerca de las políticas del Ministerio. —Rodó los ojos—. Se supone que esto es una fiesta.

—¿No me vas a agradecer también por vestirte? —dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

Harry miró a los otros invitados, y ninguno llevaba mezclilla. Pero al menos él se había puesto una corbata y una chaqueta.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Tenías razón. Gracias. Qué bueno que no escogí el atuendo con cuero.

—Después —dijo Draco, guiñando un ojo.

Una pequeña campana sonó, anunciando que se serviría la cena, y los invitados tomaron asiento en la mesa redonda. Olivia Tifft, una experta en Adivinación, se sentó junto a Harry y lo saludó. Glenda trató de sentarse en el otro lado, pero Draco le robó, con presteza, el lugar; casi le retiró la silla. Chittock se conformó con estar en la silla junto a Draco.

Slughorn se sentó al otro lado de Olivia, y Miranda tomó asiento junto a él. Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, una silla quedó vacía.

—Profesor, ¿esperamos a alguien más? —preguntó Harry.

—También invité a Gwenog Jones.

A Draco se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿La capitana de las Holyhead Harpies? ¿Vendrá para acá?

—Había esperado que ya estuviera aquí —dijo Horace, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, no deberíamos dejar que la comida se enfríe. Adelante.

Los invitados disfrutaron costillas de ternera, papa al horno y espárragos, mientras conversaban.

—Señor Potter, me encantaría entrevistarlo para mi programa —dijo Glenda, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

—¿A mí? Oh, no creo que haya mucho qué decir —dijo Harry, sonriendo. Lo último que quería hacer era dar otra entrevista. Ya había cubierto su cuota durante el verano.

—Tonterías. Siempre hay algo más qué decir. Y la gente lo quiere saber.

—En serio, no hay nada más qué decir —insistió Harry—. Solo he estado tratando de pasar el año escolar y entrar al programa de aurores. Muy aburrido, en realidad. —Se metió un pedazo bastante grande de papa en la boca, esperando que la mujer entendiera la indirecta de que ya no quería hablar del tema.

—No puedo esperar a leer su palma, señor Potter —dijo Olivia, sonriendo.

—Por favor, llámeme Harry. Solo soy Harry.

—Y, por supuesto, la tuya también, Draco —añadió, cuando vio que el chico había notado la falta de atención hacia él.

—Por favor, llámeme señor Malfoy —dijo Draco secamente.

Espantado al principio, Harry vio la pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su pretendiente, y estalló en carcajadas. Afortunadamente, el resto de la mesa se unió a su risa.

—Muy divertido, Draco —comentó Horace—. Eres bastante diferente a tu padre. No recuerdo que él tuviera sentido del humor.

—Draco no se parece en nada a su padre —dijo Harry, con firmeza excesiva.

Miranda alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber eso? Según tengo entendido, ustedes dos han sido rivales desde que son niños. Francamente, estoy sorprendida de que ustedes sean tan amigables.

—Soy amigable con muchas personas con las que no lo era antes de la guerra —respondió Harry. Su tono era neutro, pero no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Sí —añadió Slughorn—. Los alumnos de Hogwarts han conseguido poner de lado muchas de sus diferencias. Es bastante impresionante.

—Maravilloso —intervino Olivia—. ¿Sabes? Tuve una visión mientras me estaba preparando para venir esta noche. Una de... —La mujer miró a Harry y Draco antes de terminar—, unidad.

Harry tenía la sensación de que la mujer no había dicho lo que había querido decir en un principio.

Justo entonces, una lechuza apareció en la ventana, tocando el vidrio con su pico. Slughorn se dirigió a la ventana y la dejó pasar, para tomar el sobre que estaba atado a su pata.

—Draco, muchacho, ¿podrías traerme una chuchería para el ave, de ese armario?

Mientras Draco fue por la chuchería, Slughorn retiró el sobre y lo abrió. Sus labios se movieron mientras leía la nota. Frunció el ceño, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Me temo que Gwenog no podrá venir esta noche —anunció el profesor—. Qué pena. Disfruto mucho su compañía, y al parecer, usted ansiaba conocerla, señor Malfoy.

—Soy un gran fan del Quidditch. Especialmente de las Harpies.

—Bueno, entonces no es una causa perdida en su totalidad. —Horace mostró tres pequeños boletos—. Nos mandó, a los tres, boletos para el siguiente partido, contra el Puddlemere United.

—Ése es el equipo de Oliver —comentó Harry.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco.

—Oliver Wood. Era mi capitán cuando me uní al equipo, en primer año. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pero podemos ir a un partido —dijo emocionado.

—Por supuesto —dijo el profesor, sonriendo—. Ah, veo que ya están sirviendo el postre.

Los elfos domésticos retiraron los platos de la cena y pusieron pequeños platos de sorbete de frambuesa, junto con pastel de chocolate, enfrente de cada invitado. Slughorn regresó a la lechuza por donde llegó y se sentó.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —preguntó.

—Creo que Harry estaba rechazando una entrevista —les recordó Miranda.

—De hecho, creo que he cambiado de opinión.

—¿En serio? —Draco estaba sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Una lenta sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Glenda.

—En serio —afirmó Harry—. Creo que, después de todo, aún hay más qué contar.

—Llama a mi oficina, y acomodaremos un espacio libre —dijo la señora Chittock—. Aunque, ahora estamos juntos. Podría usar mi pluma _graba voces_.

—¿Tienes una de esas? ¿Qué no tus programas son en vivo? —Slughorn siempre estaba interesado en los aparatos mágicos nuevos.

—Confieso que la he utilizado en ocasiones —le dijo Glenda a Slughorn. Se inclinó hacia abajo para sacar su pluma especial de la bolsa—. Algunos de mis invitados pueden resistirse neciamente a venir conmigo. ¿Qué dices, Harry?

—Claro.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —susurró Draco.

—Algo que no debería tener miedo de hacer —respondió—. ¿Qué le gustaría saber, señora Chittock?

—¿Ahora? ¿Aquí, enfrente de todos?

—¿Por qué no?

Glenda sonrió con suficiencia.

—De acuerdo. —Apuntó a la pluma con su varita—. Entonces, dígame, señor Potter, ¿cómo van sus estudios este año?

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo, sonriendo—. Es increíble lo bien que uno puede estar sin tener que lidiar con los estudios y con pelear en contra de un imperio malvado —respondió Harry sarcásticamente—. Espero que me vaya bien en los ÉXTASIS.

Glena sonrió de lado.

—No creo que tenga que preocuparse mucho por sus calificaciones. Está a un paso de entrar al programa de aurores. Uno casi creería que no necesita molestarse con los ÉXTASIS.

Harry tomó un poco de pastel antes de responder.

—De hecho, estaba esperando convertirme en auror. Pero, desde que la guerra terminó, he considerado otras opciones.

Chittock parpadeó, sin palabras.

—¿Otras opciones? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry respondió casualmente.

—No lo sé. Tal vez prefiero ayudar a la gente directamente. Hacerme sanador o algo así. —Miró a Draco de reojo, mientras la comisura de su boca se levantaba un poco.

—Tendrás que ser mucho mejor en Pociones para ello, Potter —intervino Draco.

—Bueno, gané el concurso de Pociones —replicó Harry.

—Gracias a mí —bromeó Draco.

—Hmm, ¿quién fue el que checó el tiempo para meter el moco de gusarajo perfectamente?

Sintiendo que la naturaleza insinuante de sus bromas se podía percibir, Draco cambió el tema con rapidez y continuó comiendo su sorbete.

Glenda se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, tus planes futuros siguen en el aire.

—Por ahora —respondió Harry.

—¿Y qué hay de tu futuro con la señorita Ginevra Weasley?

Harry miró a la señora Chittock a los ojos. Sabía que el tema iba a ser abordado tarde o temprano, y ahora su corazón se había acelerado un poco.

—Ginny y yo terminamos. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos —añadió con rapidez.

—Ya veo. Y, ¿alguien más ha conseguido la atención del famoso Harry Potter?

Dudando un poco y haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirar a Draco, Harry dijo:

—De hecho, sí.

—Vaya, esto se está volviendo una exclusiva —dijo Glenda, sonriendo, feliz por el cambio de eventos—. ¿Nos podrías decir quién es el objeto de tu afecto?

Harry respiró profundamente.

—Sí, es...

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? ¿No deberías, al menos, hablar con tu, em, pareja, antes de anunciarlo? ¿Y qué si sus padres aún no lo saben, o algo así?

Miranda frunció el ceño. Esperaba poder sacar algo bueno de la velada, y el chico Malfoy acababa de arruinarlo.

—Oh —dijo Harry, con un jadeo—. No había pensado en eso.

—Claro que no, Potter —dijo Draco, en parte para apartar atención de sí mismo, pero también porque estaba verdaderamente molesto con Harry. Quería ser él quien le informara a sus padres de su situación, y que no lo escucharan en la Radio Mágica.

—¿Ni siquiera nos va a dar una pequeña pista? —rogó Miranda.

—Lo siento, hablé de más. Draco tiene razón, necesito platicarlo antes de anunciarlo.

Glenda Chittock hizo todo lo que pudo para regresar la conversación al tema de la vida amorosa de Harry, pero el chico se mantuvo firme. En vez de eso, el chico les contó historias de sus aventuras con Hermione y Ron. Eso solo sirvió para aumentar el mal humor de Draco. Después del postre, el grupo se retiró a una pequeña área enfrente de la chimenea, para un cóctel. Apartando a Draco a un lado, Harry se disculpó por casi revelar su relación.

—Oh, no es solo eso —se quejó Draco—. Mejor no hubiera venido. Todos están interesados en tu historia, solamente. Pero, no puedo decir que los culpo.

Harry no tenía mucho qué decir. Sabía que era verdad. Sí, de vez en cuando alguien le preguntó algo a Draco, o le hizo un comentario. Pero casi siempre era acerca de Harry o de la guerra.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a crecer en el rostro de Harry.

—Bueno, estoy interesado en ti —susurró—. Demos la noche por terminada, y regresemos a tu dormitorio.

—¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de una lectura por Olivia Tifft? ¿Estás loco?

—No me digas que te crees todas esa basura —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es basura. Bueno, algunas cosas sí lo son, pero ella es la mejor bruja en adivinación. ¿No te da curiosidad lo que vaya a decir?

Decepcionado, Harry accedió a quedarse. De hecho, Draco había ansiado la lectura. Y, hasta ahora, la velada no había sido lo que él esperaba. Excepto por los boletos de las Harpies, claro.

Olivia se sentó ante una pequeña mesa circular. Enfrente de ella, estaba un mazo de cartas de tarot, una tetera con dos tazas y una bola de cristal.

—¿A quién le gustaría ir primero? —La mujer vio el brillo en los ojos de Draco—. ¿Qué tal tú? —La mujer estiró la mano hacia él.

El chico puso su mano sobre la de ella y miró, sobrecogido, cómo la mujer veía cada línea y curva de su grande y delicada mano.

—Hmmm. Masculino y femenino al mismo tiempo. Eres un joven sensible. —La mujer sonrió. Olivia siguió revisando la mano de Draco, reportando lo que veía conforme lo hacía—. Veo una larga línea de vida. Y una larga línea del amor. Sin embargo, hay una pequeña ruptura en la línea. —Su dedo siguió los contornos de su palma, llegando a sus dedos—. Dedos largos. El aire es tu elemento.

—Disfruto mucho volar —comentó Draco. Olivia asintió.

Después, la mujer trazó la línea bajo su dedo índice, que atravesaba la palma.

—Esta es la línea de la cabeza —le dijo—. Puedo ver que eres muy inteligente. Las pociones son tu pasión.

Draco miró a Harry de reojo y sonrió de lado. En su mente, su fe hacia ella estaba completamente justificada.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se detuvo para estudiar un área específica en su palma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hmmm.

Harry y Draco esperaron, ansiosamente, lo que la mujer iba a decir.

—No estoy muy segura —respondió, finalmente, la señora Tifft. Señaló un punto en la mano de Draco y explicó—. Esta es la línea del destino. Siempre es un poco más difícil de leer que las otras pero, en tu caso, estoy perpleja.

—Genial —dijo Draco, entre dientes.

—No te sientas mal. No es una cosa necesariamente mala —le dijo Tifft—. Está... un poco borrosa a la mitad. ¿Ves aquí, donde comienza? —Draco asintió—. Es bastante clara. Tu destino parece estar escrito en piedra, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Mi camino fue trazado ante mí, cuando era joven —dijo Draco—. No tenía mucha elección.

—Sí. Los mortífagos. —Olivia movió su dedo hacia la parte de arriba de la línea—. Aquí es donde terminas. Es un camino completamente diferente.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry.

Sonriendo, Olivia lo tranquilizó.

—Sí, es bueno. Pero, lo que me sorprende es la falta de definición en medio. —Se rascó la cabeza—. No puedo hallar la conexión. Algo te pasará, algo que estará fuera de tu control, y cambiará tu destino.

—Pero ya cambié mi destino —protestó Draco—. Regresé a Hogwarts. Rechacé a los mortífagos. Incluso he tratado de que me retiren la Marca.

—Todas esas son decisiones conscientes. Y, por supuesto, también moldean tu camino. Pero puede que, necesariamente, no puedan cambiar tu futuro. El destino tiene el hábito de meterse cuando quiere. —La adivina se alegró y se enderezó—. Pero no veo nada de qué preocuparse. Todo se resolverá al final.

Draco aún estaba un poco nervioso. Sin embargo, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba a gusto con la lectura. Olivia sirvió una taza de té para el rubio y le indicó que la tomara, dejando un poco en el fondo.

Harry y Draco miraron a la mujer, mientras ésta meneaba la taza tres veces; luego, la puso boca abajo sobre el plato. Tifft volteó el plato de nuevo y lo giró, apuntando el asa hacia ella. Estudió las hojas por un momento antes de hablar.

—Bueno, estaba en lo correcto. En Pociones es donde reside tu talento. Bueno, uno de ellos. —La mujer guiñó el ojo—. Veo que harás una carrera en Pociones. Tal vez, una boticaria propia.

—¡Lo sabía! —Draco sonrió—. ¿Y qué hay de mi, em, vida amorosa? ¿Una familia?

Negando con la cabeza, Olivia no contestó nada.

—En casi todos los casos, las cosas que aparecen en las hojas son las cosas con las que estamos más conectados. Tal vez, ahora mismo, estás más nervioso por una carrera que por una familia. Después de todo, solo eres un niño.

—Tengo dieciocho —protestó el rubio—. Y medio.

Del otro lado del cuarto, Miranda gritó:

—Para nosotros, eso es ser niño. —Ella y Slughorn se rieron con ganas.

—O, tal vez, ese camino ya está bastante claro para ti —sugirió Olivia. Miró de reojo a Harry.

El moreno no percibió el rubor que cubrió el rostro de Draco, pero la profetisa sí lo hizo. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué método prefiere, señor Potter?

—Es Harry, por favor. Y no importa.

—Ah, estás dispuesto a dejar que el destino decida por ti. Eso es un poco cínico, ¿no lo crees, Harry?

—Es solo que pienso que hay demasiadas explicaciones posibles para lo que los videntes claman ver. Es posible que la profesora Trelawney haya hecho algunas predicciones correctas. Pero hizo cientos de predicciones que nunca se hicieron verdad.

—Bastante justo —dijo Tifft—. Algunos son más virtuosos que otros. Bueno, intentemos la bola contigo.

La mujer tomó las manos de Harry y las puso a cada lado de la bola de cristal. Olivia cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo.

—Concéntrate, Harry —susurró—. Cierra los ojos.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos, haciendo que Draco riera por lo bajo.

—Shh —lo calló Olivia—. Ahora, Harry, piensa en tu futuro. Haz una pregunta en tu mente. Concéntrate.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, mientras los demás veían a Harry y Olivia, sentados con las manos sobre la bola, con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos. De repente, Olivia abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el cristal.

—Ahí está.

Harry abrió los ojos despacio. Él también miró la bola, pero no vio nada más que lo que había visto antes. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que la mujer estaba viendo cuando ésta comenzó a hablar, con un tono algo diferente al anterior.

—Dos infantes. Un niño y una niña. Están corriendo. —Sonrió—. Están felices. Están felices contigo, Harry.

—No puedo ver nada. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo se ven?

—El niño tiene el pelo rojizo. Tiene pecas, pero muy pocas. Es más alto que la niña. Ella también tiene algunas pecas, pero tiene el cabello rubio arenoso. Un poco rebelde. Tiene un brillo en los ojos. Es toda una calamidad.

—¿Están en un zoológico? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Un zoológico? ¿Por qué pensarías eso? —preguntó Draco—. Es raro asumir algo así.

—He soñado con esto niños.

Olivia jadeó.

—Sí, estás conectado a ellos, de manera intensa.

—Al principio, pensé que eran Ron y Hermione de niños. Pero luego, pensé que tal vez eran los futuros hijos de Ron y Hermione. Eso es lo que son, ¿cierto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Estos son tus hijos.

—¿Míos? Pero probablemente yo no… —Miró a Draco de reojo—. ¿Es posible que sean mis ahijados? Eso tendría sentido. Yo pasaría tiempo con mis ahijados.

—No —dijo Olivia, con toda naturalidad—. Emocionalmente, estos son tus hijos.

—Emocionalmente. Y, ¿qué tal biológicamente?

—No puedo leer la ciencia de la biología en la bola de cristal. Así que, no puedo contestar eso. Pero estos no son los hijos de alguien más, que tú ames o con los que estés apegado. En mi visión, tú piensas en estos niños como tuyos.

—¿Algo más? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tendré a estos niños? ¿Quién es la madre?

De repente, Olivia se tumbó sobre su silla. Solo por un momento. Luego, se enderezó y se dirigió a Harry.

—Lo siento, la conexión se perdió. Estabas alterándote e interrumpiste el flujo de magia.

—Oh. ¿Vio algo más? —preguntó Harry.

—No. Lo siento. Solo pude ver tu conexión con el niño y la niña. No la de otros. No sé quién podría ser la madre.

—Para mí, se oía que eran Weasleys —comentó Draco, para nada feliz por la lectura de Harry.

—Bueno, ¡eso fue emocionante! —exclamó Miranda—. Horace, gracias por una maravillosa velada. Pero debo irme. Fue encantador conocerlos, chicos. Estamos en contacto por lo del hechizo, jovencito —le dijo a Draco.

—De hecho, debería hablar con él. —Señaló a Harry con un puño—. Él fue el que lo usó.

—Entonces, tendré que hablar con ambos. Encantada de conocerla, señora Tifft. Glenda; como siempre, un placer. —Miranda caminó hacia la chimenea y desapareció.

—Gracias por la entrevista. Cuando decidas revelarte, mándame una lechuza, Harry. —Glenda le ofreció la mano, para sacudirla.

Harry puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cuándo yo _qué_?

—Revelarte con la noticia de tu nueva dama. Espero que te acerques a mí, y no a la vulgar de Rita Skeeter (2).

—Oh. Claro, señora Chittock.

Draco estaba ocupado haciendo una cita para otra lectura con Olivia Tifft, mientras Harry se despedía de Slughorn. La mujer le dio una tarjeta de presentación y se acercó al rubio, para hablarle en voz baja al oído.

—Yo no esperaría a hablar con mis padres, si fuera tú. He visto los encabezados. —La mujer asintió y no dijo nada más, pero Draco entendió lo que había querido decir. Era solo otra cosa para preocuparse.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco apenas pudo encargarse de cerrar el salón de Pociones, antes de que Harry comenzara a desvestirlo.

—Tengo que tenerte ya mismo —dijo Harry, jadeando, duro dentro de sus calzoncillos, y amenazando con estallar.

—Más lento. —Draco detuvo las manos de Harry—. Dios, he creado a un monstruo. —Rio.

Harry hizo un puchero.

Suspirando, Draco lo besó en la mejilla.

—También quiero hacerlo. Pero… mi trasero aún está un poco lastimado por lo de anoche.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. No dijiste nada.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Draco—. Pero, tal vez, podríamos solo usar nuestras manos. O…

Draco se puso de rodillas y desabrochó el cinturón de Harry. El bulto en los pantalones de Harry hizo que se apretaran tanto que el rubio tuvo problemas para zafar el botón. Cuando por fin liberó la polla de Harry, comenzó a lamer y succionar lo suficiente como para que Harry olvidara lo de su trasero.

Llevó a Harry a los cojines, para luego desvestirse mientras Harry se retiraba el resto de su propia ropa. Harry se recostó y esperó a que Draco terminara. Ese momento fue casi todo en lo que Harry pudo pensar durante la cena. Por más divertida que la velada pudo haber sido, Draco lo mantuvo distraído con una sutil mano sobre su muslo, durante la cena. Harry se preguntó cómo era que había llegado al punto de querer follar con Draco, sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Estaba completamente bajo el hechizo del rubio.

Quedando arriba, Draco puso su boca sobre la polla de Harry, cual mástil, mientras su propio miembro se balanceaba sobre el rostro del moreno. Inmediatamente, Harry entendió la indirecta y lamió el premio frente a él.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza, para mirar a Harry a través de ambos.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos hecho esta posición antes.

Sin molestarse en contestar, Harry se puso a trabajar de su lado. El ángulo era un poco raro al principio. Pero, cuando empujó a Draco sobre su costado, estuvieron mejor acomodados.

Harry siguió el ritmo de Draco y, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, usó a Harry como modelo para lo que quería. Jugueteó con la polla de Harry con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Succionó la goteante cabeza, gimiendo mientras Harry imitaba sus atenciones. Tomando a Harry por completo con su boca, Draco se balanceó para arriba y para abajo, deleitándose con la sensación de la boca de Harry sobre su propia polla.

Cuando estuvo cerca del borde, el Slytherin retiró su boca.

—Detente. Estoy listo para venirme. Pero quiero esperarte.

—Estoy cerca —replicó Harry—. Solo un poco más.

Draco continuó prodigando atenciones, mientras Harry se acercaba más y más a su propio clímax. Harry mantuvo a Draco al borde, lamiendo o succionando ocasionalmente.

—Aaah. Muy cerca. —Harry cerró su boca alrededor de la polla de Draco una vez más, y apretó sus testículos ligeramente. Justo cuando comenzó a sentir el inicio de su orgasmo, Draco se liberó en su boca, con su grito siendo amortiguado por la polla de Harry. El moreno siguió succionando el miembro de Draco, hasta que ambos quedaron agotados y tumbados, separados.

—Quedó perfecto el momento, joder —dijo Draco, suspirando.

Harry rio.

—Aunque, fue un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? Sentí como si me la estuviera chupando a mí mismo.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo. —Draco alzó las cejas.

Bajando la mirada hacia su fláccido pene, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No soy _tan_ flexible. Además, para eso estás tú.

Draco se giró sobre los cojines y se recostó junto a Harry, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

—Olivia sabe lo nuestro —dijo Draco, de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Em… ¿clarividente?

Harry rio.

—De acuerdo. Te paso esa.

—Tengo que contarles a mis padres, pronto. Ella dijo que vio un encabezado acerca de nosotros. Asumo que de _El Profeta_. No quiero que mis padres lean acerca de lo nuestro en los periódicos.

—¿Debería ir contigo?

Draco lo pensó. Quería hablar con su madre en persona. Pero, esperaba poder hacer que su madre le diera la noticia a su padre en Azkabán. En verdad, no estaba seguro de si quería a Harry a su lado o no.

—No lo sé —respondió—. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará mi madre. Siempre me ha apoyado, y creo que sospecha que me atraen los hombres. Pero puede que sea difícil para ella. Creo que mejor le daré las noticias, solo.

—Lo que tú quieras. —Harry no podía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionado. Después de todo, sentía que él y Narcissa habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo. A una tregua, quizás.

Draco alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿has tenido sueños acerca de tener hijos?

—Pensé que eran los hijos de Ron y Hermione. Parecía que podían serlo.

—Pero Olivia dijo que eran tuyos. Y tienen cabello rojo y pecas. Se oye a que podrían ser tuyos y de Ginny.

—Draco, no amo a Ginny. No quiero estar con Ginny. No voy a tener hijos con Ginny. Probablemente no voy a tener hijos para nada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es un poco difícil tener un bebé sin una chica. Te lo dije antes, ya no quiero estar con chicas. Solo me gustas tú.

Draco parpadeó.

—No quiero a nadie más que a ti.

—Por ahora. ¿Qué pasará cuando seas mayor, y quiera tener una familia? Preguntaste eso esta noche. Obviamente, tú quieres una familia algún día.

—Bueno, sí. Algún día. No en algún momento cercano. Tal vez en diez años.

—Aun así, no podré tener hijos en diez años. Draco, tendrás que encontrar a una mujer para ello.

Draco no podía entender por qué Harry estaba diciéndole cosas tan hirientes. ¿Acaso creía que Draco lo iba a dejar cuando estuviera listo para comenzar una familia?

—Tú eres el que tiene los hijos en el futuro, no yo. Hijos que parecen ser parte del clan Weasley.

Se quedaron recostados en silencio por un rato, cada uno pensando en lo que el otro había dicho. Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio.

—Es por eso que no me gusta todo eso de profetizar y las lecturas de palma y toda esa mierda. Es basura. ¿Y qué si vio a los niños con los que he estado soñando? Aún pienso que son de Ron y Hermione. Si llego a tener una familia, no puedo imaginar cómo pasará eso. Así que elijo no pensar en ello. Lo haré, o no.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No tiene caso preocuparse por ello ahora. Primero, tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestras carreras. —Draco se inclinó para besar a Harry—. Lamento haberme molestado por algo que no has hecho aún —dijo, riendo.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa—. Pero, por favor, no vayas a esa cita. No quiero que esa mujer te meta más ideas en la cabeza. Vivamos el hoy. El futuro ya viene lo suficientemente rápido.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Lo siento. No hay adelantos esta vez.

Acabo de comenzar el epílogo. Es un poco pronto, pero tenía ideas que necesitaba escribir. Hasta ahora, está en el capítulo 26, pero creo que tendré que moverlo. Tengo ideas y cosas escritas desde el 21 hasta el 24, y no creo terminar en el 25. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

* * *

><p>(1) Esta sí fue nueva para mí. En inglés, se llama hounds-tooth (diente de perro), y en español le decimos "pata de gallo". Les dejo una imagen: en. wikipedia wiki File:Lanvin_houndstooth .jpg

(2) Aquí hubo humor en inglés; Chittock dice "come out", que significa "salir del clóset", por eso Harry se sorprende.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, en contra de Reverie…<p>

En el siguiente capítulo:

—_¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry pudo ver que había estado llorando._

—_Acabo de llegar._

—_¿Qué pasó? —Harry le quitó el baúl de la mano a Draco—. Me dirigía a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Draco negó con la cabeza, pero caminó al lado de Harry._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Recostados sobre la cama de Harry, el Gryffindor depositó besos en el rostro y el cuello de Draco. Dejó de succionar y se hizo hacia atrás._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_Nada._

_Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry volvió a lamer el cuello de Draco, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Suspiró._

—_Draco, ¿qué sucede?_

_Suspirando, Draco respondió:_

—_Nada. Es solo algo que mi madre dijo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_¿Te gusta el reloj? —preguntó Draco—. Cuando noté que el que tienes está abollado, hice que hicieran éste, solo para ti. El fabricante estuvo tan feliz con el diseño que lo añadió a su colección. Pero el tuyo es el primero. —Draco estiró la mano y giró el reloj sobre la mano de Harry—. ¿Ves? Lo firmó y lo numeró._

—_Gracias. Me encanta —dijo Harry, riendo—. He estado cargando el viejo reloj de bolsillo de Fabian Prewett. —Cuando el rostro de Draco se quedó en blanco, Harry aclaró—. El hermano de Molly. —Harry siguió admirando su nuevo regalo, mientras Draco hacía lo mismo._

—_Oh, no._

_Harry alzó la cabeza._

—_¿Qué?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Bueno, los espero en el siguiente.<p>

**Adigium21**


	21. Feliz Navidad

**Notas de la autora:**

*Tengan ustedes una linda Navidad Drarry.

Hagan el Baile Navideño Gay…

¡Espero que todos tengan una maravillosa Navidad/Janucha/Kwanzaa/Boxing Day/ Año Nuevo! (1)

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Sí, lo sé! No mantuve mi promesa… Este fin lo tuve bastante ocupado, pero prometo echarle ganas y esforzarme… :D

Gracias a Comodin, Waaleej, DarkPotterMalfoy, Alfy y Adri por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Ah, también a Hana y a Little Disaster…

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

20 de Diciembre, 1998

—Desearía poder quedarme —dijo Draco, mientras abrazaba a Harry con fuerzas—. No deberías pasar la Navidad solo.

—Otros alumnos se quedarán. No estaré solo. Además, aún nos veremos para ir a cenar a la casa de los Weasley, ¿verdad?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Pero me odian. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí. De otro modo, no te daré tu regalo de Navidad —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Haciendo un mohín, Draco cedió.

—Oh, está bien. Iré. Pero solo si todos saben que voy a ir. Lo último que necesito es que alguno de ellos me hechice hasta cansarse, porque no saben que estoy contigo.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Harry—. Todos saben que iré contigo. Estará bien.

Draco abrazó a Harry de nuevo.

—Te extrañaré.

—Te extrañaré —dijo alguien burlonamente, al dar la vuelta a la esquina.

Harry y Draco se separaron para ver a Terry Boot, que hacía gestos de besos mientras los veía.

—¿No follarán por once días? ¿Cómo van a sobrevivir, maricas? —Rio—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu rodilla, Potter? —Boot caminó hacia la puerta principal y salió, riendo.

—Al menos él no estará aquí contigo —comentó Draco.

Se besaron y se despidieron una vez más; luego, Draco se fue.

Harry regresó a Gryffindor con calma. Solo él, un chico de sexto y dos de cuarto se iban a quedar. Pero no le importaba. Draco había sido una gran distracción y el moreno tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer durante las vacaciones. Le agradaba el tiempo en silencio. Su plan era terminar todo para la víspera de Navidad, y así poder disfrutar desde Navidad hasta la víspera de Año Nuevo. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de convencer a Draco de regresar con él, después de la cena con los Weasleys.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

24 de Diciembre, 1998

El día antes de Navidad. Sorprendentemente, como Draco no había estado ahí para distraerlo, Harry había podido ponerse al corriente con todos sus deberes. Ansiaba ver a Ron y Hermione al día siguiente. Junto con el resto del clan Weasley, claro.

Sin embargo, la razón más grande por la que Harry se había quedado había sido para no importunar en lo que prometía ser un muy difícil receso de Navidad para la familia. Ron había estado melancólico últimamente, y al parecer, Ginny había estado llorando varias veces. A veces, Harry se sentía culpable por estar feliz, cuando muchas otras familias iban a estar pasando tiempos muy tristes.

Harry se dirigía al Gran Comedor esa noche, cuando vio a Draco parado en el vestíbulo, cerca de las escaleras, con una pequeña maleta en una mano y un periódico en la otra.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry pudo ver que había estado llorando.

—Acabo de llegar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Harry le quitó la maleta de la mano a Draco—. Me dirigía a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero caminó al lado de Harry.

Resistiendo la urgencia de preguntar de nuevo qué pasaba, Harry se sentó junto a Draco en la mesa, donde el resto de los alumnos se había reunido. Quedaban tan pocos alumnos en la escuela, por las festividades, que todos se sentaban juntos en una mesa.

—Vaya, compañero, ¿qué haces de vuelta? —preguntó Blaise, sorprendido—. No es que no me alegre verte.

Arrojando el periódico al otro lado de la mesa, Draco respondió:

—Alguien ya lo dijo. Debí haber dejado que le contaras a Chittock, después de todo. Al menos, ella habría sido objetiva.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Harry—. La maldita Rita Skeeter.

Blaise le quitó el periódico a Harry y comenzó a leer:

—De acuerdo a fuentes confidenciales en Hogwarts, el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, ha revelado que es homosexual. Después de romperle el corazón a la joven Ginny Weasley, se reveló que, el que una vez fue héroe, ha estado durmiendo con nadie más que Draco Malfoy, su supuesto némesis de la infancia. Se sabe que el mortífago, cuyo padre reside en Azkabán, ha sido un predador bisexual durante sus años en Hogwarts. Esta reportera se pregunta si Potter y el heredero Malfoy ya estaban juntos durante la guerra. ¿Mucha de la tragedia sin sentido habría podido evitarse, de no ser por la lujuria de dos jóvenes? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó en la Torre, que llevó a la muerte al querido director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore? ¡Esto es pura mierda! —gritó Blaise. Arrugó el periódico sin terminar el artículo.

—Padre está furioso conmigo. Vio el periódico y me mandó un vociferador. Aparentemente, las revelaciones de mis preferencias sexuales están afectando su estatus en prisión. Por ahora, está apartado de los demás. Para su protección.

Abrazando a Draco con un brazo, Harry preguntó:

—¿Qué dijo tu madre?

—Obviamente, está avergonzada por la prensa. Fue a pasar la Navidad al campo, con una prima distante, y me regresó acá.

—Lo siento. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Sabía que Skeeter iba a escribir algo poco favorecedor acerca de mí, pero esto es indignante. ¡Te llamó predador! Voy a ir a su oficina mañana y…

—Mañana es Navidad, Harry.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, después de Navidad, voy a hacer que se retracte de todo. No puedo creer que insinuara que no dijimos la verdad acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—No importa. —Draco suspiró—. Incluso si se retracta, la gente va a creer lo que escribió primero. —Inclinó la cabeza.

—Probablemente tenga razón —dijo Blaise. El chico miró a Harry y dijo algo sin emitir sonido, pero Harry no pudo entenderlo. Se encogió de hombros y le dijo articulando: "¿Qué?"

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —le preguntó a Draco—. Me refiero a con lo de que tu madre te echara en Nochebuena.

Harry se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan estúpido. Por supuesto que Draco iba a estar molesto por lo de _El Profeta_, pero el rechazo de su madre era lo que en verdad estaba lastimándolo.

—Nunca he pasado una Navidad lejos de ella. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de darle su regalo.

—Probablemente pensó que estarías más seguro aquí —dijo Harry—. La prensa no te molestará.

—Y, tal vez, esté de acuerdo con que estés con Harry. Dado que te mandó de regreso con él —sugirió Blaise.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. ¿Sabes dónde está? Podríamos ir con ella mañana, antes de ir con los Weasleys.

—Joder, me olvidé de ellos —gruñó Draco. Negó con la cabeza—. No sé dónde está Madre, con exactitud. Pero está bien. La veré después de las festividades.

Harry bajó la cabeza para mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—Lamento lo que pasó, pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

Con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, Draco le sonrió.

—De todas formas, me estaba aburriendo en la mansión. Madre estaba ocupada, planeando las fiestas que ahora no podrá celebrar, y Pansy solo me visitó una vez.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —dijo Harry—. Casi todos los demás se fueron.

—De acuerdo. —Draco estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos todavía se veían tristes.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Recostados sobre la cama de Harry, el Gryffindor depositó besos en el rostro y el cuello de Draco. Dejó de succionar y se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry volvió a lamer el cuello de Draco, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Suspiró.

—Draco, ¿qué sucede?

Suspirando, Draco respondió:

—Nada. Es solo algo que mi madre dijo.

Harry esperó a que Draco continuara. Cuando el rubio no quiso hacerlo, dijo:

—Que fue…

—No quería hablar enfrente de Blaise, pero de hecho Madre me animó a volver contigo.

Sonriendo, Harry dijo:

—Excelente. Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—Quiere que experimente lo necesario para que, cuando llegue el momento, me case con Astoria y sea feliz. —Draco rio sin ganas—. Daphne se rehusó. Dijo que era demasiado raro que ambos te hayamos hecho una paja. No le gusta compartir. Compartirme, en este caso.

—Ajá. Entonces, ¿soy un experimento? —Rio un poco con eso.

—Dijo que solo es por el sexo. Que es una fase y que dejo sacar la curiosidad de mi sistema.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿tu madre habló contigo acerca de nosotros teniendo sexo?

Draco miró a Harry.

—No es solo por el sexo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —replicó Harry—. ¿Le contaste que ni siquiera te permití besarme al principio?

—No le conté nada —dijo el heredero Malfoy—. No es su asunto. Harry, esto no es solo una fase.

Harry sonrió y frutó el muslo de Draco.

—Lo sé.

—¿Está bien si no hacemos, ya sabes, nada esta noche?

—Pero sí estamos haciendo algo —dijo Harry—. Estamos pasando nuestra primera Nochebuena juntos. —Apuntó a la radio con su varita y prendió la WWN. El par escuchó música mientras platicaban, hasta bien entrada la noche.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

25 de Diciembre, 1998

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe antes del amanecer. No podía dormir más. Podía oír los pequeños ronquidos que la rubia y despeinada cabeza emitía junto a él. Consideró despertar a Draco, pero luego decidió que el día de Navidad era el único día en el que no se debía despertar a alguien. Harry nunca disfrutó la Navidad de niño, con los Dursleys. La disfrutaba más con la familia de Ron. Sin embargo, jamás había estado tan emocionado como ese día. Darle regalos a Ron y Hermione le daba gusto, pero estaba casi estallando por la ilusión de darle a Draco su regalo.

Incapaz de recostarse y mirar el techo por más tiempo, Harry se levantó en silencio, se duchó y se vistió para comenzar el día. En vez de ropa normal, Harry se puso unos pijamas limpios de franela. En definitiva, Navidad era un día para descansar. Fue a la sala común y encendió un fuego. Para entonces, su estómago comenzó a gruñir y quiso despertar a Draco para que pudieran ir a desayunar. Solo había unos cuantos alumnos en el castillo, junto con algunos profesores, y el desayuno no duraría mucho.

Como por arte de magia, Draco entró a la sala común en ese momento, estirándose y bostezando ruidosamente.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana? —Harry sonrió alegremente.

—Sí. Lo de anoche fue justo lo que necesitaba. Feliz Navidad a ti también. ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto? —preguntó.

Riendo, Harry respondió:

—Desde antes del amanecer, de hecho. ¿Tienes hambre? O, ¿prefieres abrir los regalos primero?

—Regalos. —El estómago de Draco gruñó ruidosamente—. Ejem, tal vez desayuno.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y se deleitaron con bollos, huevos revueltos y salchichas, así como con un poco de ponche de huevo. Harry no podía evitar sonreír después de cada bocado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter? —bromeó Draco—.Pareces niño en Navidad. —Le guiñó un ojo al moreno.

—Nunca he tenido a alguien… especial a quien darle un regalo —admitió Harry, avergonzado.

La comisura de Draco se levantó.

—¿En serio?¿Soy el primero?

—¿Primero? —La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera haber otros después de Draco. Había asumido que siempre sería como estaban ahora.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —dijo Draco, suspirando.

—Nada. ¿Ya terminaste de comer? —Harry trató de olvidar sus pensamientos negativos. Quería disfrutar el día.

—Sí. Regresemos —sugirió Draco.

Mientras caminaban, algo comenzó a molestar a Harry, y finalmente decidió sacarlo a colación.

—Yo no soy tu primero —dijo Harry, de la nada.

—¿Qué?

—Probablemente pasaste Navidades especiales con Pansy.

—Harry, no lo hagas.

—Yo solo digo que…

Draco se detuvo enfrente del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Lo que pasó con Pansy fue hace muchísimo tiempo. Éramos niños.

—Pero le dijiste que ibas a casarte con ella algún día.

—¿Todo lo que decías a los quince lo decías en serio? —preguntó Draco—. Mi padre me dijo que me iba a casar con Pansy. Él y Parkinson estaban formando una alianza. No sé si sí sentía algo por ella, o si solo me convencí de ello. Cuando se lo dije, ella brincó. Puede que haya contado una romántica historia acerca del amor no correspondido, pero yo lo superé lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que hacerlo. Poco después de eso, me informaron que iba a tomar el lugar de mi padre entre los mortífagos.

De repente, Harry se sintió tonto por mencionarlo. Se oía inseguro y celoso.

—Pansy y yo solo somos amigos. Buenos amigos, pero nada más. Como tú y Hermione.

—De acuerdo. —Harry asintió, sintiendo como si hubiera arruinado la Navidad antes de que comenzara—. Pero nunca tuve sexo con Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿debería estar celoso de Ginny?

Harry no había pensado en eso.

—No, claro que no. —Sonrió—. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Ponche de huevo —le dijo a la Señora Gorda.

El retrato se abrió y ambos chicos entraron. Nadie más estaba ahí. Aunque extrañaba a Hermione y Ron, Harry estaba feliz de tener la sala común para él y Draco. Se sentó cerca de la chimenea y comenzó a poner aparte los regalos de Draco.

—Tal vez debería ducharme primero —dijo Draco, aplastándose el cabello.

—No necesitas ducharte, es Navidad.

—Al menos debería lavarme los dientes. —El Slytherin hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Se sienten raros, y mi aliento huele a salchicha.

—Bueno, pero hazlo rápido —dijo Harry impacientemente. Continuó dividiendo los regalos en dos montones. Ron y Hermione le habían dejado sus regalos a Harry, así que su montón tenía unos cuantos regalos más.

Mientras Harry esperaba a que Draco regresara, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en el regalo que había comprado. Hermione había estado con él, y le había dicho que pensaba que era perfecto. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba seguro. No le gustaba pensar las cosas de nuevo, y de todas maneras no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, así que intentó no estar ansioso.

Draco regresó del baño, sonriendo.

—Te ves muy inquieto. ¿Estás nervioso o algo así? —bromeó.

—Espero que te guste lo que te compré.

—No tenías que comprarme nada —respondió Draco con sinceridad—. Estoy feliz de pasar la Navidad contigo. Desearía que no hubieras desperdiciado dinero en mí.

—No lo desperdicié —protestó Harry.

—Solo me refiero a que… —Draco batalló para encontrar una forma de decir lo que quería, sin insultar a Harry—. Deberías haberlo ahorrado, para cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Necesitarás dinero para encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, hasta que encuentres un trabajo…

—Ése no será un problema —le dijo Harry—. Tengo mucho. No tanto como tú, pero estoy cómodo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pero siempre utilizaste ropa de segunda mano, que te quedaba demasiado grande. Y parece que nunca llevas cosas más lindas. El reloj que cargas está abollado.

Harry rio.

—Supongo que nunca me han importado las cosas materiales. Además, si mis tíos hubieran sabido de mi cuenta en Gringotts, habrían encontrado una forma de apoderarse de ella. Se los he mantenido en secreto.

—Oh, siempre pensé que eras po… menos afortunado.

Riendo por lo bajo, Harry replicó:

—Bueno, al menos sé que no vas tras de mí por mi dinero. Y ahora sabes que yo no voy tras de ti por el tuyo.

—Jamás lo pensé —protestó Draco.

—Solo estoy bromeando. —Harry sonrió—. Toma. —Le dio a Draco un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel café—. Es de Molly.

—¿Molly qué? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Molly Weasley, por supuesto.

—Entonces debe ser para ti. —Draco trató de regresárselo.

—No, este de aquí es mío. —Harry levantó un paquete similar, con una H sobre él. El paquete que Draco sostenía tenía una D escrita sobre él.

Draco se sentó y miró el paquete. No podía entender por qué la madre de Ron y Ginny le había mandado a él, de entre todas las personas, un regalo. Harry abrió el suyo. Era un conjunto de bufanda con guantes, tejido a mano por la misma Molly. El conjunto era verde, para combinar con los ojos del moreno.

—Probablemente te mandó lo mismo. Ábrelo —lo urgió Harry.

Renuentemente, Draco abrió el paquete y encontró que sí era un conjunto de bufanda con guantes, pero de color gris claro. Harry estiró la mano y envolvió el cuello de Draco con la bufanda.

—Se ve genial —dijo, sonriendo—. Es casi del mismo color que tus ojos.

Aún confundido, Draco le preguntó a Harry.

—¿Por qué hizo esto por mí? De seguro todos me odian. —Se quitó la bufanda y la puso a un lado, junto con los guantes.

—Si te odiaran, no te habrían invitado a su cena de Navidad.

—Solo lo hicieron por ti. Ahora no puedo ir. No le compré nada.

—Bueno, yo sí. Será de parte de los dos —explicó Harry.

Aun así, no le parecía bien al rubio. Había sido criado para ser un invitado atento, no uno que solamente ponía su nombre en la tarjeta de un invitado verdaderamente atento. Había planeado llevar la botella de vino que él y Harry no habían abierto en su primera cita. Pero eso no era lo mismo que un regalo de Navidad.

—No te puedes echar para atrás ahora. Nos esperan a ambos —señaló Harry.

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco se rindió.

—De acuerdo. —Tomó una pequeña caja, envuelta en un elegante papel dorado con un moño rojo, del montón de Harry, y se lo dio.

—Éste es de mi parte.

—¿Te incomodaría si abro los de Ron y Mione, primero? Así podemos abrir los nuestros, juntos.

Draco miró cómo Harry desenvolvía un libro acerca de interpretación de sueños, de parte de Hermione, y un juego del Ahorcado reusable, de parte de Ron. El pelirrojo también le dio una pomada quita moretones, junto con una corta nota acerca de que debía probarla con los chupetones que Draco dejaba en su cuello constantemente.

Harry rio.

—Imagino que Ron está cansado de ver tus marcas en mí.

—Difícil. —Draco sonrió. De repente, brincó sobre Harry y lo echó hacia atrás, succionando fuertemente un lado de su cuello. Soltó a Harry cuando estuvo seguro de que había dejado una marca lo suficientemente oscura como para avergonzar a Ron.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry, quitándose al rubio de encima—. Todos los Weasleys van a ver eso.

—Oops —dijo Draco, sinvergüenza—. Te ayudaré a ocultarlo. Más tarde. Quiero que abras mi regalo ahora.

Aún con un mohín, Harry señaló los regalos junto a Draco.

—Abre primero el que está hasta arriba.

Harry esperó a que Draco comenzara, y luego comenzó a desenvolver la caja dorada. Quería alcanzar a Draco antes de que abriera el otro paquete, pero el moreno estaba demasiado ocupado mirando, con la boca abierta, un reloj dorado de bolsillo. Harry recorrió el frente con un dedo. Tenía un bajorrelieve del castillo de Hogwarts. Al apretar el pequeño botón hasta arriba se abrió la tapa, revelando una carátula de reloj, en tono sepia, con números romanos y, como manecillas, unas intricadas réplicas de varitas. Era el reloj más impresionante que Harry había visto jamás. Apenas escuchó el jadeo de Draco, mientras seguía admirando el objeto.

—Harry, esto es… wow.

Alzando la cabeza, Harry vio que Draco tenía la caja abierta. Adentro se encontraba el broche de corbata, de la tienda de segunda mano.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry, inseguro.

—Es precioso.

—Está hecho de oro y platino —dijo Harry, sonriendo. Se preguntó si debía contarle la historia a Draco, pero decidió no hacerlo. Estaba contento con saber que, al parecer, al rubio le había gustado mucho.

—¿Te gusta el reloj? —preguntó Draco—. Cuando noté que el que tienes está abollado, hice que hicieran éste, solo para ti. El fabricante estuvo tan feliz con el diseño que lo añadió a su colección. Pero el tuyo es el primero. —Draco estiró la mano y giró el reloj sobre la mano de Harry—. ¿Ves? Lo firmó y lo numeró.

—Gracias. Me encanta —dijo Harry, riendo—. He estado cargando el viejo reloj de bolsillo de Fabian Prewett. —Cuando el rostro de Draco se quedó en blanco, Harry aclaró—. El hermano de Molly. —Harry siguió admirando su nuevo regalo, mientras Draco hacía lo mismo.

—Oh, no.

Harry alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Draco velozmente, con aspecto culpable. Miró a Harry por un momento, tenso. Luego, lentamente, le enseñó sus manos—. Lo siento mucho. Ya lo rompí. —Parecía como si Draco estuviera a punto de llorar. Harry solo se quedó ahí, enfrente de él, con la boca abierta—. Haré que lo reparen de inmediato. Puedo llevárselo al joyero de mi madre.

Harry seguía con la boca abierta.

Bajando la cabeza, Draco se disculpó varias veces más.

—Draco —susurró Harry, una vez que encontró su voz—. ¿Se abrió para ti?

—¿Abrió? Pensé que lo había roto. —Draco suspiró del alivio—. ¿Quieres decir que se supone que hace eso?

Harry dudó.

—Bueno… así es si… —Comenzó a temblar—. Draco, ¿tú… me amas? —Harry pasó saliva con dificultad.

Mordiéndose el labio, el rubio comenzó a parpadear por la pregunta del moreno. ¿Por qué ponía a Draco en una posición tan difícil? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder? Si decía sí, ¿espantaría a Harry? No estaba seguro de estar listo para esa confesión en particular.

De repente, Harry entendió que Draco no conocía la historia del broche. Su pregunta debió haberse oído descarada e impertinente.

—Porque yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron y el chico respiró con dificultad.

Señalando al broche, o mejor dicho los broches, ahora que se había separado, Harry le contó la historia. Le explicó que lo había comprado porque le recordaba a Draco, y porque había creído que se vería genial en él. Harry nunca había soñado con que el broche llegara a abrirse para él.

Pero, dado que sí se había separado cuando Draco lo levantó, el moreno tuvo que hacer esa pregunta. Tenía que saber si era verdad. Harry acababa de abrir su corazón y ahí estaba, más vulnerable que nunca, esperando la respuesta de Draco.

Después de escuchar la historia de Harry, Draco miró los broches en su mano, como si le pudieran decir las palabras correctas que debía decir. Sonrió un poco, pensando que los objetos le mostraban exactamente qué decir. Aparentemente, ya habían hablado por él. Y Harry había dado el primer paso. Draco solo necesitaba "encontrarlo a la mitad del camino" (2).

Regresando los broches a la caja, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Harry con una pasión que no había sentido por nadie más. Harry soltó el reloj que había estado agarrando y recorrió sus dedos por los sedosos mechones que hacían cosquillas en su mejilla.

Por muy maravilloso que el besuqueo era, Harry aún quería una respuesta verbal. Empujó a Draco por los hombros un poco, y el Slytherin captó la indirecta. Rompiendo el beso, miró a Harry, jadeando ligeramente.

—Sí —susurró—. Merlín, sí. Estoy enamorado de ti. Al parecer, lo he estado por siempre.

Esta vez, Harry se inclinó para encontrarse con los labios de Draco, y así compartir su primer beso, después de que ambos declararan su amor.

—Déjame mostrártelo. Déjame hacerte el amor, Harry.

Harry asintió. Y las manos de Draco se movieron tan veloces como el rayo, desabotonando la camisa del pijama de Harry.

Deteniendo las manos del rubio, el moreno dijo suavemente.

—Aquí no.

Repasando la sala común con la mirada, Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Había otros tres alumnos en los dormitorios de Gryffindor; además, el suelo no era el lugar más cómodo para el sexo.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al dormitorio de varones de octavo grado, desvistiéndose mientras entraba. Detrás de él, Harry aumentó el rastro de ropa que su amante había dejado.

Harry sabía qué esperarse. Se sentía preparado y descubrió que estaba ansiando sentir a Draco dentro de él. Sabía que Draco sería un maravilloso amante.

Sin ser de los que decepcionan, Draco veneró a Harry, besándolo sin prisas por todos lados, mientras sus dedos lo aflojaban. El Gryffindor se relajó y permitió el acceso a los dedos del rubio, hasta que Draco separó sus piernas con gentileza.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó a Harry.

El moreno asintió y miró el rostro de Draco, mientras el rubio introducía lentamente su lubricada polla. Gruñendo con cada pequeño empujón, Harry jadeó cuando Draco terminó de entrar. Pensó que había estado preparado para la sensación pero, comparada con los dedos relativamente pequeños de Draco, su polla llenaba a Harry completamente. Se sentía extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Draco comenzó a moverse, y Harry entendió por qué Draco se había venido tan rápidamente la primera vez. Tenía el ansia de tocar su propia erección, pero Draco le ganó, acariciando al ritmo de sus embestidas. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Harry lo desconcertaban. Sentía que debía haber estado avergonzado por lo alto que estaba gimiendo, pero no se sentía así. Y Draco parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Se movieron juntos, en perfecta sincronía. No era como si no fuera así normalmente, pero esta vez se sintió diferente para Harry, dejando de lado lo obvio. No era solo lujuria: no había incertidumbre, nada los retenía. Le dio a Draco todo lo que tenía. Y tomó todo lo que Draco tenía para dar. Harry se sentía poderoso y deseable y amado. Quería sentirse de esa manera por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, Draco sintió algo diferente. Al principio, sintió algo que empujaba su magia. Comenzó lentamente, causando un cosquillo agradable por todo su cuerpo. Pero, mientras Harry lo atraía más, comenzó a sentir dolor. Apagado al principio; luego, comenzó a enfocarse. Parecía emanar de sus extremidades. Sus dedos de las manos y de los pies parecían haberse dormido. Los gemidos de Harry se hicieron más fuertes, y el dolor punzante viajó por las piernas y el brazo de Draco. Después de un rato, el dolor se centró en su antebrazo izquierdo. Lloriqueó, pero no por el éxtasis, como podría haber pensado Harry.

Arqueando la espalda, Harry dejó salir un gruñido ruidoso. Se vino intensa y largamente, sobre su propio pecho. Su amante había soltado su polla desde hacía mucho, y Harry tenía las uñas enterradas en la espalda de Draco. No podía recordar haberse venido sin fricción constante, de algún tipo. La idea duró poco, pues una ola del dolor que Draco había estado sintiendo golpeó a Harry. El moreno sintió como si su corazón… no, no su corazón; su alma, estuviera siendo succionada. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, para ver a su amante haciendo muecas, mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Draco se desplomó sobre Harry, apenas capaz de recuperar el aliento. También con un poco de dificultad, el moreno esperó un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso? —preguntó, sin aire.

—No… no lo sé —respondió Draco, temblando—. Sentí como si estuviera en llamas. Literalmente. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan dolorosa en mi vida —dijo distraídamente. Luego, entendiendo lo que había dicho, trató de retractarse—. Quiero decir, no estuvo del todo mal. Estaba exagerando un poco. —Decidió que, probablemente, era mejor dejar de hablar.

—¿Se sintió así todo el tiempo? —preguntó Harry, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—No. Al principio fue genial. Fue hermoso. —El rubio frunció el ceño—. Pero luego, sentí como si tu magia estuviera tratando de absorber la mía. No podía luchar contra ella.

—Lo siento. No estaba intentando hacer nada. Solo estaba… —Harry apretó los ojos—. Solo estaba amándote.

Draco se impulsó con las manos para levantarse.

—No quise decir que pensara que tú estabas haciendo algo a propósito. —Recordó a Pansy, relatándole, al principio del año, ese cuento de viejas brujas acerca de los magos poderosos y el sexo. Pero él y Harry habían tenido sexo unas cuantas veces, y nada parecido les había pasado antes—. Harry, ¿alguna vez algo parecido te…? ¡Maldita sea! Desapareció.

Harry abrió los ojos y trató de enderezarse.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué desapareció?

—La Marca. —El ex mortífago respiró—. Desapareció. —Frunció el ceño—. Me dolió demasiado. Fue más doloroso que cuando me la pusieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Me siento bien. De hecho, ahora me siento… fantástico. —Se frotó el pecho, y luego flexionó su mano izquierda—. Es como si la sombra de magia oscura que estaba ahí hubiera sido retirada. Oh, Merlín, Harry, ni siquiera te pregunté si estás bien.

Harry sonrió.

—Me siento fantástico, también. No fue sino hasta el final que todo se puso… raro. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Draco se recostó junto a Harry y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigían a su antebrazo desnudo, y el chico lo miró mientras él y Harry hablaban.

—Pansy me platicó un cuento de viejas brujas, acerca de que los magos poderosos sueltan magia durante el sexo. Bueno, pensé que solo era un cuento. —Finalmente apartó la vista de su brazo y la enfocó en Harry—. Creo que tú hiciste desaparecer la marca.

—¿Cómo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora, soy más consciente de ti. Algo así como visión periférica, pero con magia.

Harry asintió. Sentía lo mismo. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry.

—Me amas.

Draco se volteó para encarar a Harry.

—Sí. Te amo.

Los pensamientos de Harry se fueron a su diario. Estaría feliz de reportar que su última entrada era infundada, después de todo.

—Aparte de Madre, nunca le he dicho eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a Pansy. Bueno, no esas palabras.

—Oh, pensé…

Negando con la cabeza, Draco respondió la pregunta que Harry no hizo.

—Nunca lo dije como tal. Ya te lo dije, no estoy muy seguro de haberlo sentido en realidad. Como sea, no importa. Cuando ella dijo que jamás consentiría casarse con alguien que podría tener amantes masculinos a la mano, me lastimó. Simplemente destruyó cualquier sentimiento que yo pude haber tenido por ella.

—¿Amantes a la mano? ¿Por qué pensaría que harías eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo común. En especial entre los _sangre pura_.

Viendo la expresión de Harry, Draco añadió con rapidez:

—Pero yo no lo haría. He visto a mi madre, humillada por la falta de discreción de mi padre. Aunque es una práctica común, la mayor parte de los hombres son más adeptos a ocultar a sus amantes de sus esposas. Madre ha tenido que entretener a sus rivales en más de una ocasión. Incluso de niño, sentía la tensión. Nunca querría que alguien se sintiera de la misma manera en la que mi madre debió haberse sentido.

—Yo tampoco haría eso, jamás —dijo Harry.

Sonriendo, Draco rodó sobre su costado y se posó sobre su amante.

—Bien, porque no te voy a compartir. —Se inclinó y besó a Harry—. Nunca.

—¿Draco? —Harry pasó saliva y, por primera vez, dijo: —Te amo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*En caso de que alguien la haya olvidado, la historia de los broches de corbata está en el capítulo 12

¡Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

* * *

><p>(1) La Kwanzaa es una fiesta secular afroamericana, que se celebra entre el 26 de diciembre y el 1° de enero. El Boxing Day es una celebración del Reino Unido, en el cual se llevan a cabo actividades deportivas y de caza. Se celebra el 26 de diciembre y, tradicionalmente, se daban aguinaldos a los empleados y tenderos de las familias acomodadas.<p>

(2) La expresión en inglés es "Meet him halfway", que quiere decir "hacer algo que te piden, para llegar a un acuerdo"… Sin embargo, lo traduje literalmente porque se oye bien, ¿no lo creen? Sería interesante que sí fuera una expresión en español…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Antes de levantarse, Ginny se inclinó hacia Harry._

—_¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

—_Em, sí, claro. —Se volteó hacia Draco—. ¿Estarás bien por un momento?_

_Al principio, el pánico cubrió el rostro de Draco, pero luego el chico asintió. Harry estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un golpeteo sonó en la puerta._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Suspirando, Harry se sentó junto a Draco en la cama._

—_Escuché a Ginny y Dean hablando esta noche, Draco. Descubrí algo que no se suponía que debía saber. Si te digo, no puedes decirle nada a nadie, incluyendo a Pansy y a Blaise._

_Draco asintió._

—_¿Qué es?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_¿Le gusta ser sanador?_

_Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Harry, respondió:_

—_Sí, lo he sido por casi toda mi vida. ¿Estás interesado?_

—_Tal vez. Aunque, no soy tan bueno en Pociones._

—_Eso es solo un aspecto. Muchos diagnósticos requieren una habilidad especial para los hechizos. Y, francamente, nos serviría alguien tan familiarizado con las Artes Oscuras como tú. Casi todos quieren ser aurores. Curar heridas hechas por magia oscura puede ser bastante peliagudo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Intenso? A mí me encantaron los regalos. Y lo de la marca…

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

**Adigium21**


	22. Tengo un secreto

**Notas de la autora:**

*Mi última actualización de 2011. ¡Espero que todos hayan tenido una maravillosa Navidad/Jánuca/Boxing Day! Yo disfruté la mía. Desafortunadamente, ¡me comí una caja entera de chocolates rellenos de frambuesa en cuatro días!

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Miles de gracias a yilam, Comodin, Zywia, Lilith Evans Black, Alfy-Malfoy, Waaleej y Adri por comentar en el capítulo anterior...

Me dan ganas de darme de topes, dado que ya no he respondido muchos reviews, y me siento mal... Solo quiero que sepan que todas sus palabras me inspiran a continuar con esto. :D

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

25 de Diciembre, 1998, continuado...

—Molly —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Gracias por invitarnos. —Harry envolvió a su madre "sustituta" con los brazos y la apretó.

—Te ves delgado —dijo la mujer.

—Harry, un gusto verte. —Arthur estiró la mano para que Harry lo saludara. Se volteó hacia Draco—. Em, Draco.

Draco miró la mano estirada y la tomó con cuidado.

—Señor Weasley —dijo contritamente.

—Arthur —replicó el hombre.

El resto de los saludos fueron, en su mayoría, abrazos para Harry y asentimientos para Draco, pero eso fue más de lo que el rubio había esperado. Antes de la cena, la familia se reunió en varios lugares de la casa, poniéndose al corriente y chismeando. Harry y Draco fueron el tema de casi toda la plática. Harry notó una evidente falta de conversación, en el momento en el que él y Draco entraban a un nuevo cuarto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry, esquinándolo a solas.

—Sí, es solo que... Sé que todos están hablando de nosotros, pero no _a _nosotros. Es como si fuéramos el elefante en el cuarto. —Sabía que Hermione entendería la referencia, pues había crecido en el mundo muggle (1).

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —replicó la chica. Miró hacia la otra esquina, donde Draco estaba platicando con Fleur—. Me pregunto de qué estarán platicando los dos.

—Draco sabe francés. Y ella no conoce mucho de su pasado personal. Supongo que es una persona segura con la que puede hablar. —El rubio miró hacia donde estaban y sonrió.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ustedes dos parecen estar en el paraíso. Draco se veía un poco nervioso pero, por la forma en la que te ha estado viendo toda la noche, me hace pensar que hubo un nuevo progreso.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Lo hubo. —Se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído—. Me dijo que me ama.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Y, finalmente, ¿le dijiste lo que sientes?

Harry asintió. Bajó la mirada hacia su corbata y señaló el broche dorado en ella.

—¿Recuerdas el broche de corbata que compré y la historia detrás de él?

—Te lo mereces, Harry, en serio. Ambos se lo merecen. —Su sonrisa desapareció—. Vi el periódico. ¿Cómo lo están llevando?

—Le está costando más trabajo a él. —Harry miró a Draco, mientras Arthur se le acercaba y le ofrecía una cerveza de mantequilla—. Sus padres no han sido comprensivos. Pero estaremos bien. —Bebió de su propia cerveza y juntó el valor para abordar el tema en el que estaba realmente interesado—. Mione, ¿alguna vez has escuchado acerca de que la magia de alguien intente apoderarse de la de otra persona?

—No en realidad. He escuchado de "atar la magia", pero no creo que la magia de una persona tome el control. Es más como una unión. Se hace en las ceremonias matrimoniales.

—¿Como un Juramento Inquebrantable?

—No, no se relaciona a un evento o a una idea específica, como el Juramento Inquebrantable. No es algo que puedas romper; estarás unido permanentemente, por la magia. No muchas parejas lo hacen, estos días. No con las tasas de divorcio tan altas.

—Oh. ¿Puedes hacerlo por accidente?

Hermione rio.

—No lo creo. Lo hace alguien que oficie las bodas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Jadeó—. No están pensando en casarse, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No —insistió Harry—. Espera, ¿podemos hacerlo? No creí que parejas del mismo sexo pudieran casarse.

—Bueno, no legalmente, pero hay ceremonias para ello.

—Hmmm.

—La cena está lista, queridos —dijo Molly, apareciendo junto a ellos—. Asegúrate de comer lo suficiente, Harry. —Miró a Hermione de arriba abajo—. Tú también, jovencita.

Hermione y Harry rieron, mientras Molly se alejaba.

—¿Crees que alguna vez tendremos suficiente carne en los huesos para ella? —Harry preguntó—. Me pregunto si ha hablado con Draco.

—Pobrecito. Es probable que lo utilice como conejillo de Indias. —Hermione rio. El par entró a la cocina y tomó asiento.

Arthur ya estaba acomodado en un extremo de la mesa, y Draco estaba a su izquierda. Le había estado contando al patriarca Weasley acerca de la fiesta de Slughorn. Arthur estaba muy interesado en el nuevo libro que Miranda Goshawk estaba preparando.

Harry se sentó junto a Draco, y Ginny se sentó junto a él.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó Harry a la chica, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Estaba arriba —replicó—. Harry, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte después de la cena. En privado.

A pesar de que Harry pensó que era raro que Ginny quisiera hablar con él en secreto, no se preocupó mucho.

La cena de Navidad fue un festín increíble, como siempre lo era en el hogar de los Weasley. Draco había olvidado darle a Arthur el vino, y se excusó por un momento para ir por él. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír, Harry fue bombardeado con comentarios y preguntas.

Alzando las manos para silenciarlos, Harry solo dijo:

—Lo que quieran decirme o preguntarme, pueden hacerlo frente a Draco. No dejaré que hablen a sus espaldas. Entiendo que es una situación extraña pero, por favor, ya es bastante malo que seamos el objeto de chismes en los periódicos.

Draco regresó a una cocina en silencio y, de algún modo, supo que alguien había estado hablando de él. Le dio la botella de vino a Arthur.

—No pensé que la familia fuera tan grande. Habría traído dos botellas.

—No tenías que traer nada, Draco —respondió Arthur. Movió su varita y descorchó la botella—. Pero, gracias.

Aún de pie, Draco miró, incómodo, el mar de pelirrojos que lo miraba.

—De hecho, sí traje algo más. —Draco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente—. Mi humildad.

Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de Draco y lo miró, de manera inquisitiva.

Continuando, el antiguo mortífago se dirigió a Molly y Arthur, para empezar.

—Y mis disculpas. Mi familia le ha dado una cantidad considerable de tormento a la suya. Para la mayor parte, no hay suficientes disculpas. He madurado lo suficiente como para entender las cualidades que hacen que una persona sea digna de respeto y admiración. Y ahora lucho por ellas. Sé que Ron y Ginny son amigos de Harry, leales y compasivos, y me han aceptado más de lo que probablemente merezco. Los he juzgado mal, a todos ustedes, basado en el prejuicio; me siento honrado por su tolerancia. Y les pido su perdón por mi comportamiento en el pasado.

Con eso, Draco se sentó de nuevo, incapaz de mirar a cualquier persona, que lo miraban con la boca abierta. Nunca habían visto a un Malfoy mostrar arrepentimiento o remordimiento, en especial cuando se trataba de su familia.

Molly se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Jovencito, tú no eres responsable de las acciones de tu familia. Pero eres responsable de las tuyas. No puedo imaginar a alguien de tu familia, postrándose como lo acabas de hacer. Y, por supuesto que estás perdonado. No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que mis chicos no han hecho de las suyas durante estos años. —La mujer sonrió.

Harry sonrió también, mientras pensaba en algunas de las bromas que se habían hecho el uno al otro en la escuela.

Ron rio.

—Sí, unas cuantas veces.

—Yo diría que más de unas cuantas veces —protestó Draco.

Procedieron a recordar algunas de sus más exitosas proezas, lo que llevó a una discusión de las legendarias bromas de George y Fred.

La conversación cambió y se desvió en muchas direcciones durante la cena, sin decaer en un momento por tanto que había por decir. Cuando la plática se centró en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione recordó su discusión previa con Harry.

—No recuerdo —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a Fleur—. ¿Incluyeron una ceremonia de atadura en sus votos?

—No —respondió ella—. Yo soy _pagte __Veela_. _Nuestga _magia no es completamente compatible en esa _fogma_.

—Además, con el ataque de Greyback, y mis tendencias lobunas, no quisimos arriesgarlo. —Bill besó el dorso de la mano de Fleur—. Aunque, eso no significa que no estemos atados el uno al otro para siempre. —Fleur batió las pestañas recatadamente, por el romántico gesto.

—Ya nadie hace una ceremonia de atadura —intervino Molly—. Es demasiado fácil conseguir el divorcio estos días, si me lo preguntas. Incluso en nuestra generación, solo la mitad de las parejas optó por unirse así.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿qué hace una ceremonia de atadura? —preguntó Draco.

—Cuando la magia de la pareja está atada, unida, es permanente. Estarán unidos para siempre. Incluso si terminan separándose.

—¿Y por qué alguien querría hacerla? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Cuáles son los beneficios?

—Fortalece a la bruja y al mago. Algo así como si compensara sus debilidades. No es como si adquirieran las habilidades del otro, sino que tienen la habilidad de tomar fuerza.

—Oh, así que, si uno está en un duelo, por ejemplo, ¿podría _invocar_ poder de su pareja?

—Sí, también puede ser útil en la enfermedad. Y eso puede ser peligroso, porque el otro se volvería más débil. Pero también puede ser maravilloso. Percibes realmente a tu pareja, como si estuviera contigo aunque ambos estén separados. —Molly puso su mano sobre la de Arthur. El hombre la miró con adoración. Draco quedó sorprendido por el afecto, aparentemente fuerte, incluso después de tantos años de matrimonio. Sus propios padres apenas mostraban tolerancia por el otro.

Draco miró a Harry, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Crees que...?

Por la comisura de la boca, Harry susurró.

—Aquí no.

Como buena observadora, Hermione percibió la interacción entre los chicos. Recordó la extraña pregunta de Harry, acerca de unirse por accidente. Tal vez tenía una razón para preguntar, que no era mera curiosidad.

—Molly, tengo curiosidad, ¿una pareja puede atar su magia por sí mismos, o necesitan a alguien que lo oficie?

—Bueno, he oído historias acerca de magos muy poderosos, que lo hacían ellos mismos, pero es más seguro si lo hace alguien más. De ese modo, es más controlado.

—Pero, ¿es posible? —reiteró Hermione.

—Sí. —Molly entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ron—. Ustedes dos no están planeando algo, ¿cierto?

Ron se enderezó.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Nosotros? No.

—Una pregunta más —interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Puede hacerse por accidente?

Molly la miró confundida, y entrecerró los ojos hacia la chica.

—Estás llena de preguntas. ¿Por qué tan curiosa?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada. —Sonrió—. Ya me conoce. Necesito saber todo.

Casi todos en la mesa rieron. Todos menos Harry.

—Oye, Ginny, ¿dónde está Dean? —preguntó Ron, metiéndose una porción de papas en la boca.

—Oh, está pasando Navidad con su familia —respondió.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo invitaste? —Pensó que, después de sugerirle a Ginny que lo invitara, ella lo haría.

—Em, no. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Era mejor que pasáramos Navidad separados.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Molly, compasiva.

—Está bien, mamá —dijo Ginny entre dientes—. Nos veremos después de las vacaciones. ¿Me puedo retirar?

—Por supuesto, corazón.

Antes de levantarse, Ginny se inclinó hacia Harry.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Em, sí, claro. —Se volteó hacia Draco—. ¿Estarás bien por un momento?

Al principio, el pánico cubrió el rostro de Draco, pero luego el chico asintió. Harry estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un golpeteo sonó en la puerta.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —preguntó Arthur. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Regresó a la cocina, acompañado de Dean.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma —dijo George, riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ginny, claramente sorprendida.

Dean repasó el cuarto con la mirada, con todos los ojos sobre él.

—Vine a preguntar… ¿Podemos hablar?

—Estaba a punto de platicar con Harry.

—No, espera —dijo Dean de golpe. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja. Apoyándose sobre una rodilla, el pretendiente de Ginny tomó su mano entre las de él.

Molly jadeó en voz alta. George y Percy susurraban y reían entre ellos. Ron puso los ojos como platos, mientras entendía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Dean…

—Ginny, por favor. —Dean sonrió ligeramente—. Lamento que hayamos discutido antes. Estaba siendo estúpido. Pero, pasar la Navidad separados no era la respuesta. No deberíamos pasar más tiempo separados. Te amo. —Abrió la caja, mostrando un anillo de oro, con tres diamantes pequeños—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ginny apretó la mano de Dean y lo jaló para levantarlo.

—Dean, detente. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No, Ginny. Quiero casarme contigo.

Todo el clan Weasley esperaba ansiosamente, a ver qué haría Ginny.

—Bueno, ¿qué están viendo todos? —dijo Ginny—. Tú, ven conmigo —le dijo a Dean.

La chica lo llevó a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Ginny puso los brazos en jarras.

—Estoy pensando que tenemos un predicamento y que esta es la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

—No es un predicamento, es una vida.

Dean asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Propongo que lo criemos juntos.

Ni Ginny ni Dean se dieron cuenta de que Harry había pasado cerca, mientras se dirigía al baño. Se detuvo y se quedó afuera de la puerta, cuando alcanzó a escuchar un poco de su conversación.

—Dean, un bebé es una responsabilidad enorme. Una para la que no estoy lista, te lo aseguro. Y Harry tiene el derecho de saberlo.

Harry puso los ojos como platos. Obviamente, Ginny estaba embarazada.

—Ni siquiera sabes si es de él. Lo más seguro es que sea mío —le recordó Dean—. Y aunque fuera de él, no te puede dar la vida que quieres. ¿Qué vas a hacer, compartir la paternidad con él y Malfoy? Es gay, Ginny. ¿Ese es el estilo de vida que quieres para tu bebé?

Ginny lo miró, incrédula.

—Ver quién es el padre será bastante obvio, una vez que el bebé nazca. ¿No has pensado en eso? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su piel—. La gente esperará que un hijo tuyo tenga la piel más oscura.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Pero soy "mestizo". Podría tener hijos blancos.

—Un abuelo blanco no te hace mestizo.

—Bueno, no importa. Estaremos casados para cuando el bebé nazca y Harry no podrá hacer nada al respecto. Mi apellido estará en el certificado de nacimiento.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ginny señaló.

—Vaya que lo has pensado bastante.

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo—. Porque en verdad quiero hacer esto. Por favor, di que sí. Será la mejor Navidad del mundo.

Ginny mordió su labio. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no decirle a Harry que él podía ser el padre. Pero, tal vez Dean tenía razón. Era posible que Harry ni siquiera deseara ser padre. En especial, siendo tan joven.

—Supongo que así será mejor, a la larga. O sea, estoy bastante segura de que es tuyo. Pero, ¿cómo te sentirías criando al hijo de otro hombre?

—Es mío —dijo Dean, con seguridad.

Ella le sonrió.

—Muy bien. Sí, me casaré contigo. Pero no podemos decir nada acerca del bebé. Aún no.

—De acuerdo.

Harry se recargó contra la pared. Se deslizó hacia abajo y se sentó abruptamente sobre su trasero. Comenzando a sentirse un poco mareado, se arrastró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se tomó un momento para recomponerse, antes de levantarse y usar el inodoro. Mientras se lavaba las manos miró su reflejo. Describirse como pálido sería quedarse demasiado corto. Después de mojarse el rostro con agua fría, Harry se preparó para encarar a todos, sin revelar la conversación de Ginny y Dean.

Entrando a la cocina, encontrándose con abrazos y brindis, Harry fingió ignorancia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Dijo que sí! —chilló Hermione.

—Oh, felicidades. —Harry trató de sonar emocionado, lo más que pudo, por la pareja. Le dio la mano a Dean y abrazó a Ginny; luego, se sentó junto a Draco.

Con una preocupada expresión en su rostro, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Está todo en orden? No te ves muy bien.

—¿Sabes? No me siento muy bien. Tal vez me está dando algo.

Preocupándose por la condición de Harry con sus instintos maternales, Molly le ofreció una cama.

—¿Quieres una poción para acomodar tu estómago? Tal vez comiste demasiada tarta de melaza.

—Gracias, pero creo que prefiero regresar a Hogwarts.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió.

—¿Puedo utilizar la chimenea? Me pondré en contacto con la profesora McGonagall, para decirle que regresaremos esta noche —le informó Draco a Arthur.

Antes de irse, Harry se acercó a Ginny.

—Ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. ¿Qué querías?

La chica no pudo verlo a los ojos, mientras respondía.

—Oh, solo quería saber cómo iban las cosas entre tú y Draco. Para asegurarme de que eres feliz.

El chico pasó saliva, sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo.

—Si, todo va estupendo. De nuevo, felicidades. —La besó en la mejilla, y luego viajó por la red flú, con Draco, hacia Hogwarts.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Draco por tercera vez en la última hora.

—Sí.

—Algo pasó. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir qué fue?

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos. Suponía que el rubio tenía el derecho de saberlo. Si Harry iba a ser padre, podría afectar su relación. O peor, espantar a Draco por completo. Pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Ginny estuviera tratando de mantenerlo aislado de la situación. No podía hacerle lo mismo a Draco.

Suspirando, Harry se sentó junto a Draco en la cama.

—Escuché a Ginny y Dean hablando esta noche, Draco. Descubrí algo que no se suponía que debía saber. Si te digo, no puedes decirle nada a nadie, incluyendo a Pansy y a Blaise.

Draco asintió.

—¿Qué es?

—Ginny está embarazada.

Draco solo alzó una ceja.

—Eso explicaría la urgencia de Thomas para casarse.

—Hay más.

Sin gustarle la expresión en el rostro de Harry, Draco decidió mirar sus propias uñas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, como si supiera lo que Harry estaba a punto de decir, pero no quisiera reconocerlo.

—Podría ser mío.

Draco cerró los ojos. Sintió como si esas tres palabras hubieran acabado de destruir su futuro. Conocía a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que haría lo correcto. A cualquier precio. Incluso, el de su propia felicidad. Y la felicidad de Draco.

—No tienen intención de decírmelo. Incluso si resulta ser mío.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato, cada uno con la mente a mil por hora, sin saber qué idea expresar primero.

Respirando profundamente, y soltando el aire despacio, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

—El sueño. Al menos, ahora sabes lo que el sueño significa. Y lo que Olivia Tifft vio.

Harry también había pensado que esa podía ser la manifestación física de su sueño. A pesar de que no había tenido el sueño por un tiempo, era el único sueño que casi no había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo había tenido. Aún veía a los dos niños, en el mismo escenario. Cada vez veía más de sus alrededores, que seguían siendo los mismos. La última vez, vio un ave blanca y una pared alta de piedra, cubierta de hiedra. Pero, principalmente, veía los felices rostros de los dos niños. Sabía que eran felices. Y amados.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry, Draco continuó hablando.

—No vas a poder olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú podrías? Si Pansy fuera a tener a tu hijo, y decidiera criarlo como si fuera de… no sé, de Theo, ¿permitirías que sucediera?

—Theo es un zoquete.

—Eso es irrelevante.

—No, no lo permitiría —admitió Draco. El rubio abrazó a Harry—. Haré lo que me sea posible para ayudarte. Pero, creo que seré más un estorbo.

Muy dentro de sí mismo, Harry sabía que probablemente tenía razón. Su relación con Draco podría ser usada contra él, si llegaban a pelear. Harry esperaba que no tuvieran que llegar a eso.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

26 de Diciembre, 1998

Estirándose y bostezando, Harry repasó el otro lado de la cama con su brazo, encontrándolo vacío. Se enderezó y repasó el cuarto con la mirada. Draco no estaba ahí. Tomó su nuevo reloj de bolsillo de la mesita de noche y lo abrió. Diez treinta y siete. Maldición, se había perdido el desayuno.

Harry se levantó de la cama y entró a la sala común. Una expresión divertida cubrió su rostro cuando vio a Draco, sentado en el suelo, con los dos estudiantes de cuarto, comiendo un desayuno bastante grande, esparcido sobre una manta. El alumno de sexto, Edward, o Edwin, o algo parecido que Harry no podía recordar, entró a la habitación con unas galletas que su madre le había enviado. Sus padres estaban haciendo una investigación importante, y no podían tomarse un descanso en Navidad, así que el chico se quedaba en Hogwarts.

—Edmund, ¿ésas son las de chocolate con nuez? —preguntó el niño de cuarto, Euan.

Edmund, cierto. Al menos, Harry estuvo cerca.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

—Buenos días, Harry —dijo Edmund—. Draco fue al Gran Comedor y trajo desayuno para todos nosotros.

Alzando las cejas, Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿En serio? —Se sentó frente a los otros y tomó una pieza de fruta.

—No había nadie allá abajo. Todos se quedaron dormidos y yo no quería comer solo —replicó Draco serenamente, restándole importancia.

La otra estudiante de cuarto, una chica, estaba sentada con los ojos pegados en el piso, mientras mordisqueaba un bollo. Estaba sonrojándose intensamente. Euan le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo, bromeando.

—Nada.

Comieron por unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Draco notara cómo la mirada de la niña viajaba, sutilmente, hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

El rubio sonrió, tratando de contener la urgencia de decir algo que, seguramente, avergonzaría aún más a Cicely, que era el nombre de la niña, según recordaba Draco. Pero, claro, no podía comportarse completamente caballero con el asunto.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—¿No sientes algo de brisa, Harry?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—Dije, que se siente algo de brisa aquí, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez deberías cubrirte. —Sus ojos viajaron hacia los calzoncillos de Harry, que se habían entreabierto un poco al sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas, en el suelo. Justo enfrente de la pobre niña sonrojada.

—Oh, mierda. —Con rapidez, Harry se cubrió con las manos y se levantó para ir a ponerse algo de ropa. Había estado tan acostumbrado a pasearse por su cuarto, solo en calzoncillos, que ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse un pijama antes de entrar a la sala común.

Euan y Edmund estallaron en carcajadas. Ninguno había notado lo de los calzoncillos de Harry. Pero, obviamente, Cicely sí.

Draco se acercó a la mortificada niña.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco pude evitar verlo. Estaba todo a la vista, ¿verdad?

Cicely rio.

Harry regresó, propiamente vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, balbuceando sus disculpas.

Los cuatro Gryffindors y el Slytherin terminaron de comer su desayuno, mientras platicaban un poco acerca de sus planes para el resto de las vacaciones. McGonagall había planeado una salida a Hogsmeade para los pocos alumnos que había, solo para salir del castillo un rato. Después, algunos alumnos planeaban ir a deslizarse en trineo por la nieve. No había alguna colina, propiamente dicha, en los terrenos del colegio, pero unos chicos Hufflepuff de séptimo habían conjurado una rampa de tamaño decente, y luego la habían cubierto con nieve.

—¿Quieres ir, Draco? ¿Alguna vez te deslizaste en trineo?

—Claro que sí. Fui un niño alguna vez, ¿sabes?

Harry rio.

—Lo siento. Es solo que no puedo imaginar a tus padres, permitiéndote unirte a una diversión tan… infantil.

—No me dejaban, seguido —admitió Draco tristemente—. No es que mi vida fuera tan mala. Me permitían practicar magia; algo que, en realidad, no se suponía que debía hacer. Disfrutaba eso.

—Yo solo me he deslizado en trineo una o dos veces. Dudley nunca me dejaba ir con él y sus amigos, pero Ron me llevó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, tenemos una cita.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó qué tipo de cita.

—Iremos a San Mungo.

¿Para qué? —Harry no podía entenderlo.

—Para saber si, accidentalmente, atamos nuestra magia, por supuesto. ¿Qué no estabas escuchando la conversación de anoche, en la cena? Y para checar lo de mi marca.

—Oh, sí —dijo Harry—. Supongo que lo olvidé por completo. Por lo de las otras noticias.

—Tendrás que poner eso en "pausa", por ahora —le indicó Draco—. Y así se mantendrá hasta que Ginny y Dean regresen. No se casarán antes del Año Nuevo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

El sanador Cummins se sentó ante su escritorio, revisando sus notas, con el ceño fruncido. Levantó un pergamino y lo miró una vez más. Harry sintió que el sanador había visto todas las notas y los resultados, tantas veces, que ya debía haberlos memorizado.

—Bueno, ¿nuestra magia está unida? —preguntó Harry, enojándose un poco.

—Oh, sí —les dijo el sanador, restándole importancia—. Chicos, están unidos de por vida. Jamás había visto un vínculo tan fuerte. —El sanador Cummins se detuvo y rio—. ¿Cómo lo consiguieron hacer?

—Para eso vinimos aquí —dijo Draco, molesto—. ¡Para que usted pudiera _decirnos_!

Cummins levantó un pergamino, leyó un pasaje y luego miró a los dos chicos frente a él.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando pasó? Aquí no dice. ¿Estaban tratando de hacer una ceremonia matrimonial, ustedes solos?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

—Em, nosotros, em, estábamos… —comenzó Harry.

—En la cama —terminó Draco, con rapidez.

—Oh. Así que esto no es tan accidental como parece. —Cummins se frotó la barbilla, pensativo—. Es solo que asumí… bueno, no supuse que estuvieran juntos. Pensé que un hechizo había salido mal o algo así.

—Imagino que no lee el periódico —dijo Draco entre dientes. Comenzaba a perder la fe en la habilidad del sanador para definir su situación.

—No, señor. Al menos, no hicimos ningún hechizo a consciencia —le dijo Harry.

—Disculpen mi intrusión pero, ¿alguno de ustedes trató de hacer una ceremonia de atadura, o deseó una, o algo por el estilo?

—No —respondió Draco—. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso hasta ayer. ¿Harry?

—Em. —Harry vaciló—. Puede que haya pensado algo parecido —dijo, incómodo.

—¿Qué fue, con exactitud? —quiso saber el sanador.

Apartando su vergüenza, Harry respondió:

—Me sentía como nunca me había sentido antes. Estábamos, ya sabe, a la mitad de _ello_. Y sentí tantas emociones y recuerdo haber pensado que quería sentirme de esa manera por el resto de mi vida. Solo me dejé ir y pude sentir magia alrededor de nosotros. Fue increíble, hasta que llegó el dolor.

—¿Dolor? —El sanador revisó sus notas de nuevo, y luego miró a Draco—. Sí, dijiste que habías sentido un dolor terrible, y que luego habías notado que la marca había desaparecido.

—No, yo también lo sentí —dijo Harry—. Puede que haya olvidado mencionar eso.

Cummins bufó.

—¿Hay algo más que hayas olvidado mencionar?

Sonrojándose de nuevo, Harry replicó en voz baja.

—No sé si sea importante, pero ambos dijimos que nos amábamos el uno al otro.

Draco rodó los ojos y los cerró, completamente humillado por toda la experiencia.

El sanador Cummins se levantó y rodeó su escritorio. Sacando su varita, murmuró algunas palabras y dirigió su varita hacia Harry. Hizo lo mismo con Draco.

—Harry, creo que tú causaste la unión. Y eso fue muy peligroso. Tienes suerte de que Draco sea tan poderoso como es. De otro modo, todo podría haber resultado mal. Sin embargo, aún me intriga lo de la desaparición de la marca. —El sanador estiró la mano para tomar el brazo del rubio—. La tuya es la primera que ha sido completamente erradicada. Solo puedo suponer que, cuando sus magias se unieron, la tuya —señaló a Harry—, debió haberse dirigido a la magia negra de la marca, y debió haberla expulsado.

—¿Yo lo hice? ¿Está seguro?

—Harry, derrotaste al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Acaso dudas tener la habilidad para destruir la pequeña cantidad de magia negra en la marca tenebrosa de Draco?

—Pero, ¿a dónde fue? —preguntó Draco.

—Una infinidad de cosas pudo haber pasado —dijo Cummins—. Pudo haber sido transferida a un objeto cercano. Aunque eso es improbable. O pudo, simplemente, haberse dispersado, sin un mago para que la llevara.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Harry.

Cummins ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a lo de que estamos unidos —continuó.

El sanador sonrió.

—Disfrútenlo. No se puede hacer nada. Es permanente. —Miró a ambos chicos—. En mis cuarenta y seis años como sanador, nunca me había encontrado con un caso de atadura espontánea. Antes, había escuchado de uno o dos.

—Lo lamento —le dijo Harry a Draco.

—¿Lo lamentas? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—No lo culpes, hijo. Ustedes dos debieron haber tenido una conexión muy fuerte, para empezar. Tu magia respondió y completó la unión. Creo que el dolor solo fue la resistencia de la magia oscura residual. No es su culpa.

—¿Culparlo? ¿Su culpa? ¿Y lo lamentas? No, _yo_ lo lamento. Lamento ser el único que pensó que esto era algo maravilloso. —Draco se puso de pie con rapidez, y salió de la oficina como rayo. Antes de que Harry pudiera pararse, Draco se había ido, desapareciéndose en cuanto las protecciones alrededor del hospital se lo permitieron.

—Joder —dijo Harry entre dientes—. Oh, lo siento.

—¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó el sanador, cuando Harry se quedó sentado.

—¿Le gusta ser sanador?

Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Harry, respondió:

—Sí, lo he sido por casi toda mi vida. ¿Estás interesado?

—Tal vez. Aunque, no soy tan bueno en Pociones.

—Eso es solo un aspecto. Muchos diagnósticos requieren una habilidad especial para los hechizos. Y, francamente, nos serviría alguien tan familiarizado con las Artes Oscuras como tú. Casi todos quieren ser aurores. Curar heridas hechas por magia oscura puede ser bastante peliagudo.

—Pensé que quería ser un auror. Pero, ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro —le dijo Harry.

—Bueno, la mejor manera para decidir si quieres trabajar en el hospital es venir y observar. Hacer algo de trabajo voluntario. Bueno, si crees que te gustaría, podrías unirte al programa de aprendices.

Harry sonrió.

—Buena idea. Tal vez haré eso.

—Solo ve con la bruja de la recepción, y pregúntale acerca del horario. Estará encantada de ayudarte —dijo Cummins, alegrado por el hecho de que, algún día, Harry Potter podría ser parte de su personal.

—Una cosa más. —Harry se detuvo—. ¿Es posible determinar la paternidad de un bebé, antes de que nazca?

—Sí. Y no. —El sanador frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Harry le preguntaba eso, de la nada—. Se puede reducir, excluir a ciertos hombres, basados en las firmas mágicas. Pero, por ejemplo, si se tratara de hermanos, no sería posible determinarlo absolutamente; sería posible hasta el nacimiento. Te preguntaría por qué quieres saberlo, pero supongo que no es asunto mío.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti. —Cummins sonrió—. ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? Deberías ir a buscarlo.

—Eso haré. Gracias, señor (2).

Harry regresó al castillo tan pronto como pudo, buscando en todos los lugares usuales de ambos, una vez que regresó. Draco no estaba en el salón de Pociones, o en la Torre de Astronomía. Tampoco estaba en alguna de las Casas. Zabini dijo que no lo había visto, pero que, a veces, cuando Draco se deprimía, iba a Las Tres Escobas a beber. Harry pensó que esa sería su última opción, si no podía encontrar a Draco en el castillo. Era solo que sentía que el rubio debía estar ahí, en algún lado.

Sentándose en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry miró el fuego. De repente, tuvo una idea. Si la magia de Draco y la suya estaban conectadas, tal vez podría sentir dónde estaba el rubio. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, concentrándose en su amante. Después de un rato, abrió los ojos. Supo que Draco estaba en el patio, de nuevo. No lo veía en su mente, ni escuchaba algo en especial. Simplemente podía sentirlo.

Harry tomó una cobija y se apresuró a salir de la torre, pasando por los salones hacia la puerta del patio. Afuera, estaba oscuro, pues el sol se había estado ocultando temprano esos días. Pero pudo distinguir el cabello rubio platinado, cerca de un árbol. Harry caminó hacia Draco y arrojó la cobija sobre él. El chico estaba helado.

—Supongo que tengo que encontrar un nuevo escondite —dijo Draco, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—No quiero que te escondas de mí —dijo Harry, riendo por lo bajo—. De todas formas, no sé si podrás hacerlo.

Draco se volteó para encararlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te encontré a través de tu magia. —El moreno sonrió—. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue pensar en ti y concentrarme. Y, de repente, supe exactamente dónde estabas.

—Genial, así que, ¿me estás diciendo que no puedo escaparme de ti? —preguntó Draco, sarcásticamente.

—Al parecer, no —bromeó Harry—. Draco, creo que malinterpretaste todo, en la oficina del sanador. No lamento estar unido a ti. Lamento haberte arrastrado a lo que, seguramente, será un gran drama. Un drama bastante público.

Draco bufó.

—Puedo manejar el drama público. O, ¿acaso olvidaste todo lo de los juicios de mi familia?

—Vamos adentro. Pronto estará la cena —dijo Harry—. Podemos pasar el rato con Blaise, si quieres. Solo disfrutemos lo que nos queda de vacaciones, sin preocuparnos por todo esto. Al menos, hasta que comience el nuevo trimestre.

Girándose hacia Harry, Draco asintió. Harry sonrió porque la nariz y las mejillas del rubio se habían puesto rosas por el frío. Besó cada mejilla y la punta de su nariz, para calentarlas un poco, y luego besó sus labios. También estaban fríos, y Harry se divirtió más, calentándolos.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*¡Gracias por leer! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

P.D. Como nota final, Cummins es un apellido inglés, que significa "rarito, chueco". Pensé que era divertido :) (3)

* * *

><p>(1) Y yo, siendo muggle, no tenía idea de qué estaban diciendo... Fíjense, es un dicho inglés, que hace referencia a una verdad obvia que está siendo ignorada o no se le presta atención. También aplica a cuando existe un problema o riesgo obvio, del que nadie quiere discutir. No sé si en español exista un dicho parecido, pero el dicho literal se oye bien...<p>

(2) Bueno, aquí hubo un detalle… Cuando Cummins está hablando, se refiere a los chicos como Mr. Potter y Mr. Malfoy. Sin embargo, pensé que sería más lógico que un doctor "tuteara" a un par de chicos. Por tanto, decidí poner Harry y Draco, así como usar un tono "informal".

(3) Es divertido en inglés porque Cummins significa, originalmente, "the little bent one". "Bent" tiene muchos significados; uno de ellos es torcido, chueco. Pero, otro significa "del otro lado", o sea, homosexual…

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Mirando al Gryffindor, Draco dijo:_

—_¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —Rio suavemente._

_Harry replicó:_

—_No lo sé, pero no creo que pueda vivir sin ti._

—_No tendrás que hacerlo. Sin importar lo que pase._

—_¿Lo prometes?_

_Draco acarició el cabello de Harry._

—_Lo prometo._

—_¿Incluso si…?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Draco alzó una ceja._

—_¿Chicas?_

—_Confío en _ti.

_Entendiendo la situación, Draco respondió:_

—_Pero no confías en Pansy._

—_He visto la forma en la que aún te ve —confesó Harry._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Pocos adelantos, porque el capítulo siguiente es más corto.<p>

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	23. Querido diario

**Notas de la autora:**

*Bueno, ¡no puedo creer que ya estamos en 2012! Perdón por que este capítulo sea un poco más corto de lo usual. Espero que, lo que falte en cantidad, se compense en calidad.

Hubo muchos que comentaron lo de Ginny. Creo que varios de ustedes vieron el embarazo venir, pero tal vez lo de la proposición de Dean fue una sorpresa.

**Notas de traducción (¿o mejor, dicho, traductor?):**

¡Hola, una vez más! Sí, logré actualizar un poco antes. Más bien fue porque el capítulo me lo permitió... :)

Gracias a Maeliza, yilam, Zywia, Waaleej y Alfy por comentar en el anterior.

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

29 de Diciembre, 1998

Como las cosas se habían calmado un poco, Harry, Draco y Blaise pasaron unos cuantos días relajándose en el castillo. Para ser honestos, comenzaba a ser aburrido. Harry estaba ansioso de hablar con Ginny y necesitaba algo para mantener su mente apartada de su condición y de los "qué pasaría si".

Metió la mano bajo la cama y sacó el diario y la pluma. Draco había ido con Blaise a practicar Quidditch un rato, dejando a Harry con un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras leía la única entrada. Luego, añadió la segunda.

_29 de Diciembre, 1998_

_Estoy enamorado. Por primera vez, enamorado real y profundamente. Y Draco siente lo mismo por mí._

Harry esperó y miró la página. Nada cambió. Bueno, parecía que el diario le creía o, más bien, Harry creía en verdad en sus palabras.

_De algún modo, Draco y yo conseguimos unir nuestra magia. No sabía que podía hacer eso. Me ha hecho sentirme más poderoso que nunca. Estoy pensando en mis elecciones de carrera de nuevo. Como hice que la marca de Draco desapareciera, tal vez debería convertirme en auror, después de todo. No porque la gente piense que debo serlo, sino porque podría, en verdad, ser capaz de eliminar la magia oscura del mundo mágico._

Bajó la pluma y releyó lo que había escrito. Hasta ahora, el diario había aceptado las palabras de Harry en serio. Era verdad, antes confiaba en que podría ser un auror decente. Eso era lo que todos le decían. Estaba cansado de perseguir y eliminar el mal. Y, ahora que todo eso había terminado, no estaba seguro de que quisiera regresar a eso. Pero, ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. En vez de solo matar o encarcelar magos oscuros, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera alejarlos de la magia oscura, deshacerse de la magia oscura dentro de ellos. Entonces, tal vez ser un auror tendría sentido. La diferencia residía en que sería una decisión consciente, no en que estaría siguiendo un consejo ciegamente. Satisfecho con saber que estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo acerca de su carrera, Harry continuó con temas más difíciles.

_Tuve el sueño de los dos niños de nuevo._

La palabra _los _desapareció. Harry escribió _mis_. Harry rio entre dientes. No iba a engañar al diario con eso. Incluso él comenzaba a creer que eran sus hijos. Tal vez, lo estaba anhelando.

_Quiero saber más acerca del sueño. Quiero saber quién es la madre._

Antes de que Harry pudiera escribir más, el segundo _Quiero _desapareció. _Saber _cambió a _Sé._

—No, no es cierto —le dijo Harry al libro. La palabra _madre _cambió a _otra_.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? Sé quién es la otra. ¿Otra, qué?

Para probar su punto, escribió de nuevo.

_Ginny no está embarazada de mí._

Con la pluma preparada para rebatirle al diario, miró la página. Para su confusión, nada cambió.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Me dices que sé quién es la madre. Pero no es Ginny. O, al menos, no en mi corazón. No creo que sea Ginny. —Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba el diario más cuando solo aceptaba lo que escribía, en vez de cuando le mandaba mensajes crípticos. Harry comenzó a escribir de nuevo, como si fuera cualquier otro diario. Un diario para llevar un registro de pensamientos y eventos significativos.

_Voy a hablar con Ginny, tan pronto como regrese a la escuela. Mientras tanto, aún quiero entender más mi sueño. Cada vez, veo más de los alrededores. El último mostraba una pared alta, cubierta de hiedra, y parte de una cerca de hierro forjado. Unas flores púrpuras crecían junto a la cerca. Y por fin pude ver que el animal blanco es una especie de ave. Pero eso es todo._

Harry se detuvo para pensar en qué más le gustaría escribir, cuando una palabra apareció en la página.

_más_

No era la primera vez que el diario lo incitaba a continuar escribiendo. Mordiéndose el labio, maldijo al diario mentalmente. Claro que había más. Y Harry no quería admitirlo.

—No vas a dejar de molestarme, hasta que lo escriba, ¿verdad? —le dijo al diario. Por un momento, se preguntó si hablarle a objetos inanimados era una señal de locura.

_Creo que vi a una mujer, en el fondo. Una mujer rubia estirando sus brazos hacia los niños. _

_Creo que_ desapareció.

—Sí, bien, la vi. Pero eso no significa que ella sea la madre de los niños. —Harry le enseñó la lengua al libro.

_No sé cómo podría pasar. Quiero una vida con Draco._

La mano de Harry tembló cuando dejó de escribir. ¿El diario dejaría sus palabras, creyéndolas verdaderas? ¿Eso era lo que Harry en verdad quería, o quería a la familia de su sueño? Amaba a Draco, pero también comenzaba a enamorarse de esos adorables niños.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

30 de Diciembre, 1998

—Todos volverán pronto a la escuela —señaló Draco.

Harry solo asintió.

El par estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, después de haber cenado. Estaban aburridos. Aún era muy temprano para ir a cama, pero muy tarde para planear algo.

—¿Terminaste toda tu tarea? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry asintió de nuevo.

—¿Quieres una varita de regaliz?

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer mientras estuve fuera, con Blaise? —preguntó Draco; algo que Harry no podría responder con un "sí" o un "no".

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron, instintivamente, a su mesita de noche. Temía que, si le contaba a Draco que había escrito en su diario de nuevo, el Slytherin querría saber lo que había escrito. Pero no quería mentirle.

—Yo, em, escribí un rato en el diario que me diste.

—Oh. ¿Lo encontraste útil?

A Harry le alegró la vaga pregunta.

—Algo así. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a él. Pero sí me gusta.

—Qué bueno—dijo Draco, suspirando—. ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry replicó:

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Draco movió las cejas, y se inclinó hacia delante para lamer el cuello de Harry y mordisquear su oreja un poco. Cuando el Gryffindor giró la cabeza, su boca se encontró con los tibios labios de Draco. Cómo amaba esos labios. Harry abrió su boca y repasó el grueso labio inferior de su amante con su lengua. El Slytherin respondió, moviendo su propia lengua, y ambos chicos se besaron sin prisas sobre la cama de Harry.

Empujando gentilmente a Harry hacia atrás, recargándolo sobre la cama, Draco continuó besando a su amante, mientras se acomodaba sobre él. Sintió la mano de Harry en su cabello. Aunque había lugares más eróticos para tocar, Draco disfrutaba la íntima forma en la que los dedos de Harry se enredaban en las finas hebras. El rubio quería hacer lo mismo pero, en vez de eso, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry. A la mitad del camino, notó que Harry lo estaba besando con menos entusiasmo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Draco, haciéndose para atrás.

—No —dijo Harry, vacilantemente.

—¿Ya te estás aburriendo de mí? —bromeó Draco, con una sonrisa de lado.

Harry se quedó serio.

—Claro que no. Yo...

Draco se sentó sobre sus talones, quedando a horcajadas sobre la pierna izquierda de Harry.

—¿No soy atractivo esta noche? —dijo, con un mohín.

Enderezándose, el moreno acarició el rostro de su amante.

—Eres bastante atractivo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? No hemos tenido sexo desde Navidad.

Harry bajó la mirada y la apartó.

—Temo que vaya a lastimarte de nuevo.

—No lo harás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo estar seguro, pero el sanador dijo que fue por lo de la magia oscura. Y, ahora ya no está, entonces...

—Pero dijiste que habías sentido que mi magia estaba intentando apoderarse de la tuya.

—Harry, tu magia me ha hecho sentir... más poderoso y confiado que nunca. —Bajó la mirada hacia su antebrazo—. Ese tenue zumbido de magia oscura desapareció. Tu magia me ha hecho estar completo, otra vez.

Harry miró el rostro de Draco, y encontró solo sinceridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo—. Pero, quiero ir abajo.

Sintiendo su polla temblar por la confesión de Harry, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Harry con la suya.

—Como lo desees —dijo, respirando con dificultad, y continuó desabotonando la camisa de Harry.

Siguieron desvistiéndose, separándose solo lo necesario, hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos. Draco susurró el encantamiento _limpiador _e invocó la botella de lubricante.

Mirando al Gryffindor, Draco dijo:

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto? —Rio suavemente.

Harry replicó:

—No lo sé, pero no creo que pueda vivir sin ti.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Sin importar lo que pase.

—¿Lo prometes?

Draco acarició el cabello de Harry.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Incluso si…?

—Shhh. —Draco puso un dedo gentilmente sobre la boca de Harry—. Dije que lo prometo. —Y lo decía en serio, pero no se preocupaba por él mismo. Él no pedía lo mismo de parte de Harry. Si llegaba a eso, Draco no quería que Harry rompiera su promesa. El Slytherin decidió que estaría con Harry por el tiempo que el moreno quisiera estar con él. Con algo de suerte, sería por mucho tiempo.

Hasta entonces, Draco tenía a un compañero ansioso, esperando debajo de él.

Harry gruñó cuando Draco comenzó a introducir su polla en él. Sentir a Draco dentro de él de nuevo había ocupado casi todos los pensamientos de Harry por los últimos días. Cierto, había estado preocupado acerca de lastimar a Draco físicamente. Pero también temía lo que podría pasarle a su relación si Ginny sí estaba embarazada de él. E, inconscientemente, había estado conteniéndose.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo se desvaneció mientras se movía, en sincronía, con el hombre al que amaba. Podía sentir, a través de su magia unida, todo el amor que Draco estaba sintiendo. Las emociones eran casi abrumadoras, y Harry supo que, si así lo quería, nunca tendría que estar solo de nuevo.

—Harry —susurró Draco. En un fluido movimiento, se inclinó hacia atrás y jaló a Harry, sin perder la conexión; el moreno quedó sobre su regazo. Con sus manos en las caderas de Harry, guio a su amante hacia arriba y abajo, sobre su miembro—. Te sientes increíble. —Movió su mano hacia la descuidada polla entre ambos. Los gemidos que siguieron lo instaron a mover la mano más rápido. De nuevo, Draco sintió las manos de Harry en su cabello. El Gryffindor parecía no poder mantener sus dedos lejos de los mechones rubios platinados. Mientras Harry se levantaba y bajaba, la otra mano de Draco acarició su pecho. Impulsivamente, Draco lamió la tetilla que se movía frente a él. Harry dejó salir un lloriqueo, lo que hizo que el rubio succionara. Jugueteó con la tetilla con su lengua varias veces, deleitándose con los sonidos que Harry hacía.

—Muérdela —dijo Harry, sin aliento—. Oh, Draco, más rápido, más rápido. Voy a venirme.

Haciendo caso con gusto, la mano de Draco apretó un poco más fuerte, al acariciar el miembro de Harry, mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban su tetilla.

El agarre en el cabello de Draco se apretó casi dolorosamente y Draco supo que Harry estaba a punto de dejarse ir. De repente, su mano quedó cubierta de pegajoso semen y Harry comenzó a lloriquear, en éxtasis.

Sin poder contenerse mucho más, Draco se quitó a Harry de encima y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Levantó las piernas del moreno, para que descansaran sobre sus hombros, y entró en él de nuevo, embistiendo con velocidad. Mientras se acercaba a su clímax, el rubio gimió el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. En cuestión de minutos, Draco estaba experimentando su propia liberación.

El par quedó quieto, con las frentes pegadas, jadeando contra la boca del otro. Después de un rato, Draco salió de Harry y se recostó junto a él.

—Guau —dijo Draco, sonriendo. Se volteó para mirar a Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien —respondió Harry—. Eso fue... —Buscó una palabra para describir el sentimiento.

—Profundo —terminó Draco.

Harry lo miró, confundido.

—¿Profundo? Sí, supongo. —Rio.

—No. Profundo, como significativo.

—Oh. Entonces, sí. —Harry se sonrojó, sintiéndose tonto por haberlo malentendido.

—Fue mejor que la primera vez. —Draco obvió, grácilmente, la metida de pata de Harry—. Mejor que cualquier vez.

—¿Crees que es por lo del vínculo? —preguntó Harry.

Asintiendo, Draco respondió:

—Sí, lo sentiste, ¿no?

Harry simplemente sonrió.

Después de un momento o dos en silencio, Draco comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Solo estaba pensando... Ahora sé por qué los Weasley tuvieron tantos hijos. Probablemente lo hacían como conejos.

Harry rio con él.

—En verdad no necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza. Eso sí, tendré que recomendarle la ceremonia de atadura a Ron y Mione.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué les vas a decir, con exactitud?

—Em, bueno, tal vez solo le diré a Mione —dijo Harry—. No creo que Ron esté listo para ese tipo de información.

—¿Crees que alguna vez lo estará?

Harry asintió.

—Hasta ahora, ha manejado esto, _lo de nosotros_, bastante bien. Creo que, en algún punto, podrá llegar a aceptarlo. Incluso, tú y él podrían hacerse amigos. —Harry sonrió.

—Puede que te sorprenda oírlo, pero eso me gustaría.

Esperando que Draco rechazara la idea de ser algo más que tolerante con el pelirrojo, Harry se sintió sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. También con Granger. Me siento un poco más confiado en ese lado —le dijo Draco—. Creo que es posible que haya espantado a Weasley... Ron, en esa improvisada reunión de hace un par de semanas. Recuerdo haber puesto mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros —dijo, riendo.

—Más bien, te le arrojaste encima —dijo Harry—. Esa noche, bebiste demasiado.

—Vaya, Harry, ¿estás celoso?

—Por más guapo que seas, Ron es el único chico en el que puedo confiar cuando está cerca de ti.

Poniéndose serio por un momento, Draco preguntó:

—¿Estás diciendo que hay chicos en los que no confías cuando están cerca de mí?

—No necesariamente.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Chicas?

—Confío en _ti_.

Entendiendo la situación, Draco respondió:

—Pero no confías en Pansy.

—He visto la forma en la que aún te ve —confesó Harry.

Draco jaló la barbilla de Harry con delicadeza, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo no lo he notado. Estoy muy ocupado mirándote. —Besó a Harry y se acurrucó un poco más, acomodándose bajo el brazo del moreno.

Harry sonrió para sí. Él y Draco tenían que superar muchas cosas, para hacer que su relación funcionara. Pero, mientras comenzaba a rendirse al sueño, pensó que era posible. Y tal vez podría encontrar una forma de tener a Draco _y_ a los niños de sus sueños.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Como este capítulo es muy corto, pensé en incluir algunos adelantos de nuevo. ¡Gracias por leer!

—_No le he contado. De hecho, aún no le he contado acerca de la unión mágica —dijo Harry._

_Ron sonrió y se enderezó un poco._

—_¿Quieres decir que me contaste a mí, antes que a Mione?_

—_Lo hago a veces. Cuando ella no lo adivina primero. —Harry sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez—. Ron, hay un par de cosas que necesito decirte. Cosas que no quiero decirle a Hermione, para nada._

—_Y, ¿estás seguro de que quieres decirme?_

—_Tengo que decirte —dijo Harry, en tono inquietante. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se frotó los ojos, por detrás de los lentes._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Entrando a su dormitorio, Draco se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Pansy estaba sentada en su cama._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_¿Es esa la forma correcta de saludarme? —dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa—. ¿No me extrañaste después de dejar la mansión?_

—_He estado algo ocupado —dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado._

—_¿Con tu niño juguetito? —Pansy se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus codos y sacando el pecho ligeramente._

—_Te aseguro que Potter no es un niño —dijo Draco, buscando ropa limpia en su baúl._

—_Te aseguro que yo tampoco soy un niño. —La chica sonrió—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en compañía de una mujer de verdad?_

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

_Harry y Draco se besaron para conmemorar su primera Víspera de Año Nuevo, juntos. Otras parejas también lo hicieron. Theo, sin ser parte de una pareja oficial, levantó a Pansy y se inclinó hacia ella, antes de plantar un beso memorable en sus labios. La chica estaba agradecida, ya que así no había quedado ignorada, mientras miraba a las otras parejas felices. Después, Theo se acercó a las otras chicas, las que no estaban acompañadas, y repitió la acción. Susan Bones no lo disfrutó en realidad, pero le agradeció el gesto._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, eso estuvo intenso… Ah, sí, y en la parte del diario, me tomé la libertad de "agregarle" una función al diario. Verán, en inglés, "madre" es _mother_, y en el original, dice que desaparece la _m_, dejándonos la palabra _other_; "otra". Yo escribí que el diario la modificaba, pero solo fue por conveniencia lingüística… Y también lo hice con "saber" y "sé".

Hasta la próxima

**Adigium21**


	24. De corazón a corazón

**Notas de la autora:**

*¡Oh, es viernes 13! Buena suerte hoy :)

Gracias por los reviews.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Un nuevo capítulo!

Gracias a Comodin, Zywia, yilam, Lilyth369, Waaleej, FanFiker (que se lució con 5 reviews seguidos :O), Alfy-Malfoy, Maeliza Malfoy y un "guest"…

Curiosamente, el otro día estuve revisando un artículo acerca del idioma español en la wikipedia en inglés… Sí, yo también dije: "¿Qué onda conmigo?".

Como sea… Eso me hizo pensar que, tal vez, le pongo mucho de mi forma de hablar y mis modismos mexicanos a mis traducciones. ¿Se ha notado o todo está en mi cabeza? Si sí, ¿les molesta?

Bueno, suficiente perorata; este capítulo va para **FanFiker-FanFinal**, que resultó ser el review 150.

¡Disfruten!

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>31 de diciembre, 1998<p>

Ron abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y acomodó su baúl a los pies de la cama. Cuando giró, se encontró con la imagen de Harry en su cama, durmiendo, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. El otro descansaba sobre el durmiente rubio que lo abrazaba.

El pelirrojo los miró por un momento. Harry se veía bien descansado y en paz. Draco le recordaba a un perro, recostado al lado de su amo. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez. A pesar de que Ron estaba intentando darle todo su apoyo a Harry, muy dentro de él, aún no confiaba en el Slytherin. Había pensado que, para ahora, el idiota debería haber hecho algo que molestara a Harry. Y que Harry habría terminado con él y seguido con su vida. Había muchos otros magos del otro bando allá afuera. Pero, si la forma tan cariñosa en la que Harry tenía su brazo alrededor de Draco significaba algo, era que ambos seguían juntos, y que Ron tendría que superarlo.

Mientras Ron estaba de pie ahí, los ojos grises se abrieron, mostrando pánico por solo un segundo. Draco esperó a que Ron hablara primero.

—Buenos días.

Draco alzó una comisura un poco. Había sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Buenos días —replicó.

Harry se removió al oír la voz de Draco. El brazo detrás de su cabeza descendió y el chico envolvió a su amante con él, apretándolo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

—Buenos días, amor —dijo, sonriendo.

—De hecho, estaba hablando con Ron —dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jadeando ligeramente y alejándose de Draco, Harry se giró para mirar a Ron, parado frente a ellos incómodamente, sonriéndole con la boca cerrada y saludándole con una mano.

—Vaya, Ron. ¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó Harry, mientras estiraba la mano hacia su mesita de noche para tomar sus lentes.

—Justo ahora. Hermione y yo nos aparecimos temprano, en vez de tomar el Expreso. Están dejando que los de séptimo y octavo lo hagan este año —le informó Ron.

—Excelente —dijo Harry. Miró a Draco—. Em, nosotros hemos estado durmiendo aquí durante las vacaciones.

—No hay problema, Harry —dijo Ron—. Yo habría estado con Mione durante las vacaciones, pero mamá no me habría dejado. No después de lo de Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, cierto, no estabas ahí. Resulta que había una razón para que Dean le propusiera matrimonio tan repentinamente. Va a tener un bebé. Pasó mucho tiempo en el baño. —Ron bufó—. Y mamá sospechó algo porque ella no estaba comiendo bien. Los Weasley siempre comemos bien.

—Guau. —Harry trató de fingir sorpresa.

—Sí, así que mamá está planeando la boda para enero.

—¿Enero? —Harry se asustó—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Ya tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo. No quiere que se note por el vestido. Aunque todos podrán hacer cuentas una vez que el mocoso nazca.

—Ron —lo regañó Harry.

—Se va a casar antes que Mione y yo. No es justo. Tendrá un bebé antes que nosotros.

—No sabía que era una carrera —dijo Harry.

—No lo es —dijo Ron, gruñendo—. Pero yo le iba a pedir a Mione que se casara conmigo y ahora no puedo.

Harry se enderezó.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. ¿Cuándo?

—Iba a hacerlo el día de San Valentín, pero ahora parecerá como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar a Ginny. Todo será acerca de Ginny, todo el tiempo. Quiero que Mione tenga toda la atención que se merece para su boda.

Harry sonrió.

—No es solo _su _boda.

—De acuerdo, ¿es tan terrible que yo también pueda querer algo de atención? Intenta crecer con otros seis hermanos.

Draco se estiró y retiró las cobijas.

—Bueno, pláticas de boda me indican que debo irme. Volvimos a perdernos el desayuno. Te veo en el almuerzo. —Se puso una camiseta y se fue, con solo el pijama.

Cuando Draco no estuvo, Harry se disculpó.

—Disculpa por eso. No sabía que ibas a regresar tan pronto.

—Entonces, ¿imagino que las cosas van muy bien?

—Sí. Espera hasta escuchar lo que pasó.

Una expresión asustada cubrió el rostro de Ron.

—¿Es algo que sí quiero escuchar?

—Sí. —Harry mordisqueó la uña de su pulgar—. Bueno, tal vez no los detalles. Pero Draco ya no tiene la Marca.

—¿En serio? Escuché que ningún sanador pudo hacer que desaparecieran por completo.

—No lo hizo un sanador. Lo hice yo —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Em, bueno, eso es lo complicado. No estoy seguro. Y el jefe de sanadores en San Mungo tampoco sabía. Pero dijo que probablemente había sido cuando nosotros… —Harry se detuvo.

—¿Cuándo ustedes, qué? —dijo Ron, instándolo a que continuara.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry continuó.

—¿Recuerdas la plática de Navidad, acerca de la unión de magia?

—Sí —respondió Ron, con el rostro en blanco.

—Bueno, digamos que Draco y yo, accidentalmente, nos unimos de esa forma. —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, anticipando la reacción de Ron. Era algo seguro.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Tú y Malfoy. ¿Están casados o algo así? Joder, Harry, eso no se puede deshacer. ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?

—Ya te lo dije. Fue un accidente.

—¡Qué idiotez! No sé mucho acerca de las uniones, pero sí sé que no puedes hacerlo por accidente. —Ron se cruzó de brazos, pensando que Harry le estaba mintiendo.

—No, Ron, puede pasar. Es solo que no es común. El sanador que vimos nos lo dijo. Como sea, esa no es la parte emocionante. Yo expulsé la magia oscura de la Marca de Draco y el tatuaje desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ahora es bueno? —Ron bufó—. Ya era un idiota antes de obtener la Marca, si recuerdas.

—¿Estás obviando el punto a propósito? ¿O solo eres estúpido? —dijo Harry, gruñendo.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Que si el sanador puede descubrir cómo lo hice, es posible que pueda expulsar la magia oscura de los mortífagos que quedan.

—¿Algo así como rehabilitarlos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Valdría la pena intentarlo. De otro modo, se consumirán en Azkabán.

—Yo digo que hay que dejarlos que se consuman. No creo que valgan la pena —dijo Ron—. Pero —continuó—, podría ser útil para expulsar la magia oscura de algunos objetos. Cosas que estén guardadas porque son peligrosas. Cosas que podrían valer mucho más que unos viejos y marchitos mortífagos.

Harry no pudo _no _estar de acuerdo.

—No había pensado en eso. Solo pensaba en las personas. El ministerio estaría muy interesado en salvar objetos malignos. El padre de Draco tenía varias cosas que eran muy peligrosas. Si fueran… —Harry notó cómo Ron apretaba la mandíbula—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Ron, es obvio que algo te está molestando.

Ron no supo si debía decir lo que pensaba.

—Es estúpido. —Harry no dijo nada, esperando—. He estado enamorado de Hermione desde siempre. Y sé que solo hemos estado juntos oficialmente por los últimos seis meses. Pero, cada vez que volteo, hay alguien más saliendo con alguien. Ginny se va a casar de improviso y, al parecer, hasta tú y Malfoy están casados.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—No lo sé. Es que siento que le quita importancia a lo que Mione y yo tenemos, porque todos los demás acceden a compromisos para los que no están preparados.

—No era mi idea unirme con Draco —le dijo Harry—. Pero, ahora que pasó… Estoy listo para el compromiso.

Ron se quedó callado.

—Ron, estoy enamorado de él. Ahora, sé que no te emociona, pero él también me ama. ¿Recuerdas el broche de corbata? El de la tienda de segundo mano. Se lo regalé en Navidad. Jamás esperé que se abriera para él, pero así pasó. Y, bueno, dijo que me ama. Sé que no lo entiendes y que parece que nos estamos moviendo increíblemente rápido. Pero, si en verdad lo pienso, llegó a la conclusión de que Draco y yo siempre nos hemos sentido atraídos el uno por el otro. Nunca podíamos dejarnos en paz. Si en verdad odias a alguien, lo evitas, lo ignoras. Creo que nuestra reprimida tensión sexual brotaba como odio porque, en ese momento, esa era la única forma aceptable para mí.

—¿Ya terminaste? —dijo Ron, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Supongo.

Ron rio.

—Conmigo no era tensión sexual reprimida. En verdad odiaba al imbécil. Si lo que dices es cierto, me haces sentir mejor con todo esto, de hecho. No estoy diciendo que confío en él por completo o algo así. Pero, supongo que tu teoría tiene algo de sentido.

—Incluso tú dijiste que pensabas que sentía algo por él, en sexto año.

—Sí lo dije, ¿verdad? —Ron rio—. ¿Qué pensó Mione acerca de tu idea?

—No le he contado. De hecho, aún no le he contado acerca de la unión mágica —dijo Harry.

Ron sonrió y se enderezó un poco.

—¿Quieres decir que me contaste a mí, antes que a Mione?

—Lo hago a veces. Cuando ella no lo adivina primero. —Harry sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez—. Ron, hay un par de cosas que necesito decirte. Cosas que no quiero decirle a Hermione, para nada.

—Y, ¿estás seguro de que quieres decirme?

—Tengo que decirte —dijo Harry, en tono inquietante. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se frotó los ojos, por detrás de los lentes—. Supe lo de Ginny antes de que me lo contaras. Los escuché, a ella y a Dean, hablando en Navidad. —Miró a Ron a los ojos—. Podría ser mío.

—Maldita sea. ¿Es una broma?

—Desearía que así fuera. Está mintiendo acerca de cuánto tiempo tiene. No tiene intención de decirme —explicó Harry.

—¿Y vas a dejar que Dean se case con ella y diga que tu hijo es suyo? —Ron se puso de pie, enojado por el engaño de Ginny y la aparente falta de preocupación de Harry.

—No. Ron, siéntate —sugirió Harry—. Si es mío, claro que me haré responsable. Pero no quiero causar un alboroto injustificado. Si no es mío y comienzo a reclamar, eso solo lastimará y avergonzará a Ginny.

—Debería estar avergonzada. ¿Cómo que se acostó con dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

—No fue de ese modo. Comenzó a salir con Dean hasta después de que terminamos, lo sabes. Claro, no esperó bastante. Y los tiempos son inciertos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Ron.

—El sanador con el que hablé dijo que era posible identificar cuál de nosotros es el padre, antes de que el bebé nazca. No se puede hacer nada hasta estar seguros. El problema reside en lograr que Ginny esté de acuerdo.

—La arrastraré hasta San Mungo yo mismo, si tengo que hacerlo —dijo Ron.

—Si bien nos va, eso no será necesario. Voy a hablar con ella tan pronto como regrese. —Harry se mordió el labio—. Sería bueno tener a alguien a mi lado.

—Siempre, amigo. ¿No lo sabes ya?

Harry sonrió. Sí lo sabía. Pero era lindo escucharlo.

—Hay algo más.

—No creo que esto me vaya a gustar más —dijo Ron.

—He estado teniendo sueños. Algunos, se han vuelto realidad. Al menos, parcialmente.

—Sí, me contaste de esos.

—No de éste. Es acerca de ti. Y no es bueno.

—Cuéntame.

—No sé por qué o cuáles son las circunstancias, pero veo a Draco apuntándote con la varita… y luego lanzando la maldición asesina.

Ron jadeó y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál otra circunstancia podría ser que no sea estar tratando de matarme? ¿Sí me mata? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Al parecer, sí. Escucho a Hermione en algún lado, gritando tu nombre. Sé como suena, pero no puedo creer que él pueda hacerle eso a alguien, incluyéndote. No pudo matar a Dumbledore, sabiendo que su propia vida estaba en riesgo. Debe haber otra explicación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó Ron—. Ahora no podré darle la espalda. Si en verdad crees que no pasará, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

—Lo amo. Pero a ti te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo. Necesitas protegerte. Si llegan a eso, Ron, haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Harry con tristeza. La idea de perder a alguno de los dos era devastadora.

—¿Y qué hay de Malfoy? ¿Él sabe acerca del sueño?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No le he dicho. Supongo que esperaba que el sueño cambiara, así como los otros lo han hecho.

Ron se levantó, caminó hacia la cama de Harry y se sentó.

—Gracias, amigo. Probablemente no fue fácil para ti decírmelo. Estaré al pendiente.

Recordando algo del sueño, Harry jadeó.

—Creo que estabas cerca de la ventana de una cocina.

Ron rio por lo bajo.

—No me será muy difícil evitar eso. No sé cómo cocinar.

Harry rio con él. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, estaba preocupado por su amigo y por su amante.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Entrando a su dormitorio, Draco se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que Pansy estaba sentada en su cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Es esa la forma correcta de saludarme? —dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa—. ¿No me extrañaste después de dejar la mansión?

—He estado algo ocupado —dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Con tu niño juguetito? —Pansy se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre sus codos y sacando el pecho ligeramente.

—Te aseguro que Potter no es un niño —dijo Draco, buscando ropa limpia en su baúl.

—Te aseguro que _yo_ tampoco soy un niño. —La chica sonrió—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en compañía de una mujer de verdad?

—¿Cuál es el problema, Pans? ¿No follaste con nadie en las vacaciones?

—No. —La chica hizo un puchero. Palmeó un lado de la cama. El rubio negó con la cabeza—. Oh, vamos, Dra. No muerdo. A menos que quieras que lo haga —dijo, sonriendo.

—Pans, no voy a tener sexo contigo solo porque estés aburrida.

—Nunca antes me habías rechazado —señaló la chica.

—Nunca antes había estado enamorado —dijo, antes de poder censurarse. _Mierda_.

—Auch —dijo Pansy, fingiendo una herida emocional—. Así que, ¿creer estar enamorado de él?

—No. _Estoy_ enamorado de él. Y no voy a engañarlo. Sobre todo contigo.

—Qué raro que no lo consideraras engaño con los demás chicos.

—Fueron diferentes. No iba en serio con ninguno de ellos. Ninguno de ellos —El chico rio—. Solo fueron dos chicos.

—¿Y qué hay de las chicas? Fueron más de dos, te lo aseguro. Y tampoco pareció que lo consideraras engaño.

Draco puso las manos sobre sus caderas. No quería meterse en uno de los debates filosóficos de Pansy. La chica sabía darle la vuelta al asunto y apartarse del punto original. De todas formas fue absorbido, al defenderse.

—Técnicamente, solo engañé a _una_ chica. Ya había terminado con las demás antes de saltar a tu cama. Y, de nuevo, no estaba enamorado.

—Oh. Entonces, si no estuvieras enamorado de Potter, ¿lo engañarías?

—¡No! No dije eso. —Ahí estaba. La chica retorcía sus palabras—. Pansy, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo y _no_ voy a dormir contigo. Ve a ver si Nott ya regresó. —Regresó a buscar un par limpio de pantalones y un suéter.

Pansy se quedó sentada en la cama de Draco. Al rubio le molestó que la chica no quisiera irse y trató de ignorarla. Ya iba a entrar al baño cuando notó que sus hombros temblaban, ligeramente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de joder —dijo en voz baja—. Como si te importara un comino.

Sentándose a su lado, el chico la tomó de la mano.

—Sí me importa. No es posible que te molestes tanto porque te rechazara. Podrías conseguir a cualquier chico para que te ayude con eso. —Trató de aligerar la situación, pero podía ver que había más de ello—. ¿Fue porque dije que amo a Harry? Pensé que ya habíamos superado todo eso.

—Bueno, sí, tú sí. No eres la zorra de Slytherin. Te conseguiste al chico más bueno que existe. Por cierto, te dije que terminarías con un hombre.

—Pero tú me dejaste. No fue del otro modo, como tú predijiste.

Pansy le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Detalles.

—Entonces, ¿qué te molesta en realidad? Dímelo. Puede que ya no quiera echar un polvo contigo, pero sigo siendo tu amigo. —Draco sonrió.

—Mi único amigo. Mi único y verdadero amigo. —La chica suspiró—. ¿Sabías que, en la última fiesta de varita, Theo y yo fuimos los únicos que aparecimos?

Draco rio.

—¿Es en serio? Eso es un poco irónico.

—Sí, bueno, esa no es la palabra que yo usaría. De todas formas, se me ocurrió que, durante el juego, la gente que quedaba emparejada se mantenía junta. Era como si el juego estuviera haciendo de casamentero, en vez de estar emparejándonos al azar.

Draco trató de recordar quién había quedado con quién, debido al juego. Ciertamente, parecía que el juego quería que él y Harry estuvieran juntos. Recordó la vez en la que él y Harry escucharon a Luna y Longbottom en uno de los nichos. Desde entonces, había visto al par caminando por el castillo, agarrados de la mano.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu punto? ¿No pasó así contigo? Estoy seguro de que hay muchos otros que no están saliendo con nadie —dijo Draco.

—Estás haciendo que suene tan bonito —se quejó Pansy—. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir por algo de lo que tú tienes? ¿Estoy condenada a ser la amante de alguien toda mi vida?

—Pensé que te gustaba tu libertad e independencia.

—Y lo hago. Pero, aun así, me gustaría sentirme…

—¿Amada? —sugirió Draco.

Pansy apartó la mirada.

—Lo sé, es ridículo.

—No, no lo es —le aseguró el chico—. Lo que sí es ridículo es que pienses que _tienes_ que encontrarlo ya mismo, aquí, en Hogwarts. Eres joven, bonita e inteligente cuando quieres serlo. Deja de "regalarte" a todos los demás. Incluyéndome.

Pansy lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú eres el único que llegó a hacerme sentir… ya sabes. —No podía obligarse a decir la palabra.

—Sí te amo, Pans. Como mi amiga. Y eso no es poca cosa. —El chico rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Desde que le había dicho eso a Harry, se sentía más cómodo expresándole sus sentimientos a Pansy—. No debí haberme aprovechado de ti. No comprendí cómo haría que te sintieras contigo misma.

—Fue mi propia culpa, por engañarme a mí misma, pensando que así haría que regresaras a mí.

—Pansy —dijo el rubio en voz baja.

—No, sé que somos solo amigos. Puedo ver que estás enamorado de Harry. Lo he visto desde hace tiempo. Te lo mereces. Y yo lo superaré. Supongo que solo estaba sintiendo lástima por mí misma.

Draco la besó en la sien. Esos eran los momentos que lo mantenían en compañía de Pansy. Los momentos en los que la chica se abría por completo eran pocos y sucedían raramente. Y él sabía que era uno de los pocos que los veía.

—¿Quieres que pasemos el día juntos? ¿Solo nosotros dos? —El chico miró su brazo izquierdo, en blanco—. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Los alumnos de séptimo y octavo año se juntaron en el Gran Comedor, para una última cena antes de que el resto de los estudiantes volviera. El pastel de carne era el favorito de Ron y el chico estaba sirviéndose más, con una expresión feliz en el rostro, cuando notó que Terry Boot pasaba junto a Harry, estrellándose contra él con fuerza. El vaso de jugo de calabaza que Harry sostenía se derramó por el frente de su túnica y salpicó un poco a Ron. Harry apretó la mandíbula pero se mantuvo calmado.

—Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —le gritó Ron a Boot.

—Déjalo, Ron —rogó Harry.

—No. ¡Boot! Estoy hablando contigo. —Ron se puso de pie.

Terry giró sobre sus talones, inflando el pecho.

—¿Defiendes a tu pequeño maricón? —bromeó Boot.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Esos días, Ron no era fácilmente intimidado. El pasar por la guerra había hecho que Ron madurara y le había dado una confianza que nunca antes había tenido.

Boot caminó hacia Ron, mientras el pelirrojo dejaba su lugar para encontrarse con él.

—Te diré cuál es mi problema —comenzó Boot—. Primero que nada, este dizque héroe no es más que un fraude. Algunos amigos míos murieron por su culpa. Porque fue demasiado gallina como para entregarse a Ya-Sabes-Quién.

—Harry sí se entregó.

—No lo suficientemente rápido —dijo Boot, mirándolo con aire despectivo.

Ron entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que ese idiota no conocía la historia completa, por lo que intentó, como pudo, no darle un puñetazo.

—Y luego nos enteramos que ni siquiera es un hombre. Es la perra de Malfoy. El mundo necesitaba saberlo. Simplemente no puedo creer que tuviste las agallas de quedarte aquí, una vez que la noticia se regó.

Ron apretó los puños, pero Hermione se acercó y posó una gentil mano en su brazo, recordándole que se mantuviera tranquilo. Harry se puso de pie.

—Fuiste tú. Tú le dijiste a Rita Skeeter esa sarta de mentiras.

—No fueron mentiras si en verdad te lo estás follando —dijo Boot, sonriendo con suficiencia, sin saber que Draco había estado escuchándolo—. Él es aún más puto que tú. Dime, Potter, ¿grita como una chica cuando se la metes por el culo? —Boot rio (1).

—Bueno, ¿qué carajo están esperando? —Draco les gritó a Ron y Harry.

Boot giró hacia la voz y se encontró con un puño contra su mandíbula. A esto le siguió un puñetazo en el estómago. Cuando Boot se dobló, el Slytherin lo pateó en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz. Se inclinó hacia el maltratado y ensangrentado bravucón.

—¿Qué se siente ser golpeado por una chica?

—¡Señor Malfoy! —gritó McGonagall—. Deténgase en este instante. Señor Goldstein, señor McDougal, por favor lleven al señor Boot a la enfermería. En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy…

—No, profesora —interrumpió Anthony.

—¿Disculpe?

—Me niego a llevar a Boot a la enfermería.

—Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall de manera cortante—. Entonces, tal vez usted, señor Corner. ¿Podría ayudar…?

—No, señora.

Morag rodeó el pecho de Terry Boot con un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Te tengo —dijo entre dientes. Los otros chicos Ravenclaw cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Se lo tenía bien merecido, si me preguntan —dijo Anthony.

—A pesar de que está en todo su derecho de opinar, señor Goldstein, no acepto la violencia en Hogwarts. —La directora se giró hacia Draco, que estaba frotándose la mano—. Y usted acaba de ganarse dos meses de castigo los sábados. También será suspendido de cualquier salida o de los partidos de Quidditch por los siguientes dos meses.

—Pero, profesora, ¿no escuchó lo que dijo acerca de Harry?

—Son solo palabras, señor Malfoy. Le haría bien controlar su temperamento.

—Usted no entiende… —Draco gruñó—. No te preocupes, Harry. Valió la pena. —Sonrió cuando vio la preocupada expresión en el rostro de Harry.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —Todas las personas en el cuarto gritaron a un tiempo. Alzaron las varitas y una lluvia de chispas los cubrió. Ron llevó algunos fuegos artificiales de interior, de la tienda de su hermano, y los encendió en la sala común de Slytherin.

Dado que varios de los alumnos de séptimo y octavo ya habían estado en Slytherin por las fiestas de varita, aquellos que deseaban celebrar Año Nuevo juntos se habían reunido ahí. Gentilmente, Pansy permitió que Harry invitara a los tres Gryffindors más jóvenes, que miraban la escena, sorprendidos, desde una esquina.

Harry y Draco se besaron para conmemorar su primera Víspera de Año Nuevo, juntos. Otras parejas también lo hicieron. Theo, sin ser parte de una pareja oficial, levantó a Pansy y se inclinó hacia ella, antes de plantar un beso memorable en sus labios. La chica estaba agradecida, ya que así no había quedado ignorada, mientras miraba a las otras parejas felices. Después, Theo se acercó a las otras chicas, las que no estaban acompañadas, y repitió la acción. Susan Bones no lo disfrutó en realidad, pero le agradeció el gesto.

Harper repartió champán, que había traído del viñedo de su familia. Draco no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza y sonreír al ver el atuendo del chico. Una camiseta negra sin mangas con una bandera de lentejuelas del Reino Unido en el pecho, unos pantalones rojos de cuero, que le quedaban bastante bien, y una estola azul rey alrededor del cuello. En su rizado y marrón cabello llevaba una pequeña tiara de cristal. También llevaba una considerable cantidad de delineador y brillo para labios rosa.

Al mismo tiempo, una fiesta similar ocurría en Ravenclaw. Excepto que ahí no habría ningún chico adornado, con una tiara puesta. Boot, McDougal y otros alumnos de Hogwarts, menos tolerantes, estaban reunidos. En vez de champán, bebían whisky de fuego y hablaban mal de Harry Potter y de otros mariquitas.

—Hijo de perra. Me vengaré de Malfoy por lo que hizo —refunfuñó Boot—. Me vengaré de ambos.

—¿Quién iba a saber que el pequeño marica podría pegar tan fuerte? —Morag rio.

—No es divertido, idiota —dijo Terry, empujándolo.

Uno de los otros alumnos preguntó qué era lo que Boot iba a hacer al respecto.

—Aún no lo he decidido. Contarle a Skeeter acerca de ellos no pareció afectarlos en nada. —Boot se frotó la mandíbula—. Me preguntó que los lastimaría más.

—No estabas listo para ello, Terry. Apuesto a que podrías partirle la madre a Malfoy en una pelea justa —dijo alguien (2).

—No, eso solo le dolería por un rato. Quiero que le duela por mucho tiempo.

McDougal tuvo una idea.

—Son prácticamente inseparables. Los vi juntos, constantemente, desde Navidad. Tal vez podrías hacer que rompieran o algo así.

—Hmm. No es una mala idea —dijo Terry—. Así tampoco tendría que verlos babeando uno encima del otro.

—Una ventaja —dijo Morag, sonriendo.

Juntos, idearon un plan para acabar con la reina Malfoy y su pequeño novio.

*En verdad he negado al pobre Harper en esta historia. Era uno de mis favoritos en New Year's First Kiss.

* * *

><p>(1) No suelo escribir semejantes palabras tan altisonantes, pero sentí que, en el diálogo, eran <em>necesarias<em>. Maldito Boot…

(2) Una vez más, se me sale lo mexicano. La palabra "madre" tiene tantas connotaciones acá que, pff, si les contara… :D

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo:<p>

_Dean se quedó callado durante su conversación. Harry se dirigió al chico._

—_¿Y crees estar listo para criar a un bebé?_

—_Em, sí, supongo que tendré que estarlo._

_Su displicente respuesta enfureció a Harry._

—_¿Supones?_

—_Harry, no es asunto tuyo —dijo Ginny, defendiendo a su hombre._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que, una vez que el juego termine, ninguna pareja seguirá junta? —Draco estaba intentando asegurarse de entender lo que Pansy estaba insinuando—. Pero, ¿qué no el juego ya terminó? No ha habido una fiesta en más de un mes._

_Pansy asintió._

—_Sí, pero el juego aún no ha sido desmantelado. Los hechizos siguen en los calderos._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	25. ¿Quién es tu papi?

**Notas de la autora:**

*Me siento un poco triste por haber notado que perdí seis alertas (de las que estoy enterada) después del último capítulo. Espero que no haya lectores que crean que siento algún tipo de empatía hacia Terry Boot. El punto del personaje es añadirle _angst_. Se supone que debemos odiarlo. Tal vez estoy siendo melodramática y paranoica. Pero solo quería aclararlo.

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a Waaleej, Alfy-Malfoy y Allie Danger por comentar el capítulo anterior…

Oh, Merlín, esto ya va terminando. Contando éste, solo faltan 9 capítulos. Me entristece.

Bueno, por lo mientras, disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

1° de enero, 1999

Mientras los profesores estaban ocupados recibiendo y revisando a los estudiantes que regresaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, los de séptimo y octavo año estaban relajándose en las salas comunes.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas, Harry? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se detuvo con renuencia.

—A hablar con Ginny.

—Oh. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, iré solo —respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué Ron necesitaría ir contigo a habar con Ginny? —preguntó Hermione.

—Acabo de decir que no necesita hacerlo.

—¿Pero por qué pensaría que necesitaba…?

Harry la interrumpió.

—Mione, por favor. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero solo déjalo.

—Lo siento —replicó la chica a modo de disculpa.

Sin otra palabra, Harry salió de Gryffindor y caminó hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Cuando llegó, Dean también estaba ahí. Pero Harry se lo había esperado.

Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar lo que, seguramente, sería una de las conversaciones más incómodas de su vida.

—Bueno, Ron me dice que ustedes dos se casarán este mes. ¿El treinta?

Igual de incómoda, Ginny replicó:

—Sí. Me apena decir que Dean y yo estamos… _inesperadamente_ esperando.

—Tú y Dean. ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Harry, sin mostrar sus emociones. Esperaba que Ginny fuera honesta con toda la situación antes de que él se lo reclamara.

—Sí. No he tenido… Bueno, me he retrasado. Un sanador lo confirmó.

Dean se quedó callado durante su conversación. Harry se dirigió al chico.

—¿Y crees estar listo para criar a un bebé?

—Em, sí, supongo que tendré que estarlo.

Su displicente respuesta enfureció a Harry.

—¿Supones?

—Harry, no es asunto tuyo —dijo Ginny, defendiendo a su hombre.

—¿Y qué si creo que sí lo es, Gin? ¿Y qué si pienso que, tal vez, es mi bebé el que llevas?

—Harry, ya habíamos terminado para cuando…

—Los escuché —admitió Harry—. En la casa de tus padres en Navidad. Los escuché a los dos discutiéndolo. No estás segura de quién es el padre del bebé —dijo, señalando su aún plano vientre.

Ginny puso los ojos como platos.

—Harry…

—¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Vas a casarte con Ginny? —intervino Dean.

—No —respondió Harry con honestidad.

—Bueno, yo sí. La amo. Podemos hacer una familia, tener una casa.

—¿Con mi hijo?

—Tú no puedes hacer una familia real. ¿Para qué querrías este bebé? —preguntó Dean.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Eso era lo que pensaban? _Como es gay, no puede ser parte de una familia_. No tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, porque Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Eso no es lo que Dean quiso decir —dijo, usando el tono más gentil que pudo. Intentó explicarlo: —Es solo que, recientemente, has pasado por muchos cambios. En serio necesitas tiempo para conocerte mejor, antes de aceptar la responsabilidad de criar a otra persona. No es porque seas gay. Harry, jamás te mantendría alejado si éste es tu bebé.

—Pero planeabas hacerlo. Si no hubiera dicho nada, te habrías mantenido callada al respecto.

—No, Harry. No habría sido capaz de hacer eso. Tal vez al principio —confesó—. Pero te lo habríamos dicho. Después de un tiempo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Después de un tiempo? ¿Después de haberme perdido todo lo importante? Entiendo lo que estás pensando. Entiendo que creas que estás haciendo lo correcto para mí. Pero no lo es. Fui criado por gente que no eran mis padres. No voy a permitir que mis propios hijos pasen por eso. No te estoy reclamando, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Oh, Harry, no había pensado en eso. Lo siento tanto. —La chica lo abrazó. Las lágrimas mojaron su hombro mientras lloriqueaba. Harry miró a Dean.

—Sí, hace eso muy seguido. Espera un segundo y estará feliz de nuevo —dijo riendo.

—Cállate, Dean. —La chica se limpió las lágrimas y soltó a Harry.

—Hay una forma de aclarar todo esto. Antes de tener al bebé. Un sanador me dijo que es posible, si las firmas mágicas, la mía y la de Dean, son lo suficientemente diferentes.

—¿Lastimará al bebé? —preguntó Ginny.

—No me dijo —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Eso no se le había ocurrido. Pero, seguramente, el sanador lo habría mencionado—. Claro que solo lo haríamos si fuera seguro.

Dean miró cómo el par discutía el plan para ir a San Mungo y hacerse el examen. Sintió como si estuvieran dejándolo afuera del proceso de decisión.

—¿Yo tengo voz en esto? —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y qué si a mi me parece que no es seguro? ¿Tengo voz en esto, o simplemente van a hacerlo sin mí?

—Dean, esto también te beneficia. Si el bebé no es tuyo, no tendrás que casarte con Ginny —explicó Harry.

Dean rio sin humor.

—Bueno, ahí está la diferencia. Yo no lo veo como _tener_ que casarme con ella. _Consigo_ casarme con ella. Amo a Gin, tanto si el bebé es mío, como si no.

—O sea que, ¿quieres seguir con eso, aun si el bebé resulta ser de Harry? —Ginny no podía creerlo.

—Te amo. Y vas a necesitar ayuda. Y Harry ya dijo que no va a casarse contigo.

La chica miró a su ex novio.

—Bueno, francamente, yo tampoco querría casarme con él.

—Te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda —añadió Harry—. Lo prometo.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a estar seguros, antes de comenzar a hacer más planes? —sugirió Ginny—. Deberíamos ir a San Mungo lo más pronto posible.

El trio decidió ir al día siguiente, porque era sábado. Las clases comenzarían hasta el lunes y Ginny pensaba que explotaría si tenía que esperar una semana entera, antes de conocer la verdad. Harry se comunicó con el sanador que los había atendido por medio de la red flú. Usualmente, odiaba usar su estatus de celebridad, pero en este caso hizo una excepción.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

2 de enero, 1999

Ginny, Dean, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en sillas, esperando a que la bruja de la recepción los llevara a un cuarto. Cada uno estaba moviendo un pie, moviendo los dedos o mordiéndose las uñas. Harry habría preferido ir con Draco, pero como el rubio estaba suspendido de cualquier actividad en las afueras, llevó a Ron.

—¿Dijeron cuándo tendríamos que esperar? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se giró para verlo.

—Estabas aquí, Ron. Sabes tanto como nosotros. —Había llevado a Ron para tener apoyo moral, pero ahora se arrepentía. El pelirrojo parecía estar más nervioso que él.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —dijo la bruja de la recepción, mirando hacia su dirección—. Venga conmigo.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie.

—Oh, ¿todos van a entrar?

Ginny miró a los chicos.

—Sí. Pero solo dos van a examinarse. Él es mi hermano. —Señaló a Ron, innecesariamente. Ya era suficientemente malo tener dos posibles padres. Ginny no quería que la bruja pensara que eran tres.

La bruja los llevó a un cuarto, al final del pasillo y el cuarteto se sentó a esperar, una vez más.

El sanador Cummins entró por la puerta, sonriendo.

—Harry, un gusto verte de nuevo. —Estiró la mano para que el moreno la tomara.

—Hola —respondió Harry—. Ellos son Ginny, Dean y mi amigo Ron.

El sanador frunció el ceño mientras les daba la mano.

—Oh, Ron es solo un amigo. Es el hermano de Ginny. Draco y yo seguimos juntos.

—No me debes ninguna explicación, Harry —dijo Cummins—. Bueno… —dijo, mirando el historial—. ¿De esto me estabas preguntando la semana pasada? ¿Quieren saber quién de ustedes es el padre del bebé?

—Sí —Ginny respondió por Harry—. ¿Es seguro?

—Por supuesto. No ofrecería el procedimiento si no lo fuera —le dijo el sanador—. El hechizo es relativamente simple. Es una versión modificada del _Prior Incantato_. Lo difícil es interpretar los resultados.

—No estoy segura de entender cómo funciona —dijo Ginny—. ¿Qué es lo que busca, exactamente?

—La magia tiene una frecuencia, como ondas de sonido o de luz. Y cada mago tiene una, relativamente única. No tan única como las huellas de los dedos, por decir. Pero, en tanto Harry y, em… —Cummins se detuvo.

—Dean —le recordó el chico.

—Sí. En tanto Harry y Dean tengan frecuencias mágicas lo suficientemente diferentes, podríamos ser capaces de escoger a uno de los dos.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Harry, ansioso por terminar con eso y regresar a Hogwarts.

—Los necesitaré uno a la vez. ¿Te gustaría ir primero, Harry?

El moreno asintió y siguió al sanador, hacia un cuarto más pequeño y casi vacío. Cummins bajó la luz y realizó el hechizo. Una imagen tenue apareció alrededor de Harry, como un aura. El sanador usó su varita y un aparato extraño, que Harry jamás había visto, para capturar un poco de la imagen. El proceso entero duró menos de quince minutos. Luego, le siguieron Dean y Ginny.

Una hora después de haber hablado con el sanador, el cuartero esperaba ansiosamente los resultados.

Harry y Dean se pusieron de pie cuando el sanador Cummins entró al cuarto. Pero fue Ron el que habló primero.

—¿Entonces?

Cummins miró los rostros expectantes de los cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts. Decidiendo no aumentar la ansiedad, respondió a la pregunta de Ron sin rodeos.

—Felicidades, Dean.

Harry y Ginny dejaron salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Ron se desparramó en su silla.

—Al menos eso ya quedó —dijo Ron—. Y mamá jamás tendrá que saber que hubo duda acerca del padre del bebé.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero no contestó nada.

Harry le ofreció la mano a Dean.

—Espero que estés preparado para esto. Buena suerte, amigo. —Se giró para ver a Ginny—. Mi oferta sigue en pie. Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarte —dijo, con una sonrisa.

La chica lo abrazó.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría regresar a la escuela. Draco estará ansioso por saberlo.

—Claro —replicó ella—. Dean y yo tenemos algunas preguntas para el sanador. Tú y Ron, adelántense.

Ron besó a su hermana en la mejilla y se fue con Harry.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

8 de enero, 1999

—Esto se está volviendo un hábito —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado, mientras entraba a su dormitorio para encontrarse con Pansy, sentada en su cama.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo, raramente seria.

—¿Estás bien? —El chico se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Algo pasó?

—No. No a mí. —La chica retorció las manos sobre su regazo.

—Pansy, me estás asustando. Nunca estás así de seria.

—¿Recuerdas el diario de mi madre? ¿En el que encontramos las reglas y las pistas para el juego de la varita?

El chico asintió.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Después de acomodar el juego lo hice a un lado y no lo volví a revisar. —Se detuvo—. Hasta esta semana.

Draco alzó las cejas, indicándole que continuara.

—Leí más de él. Casi todo era solo un montón de basura aburrida, acerca de la escuela y de los chicos. Algunas cosas eran acerca de lo que pasaba durante los juegos. —Hizo una mueca—. Cosas que, en verdad, no necesitaba saber acerca de mi madre.

—Pans, ve al grano, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo. Mi madre escribió acerca de lo que pasó cuando el juego acabó. Dra, todo regresó a como estaba antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que, todas las parejas que se juntaron, terminaron después. Todo el tiempo fue el juego. Era como un casamentero. Pero solo funcionaba mientras el juego seguía activo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Mis padres se quedaron juntos, obviamente. Y los tuyos.

—Tus padres ya era pareja antes de comenzar el juego. Y mis padres nunca quedaron juntos durante el juego. Salieron después de ello. Ahora entiendo el porqué de su matrimonio difícil —dijo, riendo.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que, una vez que el juego termine, ninguna pareja seguirá junta? —Draco estaba intentando asegurarse de entender lo que Pansy estaba insinuando—. Pero, ¿qué no el juego ya terminó? No ha habido una fiesta en más de un mes.

Pansy asintió.

—Sí, pero el juego aún no ha sido desmantelado. Los hechizos siguen en los calderos.

La chica podía ver, en el rostro de Draco, el pánico creciendo.

—Entonces, no quitaremos los hechizos —dijo el chico.

—Draco, ¿qué hay de todas esas parejas que no están tan enamorados como piensan? ¿En serio es justo forzarlos a estar juntos?

Draco rio con ganas.

—¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo justo? Sé lo que estás pensando. Estás pensando que Harry solo me ama por el juego. ¡Te equivocas! —Estaba gritando, como si entre más fuerte lo dijera, fuera más verdadero—. Y yo no lo amo a causa del juego.

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Sí amaba a Harry. No era el juego. Lo había deseado desde antes de quedar juntos. Pero Harry había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza sexual hasta que el juego comenzó. Draco negó con la cabeza. No, Harry terminó con Ginny antes de eso. No tenía nada que ver con el juego. ¿O sí?

—No retires los hechizos —dijo en voz baja—. Por favor.

—Si estás tan seguro de que te ama, ¿por qué no? Sé que no soy quién para juzgar. Pero, ¿así es realmente como quieres vivir tu vida? ¿En serio quieres pasar tu vida con un hombre que solo te ama a causa de un hechizo? No es mejor que una _Imperius_.

El chico se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No regresaré contigo, si eso es lo que piensas. Aun cuando resulte que Harry solo está contigo a causa de los hechizos, no regresaré contigo —dijo, enojado.

La chica puso los brazos en jarras. Sí se le había ocurrido eso. Si Draco y Harry terminaban, ella podría tener una oportunidad con el rubio. Una muy pequeña, pero más de lo que tenía ahora.

El chico se arrodilló ante ella, más calmado. Su expresión se suavizó mientras rogaba.

—Pansy, no retires los hechizos. Por favor. En mi corazón, sé que lo que Harry y yo tenemos es real. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que no lo sea. Tal vez es el Slytherin que llevo dentro. —Draco la tomó de las manos—. Por primera vez, desde que tengo memoria, estoy feliz. Por favor, no me lo arrebates.

Pansy lo miró a los ojos. Nunca podía negarle nada. La vez que lo hizo, lo lamentó y, probablemente, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

La chica suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Me llevaré los calderos a casa y los pondré en el sótano. Nadie los molestará ahí.

—Gracias. —Su voz temblaba. Se movió a la cama y apoyó su cabeza, por un rato, en el hombro de Pansy.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás vivir con el hecho de que condenarás a todos mientras tú estás feliz?

—Todos me parecen felices —se justificó Draco—. ¿Y quién dice que no serán felices en el futuro? Ginny y Dean se van a casar, por el amor de Merlín.

—Podríamos estar evitando que conocieran a sus almas gemelas.

Draco rio sin humor.

—¿Qué no sabes que la culpa no sirve conmigo?

—Sí —dijo ella—. No es como si en verdad me interese si Tracey se casa con Goldstein. O con quien sea, de hecho.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Draco, sonriendo. Luego, su sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Le contaste a alguien más acerca de esto? ¿A Blaise?

—No, acabo de descubrirlo. No te preocupes. Sera nuestro pequeño secretito.

Draco asintió y sonrió de nuevo. Pero sabía que no podía confiar completamente en Pansy. La chica se lo restregaría por mucho tiempo. Pero, por el momento, no tenía otra elección.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Lo siento, me gustan las bolas curvas. Y poner ansiosos a mis lectores.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo:<p>

—_De todas formas, supongo que si fuera contigo, no seríamos capaz de echar un polvo decente._

—_No. Molly no dejará que nadie comparta habitación. Las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con… Bueno, pero tú y yo no podríamos quedarnos juntos._

—_Te extrañaré —dijo Draco, recordando sus despedidas en Navidad. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo, separados, tuviera menos incidentes que antes._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—_Imbécil, mi padre no da ultimátums. Toma cartas en el asunto._

—_Está en Azkabán. ¿Qué puede hacer? —le preguntó Morag a Draco—. Además, solo le sugerimos que sacara a Potter de tu vida. Supusimos que te amenazaría con desheredarte si no terminabas con él y te encontrabas una chica con quien estar._

_Draco se quedó ahí, pensando, olvidándose del chico que tenía enfrente. Su padre tenía varias conexiones afuera de la prisión. Podría, fácilmente, encontrar a alguien para que hiciera las fechorías que deseaba. Pero no podría tocar a Harry en Hogwarts. Y cuando salieran de la escuela, Lucius no sabría dónde iban a estar porque, obviamente, Draco no iba a decírselo._

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	26. Día de boda

**Notas de la autora:**

*Bueno, tal vez dejé a Harry en paz muy pronto, con lo de la trama del bebé. Pero todos parecieron aliviados. Claro, él aún no sabe de quién son los niños.

Quería subir esto más temprano, pero me distraje con "The World of Harry Potter" en Biography Channel.

**Notas de traductor:**

Unas disculpas enormes por tomarme tanto tiempo… Esta semana ha sido un caos. Nueva rutina autoimpuesta, no es _cool_.

Gracias a shixa, Zywia, Waaleej y Alfy por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>29 de enero, 1999<p>

—Desearía ir contigo —dijo Draco, haciendo un mohín.

—Yo también —replicó Harry—. ¿McGonagall no quiso hacer una excepción?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Perra —dijo entre dientes—. Podría tratar de escaparme.

—No quiero que te metas en más problemas —dijo Harry—. No será una fiesta grande o algo por el estilo. Y trataré de regresar apenas termine.

—No —gruñó Draco—. Deberías quedarte y divertirte. Es mi propia culpa el que no pueda ir. Estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry—. No te ves bien.

Mirando sus dedos temblorosos, Draco confesó:

—Eso solo que... No nos hemos perdido una noche de viernes juntos, desde la primera fiesta. —Alzó la cabeza para ver a Harry—. Es solo que te voy a extrañar esta noche. Mucho.

Harry no había pensado en eso antes, pero ahora que Draco lo mencionaba, se dio cuenta de que también iba a extrañar su "noche de cita". Al menos, Draco tendría una oportunidad de estar solo en su dormitorio. Y con esa idea en la cabeza, Harry sintió que iba a estar cachondo todo el fin de semana, sin oportunidad de aliviar su ansia.

Como si sintiera lo que Harry estaba pensando, Draco sonrió de lado.

—Estaré pensando en ti.

—Desafortunadamente, yo también estaré pensando en ti —dijo Harry, riendo.

—De todas formas, supongo que si fuera contigo, no seríamos capaz de echar un polvo decente.

—No. Molly no dejará que nadie comparta habitación. Las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con… Bueno, pero tú y yo no podríamos quedarnos juntos.

—Te extrañaré —dijo Draco, recordando sus despedidas en Navidad. Solo esperaba que ese tiempo, separados, tuviera menos incidentes que antes.

—Yo también te extrañaré. Te veo mañana en la noche. Les diré que les mandas saludos a todos. —Harry besó a Draco para despedirse y, renuente, fue a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, para que pudieran ir juntos a la Madriguera.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

30 de enero, 1999

Exhausto de limpiar el armario de provisiones de pociones, Draco caminó, arrastrando los pies, hacia el Gran Comedor, para verse con Blaise, Harper y Pansy para almorzar. Rodó los ojos y gruñó un poco cuando notó que estaba caminando detrás de Terry Boot y de Morag McDougal. McDougal giró la cabeza y luego golpeó a Boot con el codo.

—Oh, ¿qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Estás solito? —se burló Boot.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero trató de seguir caminando.

Boot bloqueó su camino.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Jódete —murmuró Draco—. A menos que quieras que te rompa la cara de nuevo.

—No estaba preparado. Te enfrentaré cuando sea.

—No vale la pena, Terry —le advirtió McDougal—. No necesitas dos meses de castigo. Ya es suficiente con hacer que terminen.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quién va a terminar?

—Tú y Harry Putter, ¿quién más? —dijo Morag, riendo (1).

—Nosotros no hemos terminado. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Boot rio por lo bajo.

—Lo harán. —Comenzó a caminar.

Draco lo agarró del brazo e hizo que girara.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Boot se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. —Zafó su brazo del agarre de Draco con fuerza—. Aunque, no puedo hablar por tu padre...

—¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? —Agarró a Terry por el frente de su camisa—. ¿Qué diablos hicieron? ¿Se pusieron en contacto con mi padre?

—Parece que el pequeño marica está preocupado —dijo Boot—. Supongo que papi no aprueba sus actividades extracurriculares. Oops, tal vez no debimos haberle mandado esa lechuza. —El chico rio y continuó caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Draco palideció un poco.

—¿Qué hicieron? —le preguntó a McDougal lenta y deliberadamente. El rubio sacó la varita.

McDougal se puso serio.

—No te alteres tanto, Malfoy. Solo le mandamos una nota, contándole acerca de lo que estaba pasando por aquí. Ya sabes, para que tu padre te diera un ultimátum o algo así.

—Imbécil, mi padre no da ultimátums. Toma cartas en el asunto.

—Está en Azkabán. ¿Qué puede hacer? —le preguntó Morag a Draco—. Además, solo le sugerimos que sacara a Potter de tu vida. Supusimos que te amenazaría con desheredarte si no terminabas con él y te encontrabas una chica con quien estar.

Draco se quedó ahí, pensando, olvidándose del chico que tenía enfrente. Su padre tenía varias conexiones afuera de la prisión. Podría, fácilmente, encontrar a alguien para que hiciera las fechorías que deseaba. Pero no podría tocar a Harry en Hogwarts. Y cuando salieran de la escuela, Lucius no sabría dónde iban a estar porque, obviamente, Draco no iba a decírselo.

—Malfoy… Merlín, estás siendo un poco melodramático. —McDougal comenzaba a pensar de nuevo lo de la broma de él y Boot.

—No, no es verdad. No conoces a mi padre. —Draco trató de calmarse—. Pero, tal vez tienes razón. Mi padre no tomaría en serio una nota de unos alumnos. Al menos no sabe que Harry no está en Hogwarts hoy.

—Em… Puede que hayamos mencionado lo de la boda de Weasley en la nota —le dijo McDougal—. E hicimos que pareciera que la carta era de alguien del ministerio. Uno de esos defensores _sangrepuras_.

Cerrando los puños, Draco trató de mantenerse calmado. No había razón para creer que su padre iba a mandar a alguien a la Madriguera, para ir por Harry. Sin embargo, Lucius había sido humillado por el artículo de Rita Skeeter. Narcissa había sido capaz de calmar las cosas entre sus conocidos, alegando que solo era una fase que muchos jóvenes magos atravesaban. Pero Lucius había creído que era algo reprobable el haber dejado que su hijo único fuera seducido por el Elegido. De acuerdo a Skeeter, Harry había usado su influencia y posición entre los magos para aprovecharse del joven mortífago. Las familias _sangrepuras _ridiculizaban a Malfoy y el aparente fin de su estirpe.

Pero, ¿acaso era suficiente como para que Lucius llegara a los extremos? Sí, Draco decidió que sí.

—Era una broma —explicó Morag—. Como venganza por haber golpeado a Terry. Solo era una sugerencia de que mandara a un tipo, para hacer que Harry te dejara. Ya sabes, que lo alejara.

—Bueno, su broma podría hacer que Harry quede seriamente herido. O peor. —Draco comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones de la directora.

—Espera —dijo McDougal—. Solo estábamos tratando de hacer que terminaran. No crees que algo vaya a pasarle a Harry, ¿verdad?

—Más les vale que no —respondió Draco amenazadoramente.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco le rogó a McGonagall que le dejara ir a la Madriguera. Le explicó con calma y cuidado lo que McDougal le había contado. Cuando la mujer se lo negó, se quedó ahí, sin poder creerlo.

—Señor Malfoy, estoy segura de que Harry está a salvo en el hogar de los Weasley. Su padre está en Azkabán y no puede dañar a nadie desde ahí.

—Pero, profesora…

McGonagall suspiró.

—Si le hace sentir mejor, llamaré a Arthur por la red flú. —Dejando a Draco por un momento afuera de sus habitaciones, la directora contactó a los Weasley a través de la red flú. Ellos le habían asegurado que Harry estaba seguro y que el día había transcurrido sin eventos. La mujer no había mencionado la teoría de Draco, para evitar alarmar a la familia innecesariamente.

Draco se la pasó molesto todo el almuerzo, mientras Pansy y Blaise intentaban aplacarlo.

—De seguro esos imbéciles ni siquiera mandaron una lechuza —sugirió Blaise—. Solo están tratando de causar más problema.

—Sí —dijo Pansy—. Además, ¿por qué tu padre seguiría las sugerencias hechas por un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw?

Draco empujó la comida por su plato.

—Hicieron que sonara como si la hubiera mandado uno de sus colegas —les dijo—. Si mi padre se siente entre la espada y la pared, se desatará. Ese artículo en _El Profeta _hizo que pareciera como si Harry me hubiera forzado a estar con él. Mi padre creerá que vengarse de Harry es una forma de hacer que yo vuelva a tener el aprecio de los Greengrass. MI madre ya explicó que mi relación con Harry es solo una fase que superaré.

Entre más lo pensaba Draco, más preocupado se ponía. Tenía que hacer que Harry regresara a la seguridad de Hogwarts.

—Necesito salir de aquí —gruñó Draco—. Ahora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Blaise.

—Entrar a la oficina de McGonagall y usar su chimenea, si tengo que hacerlo.

—Oh, Dra, te meterás en muchos problemas si lo haces. En especial, después de que McGonagall te digo que no —dijo Pansy.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa seguir las reglas?

Pansy rio.

—No estoy sugiriendo que no te escapes. Solo digo que tienes que ser listo para hacerlo —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no usas el pasadizo a Honeyduke's? —preguntó Harper casualmente.

—¿Cuál pasadizo? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿No conoces el pasadizo a Hogsmeade? Supongo que es algo secreto. Pero los Gryffindors lo conocen —replicó.

—¿Por qué nunca lo usas? —Blaise quiso saber.

Harper guiñó el ojo.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo llegar a Hogsmeade a través de él? ¿Hay algún encantamiento que necesite saber? —Draco estaba muy ansioso por la información. Quería llegar a Harry lo más pronto posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento, a pesar de que no sentía algún daño a través de su conexión. Ese era una sensación confortable y Draco se preguntó por qué los magos ya no querían estar unidos.

Harper le contó que tenía que tocar la estatua de la bruja tuerta y decir "Dissendium" para abrir el pasadizo. Draco corrió hacia el corredor del tercer piso; un paso más cerca de asegurarse de que su amor estaba a salvo. Desde Hogsmeade, podría aparecerse en la Madriguera. En Hogwarts, Blaise, Pansy y Harper lo cubrirían, en caso de que alguno de los profesores lo buscara.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Apareciéndose en un lugar apartado afuera de la Madriguera, Draco caminó furtivamente hacia la casa. No estaba seguro de que las protecciones fueran a permitirle entrar. Arthur había mencionado que Draco sería bienvenido si regresaba, pero Draco no podía recordar si el hombre había ajustado las protecciones en Navidad. Claro, podía entrar a la fuerza si quería. Desde la guerra, las protecciones eran más para advertir si se tenía compañía que para proteger. Aun así, Draco quería que su presencia fuera notada hasta que fuera necesario.

Contuvo el aliento mientras caminaba a través de la suave pared de magia. Arthur _había_ ajustado las protecciones para él. Tal vez porque lo esperaban para la boda. Despacio, Draco se acercó a la puerta y giró el picaporte. Escuchó voces, pero no escuchó alguna cerca. La voz de Ron venía de la cocina, junto con otra, pero Draco no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

Entrando a la casa con rapidez, el Slytherin caminó de puntillas a la cocina. Ron estaba parado en frente del fregadero, dándole la espalda a Draco. Hermione estaba hablando, en algún lugar donde Draco no podía verla.

De repente, e inesperadamente, una figura se apareció entre Draco y Ron, bloqueando la vista del rubio.

—Hey, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Ron, mientras daba la vuelta.

—¿Dónde está Potter? —dijo el intruso con voz grave.

Al instante, Ron sintió como si estuviera mirando la situación en cámara lenta. La figura levantó su varita hacia Ron y repitió su pregunta. Ron palideció cuando entendió que no llevaba su varita con él. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en todo eso, y el pelirrojo miró la ventana detrás de él. Otro hombre apareció cerca de Hermione, y ella sacó su varita para defenderse.

Draco dio un paso a la izquierda lo suficiente como para mostrarse ante Ron, y el pelirrojo se dejó caer al suelo y rodó hacia un lado. Al mismo tiempo, Draco lanzó la maldición asesina hacia el mortífago frente a él. Antes de que la maldición pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, el hombre se desapareció, junto con el otro que Hermione había aturdido. La maldición de Draco destruyó la alacena frente al fregadero.

—¡No! ¡Ron! —Hermione dirigió su varita hacia Draco.

—¡Mione! Estoy bien —le dijo Ron—. No me estaba apuntando a mí.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —rogó Draco.

—Aquí mismo —dijo el moreno desde la sala de estar. Estaba de pie junto a un mortífago atado y aturdido. El tercero que había entrado a la casa. Draco corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Molly desde arriba.

—Nada, mamá —dijo Ron, intentando sonar calmado.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Em, yo solo, em, tiré algo.

Hermione lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No voy a decirle lo que en verdad pasó. No antes de la boda.

Como la voz de la razón, Hermione sugirió que pusieran nuevas protecciones alrededor de los terrenos.

—Obviamente, los mortífagos iban tras Harry, y más pueden regresar cuando se enteren del intento fallido. —La chica salió y se encargó de poner protecciones anti apariciones, así como una protección que le advertiría si algún visitante se acercaba.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó Ron, señalando al hombre inconsciente.

—Yo me encargaré de él —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿McGonagall cambió de opinión? —Harry tomó su mano—. No es que no me alegre de que estés aquí.

—Sí, tuvimos suerte —dijo Ron—. Fue justo como en tu sueño, Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Ron mencionó el sueño en el que Draco le lanzaba una maldición a Ron. Nunca se lo había contado a su amante.

—¿Cuál sueño? ¿Otro se volvió realidad? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Sabías que ibas a ser atacado aquí, y aun así viniste?

—No —dijo Ron, riendo—. Soñó que intentabas matarme.

—No intenté matarte. Yo iba…

Ron alzó las manos.

—Lo sé, amigo. Ibas tras el mortífago. Pero si no me hubiera agachado… Qué bueno que me lo contaste, Harry.

Hermione había regresado adentro; luego, rodeó a Ron con un brazo, estremeciéndose al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

—Sabía que tenía que haber alguna otra explicación —le dijo Harry a Draco—. No tenía sentido contarte.

—Aun así, debiste contarme —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué si no se hubiera agachado?

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Desde ahora, te contaré todo. —Harry abrazó con fuerza a Draco, y luego se apartó—. Pero, espera, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Descubrí que Boot y McDougal estaban causando problemas con mi padre. Tenía miedo de que tomara acciones drásticas contra ti. Y tenía razón. Aun así, McGonagall no quiso dejarme venir. Maldita. —Miró a Hermione de reojo—. Oh, lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿te escapaste? —dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Sabían que hay un pasadizo, en el corredor del tercer piso, que va hacia Honeyduke's?

Los tres Gryffindors asintieron. Draco bufó.

El mortífago a los pies de Harry comenzó a removerse, haciendo que Draco lo golpeara con otra maldición aturdidora.

—Será mejor que lo saque de aquí, antes de que alguien más baje.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo George, sonriendo—. Bueno, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Nada, Georgie —dijo Ron—. Eso es lo que le diremos a mamá.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero toda la historia.

—Claro —dijo Draco—. Te lo contaré si me ayudas a sacar la basura. —Señaló con el pulgar al hombre inconsciente. George ayudó a Draco a sacar al intruso de la casa, para poder interrogarlo. Descubrieron que los tres hombres habían sido contratados por un hombre, que representaba a otro hombre. Draco estaba convencido de que su padre estaba detrás de todo el plan, a pesar de que el mortífago juró ser incapaz de confirmarlo.

George llamó al ministerio por la chimenea mientras Draco identificaba al intruso como uno de los que seguían siendo investigados por los aurores. Después de que dos aurores vinieran a recogerlo, y que la emoción se disipara, Draco insistió en que Harry regresara a Hogwarts con él.

—No puedo perderme la boda. Solo serán unas cuantas horas más —rogó Harry—. Quédate conmigo. De todas formas estarás en problemas si McGonagall te atrapa. Bien podrías quedarte. —Harry lo miró por encima de sus gafas—. ¿Por favor?

Draco levantó la comisura ligeramente.

—No es justo. —Suspiró—. De acuerdo. Pero nos vamos tan pronto como acabe.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Fiel a su palabra, Draco se llevó a Harry en cuanto la ceremonia terminó y felicitaron a los recién casados. Draco se relajó hasta que estuvieron encerrados en el dormitorio de Harry. Ron se quedó en la Madriguera con Hermione, Dean no iba a regresar a vivir con los otros Gryffindors, y Neville había estado pasando mucho de su tiempo libre en la sala común de Luna. Seguramente, Seamus regresaría de donde fuera que estuviera, pero hasta más tarde.

—Entonces, esos son tres de cuatro sueños, que yo sepa, que se han vuelto realidad —dijo Draco, mientras él y Harry estaban recostados en la cama.

—Draco, sabes que Ginny no lleva a mi hijo.

—Sí, pero eso solo significa que ella no es la madre de tus hijos. Aun así, debe haber una madre. —Draco se detuvo—. ¿Estás decepcionado? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

—¿Decepcionado de que no voy a tener un bebé con alguien a quien no amo y con quien no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida? No.

—Pero eso habría resuelto el misterio.

Harry se enderezó.

—¿Por qué no puedes olvidar el tema? Probablemente será dentro de mucho.

—No puedo evitarlo. Pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero…

—Así será si queremos —le dijo Harry—. Desearía que nunca hubieras tenido esa lectura. Las profecías nunca son exactamente lo que parecen. Ninguno de mis sueños resultó tal y como yo los vi.

Draco pensó en eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Me has contado acerca de todos tus sueños?

—Solo de los que se han repetido —dijo Harry—. Supongo que solo son esos los que están sucediendo en la vida real. —Sonrió—. Aunque, tengo uno en el que estoy siendo follado, hasta perder el sentido, por un hermoso rubio.

Draco miró a Harry con lascivia.

—Tengo la sensación de que ese está a punto de volverse realidad…

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, dice Harry Poufter, y "pouf" es una manera grosera de referirse a alguien homosexual. Así pues, Putter quedaba "como anillo al dedo".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Oh, por Merlín, estaba leyendo una historia el otro día, y resulta que el personaje de Morag McDougal es una chica; ya hasta lo investigué. Reverie lo ha usado como chico desde la primera vez que lo introdujo a esta historia, así que yo seré fiel a lo que ella ha escrito. :D

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	27. Hacer lo correcto

**Notas de la autora:**

*Lamento haber subido esto más tarde de lo usual. Me fui de viaje a Chicago :)

También quisiera recordarles a todos que tengo otro fic Drarry en progreso: "The Auror and the Snitch". Ya está casi terminado hasta la mitad. Y no es tan deprimente como lo era cuando lo comencé.

Disclaimer: Harry y Draco no me pertenecen, yo solo hago que se enamoren :)

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia. Gracias a ILSly, Amia Snape, FanFiker, Allie Danger, Alfy y dos _guests_ por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Este capítulo va con dedicatoria par **ILSly**, por sus colaboraciones y sus lindas palabras. Estoy casi seguro de que esto le causará felicidad… :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

4 de febrero, 1999

—Me he dado cuenta de que se escapó de la escuela el sábado pasado, en contra de mis instrucciones específicas, señor Malfoy. —La profesora McGonagall movió el pie bajo su escritorio, mientras Draco estaba parado frente a ella. El chico se rehusaba a acobardarse, sintiendo que sus acciones estaban justificadas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? —preguntó la mujer retóricamente.

Draco no respondió.

—Desafortunadamente, parece que estaba en lo correcto con su teoría, acerca de que Harry sería atacado —continuó la profesora—. Arthur Weasley me mandó una lechuza ayer, con los detalles del incidente.

Draco se relajó un poco.

—¿Ve? Le dije...

—Le sugiero que se mantenga callado, a menos que desee encontrarse en más problemas —lo interrumpió McGonagall. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Draco había tenido razón. Según Arthur, no solo Harry, sino también Ron, habría sido lastimado o asesinado si Draco no hubiera aparecido en la Madriguera cuando lo hizo—. No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente que el fin no siempre justifica los medios. —McGonagall suspiró—. Sin embargo, en este caso, sus acciones resultaron prudentes. ¿Hay algo que desee decir ahora?

Había demasiadas cosas que Draco deseaba decir.

—¿Por qué Boot no fue castigado por las cosas que dijo? —De inmediato, Draco deseó no haber dicho lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Como le expliqué hace un momento, insultar es una ofensa difícilmente castigable. Si lo fuera, usted habría pasado su carrera entera en Hogwarts, castigado.

Draco dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo. La mujer tenía razón. Él había pasado bastante tiempo atormentando al Trío de Oro verbalmente.

—Y no resultó completamente libre de castigo. Perdió una cantidad considerable de puntos de su Casa. Y, sospecho, el respeto de varios de sus compañeros. Draco —la profesora sonrió suavemente—, siempre habrá personas en este mundo, o en el mundo mágico, que condenarán y acosarán a aquellos que no entienden o que no son de su agrado. Y es difícil no querer contraatacar. Pero debes hacer caso omiso de las palabras que lastiman. Si cedes y te vuelves violento, no serás mejor que los que te persiguen.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos quedemos sentados y aceptemos todo, mientras imbéciles como Boot van por el mundo, molestándonos?

—¿Has escuchado del dicho: "Vivir bien es la mejor venganza"?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Es un viejo refrán muggle. Y significa que, en vez de responder contra las injusticias que sientes, debes vivir tu vida al máximo. No dejes que te hagan caer. Has avanzado muchísimo este año, Draco. Sigue con la mirada hacia el frente. No dejes que personas como Terry Boot te derriben.

—También está hablando de Harry, ¿verdad? Muchas personas estaban en contra de él, o dudaban de él. Pero eso no evitó que hiciera lo que creía que era correcto.

—Sí. —La profesora se levantó y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, para mirar a Draco—. Estás en camino de convertirte en un buen hombre. No te distraigas por mezquindades. Sé fiel a tu corazón y haz lo que creas que es correcto.

—Eso hice, profesora. Por eso me escapé.

La mujer sonrió.

—Lo sé, por eso no voy a castigarte. De hecho, te levanto el resto de tu castigo.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Y, si te hace sentir mejor, le informé al ministerio acerca de las sospechosas acciones de tu padre. Estoy segura de que será puesto en vigilancia a partir de ahora.

—Sí ayuda. Gracias.

—Ya puedes irte —le dijo McGonagall. La mujer miró a Draco mientras el chico salía de su oficina, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Lo llamó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Draco, hacer lo correcto es raramente algo sencillo. Recuerda eso.

El chico asintió y salió con rapidez, antes de que la profesora pudiera cambiar de opinión acerca de sus castigos.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Mientras Draco se dirigía de regreso a Slytherin, su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse. Pensó acerca de las cosas que la profesora McGonagall había dicho. La que lo molestaba era "Sé fiel a tu corazón y haz lo que creas que es correcto".

Desde su conversación con Pansy acerca del juego de la varita, se sentía un poco culpable por continuar el hechizo. El hechizo que podría significar el desastre para más de una joven pareja. Entre más lo pensaba Draco, más entendía que había más que amor en una relación. Recordó el comentario de Blaise acerca de su relación con Harper. Era claro que Harper estaba loco por él. También Blaise, aunque probablemente nunca lo admitiría. Pero tenían muy poco en común y Blaise no esperaba que la relación durara. Draco se preguntó, si Harry y él no tuvieran lo suficiente en común, ¿podría el amor ser lo que los mantuviera juntos? Y, ¿era justo para Harry el encerrar su corazón con un hechizo, mientras le evitaba encontrar la verdadera felicidad?

_Haz lo que creas que es correcto_. Draco sabía que era incorrecto mantener los hechizos en el caldero. Esa ni siquiera era la cuestión. La cuestión era si podría o no vivir con esa decisión por el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué si, después de un tiempo, la magia se desvanecía? Él, Pansy y Blaise no habían estudiado la magia lo suficiente como para saber si era permanente. Pero, más que eso, Draco no creía ser capaz de vivir con una gran mentira pendiendo sobre su felicidad, como una nube oscura que amenaza con estallar en cualquier momento.

Encontró a Pansy, sentada en la sala común, estudiando. Draco revisó de nuevo, y luego se tomó un momento para observarla. Nunca había visto una expresión de concentración tan intensa en su rostro. Tal vez estaba tomando su consejo anterior a pecho. Se aproximó a la chica con cuidado, para no sorprenderla.

—Hola. Necesitamos hablar. —No tenía sentido andarse con rodeos. Comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio sin esperar a ver si la chica lo seguía. Él sabía que Pansy lo haría.

Theo estaba en su cama, mirando la _Witches Weekly_, una revista erótica que mostraba brujas con busto pronunciado en posiciones comprometedoras. El chico se detuvo por un momento para mirar al par.

—Lárgate, Nott —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que te vayas. —Draco fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Aunque era un poco más grande que Theo, la mirada de Draco era muy efectiva.

Theo cerró su revista.

—Bien —dijo—. No es como si quisiera verlos echar un polvo.

—No vamos a... ay, como sea —Pansy comenzó a explicar—. No es como si necesitara proteger mi reputación. —La chica rio.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Draco inhaló aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

—Quiero retirar los hechizos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —Draco no necesitaba explicar a qué hechizos se estaba refiriendo.

—Sí —respondió. Aunque su expresión mostraba su inseguridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Fue algo que dijo McGonagall.

—Bueno, debió haber sido algo bastante importante como para que tú estés dispuesto a tomar un riesgo así.

—Me dijo que debía ser fiel a mi corazón y hacer lo que creyera que era correcto.

—Auch, demasiada culpa —dijo Pansy—. Es como si supiera que estabas haciendo algo ladino.

Draco rio.

—¿Quién habría creído que me saldría una consciencia? También me recordó que lo correcto no siempre es lo sencillo.

—Tal vez todo resultará bien. —Pansy puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, para calmarlo—. Pero si no, estaré aquí para ti. Y no lo digo en otro sentido que no sea como tu amiga.

Draco apartó la mirada, recordando las hirientes palabras que le había dicho a la chica, con respecto a su relación.

—Gracias. No estoy seguro de que me merezca eso de ti.

—Claro que no te lo mereces —bromeó Pansy—. Pero... odio sacar a relucirlo, ¿qué hay de la unión?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que, si en verdad es solo el hechizo lo que mantiene a Harry conmigo, estaré condenado a una vida de amor y devoción no correspondidos. También se me había ocurrido que la unión pudo haber sido un resultado del juego. En ese caso, se marchitará, junto con el amor de Harry.

—Bueno, eso es deprimente. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres retirar los hechizos?

—No. Pero es lo correcto —le dijo Draco—. Y, si es solo el juego, la única esperanza que tengo de ganarme a Harry es siendo honesto.

Pansy puso su mano sobre la frente de Draco.

—¿Te sientes bien? Creo que esas sensibilidades Gryffindor se te pegaron.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Te vi estudiando —la acusó.

—¡Calumnias! —bromeó Pansy. La chica se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a decirle un secreto, aunque solo estaban ellos dos en el dormitorio—. Tampoco me he acostado con nadie en dos meses. Oh, ¿qué nos está pasando, Dra?

—Creo que se llama "crecer".

—Bueno, apesta.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio y Pansy recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿vas a contárselo? —preguntó Pansy.

—Quieres decir, ¿contarle a Harry acerca de los hechizos que pueden estar influenciándolo? No lo sé. Supongo que debería.

—Podría terminar siendo una profecía "auto realizada" —sugirió Pansy.

—¿O sea?

—Si se lo cuentas, podrías poner ideas en su cabeza. La mente es una cosa poderosa. Él podría convencerse a sí mismo de que todo este tiempo fueron los hechizos, sea o no sea verdad.

Draco asintió.

—Tal vez tienes razón. Esperaré y veré qué pasa.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Entre más pronto, mejor —replicó Draco—. Hoy, si es posible.

—Encontremos a Blaise y terminemos con esto —dijo Pansy, con una sonrisa empática.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

14 de febrero, 1999

El salón de Pociones estaba decorado con velas, pétalos de rosa y satín negro. Harry se había superado en las decoraciones. El día de San Valentín nunca había sido especialmente exitoso para él, pero estaba determinado a hacer que esa noche fuera especial.

Se había aprovechado de la disposición de los elfos a atenderle y había pedido una ración de lo que a Draco le gustaba comer. Harry incluyó elementos que no le importaban mucho, como pato rostizado y caviar, para su amor. También se aseguró de incluir cosas que le gustaran a él. Harry quería tener suficiente energía para durar durante lo que prometía ser una noche ocupada. Anticipando que estaría muy cansado, ya había considerado saltarse las clases del día siguiente.

Las mariposas en su estómago se pusieron más persistentes mientras esperaba a que Draco llegara. Cuando, por fin, la puerta del salón se abrió, apenas pudo contenerse de saltar sobre el rubio.

—Guau —susurró Draco—. ¿Hiciste todo esto para mí?

—No. Estoy esperando a Neville —dijo Harry, sin expresión. Luego, sonrió—. Claro que es para ti.

Draco miró la botella de champán y la pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos, sintiéndose inadecuado. Había esperado, a medias, que Harry no estuviera ahí. Había pasado más de una semana desde que él, Blaise y Pansy habían retirado los hechizos, desmantelando oficialmente el juego de la varita.

Tracey Davis y Anthony Goldstein ya habían terminado. Millicent Bulstrode y Justin Finch-Fletchley habían estado moviéndose a un ritmo tan lento que apenas podían ser llamados "pareja". Raramente, aún tenían planes para la velada del día de San Valentín. Draco suponía que era por desesperación, el que estuvieran intentando seguir juntos. A Michael Corner y Parvati Patil se les veía juntos cada vez menos. Draco lo vio como una señal de que solo habían estado juntos por el juego. Seamus y Astoria, y Ernie y Daphne no habían tenido mucho tiempo juntos, pues habían sido emparejados tarde en el juego. Pero ambas parejas habían entrado en conflicto cuando el juego fue terminado.

Eso dejaba a Luna y Neville, Ginny y Dean, y Harry y Draco como las únicas parejas reales que quedaban del juego de la varita.

Sintiéndose abrumado, Draco miró al Gryffindor mientras mordisqueaba la deliciosa comida.

—Casi no estás comiendo —señaló Harry—. ¿No te gusta?

—No. Quiero decir, sí. Me encanta. Es solo que... has hecho mucho por mí y, bueno, siento como si yo no hubiera hecho casi nada.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a la caja envuelta.

—No te compré un regalo. Eso es un regalo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo era. Lo es. Es solo que ahora me siento tonto al dártelo, después de esta elegante velada que planeaste.

—Tonterías. —Harry estiró la mano. Normalmente, él no era de los que ansiaban regalos, pero su curiosidad había sido incitada.

—No, te daré otra cosa. Déjame llevarme esto. —Draco puso la caja detrás de él.

—Quiero _eso_. —Harry trató de llegar atrás de Draco. Los brazos del rubio eran un poco más largos, por lo que previno que Harry alcanzara su objetivo. Recurriendo a trucos baratos, Harry le hizo cosquillas en las costillas, haciendo que el Slytherin comenzara a reír. Harry tomó la oportunidad de tomar la caja y se apartó con rapidez. Comenzó a romper la envoltura.

Controlándose, Draco rogó:

—Por favor, no. Es vergonzoso.

Harry solo rio.

—¿Entonces por qué lo compraste en primer lugar?

Bajando la cabeza, Draco respondió:

—Blaise me convenció de hacerlo.

Abriendo la caja, Harry retiró un pañuelo, para encontrar un anillo de metal. Lo levantó con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

—Bueno, es muy pequeño para ser un brazalete. Pero es muy grande para ser un anillo. ¿Dónde se supone que me lo...? —Se detuvo cuando comprendió todo.

Draco se sonrojó.

—Te dije que era estúpido.

—No sé si es estúpido, pero supongo que yo lo soy. ¿Para qué sirve? Quiero decir, creo que ya comprendí dónde debe ir, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Es joyería?

Draco no pudo evitar reír. Sin embargo, se calmó. No quería que Harry pensara que estaba burlándose de él.

—No exactamente. Lo pones alrededor de tus partes antes del sexo. Es para... prolongar tu placer. Para que no te corras tan pronto.

Harry miró a su amante con lascivia.

—¿Entonces podemos hacer el amor por más tiempo?

Draco pasó saliva.

—Ésa es la idea.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, mirando dentro de la caja de nuevo.

—Oh, em, eso es algo que pensé que te quedaría increíble.

—¿Seda roja? —preguntó Harry, mientras levantaba un par de trusas pequeñas, brillantes y escarlatas—. Bueno, es mi color. —El moreno hizo un mohín—. Desearía haberte comprado algo así.

Draco se desabotonó sus propios pantalones, revelando un poco de tela rosa con encaje.

—Me tomé la libertad.

De inmediato, Harry se lanzó hacia delante, para quitarle a Draco sus pantalones.

—Tienes que mostrarme eso.

Harry comenzó a jalar los pantalones de Draco, hasta que pudo ver el pequeño suspensorio, color rosa pálido, que Draco estaba usando. Apenas sostenía la polla y los testículos del Slytherin, disminuyendo hasta ser una banda angosta que terminaba en una tanga, detrás de él.

—Joder. Y no creíste que habías hecho suficiente. —Harry jadeó—. No voy a poder ponerme este bendito anillo ahora.

Sonriendo por el efecto que tenía sobre Harry, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y besó a su amante. Tal vez era muy tarde para probar el nuevo juguete, pero al ritmo que estaban excitándose, Draco pensó que, probablemente, terminarían pronto. Con un poco de tiempo de recuperación, podrían intentarlo de nuevo. Además, quería que Harry se probara la ropa interior roja.

Entre besos, Harry murmuró su amor por Draco. Besó y succionó cada parte de él, mientras retiraba cada pieza de ropa, a excepción de la pieza rosa con encaje.

—Desearía poder encerrarte aquí para siempre —dijo Harry, sin aliento—. Para que nunca pudieras dejarme.

Draco se hizo para atrás.

Viendo la extraña expresión en el rostro de Draco, Harry trató de corregirse.

—Quiero decir, no te encerraría en verdad. Jamás podría hacer eso. Jamás podría mantenerte lejos de tu destino. Estás destinado a ser un gran maestro de Pociones —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No necesitas encerrarme. Lo único que podría apartarme es si tú me dijeras que ya no me amas. Si eso llega a pasar, te dejaré ir. Porque, sin importar qué, quiero que seas feliz. Pero nunca será porque no te ame.

—Draco, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Temiendo haber arruinado el momento, Draco suspiró.

—Yo... necesito contarte algo.

Harry se enderezó. Su corazón se hundió, temiendo lo que Draco tenía que decir.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea —dijo Harry, instándolo a hablar.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco. Sonrió de lado—. Es solo que me preocupa lo que pensarás.

—¿Hiciste algo? ¿Algo que crees que no me gustará? —preguntó Harry, imaginándose los peores escenarios en su cabeza.

—No. Más o menos. De hecho, te he estado ocultando algo. Acerca del juego de la varita, que jugamos a principios del año.

Ahora, Harry solo estaba confundido. Había estado casi seguro de que Draco iba a decirle que había sido infiel, o algo parecido.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Pansy descubrió más cosas durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Parece que la magia controlaba más que solo las horas de la fiesta.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Viste cómo muchas parejas que quedaban juntas se mantenían juntas? ¿Notaste cuántas terminaron recientemente?

—No puse mucha atención pero, ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que ya no hay tantas parejas que vayan de la mano, como solía haber.

—Eso es porque había hechizos que hacían que las parejas quisieran estar juntas.

—¿Y ahora todos están terminando? —preguntó Harry. Aún no se le había ocurrido que él y Draco habían quedado juntos debido al juego—. No comprendo. ¿Qué me has estado ocultando?

—Temía que nosotros también estuviéramos afectados por los hechizos del juego. —Draco dejó caer la cabeza—. Le pedí a Pansy que dejara los hechizos como estaban.

Harry se quedó en silencio, tratando de comprender el significado más profundo de lo que Draco le había dicho. Frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿pensaste que todo esto solo era un hechizo? ¿Estás diciendo que en verdad no sientes algo por mí?

—No, para nada. Temía que fueras tú el que no sentía nada por mí.

Harry tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo has sabido desde las vacaciones de Navidad? Y me lo estás diciendo hasta ahora. ¿Planeabas mantenerme bajo el hechizo? Por eso te veías tan raro cuando dije que quería encerrarte.

—Admito que lo consideré. —Draco cerró los ojos. No era capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos—. Pero Pansy, Blaise y yo retiramos los hechizos del caldero la semana pasada. Entendí que no podía mantenerte conmigo si no me amabas de verdad, y decidí desmantelar el juego.

—Y aun así no me lo contaste. —Harry estaba decepcionado de que Draco no confiara lo suficiente en lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Estaba decepcionado de que Draco no sintiera que podía ser honesto con él. Estaba decepcionado de que lo que tenían en ese momento pudiera desaparecer, junto con la magia que los había juntado.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco—. No te culpo por estar molesto conmigo.

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste lo que quería —señaló Harry—. ¿Cómo sabes que yo no habría dicho que dejaran el juego como estaba?

—Harry —Draco abrió los ojos—, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tú no habrías sugerido eso.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Pero, ahora que hay una posibilidad de que terminemos como las otras parejas, parece una muy buena opción.

—Ya estás reconsiderando tus sentimientos, ¿no es cierto? —gruñó Draco—. Estás tratando de analizarlos, de cuestionarlos. Es por eso que te lo dije hasta que el juego estuviera terminado. No quería que ese conocimiento te influyera.

—Pero, en vez de eso, tu engaño es lo que me está influyendo.

—Harry, por favor, tienes que entender —rogó Draco—. Yo tenía sentimientos por ti desde antes de que comenzara el juego. Tú ni siquiera sabías que eres gay. Lo supiste hasta después de que quedamos juntos dos veces. Tenía miedo.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado, Draco también se puso sus pantalones.

—¿Te vas?

—Ahora necesito estar a solas —dijo Harry—. Te veo en clase.

Draco quería seguir a Harry. Quería correr tras él y hacer que entendiera. Draco había tenido buenas intenciones. Y, después de un tiempo, había hecho lo correcto. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era esperar que Harry decidiera si sus sentimientos por Draco eran reales. Levantó la caja de regalo y apuntó con su varita hacia el hermoso decorado de su primera cita de San Valentín.

—_Evanesco _—dijo, sin emoción. Miró cómo las hermosas cosas que Harry había acomodado desaparecían, dejando el salón de Pociones oscuro, húmedo y frío, como estaba originalmente. La metáfora no solo aplicaba al salón.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

14 de febrero, 1999, continúa...

—Esto es realmente encantador —señaló Hermione, mientras metía una pequeña pieza de zanahoria en su boca—. Estoy muy impresionada de que fueras capaz de hacer esto.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No fue tan difícil. Compré la comida en Las Tres Escobas. Aunque, ordenar una noche estrellada fue un poco difícil —bromeó.

Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía, con las estrellas sobre ellos, en la inusualmente clara noche. Ron había hecho un hechizo calentador alrededor de ellos, pues comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío.

Hermione rio por lo bajo, sintiéndose mareada por el champán y la compañía. Miró con adoración a su hombre.

—¿Pastel? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, empujando un plato hacia la chica.

—No. No podría comer algo más.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. Mamá lo hizo especial.

—Después —dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Solo una mordida. —Levantó el tenedor y se lo ofreció a la castaña.

Ella rio.

—¿Por qué estás tan insistente? Déjame descansar un rato. No quieres que esté muy llena, ¿verdad? —Hermione se acercó un poco más hacia Ron.

El chico se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

—Sí, supongo que podríamos descansar un poco. —Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo lo que Ron. Luego, lo miró.

—Solo me refería a descansar de _comer_.

Ron bajó la mirada. Hermione se veía hermosa. Su cabello estaba peinado, y pequeños rizos encuadraban sus delicados rasgos. Incluso con el maquillaje mínimo, su rostro estaba radiante. Ron pensó que era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Y estaba con él. Lo deseaba a _él_.

El chico se acercó a ella y besó sus suaves labios. Él también la deseaba. Mientras se besaban tranquilamente en la torre, las manos comenzaron a vagar. Ron acercó a Hermione un poco más. Al sentir la mano de Hermione en su entrepierna, el pelirrojo se hizo para atrás.

—Mione, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica dejó caer los hombros.

—Bueno, si no lo sabes para ahora, entonces no has estado poniendo atención.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí en la Torre de Astronomía. Alguien nos verá.

—Nadie va a venir hasta acá arriba —replicó ella, inclinándose hacia delante para besarlo de nuevo—. Vivamos al borde del peligro.

Empujándola hacia atrás con gentileza, Ron sugirió que comieran el pastel una vez más.

—¿Por qué estás actuando tan extrañamente? —dijo Hermione, haciendo un puchero—. En otras ocasiones, me estás rogando por un poco de emoción. Y, esta noche, estás actuando cual virgen en su primera cita.

—Es solo que quiero que esta noche sea perfecta —explicó Ron—. Solo come un poco de pastel. Te prometo que te gustará. Mamá lo hizo especial para ti.

—¿Qué hay con el maldito pastel? —Hermione se puso de pie—. La velada era perfecta. Hasta que la arruinaste.

—Mione, espera.

—No, Ron. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que es ser rechazada por tu novio? En el día de San Valentín, aunque parezca increíble. Incluso traigo puestas unas pantaletas lindas. Pero no las verás pronto, te lo aseguro.

Ron se puso de pie, rogándole a Hermione que se quedara.

—No es que no te desee, lo juro. Sí lo hago. En especial, ahora que sé que llevas pantaletas lindas. No esperaba que... bueno, tú sabes, que te pusieras tan _caliente_. Planeé toda la velada, todos los detalles. Y cuando comenzaste a ofrecerte, me estresé un poco.

El ceño de Hermione comenzó a relajarse. Sabía que Ron no era bueno para planear cosas. Al menos en el departamento de veladas románticas. Pensó que, tal vez, estaba siendo demasiado dura. El ambiente aún no se había arruinado por completo. Hermione se acercó más para abrazarlo, cerrando sus labios alrededor de su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Bueno, sentémonos y comamos un poco de pastel —susurró Ron.

Apartándose, Hermione no podía creerlo.

—De nuevo con el maldito pastel. Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpido y especial pastel. —Levantó el pie y pisó la rebanada del postre de chocolate.

Ron jadeó.

—Me voy a la cama. Sola. —Hermione giró sobre sus talones, ahora pegajosos, y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Mierda! Espera, te di la pieza equivocada —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero Hermione ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera—. Maldita sea —dijo el pelirrojo.

Con la velada interrumpida, Ron no tenía nada que hacer más que limpiar y regresar a Gryffindor. Desvaneció toda la evidencia de su cita romántica, a excepción del único plato de pastel que quedaba.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Como nota al pie... Solo me pregunto si cierto Fan está leyendo esto...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

No es por querer ser presumido, pero creo que el último comentario estaba dirigido a mí. Y lo digo porque ya estaba traduciendo la historia cuando Reverie publicó este capítulo.

Ah, por cierto... Les tengo preparada una nueva traducción. Aún no quiero subirla, porque los capítulos son bastante largos y me tardaré más de lo usual. Ya les avisaré.

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


	28. Lo que viene después de una pelea

**Notas de la autora:**

*Puede que sea un poco más pronto que lo usual, pero tenía que subir esto el día de San Valentín. Estoy aquí sola, mientras que mi esposo salió… así que, sí…

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Uff! Ya nos acercamos al final… Sí, y creo que por eso actualicé más pronto que antes...

Gracias a 3BYHancock (¡es nueva lectora!), ILSly, Alfy-Malfoy, Allie Danger, shixa, Waaleej, FanFiker, Adri y Maeliza Malfoy por comentar en el capítulo pasado…

**¡AVISO!** (O promesa, como quieran): Escena _lemmon_ al final… :D

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

14 de febrero, 1999

Para cuando Harry estuvo de vuelta en Gryffindor, se había calmado considerablemente. Lógicamente, entendía los motivos y el razonamiento de Draco. En un modo, deseaba que Draco no le hubiera contado nada. Las dudas que estaba sintiendo estaban confundiéndolo. Se suponía que debía ser una noche mágica y maravillosa para ambos. En vez de eso, resultó ser su primera discusión real.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron estaba en el dormitorio cuando entró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de regreso? —preguntó.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron en su cama.

—¿Tuvieron una pelea?

—Ella pisó el pastel.

Harry rio.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Era un jodido pastel especial. Se enojó conmigo porque… no importa.

—Vamos, puedes contarme. Te contaré lo que pasó con mi fabulosa cita —ofreció Harry—. Si quieres, empiezo yo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron, con una sonrisa—. Tal vez me alegrará escuchar que no soy el único que jodió las cosas esta noche.

Harry rio.

—En absoluto. —Suspiró antes de comenzar a contar su velada—. Draco me ocultó algo. Acerca del juego de la varita, que todos jugamos. Algo que podría afectar nuestra relación drásticamente.

Ron se enderezó y aguzó el oído.

—Oh, tu noche ya suena peor que la mía. ¿Qué te ocultó?

Por un momento, Harry se preocupó porque lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Ron fuera a perjudicar más lo sucedido. Pero ya había comenzado, así que Harry le contó todo a Ron.

—Cielos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —replicó Harry.

—¿Te sientes… diferente, en alguna forma? —preguntó Ron, vacilante.

—No lo creo. Pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo. —Harry se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Desde que Draco me contó acerca de los hechizos, he estado repasando en mi cabeza todos los momentos. Terminé con Ginny antes del juego. Pero comprendí mi, em, orientación hasta que el juego comenzó. ¿Un hechizo pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Pudo haberme hecho sentir lo mismo que amor real?

Ron frunció los labios. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de decir lo que iba a decir.

—¿Acaso importa, compañero?

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a que, si una persona piensa que está enamorada, lo está. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo.

—Entonces, deja de tratar de encontrar formas de joderlo todo.

Harry miró a Ron.

—¿Cuándo diablos te volviste tan astuto? —dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Creo que algo de Hermione se me ha pegado —dijo Ron, riendo.

—Hablando de Hermione, ¿qué pasó con tu cita romántica? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, bueno, las cosas iban perfectas al principio. Tuvimos una romántica cena que traje de Las Tres Escobas. Nos besamos un poco. Y, luego… el pastel.

—¿Ese pastel? —Harry señaló el plato sobre la mesita de noche de Ron. El resto del pastel estaba detrás de él, con un pedazo faltante.

—Sí, solo quería que probara una pieza. Eso era todo. Y ella siguió rechazándolo. Quería que lo hiciéramos precisamente en la torre —dijo Ron, como si fuera una idea ridícula.

—Espera, entonces, ¿quería echar un polvo contigo y tú querías comer pastel? Ahora entiendo por qué se ofendió —dijo Harry, riendo.

—Pero es un pastel especial —lloriqueó Ron.

—Bueno, yo lo probaré. Draco y yo no llegamos al postre. —Harry se levantó, caminó hacia la mesita de noche y levantó un tenedor.

—Espera, no esa pieza —dijo Ron, mientras Harry ensartaba el pastel.

De repente, una lluvia de chispas brotó del pastel en una impresionante muestra. Mientras las chispas caían sobre el plato, formaron palabras que quedaron esparcidas sobre la cubierta de chocolate.

Harry abrió la boca, mientras miraba el espectáculo y leía las palabras.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —exclamó—. ¡Vaya, Ron, no me dijiste que le ibas a pedir a Mione que se casara contigo!

—Pensé que ella debía saberlo primero —explicó Ron—. Pero, ahora sé que no debí haber intentado arreglar algo como esto por mi cuenta. —Descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos—. Dice que la humillé. ¿Y qué si no quiere perdonarme?

—Claro que querrá —dijo Harry. Se arrodilló frente a Ron, dándole una especie de abrazo, tanto como pudo en la rara posición en la que estaban.

—Ron, yo… oh. —Hermione entró, deteniéndose al instante—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Ron se puso de pie con rapidez, empujando un poco a Harry.

—Nada. Nada está sucediendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es una larga historia. Una que te contaré en otra ocasión. —Harry se puso de pie—. Los dejaré solos.

Mientras pasaba junto a Hermione, besó su mejilla y le deseó un feliz día de San Valentín. Antes de pasar por la puerta, se giró para hablarle.

—Oh, Hermione, prueba el pastel. —Harry le guiñó el ojo a Ron.

La chica carraspeó.

—Entonces, ¿ahora ya metiste a Harry en esto? Sí vine a disculparme, pero… ¿siquiera me estás escuchando?

Ron se puso de pie en silencio y tomó el plato, ofreciéndoselo.

—No quiero nada de… —La chica jadeó.

Rebuscando en su bolsillo, Ron dobló una rodilla. Tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y comenzó a deslizar un sencillo anillo de oro, con un diamante, en su dedo anular.

—Espera, aún no me has preguntado. No puedes simplemente poner un anillo en mi dedo.

Ron solo dijo:

—Pastel.

—Bueno, aún no he respondido.

Con una confianza raramente mostrada, Ron replicó:

—Tu respuesta es "Sí". —Terminó de poner el anillo y se puso de pie—. Te amo.

En ese momento, todo fue perdonado por ambas partes. Él la besó apasionadamente, abrazándola con fuerzas. Ella respondió de igual manera. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama, desvistiéndose a prisa el uno al otro. Hermione se apartó ligeramente para alcanzar el cinturón de Ron y se detuvo.

—Que conste que mi respuesta es "Sí". Y no porque tú me dijiste que lo era —dijo la chica, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Santa mierda. Estamos comprometidos, joder —gritó Ron de repente.

—¿Ya no estás seguro de esto? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No —rio—. Es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que podremos acostarnos cuando queramos, sin tener que echar a mis compañeros de cuarto, cuando estemos casados.

Mientras continuaba retirando los pantalones de Ron, Hermione le recordó algo.

—Hay más en el matrimonio que acostarse. Sí lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No por el momento —dijo él, sin aliento, desabrochando su sostén y pasando sus manos por debajo de las copas con encaje. Se detuvo—. Oye, no vas a echarme un sermón, ¿o sí?

Hermione sonrió de lado.

—No por el momento. —Y dirigió su boca hacia su endurecida polla.

—Oh, Mione —gimió Ron—. Este es el mejor día de San Valentín de la historia.

La chica abrió los ojos y miró su mano izquierda.

—Mhhmm —respondió.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry se quedó sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, después de dejar a Ron y Hermione en el dormitorio. Estaba cansado de repetir los eventos de la velada una y otra vez en su cabeza. Lo único que no se había preguntado a sí mismo era qué habría hecho de haber estado en los zapatos de Draco.

No estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho. Pero estaba seguro de que no quería dejar las cosas como estaban entre él y Draco.

Harry se acomodó un momento, probando su unión mágica extrasensorial con Draco. Aún seguía ahí. Cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir que Draco estaba en los calabozos, probablemente en su dormitorio.

Harry miró rápidamente el reloj. Casi las diez en punto. Tarde, pero no demasiado tarde como para arreglar las cosas. Sin querer tener una extraña reunión en el salón al día siguiente, Harry se puso de pie y decidió encontrar a Draco.

Cuando llegó a Slytherin, dio la contraseña que había dado muchas veces antes. Nunca había estado tan ansioso. Draco había estado tan preocupado por el hecho de que Harry quisiera o no seguir con él, que no había considerado la posibilidad de que el mismo rubio pudiera dejar de amarlo, al no tener la influencia del juego. Harry no solo lo había considerado, sino que se había vuelto su mayor temor. No tenía idea cómo Draco había pasado el tiempo desde que Harry lo había dejado.

—Oh —dijo Pansy, cuando Harry apareció en la entrada.

—¿Está… está Draco aquí?

—No —respondió Pansy.

Harry frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que Draco estaba en las mazmorras. Su primer pensamiento fue que la conexión estaba debilitándose.

—Estaba aquí —dijo Pansy—. Acaba de ir al baño.

Suspirando con alivio, Harry se sentó en el sillón, junto a Pansy, y saludó con la cabeza a Tracey, que estaba sentada del otro lado.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas insignificantes por unos cuantos minutos. Pero Harry reunió el valor para dirigirse a Tracey con la única cosa que tenía en la mente.

—Escuché que tú y Anthony terminaron.

—Em, sí. —Tracey estaba sorprendida de que Harry siquiera supiera que estaban saliendo.

—Si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿por qué? —Pansy miró a Harry, extrañada, después de formular la pregunta. Claramente, no le había mencionado la influencia real del juego a Tracey.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que porque no teníamos nada en común. Quiero decir, es lindo y todo eso. Pero no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

—Oh, ¿entonces fue mutuo?

—Sí. —Se detuvo—. ¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas?

—Es solo curiosidad. He notado que varias parejas terminaban últimamente —le dijo Harry.

—Las personas terminan todo el tiempo. Qué importa —dijo Pansy. No estaba segura de si Draco le había contado acerca del juego, pero el moreno le sonaba terriblemente sospechoso.

—Bueno, Anthony y yo seguimos siendo amigos —dijo Tracey—. Nuestra relación simplemente fracasó. Casi todas las relaciones entre jóvenes lo hacen, ¿sabes?

La chica tenía razón, estadísticamente hablando. Harry no había pensado en eso. Se preguntó si, después de todo, no era el juego. Tal vez Pansy se había equivocado con eso.

—Sí —continuó Tracey—. De hecho, fue algo raro. Un día estábamos besándonos como locos, y al siguiente, se terminó. Simplemente, ambos lo sabíamos.

—Eso es raro —comentó Harry, sin pensar que era raro, dadas las circunstancias—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No lo sé. Hace como una semana y media, días más, días menos. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Draco apareció en la entrada, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Harry.

—¿Viniste a verme?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Pansy llamó la atención de Tracey.

—Ven, vamos a molestar a Theo.

Las chicas dejaron a Harry y Draco para dirigirse al otro extremo de la sala común. Los chicos no tenían la privacidad que Harry habría deseado, pero nadie pareció estar poniéndoles mucha atención. Draco se sentó en donde Pansy había estado.

—¿Viniste aquí para terminar conmigo?

—He estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste. Y hablé con Ron. Tenía varias cosas interesantes que decir.

—Me imagino —dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

—Pensé que, tal vez, necesitábamos un descanso —continuó Harry—. Para entender nuestros sentimientos.

—No necesito entender los míos —dijo Draco con precipitación—. Yo aún siento lo mismo.

Harry levantó una mano para hacer que Draco dejara de hablar.

—Lo sé. No me dejaste terminar. Pensé que un tiempo, separados, no ayudaría a entender si esto es real o no. Pero, después de hablar con Tracey, no creo que sea necesario. Estoy bastante seguro de que, si hubiera sido por el juego, ya lo habríamos perdido.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Creía entender lo que Harry estaba tratando de decirle. Pero no quería asumir nada, así que dejó que Harry continuara.

—Estaba enfadado contigo hace un rato. Y herido, porque tú no confiabas en lo que tenemos. Pero… —Bajó la voz y repasó la habitación con la mirada—. Aún te amo. Creo que estaba confundiendo la ira que estaba sintiendo con mis sentimientos por ti. Nunca antes habíamos peleado en verdad. —El moreno sonrió—. Olvídalo. Quise decir, no habíamos peleado desde que comenzamos a salir.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pero dijiste que hablaste con Ron. De seguro se alegró y te dijo que todo estaba en tu cabeza y que debías terminar conmigo al instante.

—Ron es sorprendentemente perspicaz a veces. De hecho, sí me dijo que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Pero lo dijo en buen sentido. Además, todas las parejas que terminaron lo hicieron de inmediato, en cuanto el juego terminó.

—Entonces, ¿tal vez la magia no nos afectó porque ya teníamos esos sentimientos? —sugirió Draco.

—Sí. —Harry se sonrojó—. Yo tenía sueños acerca de estar en tu cama, mucho antes de que la escuela comenzara este otoño.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Nunca me lo habías contado. Hmm. Al menos ése es uno bueno, que se hizo realidad.

Harry rio.

—No comenzaba de esa manera. En el primero, tú me lanzabas una maldición.

Se quedaron viendo, el uno al otro, por un momento.

—Lamento no haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio —ofreció Draco.

—Lamento haberte dejado con esa ropa interior de encaje —dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado.

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Draco. Lo que comenzó como un beso tranquilo se volvió una sesión de besuqueo completa. Despacio y con firmeza, Harry empujó a Draco, hasta que quedó recostado sobre el sillón, y se tumbó encima de él con gentileza. Olvidándose de lo demás, ambos chicos comenzaron a restregarse el uno contra el otro, mientras Harry se acomodaba entre las piernas de Draco.

—Ejem, chicos. —La voz de Pansy sonó sobre ellos.

Desorientados por un momento, ambos alzaron la mirada. Luego, se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—Tal vez deberíamos encontrar un lugar más privado —sugirió Draco.

—¿Tu dormitorio?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, Blaise y Harper están ahí. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

—Dejé a Ron y Hermione en el mío. Sospecho que estarán ocupados.

—Entonces, ¿lo usual? —Draco sonrió. Cuando Harry trató de levantarse, Draco lo mantuvo en su lugar—. Así es como todo comenzó, ¿sabes?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

—Oh, cierto. No lo recuerdas, pero intentaste aprovecharte de mi estado ebrio durante la segunda fiesta de varita.

—En verdad desearía no haber estado tan ebrio, para poder recordar —replicó Harry.

El par dejó el sillón y salió de la sala común de Slytherin, para dirigirse al salón de Pociones. Draco encendió algunas lámparas con su varita.

—Lamento haberme deshecho de la hermosa decoración que hiciste —le dijo Draco a Harry. Levantó la varita—. Puedo intentar hacerla de nuevo.

—Espera —dijo Harry—. Tengo una mejor idea. —Sacó su varita y conjuró el sillón verde de la sala común—. Terminemos lo que comenzamos.

Harry tomó la varita de Draco y acomodó ambos instrumentos en una mesa cercana. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras Draco lo observaba. El rubio lo imitó y, pronto, ambos chicos estuvieron desnudos, bañados por la luz de las velas.

Harry llevó a Draco al sillón y le indicó que se recostara. Mirándolo por completo, Harry no podía imaginar como había podido creer que sus sentimientos por el rubio no eran genuinos.

—Esta noche, quiero hacerte el amor —susurró Harry. Normalmente, Harry iba abajo, y así le gustaba. Pero esa noche, en especial después de su discusión, quería hacer que Draco se sintiera como el Slytherin siempre lo hacía sentir: más amado de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Sin palabras, porque eran innecesarias, Draco se abrió ante Harry, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pronto, el cuarto estuvo repleto de sonidos de jadeos y gruñidos, y palabras dulces siendo susurradas. Cambiaron de posición tres veces, antes de acomodarse a un ritmo rápido. Sosteniéndose del respaldo del sillón, Draco subía y bajaba sobre la polla de Harry, a un ritmo apresurado, mientras el moreno acariciaba la polla color rosa pálido frente a él. Con su otra mano, Harry pinchaba los pezones de Draco con gentileza.

Draco gimió.

—Oh, estoy tan cerca. —Aceleró el ritmo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Harry lo observó. Era inmensamente placentero para Harry, el saber que él era la causa de la expresión en el rostro de Draco. Cualquier duda que pudo haber tenido al principio de la velada ya había desaparecido.

—Joder. —La voz de Draco sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento—. Jálala, jálala —gruñó.

Harry tiró de la polla de Draco y, en segundos, estuvo cubierto por un desastre blanco y viscoso. Draco detuvo sus caderas y suspiró con pesadez.

—Oh, sí —dijo, sin aliento—. ¿Estás cerca?

—Creo que si te mueves… —dijo Harry, riendo.

Draco sonrió y movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, apretando sus músculos alrededor de la polla de Harry. El moreno arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un lloriqueo, mientras agarraba con fuerza los muslos de Draco.

Cuando Harry se relajó y abrió los ojos, encontró a Draco mirándolo con adoración. El rubio sonrió.

—¿Cómo pudimos siquiera tener dudas acerca de que somos el uno para el otro?

—Nunca más —replicó Harry. Draco se acomodó sobre el moreno y acomodó su barbilla sobre su pecho. Harry envolvió a su amante con los brazos y se agarró las manos, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, deberías venir a vivir conmigo —dijo Draco, en un tono casual.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que viva en la mansión?

—Bueno, sí.

—Pensé que, tal vez, te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo en la vieja casa de Sirius. Técnicamente, también es el hogar de tu familia —explicó Harry.

—Oh. Mi madre ha estado sola, sin mí y sin mi padre. Ha estado esperando el momento en el que vuelva a casa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No había pensado en ello. Supongo que así debe sentirse.

Draco se levantó un poco y sonrió.

—No tenemos que decidir nada ahora mismo. Aún tenemos varios meses para resolverlo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry. No quería vivir en un lugar donde había tomado lugar tanta maldad, peor no podía imaginar no estar cerca de su amor. Tendría que esperar ser capaz de convencer a Draco de que se mudara al 12 de Grimmauld Place con él, cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y, por muy renuentes que estuvieran de irse, no les haría ningún bien quedarse dormidos, desnudos, en el salón de Pociones, para que los descubrieran en la mañana. Ambos chicos se vistieron, apagaron las lámparas y desaparecieron el sillón, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Entonces, ¿el título ya tiene más sentido? ¡Uff! Bueno, ya todos están de vuelta en el juego. :) Pero, se preguntarán, ¿por cuánto? *risa malvada* Solo bromeo. Bueno, en serio, esta historia ya casi termina. Es posible que pueda sacar unos cuantos capítulos más y luego estará terminada.

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	29. El favor de una madre

**Notas de la autora:**

*Me disculpo por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo. Ya lo había terminado, o eso pensaba. Luego, lo separé en dos; éste y el capítulo siguiente, y luego le añadí algunas cosas. Además, he estado trabajando estas últimas semanas y así estaré por el resto del año escolar. ¡Yay!

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, para comenzar agosto a gusto… ¿Entendieron? Agosto a gusto… ¿Nadie? *corre en círculos* *mirada loca*  
>Gracias a Amia Snape, StoryTeller-Slash, ILSly (mega review :O), Maeliza Malfoy, Alfy-Malfoy, Allie Danger y DarkPotterMalfoy (con su maratón de reviews :D)… Aprecio todos y cada uno de sus mensajes…<p>

Disfruten…

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

15 de febrero, 1999, las primeras horas de la mañana

Hermione y Harry se detuvieron al encontrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor. Cada uno se sonrojó, pues sabían exactamente lo que el otro había estado haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Ron arreglaron las cosas? —preguntó Harry, incómodo.

La chica asintió.

—¿También tú y Draco?

—Sí. —El chico se detuvo, esperando que ella le mostrara su nueva pieza de joyería, emocionada—. Bueno, veámoslo —dijo, y estiró la mano para tomar la de ella.

—Oh, cielos, ya lo había olvidado —dijo apresuradamente—. Quiero decir, no lo olvidé. Quise decir que parecía como si ya fuera parte de mí. ¿Tiene sentido? —Hermione estiró su mano izquierda, mostrando el modesto anillo con un diamante de corte simple.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa—. De algún modo, ustedes dos tienen sentido.

La chica sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Fui tan necia por lo del bendito pastel que me arruiné el momento. Fue tan romántico con todo el asunto.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Te perdiste un espectáculo maravilloso. La forma en la que las chispas cayeron y formaron las palabras. Se desperdició conmigo. —Rio.

—Temo haberme arruinado todos los gestos románticos en el futuro —dijo Hermione.

—Lo dudo mucho. Pienso que Ron va a tratar de sorprenderte con más ganas. Él sí que está chapado a la antigua. Solo mira a sus padres.  
>—Bueno, ¿qué pasó contigo y Draco? ¿También tuvieron una pelea al principio de la velada?<p>

—Me mintió acerca de algo. Supongo que fue más como que omitió la verdad. Pero me lo confesó. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Al principio, no fui muy comprensivo.

—Pero lo resolvieron. Eso es lo importante —ofreció Hermione, con alegría.

—Sí. —Harry sonrió—. Me pidió que me mudara a la mansión con él.

—Oh, Harry, no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Al parecer, tú no lo apruebas. —La frente de Harry se arrugó.

—No me corresponde —dijo Hermione, como siempre lo hacía cuando ofrecía su opinión—. ¿En serio podrías vivir en un lugar donde… muchos malos recuerdos se hicieron?

Harry suspiró con pesadez.

—Me he hecho esa misma pregunta. No lo sé, en realidad. Mione, no quiero vivir solo cuando salgamos de aquí. Pero tienes razón. No veo cómo podré estar cómodo viviendo en la mansión donde tú… —Harry se quedó sin habla.

La chica puso su mano sobre el brazo de él, frotándolo ligeramente.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, Harry. Tal vez, tú y Draco puedan hacer nuevos recuerdos ahí. No lo rechaces solo por lo que dije.

—No eres sólo tú. Y, además, Draco tuvo varias pesadillas ahí. Le pedí que se mudara a la vieja casa de Sirius conmigo. Pero él se siente obligado a vivir con su madre. Por un tiempo, al menos.

—Entonces, tal vez no sea algo malo que ustedes dos vivan separados, mientras arreglan las cosas. Y, después de un tiempo, podrán encontrar un lugar nuevo donde comenzar desde cero, uno que no les traiga malos recuerdos a ninguno de los dos.

—Ésa es una buena idea, Mione. Lo pensaré. —Harry bostezó ampliamente—. Mejor me voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Harry. —Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

—Buenas noches, futura señora Weasley —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Harry entró a su propio dormitorio, para encontrarse con tres cuerpos que roncaban. Consideró lanzarles un hechizo para callarlos, pero luego decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para dejar que un poco de ruido lo mantuviera despierto. Mientras los ojos se le cerraban, pensó en la sugerencia de Hermione. Le gustaba la idea de que él y Draco encontraran un lugar que fuera enteramente de ellos. Lo más seguro era que Ron y Hermione hicieran lo mismo, una vez que estuvieran casados. Estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero sentía una punzada de celos, pues él y Draco probablemente nunca podrían casarse. A menos que el gobierno británico y el ministerio se volvieran, milagrosamente, abiertos de mente y lo permitieran.

Mientras Harry dormía, soñó con el niño y la niña de nuevo. Vio a la mujer rubia por un momento, pero pudo ver mejor a la pequeña niña. No había duda de que era la hija de Harry. Los intensos ojos verdes lo revelaban. Otro niño, más grande que los otros y también pelirrojo, hizo su aparición en el fondo, momentos antes de que Harry despertara. Trató de obligarse a dormir de nuevo, sabiendo que era fútil.

Aunque el sueño le mostraba un poco más del acertijo, se sentía frustrado porque aún no podía comprender todo el panorama.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

6 de marzo, 1999

—Draco. —Harry le enterró el codo al rubio en el costado, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor—. ¿Esos no son Justin y Millicent? ¿Estás seguro de que desmantelaste el juego?

Draco dio la vuelta, para ver a Finch-Fletchley y Millicent Bulstrode, besuqueándose en una esquina. No pudo evitar la mueca que sus labios formaron. No encontraba a ninguno de los dos remotamente atractivo.

—Qué asco —replicó Draco—. Pero estoy seguro de que el juego terminó. Ugh, deben haberse juntado ellos solos.

—Draco —lo regañó Harry—. Todos tienen el derecho de ser amados. ¿No es cierto? —dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No —dijo Draco fríamente, mientras miraba a Terry Boot, frente a ellos, caminando con McDougal y con Mandy Brocklehurst, en su camino al desayuno. Puso las manos en puño.

Harry dejó de sonreír cuando Morag giró la cabeza.

Mientras Harry y Draco continuaron su camino, Morag alentó su andar y se apartó de Mandy y Boot. Se detuvo para esperar que Harry y Draco lo alcanzaran.

—Hey, Harry —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Draco, bruscamente.

—Nada, yo… solo quería decir que lamento lo que te pasó. Bueno, lo que _casi_ te pasó en la boda de Ginny y Dean.

Para entonces, Boot también se había detenido, y los estaba mirando.

—Hicieron que casi lo mataran. Eso es lo que _casi_ pasó —dijo Draco, que estaba que echaba chispas.

—Lo sé. Dean me lo contó. No queríamos que llegara a ese extremo —explicó McDougal.

—Habla por ti mismo —le dijo Terry a McDougal—. A mí me importa un bledo lo que le pase a estos dos.

Mandy estaba quieta, mirando cómo se desarrollaba todo, sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

Morag respondió:

—Podríamos haber causado que mataran a Harry. ¿Eso no te molesta?

—Un maricón menos en el mundo —dijo Boot, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mandy dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Harry?

Morag se giró hacia Harry y Draco.

—Bueno, _yo_ lo lamento. Y lamento haber tardado tanto en disculparme. Se suponía que iba a ser solo una broma. Eso es todo. Honestamente, no me importa lo que ustedes hagan en privado. Solo le seguí la corriente. —Señaló a Boot con el pulgar—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Mientras Morag pasaba junto a Boot, el chico más grande no pudo quedarse callado.

—Tal vez tú también eres un lameculos. ¿Quién te necesita? Mejor ya no te me acerques. O te golpearé hasta el cansancio.

—No te preocupes —respondió Morag—. No me acercaré a ti a partir de ahora. —Mandy comenzó a seguir a Morag, hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Boot a la chica.

Mandy entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy con Morag —dijo, y siguió al otro Ravenclaw.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, mientras él y Harry pasaban junto a un enfurecido Boot.

—Parece que estás solo con tus convicciones —dijo, riendo.

Boot estiró los brazos y tomó a Draco del cuello de la camisa. Lo empujó contra una pared.

—Eres una maldita sabandija. Te mataré.

—No lo creo —dijo Draco, burlonamente.

—¿Por qué diablos no?

—Porque la profesora McGonagall está justo detrás de ti.

Boot lo soltó y dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Muy bueno, Draco —dijo Harry, riendo.

—¡Señor Boot, a mi oficina, de inmediato! —ordenó la directora.

Harry dio la vuelta y jadeó. No había entendido que Draco no estaba bromeando. Miró, con los ojos como platos, cómo McGonagall agarraba a Boot de la oreja, literalmente, y lo arrastraba hacia su oficina.

—Nunca había visto que una persona hiciera eso de verdad —comentó Harry—. Lo he leído en historias. Pero él es el doble de grande que ella.

Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Continuaron riendo mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaban. Cuando por fin se calmaron, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Dean los miraron, con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Em, ¿te vas a sentar aquí? — le preguntó Ron a Draco.

—Oh, lo olvidé. —Draco rio, avergonzado, y comenzó a levantarse.

—No. Quédate. —Harry miró a Draco, rogándole con la mirada.

—Pero, no creo que deba hacerlo.

—Todos los demás pueden sentarse juntos —señaló Harry—. ¿Por favor?

Draco miró alrededor del lugar, para ver si alguien lo notaba.

—Siéntate —dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. Está bien. No creo que a alguien le incomode.

Vacilantemente, Draco volvió a sentarse, y los seis amigos comenzaron a comer. Harry les comentó a los demás lo que había pasado con los Ravenclaws, afuera del Comedor.

A la mitad de la comida, la profesora McGonagall regresó y se dirigió a la mesa principal. Miró a Draco mientras pasaba cerca de él, y luego lo volvió a mirar. Deteniéndose por un momento, asintió y le sonrió. El chico se sintió aliviado porque, al parecer, ella aprobaba su cambio de asiento.

Por el resto del año, Draco dividió sus comidas entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, sin queja de nadie. Incluyendo a Terry Boot. Según descubrieron, el chico había sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Al parecer, Harry y Draco no eran las únicas víctimas de sus prejuicios. Susan Bones y Stewart Ackerly también se habían quejado de que Boot los acosaba. La amenaza de Boot contra Draco, afuera del Gran Comedor, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin el líder de la pandilla, los demás alumnos involucrados en el acoso regresaron a las sombras con rapidez, dejando a Harry, Draco y los demás para vivir en paz, por fin.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

21 de marzo, 1999

—¿Por qué tu madre quiere que vayas a casa? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente, empujando la comida sobre su plato.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Draco, metiéndose otro trozo de huevo en la boca.

—¿No estás preocupado?

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras masticaba.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No estoy preocupado, exactamente. Pero, ¿no crees que sea raro, que quiera verte así, de la nada?

Girándose hacia Harry, Draco le sonrió.

—No es de la nada. Mi madre ha estado mandándome lechuzas. Te conté que quiere que regrese a vivir a la mansión cuando… —Se calló al instante, entendiendo que aún era un tema difícil para ambos—. Como sea, estaré de regreso esta noche.

Harry sonrió, poco convencido.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Narcissa extendió ambos brazos hacia su hijo.

—Draco, querido. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a casa.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado con tu padre, no estaba segura de que fueras a regresar a casa —confesó la mujer, mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo.

—Mientras él no esté aquí —aclaró Draco—. Y tú sí estés.

Narcissa le sonrió dulcemente a su hijo, y luego lo abrazó ligeramente.

—No quiero que te preocupes por eso de nuevo. Esta siempre será tu casa. Me aseguré de eso.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que es tuya.

—¿Mía? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Pensé que la única forma de que la casa fuera mía era por herencia. —Bufó—. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre cambió su testamento en cuanto leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter.

Llevando a Draco a la sala de estar, Narcissa explicó:

—Lo intentó. Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té?

—Me encantaría.

—Poppy —dijo Narcissa. Una pequeña elfina apareció a su lado, vistiendo lo que parecía ser una pantalla de lámpara—. Tráenos un poco de té, por favor.

—Sí, ama. —Poppy hizo una reverencia y miró a Draco con nerviosismo.

—¿Te hiciste de un nuevo elfo doméstico? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó con Tinker?

Poppy retorció las manos, y miró a la madre y al hijo repetidas veces.

—El té, Poppy —dijo Narcissa con firmeza, pero sonrió. Poppy desapareció con un pequeño _pop_—. Liberé a Tinker. Tu padre lo adquirió. Nunca confié en el pequeño bribón. Poppy es dulce y leal.

Draco rio.

—Juro que el infeliz solía esconder mi varita. No creo que haya sido una coincidencia que parecía suceder cuando Padre estaba enojado conmigo.

—Sí. Tu varita no era lo único que se perdía —dijo Narcissa, enigmáticamente.

Poppy apareció con una bandeja de té y tazas, tambaleándose en sus pequeñas manos. Instintivamente, Draco estiró los brazos para detener la bandeja, luego la tomó y la llevó a la mesa. Poppy se quedó quieta, con las rodillas chocando y las orejas caídas.

—Perdone a Poppy, amo Draco —dijo Poppy, haciendo una reverencia.

Narcissa miró cómo Draco caminaba hacia la pequeña criatura. Él se puso de cuclillas y le acomodó su pantalla.

—Está bien, Poppy. Yo también puedo ser bastante torpe.

La elfina lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

—El ama nunca llama al amo Draco torpe. Oh, no.

Draco se acercó un poco más.

—El ama no sabe todo acerca de mí —dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Poppy sonrió ligeramente, pero su expresión cambió cuando Narcissa se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso es todo, Poppy.

—Sí, ama. —La elfina se desapareció, dejando a Draco para que sirviera el té para él y Narcissa. El chico le llevó la taza a su madre y se sentó en el sillón, con la suya.

Narcissa aceptó la taza e inclinó la cabeza.

—Debo decir, aunque te pareces a tu padre más y más con cada año que pasa, eres bastante diferente.

—De acuerdo, madre. Dime qué está sucediendo. —Draco le dio un trago a su té—. ¿Por qué padre aceptaría dejarme la mansión, así como así?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Narcissa.

—Bueno, eso no fue nada simple. —La mujer le dio un trago a su bebida y sostuvo la taza con ambas manos, sobre su regazo.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que su madre le explicara, terminándose su té.

—Le expliqué a tu padre que estaba precipitándose al expresar su deseo de desheredarte. Cuando hayas superado esta fase…

—No es una fase, madre —la interrumpió Draco.

Narcissa levantó la mano.

—Lo sé. Pero, mientras tu padre crea que lo es, estarás libre de su ira.

Draco bufó.

—Sin importar lo que haga, nunca estaré libre de la ira de mi padre.

Ella sonrió de lado, sabiendo que Draco probablemente tenía razón.

—Eso puede ser verdad. Sin embargo, eres un Malfoy. Tienes un derecho de nacimiento. Este es tu hogar y quería asegurarme de que lo fuera en el futuro.

—Pero, ¿cómo lograste que mi padre me la dejara, en vez de que me la heredara en su momento?

Narcissa repasó la habitación con la mirada.

—Puede que lo haya chantajeado.

—¿Con qué? Espera, no quiero saberlo —dijo Draco.

—No, no quieres. Draco, tu padre estará en Azkabán por mucho tiempo. Y yo quiero que vivas aquí, si así lo deseas.

—Y sí quiero, pero… Madre, le pedí a Harry que viva aquí conmigo.

La mujer elevó las cejas ligeramente, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero decir, con nosotros. Claro, así será si es que no te incomoda —dijo Draco, trabándose un poco.

—La mansión es tuya y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Incluso, pedirme que me vaya. Yo no tengo poder sobre esta casa —dijo Narcissa.

—Nunca te pediría que te fueras —replicó Draco, indignado—. Y tú no eres la razón por la que Harry no quiere vivir aquí.

—Entonces, ¿te rechazó? Tal vez el chico tiene más sentido común del que pensé.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un poco pronto para planear ese tipo de cosas entre ustedes. Solo han estado juntos por un periodo corto. Tal vez, su lujuria por ti está disminuyendo.

—No es lujuria —lo defendió Draco—. Lo amo. Y él me ama.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la boca de Narcissa. Aunque la mujer no había aceptado completamente la pasión de su hijo por los hombres, creía entenderla y aceptarla. Hombres, sí, pero no _ese _hombre en particular. Había tolerado el amorío, pensando que sería algo pasajero, y que ambos se olvidarían de todo cuando sus lujurias, propias de la edad, hubiesen sido satisfechas. Eso era lo que le había dicho cuando su hijo le confesó, por primera vez, su relación.

—Draco, no le deseo ningún mal al chico, pero tampoco creo que sea el mejor candidato para ti. Estoy segura de que puedes ver eso.

—¿En qué te basas, con exactitud?

La mujer puso los brazos en jarras.

—Primero, su tumultuosa historia. ¿Has olvidado ya lo que te hizo en sexto año?

—No, claro que no. —El chico imitó la postura de su madre—. Hemos hablado de eso. De todo. Se ha disculpado, y yo también lo he hecho, por toda nuestra antigua… insensatez. Harry dice que él cree que siempre nos hemos sentido atraídos, el uno por el otro. Simplemente, no sabíamos cómo expresarlo. Entonces, para mantener la atención del otro, peleábamos.

Narcissa sonrió de lado y se relajó un poco.

—Bueno, supongo que no serían la primera pareja en empezar siendo enemigos mortales —dijo, riendo. Estando en Slytherin, había visto muchas relaciones comenzar de esa manera.

—Hemos cambiado, ambos, para bien. Te guste o no, madre, Harry y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

La mujer estiró el brazo y acarició un lado del rostro de Draco.

—Es fácil creer eso cuando eres joven. Y ustedes son tan jóvenes.

—No solo es algo que creo. Lo sé. Madre, Harry y yo estamos unidos.

La mujer retiró la mano.

—¿Qué? No puede ser.

—Es verdad. Nuestra magia está atada, para siempre.

La taza de Narcissa cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, cuando la mujer se puso de pie.

Poppy apareció al oír la porcelana rompiéndose.

—¿El ama está bien? Poppy limpiará.

—Gracias, Poppy, pero estamos bien —replicó Draco—. Creo que será mejor que nos dejes encargarnos. —Urgió a la elfina a que se fuera, antes de que su madre se pusiera demasiado enojada y se desquitara con ella.

—No. Eso es imposible. Necesitarían un oficiante, uno con conocimientos en uniones del mismo sexo.

—Madre, cálmate. —Draco puso su taza sobre el suelo, antes de llegar al lado de su madre.

—¿Qué inescrupuloso oficiante uniría a dos jóvenes? ¡Dime quién fue! —Narcissa estaba furiosa. Su hijo no solo había hecho algo permanentemente estúpido, sino que lo había hecho con su antiguo archienemigo. Iba a exigir la cabeza del inmoral, poco ético y vergonzoso oficiante que había realizado la ceremonia. Y, si resultaba ser hombre, también exigiría sus testículos.

—Fue Harry —susurró Draco. Fue más como si articulara las palabras.

Narcissa se acercó a su hijo.

—¿Qué?

Inhalando profundamente, Draco respondió, en un volumen un poco más alto.

—Fue Harry. Inadvertidamente, él comenzó todo. Luego, mi magia respondió y completó la unión.

Quieta cual estatua, con la boca abierta, Narcissa miró a su hijo. Era imposible que hubiera escuchado correctamente. En su vida, jamás había escuchado que tal cosa sucediera.

—¿Unión espontánea? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, así la llamó el sanador. Dijo que nunca había visto un caso así, con sus propios ojos. Pero que había escuchado que sucedía.

Sentándose lentamente, la madre de Draco parecía completamente deprimida.

—Madre, ¿estás bien?

Ignorando la pregunta, la mujer formuló una propia.

—Y, ¿esto te hace feliz?

—Oh, sí. Es como si Harry estuviera siempre conmigo. No literalmente, claro. Pero, si me concentro, puedo sentirlo. Como ahora, incluso cuando estamos separados, puedo sentir que su magia es fuerte. Es un sentimiento reconfortante. Y el sexo… —dijo, olvidándose de dónde estaba.

Narcissa apartó la mirada.

—No quise avergonzarte, madre. —Cuando la mujer no respondió, el chico preguntó: —¿Qué sucede?

Cuando su madre lo miró, el chico pudo ver un brillo en el borde de sus ojos y una tristeza que le partió el corazón.

La mujer tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella.

—Draco, querido, todo lo que siempre he deseado es tu felicidad. Si esto te hace feliz, entonces lo acepto. Si Harry te ama tanto, entonces aférrate a él. Aférrate con todo lo que tienes y nunca lo sueltes. —La mujer sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó a sus ojos—. Pero, Draco, asegúrate de que lo amas con la misma intensidad. No hay algo peor que amar con todo tu corazón y obtener nada a cambio —le advirtió.

El chico quería preguntarle si estaba hablando por experiencia pero, muy dentro de él, sabía que no era necesario. Sus padres no habían realizado una ceremonia de unión, y Draco se preguntaba si había sido por la falta de compromiso de su padre hacia Narcissa. Había visto cómo Lucius la humillaba con sus devaneos. Su expresión melancólica revelaba su dolor.

—Lo haré. Lo hago. No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad que se me ha dado. —Abrazó a su usualmente estoica madre, quien, respondiendo al gesto, lo abrazó con intensidad. Ahora, el chico entendía que su naturaleza desapasionada era, probablemente, auto preservación. Al asimilar su propia alegría, su corazón dolía por su madre—. Gracias, madre. —Se separaron y ella le retiró el cabello de la frente, como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

—Creo que no te he dicho lo bastante seguido cuánto te amo —le dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Yo también te amo. —Las palabras, que una vez le fueron extrañas y perturbadoras, ahora eran liberadoras. Gracias a Harry, ya no tenía miedo de mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

—Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerme a tu padre durante la guerra. Haré todo lo que pueda para compensártelo.

—Nunca te culpé.

—Debimos haber escapado, antes de que los mortífagos resurgieran —sugirió Narcissa.

—Habrían hecho… —De repente, jadeó—. Mortífagos. —Draco tomó a su madre del antebrazo, con firmeza, y sonrió con emoción—. ¡No puedo creer que olvidé contártelo!

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír también, sin tener idea de por qué lo estaban haciendo. Draco se levantó la manga izquierda de su suéter, hasta el codo. Narcissa lo miró por un momento, sin registrar la desnudez de su brazo, al principio.

—Draco, yo no…

El chico ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su madre como si estuviera diciendo "¿Es en serio?"

Comprendiendo finalmente lo que estaba viendo, o más precisamente, lo que _no_ estaba viendo, Narcissa gritó.

—¿Qué pasó? No entiendo. Nadie ha sido capaz de purgar por completo la marca.

—Harry lo hizo. Bueno, el sanador está bastante seguro de que él lo hizo. Es solo que no puede entender cómo lo hizo. Sucedió cuando nosotros, em, durante la unión. —No le había dado los detalles acerca de su "ceremonia" de unión a su madre; no obstante, el recuerdo lo hacía sonrojarse.

—Sorprendente —se maravilló Narcissa. Miró a su hijo a los ojos—. Tal vez estaba equivocada. Parece que Harry Potter es la pareja perfecta para ti, después de todo. Supongo que no puede ser mera coincidencia el que ustedes dos hayan terminado juntos.

—No. Fue el destino —dijo él, sonriendo.

Draco se fue de la mansión sintiéndose feliz y confiado. No se había percatado de cuánto le importaba tener la aprobación de su madre. Pensó que era irónico, pues había pasado toda su vida tratando de ganarse el favor de su padre, cuando su madre había estado dispuesta a dárselo sin problemas. Juró nunca volver a subestimarla. Y que haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar su felicidad.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Más tarde, Harry y Draco estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, con un libro abierto entre ellos. La mano izquierda de Harry hacía círculos en el muslo de Draco, mientras estudiaban su lección de Herbología. Durante la velada, Harry dejó que su cabeza descansara, lentamente, sobre el hombro de Draco.

—Potter, ¿estás poniendo atención?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. "Laurel".

Draco rio suavemente.

—Estábamos en "levístico". (1)

—Oh. —Harry se le pegó un poco más—. Lo siento. Estoy cansado de estudiar.

Draco cerró el libro y lo arrojó a un lado. Ron, que estaba sentado en el suelo con Hermione, se espabiló cuando vio eso.

—Ellos ya terminaron. ¿Nosotros no podemos terminar también? —se quejó.

Hermione odiaba admitir que también estaba cansándose de estudiar. Entonces, suspiró dramáticamente para darle efecto.

—Supongo que ya estudiamos lo suficiente, por ahora. —Con cuidado, cerró el libro, marcando el último lugar con un pergamino lleno de notas. La chica miró a Harry y Draco y sonrió. El verlos como estaban, en ese momento, casi hizo que se olvidara de que su antigua rivalidad había existido. Miró cómo Harry alzaba la mirada hacia su amante, que estaba cautivado por el crepitante fuego.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Sin querer escucharlos a escondidas, Hermione regresó su atención hacia Ron. El chico la aceptó, más que feliz.

Entretanto, Draco besó la frente de Harry.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Hmm. No estaba preocupado, hasta que lo dijiste. ¿Estás pensando en la visita a tu madre? —Harry se sentó más derecho—. ¿En serio nos dio su bendición? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Sí. Todo lo que dije fue verdad. Lo juro.

—¿Pero…? ¿Hay algo que no me contaste?

Removiéndose en el sillón, Draco exhaló.

—Sí. Pero no quería poner más presión sobre ti.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, con nerviosismo.

—No es algo del otro mundo —comenzó Draco—. Principalmente, mi madre quería que fuera a casa para decirme que la mansión es mía.

—Tuya. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Qué no siempre ha sido tuya?

—Me refiero a que es _solo_ mía —explicó Draco—. Mis padres me la dejaron. Mi madre, dispuesta. Mi padre fue obligado, por mi madre. —La comisura de su boca se levantó un poco, al pensar en que su madre estaba aprovechándose de Lucius.

—Y no querías contármelo porque…

—¿No es obvio? No quiero que te sientas obligado a venir a vivir conmigo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Obligado? Quiero vivir contigo.

—Solo que no en la mansión.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo Harry, con honestidad.

—Por eso no dije nada. —Draco se acercó más hacia Harry—. Ni siquiera he decidido si yo quiero vivir ahí.

Alzando las cejas con sorpresa, Harry le preguntó:

—¿No has…? No sabía que tenías dudas. —Harry lo vio como la oportunidad para sacar a colación la sugerencia de Hermione, acerca de su situación de vivienda—. ¿Sabes? Podríamos encontrar un lugar que sea solo nuestro. Sería en algún lugar donde pudiéramos comenzar desde cero, sin recuerdos dolorosos. Por mucho que quiera a Sirius, su casa se siente…

—¿Cómo tu enemiga? —terminó Draco.

Harry rio.

—Bueno, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Pero, sí, algo así. Estoy bastante seguro de que Kreacher me odia y el retrato de Walburga Black debe estar cubierto siempre, si no, me grita.

—Eso, junto con las atrocidades que se llevaron a cabo en la casa de mi familia, hace que el argumento de encontrar un apartamento para ambos sea algo bastante convincente —comentó Draco.

Una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Harry.

—¿En serio? ¿Querrías hacer eso?

—Mi madre estará decepcionada —dijo Draco—. Pero creo que entenderá. Aunque, en definitiva, eso nos obligará a visitarla seguido. —El rubio sonrió con suficiencia.

Harry estaba feliz de que Draco hubiera aceptado que encontrar su propio lugar para vivir era una buena idea, pero se sentía un poco culpable de que el heredero Malfoy fuera a renunciar a la casa en la que había crecido. Renunciar a la antigua y siniestra casa de Sirius no sería tan difícil para Harry. Solo se aferraba a ella por razones sentimentales.

Abrazando a Draco con fuerza, Harry trató de transmitirle su agradecimiento.

—Gracias. Será genial. Ya lo verás.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*Comienzo a deprimirme un poco. Esta historia terminará pronto y no tengo una nueva en mente.

* * *

><p>(1) En el texto original, Harry dice "Leeches" (Sanguijuelas) y Draco le responde que estaban en "Lovage" (Levístico). El laurel me lo saqué de la manga… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Como nota aparte, resulta que el día 29 de julio superé el _récord_ de hits en la historias… 1, 410 visitas… Y eso es lo más a lo que he llegado en mi tiempo en el sitio.

Por tanto… **¡Mil gracias a todas y todos!**

Bueno, ya, hasta la próxima.

**Adigium21**


	30. Checa, compañero

**Notas de la autora:**

*Gah, no quiero que esta historia termine. He disfrutado escribiéndola más de lo que imaginé. Sin embargo, sigo olvidando regresar a varias cosas, como lo del diario o varias parejas (en parte, es por eso que hice que terminaran), y a veces los sueños. Nunca había escrito una historia con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez. Como sea, ¡GRACIAS por todo su apoyo! Ustedes me levantan el ánimo más de lo que podrían imaginar.

**Notas de traductor:**

¡Lo logramos! Ya superamos la marca de los 200 reviews… Les juro que me hacen feliz con cada uno que mandan. Por tanto, este capítulo va dedicado a **Alfy-Malfoy**, el afortunado ganador. :D

Les comento, este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos.

Disfruten...

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

28 de mayo, 1999

—¡Caray, Ginny! Parece como si te hubieras tragado una sandía. Y ese andar de pato…

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—No estoy _tan_ grande.

—Sí caminas así un poco, amor. —Dean la besó en la mejilla, mientras se sentaba a la mesa para almorzar—. Pero te ves radiante.

—No, sí parece como si me hubiera tragado una sandía —dijo ella, con un mohín.

—Eso es bueno, Gin. Significa que el bebé está sano —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella, gruñendo—. No sé cómo voy a durar otras siete semanas así.

—Solo piensa que en siete semanas vas a tener un bebé —dijo Hermione, con los ojos soñadores.

Ron se enderezó.

—No.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera formulé una pregunta.

Harry rio por lo bajo.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —preguntó Ron—. Tú ya sabes que tienes unos mocosos en camino.

—¿Qué? —Ginny puso los ojos como platos—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es solo un sueño, Gin. No he embarazado a nadie o algo así. —Harry rodó los ojos.

—Un sueño confirmado por Olivia Tifft —intervino Draco—. Va a tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña. El niño es pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró.

—Eso dice ella.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Si es verdad, y, hasta donde sé, ése es un gran _si_, podría ser en un futuro muy lejano.

—O un futuro muy cercano —añadió Draco.

Ginny miró su barriga y la frotó.

—¿No creerás que…?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El sanador dijo que no es mío, Ginny. Le creo. —Cambiando el incómodo tema, Harry le preguntó a Ginny: —¿Dónde planean vivir tú y Dean cuando nos vayamos de aquí?

Ginny gruñó.

—Mamá insiste en que vivamos en la Madriguera, hasta que Dean pueda asegurarse un trabajo estable en el ministerio.

—Eso es inteligente —dijo Hermione—. Desafortunadamente, es posible que Ron y yo tengamos que hacer lo mismo. Pero solo hasta que estemos casados. Aunque, Ron fue aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento de auror —dijo, alegre.

—Sí, incluso antes de los ÉXTASIS —dijo Ron, riendo.

—Qué bueno —dijo Harry, riendo—. Cuando vean tus resultados, puede que se lo piensen dos veces.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Aún no has oído nada? —preguntó Hermione.

—No metí solicitud para el entrenamiento de auror.

Todos en la mesa, a excepción de Draco, se quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación de Harry.

—¿No vas a ser auror? —preguntó Ron, con un mohín de disgusto—. Pensé que íbamos a hacerlo juntos, compañero.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo consideré. Pero, en vez de eso, metí solicitud para ser aprendiz en San Mungo.

—¿Para volverte sanador? —preguntó Ginny, incrédula—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que decidí que quiero ayudar a la gente.

—Pero ya lo hiciste —dijo Hermione—. Salvaste al mundo mágico del máximo mal.

—No quiero ser el héroe del mundo mágico, famoso por una cosa que hice. Quiero ayudar a la gente en una forma real y personal. Y, posiblemente, sanar a los mortífagos de la misma manera que lo hice con Draco. La única forma de descubrir cómo hacerlo es trabajando con los sanadores.

—Eso es bastante encomiable, Harry —dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. Espero que seas feliz haciendo eso. Yo estoy programada para comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio, en agosto. Estaré trabajando en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles, para empezar.

—Mamá está tratando de hacer que planeemos la boda antes de eso —añadió Ron. Señaló a Hermione con el pulgar—. Pero _alguien_ piensa que no es tiempo suficiente.

—No lo es —dijo Ginny—. Nuestra boda fue muy rápida, no pudimos tener todos los encantadores extras. Y fue tan pequeña. Tómense el tiempo para planearla bien. Debería ser el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Draco miró de reojo a Harry, que bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

—Oh, lo siento. No estaba pensando —se disculpó Ginny.

—Está bien, Gin. No es tu culpa.

—Además —dijo Draco, sonriendo—. Es como si ya estuviéramos casados. No necesito una tonta ceremonia para eso.

Harry le sonrió un poco.

Cambiando la dirección de la conversación con rapidez, Hermione le preguntó a Draco acerca de sus planes después de Hogwarts.

—Me gané un internado con un Maestro de Pociones en el callejón Diagon. En tres años, me volveré un Maestro también. Y, después de trabajar en el nivel de Maestro por dos años más, podré solicitar una certificación y abrir mi propia tienda, si así lo deseo. —Se volteó para mirar a Harry—. Y luego tú me comprarás las pociones curativas.

—Las pociones dan buen dinero —comentó Ron—. Desearía ser mejor en ellas.

—No estoy en esto por el dinero —se defendió Draco.

—Sí, supongo que en realidad no lo necesitas. ¿Para qué esforzarse en trabajar? —preguntó Ron—. Si yo tuviera todo tu dinero, no trabajaría.

—Qué irónico. El que las cosas me fueran dadas en bandeja de plata me ha enseñado el valor y la importancia de valerse por uno mismo. Al parecer, tener que sufrir te ha enseñado lo opuesto. —El comentario insidioso escapó de los labios de Draco antes de que pudiera contenerse. Ron se sentía insultado, y podía notarse por la delgada línea de su boca.

Queriendo calmar las cosas, Harry abrió su propia boca, pero no supo qué decir.

—Me disculpo —ofreció Draco—. Tiendo a ponerme un poco agresivo cuando se trata de la fortuna de mi familia, una fortuna a la que no he aportado nada. Y mi intención es no tomar ventaja de ella. Mi padre ya ha expresado lo que siente por mí muy claramente, y no voy a aceptar su asistencia financiera, sin importar que sea mi derecho de nacimiento.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Ron dijo.

—Entiendo que creas que una vida cómoda es una vida fácil. En algunas formas, la mía lo fue. No puedo decir que no disfruté los muchos juguetes y ropa fina que recibí. Pero, si pudiera cambiar la fortuna de mi familia por el amor y aceptación que tú tienes en abundancia, lo haría. Los tesoros vienen en muchas formas, y a veces no entendemos por completo lo que tenemos. Di por sentado el dinero, porque lo tenía. Tú probablemente diste por sentada a tu familia.

Ron asintió tímidamente. Durante los años, había deseado no tener tantos hermanos, ocupando espacio o recursos en su casa. Se había sentido avergonzado por las prendas y varitas de segunda mano, y había envidiado, en secreto, a Draco, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Le sorprendía ver que el Slytherin acababa de admitir que había estado celoso de Ron.

—Bueno, parece como si ambos estuviéramos obteniendo lo que siempre quisimos —dijo Ron, sonriendo. Se volteó hacia Hermione—. Y podemos conservar lo que ya teníamos.

—Yo diría que todos somos increíblemente suertudos, joder. —Harry alzó su copa de jugo de calabaza.

Los demás chocaron sus copas con él y entre ellos, y luego bebieron. De repente, la comida y la bebida comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Supongo que eso significa que la cena terminó —dijo Harry, riendo.

Draco se puso de pie y extendió una mano, hasta el otro lado de la mesa, hacia Ron.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó, tentativamente.

Ron miró la mano, estirada frente a él. Los otros habían comenzado a retirarse, dejando a Draco y a él, solos.

—Em, sí, claro. —Tomó la mano de Draco y la sacudió—. ¿Siempre eres así de formal? —Rio—. Quiero decir, Harry y yo discutimos todo el tiempo, acerca de todo. Supongo que ambos asumimos que, cuando terminamos, volvemos a ser amigos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Oh. Supongo que Blaise y yo hacemos lo mismo. —Repasó el Comedor con la mirada—. A decir verdad, no siempre sé cómo estoy contigo.

Juntando los labios, Ron sonrió, disculpándose. Sabía que solía dar señales mezcladas o solía hacer comentarios, que sugerían que estaba menos que emocionado porque Draco estuviera tan metido en la vida de Harry.

—Sí, perdón por eso. Sigue siendo un poco extraño para mí, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Draco—. Me siento en la mesa de Gryffindor, por el amor de Merlín.

Ron rio con ganas por el comentario.

—Reconozco que debe ser extraño para ti. —Su sonrisa desapareció—. Pero, en serio, tengo que admitir, esta _cosa_ entre tú y Harry parece estar funcionando. Y sí intentaste salvarme la vida. Supongo que no eres tan malo, después de todo.

—Qué halago —dijo Draco, sonriendo de lado.

—Pero eso no significa que no evitaré el intercambio ocasional de insultos.

—Por supuesto. No necesitamos ser completamente civiles. —Draco sonrió—. En tanto tengamos un acuerdo.

Ron asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. El par salió del Gran Comedor, juntos. Antes de separarse en las escaleras, Draco se giró hacia Ron.

—Harry me cuenta que eres bueno jugando ajedrez.

—¡Qué gracioso! ¿Solo me llamó "bueno"? Él es malísimo para el ajedrez. —Ron rio.

—No, de hecho, dijo que eras muy bueno. De hecho, que eras un buen rival para mí.

—Hmm. ¿Es ése un reto? —Ron sonrió.

—Si crees que estás dispuesto.

—Absolutamente. Dime cuándo.

Draco lo pensó un momento.

—¿Esta noche, a las ocho y media? En la casa Gryffindor.

—Genial —dijo Ron—. Estaré ahí.

—Lo espero con ansias —dijo Draco, y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a ser amable con el pelirrojo, para no avergonzarlo demasiado en frente de sus amigos. ¿Cuán bueno podría ser Weasley?

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco entró a su dormitorio para cambiarse de túnica. Estaba feliz de que fuera viernes.

—Oh, joder —se dijo en voz alta—. ¿En qué estaba pensado, haciendo planes con Weasley en una noche de viernes?

—¿Tienes planes con Ron? —Una voz adormilada vino desde el otro lado del cuarto—. ¿Tú y Harry también terminaron?

Sobresaltado por Harper, Draco giró sobre sus talones.

—No _ese _tipo de planes —dijo Draco, indignado—. Solo vamos a jugar ajedrez. Y, ¿a qué te refieres con "también"? ¿Quién más terminó?

Harper apartó la mirada y se volvió a recostar en su cama. Draco se quedó quieto, tratando de decidir si en verdad quería involucrarse en una conversación con Harper, en su estado actual. Claramente, él y Blaise habían terminado. Rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Definitivamente, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo cerca de los Gryffindors.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a Harper, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Él, él… él solo dijo que esto no iba a funcionar —dijo Harper, llorando.

Draco se mordió el labio. En realidad, no tenía idea de qué decirle a Harper. Él y sus amigos no eran de los que se consolaban, el uno al otro, cuando terminaban una relación. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él y sus amigos eran los que iniciaban la ruptura. Draco recordó que Blaise la había dicho que él y Harper solo durarían hasta que se terminara el año escolar.

—¿Te dijo por qué? —preguntó Draco.

Harper se incorporó y miró a Draco, limpiándose los ojos.

—B dijo que, cuando terminemos la escuela, íbamos a ir en diferentes direcciones, y que no tenía sentido tratar de continuar.

Draco arrugó la nariz al escuchar el sobrenombre que Harper le había puesto a Blaise. Nunca creyó que le quedara a Zabini.

—Bueno, tal vez tiene razón. Quiero decir, Blaise planea mudarse a Rumania, para trabajar con dragones, y tú vas… bueno, ¿qué planeas hacer tú?

Harper se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a trabajar en el viñedo de mi familia en Gales por un tiempo. Pero, lo que en verdad quiero hacer es abrir un salón. Un salón con clase y exclusivo, no como los lugares en el callejón Diagon. Incluso, estaba pensando ir a una escuela muggle de cosmetología.

—¿Cómo? —Draco no tenía idea de qué era la cosmetología—. ¿Es esa especie de ciencia del espacio?

Harper rio.

—No, se trata de encargarse del cabello y la piel de los clientes que entren al lugar.

—¿Como una peluquería? Ya hay dos en el callejón Diagon.

—No como ellos. Quiero hacer maquillajes y cortes de cabello modernos. Eso es lo que las brujas quieren estos días. Como Parvati. Yo le hice ese corte.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo había notado.

Negando con la cabeza y riendo suavemente, Harper solo dijo:

—Hombres.

—Ustedes dos tienen caminos muy diferentes. Tal vez, Blaise solo está siendo realista —sugirió Draco.

—De hecho, no tanto. B solo va a trabajar con los dragones porque uno de sus hermanos está ahí. No creo que eso sea lo que él quiere hacer en verdad. —Harper comenzó a explicar—. Vino a casa conmigo unas cuantas veces y se interesó en el viñedo. —Harper rio amargamente—. Mi padre estaba feliz de tener a un "hombre" a quién enseñarle. A pesar de que yo he estado trabajando ahí los veranos, por varios años. El punto es que papá le enseñó acerca de diferentes tipos de vino. B aprendió tan rápido que papá le ofreció un trabajo.

Draco asintió.

—Blaise siempre tuvo buen olfato para el vino. Recuerdo que nos metíamos a escondidas a nuestra cava y él conseguía escoger los mejores vinos, para ponernos ebrios. Espera, ¿tu padre le ofreció un trabajo en el viñedo?

—Sí, pero él lo rechazó —dijo Harper—. Pensé que sería genial, los dos trabajando este verano. Y luego, de la nada, me dice que se va a ir a Rumania. —Harper comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando los rociadores se encendieron, Harper se aferró de Draco, el cual estaba sentado, tenso e incómodo. Draco quería, más que otra cosa, alejarse de ahí, pero trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Harper. Blaise, como Draco, era a veces distante y parecía insensible. Tal vez no era la pareja perfecta para alguien como Harper, que tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Pero, obviamente, había habido algo ahí, o ellos dos no habrían durado tanto como lo habían hecho.

Draco recordó todas las veces en las que él exageraba por incidentes menores. Era especialmente bueno para hacer mohines. Harry siempre conseguía perdonarlo y darle el beneficio de la duda. Hacía que Draco fuera una mejor persona, a la larga. Tal vez, Harper era exactamente lo que Blaise necesitaba.

Sintiendo un poco de empatía por Harper, Draco rodeó los hombros del chico más joven con los brazos.

—Tal vez cambie de opinión—dijo Draco suavemente.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —La voz de Blaise se oyó por todo el cuarto.

Los chicos se separaron. Harper forcejeó para alejarse lo más posible de Draco. El rubio solo se quedó donde estaba, pues no había hecho algo malo.

—¿Ya lo superaste, no es cierto? —le preguntó Blaise a Harper, acusándolo—. Sabía que no lo decías en serio. Y tú —El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia Draco—, ¿Potter no te mantiene lo suficientemente ocupado? ¿Tienes que venir a olfatear mis sobras?

Draco bufó.

—No estoy olfateando tus sobras. Simplemente estaba consolándolo, después de que tú lo desechaste como si no importara.

—¡Ja! Tú, consolando a alguien. ¿Desde cuándo te importa un carajo cómo se siente alguien? Tú y Pansy, ambos creen que han cambiado o algo así. Yo sé que, muy dentro, ambos siguen siendo una pareja de Slytherins egocéntricos, hasta la médula. Tan pronto como nos vayamos de aquí, volverás a ser como eras antes.

Draco bufó de nuevo. Blaise _casi_ había dado en el blanco, más de lo que Draco hubiera preferido. Su mayor preocupación era que los cambios en él fueran temporales.

—Parece que ya comenzaste a equivocarte. Siempre quisiste tener lo que yo tenía.

—No, B, esto no es lo que parece, para nada. —Harper se sorbió la nariz, frotándose los ojos furiosamente—. Por favor. Te amo.

Draco puso los ojos como platos, al oír la confesión de Harper.

Sin embargo, Blaise ni se inmutó.

—Ya lo has dicho. Y, aun así, te encuentro en los brazos de mi mejor amigo unas horas después. —Blaise giró sobre sus talones y salió, antes de que Harper o Draco pudieran responder. Harper se arrojó sobre la cama, de nuevo, dramáticamente.

—¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? —dijo Harper, llorando, contra su almohada.

Rodando los ojos, Draco trató de calmarlo.

—Blaise sabe que nada estaba sucediendo. Él sabe que yo nunca engañaría a Harry. Solo estaba siendo un imbécil. —Repasando la conversación en su cabeza, Draco frunció el ceño—. Esa no fue la primera vez que le dijiste a Blaise cómo te sientes, ¿verdad?

Harper negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo… Estábamos hablando acerca del verano. Yo estaba parloteando acerca del trabajo en el viñedo, tratando de convencerlo de venir conmigo. Él aún estaba decidiendo qué hacer. Simplemente, su corazón no estaba en el cuidado de dragones. —Harper movió los dedos, inquieto—. Digamos que lo dije de la nada, sin querer.

—¿Y ahí fue cuando te dijo que se iba a ir a Rumania?

Harper asintió.

—Creo que no debí haber dicho nada. Él no siente lo mismo por mí. Y, ahora, está tratando de alejarse de mí lo más que pueda.

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Las cosas comenzaban a tener más sentido. Blaise nunca había esperado que su relación con Harper durara después de Hogwarts. Y luego, de la nada, surgió la posibilidad de algo real, una forma de que ambos continuaran y prosperaran juntos. Y Harper le había ofrecido su corazón. Draco conocía a Blaise lo suficiente como para predecir su reacción: pánico. Draco lo sabía muy bien; era más fácil protegerse a uno mismo del posible dolor que tomar el riesgo y volverse vulnerable.

—Déjame hablar con Blaise —dijo Draco.

—¿Harías eso? —Harper se incorporó.

—No te garantizo nada. Tal vez, pueda conseguir que hable contigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —dijo Harper—. No pensé que yo te agradara.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—En realidad, nadie me agrada. —Guiñó el ojo—. Pero, has comenzado a caerme bien. Y pienso que eres bueno para Blaise, de algún modo.

Harper miró cómo Draco se iba; tenía la esperanza de que el mejor amigo de Blaise pudiera, de algún modo, hacerle entender al moreno.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Draco encontró a Blaise en el campo de Quidditch, poniéndose el equipo de protección para practicar solo.

—¡Oye, Zabini! ¿Te gustaría un poco de competencia? —gritó Draco, mientras se acercaba a su compañero Slytherin, con la escoba en mano.

—Qué interesante elección de palabras, considerando cómo estabas metiéndote en mi territorio —le respondió Zabini.

—Por favor. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Sabes muy bien que nada estaba sucediendo. Y, además, tú rompiste con él, así que todo se vale. —Draco miró a su amigo de reojo.

Blaise apretó los labios y bufó.

—No lo harías.

—¿Ves? Sabía que te importaba. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia—. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices de qué se trata todo esto?

—De nada. —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Yo me iré a Rumania y él se irá a Gales. Fin de la historia.

—Creo que se te pasó mencionar la parte acerca de que te ofrecieron un trabajo en Gales.

Blaise alzó la cabeza, impactado de que Draco supiera esta parte de información.

—Harper me contó todo. Incluyendo su confesión.

Blaise se quedó callado, mientras terminaba de ponerse su equipo de Quidditch. Draco también comenzó a ponerse las protecciones, con la intención de volar con su compañero de equipo.

—¿Vas a hacerme adivinar qué está sucediendo?

Blaise movió un hombro.

—Ya te lo dije.

Poniéndose los guantes, Draco comenzó su interpretación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —Continuó sin esperar a que Blaise respondiera—. Pienso que estuviste así de cerca de tener una relación real y duradera con alguien, y eso te asustó a más no poder.

—Jódete.

Draco rio.

—¿Eso es lo mejor con lo que puedes salir? Acabo de llamarte cobarde.

—¿Estás tratando de hacer que te lastime? Porque estaré feliz de hacerlo —dijo Blaise, mientras agarraba a Draco por la camisa.

—Entonces, dime que estoy equivocado.

Blaise lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Se puso los guantes con rapidez. Subiéndose a su Nimbus 2001, Blaise despegó y se alejó de Draco, volando. El rubio saltó sobre su Saeta de Fuego, mucho más nueva, y lo persiguió. El par tomó turnos para perseguirse el uno al otro, volando por entre las torres, alrededor del campo. En ocasiones, se encontraban sobre el lago o entre las torrecillas del castillo.

Cuando Draco se acercó lo suficiente para que Blaise lo oyera, gritó:

—¡No puedes evadirme para siempre! —Sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo.

Renuentemente, Blaise lo siguió. No quería continuar su conversación, pero comenzaba a cansarse. En silencio, aterrizaron y desmontaron de sus escobas. Draco comenzó a quitarse el equipo, pero Blaise se quedó quieto; al parecer, metido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola? ¿Zabini? —Draco movió su mano en frente del rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Aún no me has dicho que estoy equivocado.

Blaise exhaló pesadamente.

—Estás equivocado.

—Mentiroso —lo acusó Draco—. Los he visto a ambos. Él no es el único que siente algo.

—No importa. —Blaise trató de entrar al castillo. Draco bloqueó su camino.

El rubio miró al moreno chico, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres un bastardo, con un frío corazón. Pero ni siquiera tú eres tan buen actor. —Draco relajó su postura, pero no dejó pasar a Zabini—. Solo dímelo. O, al menos, explícaselo a él. Se lo debes.

Blaise miró a Draco por un momento.

—No sé cómo. No sin herirlo. De este modo, estará lastimado por un rato y luego lo superará.

—¿Esta es una de esas historias de mierda de "Estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien"?

—No es mierda —protestó Blaise. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo—. Aún no lo saben —dijo en voz baja—. Mi familia no sabe que soy gay (1).

Draco rio por lo bajo.

—Pero aquí todos lo saben.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Draco habría sido tostado.

—Pero nadie puede probarlo. Además, cuando se lo diga a mi familia, si es que lo hago, ¿cómo podría llevar a casa a alguien tan extravagante?

—Tal vez a tu familia no le importe. De todas formas, él es prácticamente una chica. —Draco rio. El comentario hizo que se ganara otra mirada de reproche.

—No es gracioso, joder. No quiero terminar como tú, básicamente repudiado.

Draco le dio una de sus propias miradas asesinas.

—Mi madre ha cambiado de parecer. Y no me importa lo que mi padre piense.

—Sigue diciéndote lo mismo. Mira, nuestras familias no son tan diferentes. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que tú tienes un padre. Pero, a lo que me refiero es a lo de las tradiciones y todo eso. Mi mamá ya comenzó a buscarme una esposa. Supuestamente, está tratando de hacer el mejor trato para mí.

—Caray, no vas a continuar con ello, ¿verdad?

—No quiero hacerlo. Pero ella va a desheredarme en verdad si no lo hago. Créeme, mis dos hermanos mayores tampoco querían hacerlo. Mamá los amenazó con cortarles el apoyo financiero. Y… bueno, no resultó tan mal para ellos. Tengo una sobrina o sobrino en camino.

Negando con la cabeza, Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, sé más hombre, ¿quieres? Tienes una propuesta de trabajo. Una que conseguiste tú solo.

—Sí, pero estaría renunciando a una fortuna.

—Bueno, entonces, adelante. Quédate con una vieja arpía rica a la que no amarás, o que ni siquiera te agradará. Te llevarán de la nariz por el resto de tu vida, por dinero. Sacrificarás tu felicidad. Por dinero.

—El dinero solía significar mucho para ti.

—Encontré algo mejor —le dijo Draco—. Además, si yo puedo renunciar a la fortuna familiar, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Blaise rio.

—Sí, nadie ha sido más malcriado que tú, Malfoy. No durarás ni cinco minutos sin el dinero de papi.

—Sí lo haré —se defendió Draco—. Porque estoy feliz.

—¿Y qué? Yo siempre estoy feliz.

—Bueno, yo no lo he estado. No hasta este año. Y no voy a renunciar a ello por nada del mundo. Y mucho menos por dinero. —Draco se detuvo—. Tú también podrías ser feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Si lo quisieras.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, sintiendo el tácito lazo de amistad entre ellos. Draco quería que Blaise fuera feliz. Quería mucho a su amigo, a pesar de que, con las palabras que acababa de decir, había estado a punto de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Blaise se había quedado con Draco, cuando otros lo habían abandonado, y su lazo duraría la vida entera.

En cuestión de segundos, el momento terminó. Pero Blaise había captado el mensaje. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer migas con Weasley.

—Y tú dijiste que yo estaría haciendo sacrificios —dijo Blaise, riendo.

—Sí, pero luego, tengo una cita para follar con mi novio hasta el cansancio. Y él estará demasiado agradecido de que yo esté haciendo un esfuerzo con sus amigos. —Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Blaise se metió el dedo a la boca, como si estuviera vomitando.

Mientras entraba al castillo, Draco dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy enamorado. Deberías probarlo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—Jaque mate. _De nuevo_. —Ron sonrió con suficiencia, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Draco frunció el ceño al verlo.

—Un juego más. Y esta vez no me pondré fácil contigo. —Draco comenzó a acomodar el tablero.

—No, estoy cansado —dijo Ron, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. En realidad, no estaba cansado. De hecho, estaba bastante emocionado por los juegos que había estado jugando con Draco, y necesitaba deshacerse de un poco de esa adrenalina. De preferencia, con Hermione.

—Draco —lloriqueó Harry—. Pueden jugar de nuevo en otra ocasión. Son casi las once en punto —dijo, esperando que su amante entendiera la indirecta, en esa noche de viernes.

—Vamos, solo uno más, ¿sí?

—Ya jugamos dos veces —dijo Ron—. Ya no quiero jugar más.

Draco resopló e hizo un mohín.

—Te dejé ganar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ron rio.

—No lo creo. No hay forma de que tú le dejes ganar a alguien. Ni siquiera creo que le dejes ganar a Harry.

—Bueno, ¡claro que lo hice! Él no es bueno en el ajedrez.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con un resoplido.

—¿Me dejaste ganar cuando jugamos?

—Em… —Draco acababa de entender lo que había dicho—. Harry, yo… de acuerdo, sí, te dejé ganar. Pero solo porque no quería que te sintieras mal.

Harry continuó con su mohín. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación tanto como pudiera.

En un esfuerzo para hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor, el rubio ofreció:

—Pero sí jugaste bien. No tuve que cometer tantos errores.

Harry se apartó de él.

—Oh, Harry, no te pongas así. —Draco rodeó al moreno con un brazo. Los hombros de Harry comenzaron a sacudirse un poco. Draco rodó los ojos, asegurándose de que Harry no pudiera verlo—. ¿Estás feliz, Weasley? Ahora está lloran… —Draco miró donde Ron había estado parado, pero el pelirrojo había desaparecido. Miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose cuenta de que estaba riendo, no llorando.

—Me tendiste una trampa —dijo Draco, sin expresión.

Harry sonrió.

—Te lo compensaré.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Más te vale.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

><p>(1) En el original, dice "I'm not out yet, not to my family"; literalmente, significaría: "No he salido aún, no con mi familia". Sin embargo, como lo puse me pareció más entendible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

El título original es "Check, mate", que tiene doble sentido pues, sin coma, _check mate_ es _jaque mate_.

¿Alguien quiere a Harper tanto como yo? Ah, y no me importa que sea poco Slytherin, pero yo habría matado porque hubiera un abrazo en la escena de Draco y Blaise… ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! *se rebela* :D

El día de mañana comienzo el nuevo semestre… Pero no se preocupen, porque la traducción sigue en pie. Tal vez tarde más tiempo, pero trataré de ser cumplido.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus lindas palabras…

Hasta la próxima,

**Adigium21**


	31. Feliz alumbramiento

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, tristemente solo queda un capítulo más, después de éste. Luego, viene el epílogo. Espero que, para cuando el epílogo termine, TODOS los cabos sueltos queden amarrados. Al menos, ese es el plan. LOL

**Notas de traductor:**

Gracias a DarkPotterMalfoy, Alfy-Malfoy, Maeliza Malfoy (mis tres Malfoys :D), Allie Danger, FanFiker, ILSly, Zywia, Dany de Criss, shixa (que se me pasó dar gracias el capítulo anterior) y Traduccion Lagrimas de Fenix (misma situación), por comentar en los capítulos anteriores.

Disfruten del capítulo… :D

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

14 de junio, 1999

—No puedo creer que ya casi termina —dijo Hermione, llorando, mientras repasaba con la mirada la sala común de Gryffindor—. Esta ha sido nuestra segunda casa por tanto tiempo que no sé si pueda soportar dejarla.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—Mione, no es como si no supieras que esto llegaría. ¿No estás emocionada de poder empezar nuestras vidas?

—Sí, pero…

Harry sonrió.

—A pesar de que amo este lugar, estoy listo para avanzar. Creo que Draco y yo encontramos un lugar para vivir, en el callejón Diagon.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Ron.

—Arriba de la boticaria donde Draco será aprendiz.

—Hablando de Draco, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Hermione—. Pensé que todos íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade, para celebrar que nos había ido bien en los ÉXTASIS.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Debería haber llegado hace veinte minutos.

—¿Crees que todo esté bien?

Harry cerró los ojos y alcanzó mágicamente a su amor. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cuando lo sintió cerca.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Pero, sucede algo… no es malo, sino inusual.

Justo entonces, Draco entró al cuarto, con Neville a su lado.

—¡Ron, ven rápido! —gritó Neville, sin aliento—. Es Ginny.

Draco se dobló y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recobrar su propio aliento.

—McGonagall la llevó a San Mungo. Quiere que te pongas en contacto con tu familia. —Continuó jadeando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron, asustado.

Aun sufriendo por el aire, Neville agitó una mano.

—Está bien. Es el bebé. Ya viene.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Hermione—. Ron, llama a tus padres por la red flú de inmediato.

—McGonagall dejó su oficina abierta, para que pudieras usar la red flú desde ahí —le dijo Neville. Rápidamente, Ron salió de la sala común.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó Harry a Draco.

—Resulta que Neville y yo estábamos regresando de uno de los invernaderos. La profesora Sprout dijo que podíamos llevar algunas plantas con nosotros, para comenzar nuestro propio jardín de hierbas —explicó Draco—. Voy a preparar el terrario en nuestro apartamento, y así tener hierbas frescas para hacer las pociones —le dijo a Harry, emocionado.

—Sí, Draco, pero, ¿qué hay de Ginny?

—Oh, claro. Bueno, estábamos entrando al castillo cuando vimos a Thomas, agitando los brazos frenéticamente y gritando por el pasillo.

—Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, agarrándose la barriga y llorando —añadió Neville—. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que el suelo estaba todo mojado, y Dean nos pidió que trajéramos a McGonagall.

—Sí; asqueroso. Esa es una imagen que espero no tener que presenciar de nuevo. Como sea, es por eso que no podemos respirar —dijo Draco—. Tuvimos que correr hasta llegar con ella y luego corrimos a avisarles.

Hermione puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Harry, es increíblemente pronto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Mione —replicó el chico.

—Pero, ¿y qué si no es pronto? ¿Y qué si el bebé viene a tiempo?

Draco miró a uno y a la otra, sintiendo los engranajes en su cabeza dar vueltas, como los de Hermione.

—Tiene razón.

—No, no es cierto. Los bebés vienen cuando tienen que venir. A veces es antes. Este bebé no es mío. Tal vez Ginny y Dean no esperaron a tener sexo tanto como dijeron —sugirió Harry.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Draco, suspirando—. Vayamos a San Mungo.

Harry y Hermione asintieron.

—Tan pronto como Ron termine, iremos todos juntos —dijo Hermione.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde esto? —preguntó Draco, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera de San Mungo.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry, adormilado.

Los chicos, junto con Ron, Hermione y la mayor parte del clan Weasley, habían estado esperando por las últimas tres horas por noticias acerca del bebé de Ginny. De vez en cuando, Dean aparecía para decirles "aún no".

Cuando el moreno entró a la sala de espera una vez más, casi ninguno levantó la cabeza.

—Es un niño —anunció Dean, con orgullo.

Repentinamente despiertos, la pequeña multitud se puso de pie y comenzó a dar sus felicitaciones. Hermione miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. La chica sabía que el infante más grande en sus sueños era un niño.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Fleur.

—Leo. De hecho, Leonard, pero le diremos Leo de cariño. Leonard Arthur Thomas. Usamos el segundo nombre de mi padre y, por supuesto, el suyo, señor —dijo Dean, mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur—. ¿Mis padres aún no han llegado? Les mandé una lechuza hace horas.

—Tienen que usar el transporte público, querido —le recordó Molly—. Estarán aquí pronto, estoy segura.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tengo suerte de que hayan aceptado mi lechuza. No aceptan cosas mágicas en la casa. Traté de darles un _traslador_, para que pudieran llegar aquí al instante, pero se rehusaron.

—Ya sabes cómo pueden ser los muggles —dijo Molly, sonriendo—. Oh, mira —dijo, viendo por encima del hombro de Dean—. Ahí están.

Dean corrió hacia su madre y su padrastro, para compartir las buenas nuevas con ellos.

Molly se giró para ver a Arthur,

—Vayamos a ver si podemos ver a Ginny.

Un sanador salió en ese momento.

—Ginny está preguntando por sus padres —dijo, con una sonrisa.

—Somos nosotros —dijo Molly, emocionada—. ¿Podemos verla? ¿Podemos ver al bebé? ¿Cómo están?

—Ambos están bien —le aseguró el sanador—. El niño nació un poco pequeño. Pero es de esperar, para haber nacido tan pronto.

Mientras los Weasley se acercaban al sanador, para escuchar acerca de la salud del bebé, Harry se acercó a Dean y sus padres. Sin querer interrumpir, esperó pacientemente a que se separaran. Draco llegó al lado de Harry cuando los padres de Dean fueron a saludar a los Weasley.

—Dean —Harry ofreció su mano—, felicidades. Sí puedo decirlo, ¿verdad?

Confundido, Dean ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Perdona?

—El bebé… Sí es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Oh. —Dean se relajó—. Sí, a menos que tengas algún pariente de cabello rizado, escondido en tu árbol familiar.

—¿Cabello rizado? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Quieres decir que está como tú?

—Sí, así es —replicó Dean.

Harry suspiró, aliviado de que ya no había duda acerca de la paternidad del bebé de Ginny. Tendría que esperar para descubrir algo acerca de sus propios hijos, así como cualquier otra persona.

—Vamos, Draco, dejemos a la familia con su celebración.

—Con gusto —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

El par viajó a la oficina de McGonagall por la red flú. Ahí, le informaron a la mujer que tanto el niño como la madre estaban bien, y que Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar la noche en la Madriguera.

Cuando dejaron la oficina de la directora, Harry sacó a relucir sus planes para mudarse juntos.

—Deberíamos ir a la boticaria mañana, para ver el apartamento. ¿No lo crees?

—Él dijo que no se lo rentaría a nadie, hasta que decidiéramos —le recordó Draco. Luego, sonrió—. ¿Estás ansioso?

—Es solo que me gustaría ponerlo en papel —dijo Harry—. Encontré a alguien que rentará la casa de Sirius, y si perdemos nuestro apartamento, estaré sin hogar —continuó, riendo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco, con una risa—. Iremos mañana y firmaremos el contrato.

Harry se aferró a la mano de Draco mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No podía imaginar que las cosas fueran más perfectas de lo que eran.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

15 de junio, 1999

Harry apenas podía contenerse. Él y Draco miraron el apartamento, arriba de la boticaria, y el moreno lo encontró incluso mejor que lo que recordaba. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el callejón. Era relativamente temprano, así que no estaba tan lleno como lo estaría más tarde. Harry no podía esperar a despertar ahí, cada mañana, junto a Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó a su amor—. Esto es lo que tú también quieres, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es genial. Lo único que tengo que hacer es bajar las escaleras para ir al trabajo —le garantizó Draco—. En verdad me gusta. Es un poco más pequeño de lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero está bien.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No quiero forzarte a hacer esto. Tiene que ser lo correcto para ambos.

—Lo es. Harry, esto es lo que quiero. Amo verte feliz, y puedo ver que esto te hace realmente feliz. Entonces, esto me hace feliz. Te amo.

El escuchar esas palabras en ese momento, viniendo de Draco, disipó todas las dudas que Harry tenía. Era feliz. Más feliz de lo que había imaginado posible.

—De todas formas, siempre odié a esos malditos pavos reales —dijo Draco, riendo.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿En el nombre de Merlín, de qué estás hablando?

Negando con la cabeza, Draco sonrió de lado.

—De nada. Mi padre tiene, bueno, tenía pavos reales blancos. Son el símbolo máximo de estatus _sangrepura_. —Rodó los ojos—. Bastante raros y costosos. Pero si me regresara a la mansión, me desharía de ellos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón mi madre los adora, entonces ahora podrá quedárselos.

El impaciente boticario se removía cerca de la puerta, sosteniendo un pergamino y una pluma.

—¿Y bien?

—Claro. —Draco caminó a zancadas hacia el hombre—. Lo tomamos. —Tomó el pergamino y la pluma, y caminó hacia el escritorio.

—No, no lo haremos.

Draco alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Cambié de opinión —dijo Harry—. No quiero vivir aquí contigo.

El boticario repasó el cuarto con la mirada, incómodo, cuando el silencio llenó el cuarto. Draco se congeló, con la pluma sobre el pergamino.

Harry caminó hacia Draco y le retiró la pluma de la mano con gentileza. Negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no es correcto. No para ambos. Draco, mudémonos a la mansión. —Se volteó hacia el boticario—. Lo siento mucho, Maestro Orlov. No era mi intención hacerlo perder su tiempo.

Orlov respondió con brusquedad:

—Si no lo quieren, tengo a otros esperando. No me quita el sueño. Pero necesito regresar a mi tienda. —Dejó a Harry y Draco solos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Porque te amo. Y porque ahora sé que, en mis sueños, es la mansión. Debemos vivir en la mansión. Simplemente, lo sé.

Draco puso sus manos en cada lado del rostro de Harry y lo besó. Por muy dispuesto que estuviera de mudarse al pequeño apartamento, estaba agradecido de que Harry hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Cuando se separaron, Harry sonrió.

—No te emociones tanto. Nos vamos a quedar los pavos reales.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

16 de junio, 1999

—Es hermoso, Gin. Simplemente hermoso. —Harry sonreía mientras acunaba al bebé Leo en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Harry, pero Dean también tuvo que ver con eso.

Harry alzó la cabeza, apartando la mirada del pequeño bulto.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Pero creo que se parece más a ti, dejando de lado el color. —Volvió a mirar al bebé, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Dean y Draco entraron al cuarto de hospital con bebidas y un sándwich para Ginny, de la cafetería. La chica estiró los brazos y movió los dedos.

—¡Sí! Comida de verdad. —Con rapidez, desenvolvió el sándwich y comenzó a comer—. La comida que sirven en los cuartos es horrible. No sé porqué no pueden darme algo de la cafetería todo el tiempo.

—Probablemente, así es como hacen que la gente quiera irse —dijo Draco, riendo.

—Bueno, si es eso, sí funciona. Lo bueno es que mañana saldré de aquí —dijo Ginny, riendo—. Sólo quieren asegurarse de que Leo esté bien, antes de darnos de alta.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—No. Es solo porque nació antes —explicó Dean—. Hasta ahora, está perfectamente sano.

—Es perfecto —comentó Harry. Luego, miró a Draco—. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Una rápida expresión de pánico se apoderó de su rostro.

—No lo creo.

—¿Estás seguro? Si temes tirarlo, puedes sentarte en una silla y yo te lo daré.

—Así está bien. Parece que tú lo estás disfrutando. Tú quédatelo —dijo Draco.

—¿En serio? Cargar a un bebé es algo… relajante. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo? Será buena práctica.

—¿Buena práctica para qué? No tengo intención de ser padre por… —Draco cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo—. Mierda —maldijo en voz baja.

—Oh —dijo Harry en voz baja. Caminó hacia Dean y le entregó a su hijo.

—Harry —comenzó Draco—. Iba a decir "por un largo tiempo". Nunca he estado cerca de niños. Y, en realidad, no me gustan mucho. Apenas puedo tolerar a los de primero y segundo. —Intentó reír, pero sonó más como una tos.

Ginny y Dean miraron a uno y al otro, incómodos. Claramente, habría sido mejor que la conversación que Harry y Draco estaban teniendo fuera en privado.

—Pensé que no tenías problemas con el hecho de que, en el futuro, tendré hijos.

—Y así es —le aseguró Draco—. Es sólo que espero que no sea muy pronto. No estoy listo para ser padre. Pero tú pareces estarlo —señaló.

Harry miró a Leo, acurrucado en los brazos de Dean.

—Supongo que no me molestaría si sucediera más pronto que tarde. Aunque, no es como si fuera a estar buscándolo.

En un intento de aliviar la tensión, Ginny alzó la voz.

—Eres bienvenido a cuidarlo cuando quieras, Harry —dijo, sonriendo.

Harry rio.

—Tal vez cuando sea un poco más grande. No sé si estoy realmente listo para las realidades de un recién nacido.

—Estamos en las mismas —dijo ella—. Estoy feliz de que tendré a mamá para que me ayude. Nos ayude. —Alzó la mirada hacia Dean.

Harry estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido del modo que lo hicieron. Ginny y Dean sí eran una buena pareja. Por muy ansioso que estaba de descubrir algo acerca de sus hijos futuros, estaba agradecido de que el bebé fuera de Dean. Habría sido una vida complicada, compartiendo a un hijo con otra familia, sin importar cuán cercanos eran.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Draco—. Puede que no sepa nada acerca de los bebés, pero reconozco a unos padres exhaustos cuando los veo. Deberíamos dejar a Ginny descansar.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Los extrañaremos en el tren, a ambos.

—Lo sé —dijo Ginny, con un mohín—. Nos perderemos nuestra última oportunidad.

Harry caminó hacia la cama, se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Iremos a visitarlos a la Madriguera. Hazme saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes dos. Bueno, ustedes tres.

—Gracias, Harry. —La chica lo rodeó con el brazo y lo acercó un poco más. Susurró a su oído—. Ve tranquilo con Draco. Es un hombre joven con planes para el futuro. No lo presiones para tener una familia. Recuerda, no ha tenido la mejor vida familiar. Si tiene que suceder, sucederá.

Harry se hizo para atrás y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Ginny. Tú siempre fuiste muy lista. —Se enderezó—. Dean, buena suerte.

—Gracias, amigo.

Draco también se despidió, y el par caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida, en silencio.

—Perdón por presionarte —dijo Harry finalmente.

—Está bien —dijo Draco—. No quiero ser tan poco entusiasta. Es sólo que hay muchas cosas que planeo hacer, antes de sentar cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. —Harry se detuvo—. En verdad lo entiendo. Yo también tengo planes. Para nosotros.

—Eso no quiere decir que no estaré listo para una familia, algún día. Sin importar la forma que esa familia pueda tomar.

Harry abrazó a Draco. Estaba feliz de tener a una pareja que lo aceptara tanto. Un futuro con Harry sería impredecible. Y, posiblemente, sujeto a más sueños proféticos. Pero Draco estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

—Ah, Harry —dijo una voz, desde el otro lado del pasillo—. Todavía no estás comenzando tu internado, ¿o sí? —El sanador Cummins estiró la mano, para que lo saludara.

—No, señor —respondió Harry, tomando la mano del sanador—. Estábamos visitando a Ginny y Dean, con su nuevo bebé.

—Oh, sí, vi que los habían ingresado —dijo Cummins, asintiendo. Extendió su mano hacia Draco—. Me alegra ver que ustedes dos aún siguen juntos. ¿Algún problema o preocupación por lo de su unión?

—No, para nada —dijo Draco—. De hecho, nunca me había sentido mejor.

—Bien, bien —dijo el sanador Cummins, sonriendo—. Como debería ser. Es en verdad una experiencia increíble. O eso he escuchado. Yo no estoy casado.

—Sí, es increíble. Se lo recomiendo mucho —sugirió Draco, alzando las cejas ligeramente.

Harry se sonrojó por la insinuación de Draco.

—Debemos irnos. No nos queda mucho tiempo, antes de que nos vayamos de Hogwarts para siempre.

—De acuerdo. Ansío verte por aquí, Harry —dijo el sanador Cummins, mientras se alejaba.

Harry y Draco utilizaron la red flú del hospital para regresar a Hogwarts. Nada más les quedaban dos días para empacar, para su último viaje en el Expreso.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*¡Gracias por leer! El siguiente capítulo es principalmente de Harry y Draco, con un poco de Pansy y Blaise. Si hay algo específico que olvidé acomodar, avísenme. Trataré de meterlo en el siguiente capítulo o en el epílogo.

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima…<p>

**Adigium21**


	32. Al cierre

**Notas de la autora:**

*Aquí está… El último capítulo de The Wand Game. Aunque, después de todo, no hubo mucho juego de la varita en la historia. Bueno… Así es como las cosas comenzaron.

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora sí, les traigo el último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia… Bueno, si no contamos el epílogo.

Gracias a CristianSkellingtonbourne, shixa, Alfy-Malfoy, Allie Danger, Waaleej, Dany de Criss, FanFiker, Maeliza Malfoy y Traducción Lagrimas de Fénix por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Nunca hago esto, pero contestaré una pregunta que surgió en los reviews… La historia NO tiene MPREG. Les seré sincero: el MPREG no es realmente mi estilo. Sí leo una que otra historia, y a decir verdad están muy divertidas. Es solo que el hecho de imaginarme a un hombre embarazado resulta perturbador. Aunque, cuando me imagino a Draco embarazado es de lo más genial…

Sale, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

17 de junio, 1999

—Estaba casi seguro de que ustedes dos iban a estar juntos de nuevo para ahora —comentó Draco, cuando se sentó para esperar a que comenzara el banquete de fin de año. Blaise, sentado frente a él, frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, chicos, éste es nuestro último banquete en Hogwarts. No lo arruinen —lloriqueó Pansy.

—No lo estoy arruinando —dijo Blaise—. Él es el que sigue con la misma perorata —expresó, señalando a Draco—. Sin doble sentido (1).

Rodando los ojos, Draco replicó:

—Sólo lo he mencionado dos veces.

—De hecho, yo también pensé que ya iban a estar juntos —añadió Pansy.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa?

Pansy suspiró.

—Porque has estado todo melancólico desde que terminaste con Harper.

Draco asintió, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Y, una vez que nos vayamos de Hogwarts, sólo se hará más difícil que ustedes puedan retomar su relación. ¿Y qué si conoce a alguien más? —preguntó Pansy.

Blaise alzó la mirada, desafiante.

Pansy alzó las manos.

—Lo siento. Ya me callo, lo prometo.

De repente, la comida y la bebida apareció en la mesa, y los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar sus platos. Draco deseaba, en secreto, estar sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Con Blaise arruinando el ambiente, Slytherin no era divertido en ese momento. El rubio intentó cambiar el tema.

—Nunca te pregunté, Pans, ¿cómo te fue en los ÉXTASIS?

—Ooh —dijo la chica, chillando—. ¡Los pasé todos! Tres Aceptables, tres Supera las Expectativas y un Extraordinario.

—Excelente —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella rio.

—¿Quién diría que estudiar sí servía de algo?

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes? Ahora que no planeas acostarte con medio mundo para avanzar en la vida —preguntó Blaise, amargado.

Draco y Pansy lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Al menos, parece que manejo la falta de sexo constructivamente —señaló Pansy—. Como sea… Decidí continuar trabajando con criaturas mágicas.

—¿Vas a cuidar dragones también? —preguntó Blaise.

—No. Dragones no. Voy a criar kneazles.

—Ja, ¿y tú qué sabes acerca de criar kneazles? —se mofó Blaise.

—Saqué un Extraordinario en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —se defendió Pansy—. Conseguí un puesto en la Reserva Mágica de Animales, para el verano. De ahí, me convertiré en criadora por mi cuenta.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Pans —le dijo Draco—. Siempre tuviste afinidad con los animales.

La chica asintió, y luego se giró hacia Blaise.

—Entonces, ¿aún te irás a Rumania? ¿A pesar de que preferirías trabajar como viñatero?

—Joder, no puedo aceptar un trabajo con la familia de mi ex, ¿no lo crees? Y no quiero que parezca que quiero regresar con él para poder obtener el empleo.

—Ah, la verdad sale a la luz —dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Sí quieres regresar con Harper. —El rubio miró hacia el extremo de la mesa, donde Harper se había estado sentando desde la ruptura. Pansy y Blaise lo imitaron. Harper se veía incluso más miserable que Blaise.

Blaise cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—No sé lo que quiero. Mamá ya encontró una novia para mí. De hecho es bastante linda, para ser una chica. Y asquerosamente rica. Podríamos tener nuestro propio viñedo, si lo quisiéramos. Podría tener una vida fácil.

—Una vida sin amor —añadió Pansy.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Estás contento con condenarla también a un matrimonio sin amor?

Blaise alzó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? —Rio sin ganas—. He considerado pedirle una especie de arreglo, un matrimonio abierto. Ella podría tener a cualquier tipo que ella quisiera, y yo podría tener a… Pero no sería justo para nuestros, em, compañeros externos, supongo.

—Sin mencionar que tendrías que confesarle tu preferencia. A menos que puedas mantenerlo en completo secreto. Pero todos nosotros sabemos qué tan bien se mantienen ocultos los secretos —dijo Draco, recordando cuán difícil había sido mantener su relación con Harry en secreto—. Y, si le dices, bien podrías decirle a tu familia.

—Ya no puedo pensar en esto —dijo Blaise, poniéndose de pie, sin haber comido nada—. Tengo que empacar unas cosas de última hora. —Se fue abruptamente, sin una palabra.

—Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarlo —dijo Pansy, suspirando.

—Él tiene que resolverlo solo. No podemos forzarlo a hacer algo para lo que no está listo. —Draco volvió a mirar a Harper—. Sólo espero que, cuando esté listo, no sea demasiado tarde.

Pansy notó una sombra y alzó la mirada, para ver a Theo Nott acercándose.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Es nuestra última noche en Hogwarts —dijo, señalando lo obvio.

La chica miró a Draco por un momento.

—¿Y?

Draco estaba preparado para intervenir con una excusa. Si estaba en lo correcto acerca del propósito de Theo para ir a verlos, Pansy necesitaría una.

—Y… Pensé que, tal vez, podríamos pasar algo de tiempo, juntos, antes de regresar a casa.

—Algo de tiempo, juntos —dijo Draco entre dientes, sarcásticamente.

—Theo —comenzó Pansy—. En verdad estoy intentando rehabilitarme. Ya sabes, terminar con varios malos hábitos.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo Theo—. En verdad, me refería a sólo pasar el rato. Te he visto bajo una nueva luz este año y, bueno, creo que he tomado mis estudios un poco más en serio después de ver qué bien lo has hecho tú. Y recuerdo que tú dijiste, una vez, que sería lindo platicar, nada más. Lo juro, no trataré de echar un polvo.

Draco giró sobre su asiento.

—¿Te refieres a una cita? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Una cita de verdad?

—Sí. —Nott miró al escéptico par—. Bastante estúpido, ¿no? —dijo—. Olvídalo.

Pansy se puso de pie.

—No. No es estúpido, para nada.

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Theo hizo el mismo gesto.

—Pero aún tengo que hacer unas cosas esta noche, para prepararme para irnos. ¿Tomarás el Expreso en la mañana? —preguntó.

—Es la última oportunidad. Sí, tomaré el tren —replicó el chico.

—Apartaré un asiento para ti en mi compartimento.

Theo sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, es una cita. —Se giró y, con brío, regresó a su propio asiento. Se terminó su comida, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

—¿Se puede saber de qué diablos hablarán tú y Nott durante todo el viaje de regreso? —le preguntó Draco a Pansy, cuando la chica se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez, descubriremos que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Pero tal vez descubriremos que sí. Tal vez descubriré cómo se siente tener una relación normal, en vez de estar saltando de cama en cama.

—Una vez, Blaise me dijo que él pensaba que no habíamos cambiado en realidad. Él dijo que regresaríamos a nuestros viejos hábitos Slytherins. Sé que lo dijo por el coraje, pero aún no podía evitar preguntarme si tenía razón. —Draco giró y alcanzó a ver que Harry lo veía desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry lo saludó y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Está equivocado —dijo Pansy.

—Lo sé. Acabas de probarlo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

18 de junio, 1999

Harry miró cómo el paisaje pasaba, como lo había hecho muchas veces en los viajes de ida y vuelta entre la estación de Hogsmeade y la de King's Cross. Ron, Hermione y Draco hablaban acerca de sus planes futuros, incluyendo la boda de Ron y Hermione.

Poniéndose más nervioso por ir a la mansión Malfoy, Harry no había escuchado cuando Ron lo llamó varias veces por su nombre. Una suave mano en su mejilla lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—¿Qué? Lo siento. —Harry miró a sus preocupados amigos—. Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso porque comenzaré a valerme por mí mismo. Bueno, comenzaremos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás nervioso por mi madre? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió, apenado.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Estará bien. Mi madre sí nos apoya.

—Lo sé, pero eso era en teoría. Me preguntó cómo se sentirá por vernos juntos. Todos los días.

Draco palmeó la rodilla de Harry.

—No te preocupes tanto.

Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Su futuro parecía listo y, aun así, completamente abierto al mismo tiempo. Se preguntaba cómo sus decisiones afectarían ese futuro. ¿Cómo sabría cuáles elecciones lo llevarían a los niños y cuáles lo alejarían de ellos?

—¿Harry? —susurró Draco—. No es sólo mi madre, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Desearía nunca haberme enterado de esos niños. Comienzo a dudar acerca de cada cosa que hago.

—¿Incluyéndome? —preguntó Draco suavemente.

Enderezándose abruptamente, Harry respondió:

—No. Por supuesto que no. Tú eres lo único de lo que no tengo duda, por irónico que eso suene. —Harry sonrió gentilmente—. Estaré bien. Una vez que nos acomodemos, estoy seguro de que me sentiré mejor.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo que dije en el hospital?

Harry lo miró, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Acerca de no estar listo para un bebé —aclaró Draco—. ¿Sabes? Tus sueños nunca los mostraron como bebés.

—No, los niños parecían de la misma edad en todos los sueños. ¿Por qué?

Draco dudó si debía compartir su opinión, pues no quería molestar más a Harry. Pero había sacado el tema a colación, y ahora era muy tarde para retractarse.

—¿Acaso consideraste la posibilidad de que no tendrás a esos niños, sino hasta cuando sean mayores?

—Te refieres a cuando yo sea mayor.  
>—No, me refiero a que, ¿y qué si ya existen?<p>

Hermione y Ron los miraron, cuando Draco hizo el último comentario. Habían tratado, con dificultad, de no escuchar a hurtadillas, pero Harry y Draco no estaban siendo precisamente callados.

—Estás loco —dijo Ron.

Ignorando a Ron, Draco se dirigió a Harry.

—Has estado con otras chicas, ¿no es cierto? Antes de Ginny.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, del otro lado del vagón.

—Sí —respondió, avergonzado porque su pasada vida sexual estaba siendo discutida públicamente—. ¿Crees que embaracé a una de ellas? ¿O a dos?

—¿Es una posibilidad? —preguntó Draco.

—Supongo que cualquier cosa es posible —replicó Harry—. Hubo una chica en Little Whinging, justo antes de sexto año. Pero no fui descuidado.

—Sólo era una idea —dijo Draco—. No era mi intención molestarte. —Puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry.

—Incluso aunque, por alguna razón, el asunto fallara, sólo contaría por uno de los niños —explicó Harry—. Nunca conseguí llegar tan lejos con las otras chicas durante ese verano. La pequeña niña en los sueños es unos años más joven. Tendría que acostarme con alguien ahora mismo para que el tiempo quedara correcto.

—De acuerdo. Sólo era una idea —reiteró Draco—. Dejemos el asunto por ahora.

Sin decir nada más, Harry regresó a mirar por la ventana. No dijo nada más que unas cuantas palabras durante el resto del viaje a la estación de King's Cross.

Narcissa no estaba esperándolos en la estación, y Harry lo tomó como una mala señal. Él y Draco tomaron su equipaje y se aparecieron en la mansión.

De pie frente a las puertas, Harry se sintió lleno de más emociones conflictivas de las que había imaginado posible.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Creo que encontrarás que se ve bastante diferente a la última vez que estuviste aquí —le aseguró el rubio.

Draco movió su mano y la puerta brilló, hasta volverse como el vapor, a través del cual ambos chicos pudieron caminar. Atrás de ellos, la puerta se solidificó de nuevo. Harry regresó su vista al frente, sintiéndose repentinamente atrapado.

—Acomodaré las protecciones, para que también te reconozcan —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Harry. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la puerta principal—. Vamos. Mi madre está esperando.

Cuando pasaron por el umbral, entrando al vestíbulo innecesariamente grande, Harry puso los ojos como platos. La mansión sí se veía bastante diferente. Dejó caer sus maletas y miró, con la boca abierta, los cálidos y atractivos tonos cafés de las paredes y de los escasos muebles. Un rápido _clic, clic, clic_ sobre el piso de cerámica le indicó que Narcissa estaba aproximándose.

—Draco, querido —dijo la mujer, sonriendo, una vez que estuvo a la vista. Apretó el paso y estiró los brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Draco correspondió con gusto. Notó que, desde que su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban, su madre se había vuelto más afectiva. No en exceso, pero más.

La mujer se apartó y miró a Harry. Era la primera vez que los dos se encontraban, cara a cara, desde lo del bosque. Aunque, técnicamente, él no la había visto esa vez.

Después de un breve e incómodo momento, Narcissa sonrió.

—Bienvenido, Harry.

—Gracias —dijo él, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? —dijo la mujer, con un tono cantarín—. Yo ya no soy la señora de la mansión.

—Supongo que ahora lo soy yo —dijo Harry, riendo.

Draco rio con ganas, y su madre, aunque trató lo mejor que pudo de contenerse, no pudo evitar unírsele.

Con la tensión suficientemente difuminada, los tres pasearon por la casa. Narcissa les mostró la remodelada sala de estar, el comedor y el solario, cubierto por una pared de vidrio; el lugar dejó a Harry estupefacto. El chico mencionó que sería el lugar perfecto para disfrutar del té de la mañana. Narcissa dijo que le diría a Poppy que sirviera el desayuno en el solario, por la mañana.

—Señora Malfoy, por favor, no haga ningún cambio por mí. Estoy seguro de que me adaptaré muy bien aquí.

—Tonterías. El desayuno aquí es una maravillosa idea. Y, por favor, llámame Narcissa.

Harry miró a Draco.

—Más te vale que hagas lo que te diga —bromeó Draco—. Puede ser una bruja cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

Poppy apareció con un pequeño _pop_, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Ama, la cena está servida en el comedor. —La pequeña elfina miró a Harry, maravillada—. Disculpe a Poppy por preguntar pero, ¿el señor Harry Potter le permitiría a Poppy que lo llame "Amo"?

—Sí, Poppy —respondió Narcissa—. Desde ahora, Harry también será tu amo.

Poppy se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Poppy nunca pensó que serviría a una persona como él.

—Levántate, por favor —le dijo Harry—. No soy diferente a cualquier otro mago.

—Sí, Harry Potter era amigo de Dobby. Harry Potter no es como cualquier otro mago.

—¿Conocías a Dobby? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose de rodillas para quedar al nivel de la elfina.

La elfina asintió con tristeza.

—Es por eso que Poppy desea servirle a Harry Potter.

—¿Qué te parece si, mejor, eres mi amiga?

Narcissa abrió la boca para decir algo acerca de la impropiedad de la situación, pero Draco puso la mano sobre su brazo.

—Él nunca ha tenido un elfo doméstico, excepto por el que está en Grimmauld Place —susurró Draco—. De una vez te digo: él no esperará que alguien le sirva. Simplemente, él no es así.

Narcissa se relajó.

—Supongo que eso es parte de su encanto.

—Sí. Eso y muchas otras cosas. Pronto lo descubrirás.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Después de la cena, los chicos se retiraron a la habitación de Draco. Bueno, Draco lo hizo. Harry se quedó parado, incómodo, fuera de la puerta.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? ¿O vas a entrar? —dijo Draco, riendo.

—¿No sientes raro el compartir un cuarto en la casa de tu madre?

—En primera, es mi casa. Y, en segunda, ella sabe que hemos estado compartiendo cama por meses. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Es sólo que parece…

—Harry, ven a la cama. Es nuestra primera noche viviendo juntos. No quieres pasarla en el pasillo, ¿o sí?

Lentamente, Harry entró al cuarto. Estaba decorado con tonos verdes y plateados, claramente reflejando los colores de casa de Draco. Aunque estaba oscuro, el cuarto era todo menos soso. Las brillantes paredes de satín y las cubiertas de la cama reflejaban la luz de las velas, puestas en los plateados candelabros que cubrían la pared. Una ventana tapada y unas puertas acristaladas, que llevaban a un balcón, dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, haciendo que el cuarto fuera aún más atrayente.

Draco entró al baño, adjunto al cuarto, dejando a Harry solo, para que explorara. El chico abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche, y luego lo cerró con rapidez.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo husmear —se dijo Harry.

Respiró hondo y repasó el cuarto con la mirada. Decidió ver si había un cajón para que él pudiera poner su ropa. Luego, se le ocurrió que ese era el cuarto de Draco y él estaba buscando un lugar en dónde encajar.

Antes, Harry había estado muy seguro de que eso era lo correcto. Ahora, el chico estaba quieto, con una pila de camisetas dobladas en la mano, sintiéndose como un intruso.

—Supuse que podríamos ir este fin de semana a comprar algunos muebles nuevos; redecorar por completo. —Se oyó una voz detrás de él—. A menos, claro, que quieras pasar tu vida sintiéndote de regreso a Slytherin.

Harry dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Draco, de pie en la entrada del baño, desnudo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—En lo personal, yo preferiría no hacerlo —dijo Draco—. Estoy listo para avanzar. —Giró un anillo plateado de gran tamaño alrededor de su dedo—.Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme con esto? ¿O vas a lavar algo de ropa?

De inmediato, Harry dejó caer sus prendas.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Cada golpe de la cabecera era acompañado por un gemido y un gruñido. Y por el sonido de piel chocando con piel.

Los nudillos de Harry estaban blancos, apretando la cabecera mientras estaba hincado frente a ella.

Adoraba la forma en la que Draco acariciaba amorosamente su piel. La forma en la que besaba tiernamente a Harry. La forma en la que se conectaban emocionalmente a través de la unión. La forma en la que Draco lo hacía sentirse venerado y querido.

Pero, a veces, Harry solo quería que lo follaran bien y bonito (2).

Draco pellizcó la tetilla de Harry, mientras entraba en él por detrás, una y otra vez, tan fuerte que Harry casi pierde el equilibrio. Su otra mano manipulaba rudamente la polla de Harry. Una pegajosa capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, añadiéndose al olor a sexo que llenaba el cuarto. Habían estado haciéndolo por lo que parecían días.

—Oh, Draco, por favor —jadeó Harry.

—¿Por favor, qué, mi amor? —gruñó Draco.

—Necesito venirme. Por favor, quítamelo —dijo Harry, sin aire.

Draco dijo un hechizo entre dientes y la apretada cinta de cuero, que apretaba la polla y los testículos de Harry, cayó. Blaise sí que sabía una gran cantidad de útiles hechizos.

Dos o tres caricias más hicieron que Harry se derramara, con varias descargas, sobre el colchón, la cabecera y la mano de Draco.

—Joder. Oh, joder. Draco —gimió Harry.

—Ahhh, voy a venirme, aunque traigo esta cosa puesta —bufó Draco. Mordió el hombro de Harry cuando se vino, más intensamente que nunca, mientras continuaba embistiendo en el culo del moreno. Cuando Draco hubo terminado, se dejó caer sobre Harry. Las rodillas del moreno cedieron y el par colapsó sobre la cama con sábanas de satín.

Draco besó el punto que había mordido en el arrebato de pasión.

—Lo siento. ¿Muy rudo?

—Para nada —replicó Harry.

Rodando hacia un lado, Draco buscó su varita en el otro lado de la cama. Hizo una floritura y limpió la cama, a ambos, y luego retiró el anillo plateado que había estado apretando sus testículos. Después, ambos chicos se recostaron, enredados el uno con el otro, junto con las suaves sábanas.

—Espero que seas feliz aquí —dijo Draco, mirando el techo—. Ahora, ésta también es tu casa. Quiero que te sientas cómodo.

—Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para ajustarme —le dijo Harry. Miró el perfil de Draco, marcado por el cielo iluminado por la luna.

—No tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Hay muchos otros cuartos. Aunque, creo que éste tiene la mejor vista.

Harry sonrió.

—Cualquier cuarto en el que estés tiene la mejor vista.

Draco rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

—Habías estado guardándote ésa, ¿no es cierto? —Rio.

—De acuerdo, fue muy cursi. Pero es verdad —dijo Harry—. El cuarto está bien.

—¿Qué te parece azul?

—¿Disculpa?

—Para el cuarto. Nada de verde o rojo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece azul? Con detalles en lavanda.

—¿Lavanda? ¿En serio?

Draco rio por lo bajo.

—Siempre lo quise de ese color. Es muy calmante. Pero mi padre no quiso hacerme caso.

—Bueno, que sea lavanda. —Harry sonrió. Luego, bostezó ruidosamente.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a dormir —sugirió Draco.

—A pesar de estar tan cansado, no sé si podré hacerlo —dijo Harry.

—¿Es por los malos recuerdos de aquí, de la guerra? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—No —dijo Harry, riendo—. Estoy emocionado por ir a comprar los muebles.

—Ya, ahora sólo te estás burlando.

Harry sonrió.

—Pero en verdad estoy emocionado por comenzar nuestra vida.

—Yo también. —Draco besó la mejilla de Harry y se apretó más a él.

A pesar de su emoción, Harry cayó dormido en cuestión de minutos.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

19 de junio, 1999

Harry se estiró y bostezó, después de una pacífica noche de sueño. Draco aún estaba dormitando junto a él, así que el moreno salió de la cama con cuidado y se puso un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Saliendo furtivamente del cuarto, Harry entró al pasillo y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo desplazarse por la mansión.

Se quedó quieto, mirando dos pasillos, sin saber cuál tomar. De repente, Poppy apareció ante él.

—El amo Harry ya está despierto —dijo, con una sonrisa recatada—. Poppy ha estado esperando para servirle. —La elfina le hizo una reverencia.

—Poppy, por favor, no tienes que hacer eso. De hecho, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Entonces cómo puede servirle Poppy, amo Harry?

Harry rio.

—Bueno, para empezar, podrías ayudarme a encontrar el solario.

—Con gusto, amo Harry. Venga por aquí.

Poppy dirigió a Harry por uno de los pasillos (el que no habría escogido) y por la escalera. Doblaron a la derecha y caminaron por el comedor, el que Harry recordaba del día anterior; después, pasaron otro pasillo corto y, finalmente, llegaron al solario. Narcissa ya estaba sentada a la mesa, redonda y de hierro forjado, comiendo panecillos y salchichas.

—El amo Harry ha venido a unírsele, ama —anunció Poppy y le hizo una reverencia a Narcissa.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry, incómodo.

Narcissa le sonrió.

—Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Harry, tomando asiento en frente de ella.

—Poppy, ¿podrías traernos un poco de té? —le pidió Narcissa a la elfina.

—Claro, ama.

Se desapareció con un guiño, dejando a Harry solo, con su nueva… El moreno se preguntó cómo debía referirse a Narcissa. No era precisamente su suegra, pero suponía que, probablemente, ésa era la mejor forma de describir su relación.

Narcissa le dio un trago a su té, y luego miró a Harry directo a los ojos.

—Perdóname por ser tan atrevida, Harry, pero necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones.

—¿Mis intenciones para con qué? —preguntó él.

—Para con mi hijo, claro. —Le dio otro trago a su té—. A pesar de su apariencia, él es, en realidad, un alma muy sensible. No es tan duro como la imagen que proyecta.

—No sé, señora… Narcissa. Lo conozco muy bien. Si está dudando de mi compromiso, le puedo asegurar que me dedicaré al cien por ciento a esta relación.

—Sin embargo, tengo entendido que este tipo de relaciones es nuevo para ti.

—Con "este tipo", ¿se refiere a homosexuales?

La mujer asintió.

—Draco es el primer… No, quiero decir, el _único_ hombre con el que he estado. Él es el único hombre, o_ persona_, del que he estado enamorado. La única persona de la que siempre estaré enamorado. No lo lastimaré, lo prometo.

La elfina apareció de nuevo en el cuarto, con té fresco y más panecillos. Sintiendo la tensión, Poppy dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se desapareció con rapidez.

Narcissa sonrió.

—Es bueno saber eso. Pero, a lo que en verdad quería llegar era a la manera en la que el mundo mágico va a verlos a ambos. Hasta ahora, la información acerca de su relación ha sido tomada, de segunda mano, de lo que Rita Skeeter escribió para _El Profeta_.

—No nos importa lo que la gente piense.

—Pues debería importarles —dijo la mujer—. Las otras personas pueden hacer sus vidas miserables, si así lo desean.

Harry se sorprendió por sus palabras. Pensó que la mujer les había aconsejado que fueran ellos mismos y que no les importara el mundo mágico.

—Hay bastantes magos y brujas homosexuales allá afuera. Nadie se altera por ello. ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva, y preocupándose porque Narcissa no parecía apoyarlos en verdad, como Draco creía.

—Lo malinterpretas, Harry —comenzó Narcissa—. No estoy hablando acerca de su homosexualidad. Estoy hablando acerca de "El Elegido" juntándose con un mortífago.

—Un ex mortífago —corrigió Harry.

—El hijo de un prominente mortífago —añadió la mujer—. De cualquier modo, ningún lado va a aceptarlo bien. Habrá varios que sentirán que es su asunto. Los acosarán, provocarán e intentarán atormentarlos. ¿En verdad estás preparado para eso?

Draco emergió por la entrada.

—Madre, ¿estás tratando de asustar a Harry?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella, defendiéndose—. Pero deben entender que las cosas serán difíciles para ustedes en público. Al menos, por un tiempo.

Draco se sentó y se sirvió una taza de té.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no salgamos en público? ¿Crees que podemos vivir aquí, en el refugio que brinda la mansión, por el resto de nuestras vidas? —Draco le dio un trago a su té y le dio una pequeña mordida a su panecillo—. ¿Sabes? La profesora McGonagall me dijo exactamente lo mismo una vez. Me dijo que siempre habría gente, como Terry Boot, allá afuera.

—Tiene razón —dijo Harry. Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

—McGonagall dijo que la mejor venganza era vivir bien. O algo parecido.

—¿O sea?

—O sea que debemos vivir nuestras vidas como queramos, y debemos ser felices. No deberíamos escondernos. No deberíamos tener que hacerlo. —Draco sonrió—. Estoy feliz y planeo vivir mi vida al máximo. —Abrió los brazos ampliamente, para enfatizar su punto.

Harry alzó su taza de té, para brindar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Oh, eso me recuerda —dijo Narcissa, bebiendo su té con calma—. Draco, querido, ¿te incomodaría mucho poner un encantamiento silenciador esta noche?

Draco ni siquiera pudo comenzar a contar los muchos tonos de rojo que el rostro de Harry adquirió.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

6 de julio, 1999

Teniendo un rato para sí mismo, Harry se sentó en una silla de mimbre, en el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Draco. Tenía que admitir que la vista era magnífica. No sólo se veían los terrenos de la mansión, sino que el paisaje más retirado le robaba el aliento. Colinas poco altas, campos de amapolas rojas y una pintoresca villa a la distancia saludaban a Harry cada mañana. A pesar de que a Draco no le gustaban los pavos reales albinos, Harry disfrutaba verlos caminar por el patio, entre el jardín y la fuente, desde la cual el sonido del agua, que brotaba gentilmente, calmaba a Harry. En ocasiones, las aves se zambullían y nadaban en ella, y Harry ansiaba unírseles. Sin embargo, pudo imaginar la expresión de Narcissa, si es que él llegaba a saltar, y rio para sí mismo. Una suave brisa soplaba, llevando consigo el aroma de las orquídeas quemadas, que comenzaban a florecer. A Harry le gustaban por su ligera fragancia a limón.

Abrió el diario que había llevado con él. Las últimas entradas habían sido escritas en Hogwarts; hablaban acerca de los ÉXTASIS y del inminente nacimiento del hijo de Ginny y Dean. Casi todas las entradas se enfocaban en preocupaciones o dificultades. Encontró que solía olvidar escribir cuando su vida iba bien. Pero decidió que quería relatar tanto los tiempos felices como los estresantes.

_Me mudé a la mansión con Draco y Narcissa. Estaba nervioso al principio, pero la madre de Draco ha sido muy cordial. Draco y yo hemos renovado por completo su cuarto de la infancia, para hacerlo nuestro. Era más fácil comprometerse de lo que esperaba._

Harry se detuvo, para ver si el diario iba a cambiar algo. Sintió que estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, así que le agradó ver que nada cambiaba.

_Comenzaré mi internado en San Mungo en dos semanas. Ron aún está un poco molesto conmigo, por no entrar al programa de aurores, pero sé que éste es el camino correcto para mí._

De nuevo, se detuvo. Nada cambió. Sonrió para sí mismo.

_Finalmente, estoy haciendo mi propia vida, justo como quiero. Estoy contento._

La palabra _contento_ desapareció.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo Harry para sí mismo—. Veamos, ¿con qué no estoy contento? —le preguntó al diario.

Mentalmente, enlistó cada aspecto de su vida en el que pudo pensar: su vida amorosa, su situación de vivienda, la carrera, los amigos. Todo parecía estar en orden. En verdad estaba satisfecho por la dirección que su vida estaba tomando, excepto por una cosa que lo preocupaba. Era algo sobre lo que no tenía control: el deseo de Draco de tener una familia. O, más bien, la falta de deseo.

Harry suspiró.

—Bien —le dijo al diario—. Lo escribiré. Pero no sé qué se supone que haga al respecto, aparte de esperar a que él decida.

Harry tenía que admitir que, en la parte trasera de su mente, se había instalado la idea de que, tal vez, Draco nunca estaría listo para una familia. No tenía idea de qué podría pasarle a ambos en caso de que así sucediera, dado que, para Harry, era algo inevitable.

_Me preocupa que Draco nunca vaya a querer hijos. Pero yo deseo mucho ser padre. Y aún no sé quién será la madre._

—De acuerdo, diario, haz tu magia —dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Lentamente, ocho palabras desaparecieron y dos cambiaron. Harry leyó en voz alta lo que el diario había dejado.

—Draco va a querer hijos. Yo deseo mucho ser padre. Sé quién será la otra. —Suspiró profundamente y soltó el aire, frustrado—. Sí, ya dijiste eso antes. Pero no lo sé. ¿Y por qué sigues cambiando "madre" por "otra"? ¿Otra qué?

Leyó la entrada del diario una vez más. Y luego, otra. Estaba feliz con la forma en la que estaban las cosas, y aun así se preocupaba por un evento futuro. Por eso el diario había borrado la palabra _contento_, suponía. Harry necesitaba olvidarse de la angustia. Levantó la pluma y meditó en cómo se sentía en verdad.

_No importa quién es la madre._

El diario lo dejó así. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía por qué no le importaba. El diario lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero a Harry le había tomado un tiempo.

_Draco será el otro_

Luego, Harry añadió _padre_.

La palabra _contento _reapareció en la página. El moreno le volvió a sonreír al diario. En realidad, no importaba quién resultaba ser la madre de esos niños. Él y Draco los criarían juntos. Harry lo sabía en su corazón. Sólo necesitaba que le recordaran que confiara en su amor.

Harry cerró el diario y bajó la pluma. Draco salió al balcón y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry. El chico alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Veo que estás escribiendo en tu diario de nuevo —comentó Draco—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Todo está genial —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Mirando el paisaje, con su mano aún sobre el hombro de Harry, Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—He estado pensando. Tal vez deberíamos arreglar unos de los cuartos extras. Ya sabes, en caso de que los necesitemos algún día.

Harry puso su propia mano sobre la de Draco. Sabía que ése era un paso extremadamente grande para su amante. Pero, claramente, no quería darle demasiada importancia.

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo Harry. Ahora que sentía que las cosas caerían en su lugar a su tiempo, se sentía menos ansioso. Y podía permitirse ser paciente—. Gracias —susurró y apretó la mano de Draco.

Draco se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a Harry suavemente.

—Lo que sea por ti.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —confesó Harry—. O dónde estaría sin ti.

—Te prometí que nunca tendrías que averiguarlo, ¿recuerdas?

—Te amo, te amo mucho. —Harry besó a Draco y lo jaló hasta ponerlo sobre su regazo.

—Lo sé —replicó Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

A Harry ni siquiera le importó que Draco no dijera las palabras. No necesitaba hacerlo.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*De acuerdo, entonces ése es el final de su octavo año, con un poco de verano. Si quieren leer de nuevo la parte donde Draco hace esa promesa, está en el capítulo 23.

Pude formar un epílogo, acomodado doce años en el futuro. Solo me falta editarlo. Finalmente, descubrirán detalles acerca de los niños. Probablemente puedan adivinar qué sucederá, pero será explicado con profundidad. Las historias de Pansy y Blaise también serán revisadas. No me molesté mucho con Ron y Hermione, porque su historia es la misma que la de J.K. Rowling. Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, esta historia tendrá casi 160,000 palabras. Por mucho, mi historia más larga.

Creo que por fin se me pudo ocurrir otra posible historia Drarry. Aún estoy trabajando en los detalles. Entonces, no estoy segura de cuándo comenzaré a subirla. De hecho, estoy trabajando en unas cuantas historias originales: una de chicos de secundaria, otra acerca de una mujer de mediana edad y otra acerca de un chico de preparatoria, que sale del clóset (para nada explícito). No creo que alguna de ellas llegue a ver la luz del día. Pero, si decido subirlas en otro sitio, escribiré una nota aquí.

¡Sigan con el Drarry!

* * *

><p>(1) <em>¿Doble sentido? ¿En dónde?<em> En el original, Blaise dice "harping on it", y el "doble sentido" hace referencia a que están hablando de Harper. :D

(2) Creo que esta es expresión sólo en México. "Bien y bonito" le da más énfasis a la acción. Como "excelente", o algo por el estilo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Sí, es el final… :(

Pero, bueno, aún nos falta el hermoso epílogo.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que comentan. Los agradecimientos irán hasta el final. Como esto aún no termina, no me despido por completo…

**Adigium21**


	33. Realización

**Notas de la autora:**

*¡Feliz Pascua a todos!

Bueno, esto es todo. En verdad. Estoy tan triste.

**Notas de traductor:**

Aquí está. Por fin. El epílogo de The Wand Game. Seré honesto: no podía esperar a traducirlo, porque me encanta. Sin embargo, ahora entraré en una depresión post-fic, porque amo esta traducción con todo mi corazón. Es como mi bebé… Adoptado, pero se siente lo mismo.

Gracias a Waaleej, my dilema, DarkPotterMalfoy, Alfy-Malfoy, Allie Danger, CristianSkellingtonbourne, FanFiker y Traducción Lágrimas de Fénix por comentar en el capítulo anterior.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>〪o 〫O〬 o〭<p>

12 de mayo, 2011

—¡Abuela, abuela! —La pequeña niña, de cabello arenoso, estiró los brazos hacia la mujer mientras corría.

Narcissa abrió sus brazos y se agachó para saludar a su nieta, algo que nunca soñó que haría, una vez que se enteró de la relación de su hijo con Harry. Durante los últimos doce años, Narcissa había hecho cosas que nunca habría soñado que haría. Abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña de cinco años antes de ponerse de pie.

—Creo que creciste desde que me fui.

La niña rio.

—Por supuesto, crezco cada día. Eso es lo que papá dice.

—¿Y dónde está papá?

—Creo que está en el jardín, escogiendo algunas flores para tu cuarto. —La niña se tapó la boca con una mano y jadeó—. Ahora ya no será sorpresa.

Narcissa le guiñó el ojo.

—Aun así actuaré sorprendida cuando las vea.

—Madre, regresaste un poco antes. —Draco saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla—. Estaba esperándote hasta esta noche.

—Tu lechuza parecía bastante urgente —replicó la mujer—. No quería perderme el nacimiento de mi tercer nieto.

—Aún faltan dos semanas para que el bebé nazca. No necesitabas dejar todo sólo para volver. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Bueno, como sea, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Encantador. Pero, incluso París se vuelve un poco repetitivo después de unos meses. Era tiempo de que regresáramos a casa.

Draco tomó la mano izquierda de su madre con delicadeza y frunció el ceño.

—Veo que aún no tienes el anillo.

—Me gusta el arreglo que tenemos. René tiene su casa y yo tengo la mía. Además, vivir aquí con los niños me mantiene sintiéndome joven. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

—Tú sabes que a todos nos encanta tenerte aquí. —El rubio besó a su madre de nuevo.

—¡Oye, papi! ¿Puedo ir a pescar con Hugo y Teddy?

Draco gruñó. A donde el hijo de diez años de Ron y Hermione iba, solía haber problemas. Y cuando estaba acompañado por Teddy Lupin, de trece años, los problemas eran cosa segura.

—Ven a saludar a la abuela primero —le dijo Draco, en voz alta, a su hijo de siete años. Era difícil decirle que no con sus amigos a un lado.

—Oh, pero, papi… —El niño chilló.

Narcissa rio.

—Como cortados por la misma tijera —observó. Los tres niños estaban del otro lado del patio, cada uno con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules. Aunque, los atributos de Teddy eran más un reflejo de los de sus amigos que de los propios.

—¡James! Ya oíste a tu padre. Ven aquí ahora mismo. —Harry apareció de la nada, con un ramo de flores cortadas—. Narcissa, ¿cuándo regresó? —Besó su mejilla y le ofreció las flores—. Iba a ponerlas en su cuarto.

—Gracias. Están hermosas. —Se inclinó hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a su nieta: —Lily, cariño, ¿podrías darle estas flores a Poppy y pedirle que las ponga en un florero?

—De acuerdo, abuela. —Lily se alejó, pasando junto a su hermano.

—Hola, abuela —dijo el niño con voz monótona.

—Draco, déjalo ir a pescar —dijo Narcissa, después de abrazar a James—. Los niños no quieren pasar tiempo con los viejos. Quieren ir a pasear con sus amigos.

James se alegró por la forma en que su abuela lo defendió.

—Atraparé una rana para ti, abuela —dijo James, con una sonrisa.

—Me conformo con un nenúfar. Ahora, ve a divertirte.

—Espera —dijo Harry, deteniéndolo—. ¿Tienes tu reloj de bolsillo?

James sacó el viejo reloj de Harry y se lo mostró.

—Niños, quiero que estén de vuelta a las tres en punto —le dijo Harry—. Y quédate con Teddy y Hugo.

—¡Lo haré, papá! —James regresó corriendo a donde estaban los otros niños, y los tres se alejaron por el camino que llevaba al estanque.

Draco los miró mientras se iban. Le resultaba difícil creer que su hijo ya tenía siete años. Cuando él y Harry habían contactado por primera vez al servicio de brujas sustitutas, supuso que tendrían un hijo en quien derrochar toda su atención. Y ahora, estaban esperando ansiosamente el nacimiento del tercero.

Mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo niño caminaba con sus amigos, el rubio sonrió por la ironía de ser padre de un pelirrojo. Creciendo, había detestado a los Weasley y se había burlado de su cabello con frecuencia. Como ya había madurado bastante desde ese entonces, encontraba el color bastante parecido al de una puesta de sol. La mujer que lo había dado a luz tenía el cabello similar, pero Draco sabía que la madre de Harry también tenía el cabello de ese tono.

Cada uno de los tres niños había sido engendrado por mujeres diferentes, pues era mucho pedirle a cualquier mujer que entregara a un hijo; mucho menos tres. Cada candidata había sido escogida con cuidado, no solo por sus cualidades menos tangibles, sino también por sus atributos físicos. Encontrar una combinación del tono de Draco y Harry les había costado más trabajo de lo que habían pensado al principio, y dos de las tres madres sustitutas habían venido del extranjero. Había sido decidido que tanto Harry como Draco aportarían ADN a la mezcla, para crear a cada niño; por tanto, no conocerían la paternidad con seguridad. Sin embargo, para Draco era claro que James y Lily llevaban los genes Potter. Pero eso no le importaba. Los niños eran de ellos, de los dos. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de Draco esperaba ver algo de sí mismo en el último. Y temía que eso fuera esperar demasiado. La mujer que habían elegido esta vez tenía el cabello oscuro, como el de Harry.

Draco fue sacado de su diatriba por Lily, que corría hacia los adultos, gritando.

—¡Papi! ¡Papá! ¡Una llamada flú! ¡Una llamada flú! —Se detuvo enfrente de ellos, jadeando, sin poder respirar. Levantando la mirada, con esos grandes ojos verdes, consiguió decir: —Poppy tomó una llamada flú.

Poppy, la elfina doméstica, apareció ante Harry y Draco, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Amos, la bruja de la recepción en el hospital llamó.

—¿Cuál fue el mensaje, Poppy? —preguntó Harry.

Poppy bajó la mirada, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

—El bebé, amos.

—¿Qué pasa con el bebé? —preguntó Draco.

—Poppy lamenta informarles que se lo perdieron.

—¿Nos lo perdimos? ¿Quieres decir que nos perdimos el nacimiento del bebé? —preguntó Harry.

Asintiendo, Poppy se los confirmó.

—Sí, amo Harry. El bebé de los amos se adelantó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es un niño o una niña? —le preguntó Draco a la elfina.

—Poppy no preguntó, amo Draco. —Poppy continuó moviendo las manos—. ¿Poppy ha hecho algo malo?

—No, claro que no —respondió Harry—. Será una sorpresa cuando lleguemos al hospital. —El moreno le sonrió con gentileza.

—Papi, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? —Lily jaló a Draco de la manga.

Narcissa alzó la voz.

—Lily, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo? Así podremos terminar de preparar el cuarto del bebé. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Oh, sí. Aún tenemos que guardar la ropa y lavar los juguetes. —Lily corrió de regreso a la casa y comenzó sus labores gritando: —¡El bebé llegó! ¡El bebé llegó!

—Bueno —comenzó Narcissa—, ¿qué hacen aquí todavía? ¡Váyanse! Vayan a conocer a su nuevo bebé. —Sonrió—. Yo cuidaré a los niños. Estarán bien.

—Gracias, madre. —Draco se inclinó y abrazó a su madre. Su mano tembló un poco cuando tomó la de Harry. Ambos hombres se aparecieron en el hospital de inmediato.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

El par se acercó a la bruja de la recepción en San Mungo. La mujer les sonrió al saludarlos.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Estamos aquí por el bebé de los Potter-Malfoy —dijo Draco con urgencia.

—Sí, los estábamos esperando —le dijo la bruja—. Si fueran tan amables de seguirme… —La mujer comenzó su rutina usual.

—Sabemos dónde está el cunero —la interrumpió Harry.

—Por supuesto, sanador Potter —replicó la mujer—. Adelante. Felicitaciones —dijo en voz alta, cuando ellos se encaminaron por el pasillo.

Harry y Draco se detuvieron enfrente de la ventana del cunero, asomándose para encontrar a su hijo. De inmediato, Draco reconoció una pequeña cabeza con cabello negro, en la esquina.

—Ése de ahí —señaló—. No puedo leer la etiqueta desde aquí. ¿Ése es nuestro bebé?

Harry se acercó un poco más.

—Yo tampoco puedo leerla. Pero la etiqueta es azul.

—Un niño. —Draco sonrió. Dado que ya tenían un niño y una niña, el sexo de éste no importaba mucho. Sin embargo, Draco había esperado tener otra hija. Lily siempre había amado a sus muñecas, y deseaba que fueran hermanitas pequeñas de verdad. Suponía que la niña estaría igual de feliz por cuidar a un hermanito. O mangonearlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —Una sanadora asistente se les acercó—. Oh, sanador Potter. ¿Qué están haciendo en este lado del hospital?

—Estamos tratando de descubrir cuál es nuestro bebé —le dijo Harry.

La bruja ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Tenemos una madre sustituta. Margherita Sabatino. Dio a luz esta mañana.

—Ah, sí. Entonces, su bebé no está aquí. Los llevaré al cuarto de la señora Sabatino. —La sanadora los dirigió por el pasillo.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras se apartaban de la ventana del cunero. Estaba seguro de que ése era su bebé. Se veía tal y como Draco se lo había imaginado, con el cabello de Harry. Así, tendrían una rubia, un moreno y un pelirrojo.

La asistente tocó con gentileza la puerta.

—Disculpe. Tiene visitas.

—Shhh. —Margherita puso un dedo contra los labios—. Bebé duerme —les dijo, con su incompleto inglés y un marcado acento italiano. Afortunadamente, entendía y hablaba inglés lo suficientemente bien como para comunicarse en una tierra extraña para ella.

Harry saludó a Margherita y le preguntó cómo se sentía, si había algo que pudieran hacer por ella. Sin embargo, Draco fue directamente al moisés, para ver al bebé.

Una gorrita tejida rosa cubría la cabeza del bebé. No podría haber detenido la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro, aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello. No había entendido cuánto había estado deseando tener otra hija hasta ese momento. Todo el tiempo había estado justificando sus deseos, diciendo que era algo para Lily.

—Es tan pequeña —comentó Draco. Para entonces, Harry se le había unido.

—No más pequeña que los otros dos —dijo—. Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco. Sus dedos son tan delicados.

—Quiero cargarla, pero no quiero despertarla. —Draco se retorció—. Oh, no me importa si se despierta.

Estiró las manos y las metió en el moisés, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos. La recién nacida dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado, pero no se despertó.

—Es perfecta —dijo Draco, con lágrimas contenidas.

Margherita sonrió por la dulce escena.

—Eres buen padre. ¿Qué nombre escogieron?

Ambos hombres la miraron.

—No hemos escogido aún —le dijo Harry—. Pensamos que tendríamos un poco más de tiempo —dijo, riendo un poco.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ninguno de los nombres que escogimos parece quedarle. —De repente, cambió de opinión.

—¿No crees que parece como una Violet? ¿O Daisy?

—Elegimos esos nombres porque son nombres de flores. Por Lily. Incluso nuestra elfina tiene nombre de flor, por el amor de Merlín. —El rubio bajó la mirada hacia su hija—. Se merece algo especial. Tal vez, un nombre familiar, como los otros dos —sugirió Draco.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—No lo sé. Lo más seguro es que se parezca a ti. ¿Qué tal Harriet?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Eso es horrible. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que se parecerá a mí?

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Sé que siempre has tratado de obviarlo, para no herir mis sentimientos, pero James y Lily son tuyos. Son los niños de tus sueños.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero Olivia Tifft dijo que no podía decir si eran mis hijos biológicos.

—James se parece a fotografías de tu madre. No me molesta —le aseguró Draco—. No querría que fuera de otro modo. Lo amo por como es. Y también a Lily. Tiene tus ojos verdes.

—Nunca antes habías dicho algo —dijo Harry.

—No había nada que decir. Son perfectos. Y son tan míos como tuyos, justo como esta pequeña. Pero no podemos seguir llamándola "bebé".

—No. Bebé no es un buen nombre —intervino Margherita—. Se parece a mis dos hermanas, Giada y Allegra. ¿Les gustan esos nombres?

—Son muy bonitos —dijo Harry, con educación.

—Ya sé —dijo Margherita, emocionada—. Bianca.

—¿Bianca?

—Sí. Bianca. Es perfecto. —Margherita asintió y sonrió—. Es "blanca", ¿no?

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de entender qué no estaban entendiendo. Asumieron que era algún tipo de falla de comunicación, debido a la barrera del lenguaje.

Frustrada, Margherita hizo una seña para que le acercaran a la niña. Draco le dio el bulto. Margherita le retiró la gorra tejida, revelando un mechón de cabello rubio platinado.

—¿Ves? Blanca, como tú. —Señaló a Draco—. Bianca. Significa "blanca" en mi idioma.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en retirarle la gorra, asumiendo que el cabello debajo de ella sería como el de Harry o el de Margherita, ya que eran bastante parecidos.

—¿Cómo…? —Fue lo único que Draco pudo decir.

—Les digo, la bebé se parece a mis dos hermanas. Soy la única hija con cabello oscuro. Tengo el cabello oscuro como Papa. Mi madre tiene cabello claro. Entonces, la bebé tiene cabello claro, como tú. —Le sonrió a Draco.

—Harry, yo… No sé qué decir.

—No hay nada qué decir. Tenías razón hace rato. Es perfecta, así como es. —Harry abrazó a Draco—. Me alegra. Eres demasiado guapo como para que uno de ellos no se parezca a ti.

Draco se sonrojó un poco.

Margherita rio con ganas.

—Sí, tiene razón. Creo que es mejor que tengas una niña. Eres muy bonito.

Draco se sonrojó un poco más. Afortunadamente para él, el sanador entró para checar a Margherita y a la bebé, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita una poción para el dolor?

—No —dijo Margherita, negando con la cabeza—. Tal vez después.

—¿La bebé ya comió desde la mañana? —La examinó un poco y le retiró la cobija, para echarle un vistazo.

—Comió dos veces. ¿Eso es bueno?

—Muy bueno —respondió el sanador—. Su color se ve bien. El reflejo de succión, bien.

—¿Cuándo podemos llevárnosla a casa? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Está bien? Ya sabe, porque se adelantó un poco.

El sanador le quitó las dudas.

—Todo está bien. Nació dentro del parámetro normal. Pueden llevársela a casa en un par de días. —El sanador sonrió—. Podrían ir a casa y descansar.

—Tenemos otros dos en casa —le dijo Harry.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo el sanador—. Estaba ahí cuando su otra hija nació.

—Cierto, lo recuerdo —dijo Harry.

—Pero quería decir que creo que esta pequeña requerirá de toda su atención. Tiene algo. Ya está siendo mimada, por estar en el cuarto con la señora Sabatino.

—Pero llora en ese gran cuarto con los otros bebés —dijo Margherita, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco levantó a la bebé y miró cómo la niña arrugaba su pequeño rostro. Sí, él también pensaba que lo tendría comiendo de su pequeña palma, así como los otros dos. Nunca habría imaginado que aceptaría el rol de padre con tantas ganas como lo hacía. Suponía que ningún hombre lo hacía, hasta que se convertía en padre.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

14 de mayo, 2011

—¡Ya vienen! Son casi las dos en punto —anunció Lily en la sala de estar, llena de invitados. Hugo, Teddy y James estaban en una esquina con el hijo de Ginny, Leo, tratando de jugar un juego de naipes explosivos, algo que les habían indicado que dejaran de hacer una vez que la bebé llegara. Dean y Blaise sostenían una callada conversación en otra esquina, hablando de negocios, pues Dean y Ginny habían invertido recientemente en el viñedo más nuevo de Blaise. Harper le llevó a Blaise una copa de su champaña más nueva, rodeando la cintura de Blaise con su mano, una vez que estuvo libre. Le había tomado a Blaise cuatro años de un matrimonio insatisfactorio para reunir el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a su esposa. Para su sorpresa, ella no sólo lo entendía, sino que también había renunciado al amor de un buen hombre para seguir el camino que le habían indicado. Se separaron, en contra de los deseos de sus familias, pero seguían siendo buenos amigos. La familia de Blaise había sido más abierta de mente de lo que había esperado y, de inmediato, el moreno había buscado a Harper, pateándose por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo siendo miserable.

Lily y Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione, esperaban ansiosamente junto a la chimenea. Casi todos los Weasley estaban presentes, así como la hermana de Narcissa, Andrómeda. Con los años, ambas se habían reconciliado y Andrómeda y Teddy eran vistos frecuentemente en la mansión.

Pansy, que llegó tarde, junto con su nuevo esposo, que _no _era Theo, llevaba consigo un regalo: un kneazle de ocho semanas. Lily había solicitado el animal un año antes, pero había sido muy específica con las ideas acerca del color, y le había tomado a Pansy varias camadas para conseguir lo que la niña pedía. Lily corrió hacia Pansy tan pronto como vio a su nueva mascota.

La llegada del regalo había sido un plan de Draco. Preparado especialmente para calmar un poco la abrumadora emoción acerca del nuevo bebé, el kneazle sería una buena distracción para Lily. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el gato podía competir con una hermana, y la niña dejó caer al animal en cuanto la chimenea comenzó a brillar.  
>En el momento en el que Harry y Draco, con la niña en brazos, salieron de la chimenea, fueron bombardeados con preguntas, felicitaciones y peticiones de cargar a la bebé.<p>

—Van a despertarla —dijo Draco, molesto. Habían estado cerca de suficientes bebés como para saber que no debían ser tan ruidosos—. Lily, cariño, danos un poco de espacio —dijo con gentileza.

—Quiero ver. Quiero ver —dijo la niña, emocionada.

—Si quieres ver, necesitas sentarte, para que pueda mostrarte.

De inmediato, Lily encontró una silla desocupada y se sentó. Draco se hincó frente a ella y, con cuidado, aflojó la cobija.

Lily jadeó.

—Es incluso más pequeña que algunas de mis muñecas. Es hermosa, papi. ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

—Aún es demasiado pequeña para eso. Pero no te preocupes, pronto crecerá.

Lily alzó la mirada, con la duda en sus ojos esmeralda.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Era la pregunta en la mente de todos.

—Bueno, si la abuela está de acuerdo, vamos a llamarla Narcissa. Pero le diremos Cissy de cariño. —Draco miró a su madre.

Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Narcissa y lo apretó, al llegar a su lado.

—Sabemos que era un sobrenombre para usted. ¿Está bien? Si es que no es muy difícil para usted…

—Tonterías —dijo la mujer, con voz quebrada—. El pasado ya pasó. Me siento honrada. —Una lágrima o dos escaparon de sus ojos, mientras pensaba en su hermana Bellatrix. No como muchas personas la recordaban, sino como había sido cuando eran niñas. Cuando Bellatrix había comenzado a llamarla Cissy ambas eran jóvenes y la vida era simple, y le recordaba a Narcissa de tiempo mejores.

—Yo creo que es una maravillosa idea —dijo Andrómeda, alzando la voz—. Y una excelente manera de continuar con las familias Black y Potter. —La mujer, intencionalmente, omitió el apellido Malfoy—. Y para seguir con el tema de las flores —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

—Bueno, bastante cerca, supongo. El narciso también es una flor. Creo que también lo llaman trompón. —Andrómeda levantó su copa—. Salud por los niños, por todos los que están aquí, el futuro del mundo mágico.

Todos alzaron sus copas. Excepto Draco, que se rehusó a tener algo en las manos, en tanto estuviera cargando a la pequeña Cissy.

Harry repasó el cuarto con la mirada. Tres generaciones de magos: _sangrepuras_, mestizos y nacidos de muggles, todos celebrando pacíficamente, juntos, en la mansión Malfoy. Años atrás, nunca habría pensado que vería a Narcissa Malfoy alzando su copa con él, y mucho menos con Molly y Arthur Weasley. Harry captó la atención de Draco, y el par compartió un momento de ternura sin palabras.

Se sentía más feliz de lo que habría imaginado posible.

Incluso en sus más locos sueños.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

*De acuerdo, ese es el final. Lo sé, demasiado cursi. Pero, espero que aun así les haya gustado. No habrá secuela. Sí sigo pensando en una historia Blaise/Harper, pero no sé si podré salir con una trama completa para ellos. Sin embargo, me gustaría explorarlos un poco más.

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por todas las reacciones!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, ahora, un gigantesco GRACIAS… A todas y todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar y de agregar a favoritos y alertas y así… Me siento completamente bendecido por haber "caído en blandito" en este nuevo mundo.

Esta idea me la pirateé de FanFiker (espero no se moleste), pues ella hizo lo mismo en "Por amor a un mortífago" (historia muy buena, ¡léanla!):

Gracias a: 3BYHancock, Adrienne Lupin, adrihyuga, Alex Franco, AlexaIvashkov, Alfy-Malfoy, Allie Danger, AlmaRosaNS, Amia Snape, amylangdon, Anne Sie, Aracely Black Lestrange, AranaTokashi, asfixia69, AsukaEvans, Bellatrix Hale, bilchita87, caseydx, Comodin, conita18, Contessa Sophie, CristianSkellingtonbourne, dama del kaos, Danger Allie, dannybv, Dany de Criss, DarkPotterMalfoy, Emma-Meli, evazquez, FanFiker-FanFinal, Ferurquieta, FlightSky81, FREDECITA, gata, GiBethCullen, GiNaD, Gisa1987, Hana.x3, Hohenheim x3, iloverodney, ILSly, Isa-Lovegood, Janeth Malfoy Black, kari dark heaven, Karly G. Black, kazu tensho, Kristy SR, KShieru, , Lady Sami, Lekaiel, Lilineth-chan, Lilith Evans Black, Lilyth369, Little Disaster, LoveDamonSalvatore, Lunna-MalfoyBlack, Maeliza Malfoy, maicolpotter861027, maria esperanza, McNott, meyamoadriytu, Mielcita, Murtilla, my dilema, Nack3490, Natasha Granger, Niza Ezpinoza, Olimka, Phanter, Pomodorio, Princesa Blanca, Quisso-Hp, rlucy, Rosmarino, Rossy-Apac, sailor mercuri o neptune, sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke, Sayuri Hiro, Serpent Noir, setsuna-GW, Shadow Lestrange Potter, Shijo, shixa, Sonyi Cullen CM, , StoryTeller-Slash, susigabi, svilesan, The darkness princess, Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix, Vane, Waaleej, Xalea, YASNyoko1, yilam y Zywia, por poner en favoritos, poner en alerta o dejar un review…

Esta ha sido una experiencia increíble. Una vez más, GRACIAS…

Ahora, unos avisos:

…

…

Este perfil cerrará (¡TAN TAN TAN!)

…

…

Hehe, bueno, no…

Les tengo preparada una traducción que van a querer encerrarme para que no haga otra cosa más que traducir. Tiene 300,000 palabras (¡el doble de esta!)

Ahora, como tal vez sepan, y si no, les digo, acabo de comenzar nuevo semestre. Por tanto, debo tratar de ser un buen estudiante y pasar mis materias. Y, como quiero acomodarme al ritmo escolar, la traducción tendrá que esperar… Comenzaré a subirla a finales de septiembre o principios de octubre. O sea, estaré en modo Hiatus por un rato.

¡No me extrañes mucho, FFnet!

¡Les mando un gran abrazo a todas y todos!

Hasta la próxima,

**Adigium21**


End file.
